Paradox of the Fourth Age
by AliKat7
Summary: 2006 MEFA 3rd Place Winner: AU WIP - One wrong decision can make a world of difference. When one of the Fellowship makes the mistake, the consequences are so severe that only the Valar can repair it. But will they?
1. Prologue

_A/N I could not have written this story without the help of so many people. Thanks so very much to Ghetto, Maram, Viv, Space, and Haleth for not only holding my hand and putting up with my "little" breakdowns but also answering 901 questions. I could not have done this without you guys and I love you for it! SilverMoonLady and Ellisk have both beta'd some part of this so I thank them both for that as well as their support with this story. You both have been great!! Thanks for the help with the most recent revisions of the prologue the Garden gang and to Aearwen for the most recent beta revision. And of course, thanks to Tolkien for letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so._

Elvish sayings:  
Melethen - My Love  
Melethrilen - My Beloved  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris

* * *

The darkness would not come here, banished in Aman with the creation of Anar. The sun warmed the air and gathered into a corona around Laurëanna's long, golden hair as she stood amidst the colorful blooms of her mother's favorite garden. Watching her through the window, Glorfindel hoped her mother's grace and elegance melded with the strength of the House of the Golden Flower would be enough to protect his daughter. Her sweet, innocent face and deep blue eyes had never looked on the horrors he had seen, but he could shelter her no longer.

Smiling, he watched as she tried to lure the geese away from the flowers. He would simply have chased them off. As if sensing him watching her, Laurëanna looked back at the window and, seeing him, laughed. Her compassion towards the geese always led to the maiming of the flowers. She offered, with unrepentant, laughing eyes, the excuse that the geese would not want to eat the flowers if she gently led them away. Though it often exasperated him, the flowers usually regrew.

To Glorfindel, his daughter was perfect, a vision of love and beauty: full of joy and laughter unknown to him before her. Her heart was warm and overflowing with love. She was witty and had a wicked sense of humor to go with a beautiful, infectious laugh. He had never known he could possibly love someone so much.

"Melethen, we must tell her soon." Indil came from behind her husband, placing her hand on his arm. He continued to stand wordlessly before the window.

"Melethrilen, I will tell her. Allow me one more moment of the peace of this world, before I delve back into the horror of Middle Earth. I can hardly bear the thought, much less to speak of it to her." Shaking his head, Glorfindel sighed, "I wish my daughter could stay untouched by the evil of Middle Earth forever."

"Glorfindel, that cannot be. She has been very blessed in her life to not have suffered as we have, but she needs to know what happened. The sadness is now felt in the wind, now that all hope is lost in Middle Earth with the departure of the elves. She knows something is horribly wrong, but she does not want to press you, waiting for you to tell her in your own time. You must accept that she is no longer a child." Indil kissed him gently. "Laureanna trusts you to tell her anything this important. Do not think you can continue to shelter her from all that has happened. It is not possible. So far you have been lucky that everyone has respected your wishes and guarded her from the truth as well. She knows of the Kinslayings, deeds of Morgoth, and your death in Gondolin, yet you have kept this from her. Do you think she is unaware of the fact that the version of the past that she has been told is incomplete?"

Glorfindel watched his daughter for a moment longer. He knew his wife was correct. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see Imladris again. Soon, the visions would become horrific and he could bear it no more. Looking at his innocent daughter, he could almost forget that it had happened. For her, it never had.

"Would you prefer if I spoke of this with Laurëanna?" Indil offered.

Glorfindel smiled slightly and shook his head. Pulling Indil to him, he rested his forehead on hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They both stood silently for a moment, comforted with each other's presence. Reluctantly, with a sigh, Glorfindel pulled away and walked towards the garden, while Indil watched him sympathetically.

Glorfindel knew he had put this off far too long. It was time.

~*~

**Middle Earth is no more. All that once had been was now destroyed and blackness covered the land. **

_"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel, Fellowship of the Ring  
_

**After the Battle at Helm's Deep, the valiant and honorable unknowingly strayed. **

Lord Elrond foretold that Aragorn must walk the Paths of the Dead. Only Isildur's heir could gather the Army of the Dead and they were essential to successfully defeating Sauron.

Swiftly, he sent his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, with the Dunedain of the North to take this message to Aragorn and aid him in this mission. They were to find the three walkers, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, in Rohan. The group of Dunedain and the sons of Elrond, known as Grey Company, rode to meet the Rohirrim traveling from Isengard to Helm's Deep.

But after a defeat of Saruman's forces at Helm's Deep, King Theoden and his nephew, Éomer of Rohan, rode to Isengard with Mithrandir, the White Wizard, to confront Saruman, while the three walkers rode instead directly to Minas Tirith.

The hobbit Pippin looked into the Palantír and blackness began to spread across the land from Mordor. The Dark Lord darkened the skies to allow his forces to move freely without fear of the sun. The armies that he had gathered moved to strike Gondor. Mithrandir rode with Pippin to warn Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, in Minas Tirith.

King Theoden and Éomer, with the hobbit Merry by their side, gathered the men of Rohan. When the Grey Company came upon them, Aragorn had been riding to Minas Tirith for several days, and though the Dunedain, Elrohir, and Elladan made chase through the Riddermark, they did not overtake Aragorn until he reached Minas Tirith. It was too late to travel to the Paths of the Dead and they entered the city to prepare for its defense as the siege began.

**Like a house of cards that has had a single card removed, mankind began to crumble. **

With the help of the Rohirrim, Aragorn was able to push back the armies of Mordor; but with a devastating loss of men, including King Theoden and Denethor, Steward of Gondor. The Witch King killed King Theoden's niece Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, who had ridden with the army of Rohan without her uncle's knowledge. The hobbit Merry lived but had been forever maimed in the attack.

The forces of Men, far too diminished by the battle upon the Pelennor, were unable to march on the Black Gates to give Frodo and Sam the diversion they needed to climb Mount Doom and destroy the Ring. The two hobbits were captured and killed by orcs, and the Ring was taken to Barad-Dur. Once again, the Ring was returned to Sauron and he came to full power.

**The One Ring had found its true master. **

The elves had defended their realms during the War of the Ring in anticipation of the Ring's destruction, as Elrond and Galadriel had foretold. The attacks on Lothloríen were fought and Lothloríen remained strong. King Thranduil and the Mirkwood elves had managed to defend the attacks against their realm but at such a loss that they were left weak and vulnerable. When the fellowship failed, Thranduil led the remaining elves of his kingdom to the stronghold, Imladris, rather than risk Dol Guldur destroying them all. Thranduil sent word to his son, Legolas, in Minas Tirith.

Saruman fled from Isengard and took over the Shire. Evil filled the purest place in Middle Earth. Those who would have been able to stop it were too concerned with protecting their own people to save the littlest ones.

Soon after the battle at Minas Tirith, Arwen Undómiel and an escort of elves rode to the city against the wishes of her father, Lord Elrond. The Nazgul intercepted the party before they reached the city and only a few survived. Aragorn was crowned King Elessar unaware of Arwen's fate until the ragged remnants of her escort bore her body to Minas Tirith.

King Éomer took the remaining men of Rohan back to Edoras. Work began to repair the damage done to Helm's Deep.

**But alas, some damage could never be repaired. **

As King Elessar struggled with his grief over the loss of Arwen, her brothers departed for Imladris to tell their father of her fate. Gimli, Legolas, the two surviving hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and the Dunedain traveled with them despite the increasingly treacherous roads. Mithrandir remained with the king. Nazgul watched all roads to the White City.

A day away from Imladris, their small party was ambushed by Saruman's orcs and Merry and Pippin were both killed along with most of the Dunedain. Legolas was severely wounded defending his friend, Gimli, to no avail. Elladan was wounded as well. The previous day, Lord Glorfindel had heard of the orcs traveling in the area and set out from Imladris with a small band of warriors. They came upon the battle soon after Legolas and Elladan were wounded.

Glorfindel's army engaged the orcs and defeated them while Elrohir and the remaining Dunedain rushed the survivors back to Imladris for healing. Elladan was healed, but Legolas' wounds were fatal and he died with his father weeping beside him. Imladris mourned the loss of Arwen and Legolas. Glorfindel returned to Imladris, losing only a small number of his forces.

**The valiant had fallen. All that remained of the fellowship were the king and the wizard. **

Gondor prepared to defend itself as Sauron gathered his strength. Lothloríen prepared for another assault. Yet Sauron's forces inexplicably withdrew from the Lórien woods and lay silent behind Mordor's walls for many years.

It soon became clear that Sauron was merely biding his time, waiting until he was at full and unbeatable strength once more. The Rohirrim left Edoras for Helm's Deep. Lord Elrond, Círdan, and Mithrandir met in Imladris to discuss the fate of the elven rings.

Soon after the meeting in Imladris, Sauron's first strike came though not, as expected, upon Men. Disregarding their weakened and divided kingdoms, Sauron chose to first crush his most powerful foes, thus ensuring that the Elves could not align with Men to defeat him as they had once before.

The first and the harshest strike was upon Lothlórien. Dol Guldur's forces had secretly tripled in size during the years that Sauron had been silent. The orcs, goblins, and trolls of Moria attacked from one side while the forces of Dol Guldur pressed their assault from the other. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel defended their realm but they were desperately outnumbered, their defense quickly turning into the wholesale massacre of the Lórien elves. The Silver Lord fell among his people, though at the last, Lady Galadriel led a small number of elves out of Lothloríen to the safety of Imladris. The orcs and Uruk-hai burned the city of Caras Galadhon and the surrounding wood to the ground.

**The Golden Wood was now blackened and the mallorn trees grew no more. **

Because of the collection of power within the elven realm, Sauron once again bided his time, readying his assault. Knowing they could not hold Sauron's forces for long, the Ring Bearers made the agonizing decision that the elves would forever depart the shores of Middle Earth for the Undying Lands.

Lord Elrond chose to send Lord Glorfindel to the Grey Havens with the first group of elves to sail to Valinor. King Thranduil, broken by losing his only son, went with them to sail to Aman and once again be with his wife. Lord Círdan and the elves of the Mithlond began to build the large number of necessary elven ships. Glorfindel and Thranduil sailed to the Undying Lands and met with the Valar about the events in Middle Earth. Mithrandir returned to Minas Tirith and King Elessar.

The attack on Gondor quickly followed and it was assailed upon all fronts over decades. Though Rohan's borders remained quiet, King Éomer could not leave his lands undefended to send aid to Gondor. After the total destruction of Gondor's cities and the people within them, Sauron's eyes fixed on Minas Tirith where he would crush Isildur's heir at last.

Sauron himself came to Minas Tirith on the final day of its destruction and killed the last descendant of the Númenor kings among the ruins of the city. With Aragorn now dead, Gandalf was the last remaining member of the Fellowship. The Witch King took the White Wizard captive to Minas Morgul. Nazgul flew over Imladris.

**The King of Men's glory was dimmed and his city lay in ruin. The world was breaking. **

Decades later, the remaining elves in Imladris left for the Grey Havens with Lord Elrond and his sons. They crossed over the sea to the Undying Lands in the company of Lady Galadriel. Sauron entered the empty haven of the elves and burned the Last Homely House.

As the last remaining elves in Middle Earth prepared to depart for Aman, Sauron's armies fell upon the Grey Havens and took possession of all the remaining elven ships. Despite the brave defense of their harbor, Lord Círdan was taken captive to Minas Morgul and the fate of the elves of Mithlond was never known.

The power of the elves had departed Middle Earth. Nothing stood against the Dark Lord, and the last of the free peoples of the West, dwarves, hobbits, and the folk of Rohan, were overrun.

~*~

When Glorfindel finished telling her, Laurëanna was weeping. He had not seen his daughter cry since she was a young child. When she finally looked at him, her tear-filled eyes were full of shock and confusion.

"Ada, how could this have happened? How could one of the Ainur be capable of destroying part of Eru's design? I do not understand how so much darkness...so much evil could come from such good." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Glorfindel did not know what to say. How could he explain Sauron's betrayal, his fall from grace, when it was something he did not understand himself? How does one explain Morgoth's deeds: the first evil in the world? Saying nothing, he drew her to him, holding her as she sobbed uncontrollably. He glanced up and, through the window, he could see Indil weeping as well and knew she was remembering her home in Mithlond. His heart ached for those elves that had never made it to Aman.

**In less than a century, Middle Earth was lost forever and all of Valinor wept. **


	2. 1:Daughter of the House of Golden Flower

_A/N Thanks to Ellisk for the first round of beta on this and thanks to Aearwen for the newest round of beta'ing!_

**Elvish sayings: **  
Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Meleth i guilen - love of my life  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift Indil – Iris

* * *

_10th Day of April __  
__Fourth Age, Year 24 __  
__Grey Havens_

_Glorfindel walked to the stables to retrieve his pack, leaving King Thranduil and Lord Círdan inside Círdan's halls. He was glad to have a moment to himself. He was frustrated that Lord Elrond was sending him to Aman with the first ship rather than allowing him to stay here to help defend his people. But it was crucial for the elves with Glorfindel to make it safely to the Grey Havens and the Lord of Imladris trusted no other._

_Most of the Lórien elves that remained in Imladris had been in that company, though Lady Galadriel insisted on staying behind until everyone else had left. She was more worried about her people than herself; and in truth, of all the elves in Middle Earth, the Lothlórien elves had suffered the most. It was therefore decided that they should go to Valinor first before all others, and Glorfindel and Thranduil were to speak for those remaining elves in Middle Earth._

_"Lord Glorfindel, I did not see you."_

_Looking up, he saw a petite elleth that seemed familiar to him. She smiled warmly at him and he was struck by the way her eyes lit up when she smiled._

_"Yes, I had one more thing to retrieve. I am sorry, I cannot remember your name," Glorfindel said softly, watching her as she began unbridling her horse._

_"I do not know if you ever knew my name. We have only met one time. I was working with Lord Círdan on some scrolls when you arrived once before." Turning to him, she said, "My name is Indil."_

_Glorfindel nodded with a slight smile. He was not one to make idle conversation and struggled with it. In Imladris, many had thought him withdrawn and shy, others had even gone so far as to think him standoffish. He was none of these things; he just preferred to stay quiet unless he had something worthwhile to say, rather than chatter as some did. Indil watched him subtly as she was brushing her horse down. She remembered him very well, for he was perhaps the most handsome ellon she had ever seen. He was renowned for his bravery and heroic deeds, but to her, he was simply beautiful. The way he radiated power was erotic. Blushing as if he could hear her thoughts, she turned away. When she accidentally knocked over a stool with a large metal bucket, it made such a racket it startled her horse. The horse tossed his head to the side, knocking against her, and Indil began to fall._

_Moments before she hit the ground, perhaps getting trampled by her own horse, Glorfindel caught her and pulled her away from the horse. As soon as she regained her footing, Glorfindel began to sooth the horse. She watched in awe of his tender yet firm control of the animal. The horse finally calmed down and Glorfindel turned back to her._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned._

_Not trusting herself to speak, she shook her head. Glorfindel watched her a moment as if looking for any signs of injury, then removed his pack from the ground where he had dropped it. When he turned his back to her, Indil continued to watch him intently._

_"Perhaps you would like me to put your horse in his stall," he offered. She nodded with a weak smile._

_"I feel he likes you more than he does me right now," she teased softly. He led the horse into the stall, patting his muzzle soothingly._

_Returning to her, he smiled. "He seems a little temperamental."_

_"Yes, he is quite temperamental indeed. But I shall miss him," she replied sadly._

_"Do you leave on the ship with us?" he asked._

_"Yes. Círdan wanted me to take some scrolls that he does not wish to be left behind. He will be sending someone from the village on each ship until the final one when the remainder will leave. I am ready to go though; this world is harsh and evil. It is hard to remember why we continue trying each day to even make it through," she said as they began to walk towards Círdan's house. Her searching glance found his eyes and the deep hurt within the azure depths was clear. "I need some peace as well, even though I have not suffered as some of the others," she continued. "My heart breaks each time I see one of the Lórien elves. I feel guilty that we in Mithlond have suffered the least. Other than a few unorganized attempts of Saruman's forces, we have been spared."_

_Glorfindel looked at her in surprise. "Do not feel guilt for what is comforting to all of us. I fear that if the Grey Havens fell, the elves of Middle Earth would lose all hope. No, do not feel guilt. The elves here have welcomed the ones I bring with me with warmth and solace that was much needed."_

_Indil was quiet. She looked over at him a few times as if gathering her courage._

_"What of you, Lord Glorfindel? Why does a brave and honorable warrior carry such guilt after all that you have done?"_

_Glorfindel smiled sadly and looked out to the ocean. They both walked in silence for a moment._

_"Forgive me, I should have not been so forward," Indil said, embarrassed._

_"No. I am not offended by what you said, it's just…" Glorfindel looked at her. "I do not know how to answer."_

_"Just be honest: I am not judging you. Besides, I do not know you well enough to think anything you say is odd," Indil smiled. Glorfindel chuckled. "Obviously Lord Elrond trusts you to have given you such an important duty." She saw a flicker of emotion across his eyes, a cross between hurt and frustration. She wanted to bite her tongue. Everything she said seemed to be wrong._

_"Lord Glorfindel, once again, forgive me. It appears I am incapable of saying anything right tonight," Indil sputtered with a blush burning her cheeks. Glorfindel looked over at her surprised. His tone had betrayed his emotion about her last comment. "Indil, please, there is no need to apologize. You have neither offended me nor appeared forward. Apparently, I am incapable of making elf maidens feel anything but discomfort," Glorfindel teased with a slight smile. 'He is making this elf maiden feel a lot more than just discomfort,' Indil thought but managed not to say._

_"Perhaps we should start again." Indil stopped in the middle of the path and looked at him. When he stopped, she said, "I am most honored to meet you, Lord Glorfindel." Glorfindel smiled at her warmly as he said, "It is truly my honor, Lady Indil." The two stood quiet for a moment before he walked her home and she shyly wished him a good night._

_Over the next two days, as the elves made the final preparations to leave for Aman, Indil saw Glorfindel frequently and found herself unable to keep from watching him. He always seemed to be working harder or longer than everyone else, and though he hovered on the fringes of the tight knit group of elves that had come with him, he was most often alone. She could not understand why he seemed to exclude himself so much._

_The night before they sailed to Aman, Indil caught sight of him as she walked home. Glorfindel had removed his shirt and tied his hair back to keep it from interfering as he loaded various items on the ship. In the setting sun, he was quite a vision and she stopped to watch him. His skin had the barest glisten of sweat across his muscular upper body. Indil felt herself blushing. Again. It seemed that Lord Glorfindel had caused more blushes in two days than anyone else had in all of her life._

_"Perhaps Lord Glorfindel could use some refreshment." Lord Círdan's voice caused her to jump._

_Looking at him guiltily, Indil was mortified that he was smirking at her. She opened her mouth to say something to imply she was not doing what he thought she was. Realizing she was not that good of a liar, she shut her mouth. When he chuckled, she wished she could just disappear._

_"Lady Indil, I have never seen you at a loss for words. Are you well? Perhaps someone should go in your place tomorrow if you feel you are not well enough to go." _

_Círdan could not quite conceal his amusement. He had known Indil all of her life and he had never seen her act this flustered or guilty before. Despite the seriousness of the time, it was refreshing to see something so simple as the innocent infatuation of an elleth. It particularly touched his heart that her interest had fallen upon Glorfindel. His dear friend needed some happiness, even if it was just the simple admiration of a beautiful elleth. Handing Indil a flagon of cool water, he nodded towards Glorfindel. _

_She took the water from him and walked down the planks to the ship, and he could tell that she was trying to calm herself as she approached. For her sake, he hoped that she felt more in control by the time she reached her goal. _

_"Lord Glorfindel, you look hot and lonely. Perhaps you are in need of a moment's respite so you can cool down." Círdan had to work hard not to laugh aloud, both at her words and the expression on her face when Indil realized what she had just said. Understandably flustered, she thrust the water towards Glorfindel. _

_When she began to giggle uncontrollably, Círdan finally let go a chuckle of his own in relief. Her giggle quickly grew into laughter, and he saw her look away from Glorfindel and struggle to compose herself. He could see that Glorfindel, too, was amused. Indil's attempt to watch out of the corner of her eye after so pointedly looking away, and her consternation when Glorfindel caught her watching him, almost undid him, however. Círdan finally turned away to regain his composure. _

_Glorfindel was intrigued. He did not know Indil well enough to know if she normally was this easy to embarrass or set off into giggles. He had seen her often during the previous two days and she looked as if she was very serious when working. She had a cheerful and warm personality and appeared very self-confidant, so he did not understand why she seemed less so with him. When he caught her looking at him, he grinned to himself. _

_Looking a little confused and flustered, Indil smiled when he returned the water to her. Bidding him goodnight, she walked away at a pace that looked to be as fast as she could manage. Her back straightened as she went, as if she were seeking to regain some of her dignity. _

_Glorfindel smiled as he watched her leave. He would have stopped her but felt uncomfortable doing so. Besides they would be leaving midday tomorrow; perhaps he could get to know this mysterious elleth on the ship._

_~*~_

_The following night, Glorfindel came upon Indil sitting by herself on the deck. Even with just the moonlight on her, he could see how sad she was. After a moment, he realized that she was crying, her eyes fixed upon the horizon. He debated whether he should speak to her or leave her to her own thoughts, but though he normally would not have gone to comfort a relative stranger, she seemed so alone. Drawn to her despite his natural reservations, Glorfindel approached her._

_"Lady Indil, are you well?" he said softly as he sat beside her on the bench. Indil appeared trying smile, but she took one look in his eyes and lowered her head, her quiet sobs continuing. He gently took her hand, then put his finger under her chin, and pulled her face up to look at him._

_"What is it?" Glorfindel asked gently._

_"It is just difficult. I feel so terrible about it all. As we were leaving today, I was so relieved to leave, yet I feel guilty that I was able to and so many were not. I will miss my friends and Lord Círdan. I always thought I would be going to the Undying Lands because the sea called me, not because all elves were being forced to leave Middle Earth. I just feel so selfish and petty because I am feeling sorry for myself while others on board have lived through a nightmare. There are those we have left behind who might not make it to Aman at all and so many who have died before they ever had a chance to leave. I have had the good fortune of leaving early, and here I am, crying and whining to you like a spoilt child. I thought I would feel happy to be away but I just feel…" Indil drifted off._

_"Alone?" Glorfindel asked after a few moments._

_Indil nodded sadly. They sat there for a long time in silence. Eventually, she looked up at him with a weak smile. They had slowly gravitated towards each other and were now sitting very close together. Glorfindel felt a rush of warmth course through his body as he realized how little space remained between them. She blushed softly as if she felt the same. It felt so intimate. Her fingers had intertwined with his and he lightly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. _

_Glorfindel could not explain why it felt as if they had known each other forever when they had spoken only a few times. He felt comfort with her that he had not felt in awhile. Yet that comfort confused him as well. He worried that he was just reacting to the situation of leaving Middle Earth but he felt drawn to her. She had stopped crying and the two of them locked eyes for a few moments. Without even thinking, he leaned towards her and kissed her softly, tasting the salty sea air on her lips. _

_Indil's heart skipped a beat when he kissed her. It was a light kiss, barely a brush of their lips. His second kiss was longer as his lips danced gracefully against hers, caressing and teasing her lips. She felt herself melt into him as he brought his hand to cradle her head and boldly brought her closer to him. His kiss was as he was: powerful, sensual, erotic. Indil felt as if she was on fire yet she did not want to move away from the burning heat._

_Indil opened her mouth slightly and Glorfindel plunged his tongue into the hot depths of her mouth. Following his lead, she caressed his tongue with her own, her arm wrapping around his waist as their embrace became more heated. He felt passion flood his whole body as he took possession of her lips. Suddenly, Indil was aware that they were no longer alone and pulled away from him quickly. Glorfindel looked baffled then turned towards the voices, appearing to understand why she pulled away. Moving slightly apart, they resumed looking out at the ocean while the other elves on the deck walked past and sat nearby. For a long time they sat holding hands and stealing looks at each other wondering what had just transpired between them. And secretly wishing the other elves would leave so they could continue. _

**Daughter of the House of the Golden Flower**

24th Day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 88  
Tirion, Aman

_The shadows swelled as Glorfindel struggled to see. His heart beat loudly and his breathing was shallow. Círdan looked at him and seemed to call out to Glorfindel, pleading with him to end his misery at last. Glorfindel moved to help his friend only to realize he was meant to observe and suffer, not help. Strong unseen fingers clutched his shoulders, holding him back to watch his friend's agony. Círdan looked as though he had been tortured endlessly until his fëa strained to leave his hröa, to let him fade. Defeat was in his eyes. The elf's once fair face was now lined with age until he was almost unrecognizable._

_A movement out of the corner of his vision drew Glorfindel's eyes to a white figure standing helplessly to the side. Although the two were but steps from each other, some unseen barrier prevented Mithrandir from helping Círdan._

_Glorfindel struggled in vain to reach his friends, to help them. Mithrandir looked at him sadly._

_"He is coming," was all he said before the shadows concealed them both from view._

_Suddenly Glorfindel was released and fell to the ground. He was alone in blackness. _

~*~

Glorfindel jerked awake and sat up straight in bed. He was drenched in sweat and felt like he could not breathe. As he gasped for breath, Indil sat up and grabbed his arm. He looked at her as if he did not recognize her.

"What is it? What is wrong?" she said, concerned. Glorfindel's horrific nightmares had ceased years ago.

Glorfindel struggled to recover and compose himself. Finally, he smiled weakly and gently touched her face.

"'Tis merely a dream. Rest, it is still early," he said as he kissed her lightly.

She lay back down but watched him as he rose to stand at the window, letting the breeze cool his heated skin. When he heard the knock at the door, he jerked around. Grabbing clothes and quickly dressing, he ran to the door. He was surprised to see Eönwë when he opened it.

"Glorfindel, you and your wife are needed at the Ring of Doom today at midday."

Glorfindel did not argue, merely nodded. As Eönwë walked down the path, Glorfindel closed the door and leaned against it.

Once again, he would be asked to sacrifice for the lives of others.

~*~

Laurëanna opened her eyes and stretched lazily, not wanting to rouse completely yet. Rolling over, she snuggled up against her husband, enjoying the heat of his body. Still sleepy, she unconsciously began to run her fingers through his black mane of hair that draped over his back.

The windows in the bedroom were open and she could hear the birds outside already chirping though the sun had barely risen. The fragrant smell of jasmine was thick in the air, always strongest in the morning. A slight breeze ruffled the billowy curtains making them appear as if dancing. All was peaceful in these morning hours.

Laurëanna had lived all of her life in the city of Tirion at the base of the Pelori Mountains. It was a beautiful city of white stone and marble: full of terraces, courtyards, and fountains with crystal steps leading to the city. She spent countless hours lost in the lush gardens, trying to memorize all of the different varieties of flowers. The buildings had a glittering sheen that reflected the sunlight, making them look like jewels against the sky.

There were always musicians and singers in the well-kept streets, and the buildings never looked old or run down; for the elves that lived in Tirion took great pride in their wondrous city in the heart of Eldamar. Laurëanna loved everything about the city and could not imagine living anywhere else.

She and Elrohir lived in a beautiful cottage with ivy-covered walls. Throughout the house were arched openings and windows that were kept open most of the time to allow the soft breeze to flood the house with the fragrant scent of the flora encircling their home. Though it was smaller than the homes of their parents, it was perfect for the younger couple. Furthermore, every aspect of the home was lovingly designed to look like Elrohir's former home in Imladris, as it had been during the days of peace. Laurëanna spent weeks with Celebrían drawing out every detail, from the Silverlode Bridge and the flowers and trees that had surrounded the house to the carved headboards over the beds and the furniture in every room.

Before their home, purple wisteria wrapped the archway of pale wood that framed the steps that led towards Tirion, and just beyond was a bridge above a small stream that bubbled over rocks in a soothing cadence. The covered patio, with its fountain, flowerbeds, and statues, all custom made, were identical to that found in the gardens of Imladris. Laurëanna wanted Elrohir to have a piece of the beauty of his childhood home as part of their new life together in Valinor, and she had spent hours planting each flower and tree.

Elrohir loved that his wife had taken such care to design their home with his memories in mind. So like Imladris was their small home that whenever the former residents of the Last Homely House visited, they felt as though they had for a moment stepped back through time. His parents would often visit their home and sometimes disappear only to be found cuddling like they were newly married in the large domed gazebo that Celebrían had once designed herself in their home on Middle Earth. This one was an exact duplicate of the original, lovingly recalled in its every detail.

Elladan spent much of his time in the cottage as well, for though he spent most nights in his father's house to allow the couple plenty of time alone, the twins had not been separated since birth. Laurëanna understood the need for the brothers to spend time together and she loved Elladan dearly, so he had a bedroom there as well and stayed with them two to three nights a week.

As beloved as their private nest was, still they spent countless days along the coast in Alqualondë, where Lady Galadriel had chosen to live. Quite a few friends of both Laurëanna's father and husband lived there, though everyone had been surprised that the Lady of the Golden Wood had elected to settle on the coast rather than inland with her family.

Swan Manor, as Galadriel's home was called, had outside walls covered in shells and pearls from the sea. The translucent layers made Swan Manor iridescent and depending on the sun's rays upon it, the manor appeared various shades the soft jewel tones of ruby, opal, jade, and sapphire. Laurëanna was awed by the splendor of the manor. She and Elrohir had spent many hours walking through the courtyards filled with marble statues and fountains overlooking the ocean below.

The Terrace of the Sea, on the back of Swan Manor, was also encrusted with sea shells that had washed up on the Bay of Eldamar's shores and had been gathered and painstakingly affixed to the terrace. The terrace had the finest view of the ocean in all of Aman, save that from Oiolossë on Mount Taniquetil. The island of Tol Eressëa did not block the view of the perfect crystal cerulean waters that shimmered in the sun. Its glowing orb appeared to melt into the water each night, and to Laurëanna, it was the most romantic place in Valinor and she would sit snuggled in Elrohir's embrace in the evening hours watching the sunset. Though Galadriel visited her children and grandchildren in Tirion frequently, Laurëanna and Elrohir traveled to Swan Manor at least once a month, enjoying the long, white, sandy beaches as well as the hidden coves.

Laurëanna smiled in memory of the last time they had been there. They had ridden horses along the pale shores until the sun had melted into the sea, and they had stopped in a very secluded area and made love for hours before falling asleep on the beach. The sounds of the ocean's waves crashing against the shore had made her feel so peaceful she had not wanted to go back to Galadriel's manor the next morning.

Thoughts of that night made her very aware of her husband's soft skin against hers. He was facing away from her so she ran her hands over his solid muscular back down to his perfectly sculpted behind. Her husband's body made her burn with desire. Moving his thick hair away, she began to kiss his neck. She wrapped her arm around his chest then lightly nibbled along his shoulder.

"Laurëanna, you are insatiable," he mumbled, still half asleep.

She giggled. "You have not complained so far. Why would you start now?"

"It was not a complaint, merely an observation." He pulled her hand from his chest and kissed her palm. Elrohir rolled on his back and rubbed his gray eyes that were still clouded with sleep. Laurëanna put her head on his shoulder and draped her leg across his. His young wife had more passion in her than he had ever thought possible. He sometimes thought that her calm demeanor and serene quality caused her desire to increase rather than her temper to flare. He was quite happy with this. He had a beautiful passionate wife who rarely showed any anger. While her heart was tender and loving like her mother, she did inherit Glorfindel's stubborn streak and resolve. Elrohir's hotheaded temper had greatly calmed since he came to Valinor and met her. Luckily for both of them, they rarely disagreed. It could prove to be disastrous with his temper and her obstinacy.

All of his life in Middle Earth had been focused on protecting those he loved; this duty had been foremost in his heart and he had become a skilled and valiant warrior. It had taken him some time before he had grown accustomed to the peacefulness of Aman. She, on the other hand, had grown up here. She had been born while he was still in Middle Earth trying to survive and she was very young and untainted by the darkness that they had all seen. He had been drawn to those qualities, which were like a soothing balm on his wounded heart.

Elrohir had never intended to marry, but he now knew that his delay had been fated, for she was the one he truly was destined to be with for the rest of eternity. She had seen past his hard exterior to his fëa and fallen deeply in love with him, much to his surprise and her father's horror.

Elrohir smiled, remembering Glorfindel's face when Laurëanna had told him they wished to be bound. He had looked at Elrohir as if he wanted to crush him. That Glorfindel had known him his whole life had not helped Elrohir gain approval to romance his daughter. It was not until he saw how happy his daughter was that he finally accepted Elrohir as her betrothed.

The union delighted his parents, however. Not only did they love Laurëanna; they had also given up on either of their sons finally marrying. Unfortunately for Elladan, they now wished for both sons to be happily married. Celebrían had not ceased to introduce him to every unmarried elleth she knew. Lord Elrond did not concern himself with the matchmaking but he did wish for Elladan to join his brother in wedded bliss. He wished to see both of his sons happy after the somber life they had lived.

While it had taken Glorfindel some time to warm to the idea his daughter was in love with one of the twin terrors, her mother, Indil, had been unreservedly thrilled. Indil had once told him she knew her daughter's heart and, much like hers had been drawn to Glorfindel's troubled and tired fëa, Laurëanna was drawn to Elrohir's wounds as well. While both brothers had changed over time, the biggest change had been seen in Elrohir since meeting Laurëanna. He had always been the more serious and solitary one, despite his quick temper, and all the more so since his mother's capture and torture by orcs. Almost from the second they met, Laurëanna had been drawn to Elrohir. The very day she met him, she had told her mother, away from her father's prying ears, that one day she would win his love. She did not care about how many years separated them. He could have been older than her father and she would not have cared. Glorfindel would have been quite happy for her to stay away from all males entirely.

Laurëanna could tell the twins apart within hours of knowing them while some that had known them their whole lives could not tell. They were as different as night and day to her. Although he had tried, Elladan had not been able to fool her as of yet. Whether he was slapped or not for his efforts depended on the manner in which he tested her. He had stopped his many attempts to kiss her in an effort of deception after she bit him on the lip. Luckily for him, Elrohir just shook his head and sighed at his brother's pitiful obsession. After awhile, everyone began to tell her just to feign a blunder so Elladan would stop.

"If he wants to continue to make a fool of himself, so be it. I will not look like a fool so that he may stop." Laurëanna flatly refused.

Of course, Elladan's remarks were similar. "She will make a mistake one day and I shall never let her forget it."

Everyone felt that since she had grown up without siblings and he had lost his younger sister, the two of them had been drawn together in a bond as strong as her love for her husband. They teased each other mercilessly yet everyone knew their genuine fondness for each other. Their relationship had been a blessing to both of the brothers due to their closeness and need to remain so. Once Laurëanna' and Elrohir were married, everyone was happy with the bond the two families shared. Elrohir soon noticed that Laurëanna's hand was stroking his chest steadily moving downwards. Chuckling, he waited until she raised her face to him with her deep blue eyes looking so very innocent.

"Why are you chuckling? What do you find so humorous?"

"Your attempts at being subtle are quite humorous." Elrohir smiled as he lowered his lips to hers.

Rolling on his side, Elrohir buried his hands in her golden hair and pulled her close to him as he sought out the warmth of her mouth against his. As always, their kisses ignited a flame of desire in both of them that soon raged out of control. As his tongue moved against hers, his hand slipped down her back to her bottom. Her hand came to rest on his hip, lightly pulling him to her.

Fully aroused, Elrohir was intent on making love to his wife when they heard a loud knock on their front door.

"Ignore it. It is Elladan. Only my fool brother would knock on anyone's door this early in the morning," he whispered as his hands roamed her body.

Once again the knock came even louder. Laurëanna giggled when he frowned. He tried yet again to ignore it but the third knock seemed loud enough for the neighbors to hear and he rolled on his back while groaning in frustration. Getting off the bed, he grabbed a pair of leggings off the chair and jerked them on. Then he yanked a tunic off a chair on the way out of the bedroom putting it on while storming down the hall.

"If someone is not dead, I am going to kill him," Elrohir seethed. He jerked open the door to see a very surprised Eönwë.

"Yes?" Elrohir asked as he quickly tempered his look. His mind could not comprehend any reason why the Maia would be there.

"I bring a message from Manwë that you and Glorfindel's daughter are to be at Máhanaxar at midday today for a council of the Ainur," Eönwë said, matter of factly.

"Do you know what is this about?" Elrohir asked, confused. There was absolutely no reason why the Ainur would want to see the two of them.

"I was asked to deliver the message to you but I cannot discuss this matter any further."

"To whom else you have given this message?" Elrohir persisted, trying to gain more information.

"It is not my place to say," Eönwë answered in a tone that did not allow for any more questions. "Will both of you be there at midday?"

"Of course," Elrohir said respectfully with a nod.

Eönwë turned and walked away leaving a puzzled Elrohir in the doorway. Closing the door, Elrohir's mind raced as to what this summons could be about. Practically running down the hall, he burst into the bedroom causing Laurëanna to sit up quickly.

"What has happened? Is someone hurt?" she asked as she left the bed.

"No. No one is hurt. The Ainur have summoned us to Máhanaxar at midday. You need to dress quickly so we can go to see your father. Perhaps he knows something about this. If not, surely my father would know," Elrohir explained, rushing around the room gathering his clothes so he could dress as soon as he bathed.

"Elrohir, what are you talking about?" Laurëanna put on a robe as she watched her husband as if he had gone mad.

"Laurëanna, I do not know anymore than what I have told you. Eönwë has summoned us to the Ring of Doom at midday to meet with the Ainur. I do not know why. I just know we need to get bathed and dressed very quickly so we can go to your father's then my father's if Glorfindel knows nothing of this meeting," Elrohir replied, shortly as he was walking out of the room.

After he was ready and waiting impatiently for her, she was still trying to decide which gown to wear. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were shaking. She had no idea what she should wear to an event like this. It is not as if the Valar were inviting them over for tea. They were being summoned to the Ring of Doom. She did not know of anyone being summoned there other than her father when he had returned from Middle Earth and rarely Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel were summoned to meet with the Maiar. The Valar did not send for many elves to attend their councils, certainly not elves like she and Elrohir. She could not imagine what this was about.

Looking up, she saw an exasperated Elrohir in the doorway.

"Laurëanna, perhaps you misunderstood when I said we needed to hurry."

"Elrohir, I do not know what to wear. I do not want to appear improper by wearing the wrong dress." Rolling his eyes and sighing, Elrohir walked to the closet and moved her clothes around. Jerking a gown out of the closet, he handed it to her.

"Do not argue. We do not have time. Wear this one," Elrohir said. When she opened her mouth, he quickly cut her off. "It will be more improper for us to be late than it would be for you to wear the wrong gown. Now as I said before, hurry." Gritting her teeth, Laurëanna snatched the gown from his hands. "Do not treat me like a child please." Elrohir watched her long enough to make sure she did not start trying to find another gown and was actually getting dressed in the one he had chosen. He ignored her looks of annoyance. If he were not looking right at it, he would not have remembered the color of the gown. He had merely chosen the one that had the least amount of things for her to fiddle with. Laurëanna had a tendency to be restless when she was nervous and he did not want to give her a gown that gave her hands adornments to toy with.

Hearing a knock at the door, he left her dressing and walked back down the hall. Opening the door less forcefully, he was glad to see Elladan in the doorway this time.

"I think that is the first time you have opened the door without glaring at me." Elladan smirked.

"Did you come to test my abilities at opening doors or just my patience?" Elrohir cocked his head to the side as he leaned against the doorframe.

"At least with the glares, I am allowed into the house." Elladan smiled. Elrohir sighed and moved out of the doorway to permit Elladan to come into the house.

"Elladan, we do not have time to visit right now."

"Perhaps you were going to see Glorfindel or father about Eönwë's summons," Elladan said, no longer smiling.

"You were told to be there as well?" Elrohir asked.

"No, I believe I was the only one not invited. Father and mother have both been asked as well as Galadriel. She is on her way here already as she was the first told. Eönwë also told father that King Thranduil and Queen Tavaril, as well as Glorfindel and Indil have all been summoned."

"What could this possibly be in reference to?" Laurëanna asked as she walked into the room. Elladan smiled and hugged her quickly.

"Let us discuss this on the way to your father's," Elrohir said, grabbing her hand as he opened the door.

The three of them walked quickly through the town barely noticing others passing them by on the walkways. Both sets of parents lived on the other side of the city. Elrond had sent Elladan to notify them that he was going to Glorfindel's house and to meet them there.

Walking into her parent's house, Laurëanna was greeted by her obviously concerned mother.

"Oh, I am so glad you are all here now. Your father is wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing," Indil said kissing her daughter. She gave each of the twins a fond embrace.

Walking into the sitting room, Laurëanna walked to her father.

"Ada, what is the meaning of this meeting? Do you know?" Glorfindel stopped his pacing long enough to kiss her on the forehead and hug her tightly.

"No one knows what this is about. None of us," he explained, his irritation evident. Glorfindel hated waiting. He had no patience for standing around waiting for things to happen. The warrior in him preferred being on the offensive rather than sitting on his hands doing nothing. Every minute waiting was agonizing for him.

Laurëanna and Elrohir each greeted Elrond and Celebrían as well. Glorfindel continued to pace like a caged animal as Laurëanna sat with Celebrían and her mother waiting. Lord Elrond and his sons watched Glorfindel silently, his tension filling the room. Some time later, Lady Galadriel arrived as well. As always, Lady Galadriel appeared regal and beautiful to Laurëanna and she felt plain near Lady of the Golden Wood. If she were not so welcoming and endearing to Laurëanna then the young elleth would have shied away from Galadriel completely. But Galadriel made Laurëanna feel as if she were the most special person in her life. With those she loved, Galadriel always made them feel like they were the most important person in Arda to her. The way she hung on every word spoken and graced each one with her special smile made those closest to her open their hearts and allow her aura to enter.

Laurëanna had been timid and afraid near her for so long much to Elrohir's amusement. He knew his grandmother's ways well. Long had she made him feel like he was more special than his siblings were. It was not until he was older that he realized that she had made each of them feel that way. As predicted, Laurëanna was soon under her spell as well and had been drawn to her since that day. Even though she seemed uneasy, Lady Galadriel still greeted everyone individually taking a special moment with each of them. As always she was able to calm Laurëanna with ease, as no one else had been able to do. The two sat side by side with Galadriel holding Laurëanna's hand tenderly as she spoke to her daughter and Indil. All in the room seemed calmed by her presence, even Glorfindel who soon walked to an overstuffed chair and dropped into it with a frown.

"Naneth, do you know what this meeting is about?" Celebrían asked quietly. Like her mother, her melodic voice soothed those with whom she spoke.

"Nay, iellen, I do not. Has anyone else been told anything other than to be there at midday?" Galadriel queried as she looked around the room.

Elrond and Glorfindel shook their heads. Elrohir was quiet and lost in thought. He walked over and sat by Laurëanna looking at her for a long time.

"Elrohir?" Indil asked.

"There was one thing rather odd," Elrohir began but did not further explain. Looking down, he took her other hand in his as he focused on the slender gold band on her index finger.

"Elrohir, perhaps if you share it with us, we could ponder it as well," Elladan retorted only to be glared at by his twin.

Elrohir was quiet for a moment as everyone waited. Looking at Laurëanna, he finally spoke.

"It was strange the way Eönwë spoke of Laurëanna. He did not call her by her name nor call her my wife. He called her 'Glorfindel's daughter,' which now seems rather odd."

All eyes turned to look at Laurëanna who instantly felt self-conscious

"Elrohir, I am sure that was just his way of thinking of me. 'Tis nothing more, I am certain," Laurëanna stammered but all eyes remained on her.

"Perhaps," Galadriel said, squeezing Laurëanna's hand then turning away.

Glorfindel watched Galadriel closely. He had seen the way Galadriel seemed doubtful in her dismissal of the subject.

"Lady Galadriel, does this have something to do with my daughter?" Glorfindel dared.

The room was quiet for a long time waiting for her to answer. Just as she seemed about to do so there was a knock at the door causing some of them to jump at the sudden sound. Indil rose and quickly went to the door letting Thranduil and Tavaril into the house.

"It is time now. We must leave if we wish to be there by midday," Elrond said, standing. "I am sure all of our questions will be answered soon."

~*~

Elrohir looked over at Laurëanna; and even though she appeared calm to others, she had already subtly begun fidgeting. She had a lock of her golden hair wrapped around her fingers and had begun twisting it. Pulling her hand out of her hair, he held her hand firmly, yet lovingly, interlacing his strong fingers with her delicate ones. Their eyes met and he could see not only nervousness, but fear in them. He tried to look reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand with a small smile. She seemed soothed a little. He, on the other hand, felt only turmoil. He knew, for some reason, this was about her although he could not fathom what it was.

Glancing around subtly, he saw that the Maiar had joined their small group along with all of the Valar save Manwë and Varda. Eönwë was waiting at the top of the podium for their arrival. The eight Aratar, High Ones of Arda, sat in their thrones on a raised section of Máhanaxar. Also, seated with them were Nessa, Vána, and Tulkas. The two Fëanturi or Masters of Spirits, Irmo and Namo, and their wives, Vairë and Estë sat in the thrones before them as well.

The Maiar sat in the circle to the left and right of them. None of the Ainur looked at him. Some of the Maia had greeted his father, King Thranduil, Lord Glorfindel, and Lady Galadriel. Indil, Celebrían, and Tavaril had been introduced as well. Whenever anyone would introduce Elrohir and Laurëanna to one of the Maia, he noticed a slight almost unseen hesitance as each of them looked at his wife intently before catching themselves. Yes, he knew somehow this had to do with Laurëanna, and his blood ran cold when he thought about what it might mean. Laurëanna had never been so nervous is her whole life. She felt like she should not even be breathing the same air as those around her. The Valar all shone as if brighter than the sun and were dressed in stately robes of various rich colors.

Aulë and his wife Yavanna sat beside the empty thrones of Manwë and Varda. Aulë wore robes of rich reds that had gems around the collar and he wore a thick chain of gold. He was tall and slender with golden hair. Yavanna, in her deep green robes and her waist length red hair, was as beautiful as any creation she had wrought. Laurëanna could not look at her without thinking of the gardens throughout Valinor. Growing up, she had loved to hear stories of Yavanna from her mother. She felt awed in her presence and blushed when Yavanna looked at her and bestowed her with a smile as if she knew of Laurëanna's fascination with her.

Tulkas and Nessa sat next to them. Tulkas was an imposing figure with golden hair and beard and a ruddy complexion yet he seemed to smile quite a bit. His wife Nessa sat with her husband and appeared small and light beside him in her colorful robes and a blush on her cheeks.

Sitting beside Manwë's throne was Ulmo, Lord of the Waters. Ulmo, in his silver mail, seemed larger than all others assembled. She could imagine him amongst the waves of the stormiest seas. Even now, she could almost see the waves surrounding him. She knew if he was here, this must be very important indeed. He must have felt her eyes on him for he turned in her direction as she quickly looked away.

The two Fëanturi, Námo and his brother Irmo, sat together with their wives. Laurëanna felt uneasy when she looked at Námo. A chill ran down her back as she observed his stern face surrounded by white hair. He was dressed in somber black robes. She glanced over at her father for a moment thinking of his time in the Halls of Mandos and felt a tightening in her chest. Glorfindel must have sensed her looking at him because he turned in her direction. For a moment he looked serious then he gave her a slight smile and a quick wink. She smiled despite herself. Looking forward again, she once again resumed her subtle observation of the Valar.

Beside Námo's wife, Vairë, sat his brother Irmo and his wife, Estë. Both had thick dark hair. His robes were a deep azure almost the same color of his eyes. Estë's raiment, as always, was gray. Dressed in earthly tones were Oromë and Vána, the Ever Young, and beside them sat Nienna. Nienna had a look of sadness to her face that tore at Laurëanna's heart and tears sprung to her eyes. The three of them were having a quiet conversation while the other Valar were silent, patiently awaiting the arrival of Manwë and Varda.

Looking at her family, Laurëanna saw that everyone seemed outwardly calm, even Elrohir. But she felt the clamminess of his hand and knew his calmness was a façade. On one side of her were her parents then Thranduil and Tavaril. Beside her husband sat his parents and Lady Galadriel. She had been seated directly in the middle and she felt like squirming around in her chair like a hyper child forced to sit still. To others she would appear serene and calm but inside her mind was working constantly.

'Why are we here? Why would Elrohir and I be asked here for any reason?' She thought and grew terrified it might mean something bad for her husband. She looked over at him and he at her. He squeezed her hand and she smiled faintly. As long as he was there with her, she had little fear that things would turn out well. She looked at him lovingly and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Pushing the nagging doubt to the back of her mind, she began to calm her frayed nerves. When Eönwë announced Manwë and Varda, her nervousness came back instantly.

When Manwë and Varda arrived, Laurëanna gasped and dug her nails into Elrohir's hand. She ignored his quick intake of breath as she did so. Manwë looked so powerful and regal in his sapphire robes that were the same color of his eyes yet he looked kind and compassionate. He smiled warmly at those assembled. He appeared unaware of his own power and had a welcoming demeanor to him.

It was Varda that took Laurëanna's breath away. Everyone knew that Elbereth was too beautiful to describe in words; but until she was faced with the vision of a face lit by the light of Ilúvatar, Laurëanna had never known it to be possible to be so beautiful. She could not pull her eyes away from her; and when Varda looked upon her and smiled, Laurëanna's heart pounded in her chest. She felt like the stars had just kissed her themselves. Struggling to compose herself, she looked away for a moment. All those with her seemed to be affected the same way.

After Manwë and Varda had seated themselves, Eönwë sat nearby with Ilmarë. There were a few moments of silence before Varda smiled at Manwë and he spoke to those assembled.

"This meeting has come at a time where we are in a most difficult situation. Evil is once again upon us and not since the days during the fall of Númenor, has Sauron's treachery affected Aman so much. Middle Earth is forever lost to his power, but now he seeks to darken Arda completely."

Elrohir felt sickened by the name of the Dark Lord. Flashes of the torment Sauron had caused on Middle Earth tore through his mind and he shut his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. He felt cold and eerie as if words of doom were about to be spoken. Many times he had looked death in the face and was not afraid. He felt fear now. When he opened his eyes, Manwë was looking directly at him as if he knew his thoughts.

"The pain you have all suffered on Middle Earth will soon be forced onto Aman as well, if we do not act. Sauron has amassed an army and with the aid of our betrayer, Saruman, he is crossing the seas to the Undying Lands."

"He would not be able to sail here without elven ships. Even if he could come here, Ulmo could stop him before he arrived. Besides, how would his forces find the Straight Road?" Salmar questioned.

"He has a fleet of Elven ships. Cirdan and the Teleri elves from Mithlond were not killed, but enslaved by Sauron. At first, the elves built the ships fearing what Sauron would do to their Lord Cirdan, who was being held in Minas Morgul by the Witch King. Eventually they were corrupted and built the ships in the service of the Dark Lord." Ulmo said in a deep booming voice. "When the hobbit, Frodo, was killed, he had the gift from Galadriel, the phial with the Star of Eärendil. It will be used to guide his way."

"But can you not stop this fleet before it arrives?" Melian asked.

"His ships are unseen by my eyes. Whether by Saruman or The Ring's power, I do not know, but his ships have passed out of sight. I fear I cannot stop them." Ulmo's voice sounded sad to Laurëanna.

'Why was this happening now? Everyone is happy now and finally at peace,' Laurëanna thought, tears stinging her eyes.

"Based on when Ossë told Ulmo the elven ships departed, we know that within the next twelve days, Sauron will land on Tol Eressëa with forces large enough to destroy it," Manwë said, solemnly.

The council erupted into gasps and whispered chatter. Laurëanna looked to those with her. Elrohir had an unreadable expression that reminded her of the days that had first met. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel looked upset. Galadriel studied her hands that were on her lap. Never had Laurëanna seen her look this way. Her mother and Tavaril both had silent tears rolling down their faces while Thranduil looked at the ground.

The look on her father's face made her blood run cold. She had never seen him this way. She imagined this is what he looked like in battle for he terrified her now. She bit her lip to keep from crying even as her hands started shaking.

Elrohir felt her hand shaking and was once again aware of her beside him. For a moment he had been back in Middle Earth amidst the horror but feeling her near, he pulled her even closer.

"Laurëanna, it will be all right. Do not worry. You will be safe, meleth i guilen," he whispered in her ear. Laurëanna looked at him surprised. "It is not myself I am worried about. I do not want to see everyone's peace disrupted or even worse, lives lost. I do not want any more death surrounding those that I love. I do not want the evil to come here and destroy all that is good," she whispered back.

Ignoring those around them, Elrohir gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We can fight him and prevent him from coming into Valinor, defend Tol Eressëa as well as Alqualondë. He cannot win this fight," Tulkas said angrily.

"He would not win a war against all of the Valar," Varda agreed. "But at what price? How many elves along the coasts will die? No, this is not a battle that we can win; there would be too many lives lost. All we could do is destroy him, not undo the evil he will bring with him. The loss would be too great, and the darkness he would bring here would forever linger."

"Then what are we to do?" Yavanna asked, calmly. "Aman has already been taken out of the circles of the world. Middle Earth is devastated. What can we do to stop him from destroying everything beautiful and peaceful in Arda?"

"So desperate are the times that we are forced to seek a way to not only prevent this from happening but also undo some of the damage that has been done in the past century of Middle Earth," Manwë said.

Manwë looked at Varda and she nodded. Her soothing voice calmed those present as she spoke. "Eru Ilúvatar has shown to us a way to prevent Sauron's forces from setting foot in Aman and save Middle Earth so that it might see the days of peace if we are successful."

Everyone assembled brightened at this news. Laurëanna smiled at Elrohir and stroked his hand. In the back of her mind was still the curiosity why she and Elrohir had been asked to come here. Her questions were soon answered.

"Eru will allow us to send only one back in time to the moment that forever changed the tide. That person will have one chance to right what is wrong by helping to ensure King Elessar walks the Paths of the Dead. The future that had been foretold by both Lord Elrond and seen in the mirror by Lady Galadriel will then come to pass," Varda continued. Looking at Laurëanna she smiled. "Laurëanna, daughter of Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, the one chosen is you."

All of the color drained from Laurëanna's face.

~*~

"This is not possible!" Glorfindel jumped from his seat. "She cannot go back to Middle Earth. She would most certainly die."

"Glorfindel, I know this will be difficult for you to accept. This decision was not made by us nor do we take it lightly," Manwë explained as Varda sat back down.

"I do not understand why she was chosen. She is not a warrior, has always lived in times of peace. Why not someone else?" Glorfindel looked at Manwë.

Indil started crying softly. Laurëanna was too shocked to do or say anything yet vaguely noticed that Elrohir's hand had grown cold.

"A person cannot exist in the same time as their former self. Laurëanna had not even been born when King Elessar failed to take his intended path. Therefore, she is the only one who can do this," Manwë explained calmly.

"If I may." Lord Elrond stood and Manwë nodded. "How would this happen? If she changes the past, would she not change her own future as well?" He paused and looked sharply at Manwë. "Could she change the future so greatly that she herself would no longer exist?"

"We would alter her life so that she would exist separately of Glorfindel's and Indil's life when she goes back through time, similar to a parallel plane," Manwë explained.

"So she would stop being our daughter completely," Indil said, her voice sounding as if her heart was broken.

Varda looked at Indil for a long time. "She would never stop being your daughter in her heart and mind."

"If she fails to alter the past or if she does and it does not prevent Sauron from coming to power, what would happen then? Would she be allowed to return to this time?" King Thranduil asked.

"No. She would never be allowed to come back to this time for once she goes back, everything will be altered for her and everyone else. Her existence in the past will change the future of all of you here," Manwë explained. "Like all of the Eldar, she will return to Valinor when she leaves Middle Earth but her life will not be the same as it is now."

"Manwë, perhaps you could explain how this can be done," Nienna suggested.

"Laurëanna would be sent back to Helm's Deep after the Rohirrim defeated Saruman's forces. Once she is there, she will need to convince King Elessar to go to Isengard with Mithrandir rather than riding to Gondor. This will place him in Rohan when Grey Company arrives and, therefore, would allow him to receive the message from Elrond in time to walk the Paths of the Dead. The only thing that changed from both Elrond and Galadriel's visions was Elessar's location when he received the message from Elrohir and Elladan," Manwë explained.

Aulë leaned forward and asked, "Would this one change alter history enough that we will not see Sauron come to power and the destruction of Middle Earth? It seems like a small thing to change so much."

"Yes, it is a small change in history. Perhaps there are other changes that could prevent more suffering but Eru has shown us that this is what changed it from what had been foretold. No one could have known how this one decision made by Elessar would affect everything. We have been given one chance to solve this problem. Laurëanna would ensure that this decision was not made incorrectly the second time," Manwë replied looking to the other Vala.

"One thing must be understood though," Varda warned. "Laurëanna can never tell anyone directly what happened when King Elessar failed to take the Paths of the Dead. Also, she would not be allowed to tell her family or her friends who she is in their life now. Doing so might alter someone's true path, causing more changes and possibly more damage that has already been done."

Elrohir felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"So, we are to let her go back in time to a place where she will most likely die with the small chance that she might be able to stop what has happened? And if she fails, she is doomed to live through what we have all lived through, yet with the knowledge that she had failed to prevent it all from happening," Elrohir said, harshly. Elrond put his hand on his son's arm to remind him to whom he was speaking to no avail. "Yet she is not allowed to tell anyone who she is. Why would Aragorn change his path and go against what he believed to be right at the wish of an unknown elleth?"

"You are right to question this, Elrohir. There is one person's help she might seek because his life was ended shortly after Elessar failed to take the Paths of the Dead. She would not alter his life's path accept to possibly save him," Varda explained.

"Legolas," King Thranduil said.

"Yes, Thranduil. Legolas. He was a trusted friend to Elessar and would be able to assist Laurëanna in this task." Varda nodded.

"Why would Legolas believe her?" Vana asked.

"She will take something with her or be told something that only Legolas would know to persuade him she was sent by us. I am certain that Thranduil and Tavaril know of something that would ensure that he believed her," Manwë looked at the couple, who both nodded.

Glorfindel watched silently as all of the details were discussed. Finally, looking towards Indil, he said, "And if she dies?"

Everyone was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Varda said, "There is nothing we can do to prevent her death. Legolas will protect her, as will those with him and that is what we must rely on."

"Laurëanna can choose not to do this. If she does, it will be understood and no one will fault her for her decision," Manwë said looking from Glorfindel to Laurëanna.

"Laurëanna, do you have any questions?" Varda asked.

Tears had already started filling her eyes so Laurëanna had been biting her lip to hold them back.

"Do I need to make my decision now? When would I leave if I do go?" Laurëanna struggled to make her voice loud enough to be heard.

"Eönwë will stay here until nightfall tonight. If you have not decided by nightfall, he will return tomorrow at midday. By nightfall tomorrow we need to know your decision. You would need to leave ten days from now. It will allow you time with your family and you will need to learn some things about Middle Earth that you would have known if you had lived there during that time. We cannot give you any more time than that I am afraid. There will only be a window of two days between when you leave and when Sauron is to arrive. We will begin to prepare our defense in the meantime in case you fail or unwilling to accept this task," Manwë answered.

Laurëanna nodded and he continued, "Laurëanna, I understand we are asking you to do something dangerous and if you fail it will be even more dangerous. You will have to give up your life and your relationships here as well. No one will fault you if you feel you cannot do this. But Eru has put faith in you. We shall do the same."


	3. 2: Sacrifices

_A/N Thanks once again to my lovely beta Elliska and to Viv and Maram for their first read through and advice on this chapter. Thanks also to Ghetto and Space for your help! Thanks to Tolkien for letting me play in his world even though I am making no money doing so._

**Elvish sayings:****  
**Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Meleth i guilen - love of my life  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris

_28th Day of May__  
__Fourth Age, Year 24__  
__Ship to Aman/Tirion, Aman_

_Indil and Glorfindel had spent their whole time on the ship together. As the elves that knew Glorfindel smiled at the change in the serious and distant lord, Indil enjoyed every moment she was with him. Her hearted ached with the pain she saw in his eyes and she tried to overcome that sadness rather than discuss it with him. She knew he would not open up to her until he was ready. Until then, she made it her mission to make him smile as often as possible._

_"You are not telling the truth, Indil. I refuse to believe you," Glorfindel shook his head. They were sitting on the deck near the bow of the ship late one afternoon._

_"I am telling the complete truth. Lord Cirdan taught me how to swim by throwing me into the ocean," Indil laughed._

_"I find that hard to believe. And why would your parents allow such a thing to occur?" Glorfindel smirked._

_"Apparently, Lord Cirdan taught my father the same way and his father before him. He seems to believe that is the only way to teach a child to swim," Indil laughed, as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear._

_Glorfindel studied her for a moment._

_"What is it?" she asked with a smile._

_"I was just thinking I am glad he was right," Glorfindel grinned running a finger lightly down her arm. "For if it had not worked, you would not be here to tell me this story."_

_Indil laughed for a moment._

_"Well, it did not actually work. He and my father had to come in after me. After that my mother decided to find another way to teach me how to swim," Indil shook her head. "Which is why Lord Cirdan had to throw me in the water again years later. I still had not learned. Luckily for you, I learned the second time, for my father had already told me he would not come in after me. He said it was too humiliating for him to have a daughter living in Mithlond that could not swim"_

_Glorfindel chuckled. She had the most cheerful and warm personality he had ever known. Even when he felt like withdrawing back into his shell, she managed to pull him back out. She had a stubborn streak as well and refused to let him shut her out._

_"Indil, you know we will arrive in Valinor tomorrow evening," Glorfindel began. He could not believe how nervous he felt._

_"Yes I know. I must be honest. I am so relieved. This boat has gotten smaller on the way or the people have gotten bigger," Indil giggled._

_"Indil," Glorfindel said seriously and her eyes flew to his. Her smile faded seeing how serious he was._

_"What is it?" she asked softly._

_Glorfindel cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. Finally, he looked back at her and smiled lightly at her concerned eyes._

_"There is nothing wrong. At least I hope you do not think of it that way," Glorfindel reached down and took her hand. "Indil, I have enjoyed spending this time with you and have grown to care for you deeply."_

_Indil's eyes brightened as she smiled at him. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly._

_"Stop trying to distract me," he grinned._

_"I am trying to make this easier for you," Indil smiled as she lightly tugged on a lock of his hair._

_"Make what easier for me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. "What is it you think I am about to say?"_

_"I think…" She leaned closer. "No, I am quite sure that you are going to tell me you have finally fallen in love with me as I did with you, the first day I saw you."_

_Glorfindel smiled and kissed her. "Yes and?"_

_"And you are going to tell me how you cannot live without me and as soon as we reach Aman, you want me to bind myself to you forever," she finished nervously._

_"No. That is not what I was going to say at all," he smiled mischievously and shook his head._

_"Oh," Indil said sadly._

_"I was going to say that you cannot live without me so I might as well bind myself to you or you will be miserable and lost without me," Glorfindel smirked._

_"You are so arrogant, do you know that?" she asked playfully slapping him on the arm._

_"I have been told that before. Is that a yes?"_

_"No. It most certainly is not a yes," she responded. "You, Lord Glorfindel, must tell me your true feelings or the answer is no."_

_"Fine. Forget I mentioned it," Glorfindel said lazily looking away._

_He tried not to smile at her indignant gasp. When she jumped up to leave, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to sit on his lap. He chuckled at her angry face. He had never seen her angry and it was most unbecoming on her sweet face._

_"If you insist Lady Indil, I will tell you," Glorfindel smiled. Turning serious, he looked deep into her eyes as her anger visibly melted away._

_"I had thought I was too old and too solitary to ever find someone to make me happy. I thought I did not need to be loved or love anyone else for I was a warrior not a minstrel in need of love songs. It was not until I met you that I realized the part of me that needed love was not dead, it just waiting for the right time and the right person. During this time on the ship, my hardened heart has begun to lighten somewhat," Glorfindel's voice had dropped to a sultry depth that made her heart flutter. "After all that we have been through in Middle Earth, I do not want to let go of something that brings me true happiness for the first time I can remember. Indil, I love you and I do not want to live a day without you."_

_As soon as the words crossed his lips, she threw her arms around him and kissed him happily. She had loved him for so long, she had only dreamed that he would ever love her. Ignoring others nearby, she kissed him passionately burying her hands in his long golden hair. He returned her kiss with equal passion. After many moments and kisses, they reluctantly pulled apart._

_Glorfindel looked at her as the setting sun glinted on her pale hair, appearing to give her an extra glow of happiness. She was happier than he had ever seen her and he smiled knowing how much she loved him. Becoming suddenly serious, he looked away for a moment._

_"Indil I need to be honest with you before you commit yourself to me," Glorfindel looked at her solemnly._

_"It is too late for that," Indil said tenderly. "Whatever you say will not change my feelings for you."_

_"Perhaps not but I feel it is only right that I tell you," Glorfindel replied looking into her green eyes. "I have experienced many things and seen things that have caused me to be who I am now. What I mean is, although I am happy now, there will be difficult times and I am not always the easiest person. I am arrogant and stubborn. And I can be sometimes withdrawn and I have a temper, if provoked. I would never hurt you intentionally but sometimes I say things rather harshly without any thought to who I might hurt. You are so tender hearted and I worry how my darker times will affect you."_

_When she started to respond, he placed his finger lightly on her lip. "When we arrive in Aman, I must meet with the Valar to discuss Middle Earth. This will be difficult and may make me seem more distant."_

_"Glorfindel, perhaps you do not know. I love all of you, both good and bad. I shall enjoy reminding you how very much you are loved. I know you have your darker side. We all do to some degree. I can see past that. I see your heart and your fëa and I love you," Indil said as she traced the outline of his lips with her pinkie finger before kissing him again. "You cannot scare me away, Glorfindel. And I always knew you were stubborn and arrogant."_

_Glorfindel chuckled. "I am sorry I do not have a ring to give you. I will remedy that as soon as I can."_

_"That does not matter as much to me. Just knowing that you love me is all that matters," Indil said kissing him lightly. "I suppose I better remove myself from your lap and withhold my passionate embraces. I think Rumil almost fell overboard because of that last kiss."_

_Glorfindel looked to see Rumil of Lórien standing with other ellyn trying not to stare but failing miserably. Rumil gave Glorfindel a weak smile then looked quickly away when Glorfindel glowered at him._

_"Ah, now I see why everyone is scared of you. Perhaps you should not assault people with that glare so often and your reputation might change," she teased._

_"I worked very hard to get my reputation and I have no intention of changing it," Glorfindel replied._

_When they arrived in Valinor, after a couple of days to get settled, Glorfindel and Thranduil spent three days with the Ainur discussing the events that took place in Middle Earth. Both Indil and Glorfindel were staying at an inn in Tirion. It catered to elves arriving in Valinor with no family to live with, providing them with a place to stay until they found their own homes. Indil's father and mother had been killed during an orc raid on a small party traveling from Rivendell to Mithlond. Indil had lived alone for many years and was quite used to it. Lord Cirdan and her friends in Mithlond had been her family after she lost her parents. With Glorfindel close by, she was still able to spend time with him once he was through with the conferences with the Ainur._

_During the day, Indil spent time in the library making sure the scrolls that Cirdan had sent were properly cataloged and archived. Often she walked through the city and the gardens surrounding it just soaking in the splendor of Aman. She knew it would be beautiful but nothing had prepared her for the magnificence of the Undying Lands. It seemed as if everything was perfect. She saw many of the Lórien elves in the city and they appeared to be awestruck as well. It was as if Middle Earth was just a bad dream. She wished it could be that way._

_One day when she was walking, she saw King Thranduil's wife, Tavaril. She had met her once the first day they arrived but had not seen her since then. She knew that Thranduil told her about Legolas and she would be hurting._

_Indil watched her for a moment. She seemed to be completely unaware of anything around her. She looked so sad, Indil felt unable to walk away from her. Taking a deep breath, Indil walked to her._

_"Lady Tavaril?" Indil said softly. Tavaril looked at her surprised. She did not appear to recognize her. "I am Indil. We met the first day we arrived from Middle Earth. I sailed here with your husband."_

_"Oh yes, I am sorry Indil," Tavaril said quietly._

_"No, I understand," Indil smiled. She paused before continuing. "Lady Tavaril, forgive me for intruding but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your son. I know it must be very hard for you and if there is anything you need, well… I know I am a stranger to you but I just could not walk away seeing you so sad without at least offering assistance if you need something," Indil stammered feeling awkward for intruding._

_"I appreciate that Indil. You are very kind to offer comfort," Tavaril said softly. "I was thinking about my son. My husband has not been with me for the last three days so it has added to my sadness."_

_"I am certain it has. Facing this loss alone must be very hard. Perhaps you would like a friend to share some of these feelings with, if you feel comfortable doing so, of course. Or if you would prefer I could just sit here with you so you do not feel alone," Indil smiled sympathetically._

_Tears filled Tavaril's eyes. "Did you know my son?"_

_"No, I did not. I have heard much of him. He sounds like someone that I would have liked to have met though."_

_"Legolas was… special. He was very unique. He was terribly brave and honorable yet he had such a gentle heart. He loved all living things: plants, trees, and animals. He would often disappear for hours into the woods and hated to be inside. He was a child of nature. He would always do his duty but that is not where his heart lay…" Tavaril drifted off. Indil waited until she continued._

_"Legolas was one of the best archers in Mirkwood, perhaps the best. But it was only because it came naturally to him for he rarely wished to practice. If he had not been such a great warrior, Thranduil would have been more strict with him but Legolas just naturally excelled."_

_"I have heard how brave and honorable he was. He died trying to protect a friend," Indil said tenderly._

_"Yes. A dwarf," Tavaril laughed slightly. "Only my son would become such good friends with a dwarf. He was never one to judge others and he truly cared for them. It does not surprise me that he died that way. It was his nature."_

_"Thranduil will never forgive himself. He blames himself for Legolas going to Rivendell for the council," Tavaril sighed. "I never thought that he would not come here. Perhaps I would have said more when I left. Or maybe I should have stayed."_

_"You could not know what would happen. No one did. Your son was brave and honorable. A son you can be proud of. I can imagine how hard this must be for you," Indil said taking Tavaril's hand in her own "And I am sure your son knew how much you loved him."_

_Indil sat with Tavaril for most of the day talking about Legolas. Indil felt as if she knew him and was sad that he was not here for her to meet. She hated seeing Tavaril and King Thranduil so hurt._

_Coming back to the inn hours later, Indil knew that Glorfindel would have returned from meeting with the Ainur. She knocked on his door but there was no answer. She decided to look for him for she knew he was nearby. He had not left the inn other than to go to the Ring of Doom and did not appear ready to venture out into the city. She found him in the courtyard of fountains behind the inn. She could see the tension in his body and knew he was hurting. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the ear._

_"I have missed you," she said softly. "Will you meet with them again tomorrow?"_

_"No. I have finished," he said, absentmindedly. Once again, he was silent and withdrawn._

_Indil was quiet as she continued to stand with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. She lightly stroked his hair._

_"Glorfindel, the horror is over now. All that remains are our memories of it. Once all of the elves have returned from Middle Earth, our nightmares will begin to fade even as we mourn what was lost and those who died. For now, we have each other to lean on. You do not always have to be so strong and hold it in. You are allowed a moment of weakness."_

_"No, I am not. If I allow myself to try and be free of it, it will destroy me and rip me apart," he said sadly._

_"Holding it in is destroying you," she whispered. "I know you are not ready to discuss this yet but I will always be by your side when you are ready. Once day you will stop excluding me by shutting me out of that part of your heart. I will be beside you when you do. But now, I am here to love and comfort you."_

_Glorfindel reached up and held her hand and they sat there for a while in silence._

_"I have something for you," he said finally._

_"You do?"_

_She came around to stand in from of him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a small silver ring out and placed it on her finger. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at it. He looked up at her with a slight smile but his eyes were sad._

_"Glorfindel… I would prefer you to give this to me when you are not so sad. Even if I have to wait," she said softly touching his face gently._

_"I do not know when that might be but I want you to know I am committed to you."_

_"I do know that," Leaning down, she kissed him softly._

_Reaching up, she pulled a chain off her neck. Removing a silver ring and held it out to him. She had been waiting for this moment. It saddened her that it was not the happy moment she had wished for._

_"Indil, those are not tears of joy," Glorfindel looked at her intently not taking the ring from her hand._

_"I just wish it were a time of happiness for us. I do not wish us to exchange these rings while you are filled with such…" Indil paused. "sorrow."_

_"My sorrow is lightened by you," Glorfindel took the ring and pulled her to him. She sat beside him and they spent many hours holding onto each other silently._

_Indil went with Glorfindel the next day to visit an old friend. She knew how difficult it would be to make this visit. He had half-heartedly tried to persuade her to stay behind for he knew this would be difficult but she knew he needed her. Also, he would not be able to provide the comfort to Lady Celebrían that she would need when she learned the news of her daughter._

**Sacrifices**

24th Day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 88  
Tirion, Aman

Laurëanna did not remember the return journey from the Máhanaxar to her parent's home. Everyone had updated Elladan as to what had happened as she sat by quietly. She had twisted a lock of her hair into knots and was now trying to untangle it. Her thoughts were so frantic, she could not even focus on one thought long enough to remember what she was thinking. When the room went completely silent, she looked up and all eyes were on her.

"Laurëanna, I know you are scared but we will find a solution," Indil said, patting her hand.

"I am not scared. I am not … anything, right now. I do not know what I am, I mean," Laurëanna stammered.

A flood of emotions washed over her. She was panicky because of what might happen and sad because this was causing those she loved such grief after all they had suffered already. She was angry that evil could exist and could actually continue to exist. Shame overwhelmed her because she was frightened to do what Eru had asked her to do. She was a coward because she was not honored to be making these sacrifices for the elves that had suffered enough. In her life, she had not suffered and she felt guilt for her own selfishness to not want to.

Finally, she could not stand their eyes on her anymore. Jumping up, she fled to the balcony where she took deep gulps of air. She stood in the most beautiful land in Arda and she did not have the strength to protect it.

Glorfindel started to follow her but Elrohir stopped him. Stepping out on the balcony with her, he closed the doors behind him. The breeze was blowing through her hair and he was reminded of the day that he had first seen her on this very same balcony. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They were both silent but he could feel the tension in her body. He rested his chin on her head and sighed.

"Laurëanna…" he began.

"Please do not say anything. Just hold me for a while without speaking about it. I need to forget for a few moments." She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his shoulder. In his arms, she could almost forget all.

"Elladan broke one of your favorite glasses the other day," he murmured. She giggled. "He told me not to tell you and perhaps something much worse would happen that would make you forget."

"This was all Elladan's doing then?" She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Did you expect anything less?" He smirked. Looking at her for a long time, he grew serious again. "No matter what happens, Laurëanna, I love you. I have loved you since the day I first saw you on this balcony."

Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her softly. Moving his hands behind her neck, he rubbed her jaw line with his thumbs as he kissed her again lingering longer. He lightly sucked her bottom lip in between his then tilting his head slightly; he covered her open mouth with his own. Teasing her tongue, he savored the sweetness and heat of her mouth.

She always reminded him of strawberries. He could never explain but since the first time he kissed her, he had thought she tasted like strawberries. No one had kissed her as he had. Never had another ellon's passionate kiss touched her lips nor had they held her this way. He had taught her all that she knew about kissing and passion and she had taught him all he knew about love. She was his, and his alone. He would not lose her.

When he kissed her, she felt like her fëa was being spread across the ocean's breeze. It was such an exhilarating experience to her; it was like falling yet knowing you would land safely. His kisses created such emotional and physical reaction for her, she could not think rationally when his lips touched hers. She allowed herself to escape from all of the sadness and the shock of the day to the place she felt secure, in his heart.

Hearing raised voices from inside the house, they finally released each other's lips. Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed. They could no longer hide in their own little world. The reality of this one was crashing into it. Hearing her father's raised voice, he looked at her pointedly.

"I loved you even though I knew you were Glorfindel's daughter." Despite the seriousness of it all, she giggled again and kissed him quickly before going back inside.

Where she had left a quiet room, it was now in an uproar. Her father was furious, more furious than she had ever seen him.

"This is madness. They expect me to allow my daughter to do this. It would be just as easy to toss her into Mount Doom myself. I absolutely forbid this," Glorfindel raged to no one in particular.

Laurëanna looked around the room and saw those that she loved more than her own life and realized her fate had already been decided. She must do this. No one in this room would reject this task if it fell upon them. She must do it for them and for those in Aman. She owed this to her people.

"Ada."

"No, Laurëanna, understand me when I say this. I will not allow you to do this," Glorfindel held her arms making her look at him.

"Ada. You cannot forbid it. This is not about you. It is not even about me. It is about what happens in twelve days if I do not do this," Laurëanna said softly to him. "Ada, please calm yourself. You are not making this easier for anyone here. This is not something you can destroy with your anger nor conquer with your will."

"Laurëanna, you do not know what it is like there. You cannot do this. It is worse in Middle Earth during that time than your worst nightmares. You cannot even imagine. Do not be a fool. It is complete madness for them to even suggest such a thing," Glorfindel said dismissive as he turned away from her.

"Is it madness because it is dangerous? Or because I am too foolish and weak to do this?" Laurëanna replied with a hurt tone. Glorfindel turned around and looked torn between his anger and his desire to comfort her.

"Or is it just madness that it was asked of me and not you? Why send the daughter of a great lord when you could instead send a great lord?" Laurëanna's eyes were darkened by anger.

"Laurëanna!" Indil gasped.

"That is why you are so shocked, is it not Ada, that they would choose me rather than you. Trust me, Adar, it is not an honor by any means but just because I am only your daughter does not mean I feel this is any less than a duty than you did when you returned to Middle Earth. Perhaps I am just a messenger rather than a warrior; it matters little to me. The Ainur have more faith in me than my own father," Laurëanna replied.

The room was completely silent as the two faced off. Laurëanna had never spoken to Glorfindel this way and it was obvious it was hurting both of them. Glorfindel had a look of shocked rage on his face but his eyes showed he was hurt. Laurëanna had the same hurt look in hers and her features were marred with uncharacteristic anger.

Finally, Elrohir said, "There is no one doubting you, Laurëanna…"

"This does not concern you, Elrohir," Glorfindel interrupted.

"Does not concern me?" Elrohir looked at him incredulously. "She may be your daughter but she is my wife. How could you say it does not concern me? I have always treated you with the utmost respect as was befitting your position, Lord Glorfindel, but do not dare tell me that my wife's future, my own future, does not concern me."

Laurëanna felt instantly panicked. They both looked as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Elrohir. Lord Glorfindel," Elladan began only to be interrupted by Glorfindel and Elrohir simultaneously saying, "Be quiet, Elladan."

"Elrohir. Ada. Do not let this get out of control. We are all upset and saying things we do not mean. Please do not fight," Laurëanna slid in between her husband and her father. "Ada, forgive me for speaking to you so hatefully. And Elrohir is just concerned."

"Laurëanna, are you forever going to allow your father to control your actions? I grow weary of his constant need to remind me that he was a renowned lord long before I was even born and I am even more weary of his desire to prove to me that in your eyes, he is the stronger, the better of the two of us. But I will not allow his hardheaded desire to be lord and master of you push you into an equally stubborn decision to prove him wrong," Elrohir said under his breath.

Lord Elrond jumped up quickly and took Elrohir by the arm.

"Elrohir, let us go outside so you may calm yourself before you say something we will all regret," Elrond said cutting his eyes at Galadriel as he pulled a reluctant Elrohir onto the balcony.

"Glorfindel, please calm down," Indil said quietly. "You are just upsetting everyone."

"That **child** has the nerve to speak to me that way in my own house? Is he a fool? I should have taught him some humility when he was younger. If I had, I might not have the strong need to do so now," Glorfindel began towards the balcony only to be stopped once again by Laurëanna coming in between her father and her husband. Her eyes pleaded with him to be calm.

"Glorfindel, you and Elrohir are both upset out of concern for Laurëanna. Do not let fighting amongst the two of you hurt her. Laurëanna is your daughter yet she is also his wife. You both love her," Lady Galadriel said soothingly as she stood and put her arm around Laurëanna's shoulders while facing Glorfindel. "It is hard for you to realize I know but Elrohir has as much say in Laurëanna's decision. That does not mean that you have less say either. Perhaps everyone is forgetting that it is Laurëanna who must make this decision for herself."

Glorfindel was calmed very little by her words. Normally her words would sound wise and rational but now they did not. Looking at Laurëanna though made him feel horrible. He had hurt her out of his own anger and pain. For a few moments he was silent as he looked at her.

"Laurëanna, forgive me. I cannot lose you," Glorfindel said quietly.

Laurëanna's eyes filled with tears as she rushed into his embrace. For a short time, perhaps she could pretend that she was a child again and let Ada make everything better. Until she had married Elrohir, he had protected her from everything.

As a child, if she was scared or had nightmares, it was her Ada that brought his sword into the room and looked under the furniture and in the closets then sat beside her bed, sword drawn, protecting her until she fell asleep again. She ran to him when her mother was cross with her and he would end up making her laugh instead. While her mother taught her to always be proper and clean, it was her father who would chase her down the beach in her best dress and when he caught her would throw her into the waves. He knew Indil would just shake her head if he did it. It was her father that taught her how to swim, ride horses, and shoot a bow. Despite the fact that she almost stabbed him a half dozen times, he taught her how to wield a sword.

When she married Elrohir, it was a constant battle between the two of them for dominance. It took Laurëanna a long time to learn not to run to her father for protection from the smallest slight. It took even longer for him to let her grow up.

Luckily, they had Indil, who was their voice of reason. She could calm Glorfindel as well as remind him to let his daughter grow up. She reminded Elrohir often that he was a welcome part of the family despite whatever Glorfindel had threatened him with that day. It had been a long bumpy road between the three of them but Indil had smoothed feathers and frayed nerves the whole time. As Laurëanna grew up, she matured greatly and reminded everyone of her mother.

Watching them now, Indil lost her composure completely. She knew that Laurëanna would do as she was asked. Everything they had now would be gone. She did not even know if she would meet and marry Glorfindel. She would lose her daughter without a doubt.

Laurëanna saw her mother dissolve into tears and pulled away from her father quickly. He followed her gaze and came to his wife. His wife was strong, a pillar of strength. She rarely cried, much less cry so openly in front of others. He gathered her in his arms and held her as she wept. Everyone else was silent. Elrohir and Elrond returned from outside and Elrohir stood with his arms around Laurëanna.

When she finally gathered her senses, Elrond looked around the room and said, "This has been a trying day for everyone. Unfortunately, it will not get any easier. Either Laurëanna goes back and we have to handle the trauma of her departure or she does not and we face the trauma of an upcoming war. The days of peace are numbered now. We have at most twelve days. So we cannot be fighting each other."

"I agree. We just need to prepare Laurëanna for what she is about to do," Thranduil added.

"You are assuming she is going," Glorfindel said.

"Yes, I see there is no option other than that," Thranduil replied.

"So if it were Legolas being sent back to save my daughter instead of the other way around, you would accept that?" Glorfindel responded darkly.

"This is not about saving Legolas. This is about saving Middle Earth as well as Aman. But yes, if it were Legolas, I would do so. And he would not question my decision or his duty," Thranduil said.

"And if I recall, it was his duty that got him killed. I am glad you are willing to sacrifice my daughter as well," Glorfindel rose, as did Thranduil.

"Stop it, both of you," Lady Galadriel said.

"Why should your daughter be more important than my son? Why should she not make a sacrifice for the good of Arda? She will most likely live through her sacrifice. It will be my son trying to keep your daughter alive so I would not so lightly…" Thranduil began.

"Stop!" Lord Elrond said and moved between the two who were glaring at each other. "This is not helping anyone. In fact, it is making things worse."

"It is easy for everyone to say that Laurëanna should go because she will only be a messenger but she is not delivering this message in a time or place of safety. She might die before the message is even delivered. Then we would have to battle Sauron here in Aman while knowing that our sacrifice of our daughter was for nothing," Indil said angrily.

Celebrían came and sat with her. Taking Indil's hands in her own, she said, "Indil, it is not easy for us to even think of saying Laurëanna should go. We love her as well. I do not know what the best decision is but we will all suffer for it. And we will suffer together, not apart," Celebrían hugged Indil for a long time.

"I simply do not think there is a lot of reason to think she should go. We do not know it will change anything and the Valar can defeat Sauron here. Bring the elves of Tol Eressëa off the island into Tirion and defend the beaches at Alqualondë. We will have the advantage plus they will not be aware that we are expecting them. Between that and the Valar's assistance, Sauron never has to set foot on these lands," Elladan said confidently.

"Elladan, if it were that easy, they would not have suggested this in the first place," Lord Elrond shook his head. "No, I fear this will not be an easy time. I do not yet know how I feel about Laurëanna returning to Middle Earth but if Sauron is to come to Aman, it will be devastating."

"Then I must do it. There is no other choice. At least this way we have chance. If I stay here, I can do nothing to perhaps make this any better," Laurëanna replied.

"That is madness Laurëanna. You will not be returning to Middle Earth under any circumstances. This is one thing I completely agree with your father on," Elrohir warned her.

"You are ordering me not to go?" Laurëanna turned around quickly to face him.

"It appears that at last Elrohir and I are of the same mind when it comes to what is best for you Laurëanna," Glorfindel watched the couple.

"This is her decision and hers alone," Lady Galadriel reminded them.

"And she has already made her decision," Thranduil said.

"Thranduil, will you be departing now or will you be departing **_now_**?" Glorfindel said darkly.

Thranduil smirked at the insult seeing the rage in Glorfindel's eyes. "How subtle, Glorfindel, not unlike your negotiating skills. If memory serves me you were always much more at home planning battle strategies rather than seeking resolutions."

"Perhaps we should send a band of heavily armed elven warriors to Rohan to walk Aragorn along the Paths of the Dead at sword point," Thranduil continued as Tavaril looked at her husband in shock.

"We could use one of your methods and lock in him a dungeon," Glorfindel responded dryly. "But in times such as these, we do not have time to lock him up just so he can escape and save Middle Earth to spite you."

"This bickering gains us nothing," Lady Galadriel said loudly.

Thranduil and Glorfindel continued to glare at each other.

Elrond, trying desperately to keep the peace, took a deep breath before saying. "Galadriel is right. This cannot be decided through a battle between the two of you nor do we need a reenactment of the kinslaying to find the best solution."

"Everyone understands you are upset Glorfindel, and rightfully so. Thranduil, you should be more understanding to his pain as you and I lost a child during the dark years. It is still painful and would be wonderful to fix it simply. But this is not simple," Elrond said looking between Glorfindel and Thranduil. "If I knew for certain that she could change the past and undo all that was done, I might be of a different mind. But there is no guarantee. Even if there were, it would be difficult to encourage her to do this. She is part of my life now and my son's wife. She is the daughter of a very dear friend as well."

"Unfortunately, there are no guarantees and, while I do not want to be the one to encourage her to go, it needs to be carefully thought through Glorfindel and not to save Arwen or Legolas. Because if she is successful, it could possibly prevent the loss of lives both here and in Middle Earth. We cannot lightly say that it is not worth it to consider it," Elrond said looking sympathetically at Glorfindel and Indil.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Glorfindel and Thranduil relaxed and stopped glaring at each other.

"Glorfindel, forgive me for what I have said here today. I do know the pain of losing a child so I cannot imagine why I would think it would be any easier for you. If I had known that Legolas would be killed, I would have done all that I could to prevent it including keeping him out of the fellowship. It is always difficult when you are torn between your duty to your people and your own family. As I have said, forgive me for the insensitivity I have shown you here today," Thranduil said softly.

Glorfindel nodded. "Forgive me for being so disrespectful to your position as well as to our friendship."

Glorfindel wanted to be strong and honorable but inside he was dying. He wanted to protect her. Everything in him screamed out to protect her. If he let her do this, it would kill him even if it saved Middle Earth. Sadly, he realized if she did this, he would no longer have a daughter and possibly not a wife. The peace that he had finally reached was beyond shattered. Sauron had already done his damage to him.

"I need to take a walk. The fresh air will help me think and perhaps calm me," Laurëanna said as she walked towards the door.

"I will come with you," Elrohir followed.

"No. Please. I need a few moments to myself." She kissed him quickly then left the room.

"Lord Elrond, I have done all that has been asked of me as was my duty. I even returned to Middle Earth to fulfill my duty. Have I not done enough that the Valar would ask this of me?" Glorfindel asked painfully. "To ask me to willingly give up my one and only child; to say goodbye to my daughter forever. There must be another way."

"If there was another way, it would never have been asked of her. You know this, Glorfindel," Galadriel said softly.

"And if she refuses?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Then we all must prepare for the invasion of Valinor by Sauron's forces. We must accept the loss of all that once lived on Middle Earth," Lord Elrond said looking grimly at his son. "Elrohir, I know you do not wish for her to go but there is no other way."

"What if she fails? She will have to live through what we have all did while abandoning Middle Earth but she will go with the knowledge that she failed. Could you live with that knowledge?" Glorfindel replied angrily. "For I could not. Nor can she. They ask too much of her."

"I was there. If she cannot change Aragorn's mind about going to Isengard rather than Minas Tirith, then history will repeat itself. She has never set foot outside Valinor and you expect her to go back at a time so close to the fall of Men, the same day as a battle at Helm's Deep. You expect her to walk along the ruins of the Deepening Wall after living her whole life in Valinor. She is to do this and we do not even know if it would change anything," Elrohir said disgusted. Elladan squeezed his twin's shoulder in a show of support.

"I saw in the mirror before the battle in Rohan. If he traveled the Paths of the Dead, Aragorn would have been able to summon the army needed to win the battle at Pelennor Fields. If that battle had not been lost, our visions would have been right. Sauron would have been defeated and the One Ring destroyed," Lady Galadriel said. "Your father's visions had also shown this to be true. Eru has shown the Valar that this is true. Aragorn not going to Isengard brought disastrous results to himself and all of us."

"He paid a price for that as well. One man, no matter how honorable or noble he is, should not be responsible for saving all of mankind," Elladan argued.

"We are not saying that he is to blame for the loss of Middle Earth. There were so many things that could have changed the course of history, yet we know without a doubt that is a defining moment that was not supposed to happen as it did. We all have our regrets regarding the loss of Middle Earth and the rise of Sauron. Just as Isildur should have destroyed the Ring when it was cut from Sauron's hand, Aragorn's choice, although not evil or weak, was enough to change the future forever," Elrond said.

"Then send someone else. Send me," Glorfindel said.

"As the Valar have explained, none of us can go without creating a paradox. We were all there at that time. She is the only one who has been born in Valinor since Middle Earth's destruction. She is the only one who can possibly go back. If she chooses not to go, there is no other who can," Sighing, Galadriel sat down beside Glorfindel and took his hand. "I know what we ask of you is unfair. We have burdened her with much and we ask you to sacrifice much for her to go. This is hurting all of us very deeply. But there is no other solution."

"If she goes back, I will lose her forever. Even if I have another child, another daughter, she will not be Laurëanna. And they will not allow her to tell me when she goes back who she is. So she will lose me and her mother as well," Glorfindel said adamantly. "She could be killed walking the Paths of the Dead or before the walls of Minas Tirith. Many died doing so. Her skills with a sword are fair at best yet she has been taught in a time of peace. Her life has never depended on her ability."

Lord Elrond looked at his old friend wrapped in grief. He knew the pain of losing a daughter and understood what Glorfindel was going through now.

"We must depend on Legolas' ability to keep her safe. Once he knows who she is and why she has come, he will protect her with his life," Elrond said assuredly. "There is great risk involved in doing this, no one has said otherwise. If she chooses not to go, there will be more risk for us all including her."

Indil's soft cries were the only sound in the room. She held on to Glorfindel's hand tightly. Thranduil and Tavaril stood by the windows overlooking the garden and both were lost in thought. Watching her son's inner turmoil, Celebrían came and sat beside him. Taking his hand in hers, she watched Elrohir with concerned and sadden eyes.

"Elrohir, no one wants to lose Laurëanna. No one in here wishes this on her even if it would bring back our loved ones: no one wants her to suffer for it. This is more than just our loved ones. It is many races on Middle Earth that would be spared as well as those here. The Valar think it must be done. So we must prepare her if she chooses to do as she has been asked. And we must bear the suffering of losing her," Elrond said in soothing tones.

"But we will not remember her for long," Elladan said thoughtfully.

"What?" Elrohir jumped up and faced his brother. "Explain yourself, Elladan."

"As soon as she changes one thing in the past, we will no longer remember her at all for our pasts will all change. She will not even be a memory to us. It will be if she never existed," Elladan said sadly watching as Elrohir realized what he said was true.

Elladan had gone to check on Laurëanna. The debate continued and seemed no closer to a resolution then before she had left. Finally, there was a pause in the conflict as everyone collected their thoughts.

Before anyone could say more, Elladan returned. Seeing the sadness and shock in everyone's eyes, he wished he did not have to say what he must. He had seen Laurëanna in the gardens and she had left him moments ago.

"She has gone to speak with Eönwë," Elladan said.

"She has made her decision without talking to us first?" Glorfindel jumped up and began towards the door only to be stopped by Indil. Looking at her shocked, he was surprised to see her calm.

"This decision was hers to make and she has made it. We must trust her to do the right thing by what she feels in her heart to be true," Indil stood beside Glorfindel and kept her hand on his arm until he relaxed. His look of sorrow hurt her deeply. She had never seen him look so defeated.

Elrohir got up and stormed out of the room with Elladan close behind him. Lord Elrond sighed and reached for Celebrían's hand. Once again the room was quiet, each wrapped in their own thoughts and feelings. Eventually everyone drifted out of the room to their own home leaving Glorfindel and Indil to cope with their pain.

Elladan was having a hard time keeping up with Elrohir and a worse time trying to stop him.

"Elrohir, stop. It is too late. You cannot change her mind now and you should not go against her in this. We must be there for her, to support her through this, not question her decision," Elladan said, desperately grabbing Elrohir's arm.

Elrohir whirled around and jerked his arm away from Elladan so forcefully that he almost unbalanced him. In all their years, they had never come to blows but Elladan felt that if they were to resort to that, this would be the time Elrohir would have chosen to do so.

"How dare you try to stop me? How can you even begin to understand how I feel? Can you envision her there in Middle Earth? Imagine her there at Pelennor Fields. Imagine her dying as many warriors did before her. But they had a chance, for they knew how to fight. She does not. She has not had to fight for her survival. Her life has been full of beauty and love," Elrohir paused for a deep breath. "She will die, defenseless and alone."

"Elrohir. Her decision has been made. You must accept it whether you wish to or not," Elladan replied softly.

Elrohir looked away from him and Elladan could feel the rage and pain flowing from him as if it were tangible. Finally, Elrohir walked away towards his home rather than towards the Ring of Doom. Elladan let go the breath he had been holding. He did not want to imagine what Elrohir would have said if he were before the Maia now. His temper was completely out of control and he might have shown the full force of his wrath to Eönwë, which would only end poorly for Elrohir and, possibly, Laurëanna as well.

Laurëanna walked slowly to the Ring of Doom to see Eönwë, needing the peace and serenity of the gardens and beautiful fountains along the path. She barely noticed anyone else passing her as she walked in a daze. When Máhanaxar came into view, she stopped, trying to gather her courage. She felt sickened by the fear of what she was doing and felt guilty for not seeing her parents or her husband before coming here. She knew that in the face of her father or her husband's power, she would not be able to do what should be done. She did not wish any of this to be true. Yet even now, the skies were darkening as evil grew and the threat came closer to Valinor.

A chill ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. The thought of the Dark Lord coming here to destroy all that was beautiful in Aman made her sick with worry and dread. She knew that if Sauron came here that Elrohir and her father along with the rest of her family and friends would be forced to fight and possibly die. The thought of orcs in Swan Haven made her ill. She could not imagine the beautiful white beach overrun with foul creatures and the blood of elves covering the sand. If she could in any way prevent that, she would be horrible and weak for not trying to do something. Her worst fear was failure.

Laurëanna was not her father. The Witch King and the Nazgul would not cower in the face of her wrath. She could not slay a Balrog to save others. Their blood was the same but their lives were not. He is one of the mighty Firstborn elves, an elf lord of a House of Princes. She was merely his daughter. She was a descendant of the House of the Golden Flower. A descendant of power but not powerful herself.

After some time, she realized she needed to go to speak with Eönwë. If she were not brave enough to face the Maia, she would not be brave enough to face her task.

As she walked towards Máhanaxar, she saw Eönwë sitting nearby in the courtyard with a fountain. He was watching her and she wondered if he had seen her struggle with indecision while on the path. He smiled and she walked to him.

"Sit, Laurëanna. Perhaps you have made your decision and wish me to relay your message to Manwë and Varda," As he spoke, he gestured to a chair nearby.

When she sat down, Laurëanna looked at her hands for a moment before looking at him. His face was full of kindness and she felt at once comforted.

"I wish to ask one thing of the Valar," she explained.

"Will this affect your decision?"

Laurëanna hesitated for a moment before saying, "No. But it would make my decision easier to accept for those who love me."

"What is your decision, my child?" Eönwë asked looking at her intently.

When she drew in a deep shaky breath, he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It is my duty to do as the Valar ask and I will do it without question. Plus if I can possibly spare lives, then it will be an honor to do so," she said. "Yet, I wish to ask for one thing. I understand that I cannot tell my family when I meet them in the past who I am. I would like for them to know when they come to Valinor that they will remember our history prior to now. If I can never tell my parents or my husband in Middle Earth who I am, it would comfort them now to know that they would remember me eventually. And if they do not know until they reach Valinor, then it will have no effect on the future of Middle Earth."

Eönwë was quiet for a moment. Looking at the girl before him, so young yet entrusted with so much, he felt pity for her and her loved ones. They are facing turmoil and she only wished to spare them one small bit of it.

"Laurëanna, I will go to Manwë and Varda now and request this be granted for you and will return with their answer," She nodded and left him.

Laurëanna worried as she began the walk home. What would she do if Manwë would not grant her this request? It would not change her decision but she would like to be able to offer her parents some comfort.

When Laurëanna came into the dark house, she thought perhaps Elrohir had not come back from her father's yet. Knowing he would be angry with her, she was secretly glad.

"Laurëanna," The very way he said her name made her cringe. She turned and he was sitting in a chair near the patio doors.

"Elrohir, I was going to look for you. I went..." she began.

"I am surprised you remembered that you had a husband at all. You do not consult me about decisions about our lives. I thought perhaps you had forgotten our vows," he interrupted her before she could say more.

"Elrohir, I know you are angry and upset but I had no choice. Would you have preferred me to be a coward and let everyone down, give up on Middle Earth completely? Allow Sauron to kill elves in an attempt to destroy Aman as well?"

"I would have preferred to have some say in my future. I would have preferred to discuss this with you before you made a rash decision," Elrohir stood and walked towards her.

"But..." she tried to explain.

"Laurëanna, my sweet wife, you have no understanding of what you will be going back to. You have never set foot outside Valinor nor seen the evil of Middle Earth. Glorfindel does not even want me to speak of these things with you. He has told me since we met that he wants you spared what we suffered. Now I see what sparing you has cost us all. You have no concept of what we went though on Middle Earth."

"Elrohir. I am not a child. I will not be treated as if I were," Laurëanna exclaimed.

"You are a child to me. A sweet, naïve, and foolish child who has given not one thought to what this will mean to you. To us," Elrohir fumed.

Furious, Laurëanna turned and walked towards their bedroom. Before she took two steps, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. He held both arms tightly as he looked into her eyes.

"Did you think I would be proud you have chosen to do this? For once I wish that stubborn streak in you had lost to the gentleness of your heart but I see it has not," Elrohir said in a low voice and a tone he had never used before with her.

"Do you know what it is like in Middle Earth? Would you like me to tell you what we have all been through? Not just the version of the truth your father has allowed you to hear but the gory details."

"Elrohir, you are hurting me," Laurëanna tried to squirm away from him. He loosened his grip immediately but did not let her go completely.

"Would you like to know what is it like to have to fight for your life? Or for the lives of those you love? I could tell you what it is like to kill orcs. Or, if you prefer, I could tell you about the stench of their filthy bodies and their blood permeating the air, how no matter how many times you try, you cannot get their blood out of your clothing. The way they kill and torture innocents. Would you like the details of that, Laurëanna?"

"Perhaps you should ask my mother what she suffered at the hands of the orcs. I am sure she could give you vivid details that would cause nightmares for months." His eyes were ablaze with anger.

"No. Elrohir, I am not trying to upset you. Please stop," she whispered softly.

"If you prefer, I could tell you about the Nazgul, the Ringwraiths, the Nine. What I saw them do to the warriors of Middle Earth, as well as innocent victims. I could describe the sight of what they did to my sister and her escorts, how her beautiful face was covered in blood, both hers and her companions. I can tell you how the sight of her body made Elladan and I weep like we were children. Perhaps you would prefer I told you of the sorrow my father and mother feel about her death to this day. My father feels he failed her. Galadriel did not look into her mirror one time after she saw the vision of my sister being butchered. Perhaps if she had, she would have known about the upcoming attack on Lothlórien."

"Let me tell you about the elves that were slaughtered in Lothlórien. One of the most beautiful places in all of Middle Earth was burned to the ground with the elves who lived there still within the trees that were ablaze. Dying, Laurëanna. They did not die painlessly. Their immortality was ripped from them in the cruelest of fashion. The orcs did not just kill them; everything and everyone they ever loved was destroyed. My grandfather was murdered and his body was proudly put on display by the orcs so that the Lórien elves would know that hope was lost. If it were not for my grandmother leading a handful of survivors out of there, no one would have lived from Lothlórien; all of the elves of the Golden Wood would have been just a memory. Even now, they still have the haunted look in their eyes from what they saw and heard during those attacks. Do you think they will ever forget? Nay, they will not. Ask our friends Rumil or Airemír what they remember of that time, Rumil watching both of his brothers hacked down as if they were nothing. Airemír seeing her family and friends slaughtered."

"Elrohir, I am trying to stop this. I need to do this. I need to help."

"Laurëanna, you need to understand how you will be living when you go back. I am trying to educate you on the facts, the details. King Thranduil's son, Legolas, a simple but honorable wood elf went from his home in Mirkwood to Rivendell for the council meeting. Then he left with eight companions to destroy The One Ring. He survived a Balrog in Moria, countless attacks by orcs, goblins, trolls, and Uruk-Hai. He survived Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields. Yet, on his way to Imladris to take news of my sister's death to my father, he was with a small band of various others including Elladan and I. We were surrounded by orcs just one day from the safety of our realm. He was wounded protecting his friends, a dwarf and two small hobbits. Elladan was also wounded in that attack. I had to fight while protecting my brother who was too wounded to stand and defend himself"

"When your father came to aid us in the attack, we fled to Rivendell with Legolas and Elladan, hoping to save them. But when we arrived in my father's home, he was able to save Elladan but it was too late for Legolas. While my father thanked the Valar that he had not lost yet another child, he had to comfort his friend. Ask King Thranduil to tell you his sorrow; how he wept for Legolas and prayed to the Valar to spare his son, his only child, from death to no avail. Ask Taravil how she felt when she learned Legolas would never come to Aman."

Tears began to roll down Laurëanna's face and she attempted to look away from his gray eyes, so full of both anger and sorrow. When she tried to turn her head, he pulled her face gently back to look at him.

"The dwarves died, slain as their caves were overrun with orcs and goblins. The hobbits, a peaceful race much like innocent children, were destroyed. Men died. All women, men, and children eventually died: not natural deaths but horrible ones full of pain, fear, and sorrow. Feelings you cannot begin to understand for you have never felt them. You have never lived outside of Valinor as I have. You have not seen anything but the beautiful wonders of this land. You have not lost someone you cared about to a brutal death or a friend who was crushed with his kingdom after he defended it for many years. You do not know the sense of failure we all felt when the Ring was not destroyed."

"You expect to go there and warn Legolas. After that, all will be well. But it will not, Laurëanna. You will still have to face the fear of the Paths of the Death. Fear that has kept those paths untouched for generations of Men. Then you will still have to witness the battle for the corsair ships foreseen by my father. If we survive, of which there is no certainty, you will still have to go to Minas Tirith, a city under siege by the Dark Lord's forces. You will have to come face to face with orcs or a troll or worse yet, a Nazgul. You will have to hear their piercing cries that bring your doom upon you."

"If you make it into the city alive, you will see the wounded men in the streets, the dead men brought in from the battle. You have never seen death: you do not know how horrifying it is. The blood, the gore, the sickening smell, the cries of the dying, the light fading from their eyes even as you promise them that they will not die." The look on his face was one of horror and it made her cringe.

"Elrohir, stop. You are frightening me," Once again, Laurëanna tried to escape his grasp.

"You need to be frightened, Laurëanna. You need to be terrified!" Elrohir shouted at her, enraged. Letting her go, he turned his back on her and walked to the window.

The tears started and she could do little to stop them. She had never felt such pain in her life and she wept. She was losing her parents to do this. She was losing all she had. She was losing him.

Once she was able, she spoke softly, "I thought you would understand why I must do this. I would not have been asked if the Valar thought that I could not do this. Yet you are angry and doubting me. You have condemned me to fail before I even begin. Perhaps it matters not that I will be leaving and you wish for our last words to be words of anger."

"What words do you want from me? Words of comfort I cannot give. What is it you wish for me to say to you?" Elrohir replied without facing her.

"I need you to tell me when I go back, you will be there and you will love me. That I will not lose you as well," she whispered.

Elrohir turned to look at her for a long time. He saw her tear filled eyes pleading with him for solace. Walking over, he took both of her hands and looked at her gently.

"Laurëanna, I cannot tell you that. I cannot promise that you will be nothing more than a distraction and a hindrance to me and all those with me. I am not the same as I was then. The very beautiful qualities I see in you now will just be viewed as weakness to me then. I cannot even promise to protect you. I remember my thoughts of those days. Your death would be viewed as just another casualty of the battle, nothing more. It would sadden me to lose a companion, any companion, but would I weep for you? I do not think I would," he said.

Though his tone was soft, his words were harsh. Laurëanna jerked her hands from his, her eyes full of anger and disgust. Gently, he ran his hand along the side of her face and moved closer to her.

"Laurëanna, if you go back, you will most likely lose me as well," Elrohir said in a shaky voice. Kissing her gently, he then turned and walked quietly into their bedroom.

The horror of what he had told her combined with the shock of what she must do caused her to sink to the floor. Covering her face with her hands, she wept in huge sobs. It was all a mistake. Tomorrow she would wake up and this will have only been a nightmare. Why had the Valar asked her to do this? She was not strong enough to do this on her own but she would be alone. Her companions would be those long dead and a husband and his brother who knew nothing of her, nor cared for her. She was not a warrior; she was only the messenger to those capable of fighting this battle.

Everyone she loved would no longer know she existed. Everything she had in her life would be gone. She would be completely and utterly alone.

Elrohir could hear her sobs from their bedroom and guilt washed over him in waves. He hoped to scare her in changing her mind but all he had succeeded in doing was hurting her. She was Glorfindel's daughter. It was in her very blood to honor her duty. She would not turn her back on that. Like her father before her, she would lose everything to help others. Even without a guarantee that she could.

He could bear the sounds of her heartbreak no more. Walking into the other room, he bent down and picked her up in his arms. As he was carrying her to the bedroom, she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder still sobbing. He gently undressed her and smoothed back the blankets on the bed. He lay beside her and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Laurëanna, I am sorry I hurt you. I do not wish to have our last days together full of arguing," Elrohir said kissing her softly. Tenderly, he wiped the tears from her face and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I love you so much Laurëanna. I do not want to lose you. I know you will not change your mind so I must accept that. But you will go back prepared for the challenges you will face."

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

"You will be taught to protect yourself better and everything you need to know for you to live through this," he whispered looking into her eyes as he stroked her baby fine hair.

"What is the point if you will not love me? I will have lost everything. Once the Ring is destroyed there is no reason for me to go on," she whispered touching his face lovingly.

"You will live for me. You will live for your father and your mother. Find a way to make me love you no matter how I try to push you away. We belong together. We both know that now. Make me realize that in the past. There is no one who can do that but you. Soon I will know as I know now that we were met to be together," Elrohir said before kissing her passionately.

"You must promise me, Laurëanna. No matter what happens, you will go to Rivendell if you can. It is the safest and my father will protect you even if your father and I are not there to do so."

"But…" she began.

"Laurëanna, promise me," Elrohir said firmly.

"I promise."

The thought that they would soon be separated made them cling to each other desperately as they kissed and held each other through the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote). _


	4. 3: Fleeting Moments

_A/N Thanks once again to my lovely beta and friend, Ellisk. Thanks to the gang for being supportive! And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings:****  
**Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Meleth i guilen - love of my life  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris

_7th Day of May__  
__Fourth Age, Year 25__  
__Tirion, Aman _

_Indil had moved in with Celebrían months after arriving in Aman. The two had grown close and when Glorfindel and Indil made plans to move into the house beside Celebrían once they were married, Celebrían had insisted that Indil move in with her until the wedding. Glorfindel had left the inn as well and living in their future home together. Indil was happy to have him so close to her as well having Celebrían living next door once they were married. _

_Taravil had not known Celebrían prior to Indil's introduction, but the two became fast friends. Before long, the three were like sisters and Indil had supported them as they grieved for their children. Thranduil had become close to the two ellith as well. Along with Rumil, their friendships had helped them ease into life in Aman. _

_Taravil and Celebrían were helping Indil plan her wedding to Glorfindel. Both wished for a lavish feast with the whole city involved despite the fact that they knew that Indil would hate it almost as much as Glorfindel. Neither had been able to assist their own children with wedding plans, so they tried to make her wedding, the wedding of their dreams. Indil was amused as she continuously turned down their oversized, dramatic plans in favor of more simple intimate ones. Glorfindel was terrified that the two would win over his future bride. _

_Glorfindel had gradually become less serious than he was in Middle Earth over the previous months and had even come to be more comfortable around others. Indil's friendly personality was contagious and it was hard to stay on the fringes when his beloved was usually in the center of it all. But he loved to see her smile and laugh so he rarely protested. He would never be the outgoing one in the group, but people who had known him for centuries were shocked by the subtle changes in him. Celebrían never failed to tell Indil what a good influence she was on him. _

_Indil and Celebrían were in the garden enjoying the beautiful day when Taravil rushed over. _

_"Another ship from Middle Earth just arrived in Alqualondë a few hours ago," Taravil cried. _

_Indil and Celebrían looked at each other before jumping up. Indil could not help but notice the flash of hope in Celebrían's eyes at the thought her husband, mother, or sons might be on the ship. This was the first ship to arrive since they had and she hoped some of Celebrían's family had come. As Taravil and Celebrían waited, Indil rushed next door to find Glorfindel. _

_When she came across him, he was sweaty and dirty from working in the garden. She smiled at his dirt-streaked face. _

_"You did not tell me you were working in the garden this morning or I would have come to help." She kissed him lightly, careful to avoid the dirt. "Or have you merely been playing in the dirt." _

_Glorfindel chuckled. "Well, I suppose my secret is out now. I was playing in the dirt." _

_Remembering the ship, she quickly told him the news. He picked up a flagon of water as he wiped the sweat from his face. She noticed the sadness in his eyes. _

_"This is good news Glorfindel," she reminded him. "More of our people have come home." _

_"You mean more have escaped." His voice seemed bitter to her. _

_"It is not the same thing?" she asked confused. _

_His back was to her now and he said nothing for a long time. She began to wonder if he had heard her. _

_Finally he replied, "We should have not have been forced to leave our home in Middle Earth nor should we have lost so many elves. Sauron should never have come to power." _

_Indil studied his stiff back for a moment. Her lip quivered for a minute before she said, "Glorfindel, none of it should have happened but it did. You must accept that. We left because we had no choice. Sauron didcome to power and he destroyed many elves, as well as many of other races. You cannot dwell in the past and feel guilt over things you cannot change." _

_He remained quiet and she finally asked, "Will you go with me now to help the elves who have arrived?" _

_Glorfindel sighed and said, "No. I need to finish and … I am dirty." _

_He would not meet her eyes. She hated it when he withdrew from her but she knew it would do no good to argue with him now. _

_"I will see you tonight then, Melethen." Kissing him again, she then turned and left. _

_Glorfindel felt horrible for not wanting to help her now. She had fled Middle Earth as well. He was a warrior and was supposed to be valiant and strong. Yet she was the one with the strength to go provide comfort to those that needed it while he stayed away, wishing to avoid the memories. His friends could be on that ship yet he could not bring himself to greet them. _

_Indil saw the sad and weary elves from the ship light up somewhat as they gazed upon the splendor of Aman. Many of the elves of the city who still had kin in Middle Earth were down with her at the pier. Thranduil had also come with Taravil and Rumil and some of the Lórien elves. Indil saw Celebrían searching for any glimpse of her family and reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently. Celebrían, in turn, held onto her friend tightly. _

_Indil smiled seeing Antaino, his sister Isilme, and his daughter Lalie from Mithlond. Antaino smiled at her before his wife, Alcie, came from the crowd and threw her arms around her husband and daughter. Alcie had been in Aman for over a century and when Indil arrived, she had helped her catalog the scrolls as the two discussed the events in Mithlond since Alcie had left. _

_"There is Aráto. He was one of Glorfindel's best warriors." Celebrían pointed out a tall and lanky dark-haired elf. "Let us go talk to him." _

_Indil followed behind her. When Aráto saw Celebrían, he greeted her warmly as he bowed to her. _

_"Aráto, this is Indil." Celebrían smiled at her. When the ellon turned to greet her, Celebrían continued, "She is to marry Lord Glorfindel soon." _

_The look of complete shock on the ellon's face caused Indil to burst into laughter. After a moment, he smiled and said, "It is truly an honor Lady Indil." _

_"No, the honor is mine," Indil assured him. _

_"Do you have word from my husband?" Celebrían asked hopefully. _

_"My lady, both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were well when we left," he replied. Seeing the look of relief replaced by a look of fear, he quickly added, "And both Elrohir and Elladan were well last I heard. Máranóno has letters and I am sure there are some from your family." He smiled gently. _

_"I am sure you wish to settle in. Perhaps you could come to supper with us tomorrow night. Glorfindel would enjoy seeing you," Indil suggested. _

_"Yes, please Aráto, join us for supper," Celebrían insisted. _

_"I will. It will be nice to see Lord Glorfindel again as well," he replied with a smile. _

_While Celebrían went with Aráto to find Máranóno to get the letters from her family as well as greet the other Imladris elves, Indil went to speak with Antaino, Isilme, and Lalie. _

_Glorfindel grew concerned when he saw Indil's tears. She quickly wiped them away when he approached. He had not seen her since this morning in the garden and had come to apologize. _

_"Melethrilen, what is it?" He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. _

_"Mithlond was attacked after we left. It was a small assault but…" She began to sob. "My friends, Lótilos, Callo, and Raumo were killed. I have known them all of my life. Lótilos was like a sister to me and Callo and Raumo were both close to my brothers. Lótilos had gone to take a message to one of the guards and she just was…there when it happened. She should not have been there." _

_Glorfindel held her tightly as she sobbed. When she finally calmed, he kissed her gently, as he stroked her hair. _

_"Forgive me for not being with you when you heard this news. I had come to apologize for not going," he said, quietly. _

_"Glorfindel, I understand why you stay away," she answered dismissively. _

_"That does not excuse my weakness." _

_Indil smiled at him gently. "You are not weak by any means. It is easier for me to do these things because I did not see what you have seen of battles. You fight the battles and I will comfort the heroes." _

_Glorfindel smiled and kissed her again, drawing her into a passionate embrace. He savored the sweetness of her mouth until both were breathless. Reluctantly, she pulled away. _

_"Glorfindel, there is more I need to tell you." _

_"What is it?" He tensed because her eyes were serious and had grown even sadder. _

_"Aráto was one of the elves of Imladris that has come. You will see him tomorrow," she hesitated then took a deep breath. "Prior to coming here, they attempted another trip to the Havens but had to retreat back to Imladris when they were attacked by many companies of orcs of Saruman's. Both of his brothers were killed as well as a few others that you had once commanded." _

_Glorfindel stood and walked away, staring in the distance. He had known the three brothers all of their lives. Their father had fought beside him and he had trained the three in many skills. They had worked hard to be some of Imladris' best warriors and he would have trusted any one of them with his life. Now two of them, the youngest two, were gone. _

_Indil watched him silently for a while before coming to stand beside him. His eyes searched the horizon as if he could somehow find answers if he watched long enough. He put his arm around her and held her close as they mourned their friends. _

_"Perhaps now is not the ideal time for a wedding," Indil pondered aloud as she stood letting Taravil and Celebrían hem her dress. _

_"Indil, the pain of Middle Earth's losses will not heal soon. We do not know when the elves come to Aman. How long do you wish to wait to be married?" Taravil pointed out. _

_"It is just that…it seems wrong to celebrate happiness and love now," Indil frowned. _

_Celebrían sighed. "Indil, you love Glorfindel and he loves you. You wish to start your life together. That is not wrong," she said gently. "Besides, a celebration to remind us the joys of life is exactly what we need. Now I refuse to hear any more talk of postponing this wedding." _

_"Yes, and no one believes that Glorfindel will actually marry so this way we can stop the endless wagers amongst the ellyn," Taravil winked. _

_Indil chuckled. "I honestly find it amusing how they think of him. If they saw him like I see him…" _

_"Trust me, Indil, many ellith see him as you see him and would gladly trade places with you." Celebrían hugged her friend. "Thankfully, Glorfindel sees only you and cares for no other." _

_Indil smiled, joyful and in love. The thought of postponing their joining filled her with so much sadness, she chose to believe her friends. _

**Fleeting Moments **

26th Day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 88  
Tirion, Aman

"Laurëanna! If you keep dropping your arm like that, it is going to get you killed. You are nowhere near the target. You are getting worse instead of better," Elrohir snapped.

"This is really pointless. She is not going to be fighting from a distance. She needs to work on self defense, not how to take down an orc from a league away." Elladan sighed.

"He is right. She can barely hold the bow up anymore. You two have been pushing her too hard for two days now. She is exhausted," Elrond said.

Laurëanna was trying to pull the loose strands of her hair that had fallen out of her braid out of her eyes. Her arm hurt. Her back hurt. Everything hurt. She was trying not to cry and just give up. Elrohir was right. She was getting worse. That last shot was far from the target.

"When she is in Middle Earth, she can just tell them she is too tired to fight and the orcs will just leave her alone, right?" Glorfindel replied frustrated. "Rumil, go get the arrows from the targets. And the ground and everywhere else she shot them. Laurëanna, you have to do better than this or you will never be ready."

Laurëanna nodded sadly. She rested her arms waiting for Rumil to return.

"I am stepping in here," Elrond said and took the bow from her. "She is exhausted. We have been at this since dawn and you two have been doing nothing but yelling at her for an hour or more. She will drop dead of exhaustion before she can even go back to Middle Earth."

Elrond put his arm around her back and started leading her away. Elladan quickly followed picking up her sword from the ground. When she reached for it, he shook his head with a smile.

"You just concentrate on walking home. I fear I might be carrying you for part of the way."

Elrohir and Glorfindel both looked at each other. For a long time they watched, not speaking, as Rumil picked up the arrows.

"They are right. We have been pushing her too hard," Glorfindel said, picking up the various weapons left on the ground.

"We have to. She needs all the skill she can learn," Elrohir argued.

"Do you want to spend her last few days yelling at her or complaining about her posture? No, we need to slow down. Your father is right. She is exhausted. I do not think she has spoken for the last couple of hours. We have demanded that she does something and she has tried. Then we sat there and complained that she was not doing it right. Pretty soon she will look forward to going to Middle Earth just to have us stop fussing at her," Glorfindel replied.

Elrohir sighed. "We cannot teach her all she needs to know in the remaining days. There is not enough time. I do not want to spend all of this time doing this. I would rather be…" Elrohir trailed off when Glorfindel glared at him. "Spending time with her elsewhere."

"Tomorrow you should take her to see Galadriel. She needs a day away from this," Glorfindel said walking towards the house with Rumil coming up behind them both.

"We cannot stop training for a whole day!" Elrohir argued.

"Fine." Glorfindel looked at him. "Stop at midday and take her to the beach. She needs some time."

Elrohir did not argue. Laurëanna was so exhausted last night she had fallen asleep in the bath. But today she worked just as hard and did not complain. She was doing better earlier in the day. He knew he had pushed her too hard. Tonight, he would take better care of her.

When they arrived at the house, Indil was standing outside waiting for them.

"You two are killing her. You need to stop now. And do not start with me, either of you. I am not going to spend the next few days with my daughter so tired she can barely speak to me," Indil said angrily.

"Forgive me, Indil. It is my fault but…" Glorfindel began only to be stopped by his wife's angry glare.

"Glorfindel, you need to say two things to me. And this goes for you as well Elrohir," Indil said shaking her finger at both of them. "One, you need to say you apologize for being over demanding tyrants and, two, you need to promise me that this will not happen again tomorrow. If it does, both of you will have to face me."

Rumil tried to sneak past them. "Rumil!" Indil yelled.

"Yes?" Rumil stopped quickly.

"You take those bows and the arrows to Lord Elrond and you tell him to keep them and not return them to either of these two tomorrow," Indil replied with a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes, Lady Indil," Rumil said as he quickly fled the scene.

Rumil had never seen her angry and she was almost as scary as Elrohir or Glorfindel. She looked like she wanted to beat both of them.

"Indil." Glorfindel smiled.

"Not a word Glorfindel, unless you plan to sleep outside tonight," she warned. "Elrohir, go home. Take care of my daughter. Your brother has walked her home because we were both afraid she would drop from exhaustion before she made it there. I suggest you take her some place special and tranquil tomorrow, if you wish to see her. If I see either one of you two on the practice field tomorrow, she will be coming with me to Swan Manor. Without both of you." Indil turned and slammed into the house.

Glorfindel and Elrohir just stared after her. For a long moment both were too stunned to say a word.

"Has she always had that temper?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"No, this is the first time I have seen that. I am almost afraid to go in the house." Glorfindel smiled. "The Witch King was less scary."

"The Witch King was evil. You knew that. She is not evil. I am not quite sure what to expect from her now." Elrohir smiled to Glorfindel. "I would sleep with one eye open."

"I am hoping to charm my way out of harm's way."

"You are not that charming." Elrohir smirked.

Glorfindel glared at him then sighed. "You are right. Perhaps Elladan can come charm her for me."

Elrohir shook his head. "I think she still likes him. I am not so sure about either one of us."

"Good, you are both here," Lord Elrond said walking up. "Why are you two standing here staring at the door?"

"Debating the safety of entering the dragon's lair," Elrohir replied with a slight smile.

"Yes, your mother is not happy with you either, by the way Elrohir. I suggest you avoid her as well." Elrond smiled at the two of them, looking quite uncharacteristically baffled. "Elrohir, give this to Laurëanna. It will help her with any aches and pain she has tonight."

Elrond handed Elrohir a small glass bottle of green lotion. "Now go home and take care of your wife."

Elrohir nodded and began walking home. Everyone was of one mind on this. He and Glorfindel had been horrible. And for once, they had been horrible together.

When Elrohir walked into the house, Elladan was sitting on the chair waiting for him. Elladan smirked at him.

"I see that Indil has spoken with you. You still have that shocked expression on your face. Apparently, Glorfindel's temper is affecting her as well." Elladan sighed as he stood. "Although personally, I think she is completely right and I do not blame her."

"Do I have to hear a lecture from you as well? Where is Laurëanna?" Elrohir asked.

"She is bathing. And perhaps you should hear a lecture from me," Elladan said looking sternly at his brother. "For I know you better than anyone."

"Elladan, what are talking about now?" Elrohir said avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Elrohir, you are hurting and angry. Plus you do not like feeling helpless. I have seen this before with you. Last time, it took us decades of slaying orcs for you to ever get any relief. We do not have years for you to work through this. You cannot do that anymore and you know it. She is your wife."

"I know who she is. Do not talk to me like I am some kind of fool!" Elrohir said loudly.

"Listen to you. You are yelling at everyone and constantly angry. Half of the time you are looking for a reason to yell at someone and the other half you are arguing with anyone who dares to get in your way," Elladan said, his voice raised as well. "Including Laurëanna."

"Do not worry about my wife, Elladan, nor my temper. You have a home. Go there. Now," Elrohir replied in a dangerously low voice.

Elladan walked to his twin. "If I leave here now, you might throw your horrible temper tantrum with her and she is too tired to fight back from your bullying any more today. Perhaps you should go for a walk and ease your anger, Elrohir."

Elrohir's eyes narrowed and he was going to respond when Laurëanna came into the room. She was wearing a thin robe and her hair was wet as if she had just leapt out of the tub.

"What is happening?" she asked from the hallway.

The brothers glared at each other. Finally, Elrohir turned and smiled at her.

"Elladan was just leaving. I thought perhaps you might spend some time alone with your husband tonight." Elrohir walked up and put his arms around her. With a final glare, Elrohir said pointedly, "Goodnight Elladan."

Elladan shook his head and sighed. "Goodnight Laurëanna," he said, ignoring Elrohir as he left.

"Why are you two arguing?" she asked looking up at him.

"We were not. Let us get you dressed so we can have supper and get you into bed." Elrohir turned her around towards the bedroom.

"That is it. I have had enough." Laurëanna turned away from him and stalked back into the sitting room. "You have done nothing but yell at me all day. Now you are treating me like a child, which I might overlook, but I will not tolerate you lying to me."

Elrohir took a deep breath. Looking at her sadly, he walked to where she was standing.

"Laurëanna, we were arguing because I am a fool and he was telling me that. And you know I hate that." He smiled and she appeared to be trying to hold a smile in. "Between your mother and my brother, I have been told how horrible I have been to you today. And they are right. I have been horrible. Forgive me."

Elrohir kissed her and drew her to him. Eventually, she relaxed his arms and snuggled close to him. The scent of her bath oil and the thin robe clinging to her damp skin was very arousing to him. Pulling her wet hair out of the way, he began to kiss her neck. Allowing her head to fall back, she exposed her throat to his hot lips tasting and teasing her flesh. He pulled her tight against him as she put her arms around his waist.

They had not made love since the night before the meeting in the Ring of Doom two days ago and their desire was heated. Pressing her gently against the door behind her, he captured her mouth in a ravenous kiss as she sucked his tongue and buried her hands in his hair. Soon she began pulling at his tunic and he quickly pulled it over his head before he resumed his passion-filled kisses. As he was torturing her mouth, she began running her hands over the sleek ripple of muscles on his chest and abdomen. He pulled her robe down off her shoulders and nibbled her shoulders softly. When he jerked the robe completely off and let it drop to the floor, she gasped in surprise as her nails dug into his waist.

"Elrohir," she whispered in between kisses as he claimed her mouth again. "Let us go to the bedroom."

"No. It is too far," he said caressing her until she moaned.

"But…" she tried to speak but his mouth on her body was distracting her. "We…cannot…"

"Yes, we can," he whispered as he was unfastening his leggings. Her hands quickly moved to help him, needing him as much as he needed her.

A knock on the door startled both of them, causing them to jump. Grabbing her robe off the floor, Laurëanna ran into the bedroom. Elrohir put his head against the door for a moment trying to breathe normally again. Another knock. He picked up his tunic and pulled it back on with a deep sigh. Finally, he opened the door.

"Elrohir, I brought supper for you and Laurëanna. I knew she was too tired and I assumed you would not take care of it."

Celebrían brushed past him into the house with a basket. Elrohir silently prayed for strength.

"Naneth, I would have made sure she had supper. Apparently, everyone thinks I have turned into some type of troll overnight." Elrohir sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"From what I have heard, you have not been acting like yourself, so I was beginning to worry if you had succumbed to some type of madness." His mother fixed him with an angry look. "Why else would you be acting like such a fool?"

Elrohir opened the door and looked outside.

"What are you doing?" Celebrían asked.

"I was looking to see who else was waiting to tell me I have been a fool," Elrohir answered as he was shutting the door. When his mother opened her mouth to continue her tirade, Elrohir stopped her by saying, "I know. I have been a fool and a heartless troll. According to Indil, I am also a tyrant and Elladan says I am a bully as well. You are all correct. Now, if you will allow me to try and make things better with my wife, it would be appreciated."

"Do not get surly with me, young man." his mother warned.

Elrohir laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "I am not Naneth. I promise."

Celebrían looked at him for a moment then walked towards the door. Kissing him on the cheek, she started through the doorway. She stopped and turned to him.

"Elrohir, we know you are upset. Perhaps you should tell her your feelings. You cannot keep closing yourself off from everyone for the rest of your life, son. She loves you and she needs you now more than ever."

"I know, Naneth. I am going to take her to Alqualondë tomorrow so we can have some time together." He smiled slightly. 'Alone,' Elrohir thought to himself.

"I am glad," Celebrían said then hugged him quickly.

After she left, Elrohir called out to Laurëanna. She came back into the room with a robe on and he smiled.

"Mother has brought supper for you and her tyrant bully of a son. Let us eat it now as I am certain you are hungry." When she smirked at him, he smiled. "For food, Laurëanna. Supper now. Lovemaking later."

Grabbing her to him, he playfully bit her ear before letting her go. Handing her some lanterns, he picked up the basket of food then led her to the gazebo in the back of the house. Throughout dinner, he fed her, not allowing her to touch any food with her hands, as they both laughed. After they were both full, Laurëanna began to once again feel aches and pains, which had been temporally soothed by the hot bath. Elrohir carried everything inside as she walked slowly into the house.

"I feel like I have been running all day," she moaned. "While being beaten by an angry mob."

"You are so weak. You would never have made it as a true elven warrior." he laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"That, my love," she smiled and kissed him "Is why I married you. You are strong and brave. Plus, you are easy on the eyes."

Elrohir laughed as he dropped her on the bed. She groaned and rolled on her stomach. Taking the lotion his father had given her; Elrohir began to rub it into the muscles of her arms gently.

"Mmm…that feels wonderful." She sighed.

Making her sit up, he stripped her of the robe then she lay on her stomach again and he moved her hair off her back. Taking more lotion, he massaged every inch of her back with slow and sensual strokes of his hands. He was enjoying the non-healing aspects of the massage as well. He moved his hands further down her body, over her buttocks and then put the soothing lotion on her legs as well. Feeling confident she was sufficiently covered with the herbal remedy, he put the bottle on the table.

Gazing over her feminine curves heatedly, he ran his hands over her glistening skin softly then leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"Laurëanna, my love, I want to…" Elrohir stopped as he looked at her face and noticed her eyes were closed. She was sleeping peacefully.

Elrohir groaned as he rolled backwards onto the bed. Looking over at her, his aroused body screamed for him to wake her up and make love to her. Standing up quietly, he undressed. He lay on the bed and reached over to pull her to him. As she snuggled against him, he covered her with the blanket. His tenderness for his wife won over his desire.

This time.

Laurëanna had just awakened when she heard the soft knocking on the door. Glancing over, she saw that Elrohir was still asleep so she jumped up quietly. Grabbing a simple dress nearby, she pulled it over her head and smoothed her hair back. When she was dressed, she heard the knock again. She looked quickly over at her sleeping husband then rushed out of the room silently.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see Eönwë.

"Good morning Laurëanna," he said with a warm smile.

"Good morning."

"Would you prefer to speak in the house or outside in your garden?" he asked.

Not wanting to wake Elrohir, she walked outside and the two of them sat down facing each other. Laurëanna noticed how dark it seemed and wondered if it was earlier than she realized. Eönwë must have noticed her looking around.

"Yes, the days are darker now," Eönwë said sadly. When she looked at him, he continued, "Sauron is coming and the skies are darkening. Within the next week, every day will be as if the sun never rose."

Laurëanna nodded sadly. Tears filled her eyes and she struggled to hold them back.

Observing her for a moment, Eönwë said, "There is nothing wrong with you being frightened, Laurëanna. No one thinks you are weak for your trepidation going back to Middle Earth. Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone feels it."

"Not my father, nor my husband. I do not want to disappoint them," she said softly.

"Both have fears of their own that they are battling now." He smiled slightly. "Yes, even the mighty warriors have fear."

"But…" Laurëanna stopped. She did not want to appear disrespectful and argue with him.

"Do you think your father fears nothing?"

Laurëanna laughed. "No, he knows no fear. He is incapable of being afraid. It is not even part of him. And Elrohir has not been afraid in thousands of years, if ever."

"My child, you are very wrong. They show no fear in battle, perhaps, but they both have much fear. It is just of a different kind and it is easier for them to mask," Eönwë replied. When she looked at him confused, he took her hand.

"Laurëanna, your father fears losing you. That is why he is pushing you so hard daily in the practice field. I have seen you there. And I see his fear, as you cannot. He worries he cannot protect you any longer." Laurëanna's tears began to overflow her eyes. "Elrohir is afraid of losing you as well. He is once again helpless to stop someone he loves from being hurt."

Laurëanna lowered her head as tears streamed down her face. Eönwë gently cupped her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "Do not hide your feelings from them. As you all hide behind these walls of bravery, you are spending your final days together here in Aman more distant than you have spent all of your days before. Your mother sees this as well and is helpless to stop it. Your loved ones do not know how to bridge this gap between the three of you. Neither your husband nor your father will admit their fear to anyone but you. But they will only do that when they know you will understand it."

Laurëanna nodded. She was confused why he thought they would tell her after hiding this all of this time. But she trusted him to tell her the truth.

"I come on the other matter we discussed. I wish I could have come sooner, yet I feel my answer will soothe your distress about that." Eönwë smiled. "Manwë and Varda have granted your request."

Laurëanna grinned, relieved. She had not told anyone of her request of the Valar for worry that it would not be honored. When she did not hear from Eönwë for two days, she assumed their response was the request would not been granted.

"Both of your parents, Elrohir and Elladan, as well as Elrond and Galadriel will know when they return to Valinor about your past with them. Celebrían will remember when the first one of your family does as well. Neither your friends nor any others will remember however," Eönwë said. "But your loved ones must make this choice voluntarily before you leave. And they must know the consequences of their decision."

"I do not understand," she said confused.

"If your parents were to come to Aman and be bound to someone else, it would perhaps deeply hurt both of them," Eönwë said watching her face.

As realization sank in, she looked at him sadly. "But … if they were intended to be together, would they not be? Is it possible that they could fall in love with another?"

"Your parents will be different if you accomplish your task. They will not be the same people that met years ago. Their lives will be different. Therefore, their paths will change. There is no way to know if they will be together in the future." He watched her intently. "Just as there is no way to know that you and Elrohir will fall in love."

Laurëanna's heart sank. She looked away unable to think about her parents not being in love, or she and Elrohir not being together. It did not seem possible to her that it could be any other way.

"Perhaps it would be best if they never knew then," she said forlornly.

"That is their choice. I do not imagine either will choose not to know. Even if they are not together in the future, they would want to know their daughter." Eönwë reached out and took her hand with a smile.

"And if I do not return to Aman? If I die in Middle Earth, would they still know?" Laurëanna asked nervously.

"Yes. If they make the choice to remember, they will know no matter what happens in Middle Earth. They will reach the shores of the Undying Lands and will remember all that has happened. If you do not come here, they will suffer losing you."

Laurëanna looked at him with confusion and pain. She did not know what was best for her family. If she died, they would have to mourn the loss of her twice, when she leaves in a few days and if she never returns.

"Laurëanna, this must be their choice and they will choose what they will. Do not fret over it." Eönwë stood and she rose after him. She walked with him to the archway. "I will return to you at midday in eight days. You will need to say your farewells before then for only one will be allowed to come with you before you leave."

"Only one?" Laurëanna asked. She wished to have her mother and father as well as her husband there when she left.

"Forgive me but the Valar have decided that is best. Will you be here on that day?"

Laurëanna shook her head. "No, I will spend as much time with my parents as I can. I will be with them and the rest of my family and friends at their house."

Eönwë nodded. He walked to the archway then turned back. "Laurëanna, I am proud of you for embracing your duty and know that you will accomplish it. You are much stronger than you realize."

After Eönwë left, Laurëanna sat in the courtyard quietly thinking. Her thinking was interrupted by the arrival of Elladan and Rumil.

"Ah, fair maiden, where is that tyrant brother of mine?" Elladan said as he kissed her hand with flourish and drama. Laurëanna laughed as Rumil rolled his eyes.

"Elladan, have you not yet learned that it is useless to try and win the affections of your brother's wife? Your choices of ellith to charm baffles me," Rumil said shaking his head.

"Yes, but I know that Laurëanna will not fall under my spell and wish to be bound to me. So I may be safe to live my carefree life without threat of being tamed."

"Tamed? You have been tamed since birth, Elladan. If it were not for me, you would have made a fool of yourself for centuries," Elrohir replied from the doorway where he stood clothed only in leggings.

"Ah! 'Tis the tyrant!" Elladan turned and looked at Elrohir. "And in a foul mood as usual. Laurëanna, why you have bound yourself to this brother of mine confuses me. What have you done that deserves such punishment?"

"Trust me, I could tell you many things that the "sweet and innocent" elleth has done and how many times I have suffered the punishment for being the instigator of the mischief," Rumil said with a smile as he sat beside Laurëanna.

"My wife is the perfect example of what sweet and innocent should look like. " Elrohir smiled. "But looks are very deceiving."

"Hmm…why did no one warn me that I would have to suffer such assaults on my character today?" Laurëanna said, trying to look offended despite her amusement.

Rumil had been her friend since birth, it seemed, and she loved Elladan dearly. She had the most fun with the two of them and her husband. Laurëanna heard a familiar giggle and saw Airemír arrive. Elladan grabbed her in a forceful embrace. Airemír and Laurëanna had been friends for many years and Airemír thought that Elladan hung the moon and stars himself. She gazed adoringly at him even as she hugged Laurëanna.

"Airemír, I am so happy to see you. These rogues were attempting to impugn my near flawless reputation." Laurëanna smiled. Rumil snorted before he too embraced Airemír.

"I was told by your mother that Elladan and Rumil had been sent to escort you to Alqualondë. She suggested I come along so you would not be tortured by the teasing of these scoundrels." Airemír winked at Laurëanna.

Elladan clutched his chest. "Your words wound me, fair Airemír."

Elrohir rolled his eyes at his brother's overwhelming display of dramatics. Inwardly, he was irritated that Indil had insisted on a group of people going with them rather than him being able to spend time alone with Laurëanna. Sighing, he went into the house to dress. Laurëanna followed him shortly and, coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his bare abdomen. Her hands slid down and he caught them.

"Laurëanna, I do not think now is the best time for you to tempt me. I do not wish to think of our friends and my brother in our garden listening to your screams of pleasure." Elrohir smirked as he squeezed her hands. She sighed and reluctantly pulled away.

When they arrived at Alqualondë, they had lunch on the terrace with Galadriel. While the males bantered back and forth, Galadriel spoke to Laurëanna and Airemír about events with their families and in the city. No one spoke of Laurëanna's upcoming departure. Galadriel was even more affectionate than usual with her but no one broached the subject, as if not saying the words made it not seem real.

Laurëanna went inside to find more of the wine they were drinking. Lady Galadriel followed her inside.

"Laurëanna, may we speak?" Galadriel inquired.

"Yes, of course." Laurëanna followed Galadriel to sit in the parlor.

Galadriel studied her for a while before speaking.

"Laurëanna, I am very proud that you are being so brave in doing the task laid out before you."

Tears burned her eyes as Laurëanna looked down. Softly, she said, "I do not know if I can do this. I am not brave. I am terrified. Sometimes at night I wake up so afraid I cannot breathe. They should send someone else, someone stronger. I cannot do this."

Galadriel pulled her into her arms and Laurëanna wept. The last two days had taken such a toll on her mentally and physically she was unable to keep her composure any longer. Galadriel stroked her hair and just held her.

Elrohir looked for Laurëanna and found them in the parlor. He could hear Laurëanna sobbing. He was so angry that she was hurting. She had done nothing to deserve this except being born in Aman rather than Middle Earth. He debated going to her but he saw that Galadriel was comforting her. He knew she would soothe his wife where he could not. He no longer knew the words to say. He was failing her and he was ashamed that he could not do what he needed to do.

Flashes of Middle Earth ran through his mind. He could not imagine her there. His sweet and gentle wife did not belong there. She belonged here with him where he could protect her. The pain of their parting weighed heavily on him. He had no say in what was happening. He could do nothing but watch as things were put into motion and he had no control. He turned away and walked slowly into the other room. Perhaps Galadriel could provide Laurëanna the comfort she needed. He no longer knew how.

Galadriel let Laurëanna cry until the tears no longer came. When she calmed, Galadriel pulled her face gently up to look at her.

"Laurëanna, you can do this. Do you have faith in the Ainur? Do you have faith in Eru?"

"Of course. I have total faith in them" Laurëanna insisted.

"And they have put faith in you," Galadriel said gently. "Why would you doubt them now? Laurëanna, no one knows their full strength until they are tested. You are capable of doing this. There is no question in my mind that you cannot. You are strong," Galadriel insisted.

"Why am I so afraid? Why cannot I not be brave like those around me?" Laurëanna sniffled. "You led your people and I cannot imagine you ever afraid."

"Because we have all been tested. We know our strengths and weaknesses. Rumil, Elrohir, Elladan, your father, Elrond, and myself, we have all been tested and know what we are capable of. You do not. But you were brave enough to accept this task. You overcame your fear and passed that test. When other difficulties are in your path, you will overcome your fear and pass another test. No one expects you to be a hero in battle. Once you convince Legolas and the two of you convince Aragorn what he must do, you have done what you have been asked. Then you must keep yourself alive. That is your only duty after Aragorn takes the Paths of the Dead. To live, Laurëanna. I have faith you can do this."

Laurëanna looked into her eyes and for the first time she believed she could do this. If someone as wise and brave as Lady Galadriel believed in her, why did she doubt herself? The Ainur and Eru believed in her and she could not lose faith in them. They knew her heart and fëa better than she did. She smiled and nodded. Galadriel hugged her tightly.

"I pray that when you return to Middle Earth, I will have a chance to know you as I do now. You have touched my heart Laurëanna. I hope I am that fortunate in the past," Galadriel whispered.

Laurëanna pulled away and looked down for a moment.

"Lady Galadriel, I have not told anyone this yet but I made a request of the Valar and it has been granted. Now that I know the potential consequences, I do not know if I have done the right thing," she said.

"What is it child?"

"I have asked that when my parents, Elrohir, you and the rest of my family return here, you will know who I am and remember our lives together," Laurëanna replied.

Lady Galadriel smiled. "That is wonderful Laurëanna. Why would you be concerned that this was not a good thing?"

"If my parents do not marry or they marry someone else, it will hurt them to remember their lives together. If I die, they must mourn the loss of me. Perhaps it would be better if they did not choose this."

"If you were in their place, would you choose to not remember? Would you want to forget the years you have spent with your parents, or the happiness you felt when you were married? Would you want to forget the love and joy we all shared together?" Galadriel asked.

"No," Laurëanna said after a moment. "I would want to remember every second, every thought, every feeling. Even if I was not married to Elrohir, I would want to know the love we have shared. And my parents, I would not wish to forget one thing about them. When I look back at my life, I cannot imagine anything I would wish to forget."

"We feel the same about our time with you, Laurëanna. When we are given the choice to remember, we will make that choice. No one would wish it any other way. Your parents, no matter what their life is like when they arrive here, would want to know their daughter. Even if you died, they would want to have the memories of your lives together. Perhaps if they have not found each other, their memories will cause them to seek each other out. Do not deny them that choice," She paused before saying, "Elrohir should remember your love. It was your love that softened his heart after centuries of pain and anger. He should remember his days of peace and happiness despite what has happened since then. Perhaps those memories will sooth his fëa at last," Galadriel said with a smile. "I will choose to remember. You are too dear to me to ever forget."

Laurëanna smiled as Lady Galadriel took her hand and squeezed it gently.

After spending most of the day with Galadriel, she bid them goodnight and suggested they go to the beach to watch the sunset. Elladan and Rumil brought wine and glasses and the five of them walked to a secluded area of the beach. The ellyn built a fire while Airemír and Laurëanna walked on the beach enjoying the final touch of the sun. Despite the darkening sky, the day had been pleasant yet it felt as if it had been twilight all day. Both ellith were quiet for a long time.

Finally, Airemír said, "Why are you doing this Laurëanna? It seems like madness to me and I do not understand. You could be killed. And for what purpose? A slim hope that it will make a difference."

Laurëanna sighed sadly. "Airemír, it is not as if I want to do this. I have no choice. It could save a lot of lives if I do this. If I do not, the Dark Lord will be in Aman in days. Do you want that?"

"No, of course not. I still have horrible nightmares of being in Lothloríen. I just do not understand why you would subject yourself to what we suffered. And why Elrohir and your family would allow this, I do not know." Airemír shook her head.

"It was not their choice. It was mine. But if it were one of them, they would go without a doubt," Laurëanna argued.

"Yes, but they have all been in war and fought many battles. You have not. You have never left Aman and have not seen some of the things we were forced to endure. Are you not frightened that it might be all for naught?"

"I am terrified in every way Airemír. But I cannot ignore a chance to make things right if possible. Perhaps it will be all for naught but I am willing to take that risk. I am obligated to do this." Laurëanna stopped and looked at her friend. "Would you not do this if the Valar asked this of you?"

"No. I would sooner die than go back," Airemír said sadly. "For if I went back, I could not endure it and would fade from the horror of it all."

Airemír turned and walked away leaving Laurëanna standing near the water's edge. Laurëanna felt tears well up in her eyes. Once again, she admonished herself for her fear and weakness. She stayed looking at the ocean for a long time before she heard Elrohir come up behind her.

"She thinks I am a fool," she said softly.

"No. She worries what will become of you. We all do," Elrohir replied as he stroked her shoulders. Resting his chin on her head, he sighed. "Laurëanna, everyone understands why you are doing this. Yet we have been there and know how hard it will be. We want to spare you that suffering."

"Would you prefer to fight the same battle again? On this beach instead of the fields of Gondor?" Laurëanna replied somberly. When he did not respond, she said, "No. You do not nor does anyone else. I must try to help at least. Even if I fail, I will not have to live with the knowledge that I was too weak or frightened to do one simple thing."

"Yet it is not simple. None of this is simple. I wish it were." Elrohir wrapped his arms around her tightly. "If it were, I could protect you from that nightmare."

"I know you would. But in some ways, it is unfair that I never suffered as everyone else did. I have always felt I was shallow and childish because I had such a simple and happy life and did not wish to suffer as everyone else has. Yet the guilt was always in my heart."

"Why would you feel guilty? Do you think you have done something to deserve suffering? No one begrudges you for the life you have had, Laurëanna," Elrohir said softly stroking her hair.

"Did any of you deserve suffering? No, you did not. You and Elladan stayed with your father and Lady Galadriel until every elf in Rivendell was gone. You waited until the last possible moment to leave. You were that brave and that honorable." Laurëanna looked at him. "You did nothing to deserve what happened to you. None of the people of Middle Earth deserved to suffer. So why should I not sacrifice as well? I am weak because I have grown up here. Like you said the other night, I have never suffered."

"No, you have not suffered first hand what we went through, but you have suffered through all of us, with all of us. If it were not for you, I cannot imagine ever feeling happiness," Elrohir argued.

Laurëanna laughed sadly. "You are in Aman, Elrohir. You did not need me to make you happy. Elladan is not my husband and he is happy. The same is true with Rumil."

"Yes that is true but that would not have been true with me. Even before the Fellowship failed, Elladan was much happier than I was. I had grown despondent before all hope was destroyed. Then I lived for my duty. I…" Elrohir stopped suddenly. Looking away from her for a few moments, he turned back with a slight smile. "We should return while there is still wine to be drunk. I am sure that Elladan and Rumil have started drinking our share."

Taking her hand he walked back to the fire. Laurëanna felt sad that he was once again shutting her out.

ooooooooooooooooo

_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote)._


	5. 4: Falling

_A/N Thanks once again to my lovely beta and friend, Ellisk. Thanks to the gang for being supportive! A special thank you to my Elfy - AKA Maram68 - for the great quote for Taravil/Legolas. And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings:**  
Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Gerich velethen - You have my love  
Laurëanna - Golden Gift  
Indil - Iris

_  
__20th Day of December__  
__Fourth Age, Year 25__  
__Tirion, Aman_

_"Indil, when are you going to tell them?" Glorfindel asked._

_"I will tell them. Soon. I am waiting for the right time," Indil explained nervously._

_Glorfindel smiled. "Will they know before or after our child is born?"_

_Indil blushed. She did not know why she was reluctant to tell her friends she was with child. Perhaps she was still surprised herself that they had not waited a little longer. She had thought they would have had more time with just the two of them before they had a child. Of course, it was the activities of 'just the two of them' that had caused this, Indil thought with a smile. _

_She had found herself to be uncontrollable when it came to her husband's love making. If he even looked at her in a certain way, she became hot and flustered. Of course, she had always melted when she looked at him, even before she knew him. Now that she knew him as intimately as she did, it was even worse. She had a hard time leaving the house with him for a few months after they were married. She felt like everyone knew what she was thinking and she seemed to always blush. The minute Glorfindel would see her blush, his eyes would subtly change to a darker shade of blue and then they ended up rushing home to make love._

_Taravil and Celebrían made matters more uncomfortable for Indil. Every time Glorfindel was anywhere near Indil, they would look at Indil with a knowing smirk and she would want to crawl away and hide. She felt sure that it must wrong to be this happy and in love despite all that was happening in Middle Earth and the sadness caused by it. _

_They had a very quiet and simple wedding in mid-summer. Celebrían had helped Indil with all of the preparations, feeling motherly towards the younger elleth as well as close to Glorfindel. Thranduil and Glorfindel were friends due to the closeness of their wives more than any other reason. Taravil, Indil, and Celebrían had become inseparable since Indil's arrival in Valinor._

_Rumil was also close to the families. Indil had grown very affectionate towards him during their trip to Aman. She had once talked to him about losing his family and had been drawn to his wounded fëa and gentle heart. He had lost his parents when he was very young and had lost his brothers in Lórien. His oldest brother, Haldir, was much like a father to him and the three brothers were very close. Their loss as well as the loss of his fellow Galadhrim had traumatized Rumil. His relationship with Indil had turned into a very close bond, for Indil reminded him much of his memories of his mother._

_Glorfindel and Indil lived next door to Celebrían and it was at her house they were married. Although it was a small wedding and feast, Indil was happy because it was so intimate. She knew Glorfindel was not one to enjoy lavish festivities and was happier with it being a small celebration. As long as she was marrying Glorfindel, Indil did not care how or where they were married. She had grown to love him even more strongly each day and becoming his wife was an answer to all of her dreams. _

_Now she was with child and her feelings were conflicted. She was excited and happy, but she worried how it would make others feel. Most of their friends were still in Middle Earth and no one knew what was to happen. She did not want to bring a child into such sorrow, yet she felt family was more important than anything else was. She knew that a child would help heal her heart, but she worried how her friends that had lost children so recently would feel. She would have to tell them soon because her body was already beginning to change._

_"Indil, I do not know why you are so concerned," Glorfindel said drawing her to him. "It is completely natural for married couples to have children. Do you wish we had waited?"_

_"No. It is just..." she paused. "They have lost their children so recently, I feel as if it is unfair to them somehow."_

_Glorfindel sighed. They had discussed this matter before, but both had wanted a child and he saw no reason to wait. He knew she longed for a child as well. _

_"I think our friends will be very happy for us. They have had children. Celebrían still has children. I am sure they would not want to deny us this joy." Glorfindel kissed her lovingly._

_"I know you are right. I just do not know how to tell them." _

_"We could wait until they notice the swelling of your stomach and ask," he teased._

_"Can we? Please?" Indil laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will tell them today. Will that make you happy?"_

_"There is something that would make me very happy," Glorfindel said in a sultry voice that gave her shivers._

_"Glorfindel, I have just gotten dressed," she admonished him, playfully evading his hands._

_"I do not know why you even bother anymore," he said as he grabbed her and brought her into his embrace._

_When she finally told Celebrían and Taravil, both were thrilled much to her relief. She saw no signs of hesitance in their outbursts of well wishing. Feeling a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Indil allowed herself to feel the happiness that had been threatening to explode for two months._

_"I remember Glorfindel enjoyed being with my children when they were small." Celebrían recalled with a smile. "Although as they grew up, the twins tended to get into mischief and Erestor and Glorfindel attempted to prevent them from being caught by Elrond. Finally, Glorfindel gave up. I had heard that Erestor is still trying to prevent the twins from misbehaving or at least from being caught. And with Elladan, that means a constant watch."_

_Indil laughed. She had heard stories of Elrond and Celebrían's children from both her and Glorfindel. She was already fond of the twins. _

_"I cannot imagine having twins. Legolas was a very well-behaved child but brothers usually means trouble and twins can only be worse," Taravil smiled. "Perhaps you will have twin boys Indil. At least Glorfindel will have some training with them."_

_Indil gasped as she looked at her. "Do not dare say such a thing. I am afraid he would return to Middle Earth, if he knew I was to have twins." She shuddered._

_"My sons may have been mischievous, but they brought as much joy as they did havoc." Celebrían smiled proudly._

_Indil and Taravil smiled at her, knowing how proud she was of her sons. Celebrían rarely discussed Arwen. The grief was too near. Indil had spent countless hours with both Taravil and Celebrían comforting them about their lost children. Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought how relieved she was that her child would not be born in Middle Earth. _

_"I want a little girl," Glorfindel said quietly. They were lying in bed snuggled together._

_"A girl?" Indil turned to look at him. "I thought you would have wanted to have a boy."_

_"No. I think twins cured me of any desires to have boys." Glorfindel chuckled. "Besides, I wish to have a beautiful girl who looks like her mother."_

_"What if she favors you?" _

_"Then we shall never marry her off and I will keep my daughter to myself." __  
__  
__Indil shook her head at her husband's comment. He honestly had no idea how beautiful he was. But that was fine. He was arrogant enough without knowing that, she thought to herself with a smile. _

_"I do not care as long as our baby is happy and healthy," Indil sighed. "I just wish we did not have to wait so long for him to arrive."_

_"Him?" He chuckled. "Are you sure you are not wishing for a boy?"_

_"Perhaps." Smiling mischievously, Indil said, "Perhaps we will be blessed with twin boys."_

_Glorfindel groaned. When she giggled, he tickled her side. Rolling above her, he glared down at her._

_"Do not tease about those things. You would not laugh if it truly happened."_

_"I would love two little boys just like you." Indil pulled him to her for a kiss._

_Indil woke up when she heard him moan. Reaching out, she felt his sweat covered back and sat up quickly. _

_"Glorfindel, wake up. You are having a nightmare." Indil attempted to shake him. _

_Quicker than she could have imagined possible, he jerked awake and grabbed her arms roughly. His eyes were flashing with anger and he seemed to not even know who she was. When his fingers bruised her flesh, she let out a small cry._

_His senses returning to him, Glorfindel looked at her in horror as he let go of her arms. Gently, he drew her to him and held her close._

_"Indil, my love, forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you. I was dreaming and ... when you woke me, I did not even realize..." he said, his voice heavy with guilt._

_Indil shushed him and she stroked his sweat dampen hair. As she kissed his face repeatedly and continued to stroke his hair, his breathing eventually calmed._

_"Glorfindel, I had hoped these nightmares had stopped," she whispered, concerned._

_"I had thought so as well," Glorfindel said sadly._

_"What did you dream this time?" _

_Glorfindel's nightmares when he left Middle Earth had been constant. Indil thought that perhaps it was the guilt of leaving, as well as feeling both happy and safe in Aman that was causing these nightmares. When they were first married, they grew more frequent and worse. He had finally admitted, after a few nights, that they had started soon after they left Middle Earth. _

_The nightmares of what had happened in the past haunted him most often, but the worst nights were when he dreamt of what was happening there now to those left behind. There were nights when he would leave the bed when he thought she was asleep. She knew that he had stayed awake many nights to avoid the thoughts of his subconscious mind. Eventually her presence with him at night soothed him and over time the nightmares came less often and were not as horrible. When she became pregnant, they had stopped. Indil had hoped that they would not return. _

_"Glorfindel, what was it? What did you dream this time?" she asked quietly. _

_He was quiet so long; she thought that once again he would not tell her. Most of the time, he would not speak of what haunted him other than to say if it was memories of the past or fears of the present. Tonight, he was even more unwilling to speak of it. He lay back down and she watched him until he finally looked at her. Seeing her concern for him, he reluctantly told her what he had dreamed._

_"I was back in Imladris and I could see the Nazgul flying overhead. And it was dark and cold. The air was thick and hard to breathe. Then a little girl came running through the garden laughing. And she was so beautiful and pure, so untouched by evil, that she was like a ray of sunshine through the clouds."_

_Glorfindel paused and Indil watched his eyes. The sorrow in them was heart wrenching to her._

_"Her laughter was like music that floated through the air. She ran to me, her golden curls floating behind her. She was such a vision of happiness; she was like nothing I had ever seen before. When I bent down to pick her up, I saw Arwen watching us. She was smiling sadly. Then I heard the screech of the fell beasts above and Arwen looked up at them and started weeping. When I picked up the little girl, she was..." Glorfindel stopped and ran a hand through his hair unwilling to look at her._

_"She was what, Glorfindel?"__  
__  
__He shook his head and lay silently for a long time before he whispered, "She was dead. Like the others."_

_Indil lay down and held him to her tightly. "Glorfindel, it was a nightmare, nothing more. Our child will never have to be in Middle Earth."_

**Falling**

27th Day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 88  
Tirion

_  
_  
"I think I have never tasted wine this good before," Elladan smiled.

"You say that every time," Rumil laughed.

Elladan looked offended. "I say it every time because each bottle is better than the one before it."

"Especially after three bottles," Elrohir smirked.

"You are very correct, my tyrant brother. If I were to drink another, I am sure it would be better than this one," Elladan said with a hiccup. Leaning forward, he put his arm around Airemír. "At least Airemír appreciates my taste in wine."

Airemír's blush could be seen even by the firelight and Laurëanna smiled. Elrohir was sitting on the blanket and she was curled up with her head in his lap. Elladan had been entertaining them all for the last hour.

"But I drink for my heart was truly broken when the one that I loved married another," Elladan said sadly.

"Here it comes." Elrohir winked at Laurëanna.

"I feel sure that Laurëanna thought she was marrying me rather than he. She is still confused as to which of us she loves. She sees him, but she yearns for me."

Laurëanna laughed. Elladan said this every time he had been drinking. It had become a custom with him.

"Tell me Elrohir, does she cry out my name when she dreams? For I feel certain, she dreams only of my fair face." Elladan smiled brightly. "As do all of the fairer sex, I am sure. Airemír, do you dream of me as well?"

"I dream of you Elladan," Rumil said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Every night I dream that you will think of something more original to say or will at least grow weary of this love affair with yourself."

Everyone laughed.

"Envy, Rumil, is so typical of the Lórien elves." Elladan smiled smugly. Airemír promptly slapped him on the arm. "I meant typical of the Lórien males. They know secretly that all Lórien maidens prefer Imladris lords."

Airemír glared at him until he held her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She blushed crimson again before Elladan's attention was diverted again.

"That is why there is no lady love for you, Elladan. There is no room in your heart for love of another besides yourself." Rumil chuckled. Elladan scowled at him.

"Elladan, perhaps you have had enough to drink. I do not think you can walk back to the manor anymore," Elrohir said as he confiscated the bottle from Elladan's hands.

"First my lady love, now my wine. Oh, you are a tyrant." Elladan smirked.

"Why have you suddenly begun to refer to my husband as a tyrant?" Laurëanna smiled.

Rumil and Elladan snickered as they looked at Elrohir waiting for him to answer. Elrohir smiled slightly.

"Your mother called your father and I over-demanding tyrants last night."

Laurëanna looked shocked as the others laughed. "My mother? My mother never says things like that. Especially not to my father."

"Your mother can be very intimidating if she wants to be and she is not afraid of your father, I might add." Elrohir smirked. "She was quite...umm..."

"Frightening? Terrifying?" Elladan laughed "Which word were you searching for, Elrohir? You were quite pale when you came home last night."

"Angry is the word I was looking for Elladan." Elrohir glared at his laughing brother.

"I cannot imagine Lady Indil saying something like that or even being angry." Airemír smiled. "I wish I could have seen it though. I cannot imagine anyone standing up to Lord Glorfindel, especially not one as small as your mother. Perhaps you have not inherited all of your outspoken personality traits from your father, Laurëanna."

"I will say in her defense that Lady Indil was completely correct. I was being an over-demanding tyrant with my beautiful wife," Elrohir said bending down to kiss Laurëanna's forehead. "I had intended to make it up to her today but I had a group of guests to entertain instead."

"Is he trying to imply we should leave?" Elladan said looking at Rumil. Rumil shrugged, yet neither moved. Elladan smiled brightly at Elrohir.

Elrohir sighed and Laurëanna held back her laughter at his frustration. He had been encouraging Elladan to leave for the better half of the night.

Airemír stood and brushed the sand from her dress. "Rumil, Elladan, why do you not walk me back to the manor?"

Rumil stood and began gathering the empty wine bottles. Elladan just rolled on his back moaning, "But I am having a good time. I do not want to return to the manor yet. We can go swimming or play in the sand. It is still early."

"We could bury you in the sand Elladan, that would be entertaining," Elrohir said standing up.

Grabbing Elladan's arms, Elrohir pulled him to his feet. Nudging him in Rumil's direction, he said, "Now you run along to bed. It is time for the grown ups to talk."

"Why do I get saddled with him every time?" Rumil groaned. "You half elves cannot handle your wine."

Elrohir gave Rumil a menacing look and Rumil sighed, grabbing Elladan's arm as he was slightly wavering. Airemír came and put her arm around Elladan as the three went back to the manor.

"Your brother." Laurëanna shook her head.

"It is embarrassing that people say they cannot tell us apart." Elrohir sighed. "He is the one acting like a fool."

"And he is not as desirable as you are my love." Laurëanna stood and put her arms around him. "Now that we are alone, what it is it you wish to talk about?"

"I do not wish to talk very much. Only words of love in your ear as I ravish your body," Elrohir said grasping her closely to him.

"Fine. After we swim, you can ravish me," Laurëanna said moving out of his arms.

"Swim?" Elrohir said, annoyed. "I do not wish to swim."

Laurëanna began to walk towards the water. After a few feet, she pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on the sand. Elrohir, seeing her walking in all her glory, smiled then cursed as he made sure that Elladan and Rumil were far enough away to not see her. He hastily undressed and chased after her. Hearing him behind her, she laughed and ran to the water. He caught her and, picking her up, walked the rest of the way into the water.

"You should not walk completely bare on this beach with my somewhat unscrupulous brother and his friend lurking about," Elrohir admonished her.

"It is not as if they would hide behind the bushes to see me. Elladan knows you would kill him and Rumil has known me all of my life. He has seen me completely bare before," Laurëanna teased as she floated to the deeper water.

"Yes, but you were a small child then. You are not a child any longer. I do not wish him to see you in this form," he said splashing her. He laughed at her look of outrage as she splashed him back. They swam and played in the waves for a long time, enjoying the carefree moments they were together.

Elrohir wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her wet body against his with a smile. She smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The water was swaying against his bare thighs as he lifted her up.

"Elrohir, what are you doing?" Laurëanna said, surprised, as he pulled her leg around his waist.

"What does it feel like I am doing?" he asked, kissing her throat.

"It feels like we are going to fall over," she said glancing nervously at the waves.

"I will not let you fall," Elrohir said kissing her deeply.

Smiling, she asked him, "Do you promise?"

"Yes."

Laurëanna kissed him lovingly. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip teasingly. Reaching down, he cupped her buttocks and lifted her completely off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she leaned forward to lightly bite his ear. Her lips searched for the overly sensitive place behind his ear that she had discovered early on in her many explorations of his body. She knew it would make him even more aroused as she lightly sucked on the spot.

Holding her up with one hand under her buttocks and the other around her waist, he gave in to her torment and moaned. Laurëanna knew every inch of his body and memorized every detail; therefore, she drove him wild with passion with the slightest touch. His breathing quickened as she buried her hands in his hair and lightly pulled his head back. Running her tongue lightly along his jaw line, she pressed her body against his, eliciting another moan from him. Sensuously, she kissed her way back to his mouth.

Elrohir met her lips in a fiery kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance. As always, she allowed him to control her pleasure and surrendered, knowing he would satisfy her every want and need. The sounds of the ocean were in concert with the waves of passion crashing over her.

He could taste the salty water on her as his lips glided sensuously over the tender skin on her neck. Lifting her higher, he dropped his mouth to her breast. Laurëanna moaned as he ran his tongue over it, teasing her. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling his mouth closer. As he continued to tease her, he chuckled as she tried to bring him even closer still, arching her back in pleasure. Elrohir tried to stop her.

"Laurëanna!"

Off balance, the next wave knocked them both down. Elrohir quickly stood up and pulled her from the water. She began laughing as soon as she looked at his frustrated face.

"I thought you said you would not let me fall," she laughed.

"I did not think you were going to tip us over," Elrohir said, grabbing her to him playfully.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Laurëanna kissed him. "Well, you distracted me."

"The wave crashing down on us has distracted me. I am beginning to think that I am unable to make love to my wife anymore."

"You have never had that problem before. Perhaps you should speak to your father about this. He might be able to cure this ailment," she teased.

"I do not mean I am not capable of it," Elrohir said slapping her behind. "I mean forces are working against me. Every time I try to make love to you, I am interrupted by some unforeseen event. And bringing my father into this discussion is not helping matters."

"Are you certain you are still capable of it?" Leaving his arms, she winked as she walked backwards out of the water to the beach.

Elrohir smiled as he watched her. The moonlight was glistening on her wet skin and her hair clung to her, making her look as if she were a beautiful creature of the sea.

"Perhaps you need to rest before you try again. You do look a little winded. I did not mean to tire you out with all of that swimming." Laurëanna smirked, still taunting him.

"I am not the least bit tired. I was more worried about you, my love." He walked in her direction slowly.

"Why are you worried about me?" she said watching him cautiously.

"It has been three days."

"Yes, and?"

"The last two nights you have fallen asleep quite easily. And..."

"You are concerned I would fall asleep on you while we were making love?" She smiled. "I could never do that."

Elrohir grinned.

"You are much too loud to sleep through," Laurëanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

Elrohir stopped in his tracks and looked at her seriously. As he continued to study her intensely, her smile faded thinking him angry and she began to look concerned. He continued to glare at her and she squirmed visibly. He walked to her as if he were stalking his prey.

"Forgive me, I should not jest like that. I am just..." She looked at him and saw he was restraining his laughter. She playfully hit him on the arm. "Oh, you are incorrigible."

"Yes but you love me." Elrohir swept her into his arms.

"Yes. I do. I love you more than I thought possible," she said softly as she traced the outline of his face. "I feel like I have been blessed with the most wonderful gift."

Elrohir watched her for a moment. All of the playfulness as well as the passionate embraces had stopped. As he held her, he realized what he was losing in a few short days and his chest tightened. When she looked at him and her tears started to fall, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"No, I am the one who has been blessed, Laurëanna. I had lived many years before I met you, but I was never alive until I loved you," he said softly in her ear. She began to sob and it tore at his heart.

"Laurëanna, my love, do not cry. I do not want to spend the remaining days with you weeping or unhappy. I want you to know how much I love you and enjoy our happiness together," he said pulled her face up to look at him. "I am afraid when you meet me in Middle Earth, you will not love me as much. I must make sure you leave remembering how much we are in love and how happy we are now."

"Why will I not love you? I have loved you since the first day I met you. How could I possibly not love you knowing how happy you have made me?" she asked confused.

When Elrohir looked away, she saw the pain in his face. Laurëanna watched him as he walked to where the water splashed against his ankles.

"Is that why you are concerned, Elrohir? Not that you will resist me because of the seriousness of the times, but that I will not love you?"

"I am not the same as I was. I was vengeful, dangerous, and full of anger. When I think of who I was then, I do not feel I deserve you. My sole existence revolved around killing," Elrohir said not looking at her. "Part of me wishes to warn you away from my former self for you are owed more than that. But the selfish part of me needs to know you will still be able to love me. Perhaps you will be able to pull me from the darkness at last as you have done here. Middle Earth is not Aman though. And I am no longer him."

Laurëanna walked to stand behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his back. They were both quiet just listening to the waves.

"Elrohir, my love for you will not end. No matter how dark your past is, I know your heart."

He turned in her arms and placed his hands lightly on her face. "But I will not know your heart and I fear I might break it."

Laurëanna smiled slightly then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "I have always trusted you with my heart. I will never distrust you. You cannot persuade me not to love you."

Elrohir smiled gently feeling overwhelmed by her love for him. While he did not understand how she could love him as much as she did, he happily accepted it.

She ran her hands over his chest lightly. "Now, I suggest you take me back to the fire and make mad, passionate love to me before we are interrupted again. With your luck of late, my warrior prince, Ulmo himself will rise out of the water to stop us if you delay."

Elrohir chuckled. Stroking her shoulders, he smiled at her as she watched his gray eyes grow stormy with desire. He lowered his mouth to hers stealing her breath away with a passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her back to their fire as she kissed him continuously.

Laying Laurëanna down on the blanket, he rested on her, half covering her body as he kissed her fiercely. Faintly brushing his hand down her neck, he began torturing her ear with his tongue, loving the way it made her squirm. He leisurely kissed down her neck as his hand moved from her neck along the line of her shoulders. Kissing her lips again, his hand swept between her breasts without touching them and onto her stomach.

Laurëanna was going mad with desire. She buried her hand in his hair and tried to move her body against his. His hand on her stomach prevented her from moving. Her frustration only added to his desire.

"Elrohir, make love to me," she whispered when he released her lips.

Elrohir kissed along her jaw line before whispering in her ear. "Patience." He smiled at her soft groan of frustration.

His hand was again stroking her velvety skin. She tried once again to press her body against his. He altered his position so he was lying with his leg draped over hers and his upper body lying over her arm; pinning her to lay beneath him, completely under his control. He sucked her lip in between his own then reclaimed her mouth and his tongue found hers, stroking her mouth to ecstasy. Laurëanna welcomed his sweet invasion as her tongue danced with his, wanting more. Once again, he released her mouth and kissed his way to her tender throat.

Lazily, Elrohir swirled his tongue on her heated skin, awakening her senses until her body was tingling. He sensuously sucked her warm silky flesh marking her with signs of his passion. Laurëanna ran her free hand down from the powerful muscles of his chest to his sleek abdomen but he would let her go no further.

"Elrohir, I want you," Laurëanna whispered urgently.

"Not enough," Elrohir murmured, still kissing and sucking on her neck. "Want me more."

As he once again gently nibbled her shoulders, Laurëanna moaned in frustrated desire. Elrohir ran his hand slowly and provocatively down her body.

"Please, Elrohir," Laurëanna whispered desperately.

"Want me more," Elrohir said in a deep passion-filled voice. Laurëanna drew in a gasping breath as he hungrily sucked on her skin as her fingers intertwined in his wet hair. When she wrapped her leg around his thigh, she brushed her stomach against his heated skin and he moaned deep in his throat.

"I want you."

"Want me more," he commanded

"Please, Elrohir! I need you to make love to me," she pleaded in a husky voice.

Still caressing her, he looked to her turbulent eyes. "You need me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Elrohir moved fluidly between her thighs. Allowing her to guide him, he eased into her. They both moaned, then he captured her mouth seeking the sweetness within. He paused a brief moment for control as he felt her heat envelope him.

As he stroked into her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with aggressive plunges of her tongue into the hot reaches of his mouth. The faster her tongue mated with his, the faster his thrusts were deep inside her. She released his mouth gasping for air. His lunged into her forcefully as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Laurëanna, open your eyes. Look at me," Elrohir commanded.

Her hungry eyes met his as she bit her lip trying to refrain from screaming in rapture. Elrohir loved to watch his wife overwhelmed with pleasure, knowing he was the source of it. As he continued his blissful filling of her, she stroked his solid back, feeling the muscles tightening underneath his heated skin. She dropped her hands lower still to his rising and falling buttocks.

Elrohir watched as her passion built, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Finally, she cried out in abandonment as her release came and dug her nails into his hips as she arched up to meet his thrusts. Kissing her, Elrohir succumbed to their passion as well.

Completely spent, neither could move for some time. They just kissed each other lovingly. Finally he lay back and she curled up beside him.

"Melethronen, that was magnificent," Laurëanna said draping her arm across his waist. "I am overjoyed you were not interrupted this time. I think I would have had to murder someone if they had."

Elrohir chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He pulled a blanket over them and she snuggled tight against him.

Laurëanna whispered, "Gerich velethen."

He replied, "Gerich velethen, Melethrilen." He smiled gently. He soon felt her even breathing as she fell asleep. Unable to resist the peacefulness he felt, he fell asleep soon after.

Elrohir woke the next morning and, watching her sleep for a few moments, once again feeling tormented. Sliding out of her embrace, he stood and, finding his clothes strewn around them, he dressed silently. Afterwards, he watched the ocean for a long time.

Laurëanna felt cold and alone when she woke up. Looking around, she saw Elrohir watching the water.

"Melethen, it is still early," she said sleepily as she watched him.

"No. Dawn has already broken. This darkness is not natural," Elrohir said quietly as he turned around.

Laurëanna looked at him sadly realizing how short their time was growing. In seven days, she would be leaving. She slowly stood up and dressed as he watched her. Both gathered the blankets and walked back to the manor silently hand in hand.

In the midmorning, they returned to Tirion. Rumil and Airemír had gone home and Elladan had returned to Lord Elrond's house. Elrohir and Laurëanna went to see her parents and Indil was very affectionate to her daughter while Glorfindel seemed almost cold to her. Laurëanna felt hurt by his stubbornness.

Indil watched the distance grow between Laurëanna and Glorfindel, but did not know how to make things right. Finally, unable to stand the tension, Laurëanna said they needed to go see Thranduil and Taravil to discuss her seeing Legolas. Indil sadly said farewell to her.

"How long will you push her away, Glorfindel?" Indil said from the doorway.

Glorfindel looked up surprised. "What do you mean? I am not pushing anyone away."

"You push Laurëanna away every time she comes near you now. Do you think you will stop feeling this pain in your heart by hurting her? Or are you closing your heart to her to ease your own suffering?" Indil responded. "I watch you and I want to scream at you. I see your attempts to make things easier on yourself by any means. I understand your feelings. I am losing her as well. Do not be so selfish that you push her completely out of your life before she leaves us," Indil said. She left the room, walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Glorfindel felt anger burning inside him but resisted his urge to follow her. He knew she was right but he did not know what to say anymore.

"Laurëanna. Elrohir. Come in. I am so pleased to see you," Taravil said as they walked into their home.

"Taravil, it is wonderful to see you as well. We have not seen you since..." Laurëanna trailed off. Taravil looked at her sadly and touched her arm.

Elrohir and Laurëanna followed her inside then Elrohir went to talk to Thranduil while Taravil spoke with Laurëanna. The two of them sat together on a settee in their parlor.

Taravil reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. Giving it to Laurëanna, she smiled.

"I have not taken that off a day since Legolas was born and Thranduil gave it to me. Legolas will know that only I could have given it to you."

Laurëanna looked down at the delicate gold necklace. The pendant was a small leaf with a gem that was a unique shade of green. She nodded and Taravil helped her put the necklace on for safekeeping.

"If he is still unsure, remind him of the words I last spoke to him when I left Middle Earth. The two of us were alone when I said them, so only I could have told you this." Taravil had tears in her eyes as she said softly, "Listen to the sea and you will hear my prayers for our swift reunion."

Laurëanna smiled and squeezed Taravil's hand. "Hopefully, you will have that reunion now."

Even as she said it, Laurëanna wondered if she would have a reunion with her mother. The thought of not seeing her for awhile hurt Laurëanna deeply. She loved her father terribly, but the bond with her mother was somewhat different. Glorfindel still looked at her as a child to love and protect. Her mother looked at her as an adult who needed to spread her wings if she wished to fly.

"Laurëanna." Taravil smiled. "My son will protect you as will Elrohir and Elladan. I know this in my heart. And when the ring is destroyed, Elrohir will bring you to see your parents again. You will not be without them for long."

"Yes, but it will not be the same." Laurëanna voice was sad as she reminded Taravil, "I am not allowed to say anything to them about now. They will not know who they are to me or who I am to them."

"My child, I cannot speak for a father but a mother knows her child. Your mother may not understand it, but she will know you in her heart." Taravil stroked Laurëanna's hair. "The bond between a mother and her child is so strong, nothing can change that."

Laurëanna nodded and hoped Taravil was correct.

Tears welled up in Taravil's eyes. "Laurëanna, I must ask a favor and pardon me if it seems selfish. I know it is not your task to do this, but will you please tell Legolas how much I love him? Tell him how proud of him I am and that one day does not go by without me missing him."

Laurëanna leaned forward and hugged her. After a few moments, Taravil pulled back with a smile.

"You are so like your mother. Her compassionate and caring nature is the reason we are friends. She reached out to me as you are. Your mother always had an open heart and you do as well." Taravil smiled. "If I did not love Elrohir so much, I would wish that Legolas would fall in love with you."

Laurëanna laughed. "I am very flattered but there is only one for me. I just have to make sure that he knows in the past that there is only one for him as well."

Standing, Taravil put her arm around Laurëanna's shoulders. The two walked through the house out to the courtyard where Thranduil and Elrohir sat talking.

Taravil leaned over and whispered to her, "He will know."

Seeing the two of them standing there, Thranduil and Elrohir rose. The four sat down and Thranduil and Taravil told Laurëanna some of the things they felt she needed to know about Mirkwood, if asked. Laurëanna worried that she would forget all of these things and someone would see through her lies. Knowing she would have to lie to those she loved was difficult. She had never lied to her parents or her husband and now her whole life would be a lie.

Thranduil came to Laurëanna and embraced her.

"Be safe, Laurëanna. You have all of our prayers to guide you. Tell Legolas I said to be brave and true, but to return to me soon," Thranduil whispered in her ear and she nodded.

As they were leaving, Elrohir put his arm around her waist. "Are you all right?"

"No. It seems like time is moving so swiftly and I cannot seem to keep up. I have so much to do and I do not feel I have enough time to do it all."

"I know. I feel the same way. Time is moving faster every day," Elrohir sighed.

"We need to go back to my parents house. I need to speak to them as well as your parents and Elladan. There is something I need to discuss with all of you," Laurëanna said looking at him seriously.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked concerned.

The two of them were near a courtyard with a beautiful fountain, so Laurëanna took his hand and led him to the fountain. She decided it was best to discuss it with him before the others.

"Laurëanna, what is it?" Elrohir asked again.

"I spoke with Eönwë. He came to see me because I made a request of the Valar and he came to tell me Manwë's decision." Laurëanna looked at him and said, "I asked the Valar that when the time came and each of you returned to Aman, you would be allowed to remember who I am and our past."

"Did they agree?"

"Yes."

Elrohir grabbed her into a tight embrace as he kissed her repeatedly. She pulled away slightly and said, "Wait. Please listen."

"You have to make the choice before I go and it cannot be changed no matter what happens." Laurëanna looked down for a moment before returning her eyes to his. "Even if I die in Middle Earth, if you choose now to remember me, you will regardless."

Elrohir looked stunned. She continued, "And if your path changes and we are not together, you will still know. My parents will remember their lives together even if they are not married or if they are married to someone else when they come here. The decision you make now cannot be changed."

He was silent for a moment and she looked away. Looking at her, he reached over and brushed his hand across her cheek. She looked up and he was smiling.

"I would rather remember the few years we have been together and suffer the pain of our parting again than forget how much I love you. And if I am too stubborn to love you in Middle Earth, perhaps these memories will knock some sense into my hard head." He leaned over and kissed her. "Yet do not fear, my beloved. You will be mine when these memories come back to me and they will only add to the new ones we will create. I will be allowed to fall in love with you all over again in Middle Earth and I would hate to not recall the first time."

Laurëanna laughed and put her arms around his neck. He held her for a long time before she sat back.

"Well, you are a fool if you think you will come to Aman without being with me. If you do not fall in love with me in Middle Earth," she grinned mischievously, "I will stab you with your own sword while you sleep." He chuckled before kissing her passionately.

When they returned to her parents' house, Elrohir went to get his parents and brother. Laurëanna went inside and, seeing her mother, ran over and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Indil stroked her hair and asked what was wrong.

"I just worry that I may not see you for sometime when I arrive in Middle Earth and I will miss you," Laurëanna said softly. "I cannot imagine not seeing you almost every day."

"I know. I worry about that as well," Indil said, drawing Laurëanna to the couch to sit with her.

"Yes but you will not even know to miss me. I will know. I will miss both of you. But I will most likely see Ada before you. I am not sure I can explain why we need to go quickly to the Gray Havens when the ring is destroyed without an explanation. We will return to Imladris, for that is Elrohir and Elladan's home. Even then, who is to say that Ada will even want to get to know me," Laurëanna sighed. "Everyone has said that he is rather distant from the others in the city. Why would he not be so with me as well?"

"Because, my darling, he will see something in you so like himself that he will be drawn to you without reason." Indil smiled.

"Taravil says that you will know me no matter what. She says a mother knows her child." Laurëanna looked at her mother hopefully. Tears swelled in Indil's eyes as she nodded.

"I will know you. My heart will know you, as will my fëa, even if my mind does not understand." Indil stroked Laurëanna's cheek. "How could I forget my beautiful baby girl?"

Both held each other tightly as tears streamed down their faces. Glorfindel walked into the room and silently watched them. His heart was full of love, yet feeling as if it were being ripped to shreds. Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door. He moved to let Lord Elrond, Celebrían, and the twins into the house. Celebrían looked at Laurëanna and Indil's tears and quickly asked what was wrong.

"I need to tell you all something and I thought it would be easier to tell you all together." Laurëanna rose to stand with Elrohir as the other sat down. Everyone glanced around nervously.

"Do not worry Glorfindel. Elrohir cannot steal your daughter from you twice," Elladan teased trying to lighten the mood. Glorfindel smiled slightly as the others laughed.

Once again, Laurëanna explained her request and the decision of the Valar.

"That is wonderful news, Laurëanna." Celebrían smiled.

"There is one thing though," Laurëanna replied, looking at her parents. "If you make the choice to remember, you will no matter what happens. If you two do not marry one another, you will still know everything. If I die..."

Glorfindel surprised everyone when he got up and left the room, slamming the door to the balcony. Stunned silence filled the room. Indil recovered first and got up to follow him.

"No, Naneth. Let me speak to him," Laurëanna said and went outside.

Glorfindel was standing with his hands on the railing looking down and did not look up when she came out. His thick hair had fallen forward and she could barely see his saddened face.

"Are you going to keep doing this?" Laurëanna said softly. "Keep running from the truth. Or are you trying to punish me for doing this by making me feel like you are disappointed in me?"

"Laurëanna..." Glorfindel started but did not look at her. "It's just hard. I cannot explain it...you would not understand..."

"I would not understand? What would I not understand Ada? The sadness that our lives have been ripped apart? The fear that all of this pain might be for nothing? The heartbreak of knowing things will never be as they are now? Tell me Ada, what would I not understand?" Laurëanna exclaimed.

"I am losing everything for this. You are losing me but in a few days you will not even remember me. I cease to exist to you. I have to continue to live knowing what I have lost. You do not." Laurëanna replied looking at him, desperate for some understanding.

"Do you think it is easier for me to not know what I am missing?" Glorfindel finally looked at her, hurt written in his eyes. "I can barely even breath at the thought that soon I will forget you, your mother, our family. I cannot protect you in Middle Earth and now I know that I can get these memories back, but even then there is a price. I might remember it when it is too late. Too late because you have died before I even knew you. Or too late because your mother has married another. "

"Then make the choice not to remember," Laurëanna said softly. Glorfindel looked away and laughed bitterly.

"Do you not see? There is no way for us to make it through this and ever be back to what we are now. Is it wrong for me to feel angry that the Valar have done this to us? I would rather fight all of the forces of Mordor by myself than let you return to Middle Earth but you could not live with the guilt that others would die."

"Could you?"

"Yes," Glorfindel replied looking at her. "Yes, I could. I would do all I could to prevent it. In the end though, I would rather keep you safe and live with the guilt of their deaths." Once again, he looked away. "I know that makes me seem heartless but you are my child. It is my duty to protect you and they have taken that ability from me. I have to watch your mother grieve for your loss, knowing that soon we may not even have each other."

Laurëanna studied him for a long time. She was confused how to comfort him or get through to him. Finally, she walked over and put her arms around him. He turned and held her tightly.

"Ada. You know as well as I do that you could not live with the death of another on your conscience. You would try to find some way to save us all even if you were lost in the process." Laurëanna looked up at him. "I need you to stop doing this. Naneth needs you to be there for her and I need you as well. You cannot protect me, so at least help me get through these next few days. When the ring is destroyed, I will come to Imladris. You will come to know me and when you come here, you will remember everything. And if you and Naneth are not together, you will change that. Things will happen the way they are supposed to happen."

Glorfindel raised his hand to her cheek and whispered, "I love you so much. I cannot accept that I will not know you even as you are fighting to stay alive. I trust Estel, Legolas, and the twins to do what they can to protect you but there is nothing for certain."

"Ada, I could die here in days when Sauron arrives. You could die as well. Do you think that if the Dark Lord comes here you are guaranteed to live long enough to protect Naneth and I from harm? There is no other way. At least this way, we have a chance to once again find each other," she replied. "Now, please, be there for Naneth. She needs you to be strong for her. She only pretends to be so strong. She's really tenderhearted underneath. She counts on your strength to help her through this."

Glorfindel nodded. "I feel as if I have let everyone down. I have been horrible to you and your mother both."

"Yes. Luckily for you, I am used to a temperamental husband," Laurëanna laughed. "You have spoiled Naneth. She actually thinks you are very even tempered most of the time."

Glorfindel smirked. "I am. Most of the time. Its just my daughter tends to bring out the worst in me. I think the last time I was this difficult is when you fell in love with that troublemaker."

"It could have been worse Ada."

"How?"

"I could have loved Elladan." Laurëanna smiled.

Glorfindel thought for a moment. "I honestly do not know which is worse."

The two of them laughed.

_ooooooooooooo_

_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote)._


	6. 5: A Band of Gold

_A/N Please review. Reviewing me is the best way to let me know what you think and I value your input. Thanks once again to my lovely beta and wonderful new friend, Ellisk. Your help has proven to be invaluable. Thanks to the gang for being supportive! And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings:**  
Le melon – I love you  
Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Gerich velethen – You have my love  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris

_9th Day of October __  
__Fourth Age, Year 26 __  
__Tirion, Aman_

_Glorfindel tried to hide his smile as he watched Indil struggle to rise from her spot on the bench. She was so swollen with child that she was horribly out of balance. He thought she looked beautiful though. She caught him watching her and gave him a dirty look._

_"Stop your amused glances. Your son is being horribly active today," Indil said, pressing her hands against her aching back._

_"My daughter is ready to come into the world," he smiled._

_Celebrían looked at Taravil and said, "I will be so glad when this child is finally born so we can put this debate behind us. Glorfindel will never admit he is going to have a son until he sees him personally."_

_"That is because he is going to have a daughter," Taravil smiled. "A beautiful baby girl with her mothers sunny disposition and her father's intuitive nature."_

_Glorfindel winked at Taravil then looked back at Indil to gloat. His look grew concerned as he jumped to his feet._

_"Indil?" He said, quickly wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him. She was pale and a sheer glisten of sweat covered her pain stricken face._

_"Glorfindel," she said in a panic filled voice._

_"Its all right Indil. Taravil, can you go get the midwife?" Celebrían said calmly. "Glorfindel, you need to help me get her into bed."_

_Immediately, he bent down to scoop her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Indil had prepared long ago and had extra bedding, blankets, and towels already in the bedroom. While Celebrían rushed around getting water and other supplies, Glorfindel held her hand and smoothed back her hair, trying to keep her calm._

_"Glorfindel, I am afraid," Indil said softly as tears filled her eyes. "What if something goes wrong?"_

_"Nothing will go wrong. Our child, son or daughter, is going to be healthy. And you will do beautifully," he smiled. Leaning forward, he kissed her, "Le melon, my sweet Indil."_

_A sense of calm washed over her as she looked into his eyes. "Le melon, my golden warrior."_

_Thranduil thought he would have to sit on Glorfindel before this day was done. Either that or tie him to the chair._

_"Glorfindel, you are making me exhausted just watching you," he sighed._

_Glorfindel had been pacing since Thranduil had arrived early this morning. Every once in awhile, he would sit down with a sigh only to jump right back up and start pacing again. Thranduil had tried getting him to drink some wine to calm him but so far he had only taken a few sips before he would resume pacing again._

_"This is taking too long. It should not be taking this long," Glorfindel worried._

_"I have already explained to you. Taravil was in labor longer than this with Legolas and Celebrían has reassured you that she was in labor longer than this with Arwen and even longer with the twins. This is the hard part. You must be patient," Thranduil said again. He almost snickered at the sight of the much-feared Imladris lord acting so frustrated and helpless. Perhaps it was best for all of their kind that Glorfindel had never been married in Middle Earth._

_Indil had been in labor since the previous afternoon. Taravil had come to plead with Thranduil to come sit with Glorfindel because he was driving the midwife to madness. Celebrían had tried to order him from the room a few times before Thranduil had arrived. She finally convinced him that he was upsetting Indil so he reluctantly left the room._

_Rumil was sitting quietly in the corner. He had arrived a short time before only to be yelled at when he asked how much longer the midwife thought it would be. Glorfindel did not know the answer and was very unhappy about it and made sure that Rumil was aware of his displeasure._

_Celebrían came into the room and Glorfindel almost pounced on her._

_"Is she well? Is the baby well? What is happening? How much longer does the midwife feel it might be?" He demanded without waiting for answers in between questions._

_"Glorfindel, my word, calm down," Celebrían smiled. "She is fine and the baby appears to be fine. The midwife does not think it will not be too much longer. And Indil told me to tell you that she will not forget the fact that this is all your fault."_

_Amused that his wife still had her sense of humor after so many hours of labor, Glorfindel smiled. "Can I at least see her?"_

_Celebrían hesitated and he grew instantly anxious. "You are not telling me something."_

_"I am just concerned because right now…she is more calm than you are. I do not want you to go in there and cause her to be tense again," Celebrían tried to hide her amusement. Thranduil had to look away for fear that Glorfindel would see his smile._

_Looking at the two of them, Glorfindel grew irritated. "Fine. Take amusement from the fact that I am a little anxious."_

_Against his wishes and much to his dismay, Rumil's snort could be heard by all. Luckily, Taravil coming into the hall distracted Glorfindel._

_"It will not be much longer. Celebrían, we need you," Taravil said quickly._

_After a few tense minutes, Indil's pain-filled screams filled the air and both Thranduil and Rumil jumped up to stop Glorfindel from running down the hall._

_"It is normal. It is fine," Thranduil said calmly as he held onto him. Soon they all heard a tiny little cry. Thranduil patted him on the back and said, "The babe is here finally."_

_Glorfindel's heart was racing. When he heard Indil's pained cry, his heart almost stopped. Now it was racing. After what seemed like an eternity, Celebrían returned to the hallway with a small bundle in her arms. Gently, she laid the bundle in his arms._

_"Indil said to tell you that you were correct again," Celebrían smiled. "Glorfindel, meet your daughter."_

_Glorfindel looked at her stunned and whispered, "Indil?"_

_"She is well. Very tired, but well. We are taking care of her now. Once we are finished, you can bring the babe back and see her." Celebrían kissed him on the cheek and said, "She is beautiful."_

_As Celebrían walked away, Glorfindel took his first look at his child. His chest felt tight, as he looked into the most amazingly beautiful, little face he had ever beheld. Her eyes were closed but after a moment she opened them and the beauty of her blue eyes struck him as they struggled hard to focus on him._

_Every feature seemed perfect to him. A long fringe of lashes framed her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly chubby and her skin was the palest shade of pink. Her delicate ears and a dainty mouth with pale ruby lips accented her graceful features. Gently, he stroked the curve of her cheek and was amazed at the soft silkiness of her skin. Her tiny head was crowned with soft down that would soon become golden curls._

_He confirmed that she had both ten toes and ten fingers. When he caressed her hand, she latched onto his finger and he watched in awe, as her hand closed and opened tentatively._

_"She is beautiful," Thranduil said quietly, almost startling Glorfindel, who was so fascinated with his daughter that he had forgotten he was not alone._

_"Yes, she is," Rumil agreed. Both were peering down at the child with smiles. After a moment, the two patted him on the shoulder and left him alone with her._

_She was looking up at him and he smiled, stroking her cheek. His heart felt like it would explode at any minute. He had never thought it possible to be this happy. His daughter was the reflection of all that is good in the world. So pure and perfect, he could barely believe she was real and not a dream. Her soft, almost lyrical breathing reassured him that she was indeed real._

_He did not even notice Taravil when she came to stand beside him. She rubbed his back gently and said, "Indil is ready to see you and her daughter."_

_Glorfindel smiled and thanked her. Walking slowly and carefully down the hall to their bedroom, he quietly walked to their bed and sat beside Indil who was propped up on many pillows. Gingerly, he laid the babe in her arms._

_"Oh, Glorfindel, she perfect," Indil whispered tearfully. She looked at him and he kissed her warmly._

_"Are you well?" He asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand._

_She gave him a weary smile. "I am exhausted, but well. Your daughter is as stubborn as you are. I did not think she wished to be born."_

_As if sensing herself being discussed, the babe began to cry softly. Indil fed her as Glorfindel watched and soothed her cries. Soon after being fed, the baby fell asleep and he took her so Indil could get some much-needed rest._

_"What shall we name her, Melethen? We must choose something," Indil sighed. She was tired, having been up every two hours for the last three days._

_"I told you to choose one," Glorfindel said nonchalantly, not even looking up at her. His attention during the babe's waking hours had almost been focused solely on her._

_"Glorfindel," Indil said, through clenched teeth. "I am tired. I have asked you what you want to name your daughter so unless you want her to be forever know as 'Glorfindel's daughter', I implore you, choose a name."_

_Glorfindel looked up surprised. He had not realized she was even upset until her last comment. Regretfully, he realized he had been disregarding her need for attention lately. He put the babe in her cradle and climbed on the bed with his wife, wrapping his arms around her still-tense body._

_"I have been a horrible husband and neglecting my tired wife. Forgive me. You have my sole attention now," he said and caught her mouth with a lingering kiss._

_After a few kisses, the tension in her body relaxed as she snuggled into his arms._

_"I am not used to having to share your attention with another female," she smiled._

_"I must admit, I am completely enthralled with her. She is an amazing gift you have given me," he smiled._

_After a moment of thought, Indil smiled, "Laurëanna. Her name is Laurëanna."_

_Glorfindel kissed her and trailed his fingers down her face gently, just looking into her eyes. "It is perfect. As is she. I am blessed with two beautiful loves now."_

_Indil shook her head and giggled. "What have I done to you? Soon, you will burst into song. I will forever be known as the one who turned the great warrior Glorfindel into a minstrel."_

_He looked offended then laughed. "No, I will not burst into song. Besides, I have to make sure to keep vigil over that babe, so I must stay intimidating."_

_"Why is that? No harm will come to her." Indil looked at him confused._

_"No but when she is older, many ellyn will want to take my daughter from me. I must be prepared for that day."_

_"Oh, Glorfindel. Most ellyn will fear that child. Not only will she be your daughter and will most likely have some of your more intimidating traits, but no ellon will want to ask permission from you to wed her. My poor daughter will never marry," she sighed as she rested her hand on his chest._

_"That is perfectly fine with me," he responded with a laugh._

_Glorfindel woke to the sounds of Laurëanna stirring. Quietly, he rose and checked her cradle. Even though she was awake, she was not crying. Carefully, he picked her up. Since she did not appear to be hungry, he let Indil sleep as he took the babe down the hall and outside to the balcony. Settling into a chair, he looked down at her as she silently watched him. The moon lit up her face and he could clearly see her eyes._

_"Well, Laurëanna, you have me all to yourself now. What do you wish to speak about?" He whispered smiling softly. Amused, he realized that he was now talking to her as if he expected her to answer him._

_Laurëanna looked at him expectantly. Since Glorfindel made it a practice not to sing, he proceeded to tell her stories. Knowing how her mother loved nature and all growing things, he told her the story of the Two Trees. She continued to look at him as if listening. When he had told his feelings upon seeing the Trees, he noticed her eyes were becoming heavy and she soon fell back asleep before the story was finished._

_Glorfindel sat and watched her sleeping peacefully for some time. Her closeness made him feel more peaceful as well. As her mother had introduced him to happiness, she now was introducing him to the peace he had long searched for at last._

**A Band of Gold**

28th Day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 88  
Tirion, Aman

The following days were spent preparing Laurëanna for Middle Earth as well as preparing Aman to defend against the Dark Lord's attack if she should fail. Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and Lady Galadriel were all called to meet with other Elven leaders to discuss strategy of defense. The practice fields were full of ellyn preparing as well. The beaches at Alqualondë were also being studied for any weaknesses and prepared for battle. The city of Tirion swelled with the citizens of Tol Eressëa. The ellyn of the island remained, while the ellith and any children were brought to the city.

None of the citizens except those closest to Laurëanna knew of her part in this. Manwë had decided if she succeeded, the past would fade so no one would even remember this preparation and Laurëanna did not need the extra scrutiny of the other elves. She was grateful for this. As it was, she felt a huge weight on her shoulders that grew heavier each day.

During the early hours of the day, Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladan worked with her on her self-defense skills with a sword. They had decided that spending too much time on archery would only hinder any progress with the sword. Even if they had tried to work on her skills with a bow, they would have had a difficult time due to the fact that the archery fields were so full as the Elven warriors refreshed their skills in battle. Rumil was not able to train with her for this reason.

In the afternoons, Laurëanna spent time with her family as well as Taravil and Celebrían. Everyone tried to familiarize her more with various aspects of Middle Earth. Since she was claiming to be from Thranduil's realm, she was trying to learn more of their history. She already knew much of the history of Imladris, Mithlond, and Lothlórien from tales told by her family as she had grown up but she knew little of Mirkwood, only being exposed to Thranduil on occasion. Taravil had not discussed much of it with her. To Taravil, memories of Mirkwood focused too much on Legolas and reminded her too greatly of her loss. She tried not to discuss the forest at all, even if she could not stop thinking of it.

They decided that it would wisest to say that she was born early in the Third Age, when Thranduil was king and Taravil the queen. She also was to be born after Legolas. Taravil told her who to name as her father and mother if asked. The couple she had suggested had been killed shortly before Taravil had left. They had no known family or any kin in any of the other realms in Middle Earth, therefore, she would not have to worry she would be discovered.

Laurëanna learned much of the dwarves and their history with the Mirkwood elves. She heard the history of Dol Guldur and tales of dragons and great spiders. She was told more than she could possibly remember, she thought to herself.

After the practices in the morning and the afternoon study lesson, Laurëanna would spend the evenings with her friends and family together at her parents' home. Glorfindel's mood had become less withdrawn and difficult since the day on the balcony with Laurëanna. He and Indil spent a lot of time with their daughter. At times, Indil would sit with Laurëanna's head in her lap as she stroked her hair and the two talked quietly. Glorfindel would watch them and his heart would ache. Every night, he would spend hours soothing Indil as she wept. With Laurëanna, Indil was a pillar of strength, as she always had been. Celebrían and Taravil were with Indil in the morning hours to keep her spirits up while Glorfindel was training with Laurëanna.

Rumil and Airemír came to visit as well. Despite the darkness that was now constantly surrounding them, they all tried to enjoy the few days left in hopes that the threat of Sauron would not come to pass. As Eönwë had said, the days became almost as dark as the nights with the sun barely able to break through the gloom spread by the evil threat. The elves that had been in Middle Earth during the War of the Ring grew more and more despondent as once again their old foe had returned. Nightmares, long subdued, came once more, and everyone grew more restless and discouraged.

Galadriel had come to live with Celebrían and Elrond rather than traveling back and forth to Alqualondë when she met daily with the leaders of the Elven armies. Swan Manor had been turned into a haven for the warriors along the coast. The life they had all lived prior to the meeting in Máhanaxar days earlier was now gone. The hope lie with Laurëanna, and the burden was at times too much for her to bear. Most times she quelled her fear in front of others so only Elrohir and her parents saw the torment that she now suffered. All of the years of peace she had lived had come at a high price to her.

At night, she and Elrohir would make love until both were exhausted, then he would hold her throughout the night. Her sleep was now disturbed with nightmares of what her failure would cost everyone. Elrohir worried that she would break under the pressure, so he watched his temper and mood around her. When she was not around, Elladan had seen him lose complete control more than once. Elladan let him rage, knowing how hard it was for him to control his temper for his wife's sake. He was always there to pull his brother back before Laurëanna returned to him.

Elladan's heartache was swallowed in order to support Elrohir and Laurëanna in any way he could. Celebrían and Elrond watched sadly as the brothers, once again, had to suffer in silence over matters neither could control. Nightly everyone prayed that Laurëanna would be successful and live through this so they would all be reunited again in Aman. Each of them had made the choice to remember their lives with her. No one had even hesitated when Eönwë had returned to ask each one their choice. Taravil, Thranduil, Rumil and Airemír would not be allowed to make that choice and each regretted it. They comforted themselves with the knowledge that perhaps their loved ones would be with them once again, and felt sure that they would know Laurëanna in Aman once they all returned.

On the morning of the ninth day, Elrohir woke to an empty bed. Sliding out of bed, he pulled on a pair of leggings and went to find her. When he did, she was sitting amongst the flowers of their gardens.

He watched her for a long time as she picked at the flowers absentmindedly. "Melethrilen, what is it?" He asked softly.

Laurëanna did not turn to him when she answered. "My flowers. They are all dying in this darkness. They will all been gone soon."

After a moment, she said softly, "I guess it does not matter though."

Elrohir searched for the words to comfort her. He walked to her and sat with her.

"These flowers will come to grow here when you return. We will live in this house again and both of our memories of Rivendell will help us return this cottage to the way it is now," Elrohir said as he reached out and stroked her hair.

The hopelessness in her face was distressing to him. His wife was rarely ever sad before all of this happened and it was unbearable for him to see her like this. He wanted to comfort her but there were no words that would do so. The days were murky and ominous, sapping the happiness from all that lived in Eldamar.

"If I return," she said sadly.

Elrohir reached her and enfolded her in his arms. "You will return and I will return with you. We will be together; I know it in my heart. I may be stubborn but there is no way I cannot fall in love with you."

"What if by changing the past, you die? Have you considered that? I could alter the past just to see my beautiful husband die. I could not bear it."

Elrohir had never thought of it. By altering the past, she could affect the lives of her own family and she would have to live with that guilt. The possibilities of what could happen were endless and terrifying.

Not knowing what to say, he gathered her in his arms and held her as she sobbed.

Laurëanna had insisted on one more day of practice even though no one's heart was in it. Elladan was sparing with her and Glorfindel said, "Elladan, you are holding back."

"I do not want to hurt her," Elladan explained, moving out of her reach when she swung at him. Each blow he deflected with ease.

"Let us hope the orcs are as polite," Glorfindel replied watching the two intently. "Elladan, do not hold back. They will not. Neither should you."

Elladan parried another well-aimed thrust but then went on the offensive. He hooked his blade high and wide, almost catching her off guard. Recovering quickly, she deflected his strike and spun before attempting to lash out at him to the mid-section. He launched an attack on her so hard and fast that Glorfindel cringed every time she parried a strike. After a flurry of blows against her, Elladan eventually knocked the sword from her hands and her to the ground. He looked mortified as he checked on her. Elrohir also went to see to her when she burst into tears.

Glorfindel began to walk over to her, then stopped. He realized that in two days he would not be there and she would have to rely on the brothers, not him. He watched painfully as the twins took care of her.

"Laurëanna, are you hurt?" Elladan said, falling to one knee.

"I cannot do this," she said as she sobbed. "I am not ready. I …"

"Laurëanna, what is it?" Elrohir said checking her for injuries.

"Elrohir, I think she is more shaken than hurt," Elladan said softly. Both watched her as she covered her face and sobbed harder.

After a few moments, Elrohir said, "Laurëanna, you cannot stop and cry if attacked by orcs. Now stand up, we need to try again."

"No, I do not want to do this anymore. I am tired," she said, shaking her head.

"Laurëanna, you do not have a choice. Now stand up," Elrohir said putting his hand under her arm and rising, bringing her with him.

Elladan watched the gathering storm between the two of them, yet said nothing as he stood off to the side.

"Stop, Elrohir. Just leave me be," Laurëanna said, trying to pass him.

"Elladan, sword," Elrohir said, still blocking her way. He could see how angry she was getting and he was pushing that emotion to the limit. Elladan quickly handed him his sword. He reached down and picked up Laurëanna's sword from the ground as well.

"You wish to stop?" Elrohir asked her.

"Yes," she said angrily.

"You move past me and we will stop. Now take your sword."

"You cannot be serious," Laurëanna stared at him as if he had taken leave of his senses.

"Completely. Take your sword," Elrohir would not let her move out of his reach. Finally, she took the sword from Elladan while she glared at her husband.

They fought for hours, barely stopping to rest, and Glorfindel was ready to scream. Every time Elrohir would knock her down or strike the sword from her hands, he would make her retrieve it and try again. Each time he would come close to wounding her, he would stop and make her start over. The longer it went on, the angrier she became and Glorfindel was tempted to step in. He was afraid she would end up taking Elrohir's head off in his sleep that night if he kept this up. He could see that she was tired, but pure anger, fueled by adrenaline, kept her on her feet, so much so that fatigue barely slowed her down.

Elladan stood quietly beside him watching. Both warriors were observing the mistakes she was making and hoping to see her correct them, at some point, before they ceased sparring.

Finally, she caught Elrohir off guard with a few well-aimed strikes. Then, using her body weight, she knocked him back. Before he could deflect her blow, the tip of her blade was against his stomach. The two of them stood breathing heavily as she glared at him. He lowered his sword and looked at her.

"You did it. You finally realized you could not overpower me. You had to outsmart me," he said watching her eyes filled with fury.

Still glaring at him, Laurëanna threw her sword on the ground and walked away. Running past her father and Elladan without sparing them a glance, she left the three on the practice field.

Elrohir picked up both swords slowly and walked towards the other two. He had expected Glorfindel to be upset with him so he was surprised when Glorfindel nodded approvingly at him.

"I know that was not easy for you, Elrohir. But it needed to be done. She does not realize how fast things will happen if she is attacked," Glorfindel said looking at him. When he looked away, Elrohir saw the sadness in his eyes. "Unfortunately, we do not have time to teach her to react without thinking or work on her response time. There just is not enough time."

"It will be enough. This is dangerous but we all know that none of us will stand there and let her die, unprotected. Even if we do not know who she is, we will protect her," Elladan replied.

Elrohir was quiet before he responded, "You are assuming we all live to protect her."

"We are here now. Why would we not live through it?" Elladan said, confused.

"Laurëanna is afraid that her being there will change things and one of us will die because of it. It is possible that one of us _**will**_ die. The visions show Aragorn's future, not ours. We do not know what will happen," Elrohir replied then followed Laurëanna up the stairs.

After he left, Glorfindel nodded at Elladan and said, "Laurëanna will be the only one who will know what has happened differently from our time now. She will carry the guilt and sadness if it is someone close to her that dies. If it is Elrohir, it will most likely destroy her. She could not take that pain."

Laurëanna ran up the stairs, brushing past everyone that she saw. She did not want to speak to anyone. When she got to her house, she went to her room and began to remove her practice clothes. As she took them off, she threw them on the floor. She grabbed a robe and went into the bath.

Elrohir came into the house cautiously. Hearing her bathing, he decided to wait to speak to her until she was done. He sat down with a sigh. He had hoped she would understand why he had pushed her so hard today. The orcs would not care how fair this was to her or how this had ruined her life. They simply wanted her to die.

When she finally came out of the bath, she went into the bedroom to change and he walked in quietly. He was silent as she dressed.

"You do understand why I was being so hard on you, do you not?" Elrohir finally said.

"No," Laurëanna replied not looking at him. "I know my husband has just spent hours trying to kill me over and over again."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on top of her head. Finally, he felt the tension leave her and she leaned back into his arms.

"Elrohir, I am so afraid. What if I get there and Legolas does not believe me?"

"Do you remember what Taravil said to him before she left?" She nodded. "Do you have the necklace?" Once again, she nodded. "He will believe you. Legolas will know you are telling the truth."

"What if we cannot convince Aragorn to go to Isengard?"

"You will."

"What if…"

"Laurëanna, my love, you are panicking. We have prepared as much as possible for tomorrow. There is no point in you worrying all day about what happens if something goes wrong. You will figure out what to do, no matter what the problem is. I have no doubt that you will make things right," Elrohir said turning her to face him. "Then, when it is all over, you and I will fall in love and return to Aman and be disgustingly happy."

She giggled. Wrapping her arms around him as tight as possible, she rested her head on his chest.

"Do you realize that tomorrow I will be spending my first night apart from you since we were married?" She said. "I will be so lonely."

"Just do not turn to Legolas for comfort," he smiled as he stroked her hair. "Or Gimli."

Laurëanna and Elrohir went to see her parents. They had invited his family, Thranduil, Taravil, Rumil, and Airemír for a farewell supper for Laurëanna.

As she looked around the table, Laurëanna's heart ached knowing that she would be seeing her family and friends for the last time like this. The next time she saw them, they would not know her. Taravil and Celebrían would not even be in Middle Earth. And the others would be scattered in their different realms so she may never see them again. Even their friendship with each other would change without the tragedy of Middle Earth; some of them would never have met and might not meet, such as her mother and Rumil.

Galadriel assured her that the twins would visit her at some point so she would see her, Rumil, and Airemír eventually. Knowing that if she saw Thranduil in Mirkwood it would expose her lie, she would most likely not see him again. And only her family would know her in Aman. Her dear friends would not know her at all.

The others sat drinking wine as Laurëanna slipped onto the balcony for a few minutes. Even though it was late afternoon, it was so dark it seemed like nighttime. Laurëanna looked at her beloved home and her chest felt tight. She was overwhelmed with sadness because of the thought that if she failed, her friends and family might die trying to protect this. It was no longer the beautiful serenity that she cherished throughout her life. It was dark and surrounded by evil. And she was wrapped in sorrow.

Hearing the door open, she smiled seeing Rumil and Airemír come onto the balcony with her.

"Laurëanna, we are leaving. You should spend time with your family," Rumil said softly, trying to hide the sadness he felt.

Tears filled her eyes as Laurëanna said, "This is goodbye then, isn't it."

"Yes, it is," Rumil said and Laurëanna put her arms around him.

"We will never again have the fun that we had as I was growing up. But I will forever remember in my heart. When I see you in Lothlórien with your brothers, I will befriend you again and this time I will finally meet Haldir and Orophin," she whispered and he nodded.

"Beware of Orophin, he is easily infatuated by every beautiful elleth he sees. My brother was always searching for the one that he could spend his life with. He wanted to be in love, always the dreamer. You will like him very much," Rumil smiled. "Haldir is harder to know. He has been accused of being haughty and distant. But underneath that hard exterior, he is very caring. Perhaps you can see past the outside and see the goodness underneath."

"You have told me so much about both of them, I feel as if I know them already. I am sure I will love them both," she smiled. "I will always love you, Rumil. You suffered so much when I was a child, always the target of my evil plans. And now as adults, I have the most fun with you and Airemír."

Laurëanna and Airemír hugged. Tears began to flow freely for both of them. No words were spoken because neither could say goodbye. Rumil looked away with tears stinging his eyes. They all had so many good times together.

Airemír withdrew from the hug and looked at Laurëanna for a long time as she stroked her hair. "Promise me you will be careful. You must make it through this, Laurëanna. You deserve to have your life back to what it once was. To do this, you must be strong. Protect your heart as well. Even if your friends and family see you as a stranger, you know the truth. Keep those memories in your heart no matter what. I wish I could say I will never forget you but I cannot. You must promise you will never forget me, my beloved friend."

"I will not. I will not forget one moment we have all spent together. Losing the bond between us will be worth it if you will not suffer again the horror of what happened in Lothlórien. I wish to see you both of you happy and safe even if you do not know me," Laurëanna cried clutching her friend to her. Rumil came and hugged both of them and the three friends stood for a long time, as they would never be again.

Finally, Rumil said, "Airemír, we must go. Laurëanna has many farewells to say."

Airemír nodded. Kissing Laurëanna on the forehead, Rumil walked in the house choked with emotions. Airemír continued to hug Laurëanna both with tears streaming down their faces. When they pulled apart, Airemír whispered, "Be safe, my friend."

When she left, Laurëanna wiped the tears from her face and once again turned to look over the balcony, her mind flooded with so many memories of the good times she had with her friends. They would always be in her heart.

Elrohir walked onto the balcony and, taking her in his arms, kissed her gently and said, "Laurëanna, Taravil and Thranduil are leaving as well. They wish to say good-bye to you."

"This is not going to be any easier. I am leaving behind so many people, Elrohir. Yet I will see Legolas and the things I have been told of him will make him a friend to me from the beginning. The same is true with both Rumil and Airemir's families. I will finally meet Arwen and Aragorn. I hopefully will see for myself the beauty of Lothlórien. I only hope that things will happen as they should," she said softly.

"They will, have faith. And you will see all of the wonders of the Golden Wood. Do not let the pain of their parting make you forget why you must sacrifice their friendship," Elrohir said stroking her back. He wished he could take the sadness from her face and once again see the beautiful, cheery woman he had known.

"I know. It is all worth it. But it does not make the pain any less," she said.

Elrohir took her hand and led her inside. Thranduil and Taravil were standing near the door waiting for her. Taravil held her for a long time. She had been there when Laurëanna was born. She remembered the joy she felt seeing her beautiful face. She had watched her grow from that beautiful baby to the more radiant woman before her.

"I remember as a child, you gave me flowers that you had uprooted from my garden. You were so happy and proud, completely unaware of what you had done. I could not be mad once you handed the cherished flowers to me, telling me that my beautiful flowers should be inside as well," Taravil said with a smile.

Laurëanna laughed, "At least, your future gardens will be safe from me."

Taravil smiled. "You can always pick flowers from my garden as long as you are happy and smiling once again."

"Yes, but this time I will need to at least introduce myself before picking your flowers," Laurëanna smiled.

"No. Legolas will introduce us when you return," Thranduil said with a smile.

Taravil hugged Laurëanna tightly with tears streaming down her face. Thranduil squeezed her hand and said, "Be safe, Laurëanna."

After more talking and drinking wine, Lady Galadriel came to sit beside her and took her hand. The two sat for awhile listening to the others speaking. Once Elladan had everyone captivated by one of his stories, Galadriel looked and her and smiled.

"We have discussed it and thought it best if we all said farewell to you tonight so that you might have the morning hours with just your parents and your husband. Tomorrow will be difficult enough for you without adding farewells to four more people," Galadriel said quietly.

Laurëanna nodded. "Just do not say anything nice now or I might cry again."

"Then perhaps you would like a handkerchief?" Galadriel smiled.

Laurëanna laughed softly. She dreaded saying goodbye to everyone. She had never had to leave anyone other than for a short time. It was another new and terrible experience for her. Every day she woke and wished it had just been a nightmare, but it never ended. She knew that tomorrow it would be real and she would at last say goodbye to everything and everyone in her life. Tears filled her eyes at the thought.

"My child, you have a light that shines from within you brighter than most I have ever seen. In the past few days, that light has grown as dim as the skies outside," Galadriel said as she pulled Laurëanna's face up gently to look at her. "You cannot let that light go out. It is part of you and you are letting it wither away."

Laurëanna's tears began to stream down her face when she saw the tears glistening in Galadriel's eyes. She had never seen her cry or look this vulnerable. With a start, Laurëanna realized that the darkness and evil outside were affecting Galadriel even more so than the others. She saw deep pain of many ages in her eyes. The foe that she had tried to defend herself against and had killed her husband, her beloved granddaughter, and countless others she loved was now close to destroying everything she knew. She had finally escaped to Aman yet her peace was once again shattered.

Laurëanna felt a horrible sense of guilt. She had been so consumed with what she was losing, she had forgotten that they were dealing with facing an old foe that had almost destroyed them all. Lightly, she squeezed Galadriel's hand.

"I will be fine. Once this cursed Ring is destroyed, I will come to Lothlórien and see all of its glory. Elrohir can bring me there," Laurëanna said with a little smile.

Galadriel touched her face gently. The two said nothing further for there was no need for words. The room grew quiet and Celebrían came over and took Laurëanna in her arms.

"Please be safe. You go with all of our blessings, Laurëanna. We will be here waiting for you when you are ready to come home," Celebrían said. Lowering her voice, she said, "Do not let him push you away, child. He is stubborn, but you two belong together. Give him time to see that. Do not give up on him."

"Never," Laurëanna smiled through her tears. Both Galadriel and Celebrían gave her long embraces. Lord Elrond hugged her and kissed her forehead. They walked to the door leaving her parents sitting with Elrohir.

As they were leaving, Elladan took her hand and brought her outside with him. Once the others had walked away and it was just the two of them, they just stared at each other. Finally, she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He smiled.

"Because I am trying to imagine you being serious enough to say goodbye without making me laugh," Laurëanna giggled. Growing serious, she said sadly, "You always make me laugh."

Elladan smiled but there were tears in his eyes. Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly for a long time. Laurëanna couldn't speak for fear of losing her composure completely. She knew she would see him soon but this was the last time she would see the Elladan she knew: the one she loved as she did.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming into our lives. You are so special and I am proud that you are being so brave," Elladan said, his voice strained with emotions. "Promise me something."

"Anything," she said as the tears began to flow despite her best efforts to stop them.

"Do not fall in love with me, no matter how tempted you might be," he said in a deadly serious voice despite the twinkle in his eyes.

Laurëanna laughed and held him tighter. The two stood for a long time just holding onto each other tightly. When he finally pulled back, she looked at him with a smile and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You poor thing. You will be helpless to my charms when you meet my evil twin," he chuckled.

"That would create a lot of confusion when we all returned to Aman, would it not?" She giggled. Holding his face gently, she whispered, "I love you Elladan."

While she still could, she kissed him quickly and went back inside. Elladan stood for a moment before Galadriel came and, putting her arm around him, walked back to his parents' house with him. Everyone knew how much this was hurting him despite his jokes and smiles.

While he was the one the least likely to be riled, his demeanor did not allow him to show his emotions anymore than Elrohir's did. Elladan's humor covered his hurt as much as his twin's anger covered his. He felt as if he had lost another sister and it was agonizing to him. He knew he had to be there to support Elrohir tomorrow so he and Galadriel talked until late into the night as she soothed him with her tender words of comfort. Celebrían and Elrond consoled each other: seeing their sons hurt again was as heartbreaking to them as the possibility of an upcoming battle.

Laurëanna and Elrohir had said goodnight shortly after the others left and returned home. They wanted to spend some time alone together. At home, Elrohir walked out to the gazebo and stood alone for a few minutes. It was eerily quiet. No insects were chirping; no wind was blowing. The stars were not visible. It was like the whole world was shrouded in a thick blanket of malevolence. This was not the first time he had stood in a gazebo just like this one, feeling the same thing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of light and looking up, he saw her.

Laurëanna was standing in the doorway and she took his breath away. She was completely bare and her skin was bathed in only flickering light of the lamps inside but her inner light was radiant to him. Her thick hair hung in waves to her waist and he knew without being close to her exactly how it smelled. He could remember the way her skin felt and tasted. Everything about her was part of him now, imprinted in his very memory. Slowly, he walked to her and when he reached her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Laurëanna, there are no words to tell you how much I love you. You are everything to me," he whispered in her ear. "I had lost almost everything and my heart had begun to harden, yet you gave me so much love. Your spirit overwhelmed my sadness until I began to live with joy and laughter when I thought there was none left in me. And now I pray that you will do this again and not lose faith in our love."

"You are everything to me. I cannot imagine my life without you. You have given me so much; I cannot remember a day where I did not feel blessed to be your wife. The first day I saw you, I knew that you would be the one to make me complete and you were. You will always be my light in darkness, the one who holds my heart. I would sooner lose the stars than lose faith in your love," she lightly pulled him to her for a kiss. Picking her up, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

As they kissed, their minds became one as memories of their lives together flooded back to them. Images from the day they met until this very moment drifted through their minds as their tongues danced gracefully together, lips joined lovingly. It was as if time stopped and it was just the two of them.

They made love for hours memorizing every second, every touch. They were united in love and body, becoming one fëa, their bond stronger and more powerful than it had ever been before. The world outside ceased to exist and they swore eternal love to each other yet again. For one night, the evil was held at bay by their love.

The following morning, the birds did not sing nor did the wind blow. The fragrance of the flowers could no longer be smelled as they were all withering from the loss of the sun and the foul air. All was still and Aman was grieving the loss of another day, bringing them one step closer to war.

As Elrohir was bathing, Laurëanna walked around her house touching various items and recalling special memories about each one. Her time was slipping by and she was torn between trying to recall all she had been told in the last ten days to prepare her and memorizing the moments of the life that she was leaving behind.

She was wearing leggings, a tunic, and a jerkin in the green and brown tones that a Mirkwood elf would be prone to wearing. Taravil had made her a cloak of deep green with embroidery sewn in designs that elves of that realm would have created. Her sword was smaller and lighter due to her size and she wore it so the scabbard was attached by a belt at her waist as well as one at her knee to keep it from moving too much. She wore soft brown leather boots that came to her knees. Her thick hair was completely braided and hung almost to her waist. Everything about her outfit was designed to resemble the fast, light elves of the woods.

Laureanna felt so out of place in her clothes, much like she was playing dress up as a child. She had always been very fond of beautiful clothes and now she was dressed as an ellon. She would feel so out of place once she arrived in Middle Earth, so this was really nothing compared to that. She sighed. All hopes of this merely being a horribly dream were gone. This was real and in hours, all that she loved would be gone. Tears stung her eyes but she would not cry again.

Elrohir walked into the room with his wet hair glistening. She looked up and smiled slightly. He looked so tired and sad it made her heart hurt. Reaching out, he handed her a long gold chain.

"What is this?" she asked as she took it.

"When Eönwë came to see me about my choice to remember, I asked him if you would be allowed to take your ring with you and he said yes. But if you wear it on your finger, it would indicate you were married and I would not…" he trailed off before he continued. "He explained to me that since you are going back through time, it will dissolve the bond between us, because it had not happened yet."

Laureanna nodded as she blinked back tears. She had not even thought of the ring and was touched that he had. She had worn this ring since he had given it to her at their wedding and it had never occurred to her that she should take it off. But if it had been seen in the past, Elrohir would assume she was married.

The bond between them would be dissolved and only exist in her memories. When he looked into her eyes, he would not know of their love. She had realized this since the Ring of Doom but looking down at the ring now, the full impact became real and was like a sword in her heart.

Sliding the ring off now, she placed it on the chain and Elrohir fastened it around her neck, along with the necklace Taravil had given her for Legolas. The chain with her ring on it hung low and would likely never be seen by accident. She looked down at her hand and realized how odd it looked without the ring. Wrapping her arms around him, she held onto him tightly.

"Thank you for asking him. I never thought to ask because I never thought to take it off. This will be the only thing that will travel through the ages twice. When we return to Aman, I will wear both my rings together," she whispered before she kissed him.

One slim gold band was all that would remain of this day. Just as one band of gold was the reason she was returning.

Glorfindel was sitting on the balcony when Indil came out and sat wrapped in his arms. He had not slept at all the night before. She had cried herself to sleep and, once he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he had come onto the balcony and counted the hours remaining. He held her now and both were silent. There were no words to sooth each other. The day had come to say goodbye to their daughter. Nothing could ease that pain except the possibility that it would only be for a short time until they returned to Aman.

When Elrohir and Laurëanna arrived, each parent spent a long time talking to her then they all were together. Time seemed to be moving faster. When the knock came at the door, Indil looked at Glorfindel panic-stricken.

"It's too soon. It is not yet mid day," she cried.

"Nay, it is not. 'Tis merely Elladan or Elrond, I am sure," Glorfindel squeezed her hand as he rose. Despite his words, his blood was cold now, as he was full of dread.

Opening the door, he was disappointed to see Eönwë.

"Glorfindel, forgive me, but Laurëanna must come with me now. Ossë has seen Sauron's ships not two full days from here. He has tried to delay them but through the power of the ring, Sauron stayed his assault," Eönwë said, distressed. "We are running out of time."

Glorfindel nodded sadly and let him into the house. Eönwë waited by the door as Glorfindel returned to the others.

"It is time, Laurëanna. Sauron's ships are closer than they feared. You cannot wait any longer," he said.

Indil started crying and she clung to Laurëanna who was trying very hard not to collapse in fear.

Pulling back to look at her, Indil cupped her face and said, "Be safe, my brave daughter. I am so proud of you. You will make this right then return to us. Do not make me mourn you twice. Stay close to Elrohir and Elladan. My love will always be there, even if it is just in your memories, but I promise, I will know your heart when I see you again. When the Ring is destroyed, bring your father to me."

Laurëanna nodded and said, "I will, Nana. I promise. I will miss you every moment until we are here again."

They held onto each other tightly, both with tears streaming down their faces. Elrohir and Glorfindel watched in silent agony. Finally, after a few kisses, the two pulled apart. Laurëanna looked at Glorfindel and began to sob. He gathered her in his arms and lifting her feet off the ground held her tightly.

"Le melon Ada. Take care of Naneth," she whispered when he lowered her to the ground and she looked up at him.

"You make certain you come to Imladris when the Ring is destroyed. If anything should go amiss, you come there straight away. Be brave, but safe. Do not look for valor. You are already a hero for returning to Middle Earth. Once you convince Aragorn to walk the Paths of the Dead, you have accomplished your duty. Then you focus on staying alive to see our lives brought back together." Tears were filling his eyes and his voice broke. "Le melon Laurëanna, more than I can ever say in words, and I am so proud of you. No father could be prouder."

Glorfindel hugged her again and pulled Indil to them as well. After a few minutes, Eönwë cleared his throat. Reluctantly, they pulled apart with final kisses. When Laurëanna began to walk to the door, Elrohir took her hand, feeling it shaking like a leaf. As Elrohir led her out of her parent's house following Manwë, she glanced back at her parents and sobbed. Once the door was shut, she looked up at her husband. He kissed her on the forehead as he rubbed her back, drawing her close to him.

As they walked, Laurëanna grew more and more afraid. Tirion was in turmoil so apparently the news was spreading. She tried to take in all of the features of the city that she loved so dearly, committing them to memory. It was so dark, she could not see the gardens or the fountains, but she could almost envision them. She tried to focus on the city not the people. If she thought of the people that she cared for so much, she would have gone mad. Neither Elrohir nor Laurëanna realized that Elladan followed them quietly so that Elrohir would not be forced to return to the city alone.

Elrohir felt like his fëa was being torn from him and worried that for the first time in his life that he might not be able to endure something. When they reached the Ring of Doom, he felt sickened. Manwë and Varda were there waiting. They both smiled calmly, yet their eyes betrayed their worry.

"Laurëanna, forgive me that we have cut your time with your family short. It could not be avoided," Varda said softly.

"I understand," Laurëanna answered, her voice barely heard.

"Laurëanna, do you have any questions that you wish to ask before you leave?" Manwë asked and she shook her head. "You must remember what you were told ten days past. You may not tell anyone, save Legolas, of the fate of Middle Earth. If Elessar once again makes the wrong choice, once he starts down the wrong path, no more can you do to intervene and you cannot tell family nor friend who you are."

Laurëanna nodded solemnly. Varda smiled at her reassuringly and Laurëanna could not help but feel overwhelmed before the two Vala.

"The blessings of the Ainur go with you Laurëanna. In times of doubt, know that we hold true to our faith in you," Varda said and laid her hand gently Laurëanna's head. "You must hold true to your faith and trust in Eru." Laurëanna nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We will give you and your husband a few moments," Manwë said and nodded. The three Ainur walked a few steps away and turned away as they spoke softly.

For a moment neither could speak, as they looked at each other painfully. Finally, Elrohir said, "I love you more than I thought I could possibly love anyone. You have made me trust in love to heal even the deepest hurts."

Laurëanna stroked his face as tears flowed freely down her face. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Your love is more beautiful that all of the splendor of Aman and your heart is more precious than any gem in Arda."

"You warn Legolas that if one golden hair on your beautiful head is harmed, he will answer to me when we arrive in Aman." Laurëanna laughed before Elrohir continued solemnly. "Make me see our love as I see it now. Do not lose hope in me, my love."

"Never."

Elrohir kissed her and for a few moment the world was perfect again, as they were bound within a spell of enchantment of true love. As her lips danced gracefully on his and his tongue found hers, they poured all their love into the kiss and it was so beautiful and so intense, yet heartbreaking. He held her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, merging their bodies, mouths, hearts, and fëa for one last time, blocking all else from their minds save each other.

When they broke the kiss, the spell was broken as reality crashed into them like a wave and a fell wind blew over them. Laurëanna shivered, as it seemed to grow even darker. The air that had been so still now was tumultuous and cold. The wind sounded loud as it crashed over the Pelóri, like a wild beast roaring through Calacirya.

"It is time Laurëanna," Manwë said gently and held out his hand to her.

She hesitated a moment, terrified, and looked at Elrohir. Painfully, he nodded and she looked back at Manwë then took his hand. Behind him, there appeared to be shimmer, a ripple in the world. He held her hand gently and brought her closer. She stopped and he turned to look at her reassuringly.

"It will not hurt. You will not feel a thing," he said soothingly in a quiet voice as he urged her to move even closer.

Laurëanna had never been more terrified in her life and without thought, she pulled her hand from Manwë's. Turning, she ran to Elrohir and threw her arms around him holding him tight and kissing him urgently. Even as he returned her kiss she could feel his tears falling on her face as well as his own.

Once again, she released him and he whispered, "My love, you must go now."

Nodding, she turned away reluctantly. She looked apologetically at Manwë and he smiled gently, noting she seemed calmer.

Laurëanna wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. Manwë walked with her to the shimmering area. As she stepped into it, she saw what seemed to be a tunnel of bright light and felt a blast of warm air surge around her. The bright light dimmed and she felt Manwë's hand leave hers. She turned to look one last time at Elrohir. When she turned around, her hands flew over her mouth.

Before her stood the broken walls of Helm's Deep. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Hornburg and the Deeping Wall. The gates were shattered and parts of the wall were completely in ruin. Every where she looked it seemed there were men scurrying about at work. Looking to her left, she saw the piles of bodies and almost wretched at the sight and the smells in the air. So consumed with the horrific scene before her, she did not hear the men of the Mark speaking to her. When someone touched her arm, she whirled around and stared at two men, both weary and filthy.

"My lady, where did you come from? You should not be here. This is no place for you. You should be with the other women," one man said to her looking at her suspiciously.

Laurëanna saw the doubt in his eyes and noticed his hand rested on his sword. She was still in shock as she struggled to remember what to say. Her hands betrayed how shaky and faint she felt so she quickly clasped them together for fear the men would see her nervousness and grow more suspicious.

"She is an elf," the other man said softly staring at her in awe.

The first appeared surprised but before he could speak Laurëanna said, "Legolas…I need to speak with Legolas."

The first man said, "I do not know this…Legolas…that you seek. You did not answer my question, I asked you where…"

"Legolas. The elf with King…I mean, Lord Aragorn," Laurëanna stammered. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued, "I need to speak to him most urgently. I come on behalf of the Elven King of the Woodland Realm. Will you take me to him?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment and she grew worried. Finally, the first man said, "I will show you to Lord Aragorn, my lady."


	7. 6: Whispers of the Past

_A/N Rating and reviewing me is the best way to let me know what you think and I value your input. Thanks once again to my FABULOUS beta, Ellisk. Your help has proven to be invaluable. Thanks to the gang for being supportive! And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings: **  
Le melon – I love you  
Melethen - My love  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Melethronen - my beloved -masculine  
Gerich velethen – You have my love  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris  
Mellon nîn - my friend  
Wilwarin- Butterfly-Q  
Hebo estel - Have hope

_10th day of October__  
__Fourth Age, Year 30__  
__Tirion, Aman _

_Indil stifled a yawn as she stretched out on the blanket beside Glorfindel. They had taken a picnic lunch to Alqualondë for the day, and Laurëanna had proceeded to exhaust the two adults with her endless energy. Even now, she was bouncing up and down on her father's stomach, giggling non-stop. _

_"I am weary just watching her," Indil sighed. _

_"Ada, let us swim more," the little girl pleaded. _

_"No. I am too tired. If I were to try to swim, I would sink to the bottom of the ocean and Ossë will have to come and rescue me," Glorfindel replied as he tickled his daughter. "Take a nap Wilwarin and then we will swim again." _

_Even though Indil had been pleading with her daughter for an hour to settle down for a nap, Laurëanna had stubbornly resisted all attempts to stifle her enthusiasm. This time, however, she promptly climbed off Glorfindel's stomach and curled up in the nook of his arm. He gloated as he looked over at his wife. _

_"You lack the charm and finesse my daughter requires to be convinced," he smirked. _

_Biting back a laugh, Indil said, "No, I do not resort to promises to do as she asks. Have you ever said no to her without a negotiation?" _

_Glorfindel pondered that question for a moment, but said nothing. _

_Indil chuckled, "As I had thought." _

_Despite the sadness that continued to lurk in the shadows of their minds when they thought of the elves that remained in Middle Earth, Glorfindel and Indil had found a happiness within their small family unknown to either of them. They both learned to see the world again through their daughter's innocent eyes. The decades of hardship that Glorfindel had suppressed faded with each of his daughter's dimpled smiles and he fell more in love with Indil every day. The nightmares ceased and he could be heard laughing out loud, which Celebrían swore he was incapable of in Imladris. He tolerated her good-natured teasing usually with a comeback about her wicked sons. Indil knew that both of them looked forward each day to welcoming the twins to Aman at last and their deepest fear was that they would never come. _

_Indil felt her life had begun anew. Her happiness in her new roles as mother and wife added to the near completeness she felt in her new home with her friends and activities in the cities. She spent hours in the library studying everything she could possibly absorb in one sitting. Enjoying learning, she also wanted to make sure her daughter was educated in all things. Glorfindel had taught her Quenya as well as Westeron and the two of them were teaching Laurëanna to speak all three languages. _

_Laurëanna had given all of them hope of a new life. Even Thranduil grew fond of the elfling. Taravil and Celebrían frequently would disappear with her for hours and Indil wondered at times if they intended to return her. Eventually, they would bring her home because they were too tired to care for her anymore. Even Rumil seemed unable to keep up with her. Laurëanna had developed a fascination with him early on in her life and from the moment she was able to walk, she was often his shadow. _

_Although she was close to their friends, Laurëanna could not stay separated from her parents for long, or they from her. Being left by one parent or both had caused the few temper tantrums she had thrown. She had the charm and outgoing personality of her mother, but when provoked, the temper of her father. Thranduil once teased that it was the Noldo in her only to receive an icy glare from Glorfindel. _

_After her nap, Glorfindel did as promised and took her back into the ocean. Unlike her mother, she had not been taught to swim by being thrown in the water, but thankfully she had learned much more quickly. Holding her as he went into the deeper water, Glorfindel was surprised when she began squealing with happiness. _

_"A ship, Ada! A ship!" _

_Looking over, he saw another elven ship from Middle Earth that would soon be docking in the harbor. It was only the second one in four years and the first had been nearly three years ago. Some had feared it had been the last, yet Glorfindel felt sure it was not. Quickly, he waded to the beach so he could tell Indil. _

_Indil had heard Laurëanna's squeals and turned to see what they were looking at. By the time Glorfindel was beside her, she already had their blanket and basket packed up. She changed her daughter into dry clothes while Glorfindel dressed as well. Not knowing what caused the excitement, Laurëanna knew her parents were rushing to go somewhere and so she behaved. _

_"Do you wish for me to go tell Celebrían and Taravil?" Glorfindel asked. _

_"No. I am afraid I would lose Laurëanna in the hectic crowd. I will go to the city and you keep her with you. Just keep a firm hold on her," Indil warned with a quick kiss on his mouth and her daughter's head. "Laurëanna be good for Ada and do not try to get down from his arms. Do you understand?" she said sternly. _

_"Yes, Nana," Laurëanna nodded solemnly, her arms tightening around Glorfindel's neck. _

_"I think I can manage not to lose her," Glorfindel smirked then pulled Indil to him in a deep kiss. "Hurry back, Melethrilen." _

_Glorfindel watched Laurëanna studying the ships in the harbor with a smile. Her eyes seemed to take in every detail. She was thrilled to be at the harbor when the ships arrived and he was glad she was with him as he saw the elves departing the ship. Their eyes were more haunted than the elves that had arrived three years ago and he knew that Middle Earth's struggles had worsened. His heart tightened as he held his daughter a little closer. _

_"Ada, these elves are all sad," Laurëanna whispered, her eyes wide. "Why are they so sad? Do they not like to ride on the ship from Tol Eressëa?" _

_"These elves are not from Tol Eressëa. They are from somewhere else. It is not a nice place and they had to leave," Glorfindel said, unwilling to tell her about Middle Earth yet. Brushing her forehead with his lips, he gazed over the faces of the elves. _

_Nothing could have prepared him for seeing Galdor. An elf from the Havens, Galdor had been the messenger than Cirdan had sent to the Council of Elrond. His once fair face seemed to have aged centuries and he was now lame, being aided from the ship by two others. Glorfindel heard a gasp beside him and turned to see that Indil had arrived with Taravil and Celebrían. Her expression seeing her old friend was one of horror. Tears filled her eyes and began to spill on her cheeks. Glorfindel shared a concerned look with Taravil then handed his daughter to her. _

_"Indil, I know this is hard for you but you must be strong now. Let us go welcome Galdor together, but he needs to see your warm smile not your tears," Glorfindel whispered in her ear and she nodded. _

_Wiping her eyes, Indil took a deep shaky breath and allowed Glorfindel to lead her closer to Galdor. On either side of him was a couple from Mithlond. They smiled seeing Indil. _

_"Laire, it is so good to see you again," Indil greeted the elleth. She turned to the ellon and said, "You look well, Arnarmo." Both embraced her in greeting. _

_"Galdor, you on the other hand have looked much better," Indil teased but her forced smile did not quite reach her sad eyes. "Galdor you have met my husband but Laire, Arnarmo, this is Glorfindel of Imladris." _

_"Your husband?" Galdor exclaimed. "When did you become a glutton for punishment Glorfindel? Was one Balrog not enough for you?" _

_Indil gasped indignantly but the jest had the desired effect and everyone laughed. _

_"I fear she suffers more than I do. And she is much more diplomatic and open to negotiations than that Balrog was," Glorfindel joked. _

_Indil shook her head and said, "I cannot believe you jest so easily of your earlier demise. It is not normal." _

_"Ada! Nana!" The high-pitched, angry cry came from behind them. Rumil had taken Laurëanna while Taravil and Thranduil greeted some Mirkwood elves and the elfling had grown impatient of being left out. _

_"Would you like us to help you get into the city? Perhaps you would stay with us until you find housing," Indil offered and Glorfindel nodded. _

_"We have family here in Alqualondë, but thank you for the generous offer," Laire replied. _

_"I could not impose…" Galdor began. _

_"Nonsense, I insist," Glorfindel interrupted. "But let me allow you to meet the ruler of the house before you decide if it is safe." _

_Glorfindel and Arnarmo led Galdor to meet Laurëanna leaving their wives behind. Laire's tears could not be restrained and Indil held the other elleth tightly. _

_"I am so glad we made it. It has been so hard," Laire sobbed. "We have lost so many and Sauron's power grows stronger every day. Saruman sends orc attacks as well. The hobbits are all enslaved now, except the few that escaped to Mithlond or Rohan. Some are even living in caves with the dwarves." _

_"You are safe now. In time the nightmare will fade. Valinor has cleansed my fëa of so much hurt," Indil reassured her. "What has happened to Galdor?" _

_"We were attacked before we left. He was not even supposed to be coming with us on this trip. They were captured and tortured as they were being taken back to the Shire, to Saruman. Before they got to there, the five warriors and Galdor managed to escape but the orcs killed four of them. Galdor practically dragged Nárello back to Mithlond," Laire whispered, her face growing pale. "Nárello died that night. Galdor almost died as well. Lord Cirdan delayed the ship a few days so Galdor was recovered enough to make the journey. He is much better than he was mellon nîn. We feared he would not survive the first few days." _

_Indil hugged her tighter as tears rolled down her face. She was overwhelmed with sadness and guilt that she and Glorfindel had such peace and happiness while her friends were dying. _

_Laurëanna looked at the strangers with some trepidation while Glorfindel introduced everyone. Finally with bluntness only a child can be forgiven for, she asked Galdor, "Why do you limp? Who hurt your leg?" _

_"Laurëanna, you are being disrespectful," Glorfindel admonished her and instantly her lip began to quiver as it always did just prior to the tears that eventually would flow. This was usually the outcome of a reprimand from her father. _

_"Nonsense Glorfindel, she is just curious," Galdor smiled. "I am a very clumsy elf. I fell off my horse." _

_Laurëanna studied him for a minute before she burst into laughter, her tears forgotten. She became a fast friend with Galdor a while he lived with them and she tried to teach him to be less clumsy. When Galdor moved to Alqualondë, his limp was all but gone. He continued to take 'lessons' on grace from her for awhile until she felt safe that he was no longer in danger of hurting himself. _

**Whispers of the Past **

4th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Helm's Deep, Rohan

Laurëanna followed the man to find Lord Aragorn and tried not to appear as disoriented and afraid as she was. There was no turning back now. The future she knew was gone, as was her life there. If she failed now, she would never have any part of her life back. Stiffening her resolve, she pushed the fear to the back of her mind.

Everything was dirty here. Even the sun seemed less bright in this land. The men had sweat, dirt, and blood from themselves and others dried on their skin. Their hair was not neatly tied back in braids, but fell wildly around their shoulders. Most had hair on their faces as well, and it was equally grungy.

When Laurëanna saw the eyes of some of the Rohirrim, her heart went out to these people. Some she knew must be young, yet they had such pain and weariness in their eyes, it made her heart ache. Unlike elves whose bodies altered very little over time, the men's faces were lined with age. Even the younger ones were beginning to show the years of hardship in their faces.

The outer walkways were littered with the bodies of the enemy and the Rohirrim, all lying where they fell. There were pools of blood that had been walked in and tracked through the filth on the ground as the men were making piles of carrion. She blinked back tears when she saw the way they carried their own dead with dignity and honor, yet the enemy was handled with no such regard.

There were so many bodies. She could not imagine how many lives would be affected by the loss of these men. How many people would mourn for these poor souls tonight? She thought of her last days with her friends and family and her heart tightened. Did these men have time to say their farewells? Biting her lip, she tried desperately to hold back her sorrow.

She saw one man weeping beside one of the bodies and felt that the younger man knew the fallen soldier, perhaps it was even his father. She wanted to go to this man, to offer comfort, yet she knew she could do nothing for these people. The ones that noticed her walking by stared at her and she almost pulled her hood up to avoid their looks, unable to face their sorrow.

As they entered within the walls of the keep, soldiers were drifting through the areas she where walked. Since the battle had raged on through the whole night, some were sleeping on the ground still in parts of their mail. She saw quite a few injured men being tended to in a large room. The smell of blood was making her feel nauseous and the sounds of their cries of pain were horrible. She cursed her heightened elvish senses for the first time in her life.

The man she was following stopped a few times and asked other men about Aragorn and she could feel the men studying her. She did not know if it was because she was female or an elf, but she pretended not to notice and avoided their gaze. Finally, they came to a room and there was a dark haired man tending to a dwarf with a wound on his head. The dwarf was very perturbed at the man, who was in turn chuckling at him.

"Now look here, you young…" the dwarf trailed off noticing her and the man with her. Aragorn turned to look at them with a weary smile.

"Lord Aragorn, this woman…elf…elf woman wishes to find someone. She says he is an elf and that he is with you," the man gestured to her and she tried not to be offended at his tone of disbelief.

"Legolas, I need to find Legolas. I bring word from his father," Laurëanna spoke quickly.

"My father? Has something happened?" a startled voice from behind her asked.

Laurëanna whirled around and barely resisted the urge to run and throw her arms around him. Although she had never met him, she felt as if she knew Legolas very well. She had heard stories of him all of her life and she instinctively took comfort in seeing something familiar. She could not resist smiling when she looked at him. His beautiful, silky, pale blonde hair was the same color of his father's as was the noble bone structure of his face, which she heard had been typical of Oropher's family line. But his eyes were his mother's: compassionate, gentle, and blue the color of the sky. Realizing she was smiling at him quite strangely after been insistent on seeing him as soon as possible, she grew serious again.

"Prince Legolas, your father has sent me and I must speak with you," she said in a rushed manner. Glancing at the other two, she said quietly, "Privately."

Legolas studied the elleth before him, his expression concerned and confused. She was not from Mirkwood, nor would his father send a lone elleth to find him. His father had no possible way to know he was here. Yet she did. Perhaps this was some trickery of Saruman's, though he did not sense malice or threat from her. He realized everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"Yes, we will find somewhere to speak," he nodded at the Rohirrim so he would leave them.

"We have been given a place to rest so Gimli and I will leave you two here. We are to leave this afternoon, so try to get some rest, Legolas," Aragorn smiled at her and said, "I did not hear your name, my lady."

"Laurëanna, my lord," she smiled at him shyly and he nodded before leaving. Gimli also nodded to her.

Legolas followed them to the door then shut it behind them. Laurëanna walked over to a chair and sat down quickly with a long sigh, feeling rather out of sorts.

"You and I both know you are not from Mirkwood, nor did my father send you, so what is the meaning behind this deceit of yours?" Legolas said quietly as he walked to her. He sat down so he was facing her and she chuckled.

"You are most likely not going to believe me," Laurëanna said. "Despite your gentle nature, I have been assured that King Thranduil has taught his son well to be skeptical to a degree. Surely you see no threat from me?" She grinned weakly, yet did not let him answer. "Your father may not have sent me but he knows I am here, as does your mother."

"My mother?" Legolas' eyes narrowed at her with more suspicion.

Laurëanna turned to look at him and gently reached out and touched his face. Although he watched her strangely, he did not stop her as she then took his hands.

"Legolas, I have been sent back through time by the Valar to warn you. Aragorn is about to make a grave error. If he goes directly to Minas Tirith rather than with Mithrandir to Isengard, the fellowship will fail," Laurëanna replied bluntly. "I have been sent to warn you of this and we must change his mind without telling him of these consequences."

Legolas face was a mask of pain and confusion as he studied her. Laurëanna bit her lip in regret she had been so blunt. But there was little time for gentle tactics right now.

"What are you saying? How can this be? Who are you?" Legolas said, jerking his hands from hers.

"I probably should have practiced what I had planned to say a little more. I had no idea how much being in Middle Earth would disorient me, despite all of the warnings. Let us hope my sword practices were more worthwhile," Laurëanna sighed and tried again. "Today Aragorn, Gimli, and you were planning on riding straight to Minas Tirith, correct? This is a mistake. You already did this in my past. Well, before I was born. I mean…Legolas, I was born in the Fourth Age, Year 26. This morning, before I came here, it was Fourth Age, Year 88. Just days ago, the Valar decided that I must be sent back through time to help guide Aragorn to fulfill the destiny that has already been foreseen by both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. If Aragorn goes to Minas Tirith this afternoon, he will destroy that destiny and all of Middle Earth will be in ruin."

Legolas stared at her dumbly for a moment before saying, "This is some trick of Saruman's. Or perhaps Sauron's. You are one of his spies."

"I had hoped you would be easier to convince. I guess I do not look as sweet and honest as my husband always said I did," Laurëanna said frustrated. "Legolas, I know your mother, Taravil. I have known her all of my life. She was even there the day I was born. She told me to remind you that her words to you before she left Middle Earth were for you to 'listen to the sea and you will hear my prayers for our swift reunion.' She said you two were alone when she spoke those words to you."

She hated the look of sorrow on his face, but she knew she must continue. Reaching behind her neck, Laurëanna unclasped the chain and gently put it in his hand.

"She also said if you still did not believe me to give you this. She was wearing it when she left for Aman and had not taken it off since the day you were born and King Thranduil gave it to her."

Legolas was quiet as he studied the necklace. She watched his face and could see how much she had upset him and felt horrible. Reaching out, she caressed his cheek and smiled gently when he looked up at her.

"She is very proud of you and asked me to tell you how much she loves you. And your father said the same as well, plus he says to be brave and true yet he wishes you to return home to him soon," she said, gently. "You are a great hero in my time Legolas."

"If my parents are giving you messages from Aman, I must not be there with them," Legolas observed after being quiet for a few moments. "Am I still in Middle Earth?"

Tears sprang to her eyes. She had not thought about possibly having to tell him his fate. She quickly looked down at her hands.

"You…you…were not in Aman, no," she whispered painfully.

Legolas glanced away and they were both silent. Finally, he asked, "So the fate of Middle Earth is tied to this one decision of Aragorn's?"

"No one is sure of other mistakes that have been made, but they know this mistake was costly. Eru has shown us this to be true. Lord Elrond is sending Elrohir and Elladan with a message to Aragorn. If he does not receive this message when he is supposed to and where he is supposed to, the fellowship will fail. By not going to Isengard, he will not receive the message until it is too late," Laurëanna said, solemnly. "I cannot tell you more or it might affect other decisions you make as well, but you must help me convince him."

Legolas was quiet for a long time. Occasionally, he would look at her but mostly he stared at the necklace in his hands.

Finally, she said, "Legolas, you do believe me, do you not?"

"I am just wondering why you were chosen," Legolas said casually.

"I wish I knew," she muttered. "I was chosen because a person cannot exist in the same time period as their previous selves. I was not born until after Sauron comes into…until the fellowship failed."

"And who are you?"

"My parents are Lord Glorfindel of Imladris and Lady Indil of Mithlond," she smiled at his look of surprise. "My husband is…" she trailed off sadly. She was not sure if she should tell him.

Legolas watched her for a moment before saying gently, "Your husband is who, Laurëanna?"

"Elrohir." Tears filled her eyes and she looked away quickly. "Well, he will be. Or he would have been. Or…I do not know now. That future is gone."

"You have given up your life to do this. Why? And why did the Valar send you back now?" Legolas asked her softly.

"Legolas, I am not sure how much I should tell you," she paused, thinking. "But since hopefully this will never happen and it might help you understand how dire things are, I will tell you part of the story."

Taking a deep breath, Laurëanna continued, "Sauron has destroyed Middle Earth. He is now on his way to Aman. This morning before I left, his ships had been spotted two days from Valinor and our days are completely dark."

Laurëanna could not keep the panic or sadness out of her voice. Legolas' eyes were wide with shock.

"So we must make this right, Legolas. Or he will bring his evil to Valinor and darken it once again," A tear slid down her face as she beseeched him. "You must help me."

Legolas and Laurëanna discussed how to approach Aragorn for a short time before she insisted he get some rest. He stayed with her rather than going to find Aragorn and Gimli. As he was falling asleep, she hummed under her breath a song his mother used to sing to her all of the time when she was a young child. He smiled and reached for her hand. While he was sleeping, Laurëanna watched him for a long time, still holding his hand, his mother's necklace now around his neck.

He was alive. It was unreal. She had met Aragorn and Gimli. King Theoden, Éomer, and Mithrandir were somewhere in these halls. She thought of all of the stories of these people that she had heard and now she was with them -- had a chance to perhaps save some of them. It was too overwhelming to imagine.

Sadly, she realized she could not save the mortals for long. Their fate was to die someday. Would Aragorn be a good king? Would Éomer become king at such an early age again? She wanted to save Aman and the elves of Middle Earth, but she found herself curious about these mortals. Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan all had mortal blood as well. Her husband and his brother spent much time with mortals, the Dunedain of the North.

Elrohir had told her many times how he felt the pain of being mortal. He was blessed with the life of the Eldar, yet he felt his mortal blood drew him to the second born Men as well. He talked of watching them age and die. She could not imagine. She had never seen an old man or woman. Even those remaining Calaquendi of Valinor did not appear to age. Only their eyes showed the years of their lives. Here she would see people whither and die. The thought terrified her.

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of her head, she gently extracted her hand from Legolas' and went to look out of the one small window in the room. She watched the men work for hours before she finally woke Legolas and they prepared to go see Aragorn.

Laurëanna smiled when Aragorn came outside with Legolas and Gimli following. She waited for Legolas and his companions on a balcony. Sitting there, she looked out into the distance and could see far away. If she looked down, she would see the horrors of the battle the night before, so she kept her eyes level along the tree line in the distance. Turning back to the three approaching her, her gaze fell upon Gimli and she wrinkled her nose. Knowing all she did about the dwarf, it was difficult to be rude and unfriendly to him but she knew she must. A Mirkwood elleth would hate a dwarf at first.

"Aragorn, Gimli, this is Laurëanna of Mirkwood. You met her earlier," Legolas reminded them.

"My lady," Aragorn nodded.

Gimli looked her over and nodded. She looked at him with obvious distaste.

"Prince Legolas, why must this…dwarf…be here? I was sent to talk to Isildur's heir not…" she began, trying to ignore Legolas' look of shock.

"Master Gimli is a good friend and traveling companion of mine, as well as one I would trust with my life, my lady," Aragorn said smoothly as Gimli sputtered.

"Laurëanna, may I speak with you for a moment?" Legolas interjected before grabbing her elbow and steering her out of hearing distance of the other two.

"What is the meaning of this? Surely you know who Gimli is and…" Legolas began.

"Yes, but an elleth from Mirkwood would have no love for a dwarf. No more than an elven prince did at one time." Turning her back so that Aragorn and Gimli could not see her face, Laurëanna's eyes twinkled and she barely held back a giggle as she reminded him of his first feelings towards the dwarf. Elrond had told her how Legolas had felt about Gimli and knew the feelings were mutual.

After a moment, Legolas nodded with a slight smile. "You are correct. I did not think of that. Try not to be too rude, however."

"Legolas, I would personally love to hug and kiss that little dwarf myself. Lady Galadriel was quite charmed by him and speaks very highly of him. And if we live through this war, I do intend to hug and kiss him!" Laurëanna smiled. "However, for now I will pretend that you reprimanded me and I will be nicer to him when we go back to talk to them."

Legolas nodded and the two went back to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing.

"Forgive me, Master Gimli. It appears you have proven to be a valuable asset to this group and I … apologize for my rudeness," Laurëanna said, pretending it was distasteful to even speak the words. Gimli gave her an equal look of distaste.

"Legolas said the two of you need to speak to me before we departed," Aragorn reminded her, trying to detract from the uncomfortable feelings between the two.

"Yes. Yes we do," she nodded and once again, blurted out without so much as a preamble, "It is very important that you go with Gandalf today to Isengard not directly to Minas Tirith."

Aragorn looked at her oddly for a long moment and Laurëanna bit the inside of her lip. Apparently, she had picked up more of her father's diplomacy than her mother's natural tact and grace at these things.

"Sauron will soon strike Minas Tirith. I need to be there to help Lord Denethor and his son, Faramir, in any way possible. No. We will leave for Minas Tirith as soon as we can prepare," Aragorn said as he began to walk away.

Laurëanna's heart dropped into her stomach and she looked at Legolas desperately.

"Perhaps it would be best if we did stay with Gandalf. Things seem less unsure if we stay together," Legolas added.

"Why did you not make this suggestion earlier when we discussed it?" Aragorn looked at Legolas curiously, then turned back to look at her. After studying her for a moment, his gaze returned to Legolas. "Is there something I should know? If there is a reason why we should change plans now, you should share it with me."

"I…" Legolas started but looked lost for words as well.

"I have the gift of foresight," Laurëanna blurted out, suddenly inspired.

Legolas' eyes widened in shock as the other two turned to observe her curiously.

"And your visions brought you here? Now?" Aragorn said walking towards her studying her closely.

Laurëanna tried not to look too deeply in his eyes; afraid he would see the lie in them, yet she knew that if she looked away it would look suspicious so she ended up looking at him anyway.

"I know that if you go to Minas Tirith today rather than going to Isengard with Gandalf, the results will be disastrous," she stated.

'That is not a lie and I did not tell him his fate if he did not go. Did I?' she asked herself, concerned.

Aragorn walked to the wall, stroking his bearded face, deep in thought. Legolas came up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I do not think it wise to ignore a vision from the future, but I will trust you to make a wise choice and I will follow you wherever your path leads us," Legolas said, quietly.

Laurëanna felt like she could not breathe. The moment of truth had come and she could feel it slipping away already. Gimli's face was full of distrust as he watched her and the way Aragorn was taking so long to decide, she felt sure he would choose to go on to Minas Tirith.

Screwing up her courage, Laurëanna walked over to where Aragorn stood and lightly touched his arm. When he turned to her, she smiled as gently as possible and said, "Aragorn, I know how tormented you are. You did not want this legacy you have been given any more than Frodo wanted the Ring. But the failure of Isildur is not your future. You can rebuild the honor the men of Numenor have lost."

Aragorn did not answer her so she continued. "I know when you learned who you were, you took the guilt of your ancestors upon yourself and have never let it go. You have hidden from your destiny for many years, Aragorn but you have been unveiled now. You can run from the truth no longer. The people of Middle Earth need you to guide them. Did you not stay here and defend Helm's Deep with your life? Do you not owe it to Gondor to do whatever you must to save them? Can you abandon them in their hour of need?"

Aragorn glanced away and she could see she had angered him by the tension in his jaw. At last, he turned heated eyes on her.

"Why have you come, Laurëanna?" Aragorn said studying her.

Laurëanna could see Legolas looking very nervous and she tried to appear calm when she answered him. "I have come to advise you to go with Gandalf to Isengard as I have said. I have come to stop you from making a grievous error."

"But why?"

"Because I know how easily this path is to stray from. I have faith in you as a leader of Men. I know you are what the people of Middle Earth need. You will help to restore this land, make it beautiful once more so that men and hobbits, and even dwarves can have a future here. I also know that when your mother died you swore you would never fail your people," Laurëanna said confidently.

Elrohir had told her that night that Gilraen had died, Aragorn had confided in his adopted brothers of his feelings about being Isildur's heir and how he pledged he would not fail his people. Elrohir explained that Aragorn thought that if he claimed the throne of Gondor, he would bring only failure to his people. Laurëanna hated to use his own words against him but she would stop at nothing short of breaking her oath to the Valar to convince him.

"How did you know…" Aragorn exclaimed.

"I know of your oath to your mother as surely as I know that if you go to Gondor now, you would only destroy them. Please Aragorn, trust me when I say this," Laurëanna said earnestly.

"Aragorn, I'm glad you are still here," a voice from behind her said, startling her. She turned and her eyes rested on an elderly man dressed all in white and she grinned, despite herself.

Gandalf the White was smiling at her warmly. "And who is this?" he asked

Laurëanna resisted the urge to break into tears and beg the Maia for help. Why had the Valar not sent her back to warn him? He would have listened once he determined she was telling the truth and Aragorn would not have questioned his advice.

"This is Laurëanna of Mirkwood. My father sent her here with a message," Legolas explained.

Gandalf turned to study her and once again she feared she would be exposed. She had only been here a short time and she was already living in constant fear. How could she spend the rest of her life here? If Aragorn went to Minas Tirith, it did not matter anyway.

"Yes. Laurëanna claims she has had a 'vision' and insists we must go with you to Isengard," Gimli grumbled and Laurëanna shot him a dirty look.

"Ah. The gift of foresight in an elf is not one to be questioned, Master Gimli," Gandalf said, his eyes never leaving her face. "And what is this vision, my lady?"

"If Aragorn goes to Minas Tirith today, it will bring dire tidings upon the fellowship, Mithrandir," she said truthful, yet evasively.

The wizard studied her for some time then walked to Aragorn slowly with his hands clasped behind his back. Once again, Laurëanna waited with baited breath for his response. Every one watched the wizard. Stopping before Aragorn, Gandalf nodded.

"And what do you think, Aragorn?" Gandalf analyzed his features.

Aragorn looked at her and she could see a slight uncertainty in his eyes yet he said, "She knows things one could not know without some power guiding her. I cannot imagine that she would bring danger upon herself to come here alone if she were the enemy's servant."

"Perhaps you should go to Isengard. We might find some useful information from Saruman before you go to Minas Tirith. This will delay your journey to Gondor by a day." Turning to look at her, Gandalf continued, "Whether her vision proves to be true or not, King Thranduil believed in it enough to send her, so we should not doubt her."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully as Gimli looked less than pleased. Laurëanna almost fell to the ground and wept tears of joy and finally released the breath she had been holding in. She looked over at an equally relieved Legolas.

Legolas and Gimli went to find a horse for her as Aragorn went to see Lord Éomer and King Theoden about the change in plans. As he was walking away, Gandalf stopped in front of her.

"My dear, I do not know your full purpose for being here, but I have a feeling things are not as they seem," Gandalf studied her and she looked at him at levelly as possible. "If I suspected you of any trickery, I would not have aided you so far, yet I believe you were sent by those far wiser than myself."

Laurëanna said nothing as she tried to keep her mouth from dropping open at how quickly the Maia had uncovered her secret.

"I would suggest that you work on remaining less impassioned by your duty here. While we are in Isengard, you need to stay out of sight of Saruman for surely he will see what I have seen," Gandalf smiled faintly. "You have only lived in the Undying Lands have you not, my child?"

Laurëanna smiled as she blushed. Gandalf lightly touched her shoulder.

"You have the beauty of youth and purity as well as the grace of one born in peace. I am curious, but I will not ask for I know you are not allowed to answer," Gandalf smiled faintly. "Something about you, fair lady, is very familiar, however."

They both began to walk to the horses, but when they saw the men ahead, he laid a hand on her arm.

"You must be careful Laurëanna. These are very dangerous times and you are ill prepared for what you must face. Stay close to Legolas and be safe," Gandalf warned her in a low voice. She nodded sadly.

Even though Gandalf did not know the full story, it was comforting to her to know that he knew what he did. At the same time she worried that she would have a hard time keeping this from others. As he warned, she would stay far away from Saruman, but what if Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel discovered her? Yet if they did, she knew it was Eru's will and it was no fault of her own. She must put her faith in that knowledge.

When Laurëanna and Gandalf joined Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, they were standing with many men. Two were obviously royalty and judging by their ages, she assumed one was Lord Éomer and the other King Theoden. As they were introduced to her, she bowed her head respectfully. While the men finished their discussions, she watched the king and his nephew subtly.

Based on how an Elf matures compared to how a Man matures, she knew that Lord Éomer and herself would be considered similar in age. She could not imagine having the burdens he would soon have on him at her age. She felt so young. Of course, she would not die and he would die most likely before he saw one hundred winters. Looking at him now, so youthful and virile, it seemed such a waste to her that Men's lives were so short.

Noticing the elf watching him, Éomer turned to her with a slight smile.

"This seems an unlikely place for an young girl such as yourself," he teased.

"I am older than you I assure you, Lord Éomer," she replied. "Perhaps you are too young to realize a female, elf or woman, should never be judged by her appearance. We can easily surprise you."

Éomer chuckled. "Yes, Lady Laurëanna, you are correct and I do know better. If my sister, Éowyn, were here now, she would surely set me straight with less graciousness than you are showing. My apologies."

Laurëanna nodded with a grin and took the reins of the horse the stable boy brought her. Éomer looked at the horse strangely then back at her.

"Was your horse injured or too weary when you arrived?" he asked.

Her face paled for a second as her mind raced.

"Her horse bolted in the madness when she arrived. She came soon after the battle had finished and there was still much activity," Legolas said calmly and Éomer nodded.

Laurëanna reproached herself for not thinking of an answer previously. Truly, if she was to make it through this, she needed to be better prepared when questioned. She looked at Legolas gratefully and nodded. Legolas helped her mount her horse, then he and Éomer both went to their own mounts.

As she followed closely behind Legolas and Gimli, the riders rode down the dike and they halted at the edge of the wood. Eventually Gandalf went into the woods along the pathway beyond. Laurëanna barely listened to Gimli and Legolas discussing the woods as she, like Legolas, wished to stop and walk among these trees. She felt Yavanna's presence here and it was a comfort to her. There were trees here as old as Middle Earth and some species that did not grow in Valinor. She would have loved to have taken time to hear their songs. Despite the discomfort of her companions, especially Gimli, she enjoyed the time they spent in the trees.

When they came out of the woods, Legolas cried out about the eyes of the trees looking out from the shadow and attempted to go back. She was shocked as she watched the Mirkwood Prince's desire to stay with the trees and grateful that Gandalf stopped him. Gimli was also grateful.

Out of the forest, Laurëanna began to once again feel uneasy. This world was so strange to her and she missed her family. This would be easier with Elrohir beside her. Biting her lip, she tried not to think about the night without him.

Her eyes widened as creatures that belonged to the eyes Legolas had seen began to exit the woods. They were like nothing she had ever seen before, yet she did not feel frightened by them, as the riders around her appeared to be. They called to others like themselves that came from the North. She heard Gandalf explaining to the others that they were Ents and allies of the free people of Middle Earth.

Tears stung her eyes as she heard Gandalf say to King Theoden, "The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we have begun!"

If only they knew how true that statement was. Even if Aragorn walked the Paths of the Dead, there was a chance Sauron might not be defeated. There was no guarantee that she had done enough to fix the future. She gazed longingly at the woods as the riders continued their journey. Legolas and Gimli rode beside her at the back of the procession. Darkness was falling and she was glad. The constant barrage of this dreary place was wearing on her more than the long hours they had ridden. When the wolves began to howl, chills ran up her spine and she glanced nervously over at Legolas, lit now only by the nearly full moon.

"You will be safe," Legolas reassured her quietly seeing the fear in her eyes.

Laurëanna wanted to believe him but she had never deluded herself with the thought that she was a warrior. She was safest in her husband's arms, not with a sword in her hands. She blinked back tears as she thought of Elrohir.

When they reached the banks of the river, all were stunned by the nearly dry bed of sand and one of the riders that was nearest her exclaimed, "Saruman has destroyed the river as well."

They were all hesitant to ride where so many of their fellow Rohirrim had fallen, yet Gandalf urged them on. The wolves ceased their howling as they moved further down the river, but Laurëanna still felt they lie in wait. They came upon a large mound in the middle of an island that was surrounded by stones and spears where the Rohirrim who had fallen were buried. She could not help the tears that fell on her face, feeling the grief of the men around her. Hope was fading fast for these people and she could not reassure them that it was not lost.

As if reading her mind, Legolas turned to her and said, "Hebo estel."

Laurëanna drew a shaky breath. He reached out and squeezed her hand. Gimli watched their exchange and for the first time, she did not sense distrust from him. Turning away, she wiped her eyes.

It was midnight before they stopped at the base of Misty Mountains beside the bed of the Isen River. Laurëanna could barely keep her head up she was so exhausted. Legolas kept her near him at camp and she felt Gandalf and Aragorn's eyes on her as well. She was too tired to decipher if their fear for her well being lay with what was outside the camp or the fact she was the only female within the camp. Growing up in Valinor, she never had to worry about such things a man taking advantage of her, but both her husband and her mother had explained such dangers to her in her final days in Tirion.

Lying on the ground between Legolas and Gandalf, she half-listened to the quiet conversation between Aragorn and Gandalf to prevent herself from becoming overwhelmed with sadness. With Aragorn so close by, she could not even talk to Legolas in Sindarin, as she had been able to do throughout much of the day, despite Gimli's annoyance. Weariness overtook her and she fell asleep.

_Pale wisps of smoke curled enveloped her as she searched for the stars. Never in her life had she seen such an infinitely black night. Gandalf turned to glance at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. _

_"You were too late," he sighed and turned to look away. _

_Turning to following his gaze, Laurëanna saw that all of the men in the camp were dead as wolves weaved among their bodies and the carrion picked at their flesh. She cried out and rushed to Legolas side. Shaking him, she pleaded with him to help her, but his eyes never opened. She felt stickiness on her hands and held them in the light, sobbing aloud when she saw the blood dripping from them. _

_"Laurëanna." _

_Elrohir stood smiling at her near the body of the king and she ran to throw herself into his arms. He hushed her as she wept. After a few moments of her loud sobs, she heard him chuckling and she pulled back to look at his face. It was no longer her husband but a black shape of sheer evil. _

Laurëanna sat up with a scream. The camp was already awake, having been awakened by the watchmen who had cried out when a solid form of blackness rolled towards them. Terror began to overtake the men and Laurëanna grasped for Legolas' arm, watching wide-eyed as both he and Gimli seemed to surround her. They too watched in amazement.

Suddenly Gandalf jumped up and spoke loudly to them. "Stay where you are! Draw no weapons! Wait! And it will pass you by!"

Even as the words came out of his mouth, a mist began to gather around them all. Legolas pulled her back towards the center of the group. The men drew towards each other and spent the rest of the night awake, and afraid of the whispers in the dark.

_A/N Directly quoted the following two comments by Gandalf from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, J. R. R. Tolkien, Chapter 8__  
__"The evil of Sauron cannot be wholly cured, nor made as if it had not been. But to such days we are doomed. Let us now go on with the journey we ha__ve begun!"__  
__"Stay where you are! Draw no weapons! Wait! And it will pass you by!"_

_oooooooooooooooo_

_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote). The competition is really steep! The MEFA link is on my profile._


	8. 7: Facing the Enemy

_A/N Thanks once again to my FABULOUS beta, Ellisk. You're consistantly supportive and I value your input so much. You are a gem of a friend. Thanks to the gang for being supportive! Binka, Ghetto, Maram, Viv, and Rhaps – thanks for being there to support me and pat me on the back when I needed it. And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so and unfortunatly own none of them. _

**Elvish Sayings:**  
Suilaid. Elladan eneth nîn. Telin o Imladris– Greetings. My name is Elladan. I come from Rivendell.  
Mae govannen. Laurëanna eneth nîn. – Well met. My name is Laurëanna.  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift

_10th day of October __  
__Fourth Age, Year 30 __  
__Imladris, Middle Earth _

_"Elrohir!" _

_Elladan yelled a warning to his brother as the orc's blade swung towards his neck. Elrohir turned and having no time to deflect the blow, he ducked. Bringing up his sword as he rose, he managed to catch the orc in the chest. Pain shot through his leg as the orc's blade sliced into him as the creature's arm fell, followed shortly by the rest of his body. _

_Looking around, Elrohir saw that the rest of the orcs were dead and Elladan and the elves with them were all alive. Sitting down on the ground, he cut his leggings to see the damage the orc blade had done. _

_"You could have been killed," Elladan said angrily. _

_Elrohir glanced up at him and saw the rage in his eyes. Elladan dropped to his knees and cutting part of Elrohir's cloak, began to apply pressure on his brother's gushing wound _

_"But I was not. Although you seem to be trying to see that I suffer as much as possible," Elrohir said through clenched teeth, pain filling his eyes. _

_"I told you it was too risky to attack them. But you did not listen. You put all of us in danger and almost got killed and for what? Over twenty-five orcs nowhere near our borders. We were outnumbered and could have bypassed them completely," Elladan snapped. _

_"That is more orcs that will not attack the next group of elves bound for the Grey Havens," Elrohir replied. _

_Elladan did not respond because he knew it was no use. Elrohir had been getting more and more dangerous every year. He had tried to get through to him, but since destruction of Lothlorien his rage had not dwindled. On the contrary, every day it seemed to grow worse. Elrond and Galadriel watched and worried, yet did not interfere, feeling that if anyone could get through to him it would be his twin. _

_"Elrohir, you need to get back to Imladris soon. You are losing too much blood," Elladan said concerned. _

_"I am fine. We can do one more pass near…" _

_"No! We are all going back to Imladris before you get yourself or anyone else killed!" Elladan shouted. _

_Elrohir glared at his brother and tried to stand. Unable to rise alone, he held onto Elladan's arm and stood up. Glancing at the faces of the other four elves with them, he saw the strain of the previous weeks on them. None would look him in the eyes and he knew they felt as Elladan did. He was being reckless. _

_"Fine, let us leave now," Elrohir said quietly. _

_Elladan sighed in relief. Helping his brother to his horse, he insisted they ride together worried Elrohir would lose consciousness. The other elves had taken the weapons and armor from the orc bodies to be melted down for use by the elves. They all began the half-day's ride to Imladris leaving the orcs for the crows. _

_Elrohir was barely conscious when they reached his chambers. As Elladan and Malino carried him to his bed, a servant was sent for Lord Elrond. Elladan cut his brother's leggings off and continued to try to stop the bleeding. _

_"Elrohir…" Lord Elrond said rushing in. _

_A wave of nausea rolled through Elrond as he saw the pallor on his son's face. Taking the cloth from Elladan, he examined the wound. It was not a large cut, but it was deep. The blood was still seeping from it but had slowed down somewhat. _

_'I will not lose another child in these lands,' Elrond thought angrily. _

_Together he and Elladan worked to cleanse the wound and stitch it closed. After a few moans, Elrohir lost the battle against the blackness surrounding him. The exhaustion of many nights without sleep in addition to his blood loss was too much for him to muster any more strength. Elrond laid his hand across his forehead gently as he watched his shallow breathing. _

_"He should be fine," Elrond declared in a tone that betrayed his relief. _

_Turning to Elladan, he embraced him tightly. He then noticed Lady Galadriel standing in the doorway. He nodded to her and she released a deep calming breath. Walking to her grandson's bedside, she kissed his brow and whispered, "Esteë hinya." _

_Asking a servant to watch Elrohir and send for them when he awoke, Elrond led Galadriel to his library. Elladan promised to join them once he had bathed and changed into clean clothes. Removing his mail and boots, he walked into the bathing chambers he shared with Elladan. He smiled gratefully at the servant who had filled the tub with steaming water. After she left, Elladan removed the rest of his clothes and sank down into the relaxing hot water. It had been weeks since he had a hot bath. In the wilds he bathed in cold streams or creeks when there was time and opportunity. _

_As he let the water sooth his tired muscles, Elladan tried to ease his troubled mind. The realization that Elrohir could have died today kept running through his thoughts. Many times the brothers had been in battle, yet this time disturbed him more than any other. His twin had been so careless today. Normally Elladan watched him fight with grace and ease, every movement deliberate and fluid, much like a well rehearsed dance. Thousands of years fighting orcs had made them both finely honed warriors. _

_Today Elrohir fought like a man possessed, completely unaware of his surroundings, only thinking of killing the orc before him. He had killed more than his share, but in his single-minded urge to kill, he had almost been struck down himself. Elladan had watched in horror as he had been caught completely unaware by that final orc. He felt his stomach tighten with nerves when he realized if he had not shouted, it would have been too late. _

_Dreading facing his father, Elladan waited until the water had cooled completely before getting out of the tub with a sigh. He dried off and then dressed slowly. Finally unable to prolong it further, he walked to his father's library. _

_"Elladan, I had food and wine brought here for you, so please eat," Galadriel said embracing him. She held him a moment before drawing back to look at him, running her fingers down his cheek. "You are so weary. It is good you have returned home." _

_"Yes. It is good to be home," he nodded and kissed her cheek. _

_While he ate, Elrond and Galadriel sat quietly drinking wine, both allowing him time to enjoy his meal in peace before discussing their mission and the events of the day. When he finished eating, Elrond handed him a glass of Miruvuor to aid in his relaxation. Elladan thanked him and drank it slowly before relaxing back into the deep cushioned chair. Elrond took the tray from him and placed it on a table near the door before sitting down in front of his son. _

_"Were you ambushed again?" he asked directly. He watched as Elladan hesitated. "No need to lie for your brother now, Elrohir. I cannot help if you are not honest with us." _

_Elladan was quiet for a moment before saying, "No. We were not ambushed. We came upon orc tracks this morning and followed them northwest." _

_"And how many were in their party?" Galadriel asked. _

_"About twenty five." _

_Elrond was quiet for a moment before saying, "Twenty five orcs headed away from Rivendell and you tracked them down despite the fact you were outnumbered. Then you attacked them. What were you thinking? The number of orcs grows rapidly as the number of elves diminish and you continue to act foolishly with no thought to those with you." _

_His jaw tightening, Elladan said nothing to betray his brother nor would he. He had been arguing against this attack the whole time, but he knew Elrohir was reckless enough to do it without him or possibly completely alone if Elladan abandoned him. _

_"Elrond, please do not blame Elladan solely for this. You know, as do I that Elrohir has continued to act rashly in these missions. His boldness in battle has become the talk of Rivendell. Elladan is not his keeper; he is his reluctant accomplice in order to possibly protect him. If we continue to ignore the fact that Elrohir is doing his best to get himself killed, we cannot stop him before its too late," Galadriel said impassioned. "I, for one, have lost too much in this war. I do not intend to lose my grandsons because we are not willing to confront Elrohir on this matter." _

_The room was quiet for a long time, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally, Elrond said, "Forgive me, Elladan. Galadriel is correct. We must talk to Elrohir about this soon. I know you have done your best to try and prevent his actions. You have been a loyal protector of your brother for so many years that we have come to take it for granted." _

_"It was not always this way. We always fought side by side and protected each other for as far back as I can ever remember. When Lothlórien fell…something just changed in him. I can no longer reach him. I think about what happened today and…" Elladan trailed off as his emotions overwhelmed him into silence. _

_Reaching over, Galadriel took his hand and squeezed it. "Elladan, this is not your fault. Elrohir needs help from all of us now and we will bring him through this. Your father says his wounds should heal quickly, so at least he is physically well now. We merely have to sooth his fëa somewhat. You are not alone in this." _

_"Elladan, you need rest as well. You are exhausted. We can discuss this further tomorrow," Elrond said rising from his chair. When Elladan stood, the two embraced. "I am relieved you are home safely, my son. Tomorrow we will find a solution for this, but tonight, you need to put your concerns aside and rest. You will need your strength to deal with your stubborn brother when he wakes." _

_Elladan chuckled and nodded, relieved to not have to carry this burden alone any longer. After a kiss from Galadriel, he went to his chambers and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. _

_Elrohir awoke with a start, confused by where he was. Glancing around, he realized he was back in his bed in Rivendell. Attempting to rise, pain shot from his thigh and he moaned. _

_"Do not try to sit up yet Elrohir," Galadriel said softly. "Here, try to drink some of this." She helped him drink some Miruvuor. Refilling the cup with water, she watched him drink it quickly. _

_Smiling gently at him, she asked, "How do you feel?" _

_"I am well considering, I suppose," Elrohir murmured still groggy with sleep. "I feel weak though." _

_"You have lost a lot of blood. It will take a few days for you to regain your strength," she replied. _

_"Is Elladan alright?" he asked quickly. _

_"Yes. He is still asleep I imagine. All of you were quite exhausted from what I have seen." _

_"It was a long mission. I will be fine in a couple of days," Elrohir said. _

_"Perhaps," Galadriel responded. "Yet you will remain in Imladris for a few months to fully recuperate, I am certain." _

_"What? I will be needed for patrols and…" Elrohir argued. _

_Galadriel interrupted him before he could finish. "It is best for you to heal and recuperate to full strength before you end up getting yourself killed as you almost did this time." _

_"It was not that bad. I do not know what Elladan said…" _

_"Your brother has been protecting your secret too long Elrohir and he did not betray you this time either," she reprimanded him in a stern voice. _

_"No, he would never betray you even if you risked his life as well," Elrond said from the door. _

_Elrohir felt the anger building in him and tried to refrain from a response. He felt them watching him and finally could not stay silent. "I will not be treated as some misbehaving child because I was doing my duty. My injury could have happened to any of those with me. Do not treat me like I am to be punished for being wounded." _

_Elrond glanced over at Galadriel, who watched him sadly. Soothingly she said, "Elrohir, you are not being punished nor are we treating you like a child. You are being reckless and we are concerned. We know you do not mean for others to be harmed when you take these risks and that you would risk your life to save anyone with you. Yet they are loyal to you and will not abandon your leadership even if you are being careless or dangerous. You are hurting Elrohir. As it always has, your hurt turns to rage and you vent it by throwing yourself into killing orcs. Just as you did when your mother left for Valinor." _

_Elrohir said nothing, but pain filled his heart. Elrond came to sit beside him on the bed. After checking his wound, he turned to face him. Elrohir could see the tears glistening in his eyes. _

_"Elrohir, we have lost so much in this war. I cannot lose another child. I know how much rage you feel over all that has happened--we all do--but you cannot let it destroy you. Soon we will be in Valinor and you can begin your life anew, free of death and killing. Your mother is there waiting for you and I cannot face her if I lose you. She has already lost her father and her daughter, she cannot lose you or Elladan as well," Elrond said in an emotion filled voice. _

_Still Elrohir said nothing as he looked away from his father. Elrond could see the pain in his features and wished he could take it from him, but he knew Elrohir needed to first acknowledge it before he could heal. _

_"She haunts my dreams…" Elrohir said softly. "Every night I remember her face: so beautiful yet she was so cold. There was so much blood and I can still remember Estel's cries. He had come so far only to lose what he loved most. I never wish to love like that. I could not bear to love someone so much and lose her like that." _

_Elrond and Galadriel said nothing, but she reached over and stroked his hair. Elladan had walked into the room quietly and listened to his words. He too could remember the sight of Arwen's body as if her death had happened yesterday. He knew the memory would never leave him, but the pain had grown bearable for him, having mourned her loss while he healed from his injuries. Obviously Elrohir had not dealt with his feelings. _

_"Then to lose Legolas and the others…and almost lose Elladan so soon after. Then grandfather and Lothlorien, it was just too much. Why was I spared and not them?" Elrohir asked his father. _

_"Elrohir, only Illúvatar knows the answer to that, but you should not feel guilt for living…" Elrond started. _

_"Of the three of us, it should have been me. Arwen was so beautiful with a gentle heart and caring fëa. All that knew her loved her and she sacrificed so much to be with Estel. It was all for naught! And Elladan is loyal and…he is the better person by far. I am nothing compared to them. It should have been me that died. My fëa is weak and dark compared to them…" Elrohir said angrily. _

_"Elrohir," Galadriel interrupted him. "None of you 'deserve' to die. You cannot think about it that way. And no one wishes it were you instead of Arwen." _

_"I do!" Elrohir yelled. "Every day I wish it had been me that died instead of her!" _

_Galadriel shook her head, saying, "Listen to me. Illúvatar has not shown you what your purpose is, but he has a plan for you, a greater purpose that has not be revealed to you yet. You must have faith in him to guide you." _

_"I do not want to talk about this anymore. I am tired and wish to rest," Elrohir said in a monotone voice. _

_Galadriel sighed and kissed him. Looking into his silver gaze, she said, "I love you Elrohir. I do not want to lose you as well." _

_"Nor do I," Lord Elrond said squeezing his hand. _

_After a few moments they left the room. Elrohir glanced over and saw Elladan watching him. _

_"What do you want Elladan?" _

_Elladan glared at him. "You are a fool to have kept this from me for so long. Always I have been there for you and you decide now to try to face these feelings alone. What were you thinking? We have always been there for each other. How do you think I would feel if I lost you?" _

_"Elladan, do not lecture me…" Elrohir warned. _

_"You are right. It is a waste of time to lecture you. You are too stubborn to listen to anyone. If Glorfindel were here, perhaps he could beat some sense into you. Stop being so selfish. Naneth and Adar have lost too much to face losing you so stop trying to get yourself killed." Angry tears filled Elladan's eyes and Elrohir looked away to hide his own tears. "You are a fool but I…I need you. I cannot continue to live in this darkness without you by my side." _

_Elladan sat beside Elrohir on the bed, and after a moment, he looked up at him. "Forgive me Elladan. I never meant to put you in danger. The pain was too great and I did not see what I was doing." Sitting up slightly, he embraced his brother. _

_"I will forgive you if you swear to me that you will stop doing this and allow us to help you heal your heart," Elladan said in a stern voice. _

_Unable to speak, Elrohir nodded. Elladan sat and talked with him until he fell asleep. _

**Facing the Enemy**

5th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Helm's Deep, Rohan

Laurëanna stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to relieve some of the soreness in her muscles. Sitting awake most of the night, terrified, had made her body feel as if she had lain on a bed of rocks for days. Crouching back down, she scooped up a handful of the cool water that once again flowed through the Isen and brought it to her face. Her second day in Middle Earth was off to a very rough start.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked her. He had been watching her since she had walked down to the river and was concerned by the toll last night had taken on her. The strain of the sleepless night added to the shadow of sadness on her delicate features.

Legolas had never doubted the wisdom of the Valar, so he knew that things would happen as they were meant to happen. Yet, he wondered sadly if Laurëanna, much like her father, would sacrifice her life for others. And the ones who mattered most to her would not know her to mourn her loss. Knowing that he would be the only one who truly knew who she was made him feel an overwhelming responsibility for her. He would sacrifice himself if the need arose, but as Boromir's death had shown, sacrificing himself would not guarantee her safety. In addition to that, no one would be left to assist her if anything happened to him. Their lives were intricately tied to each other, just as Sauron's fate was tied to the ring. Like the ring was to Sauron, Legolas was her protection, yet while he could survive without her just as the ring could exist without Sauron, part of him would be lost in her death and his failure to prevent it. She on the other hand could not accomplish her mission alone and the fate of Middle Earth had been placed on her shoulders.

Legolas watched her sympathically. He could not imagine coming into this world from the peace of Aman. All his life he had watched those around him battle the evil in Mirkwood. To be thrust into this after a lifetime of peace was much like what the hobbits had endured when they first left the Shire. And it had taken an immense toll on each of them.

Laurëanna sighed and replied, "As well as can be expected, I assume. I do not think I am strong enough for this journey. Or brave enough."

She felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment in herself for being so weak. Feeling selfish, she thought how much she wished she could be lying on the beach with Elrohir rather than be in this horrid place. Any other day she would be waking up in Elrohir's arms, perhaps making love, or making breakfast with Elladan underfoot every time she turned around. Smiling slightly, she thought back to the time that Elladan had caught one of his braids on fire trying to tickle her while she was cooking. Elrohir had teased him for months that the smell of burnt hair signaled that breakfast was ready. Her fascination with the newness of her surroundings was dimming quickly in her loneliness for her husband and family. Soon she would be with Elrohir and Elladan again, she reminded herself as tears stung her eyes.

Gently, Legolas reached out and squeezed her hand, still cold from the water. When her blue eyes looked into his, he saw even more pain and sorrow then yesterday.

"Laurëanna, you are doing well under the circumstances. Last night was difficult for the men with us and they have faced many battles. Do not be so hard on yourself. Once you are reunited with Elrohir, you will feel some of your strength return, but until then, know you are safe in my care. I will not allow anything to happen to you. The Valar have laid this task upon you and I will protect you," Legolas reassured her.

Laurëanna nodded, too emotionally drained to even speak of her gratitude. Eru would guide them through this and, as Galadriel had told her, she must put her faith in him.

The king and his company once again set out for Isengard. The morning was gray and foggy, causing the riders to feel dismal and quiet as well. In the reek and mists, they passed through lands that were filled with the burned and hewn stumps of ancient trees. Laurëanna was mortified with the destruction of the land. After many miles, they reached a highway that was paved with stone and had water filled gutters.

When they came to a tall pillar of black that had a stone carved and painted to look like a long white hand pointing north, everyone felt a sense of dread fill them knowing that they drew close to Isengard. The red that now stained the white hand reminded all of blood--an eerie warning to them perhaps, they wondered. But Gandalf rode on unflinchingly and they followed. All about now were large pools of water and the mists cleared as they reached Isengard's doors at midday.

Everyone looked about in amazement at the ruin before them. The doors were broken and twisted; the stones were cracked and thrown about. There was an arch still standing before them, but the roof was destroyed. The walls surrounding Isengard had gaping holes torn into them and their towers were nothing but dust. Through the tunnel, a ring surrounding the tower of Orthanc was filled with water with steam rolling off it into the air.

Everyone was surprised by the fact Saruman had been overthrown except Gandalf and Laurëanna. But she was awed by the damage of Isengard nonetheless. Her attention, as well as the others, was quickly drawn to two small figures seated on a pile of rubble smoking while surrounded by the remains of a feast.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry called out to the king's company as Pippin waved gleefully.

Laurëanna watched, amused, as the two hobbits introduced themselves and bantered back and forth with Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf. The riders and the king were equally amused with the banter. Her father had told her of these two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, as well as Sam and Frodo, who he had helped on their journey to Imladris. The story of Glorfindel's encounter with the Ringwraiths to save Frodo at the Fords was well known throughout the Imladris elves of that age. Elrond had once teased her that she had never made Glorfindel angry enough to light up and glow, as he did that day according to the legends. But he suspected Elrohir had come close to seeing it when her father discovered their romance.

As Éomer and his men followed Gandalf into Isengard to talk to an Ent named Treebeard, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas chose to stay with the hobbits. She did as well despite her curiosity about meeting Treebeard.

After the others left them, the hobbits turned to her and smiled. Legolas said, "Merry, Pippin, this is Laurëanna. She is from Mirkwood also. She was sent with a message from my father."

"You came to Rohan alone?" Pippin asked.

"No," Laurëanna thought quickly. "I traveled with three ellyn from Mirkwood." When Aragorn glanced over at her, she continued calmly, "They left me shortly before Helm's Deep once they assured themselves the battle was over. We worried that three heavily armed elven warriors would perhaps cause alarm so soon after the battle, so they stayed out of sight."

"She appeared without a horse or her escort, seemingly out of nowhere, with claims of a vision…" Gimli muttered under his breath.

"What Master Gimli?" Laurëanna asked. "Do you doubt my word? I have no reason to lie. Do you truly believe I would continue on in your company if I had a choice?"

Legolas and Aragorn chuckled. Merry said, "Here we go again with the elf and the dwarf arguing."

"We are not arguing. I am merely pointing out the fact that Lady Laurëanna can appear magically," Gimli explained. "Perhaps she can show us how she disappears magically as well." The dwarf turned to look at her with a smirk.

Laurëanna smiled sweetly. "Master Gimli, if I were capable of any sorcery, trust me you would be a turned into a toad by now. Or perhaps something useful."

Aragorn shook his head and interrupted the arguing with more questions for the hobbits. Then the hobbits promptly set about getting them food and drink from a damaged guardhouse. Laurëanna sat quietly, listening to them as she ate. She worried too much about saying something without thinking, so she listened, fascinated by the tales of all that had happened to the two hobbits since the Uruk-hai kidnapped them.

Of course, she knew the general events, but she had never heard the details. Learning of them now, directly from the two hobbits, the story took on a new meaning—one that was all too real.

Throughout her life, Laurëanna had learned of the history of Middle-earth, just as she had learned geography and math. Her parents had exposed her to every aspect of her history, including her father's death. At a young age, she had even come to her father to ask him about his part in the kinslayings and he had reluctantly explained that he had come upon the grisly scene in Alqualondë after it had occurred. Wishing to shield her from the truly terrible details of this event, he focused his story on the fact that he had followed his friend Turgon, son of Fingolfin and Prince of the Noldor, to Middle-earth. Turgon had also been a distant relative to Elrohir's both on his mother and father's side.

But the stories that Glorfindel had told her and her tutors' history lessons had always seemed more like legends or even fairy tales. No one had wanted her to be touched by the evil that had been part of Middle Earth or the first ages in Aman. Now she was hearing the stories uncensored and seeing first hand the fear the hobbits had felt. She could not help the tears that fell on her face hearing the tales.

They told of their sorrow over losing Boromir, who they saw as a noble man who, though tempted by the ring, sacrificed his life for them. In their eyes, he was a hero who died valiantly. They told of the horror of their captivity at the hands of the orcs. And they told of their time with the Ents and the Battle of Isengard. This story made her smile, glad that the Ents had their retribution against the fallen Maia. She also smiled at their joy in response to discovering that the others were well. The fellowship was no longer whole, but the ones that remained together here were loyal to each other.

When Aragorn decided they should seek out Gandalf and the king's company, Laurëanna remembered Gandalf's warning about being seen by Saruman.

"I think it best if I stay here in the guardhouse. I am tired and would enjoy some quiet time to rest before our return trip," Laurëanna said with a tired smile.

Legolas turned to speak to her away from the others. "I am not certain it is completely safe for you to stay here by yourself. I will stay with you," he said.

"No. I think you need to go with the others. I will be fine. The danger is gone and I am armed if I encounter someone," she reassured him.

"It is too dangerous. We do not know that the orcs have all been driven from this land," Legolas argued.

"Legolas trust me. It is safe. The hobbits have been walking about unharmed all of this time in plain sight. I will be in the guardhouse. I promise I will be careful. I think I will be safer here than if I go with you into Isengard," Laurëanna said then smiled. "Besides I can scream quite loudly, if need be. Do not worry, I will scream first then defend myself until my rescuers arrive."

Legolas felt that he needed to heed her advice on this despite his misgivings. She perhaps knew some reason why he needed to be with the others and she was not meant to be there. Reluctantly, he nodded and watched her walk up the stairs to where they had eaten earlier. Then he joined the others.

Laurëanna heard noises downstairs and grew wary. Looking out a window opposite the tower of Isengard, she saw the Ents were destroying the white hand that they rode by earlier. She smiled slightly. Saruman was defeated and perhaps this time, it would be forever. Suddenly, she remembered something that dampened her mood. Saruman was able to escape Isengard in her past. What if she had not prevented him from taking over the Shire? She honestly did not know what would happen now. Shaking her head she realized there was nothing she could do about it. If he did in fact escape, perhaps the elves could aid the Hobbits. Or even the men of the West. Without Sauron, Saruman would not be as powerful.

Going back downstairs to breathe some fresh air, she sat on a rock watching the Ents. They were beautiful to her. Each was very unique. She could imagine them in Valinor; in fact, she wished they were in Valinor. The splendor of the forests there was more suited for these graceful caretakers of the trees. She heard some of them making sounds, which she assumed was their own language. It was melodic and soothing, relaxing her frayed nerves to hear them. She sat with her eyes closed, listening to their song.

Sooner than she expected, the king's company and her companions returned. She stroked her horse's muzzle, watching the Ents come to speak to Gandalf. Their fluid strides were slow yet sure. She smiled at the affectionate way Treebeard talked to Legolas about Mirkwood and the elves.

As she mounted her horse, Legolas nodded to her and said to Treebeard, "This is Laurëanna. She also is of Mirkwood. Perhaps one day she will visit your forest as well."

"It is an honor to meet you." Laurëanna bowed her head to the Ent. "I would love to spend time in your forest as well."

"And you will be welcome, fair elf," Treebeard said. Laurëanna smiled at him and nodded.

After saying their goodbyes, they started out to go back to Rohan. Laurëanna asked Legolas, "What happened with Saruman?"

"Gandalf tried to encourage him to help us, but he would not. His staff is now broken and his power diminishes," Legolas replied.

"Let us hope it is enough," she muttered under her breath.

Legolas heard her and asked quietly, "For what?"

"Nothing. He is merely very dangerous," she answered evasively.

Studying her for a moment, Legolas realized that the danger Saruman represented might not be defeated and he felt a sense of dread in his stomach. "A most unusual thing happened as well. Grima Wormtongue threw something from the windows of Orthanc."

"Really? What was it?" Laurëanna tried to appear curious, yet she had her suspicions of the answer.

"A Palantír," Legolas said, studying her reaction and seeing no surprise.

"Aye, that is unusual. I wonder how he came by a Palantír. Let us hope he has not been using it. They are also very dangerous," she muttered half to herself.

Gimli watched their exchange and could not help but feel apprehensive. He no longer felt she was a threat or a spy of any kind, yet he could plainly see she was hiding something from all of them. He hoped her secrets would not bring more danger upon them all.

When they stopped for the night, Laurëanna was exhausted but could not sleep. She closed her eyes until she knew that Legolas had fallen asleep rather than worrying about her. Then she nervously watched Pippin and Gandalf. Finally, she decided that the past had been changed enough that the hobbit would not look into the Palentír. Unable to fight anymore, her eyes drooped shut.

_"Laurëanna." _

_Laurëanna opened her eyes to see Elrohir lying beside her, looking at her strangely. Confused, she sat up and glanced around her bedroom. _

_"Wait. How did I come back here? Am I dreaming?" she asked softly. _

_"Come back? You never left. You have been here all night unless you know something I do not," he chuckled and kissed her. "You have been having nightmares. What is troubling your sleep so much?" _

_Was it possible that it had all been a dream? Jumping out of the bed, she grabbed a robe as she ran through the house and outside. It was dark and foggy, the air thick and rank. Elrohir wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "What is it, Melethen? You act as if you have seen a ghost." _

_"What is happening Elrohir? I went back to Middle Earth. I was in Isengard. How did I come back here? It is dark and terrible here, worse than it was before I left," Laurëanna exclaimed, terrified. _

_He laughed. "Do you not recognize your own husband? I am not Elrohir. My brother is dead. And you never left, Laurëanna, nor have you ever been to Middle Earth. Sauron has come and finally defeated the Valar. We no longer have to fight as long as we follow his rule," he said calmly. _

_"What? Have you lost your senses completely, Elladan? We have never been married and Elrohir is not dead. Where is my father? You need to take me to him. You are obviously suffering some type of madness," Laurëanna stepped away from him slowly. _

_His eyes turned cold, chilling her blood completely. "Lord Glorfindel and my brother were not spared as they chose not to follow the Dark Lord's rule. Do not mention their names again in my presence. It is a betrayal to our lord to mention the Defiant Ones." _

_Laurëanna backed away from him quickly, then turned to run from him, but he caught her and grabbed her roughly. Jerking her around to face him, she was looking now at Aragorn, not Elladan. He was squeezing her arms, bruising her flesh. As she tried to pry his fingers from her arms she noticed it. He was wearing the One Ring. _

_"This is not possible. It is only a nightmare; I just need to wake up." Calming slightly, Laurëanna tried to make herself wake up. _

_"You are a fool to think to can change anything. Do you honestly think you can make a difference? You are insignificant to all. No one will even mourn your passing. You will fail because you are weak and powerless. The only difference you will make is to bring death to those you love that much swifter," Aragorn said through clenched teeth. "Now go from my sight." _

_He hurled her to the ground. Looking up tearfully, she saw Elrohir lying beside her covered in blood. _

_"No! This is a nightmare! You are not dead!" Laurëanna cried kissing his face. His eyes flickered open and she saw he was breathing faintly. _

_When his gaze fell on her, he whispered weakly, "Melethen…do not stay in the Golden Hall. Stay with me." _

_"I am here. Elrohir, I will not leave you," Laurëanna cried and kissed him. Drawing back, she realized he was gone. "Elrohir! No! It was not supposed to happen like this. You cannot leave me here alone." _

_"He is gone; you are too late," a familiar voice said. _

_Raising her head, she cried, "Ada, please do something. Help me." _

_"I have no daughter. Who are you?" Glorfindel said watching her suspiciously. _

_Laurëanna lay down across her husband's chest and wept. The pain from her heart breaking was tearing her apart. She held onto Elrohir tightly, stroking his face and whispering words of love. _

"Laurëanna."

Laurëanna felt someone shake her lightly. Her eyes flew open and Legolas was watching her.

"You are crying. Are you alright?" Legolas asked concerned.

Wiping her eyes, she nodded. "It was just a nightmare. I…I am fine now."

"You seem unwell, are you sure…" Legolas began before a piercing cry tore through the night.

"Pippin," Laurëanna jumped up and ran towards the hobbit, closely behind Aragorn and the others.

The hobbit lay on his back, eyes wide and staring at the sky. Gandalf knelt beside him and tried to rouse him. Pippin screamed out something about Saruman that Laurëanna could not fully understand. Gandalf finally settled him as the hobbit begged for his forgiveness. She listened closely to what Pippin said about what he had seen in the Palantír. This part of the past had not changed. She wondered if this was good or bad.

As Gandalf laid Pippin back in his bed, Legolas turned to her and said, "You do not appear shocked by any of this."

"No. It has happened before and I think it was meant to happen again. But we must…" she began.

"What was meant to happen again?" Gimli asked coming from behind her.

"The Palantír has tempted many people to look into it before. Obviously, if Pippin gazed into its depths and did not betray us, then he was meant to be the one who picked it up," Laurëanna said nervously.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gandalf giving the Palantír to Aragorn. She shivered thinking of the Aragorn in her nightmare. A shadow fell over them and they all glanced to the sky in terror, as the moon seemed to have been swallowed whole. The sight of a huge winged creature above them caused many to cry out fearfully.

"Nazgûl!" Gandalf cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgûl have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for dawn. Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!"

Laurëanna's stomach was a bundle of nerves. Now she would learn if things were corrected in history. As she rode beside Legolas and Gimli, she searched the night for some sign of The Grey Company.

Gandalf and Pippin had left for Minas Tirith after seeing the Nazgûl. Taking her aside, Gandalf had said, "Perhaps we shall meet again Laurëanna, if it is meant to be. I must leave your care in others hands, but I sense Legolas to be part of this as well. When in doubt Laurëanna, search your fëa for the answers you seek. You will be guided through this if you listen carefully. The Valar will not abandon you in your quest. Stay close to Legolas."

The King's company left shortly after Gandalf's departure and she knew that soon Elrohir and the Dunedain should find them. Soon after they crossed the Fords of the Isen, the king called the company to a halt. She watched as the men armed themselves. The sound of many horses riding fast upon them was like music to her ears and she turned around to watch their approach.

"Laurëanna, you and Merry stay out of sight," Legolas called to her as he urged Arod in front of her. She lowered her face and smiled to herself.

Moving her horse close to Aragorn and Merry, she jumped down beside the hobbit. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. When their pursuers were closer, Éomer called for them to halt, demanding to know who rode in Rohan.

Laurëanna heard Halbarad calling out to them, then Aragorn moved to embrace him. She searched the shadows for her husband and Elladan. Growing nervous, she held her breath until she heard Halbarad's words that Elrohir and Elladan were among the thirty with him.

When finally she saw them in the moonlight, tears filled her eyes and it was all she could do not to run to him. The moonlight reflected off their silver mail and they appeared as she had never seen them before. Their dark hair had warrior braids, much like those that Legolas wore, and even from a distance she saw how serious their faces were. Even Elladan had no trace of a smile, which surprised her.

As the company began to ride towards Helm's Deep again, Legolas smiled at her. The two of them held back to ride with Aragorn, Halbarad, and the twins. After Halbarad updated Aragorn of the events going on in the North and the South, Elrohir rode up beside Aragorn.

"I bring word to you from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead._" Elrohir said solemnly.

"Always my days have seemed to be too short to achieve my desire," answered Aragorn. "But great indeed will be my haste ere I take that road."

"That will soon be seen," said Elrohir. "But let us speak no more of these things upon the open road!"

When Aragorn asked about the tall staff that Halbarad carried, the ranger answered, "It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell. She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!" _

"Now I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!" Aragorn said then fell silent.

Elladan watched her for a moment before smiling at her and saying, "Suilaid. Elladan eneth nîn. Telin o Imladris"

"Mae govannen. Laurëanna eneth nîn," she replied.

"I find it most awkward when elves act as if all of the world speaks their language or speak as if we are not even here," Gimli grumbled.

Laurëanna laughed, "Forgive me, Master Gimli. Sometimes I forget that you have not evolved to the level of the First Born."

"Evolved?" Gimli snorted. "Evolved to what: braggarts and sorceresses? I think not."

Elladan chuckled at the dwarf. "Forgive me as well, Master Gimli. I merely told her my name and where I am from."

"And which one are you again?" Gimli asked.

"That is Elladan," Laurëanna answered.

"I am the one more fair," Elladan winked at her. "This is my brother Elrohir."

Laurëanna's breath caught in her lungs as he first looked at her, hoping he would recognize something. He barely glanced over before saying, "Suilaid."

"Mae govannen," Laurëanna smiled gently. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he nodded. She realized painfully that, while he was curious, he did not sense anything about her.

Legolas saw the pain cross her eyes and quickly said, "Laurëanna is from Mirkwood as well. She was sent with a message from my father and joined us a couple of days ago."

"It is too bad we did not encounter your party on your way here. We could have perhaps saved you the dangerous trip to Rohan," Elladan said.

Elrohir watched the elleth closely. Something made him feel uneasy about her, yet he felt a strange sense that he knew her. The wind had blown some of her hair loose from the braid and he had a strong urge to brush it out of her face. The thing that most unsettled him was the feeling that he had done so many times before.

"It seems unwise for King Thranduil to have sent an elleth so far from home in these times of war. He is not known for risking the lives of the elves of his realm so lightly," Elrohir said to her, ignoring the others present.

"The king needed me to come see Lord Aragorn on an urgent matter. I do not question his decisions nor should you," Laurëanna replied, surprising herself with her biting tone.

She could not help but feel a sense of anger towards him. He loved her so much at one time, yet now he showed nothing but suspicion towards her. She felt her hurt turn to anger. Valar, she could not believe his nerve.

Elladan almost laughed at Elrohir. Most ellith would fall all over Elrohir and this one acted as if she would prefer to run him through with her sword. Amused, he turned to Elrohir and saw he was surprised by her tone as well.

"I was not questioning his decisions. I am questioning whether or not it is wise to have you with us. It would be most unfortunate for something dreadful to happen to you," Elrohir retorted arrogantly.

"That almost sounded as if it were a threat," she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you always so gracious with strangers or do you just become arrogant and rude to all females?"

Legolas burst out laughing, but tried to muffle it with his clenched fist while Gimli and Elladan chuckled openly. Aragorn and Halbarad glanced back at them and they all managed to quiet down.

"Elrohir, pretend you have some manners, you big orc. Forgive my brother, my lady, father has never been able to teach him charm or manners. He often acts like a troll among others," Elladan said quietly to her.

Laurëanna smiled slightly before saying, "Forgive me for sinking to his level then."

As the others smiled at her comment, Elrohir smirked at her. Beautiful and witty, this elleth intrigued him. He could not explain what drew him to her, but he felt a surge in his fëa that he had never felt before.

_A/N __  
__The following were direct quotes from the books as I felt to rephrase them would lessen the impact or dilute the meaning of the words: _

"Nazgûl!" Gandalf cried. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgûl have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for dawn. Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!" _The Two Towers, Chapter 11, The Palentír_

"I bring word to you from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead._" Elrohir said solemnly.

"Always my days have seemed to be too short to achieve my desire," answered Aragorn. "But great indeed will be my haste ere I take that road."

"That will soon be seen," said Elrohir. "But let us speak no more of these things upon the open road!"

When Aragorn asked about tall staff that Halbarad carried, the ranger answered, "It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell. She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: _The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!" _

"Now I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!" _Return of the King, Chapter 2, The Passing of Grey Company _

_ooooooooooooooooooo_

_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote). There are lots of SoA stories there so please check for your favorite authors and stories to see if they have been nominated. MEFAs links are on my profile. Voting is ending soon!_


	9. 8: In My Dreams He Binds Me

_A/N Thanks yet again to the wonderful Elliska, the Silmaril of Betas. Thanks to Binka, Elfy, Hal, Space, G, and Rhaps for always being supportive! And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings: **  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Indil – Iris  
Mellon nîn - my friend  
Wilwarin- Butterfly _Quenya_  
Faica ulundo-mean monster _Quenya_

_13th day of July __  
__Fourth Age, Year 40 __  
__Tirion, Aman _

_Thranduil laughed at he watched the Lorien elf rise from the ground and brush off his clothes. "Rumil, hand me your sword. Let me show you how it is done." Removing his shirt in the hot sun, he strolled over and took the weapon from the younger elf. _

_Glorfindel calmly handed Laurëanna the cup of water back. "Wilwarin, run back to your nana so I may teach King Thranduil how to fight." _

_"Do you think you can best me, old man?" Thranduil replied, cocking his head to the side. _

_"With my eyes closed," the Noldo chuckled. _

_Rumil picked up Laurëanna and carried her back to where Taravil and Celebrían were sitting with Indil. Collapsing into the chair beside Indil, he moaned. _

_Laughing softly, Indil asked, "What is it, mellon nîn?" _

_"Your husband…is a tyrant. I have never been so humiliated in a sword fight until I met him," Rumil sulked. _

_Celebrían laughed. "Had no one ever warned you about Lord Glorfindel's skills, Rumil? I do believe we have been trying to remind you every year since you arrived." _

_"I keep hoping he will forget how to fight. I practice; he does not. Yet every time I challenge him and think this time I could possibly win, he bests me once again," Rumil sighed dramatically, drinking the wine that Taravil had poured him while the three watched him with sympathetic eyes. _

_"I remember he and Elrond fighting one time. The only time they ever fought, as far as I know. Elrond would not speak to him for a week." Celebrían smiled at the memory. _

_"Glorfindel beat Lord Elrond?" he asked surprised. _

_"Worse. He let him win so that he would not embarrass him. Elrond told me it was more humiliating than being bested. The warriors watching knew that Glorfindel allowed him to win and Elrond was angry that now they would never know who would have truly won," she replied with a chuckle. _

_"My ada can best anyone," Laurëanna pronounced with authority. _

_"Hush little balrog," Rumil snorted, as he tickled her. _

_Her laughter was interrupted by the clash of metal. Watching with fascination, Laurëanna climbed into Rumil's lap. Still small like her petite mother, she looked younger than her age, but when she spoke people often wondered if she were much older. Her mother's thirst for knowledge had provided her with the knack for learning quickly and her father's air of confidence allowed her to display that knowledge with a sense of authority. She had developed a fondness for yelling at Rumil in Quenya when angry with him, knowing he did not understand a word of it, and informing Thranduil of everything he was doing incorrectly in his garden. Despite his love for the child, Thranduil had threatened to ban her from the house if she did not stop preaching to him about how her father did everything. According to Laurëanna, Glorfindel did no wrong, and she was quick to let Thranduil and Rumil know where they were lacking to live up to her standards. Indil's admonishments fell on deaf ears because her daughter would hear her father's laughter about the subject. Taravil and Celebrían both thought it was amusing as well, which did not help the situation, as Thranduil reminded them frequently. _

_Indil smiled at her now, her eyes wide as she twisted her braid around her fingers. Unable to harness her abundance of energy, Laurëanna had developed a habit of playing with things, either her hair or something on her clothes, when trying to be quiet. Looking back to her husband, Indil felt a familiar flutter in her stomach. He was shirtless and the sun was glistening off the sheen of sweat that clung to his golden skin. His silky hair was tied back and she was reminded of the night at the docks of Mithlond before they left Middle Earth. His perfect form with well-developed muscles moved gracefully, the sword merely an extension of his body, as he battled effortlessly deflecting every blow. It was like watching a dance as the two elves faced off. _

_The most noticeable difference in Glorfindel now was his face. His smile and laughter was beautiful to her heart, brought about by years of the peaceful happiness in Aman. His once tired fëa had finally healed as he allowed himself to love and be loved by his wife and daughter, and it reflected in his calm contented eyes. In the last few years, he eagerly helped the new arrivals from Middle Earth as the ships slowly sailed in sporadically every year or so. Former warriors that had fought beside him lived with them if need be until they found houses of their own. Indil comforted them with her generous hospitality, while he counseled them in recovery, listening to hours of late night talks to ease their troubles. _

_Laurëanna was never told of the events of Middle Earth despite Indil's suggestion. Glorfindel did not wish her to be troubled with the burdens. Unwilling to push him into it, Indil merely told her daughter that the elves had come from a place where bad things had happened and Laurëanna treated each of them with compassion, leaving her personal touch on their heart. More than once a tearful survivor had told Indil that the purity of Laurëanna's fëa gave them hope of a new life in Aman. _

_Taravil watched Indil's obvious appreciation of her husband and with a smile suggested, "Perhaps Laurëanna would enjoy staying with us tonight." When Indil looked over at her, she could not refrain from adding, "And perhaps Laurëanna's father would appreciate time alone with her mother as well." _

_Indil blushed as Celebrían chuckled. Laurëanna pouted and said, "Ada said that tonight we were going to…" _

_"Laurëanna, did you know that we have baby ducks in the pond behind our house now?" Taravil interrupted her. _

_The little girl's eyes lit up and she looked at her mother. "Please nana, can I go see the ducks? I promise I will behave." _

_Indil smiled gratefully at Taravil before saying, "Yes, but you must mind Taravil and Thranduil. And do not tell Thranduil all of the things he has done wrong to lose this fight." _

_Taravil glanced up surprised to see Thranduil glaring at Glorfindel from the ground. Laughing she said, "I wish he could have let him win this one time. I will hear about this all night." _

_Celebrían reached over and lightly tugged Rumil's hair. "See, even King Thranduil cannot best him." _

_"I told you so Rumil," Laurëanna said gleefully before running and flying into her father's arms. _

_"I told you so Rumil," Rumil mimicked her while rolling his eyes as the three ellith tried to restrain their laughter. _

_Watching Laurëanna helping Thranduil up made it impossible however and he glared over at his wife, as he was walking over to them. "Taravil, you have you no shame, disloyal wife." _

_Glorfindel broke into laughter when Laurëanna promptly kicked Thranduil in the shin. Trying to bite back his smile, he admonished her, "Laurëanna, do not disrespect your elders." _

_"Ada, he was disrespecting a lady," she said with her hands on her hips. _

_"I am telling you, your daughter is turning into a balrog," Rumil smiled. _

_"Faica ulundo," Laurëanna said with a pout. _

_"What did she call me this time?" Rumil asked, shaking his head at the little girl who began to laugh at him. _

_"Sore loser, I believe," Glorfindel said squeezing his shoulder. _

_Indil's laugh told Rumil that once again, the spawn of the beast of Thangorodrim, as he affectionately called her away from her father's ears, had mocked him again. _

_After everyone had left, Glorfindel went to the washroom with heated water for a bath. Indil changed into a thin, sleeveless, gossamer gown and, bringing an opened bottle of wine, she joined him. Looking up when she entered, he smiled seductively as his eyes took in the low cut gown. _

_"I thought you might need some assistance," she explained gazing at him with desire filled eyes. _

_Glorfindel chuckled low in his throat. "I would appreciate that." _

_Pouring him a glass of wine, she handed it to him and then ran her hands down his rippled abdomen before unlacing his leggings slowly. He sipped the wine while watching her, his eyes darkening with desire. She slid the leggings over his hips and down his thick muscular thighs. As he stepped out of them, Indil leaned forward to run her lips across his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her hands on his firm buttocks. When she lifted her face, he gently caressed her cheek, running his long fingers over her delicate jaw line. _

_"You are beautiful, my sweet Indil. Every day, even more so," he murmured before bringing his lips to hers. Burying his hands in her hair, he brought her close, as his kiss grew deeper. _

_Heat flooded her senses as she moaned softly when his velvety tongue stroked hers. Pressing her body against his, she allowed him to sweep her away to a place where only the two of them existed. _

_Slowly walking backwards towards the tub, Indil led Glorfindel to the steaming water, not releasing his lips as he climbed in and sat down. _

_"Are you going to join me?" Glorfindel murmured against her lips. _

_"No, I am going to bath you," Indil whispered. _

_Picking up the soap, she gave him a seductive smile. She pushed him gently into the water to wet his hair and then ran the soap through his thick locks. After rinsing his hair, she ran a soapy washcloth across his broad shoulders enjoying the feeling of his thick ripples underneath his soft skin. He leaned forward and she smiled at his beautifully taut back. Slowly cleansing him, her hands trailed down the muscles of his chest and the tightness of his abdomen, as his sultry gaze followed her hand. _

_Glorfindel moved her hand to a place on his chest. Entwining her fingers with his, he had her rub the spot with the soapy rag. Then he moved his hand lower to his ribs. Grinning, she followed his hand. He pointed to a place on his belly. Taking her time, she swirled the rag around his taut belly. Grasping her hand, he brought it lower to wrap around his hardened arousal. _

_Leaning forward, she kissed him. Glorfindel ran his hands around her waist and pulled her into the tub with him. _

_"Glorfindel!" Indil squealed in surprise. _

_"What?" _

_"I am still dressed," she laughed. _

_Staring at the way the water soaked fabric clung to her curves, he smiled, "Yes, but you look even more enticing than before." _

_Heat filled the blood in her veins and she felt a tingling sense in her body under his gaze. With a seductive smile on her normally innocent looking face, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately. _

_Rolling over, Indil groaned and tried to sit up. Glorfindel's arm caught her waist and pulled her back down to the floor. _

_"Glorfindel, perhaps we should get off of the floor before Laurëanna comes home," she smiled over at him. _

_"It is cooler here on the floor," he murmured, not opening his eyes. _

_They had never made it to the bedroom the night before after their bath, making love on the rug of the washroom floor before she curled up in his arms and they fell asleep where they lay. Now a gentle breeze was blowing through the opened windows carrying in the scent of honeysuckle and the sounds of birds chirping. Indil sighed contentedly. She felt peaceful and happy, finally almost complete. Once the remaining elves sailed to Aman, she could rest easy and feel whole again. The nightmare would always be there with her, but she healed a little each day with her new family. _

_"Melethen, we must get dressed. Taravil and Thranduil could be here any moment," she said rising from the floor. _

_Her eyes drifted from his golden head leisurely over his magnificent body. Squinting up at her, he grinned. "Are you sure I cannot convince you to take a nap instead?" He slowly moved his hand over the smooth alabaster skin of her leg. _

_"Well…I might be able to stay for a few minutes," she grinned back as she sank down beside him catching his soft lips in a fiery kiss. _

_"I merely need an hour, two at most," he chuckled pulling her on top of him. _

_The knock on the door came when Indil had just finished dressing. Leaving her husband in the bedroom, she ran to the door. She opened it with a smile, which faded quickly when she saw Celebrían. Her eyes were red from crying. _

_"What is it?" she said quickly. _

_"Another ship came last night," Celebrían said, her voice full of sorrow. _

_"Is it Elrond? The twins?" Indil asked in horror. _

_"No, they are fine as far as I know. Sauron has begun the attack on Gondor. Dol Amroth has fallen."_

**In My Dreams He Binds Me**

6th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Helm's Deep, Rohan

The company reached Helm's Deep late in the night, before the dawn. Laurëanna was exhausted and had grown quiet hours before. Elrohir and Legolas both watched her with concerned eyes. As they all dismounted, Legolas asked if she was all right. Sighing she smiled slightly.

"I am fine. A few hours sleep and I will be good as new," she answered as Éomer walked over to them.

"Laurëanna, I will take you to my sister's quarters and send for servants. Legolas and Gimli, you can come with me and Elrohir and Elladan and stay in the family's quarters as well. And of course, you as well Merry," Éomer offered. Turning to Aragorn, he asked, "Do you plan to rest now?"

Aragorn shook his head, saying, "No, I need to speak with Halbarad for a while." While he and the ranger stopped to speak with King Theoden, the elves, Merry, and Gimli followed Éomer to the keep.

Stopping a servant, Éomer requested that hot water and fresh towels be brought to their rooms. Gimli and Legolas were shown quarters, then the twins. Before leaving her side, Legolas said, "I will find you before we leave."

Laurëanna nodded as she noticed Elrohir watching her closely. Elladan also noticed his brother watching her and said, "My lady, rest well." He then nudged Elrohir into the room where they were to stay.

Smiling tiredly, she followed Éomer to Lady Eowyn's chambers. He turned with a grin and said, "My sister is a little taller than you, but perhaps you can find some clothing that fits. The servants can wash your clothes so they will have time to dry before we leave."

"I do not wish to be a burden. I can…"

"It is a small comfort as your host, not a burden," Éomer interrupted.

"It is a comfort I am most grateful for. Thank you for your kindness," Laurëanna bowed her head and he nodded.

As he walked away, male servants began bringing in a tub, hot water, and clean towels. A young girl came in bringing soap and a brush, then retrieved a robe from a chest. When the male servants left she waited while Laurëanna changed into the robe and took her clothes from her.

"There is a sleeping gown in the trunk as well if you wish to wear it. I will wash these clothes and set them near the fire so they will dry in a couple of hours. Do you need any further assistance?" the girl asked her.

"No, thank you. You are most kind to help me," Laurëanna said tiredly. She was not used to having servants waiting on her and wondered how a girl that young would be required to work rather than being tutored. Realizing that most likely she was poor and therefore was not being taught to read or write, Laurëanna thought how unfortunate it was that humans did not educate even poor children.

"My lady," the servant nodded and left the room.

Finally alone, Laurëanna walked over, dropped the robe, then sank down into the hot water with a loud sigh. She did not think she had ever enjoyed the feel of steaming hot bathwater so much in her life. Scrubbing every inch of her body and then washing her hair, she finally laid back and allowed the bath to sooth her tired body and relax her mind. She found it hard to believe that a few days ago she was in Aman. So much had happened already and there was still so much more to be done. Trying not to focus on the impending journey, she smiled, thinking that Elrohir was with her now even if he did not remember her.

After almost dozing off, she left the tub before the water cooled completely and dried off. Retrieving the gown from the trunk, she put it on. Then she sat down to brush and braid her hair.

Elrohir waited until he heard Elladan's even breathing from the other bed and then slipped from his own. Feeling guilty about the way he had treated Laurëanna, he decided to go apologize to her. Something about her was so familiar, but he could not quite place it. Whatever it was he seemed unable to rid her image from his mind.

Quietly, he walked down the hall and knocked on her door. She opened it after a few moments and looked at him surprised.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for intruding. You were not already asleep were you?" Elrohir asked softly.

"No, not yet," Laurëanna shook her head. She opened the door a little further and noticed his quick glance over her body in the thin gown. Biting her lip to hide a smile, she wondered what he would do if she dragged him into the room or threw her arms around him and kissed him. She knew she should seem more modest, so she stepped behind the door slightly.

"I have come to apologize for my earlier behavior. We have had a long trip and so I was somewhat short. Forgive my rudeness," he said leaning against the doorframe. "I am usually not quite so ill mannered upon an introduction."

"Do you usually save your rudeness for your second meeting?" she laughed and then said, "Well, it appears you have it backwards this time."

Elrohir chuckled, feeling a warmth at the sound of her laughter. It was beautiful and pure, with no pretense and he was shocked at how much more naturally happiness seemed to come to her. He wondered if she had always been so easily amused. As she continued to smile at him, he could not help but return her smile.

"I will let you rest, my lady," he replied.

"Please, simply Laurëanna will do, my lord."

Reaching down, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Gently, he kissed her soft delicate skin as the feminine scent of her filled his senses. He smiled at her slight intake of breath before she blushed.

"Then I must insist you call me Elrohir," he murmured, holding her fingers for just a moment more.

"Very well, Elrohir," she whispered as he released her hand. He nodded and turned to walk back down the hall. He waited until he heard the door close before going into his room.

After he undressed and returned to his bed, he heard Elladan mumble, "Did you tell Laurëanna good-night for me as well?"

"Be quiet Elladan," Elrohir sighed and threw a pillow at him. His brother chuckled and put the pillow under his head with a smirk.

At noon, Laurëanna woke and dressed in her newly cleaned clothes, pleased to not have to smell like a horse any longer. She felt much better after her first night in Middle Earth without a horrifying nightmare. She knew that Elrohir being nearby had made a significant difference in her state of mind. She smiled while she brushed her hair, leaving it loose as her husband preferred. Gathering her cloak and sword when she heard a bell from the dining hall, she made her way to the hallway. Elladan greeted her and walked with her to the meal since the others had already departed their rooms.

Merry was sitting with the king and Éomer when she took her place beside Legolas. She greeted Gimli with a small nod and then smiled shyly at Elrohir.

"Good morning. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to join us," Gimli said. "You should eat, for you must keep your strength up so your wits continue to be sharp."

"Do not worry Gimli, I can still outwit you without any sleep," Laurëanna chuckled.

"Aye my lady, perhaps you are still dreaming," Gimli retorted.

"Has anyone seen Aragorn this morning?" Laurëanna asked as she noticed he was not in the hall. Suddenly distressed, she looked over at Legolas.

"He is with Halbarad. He has been all night and this morning. I do not think he has rested at all," Elrohir replied with concern. "I am certain he will come down soon now that everyone is up and about." He wondered briefly why she looked so concerned.

"Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked watching her closely. She nodded with a smile and he felt relieved.

Studying the two of them, Elrohir felt a sudden flicker of anger and jealousy. Before thinking about what he was saying, he asked, "Laurëanna, that is Quenya correct?"

"Yes," she replied hesitantly.

"Unusual for a Mirkwood elf to have a name such as that, is it not?" he continued.

"Are you always so suspicious El…my lord?" she answered with a heated glare.

Elladan looked over at his brother, surprised and wondering what had set him off so suddenly. Before he could say anything, Elrohir answered her with a cold tone, "My lady, I merely asked a question. I was unaware it was a secret that your name is not a Sindarin name."

Legolas glared at him and opened his mouth to answer before she interrupted him, "If it will make you feel more comfortable, my lord, I can trace my entire family history for you. My father was a Noldo. He explored the land after the Last Alliance ended the Second Age. He met and married my mother, a Sinda, in Mirkwood. Developing a fondness for the forest, he settled there." Pausing she took a deep breath, before saying sharply, "Any more questions, Lord Elrohir?"

Elladan chuckled behind his hand as Legolas bit his lip to hide his grin. Gimli snorted, "I would not recommend it Elrohir. She might turn you into a toad."

"Too late for that." Laurëanna got up and stormed from the hall.

Legolas rose to follow her and Elrohir said, "No. Allow me. This is my fault, I will apologize."

"Again," Elladan pointed out.

Legolas hesitated. If he had not known their actual relationship, he would not have let Elrohir go alone, but under the circumstances he felt it was probably best. Nodding he sat down.

"Why can those two not get along?" Gimli asked.

"Elrohir is always that abrasive with the ladies," Elladan chuckled.

"Well you need to inform him that it is my duty to be rude and abrasive with Lady Laurëanna, not his," Gimli replied and the two elves chuckled.

Storming outside, Laurëanna bit her lip to keep the angry tears from falling. Running up the steps to go to a higher level, she then walked over and sat down on the low wall. She gazed the horizon trying to sooth her hurt feelings.

Elrohir finally found her on the balcony when he had walked onto the bridge and then turned back towards the keep. He saw her golden hair blowing in the wind and felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs. In this moment, he knew he had met her before. He could see this very image of her, on a balcony above with her hair lit by the sun making her look as if she were wreathed in light. Confused, he merely stood there and watched her trying to clear the images in his mind to force himself to remember where and when it was he had seen her before. But the longer he lingered, the more the old vision of her faded and was replaced with what was in front of him now. Reluctantly he returned inside the keep, dreading apologizing again. He did not understand what was happening with him, but he knew he had been unfair and cruel to her. Rather not fond of making apologies in the first place, he did not look forward to inventing another excuse for his rude behavior.

When he came to the balcony, he stood and silently listened to her singing to herself a song about the Two Trees. He felt guilty when he saw the tears on her cheeks. Laurëanna heard him and quickly wiped them away as she stopped singing. Scanning the horizon again, she refused to look at him.

"So I am a toad?" Elrohir smiled.

"I was being kind. There are other words I would have preferred to use, but in an effort to appear polite, I refrained," she said coldly.

He chuckled and she glared at him. "Perhaps you can explain to me what I have done, my lord, that you find so suspicious and untrustworthy. Or perhaps you merely dislike me. Do you feel this way about all ellith or just myself?" she asked.

"I admit I have been rude and offensive to you, my lady, and I humbly beg your pardon. Traveling with men so often, I forget how sensitive the fairer sex is," he said, instantly regretting his words when he saw the flash of anger in her eyes. "Not that you are overly sensitive. I mean…I tell Elladan every day what an ugly halfwit he is, and he barely notices."

"He seems the smarter twin," Laurëanna retorted.

"I deserve that, I am certain, but trust me when I say that you do not know him like I do," he replied. "Forgive me for being an abrasive toad."

"Again."

"Yes, yet again," he grinned.

"On one condition," she responded looking at him intensely.

"Anything. Well…most likely anything," he answered hesitantly.

"If you have any suspicions of me going forward, you ask me away from the group rather than making a fool of me in front of everyone then apologizing in private," she demanded.

"Yes my lady," he answered with another grin.

"Laurëanna. Just Laurëanna please."

"Only if you call me Elrohir."

"I was thinking toad would be more suitable," she giggled.

Sitting beside her on the wall, he said, "That song you were singing…I remember that from my childhood. My grandmother and my mother used to sing it to us. My grandmother saw the Two Trees in her childhood in the Undying Lands."

"Yes I know," Laurëanna answered without thinking. "I mean I have heard the story of Lady Galadriel, of course. So I knew she was in Valinor before the Two Trees died."

"Was your father born in Aman as well?" he asked.

Laurëanna hesitated. She hated lying about her family's history, which she was very proud of. Knowing she had no choice because it was possible that it would come up at a later time with Galadriel, she shook her head.

"No, he was born here in the Second Age."

"Is he in the Undying Lands now?" Elrohir asked gently, seeing the hurt cross her face.

"No. My parents are both…gone now."

Laurëanna could not help the tears that filled her eyes. She was incapable of uttering the word 'dead' in relation to either of her parents and felt more honest saying they were gone. The parents that raised her were gone, alive only in her memories now. And if they failed to save Middle Earth, they would never be part of her life again.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you." He took her hand in his own and squeezed it reassured.

Elladan walked out onto the balcony and the two of them looked up.

"Estel is ready to speak with the king. He is looking for you two," Elladan said.

Reluctantly, Elrohir released her hand and rose. Wiping away the tears, she followed him and his brother downstairs to where the others were standing talking to King Theoden and Éomer.

"The Paths of the Dead?" King Theoden asked as they walked up. "Why do you choose that path? The gate to the Dunharrow will allow no living man to pass it."

Laurëanna saw the fear in the faces of the nearby riders including the king and Éomer. Aragorn looked stern and resolved, however, and she felt comforted by that fact. Events were falling into place, as they should now.

Éomer looked at Aragorn with sad eyes and said, "I had hoped that we should ride to war together; but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting is come and it is less likely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun."

"That road I will take, nonetheless," said Aragorn. "But I say to you, Éomer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand in between."

"It that is your will, then do as you must, but it may be your doom. I am saddened by our parting for my road is another. I must ride into the mountains roads and muster the Rohirrim," Theoden said grasping Aragorn's shoulder. "I can delay no longer. Farewell, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Farewell, Theoden King and to you, Éomer. May you find great renown in your travels." Aragorn walked over to Merry and said, "Farewell my hobbit friend. You will be safe with the king. Certainly much safer than you have been since leaving the Shire."

Merry grinned at him and said, "Farewell Strider." Sadness crossed his face then he looked at Gimli and Legolas. "And to you as well my dwarf and elf friend. Be safe in your travels and hopefully one day we will meet again under less dangerous circumstances."

Both Legolas and Gimli bid the hobbit farewell. Laurëanna tried not to show her sadness, hoping his future was not as she knew it to be. She walked to him and bending down kissed him on the cheek. Merry blushed crimson as he said farewell to her.

"Namárië, mellon nîn," she whispered.

She stood with the twins watching the king's company mount their horses and depart. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stood silently nearby.

"Is it not best that you ride with the king now, Laurëanna? Would it not be safer for you with him?" Elrohir asked.

"No," Legolas said abruptly. "She will stay with me, ride with us."

Elrohir studied Legolas for a moment once again silently questioning the relationship between the prince and Laurëanna. Finally, he nodded and Legolas looked away.

"Come with me, Gimli and Legolas. I should speak with the two of you while I dine," Aragorn replied before walking back up the causeway to the Keep with Gimli at his side.

Legolas glanced at Laurëanna with concern, saying, "Do you wish to join us?"

"No, I will be fine. Thank you," she responded with a reassuring smile.

After he had walked away, she caught Elrohir watching her. Sighing, she asked, "You are not going argue again are you? I grow weary of it."

"I am merely concerned for your safety as well as the others' since you are coming with us," he explained.

"How does my being there affect the safety of anyone but myself?" she asked confused.

"Because we will all have to protect you…"

"I can take care of myself," she proclaimed, trying to lose her temper.

Elladan glanced over at Elrohir with a warning look before responding, "I am certain you are capable of protecting yourself and my brother, who shows little tact I am aware, meant no disrespect. This is a dangerous road; surely, you saw the faces of the Rohirrim at its mention. We are merely concerned."

Smiling gently, Laurëanna explained, "I understand and appreciate your concern, but I must stay with Prince Legolas. We all have our paths before us and mine is currently the same as yours, so if your brother will allow it, perhaps we can take this path without this constant and senseless arguing."

Grinning, Elladan said, "Elrohir, are you capable of not arguing?" Looking at his twin, his eyes twinkled with mirth.

Elrohir glared at his brother and answered, "Yes, Elladan, I am capable of not arguing. Are you capable of not acting like a fool?"

Laurëanna and Elladan chuckled. Turning towards her, Elrohir spoke softly, "I do not wish to argue, but as I said, I am concerned for your safety. I will not debate this further with you, however, if you and Legolas are committed to this."

She blushed under his tender gaze and proceeded to gather her things, in preparation to depart.

They rode hard for the rest of the day and late into the night. Stopping finally in the early morning hours, the riders were quiet as they made a small camp and set up guards. Laurëanna helped one of the rangers gather firewood. Exhausted, she barely spoke while eating and fell asleep soon after on blankets between Legolas and Elrohir, who had quickly claimed the spot beside her to Elladan's amusement.

_When she woke her eyes struggled to adjust to the dimness of what appeared to be a forge. Laurëanna looked around hesitantly in the room thick with oppressive heat and smoke. _

_She saw a dark haired elf towards the back of the forge seated at a high counter working on something small in his hands. Slowly he turned and faced her, saying nothing, simply watching her as if expecting her to say something. A pure light filled the forge from behind her and she saw the sad smile on his face when it was illuminated. She turned her head towards the light and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Lady Galadriel smiling at her. Rushing to her, Laurëanna wept in her arms for a few minutes before the Lady of Lórien withdrew from her. _

_Cupping the young elleth's face, Galadriel said softly, "Laurëanna, there is not much time. You must listen to me now." She led her over to the smith, whose attention was once again focused on the task before him. _

_"It began with the Gwaith-i-Mírdain, a brotherhood of elven master-craftsmiths led by Celebrimbor, son of Curufinwë, grandson of Fëanor. Annatar, Lord of the Gifts, came to Ost-in-Edhil, feigning good intentions, and taught them to make the Rings of Power. First it was seven for the dwarf lords and nine for the leaders of men. In secret, Celebrimbor created the three Elven rings, never touched by the hands of Annatar: Narya, the Ring of Fire, Vilya, the Ring of Air, and Nenya, the Ring of Water." _

_Laurëanna was silent watching the scene before her as suddenly the forge was filled with other elves crafting the delicate rings. Even though she had heard the story many times and knew it well, she was now seeing it play out before her. She could hear the sounds, see the smiths working, and feel the fires raging in the forge. _

_Galadriel continued, her voice eerily distant, "In the heart of Mount Doom in Mordor, Sauron alone forged the One Ring, pouring his power and cruelty into it." _

_Watching him, she knew the quiet dark-haired elf before her was Celebrimbor and she felt in awe that she was in the presence of the grandson of Fëanor himself. Despite the crimes of his family, as well as any guilt he might share in the kinslayings, she had always felt the story of Celebrimbor was tragic, his death by the torment of Sauron the cruelest deed in Arda until the slaughter of elves when the War of the Ring was lost. He turned to look at her with eyes of midnight as he spoke in a rich and powerful baritone. _

_"Three Rings for the Elven kings under the sky, __  
__Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, __  
__Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, __  
__One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne __  
__In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. _

_One Ring to rule them all, __  
__One Ring to find them, __  
__One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them __  
__In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." _

_"The Elven rings were hidden. Narya was given to Cirdan, Lord of the Havens of Mithlond, the land of your mother's kin. Seeing the wisdom of the wizard when he arrived in the Third Age, Lord Cirdan passed Narya to Gandalf. Vilya was given to Gil-Galad, High King of the Noldor, your father's kin. With his death, it was entrusted to Lord Elrond. And Nenya was given to me," Galadriel said showing her the ring on her finger. "The One Ring will make Sauron unstoppable. He must not find the ring or all hope is lost for Middle Earth." _

_"Am I too late? Will the Fellowship fail?" Laurëanna asked. _

_"It is too soon to tell. Remember what your parents have taught you. Do not lose sight of who you are, Laurëanna. You were sent by the Valar to right this wrong. You were entrusted with this mission because you have the strength in your blood, in your fëa. Do not doubt yourself. You are of the House of the Golden Flower, daughter of a high Elven lord renowned for bravery and honor. You also have the blood of the Teleri in you, strong and wise elves. To fulfill your destiny, you must remember all of the lessons your parents taught you and draw strength from their gifts to you. Your journey has just begun, but it will fail if you do not remember that you are the chosen one of the Valar and do not lose faith in yourself," Lady Galadriel said to her sternly. _

_Laurëanna felt a swell of pride about her ancestry; both Noldor and Teleri, once enemies, now both a part of her. _

_Hearing the clash of swords behind her, Celebrimbor rose and Laurëanna saw the fear on his face as he looked past her. Turning quickly she saw the elves running about, yelling and fighting with the orcs that streamed in the door. They ran past the two ellith like they were not there, capturing Celebrimbor despite his ferocious attempts to fight them off. Tears streamed down Galadriel's face and she reached out to him before letting her hand fall to her side, her head now lowered to avoid the sights around her. _

_Paralyzed, Laurëanna watched in horror as Celebrimbor was dragged and forced to his knees before their leader, Sauron. An evil smile crossed the face of the fair and powerful Maia when he appeared to look right at her before gazing down at the elf before him. She trembled hearing his voice demanding the Elven rings as his soldiers fought the other Mírdain, taking all of the rings and slaughtering the elves, who fought to their last dying breath. Sobbing, Laurëanna closed her eyes at the scene, but could not block out their screams in the throes of death, nor stop feeling the fear and pain of the dying surrounding her, cutting through to her heart like the blade of Mithril. _

_Feeling someone gently stroke her cheek with an ice-cold hand, the sounds of the battle fading to the background, Laurëanna cautiously opened her eyes. Before her stood the evil she feared most, Sauron, the Dark Lord. Unable to move, she trembled before him; his face no longer fair, but twisted and dark. Behind him she saw Celebrimbor dragged off by the orcs, bodies of the elves all around, and all of Ost-in-Edhil was burning. The air around her seemed to disappear as she struggled to breathe under the weight of the ominous words he spoke to her. _

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." _

"Laurëanna."

She tried to break away in terror from the hands that held her, crying out, until suddenly she recognized Elrohir's voice and realized she was no longer sleeping. When she stopped fighting him, Elrohir pulled her into his embrace holding her trembling body tightly against him, stroking her hair trying to sooth her. Legolas woke with a start at her cries, but seeing Elrohir comforting her, he turned away, leaving them privacy.

"Shh…you are safe," Elrohir whispered over and over until she finally stopped trembling. "It was merely a nightmare. It was not a vision was it?"

"No," she shook her head pulling back to look into his eyes. "It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, about…never mind. I do not want to speak about it." He began to release her and she whispered, "No, hold me a little longer. Please."

His gray eyes studied her and she blushed slightly under his gaze. He tentatively stroked her hair back behind her ear, causing a chill to run up her spine. Unable to look away, trapped in the depths of his eyes, she reached her hand up to nervously caress his cheek, causing him to take a deep shuddering breath. As fire raged in her veins, he leaned forward catching her lips in a hungry kiss, startling both of them. His tongue swept into the heat of her mouth and he pulled her closer to him, shocked at the sweetness of her. She tasted like lush ripe strawberries, causing him to moan softly.

Laurëanna felt the terror of her nightmare flee her mind completely, entranced in his aura, safe and secure in his arms. For the first time in days, she felt completely at peace in her heart. When he broke the kiss, her eyes opened slowly, and she saw the confusion in his eyes. Regret soon replaced the confusion, cutting her to the quick.

"Forgive me…I should not have…taken advantage of your vulnerability, your fear," he whispered. "I did not mean to do that."

"You regret kissing me?" she asked, hurt.

"Things are happening, they are already in motion. I cannot be distracted by…a beautiful yet young and naïve elleth with a mysterious nature," he replied trying to ignore the pain filling his heart knowing he was hurting her.

Anger consumed her and she pulled away from him, rolling to face the other direction. She wanted to strangle him. He was so stubborn! His moods changed with the wind and he seemed incapable of not making her angry. How in Arda had she ever fallen in love with such a difficult elf, she would never understand. Well, if he thought she would beg for his affection, he was completely misguided. She would rather marry Gimli than give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her pride. Lying awake the rest of the night, she fumed at him.

Elrohir could almost feel the anger radiating from her and had to force himself to not reach out to her again. Rolling on his back, he glared at the moon, his fist clenching at his side. Why did he meet her now? He could not afford to lose focus on his mission and she was quickly becoming dangerously distracting. His body yearned to hold her once again, to taste her innocent lips again. Tormented by thoughts of her, sleep eluded him.

"She is beautiful," Elladan said, watching his brother. His gaze never left the elleth who was washing up by the stream with Legolas.

"Hmm…" Elrohir murmured.

"What is it about her that has you acting like such an ass?" Elladan asked.

Glaring at his twin, Elrohir said, "Not all of us fall under the spell of a beautiful and charming elleth so easily. We have a mission to worry about. I do not have time to…"

"Beautiful and charming? Ahh…so you are not as blind as you pretend to be," Elladan chuckled. "I was beginning to worry that you were blind, deaf, and dumb. Now I see you are merely being a fool, I feel much better."

"Be quiet Elladan." Rising quickly, Elrohir walked over to his horse to finish his preparations to leave. He ignored his brother's frequent looks of amusement and chuckles.

Laurëanna spent the morning avoiding Elrohir completely. Sensing the tension between them, Legolas did not ask. He was disturbed by Elrohir's attitude and wished to discuss his behavior with him, but he did not wish to interfere and possibly make things worse between the pair. His main concern needed to be protecting her safety not her heart. But he was not happy that she was hurting. Knowing all she had sacrificed already, he wished to see her have some small comfort. For now though he did not push her to talk, allowing her to sort her feelings in her own time.

They arrived in Edoras in the late afternoon and rode directly to the Golden Hall of Meduseld, where they were greeted by Lady Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan. Laurëanna admired her beauty and proud, regal bearing, remembering her legendary act of bravery that cost her life at such a young age.

"Lady Éowyn, this is Lady Laurëanna of Mirkwood," Aragorn introduced her.

"Welcome to Edoras, Laurëanna," Éowyn said graciously.

"It is an honor to meet you my lady," Laurëanna bowed her head with her hand over her heart, a typical Elvish greeting.

"Please, call me Éowyn." Éowyn smiled at her. "Perhaps you would like to refresh yourself before we dine, Laurëanna."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you very much for your kindness," Laurëanna replied gratefully with a shy smile.

Éowyn had one of the Rohirrim servants show the men to their chambers to prepare for dinner. She took Laurëanna personally to a cozy and elegant room. Walking to the armoire, Éowyn pulled out a simple gown and brought it to her.

"No, I could not impose," Laurëanna shook her head.

"I am certain you will enjoy being out of those clothes for the night and the servants can return them to you in the morning, freshly clean. Please, I insist," Éowyn replied in a tone that did not allow an argument.

Too grateful for her kindness, Laurëanna did not argue further. Éowyn left sending in servants with a bathtub, water, scented soaps, and thick towels. Taking her time, Laurëanna enjoyed the quiet moments alone with her thoughts. Her muscles were sore from riding so much and she was tired after another disrupted night. After her bath and dressing in the gown, she felt better. It was nice to have some feminine comforts after traveling with men and sleeping outside for days. She braided her hair while sitting on the bed. Overwhelmed with weariness, she lay down for a moment and soon fell asleep.

She did not know how long she slept before she woke with a start. Seeing it was now dark outside, she straightened out her gown and rushed into the hall trying to remember the way to the main hall. After a few wrong turns, she found her way to the dining hall. Dinner had already begun and they started to rise as she approached.

Blushing Laurëanna said, "No, please do sit. Forgive me for being late." As the men returned to their seats, she sat down beside Legolas across from Éowyn and Aragorn.

"I did not wish to disturb you while you were resting. I felt you probably needed some time to yourself after traveling so much lately," Éowyn winked at her. "And in the company of men, you rarely receive any of the necessary comforts such as bathing."

Laurëanna laughed. "Yes, that is true. I have been lucky enough to have been able to bathe at Helm's Deep at least. But sleeping on the ground made the comfortable bed in my quarters call out to me. I did not mean to sleep, but I find myself incapable of fighting it."

"Then you must have truly needed it. Aragorn tells me they plan to leave tomorrow to ride to travel the Paths of the Dead. I have tried to discourage him, but he seems set on doing so. But luckily, I have convinced him and the sons of Elrond that it is best to allow you to stay here in Edoras."

"No, that is not possible. I need to stay with Legolas," Laurëanna argued glancing at Aragorn.

"It has been decided that it is best for you to stay here," Aragorn said dismissively. "As Elrohir said, the Paths of the Dead are no place for you."

Laurëanna glared down the table at Elrohir before looking back at Aragorn. "Lord Elrohir does not make decisions for me, nor is my safety his concern. Do you wish me to disobey my king's orders?"

"No, but if King Thranduil were here, he would agree that it is best to keep you safe. Besides, we do not need anyone slowing us down," Elrohir said.

"I have not slowed you down thus far."

"It has been decided already, Laurëanna. I appreciate your bravery and loyalty to Legolas and King Thranduil, but this is for the best," Aragorn said in a soothing voice.

Terrified at the thought of being left behind, Laurëanna looked at Legolas helplessly. The elf struggled for a moment before saying softly to her, "I will speak with Aragorn later. We will find a way to work this out."

A servant placed a plate of food before her. She looked down at the food, suddenly feeling nauseous, then glanced up at Éowyn. "Forgive me, Lady Éowyn, I am afraid I have lost my appetite. Please excuse me." Rising, she quickly left the hall before the tears in her eyes fell on her cheeks.

_A/N: Direct Quote from Return of the King, J.R.R. Tolkien, Chapter 11 – The Passing of Grey Company.__  
__Éomer looked at Aragorn with sad eyes and said, "I had hoped that we should ride to war together; but if you seek the Paths of the Dead, then our parting is come and it is less likely that we shall ever meet again under the Sun." _

_"That road I will take, nonetheless," said Aragorn. "But I say to you, Éomer, that in battle we may yet meet again, though all the hosts of Mordor should stand in between." _

oooooooooooooooooo  
_This story has also been nominated for a MEFA. :) If you enjoy this story, I would really appreciate a review(vote). The link to MEFA is on my profile and the final voting day is Nov 30. Every review helps!_


	10. 9: Secret Whispers in the Night

_A/N Thanks yet again to the wonderful Elliska, the Silmaril of Betas. Thanks so much to my friends who keep me going. And of course, thanks to Tolkien for creating elves and letting me play in his world. I am making no money doing so. _

**Elvish sayings: **  
Laurëanna – Golden Gift  
Adar - father  
Nanadhril - Maternal grandmother

_5th day of April __  
__Fourth Age, Year 56 __  
__Imladris, Middle Earth _

_Elrohir rolled over and stretched lazily. He had been in Rivendell for ten days now without leaving and was feeling some of the weariness leaving him. At first he had been restless to be on patrols again, but finally the years of unceasing peril had forced him and Elladan to remain at home for longer than a few days. _

_Rising, he dressed in a pair of leggings and walked out onto the patio to watch the sun rise over the falls. Imladris, though the safest place in Middle Earth now, had lost much of its beauty over the years as evil filled the air and haunted the valley. What once was peaceful serenity to him now was filled with an emptiness that he felt deep in his fëa. No longer was this the home he loved. It was merely the last remnant of good, somewhat faded, left in these lands. It smelled of death to him. Even the trees mourned for the horror of Sauron's wrath on these lands. _

_Since his injury years before, Elrohir had made a promise to himself to no longer keep his family in fear of losing him. He was cautious now, but he still felt hollow inside, living only for them and the hope that in the Undying Lands he would find what he had lost long ago. _

_"It seems even darker today than yesterday," Elladan said quietly from the doorway to his room. _

_"Yes, I think it is. Something feels…" Elrohir's voice trailed off, unable to name his feeling. _

_"I feel it too. Less hope…more fear…it is carried on the breeze," Elladan spoke softly, as if unwilling to disturb the moment further. _

_The two were quiet as the sun slowly made its long journey into the sky. So few elves were left in Imladris now, but it seemed like it was empty at this moment. Elrohir turned to Elladan when he heard a distinct sound of weeping nearby. Both followed the sound into the house and through the hallways to the library to find Lady Galadriel trying to stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. _

_"Nanadhril, what is it?" Elrohir rushed to her side. _

_"Sauron has entered Minas Tirith," Elrond said in a stunned voice. "He wanted to be the one to end the life of Elessar at last." _

_Elladan swallowed hard and sat down in the chair before the desk. Watching his father and grandmother, there was no need to ask if they were certain. Elrohir looked at him, a pained expression on his face, as he pulled Galadriel into his comforting embrace. She was silent now, her eyes haunted. _

_"All is lost now in Middle Earth. Soon Rohan will face the same fate. King Éomer will not be able to protect his lands, his people, from Sauron. He is too strong now," Elrond continued, barely registering any emotions. _

_Rage unknown to him before filled Elladan and he rose, slamming his fist down on the desk before his father. _

_"Then we must do something rather than cower here until the Dark Lord devours the remainder of life in this forsaken place," he seethed, startling them all with his outburst. _

_"Elladan, we cannot…" Elrond began only to be interrupted by his son. _

_"We are to hide behind the magic of those cursed rings and allow it to happen? How long will we stand by and do nothing other than save ourselves? We allowed Saruman to take over the Shire. We stood by when city after city fell in Gondor and we did nothing. Nothing!" Elladan yelled. "I will no longer sit here idle while we allow Estel to die." _

_"It is too late Elladan," Lady Galadriel said in a soothing voice. Walking to him, she turned his face towards her and said gently, "I am sorry Elladan but it is too late to do anything for Estel. There are too few of us left in Imladris and Mithlond to do anything other than survive and sail for Aman." _

_"We are nothing but cowards then," Elladan replied pulling away from her and storming from the room. _

_The room remained silent, each wrapped in their own thoughts of regret and sadness. Finally, Elrohir said, "I will go talk to him. Assure that he does not do something foolish or dangerous." _

_"Elrohir, he may simply need time to grieve," Elrond suggested. _

_"I will give him time after he calms down," Elrohir replied as he left the room. _

_"Elladan will be fine, Elrond. He is merely striking out," Galadriel said. She gracefully sat down in the chair that Elladan had recently vacated. Smiling slightly, she said, "I was not expecting him to react that way and was quite surprised when he did. I have learned to expect anything from Elrohir, but Elladan has always been so…predictably carefree and mellow." _

_"Yes, but under the circumstances, it is understandable," Elrond pointed out. _

_"Even the most tranquil among us has reached the limit of anguish," Lady Galadriel murmured. "I wish I could do more to help him come to terms with this, but I find myself without the words to comfort him." _

_"As do I," he agreed. "There is no longer comfort to be found in Middle Earth." _

_Elrohir watched his brother warily. Elladan had been silent for a long time and he could feel the pain radiating within his fëa. He tried, to no avail, to think of Estel without the feelings of helplessness overwhelming him. Understanding that his father was right did not sooth him much, but he knew that Elladan, this time, needed him to be calm. _

_"I cannot believe he intends to do nothing," Elladan said suddenly. _

_"Do not blame adar. He is doing the right thing," Elrohir replied, receiving a glare from his twin. _

_"When did you become the voice of reason?" he snorted. _

_"One of us had to be," Elrohir shrugged. "And since it appears it would not be you this time, I thought it was my turn to be the rational one." _

_Sitting up quickly, Elladan said, "We could go now to Minas Tirith. Take a small company with us. At least we could try to save Estel." _

_"And you assume he would simply leave his city at Sauron's mercy. You know better," Elrohir argued. "There are not enough of us to fight Sauron's armies. You need to accept the fact that we are forced to remain here, to defend the Eldar that remain." _

_"But are we not Man as well? Do you not feel that you are abandoning that part of yourself to leave them so…helpless?" Elladan asked. _

_Elrohir was quiet for a moment before saying, "We were given a choice, long ago. Whether we realized it or not, we made that choice when we returned to Imladris after the war." _

_"I never made the choice to forsake my bonds with Estel," Elladan replied. "If Arwen were still alive, Adar would go to Minas Tirith now." _

_"Elladan, you are not being fair. Adar is not able to rescue Estel and he knows this. Estel made a choice to become king, knowing that the battle was not won. He was not a fool. Once the attack on Lothlorien came, he knew the elves could no longer aid him in any defense of his lands. He fought hard and withstood Sauron's attacks longer than anyone could have hoped for," Elrohir reminded him. _

_Elladan lay back on the bed with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I know I am being unfair to Adar, but I am just so…enraged that I can do nothing but allow this to happen." _

_"Muindor, we need to stay focused on bringing the remaining elves safely to the Grey Havens so they can at least be away from this evil and find peace. Perhaps we also will find some peace in Aman," Elrohir replied. _

_"We will. We must," Elladan answered quietly. The two fell silent again, thinking of all they had lost. _

_Elrond left the library to wander in the gardens alone. He sensed Estel's death and it almost took the breath from him. Sitting down on the bench, he lowered his head, overwhelmed with the loss. How had this happened? All of the ages fighting the Dark Lord and to have failed so miserably was almost more than he could bear. _

_"Celebrían, my love, I wish I were with you now, yet I am no longer the one you once knew. I feel an emptiness inside of me that I have never felt, even when I watched you sail west. I do not know if I still have the strength to bring our sons home to you. Elladan has broken from this sorrow; I feel his fëa weeping. And Elrohir has lost the light in his eyes over the years until I fear there will be nothing left to heal," Elrond whispered to the trees and bushes in the garden that his wife had planted long ago. They now lay dying. "What strength I have left in me is based only in knowing that your love will once again make me whole. Without you, I would crumble under the guilt and sorrow that fill the very core of my being." His plea for strength was unanswered in the still air. _

_**Secret Whispers in the Night**_

7th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Helm's Deep, Rohan

Laurëanna rushed to her room before she was overwhelmed with tears. Once there, huge sobs wracked her body. She could not believe that Elrohir had betrayed her merely to stay away from her. Did he loath her presence that much? And now she was to be separated from him and her only protection, Legolas, as well. Even Gimli treated her better than her own husband did.

She had been a fool to think that he would actually remember their bond. He had warned her, yet she irrationally felt that he had loved her once and would again. But, she reminded herself, even in Valinor, he had not fallen in love with her easily, fighting it for a long time. And that was in the peace and beauty of Aman, not in the midst of this nightmare. Hopefully, Aragorn would follow through with his plan to walk the Paths of the Dead. If he did not, there was nothing more she could do other than pray Legolas could convince him.

Laurëanna decided she would leave here and go to Rivendell. No matter what happened with Grey Company or the Fellowship, she would be better off with her father than with strangers in Edoras. Lying on the bed, she cried until she could cry no longer. She could not believe that this was going so wrong for her. Sitting up and wiping away the tears, she began realizing that this was not about her.

A surge of anger filled her and she rose from the bed. The Valar had sent her; she could not allow Elrohir's feelings interfere with her duty by making her act like a foolish, lovesick child. After this was over, she could confront the situation with him, but her duty was more important than that. If the Fellowship failed again, there was a good chance that one or more of them could die, including her or Elrohir. And what would become of Middle Earth? Would it repeat the same horrid events that were in her past? A fate worse than death to her was failure or the death of those she loved. Her duty to help prevent the loss of Middle Earth was more important that anything else and she needed to keep that in mind and stop being so foolish.

Rising from the bed, Laurëanna wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened her dress. She went in search of Aragorn, determined to make him understand. She found him still in the Great Hall finishing dinner. She approached him and when he turned to look up at her, she said, "Lord Aragorn, may I speak with you for a few moments, in private?"

Elrohir saw her swollen eyes and felt a stab of guilt pierce his heart. He did not want to hurt her, but he could not allow her to endanger her life simply to protect her feelings from being hurt.

Aragorn studied her face for a moment before rising. "Of course, Laurëanna."

When Legolas rose as well, Laurëanna shook her head, saying, "No Legolas. I need to speak alone with Aragorn."

After a moment's hesitation, Legolas resumed sitting, a look of worry crossing his face while he watched Aragorn lead her outside to the terrace. He caught Elrohir watching him and glared at him.

"What?" Elrohir said confused.

"Why are you being so stubborn and mistreating Laurëanna? What has she done to deserve this treatment from you?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Nothing. I am more worried about her safety and our completing this mission that apparently you are. I do not feel the need to keep her nearby, no matter the cost," Elrohir shrugged.

Blue eyes glared into gray before Legolas replied, "I do not know what you are implying, Elrohir, but it is unfounded and inappropriate. My relationship with Laurëanna has nothing…"

"Your relationship with her is making you less objective. She is a distraction and it is foolish to risk her life merely because you enjoy her company," Elrohir replied his anger reflecting in his tone.

"What is wrong with you two?" Elladan asked frustrated. "Elrohir, Legolas' relationship with Laurëanna is none of your business, nor do I think it is affecting his judgment. Legolas, Elrohir is trying to protect her, not hurt her."

Both elves were quiet and everyone resumed eating. Throughout the rest of the meal, however, Elrohir wondered if it were not his feelings that were affecting his judgment and Legolas worried what would happen if Laurëanna could not convince Aragorn to change his mind.

Aragorn led Laurëanna to the porch that ran the length of the front of Meduseld. It was a cool night, the trees swaying in the breeze, the rustling of the leaves the only sound. The two were quiet for a few moments, Aragorn waiting for her to speak, Laurëanna trying to gather her thoughts.

"Lord Aragorn, I know you believe it is best for me to stay behind rather than risk the danger of traveling the Paths of the Dead. Normally, I would not debate your decision, but I strongly feel you are mistaken about this," Laurëanna spoke calmly, but her eyes showed how resolute she was.

"Laurëanna, please know that I am doing what I think is best for your safety," Aragorn said placing his hand on her arm.

"If my safety concerns you, then it makes the most sense that I go with you."

"I do not understand what you mean," he answered puzzled.

"Lord Aragorn, I would never question your judgment in battle or in leading men. I have never done either. And I am not questioning Lord Elrohir's knowledge in this matter either. I have never even left my home until I came to Rohan, so I know I lack your experience. But I know my duty as much as you know yours. My visions are given to me by the grace of Eru only. I sense from deep in my fëa that I am meant to be here. Do you think it wise to question His wisdom?" Laurëanna asked.

When he did not answer right away, she continued, "King Thranduil sent me to deliver the wisdom of my vision to you. If he thought it was a single vision or not my duty to go with you, he would have merely sent a messenger to you, would he not?"

Aragorn studied her as he stroked his beard. Finally he answered, "Yet your mission was to deliver the message to go to Isengard, which I have done. The path I take from here is much more dangerous. Too dangerous for you, Laurëanna."

"If I have another vision, it will much more dangerous for me to have to follow you than if I were already in your protection."

"So you are telling me that if I leave you here, you will follow," Aragorn asked, mildly amused.

"It would be my duty to deliver any information I receive in visions to you, would it not?" she asked seriously.

"I suppose, yet I am very concerned about your safety if you accompany us. How can I guarantee your protection?"

"Despite what you may think, my skills with a blade are fair enough to defend myself if I need to. My father was a great warrior and taught me well. You do not need to _guarantee_ my safety, I have never asked that of you or anyone else. I am aware of what risks I am taking, yet I am willing, no, I am obligated to do this. It is my duty," Laurëanna said adamantly.

Aragorn smiled gently before saying, "You make a very persuasive argument Laurëanna. Perhaps you have spent time with King Thranduil learning diplomatic maneuvers."

"No, my mother was a very persuasive person. Unfortunately, I did not learn her subtle ways. In that respect, I am much more like my father," she grinned.

"However, I have no doubt that if you would follow us, so perhaps I have no choice in this matter," he commented wryly.

"You have a choice, Aragorn. You can leave me here with that knowledge, or you could simply take me with you where I can be more protected by Legolas and the others."

Chuckling, Aragorn said, "Fine, we will take you with us. Going forward however, you will follow my command."

"Yes, my lord." Laurëanna smiled with relief.

Leaving Aragorn outside to smoke his pipe, Laurëanna entered Meduseld and walked towards her room. In the hallway, she encountered Éowyn.

"Forgive me for leaving dinner so abruptly, Lady Éowyn," Laurëanna said quietly, embarrassed by her rudeness earlier.

"No, forgive me. I did not mean to upset you. I know how…difficult it is to be left behind when the men depart for battle," Éowyn replied.

Laurëanna watched her for a moment compassionately. "You were doing what you thought was right. However, I have discussed the matter with Lord Aragorn and resolved the issue."

Eowyn's eyes filled with concern as she said, "Surely you do not mean to accompany them."

"Yes, I fear I must. It is…hard to explain, my lady," the elf looked down. Suddenly she was overcome with a slight panic. "Éowyn, I must tell you something. I need to warn you of something. You cannot…"

"Laurëanna, I have been searching for you," Legolas interrupted her as he walked into the hall. Giving her a meaningful look, he continued, "I must speak with you, now."

"I will merely be a moment. I…" she attempted to warn Éowyn again.

"No, I am afraid this cannot wait," Legolas turn her arm and nodding to Éowyn, he said, "Forgive us, Lady Éowyn."

Laurëanna glanced at him oddly as he led her back to her room. "Legolas, what are you doing?"

"I am preventing you from making a horrible mistake," he muttered under his breath.

Stopping before the door to her chambers, she turned to look at him, tears filling her eyes. "Legolas, you do not understand. She will ride to Gondor without the knowledge of her brother and be killed by the Witch King of Angmar."

Sadness reflected in Legolas' eyes but he shook his head. "If that is her future, you cannot interfere."

"What? Surely you do not mean I should do nothing," she whispered, shocked.

"You cannot alter her future, Laurëanna. The Valar did not send you back to do this, to save everyone. If it is His will for her to die, then she will. Do not force her to make a choice based on a warning from you that might change many unforeseen things."

"But she is so young. It is not right to merely let her waste her life when I can save her," Laurëanna argued.

"That is not your duty," Legolas said adamantly.

She was silent as she studied his face. What he was proposing was madness: to allow Éowyn to die for no reason when she could prevent it easily.

"I will merely tell her I had a vision and warn her against her plans to ride into battle," she replied.

"No. You cannot interfere in her destiny. Besides, the events of her life have already been altered by your arrival and Aragorn's new path. We do not know what her choices will be now. To warn her of anything might affect them adversely. The outcome could be more severe," he shook his head.

"More severe than her death?" she asked.

"This is not about one life. You must realize that by now, Laurëanna. All of our lives are intricately woven together and any changes you make based on your knowledge of your past, or what may have been our future, could have disastrous effects on all of us. Just as Aragorn not riding to Isengard in your past proved to be the ruin of Middle Earth, one change could…" his voice trailed off as he saw the terror in her eyes.

"Legolas, I must stand by and possibly let her ride to her death, waste her life, willingly?" Laurëanna struggled to finish her question.

"I know this will not be easy for you. That is why the Valar allowed you to tell me, to aid you, and comfort you, through this. But you must keep in mind: your duty was to make sure that Aragorn walked the Paths of the Dead to gather the men of the mountain. Once he has done this, you can no longer interfere with anyone's choices based on what you know. For your past will not exist anymore."

Laurëanna nodded reluctantly. She knew in her heart he was right, but she felt so helpless and small. Legolas embraced her and gently stroked her arm for a moment until he felt her stop trembling.

"We will make it through this, Laurëanna. It will not be easy but you have more strength than you realize. You will be tested greatly but you will overcome your doubts and persevere," Legolas reassured her.

Laurëanna nodded and tried to force a smile.

"Are you feeling better about earlier?" Legolas asked her.

"Yes. I have talked to Aragorn and will be riding with you tomorrow. I basically threatened to follow him if he left me and I think he felt he had no choice," she chuckled slightly.

Looking at her with amusement in his eyes, Legolas said, "I am certain you probably would do so if you had been left behind." Growing serious he added, "I am sorry if Elrohir has hurt you the last couple of days. I know it is very hard for you."

"Yes, I thought that perhaps…I do not know what I thought. Perhaps I thought he would remember his love for me and all would be well," she murmured looking at the floor.

"I think a part of him does and that is why he is being so difficult. He feels uneasy because he does not understand these feelings," Legolas explained with a smile.

"Do you think that is why he is being so impossible? Perhaps. Although, to be fair, Elrohir was not the easiest person to be in love with to start with," Laurëanna giggled.

Legolas embraced her again and wished her goodnight. After she went into her room, he returned to the room he was sharing with the other men.

Unknown to either of them, gray eyes watched them closely. Elladan stood silently pondering what to do after hearing her comments about her love for and with his twin. He had never lied to his brother, nor kept anything from him and he was confused how Elrohir had kept it from him that he had known Laurëanna before. Was it possible that he had once loved her, as she said, and Elladan had never known about her existence? Elladan did not understand what was happening. It was obvious that Laurëanna was keeping something from them, but he somehow felt certain that she was a good person.

"Elladan, what are you doing?" Elrohir said from behind him.

"Nothing, I merely…lost my way in the halls," Elladan replied quickly.

Elrohir chuckled. "You must have drunk too much wine with our meal." Noticing where they were, he turned back to his brother. "Were you going to see Laurëanna?"

"No, of course not. I am certain she is most likely asleep by now. Besides, she would most likely strike me assuming I was you," Elladan muttered as he turned down the hallway towards the rooms where the men slept.

"You most likely are correct," Elrohir said shortly.

When they reached the end of the hall, they saw Aragorn talking to a distressed Lady Éowyn. Soon after the two were settled on their cots, their friend came into the room, obviously signs of the stress of the previous days showing in his face.

"What is it Estel?" Elrohir asked, concerned the pressure his friend was under was too much.

"Nothing that a good night's sleep will not make better. That, of course, and the destruction of the One Ring," Aragorn grinned.

"That would make all of us feel better. Yet until that happens, can we have some quiet so we can at least have the good night's sleep?" Gimli grumbled.

"Forgive me, Gimli," Aragorn chuckled and the twins soon joined him.

"Elrohir, let me warn you. Laurëanna will be going with us tomorrow," Aragorn began. When he saw Elrohir's expression, he said quickly held up at his hand, "Please allow me to finish. I know you feel she would be safer here, but I am not certain that she is not meant to be with us. In fact, I feel that she is destined to be with us and we should not question what is meant to be."

Elrohir was quiet, but he nodded. Looking at the others he realized that everyone felt certain it was best she went with them. As the others settled down and attempted to sleep, Elrohir thought long about his misgivings. He knew he was allowing his personal feelings to interfere with his logic. Finally exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep thinking of Laurëanna.

_Elladan opened his eyes and tried to shake the fog from his mind. He began coughing and looked around realizing that he was in Lothlorien, which was set ablaze. Jumping to his feet, he saw Lady Galadriel standing beside her mirror in front of him. _

_"Nanadhril, what has happened? We need to do something. The trees…the trees are burning. We must leave," Elladan replied reaching out to her. _

_Galadriel serenely looked around, her face barely registering any emotion. "Yes, Elladan, Lothlorien is burning. But that is not why you are here." Turning to him, her eyes bore into him and he felt a strange pull on his fëa. Fear filled him, the strongest fear he had ever known. Gasping for breath, he could not look away from her. "Elladan, I need you to look in the mirror." _

_Elladan shook his head slowly, replying, "I do not wish to. I do not want to see what it has to show me. My heart tells me I cannot…" His voice trailed off and his head hung in shame. _

_He felt a light caress on his cheek and turned to see his mother standing beside him, stroking his cheek with a slight smile. Her beauty no longer haunted by the torment she suffered long ago, she was radiant and full of light that called out to him, making him ache. Overcome, he began to weep as he allowed her to embrace him in a loving hug. After a moment, she pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. _

_"Elladan, listen to me. You must look. There is a reason you have been graced with this dream. I need you to be strong and look into the mirror," Celebrían said softly, her voice a peaceful embrace to him. _

_Taking a deep shaky breath, Elladan turned to look at Galadriel again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she filled the vessel with water. Grasping his mother's hand, he took the final step to the carved pedestal that held the mirror. Celebrían nodded reassuringly and he looked at last into the mirror. _

_At first he saw nothing, the water reflecting only the fire in the trees around them. He felt as if a weight had been lifted on his shoulders until images began to form in the mirror. He saw first Lothlorien, the flames burning the mallorn until they were blackened. Elves running and screaming as orcs ran freely through the Elven stronghold. One by one they were slaughtered. He had to resist the urge to look away, his heart raced and pain filled his fëa to an almost unbearable level. He cried out seeing his grandfather cut down by orcs. The vision dissolved and he tried to catch his breath before he spoke. _

_"There is more Elladan. You must see it all," Celebrían's placid voice intruded on his mind. _

_The sight of Arwen lying broken covered in blood, and Estel weeping by her side, almost brought him to his knees. _

_"No…Eru, no…no more…" he pleaded, shaking his head. _

_Even as he spoke, he saw himself and Elrohir fighting side by side, trying to defend themselves and their friends as orcs assaulted them. He watched in horror as Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were killed and Legolas lay dying. Attempting to get to his friend, Elladan pushed through the orcs and did not realize until his legs collapsed beneath him that he had been struck as well. _

_Once again the mirror reflected the fire burning around him and as the images faded, Elladan collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath, feeling as if his still beating heart were being ripped from his hroa. Weeping like a child, he looked up to his mother and realized that she was gone. Rising he glanced around and realized he was alone. _

_"Naneth, Nanadhril, why did you show me these things then leave me alone? I need to know if these images…these horrifying images can be changed. Do not abandon me with no answers!" he called into the night, rage and anguish feeling him. _

_"Elladan, you must trust your heart. Elrohir will not see until it is too late. You must help him, do not let him fight his destiny any longer or it will destroy him." Elladan heard Arwen's voice and searched for her. He screamed in rage when he realized he was still alone. _

_"What must I do? I do not understand!" he cried. "Arwen…tell me what I must do." _

_"I already have. Trust your heart. You have been given this gift from Eru and your fëa knows the answer to what you seek. The Valar have entrusted you to protect her, but you must help Elrohir see his fate. Only you can assure that he opens his heart to her," Arwen's voice carried through the breeze. "Elladan, Ilúvatar will guide you. Listen to his song and you will known all that is needed." _

When Elladan woke, he could almost still smell the smoke from his nightmare and it took him a moment to realize he was, in fact, awake and in Edoras, not Lothlorien. He could not shake the feeling of horror and fear that lingered and he rose from the cot to get some fresh air. Dressing silently, he knew that Elrohir was awake as well, but he merely watched Elladan until he whispered, "I just need some air. It is almost dawn and I will see you when we depart."

"Do you wish for me to come with you?" Elrohir asked drowsily.

"No, I think I can manage on my own," Elladan grinned as he picked up his things and left the room silently.

Walking to the stables, he checked on his horse while he packed his things onto the saddle. Giving the horse a final pat, he walked back towards Meduseld. Laurëanna had come outside on the porch and was sitting, watching the sky and drinking something hot from a mug, her hair blowing in the breeze.

_"The Valar have entrusted you to protect her, but you must help Elrohir see his fate. Only you can assure that he opens his heart to her." _

Remembering Arwen's words caused a shiver up his spine and Elladan wondered if Laurëanna was the one she spoke of. His concern for his sister and Lothlorien was weighing heavy on his mind. He did not even know if Arwen was still alive. The thought that she may already been dead was too horrible for him to bear but he felt certain Estel and Elrohir would sense the loss as well, if it were real. But the dream made no sense to him and the more he struggled with it, the worse he felt. But he knew one thing in his heart. He had to find out what Laurëanna's connection was to all of it. If he were meant to protect her, he would do so. Unsure how he would guide Elrohir to lose some of his confusion and anger towards her, he decided he would at least talk to her to find how what he could now.

As Elladan climbed the steps to the porch, Laurëanna looked at him and gave him a gentle smile.

"Good morning. I am surprised you are up so early Elladan," Laurëanna said.

He paused for a minute then smiled. "How did you know it was me and not my brother?"

Laurëanna chuckled. "He would have most likely scowled at me rather than smiled. Besides, your dimple shows more than his does."

Elladan raised his eyebrow at her and laughed. "Ah, I see. Now I have never had anyone notice that other than my family. How odd that you, a complete stranger until the other day, would notice it immediately."

Laurëanna tried to look innocent under her gaze, her own smile betraying her somewhat. "I am very observant."

"Oh, is that it?" Elladan asked merrily as he sat down beside her. "Tell me then. What color are Aragorn's eyes?" He laughed seeing the expression on her face.

"They are…blue. Yes, they are blue," Laurëanna said confidently, searching her mind for the answer.

"I thought they were brown," Elladan smiled.

"Oh, I must have been thinking of Legolas then. Yes, Aragorn's are brown," she answered flustered. As he kept watching her, she realized that he was testing her and she had given away the fact that she had no idea.

"Actually, they are gray," Elladan replied. "I would ask you what color his cloak is, but I do not think you would remember that either, would you?"

"What are you implying?" Laurëanna asked defensively.

"Simply pointing out you spend more time observing my brother's face than Estel's eyes or cloak," Elladan said trying to hide a smile at her indignant expression.

"I beg your pardon Elladan. I have not been observing your brother's face!" Laurëanna replied, her cheeks coloring bright pink.

"Of course not. I mean…he is so hideous to look at," he teased.

"Yes, he is." Laurëanna giggled, unable to resist.

"Why do I feel such a sense of familiarity with you, Laurëanna?" Elladan asked her bluntly. "It is like…I do not know how to explain this feeling…"

Laurëanna looked away quickly, her heart racing. She knew she had to lie, but the desire to tell him everything was so strong. Elladan and she had been so close over the last years in Aman and she missed that bond almost as much as she missed the one with Elrohir. But Elladan saw it, where Elrohir did not, and she greatly desired to tell him the truth. "Perhaps I remind you of someone you know," she said quietly and shrugged.

"Perhaps." Elladan grew quiet, watching her face. He had seen the shadow pass over her eyes and knew now without a doubt that she was the one that Arwen referred to in his dream. Relief washed over him as he reached out and gently took her hand. Neither spoke again nor did she look at him as they rose and went inside to find the others.

Legolas came rushing out of the room looking for Laurëanna and nearly ran over Elrohir. Both elves jumped back and gave the other an uneasy look before passing one another. Thinking twice, Elrohir stopped and called out to Legolas.

"Legolas, a moment?" Elrohir asked. When Legolas turned to him, he said, "I do not wish there to be tension between us, so why do you not just say what you are thinking and be done with it? Otherwise, it will continue to grow worse and soon we will be unable to remain in the same room together."

Legolas glared at him before replying, "Elrohir, you question whether or not my personal feelings for Laurëanna are affecting my judgment, yet you are the one who is clearly affected. You have treated her horribly for no reason other than your need to prove to yourself that you do not have desires towards her. I suggest you accept your feelings rather than fight them. Sauron has unleashed enough for us to fight without you adding to the problem."

"Are you comparing me to Sauron?" Elrohir asked then chuckled. "I did not realize you felt so strongly about this situation and I promise you, it will not be a problem again. My…feelings…for Laurëanna, whatever they may be, will not affect our mission and I will not interfere where she is concerned any longer."

Sighing, Legolas said, "Elrohir, you are a fool to be honest. As old as you are, I would have thought you would have realized that you will only find that one person who touches your fëa the way she touches yours."

"Now is not the time for romance, Legolas. You know that," Elrohir replied looking away.

Legolas chuckled. "I believe that most would say that love is not known for convenient timing." Seeing how conflicted Elrohir looked, he took sympathy on him. "Elrohir, imagine this though, if we survive this battle, Middle Earth will be a whole new world for us all. Would you not wish to have someone there beside you with whom to enjoy it? Perhaps now is the best time for love." Legolas squeezed him on the shoulder and continued his walk to the stables.

Elrohir leaned back against the wall and sighed. Legolas might be right, but he could not think about this now. He knew having her there with him would not be easy, but he knew he had to wait until a time of peace to resolve his feelings for her.

Aragorn and Halbarad were the final ones to join the party that was already mounted on their horses and ready to go. The sun had not risen, but it would not be long before it did and the breeze smelled of the morning dew on the spring flowers. Aragorn was surprised when Lady Éowyn came to bid them farewell clad as a rider and carrying her sword.

She also carried a cup and after drinking some and wishing them a safe journey, she handed the cup to Aragorn. He watched her as he drank then handing the cup back to her he said, "Farewell Éowyn. I drink to the fortune of your house and your people. Tell Éomer that we may meet again."

Laurëanna could not stand to watch their farewells and nudged her horse forward. Legolas followed her and when they were a safe distance away he asked her in Sindarin if she was well. Nodding, she remained quiet, but did not look upon Éowyn again. She felt strongly that she was condemning her to death by not warning her of her fate, but she understood Legolas' thoughts on the matter. Whether he was correct or not would only be told by time, but it did not make it easier on her to keep silent.

The day was still gray when they came to the Dimholt. Dread filled the company to the very last man and Laurëanna felt physically ill with fear. When they came to the opening in the mountain, there was a stone that the horses would not pass. Having no choice, the riders dismounted and began to lead their horses past the stone.

"My blood runs chill," Gimli said, his fear evident in his voice.

Laurëanna followed silently behind Legolas. Her horse became even more skittish than the others seemed to be. When they came to the Dark Door, an opening in a sheer wall of rock, they all were silent and afraid.

"This is an evil door," said Halbarad. "And my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless, but no horse will enter."

"But we must go in and therefore the horses must go too," said Aragorn. "For if we ever come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!"

And Aragorn led the way and his strength of will was so strong that the Dunedain followed him. Arod, the horse that Legolas rode, began to panic and he sang to it to sooth its nerves. However, Laurëanna's horse reared up and tried to pull away from her in terror. She attempted to sooth it, as Legolas was doing, but she was so nervous, the horse could sense her fear in her voice. Finally, it jerked away from her and fled, leaving her feeling even more unsure.

"You will ride with me, Laurëanna," Elladan said softly surprising them all.

Elrohir looked at him questioning, but his twin offered no explanation as he smiled reassuringly at Laurëanna. Elrohir followed the others wondering why his brother was offering to take on the added responsibility of Laurëanna. He could not help but wonder what his motivations were and he struggled with a rising feeling of jealousy at how she looked at Elladan. There was something deeper than gratitude in her eyes and it made Elrohir very uncomfortable. But he could not focus on it now. If they made it through the Paths of the Dead and lived through the upcoming battles, he would worry about his feelings for her then. For now, his focus was on staying alive and helping to insure his friends did as well, including his brother and Laurëanna.

Reassuring himself that she was all right, Elladan then followed the others through the doorway. He had spoken very impulsively, giving Elrohir no chance to react, but he did not want his brother to further aggravate the situation by making another insensitive comment to her when she was so obviously shaken.

When it was just the three of them left outside the door, Legolas turned to her again. "You are not hurt, are you?" he asked her, his concerned eyes trying to study her in the gloom.

"I am well. That horse merely ran off with all of my belongings, other than my sword and the clothes on my back. Not to mention any courage I had left," she answered lightly. Sensing him still watching her, she tried to smile. Legolas paused another moment and she said, "I am right behind you, do not worry."

Leading Arod with him, Legolas entered the doorway and left her standing with Gimli. The two of them looked at each other for a moment then Gimli said, "Well that is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground and a Dwarf dare not."

Laurëanna almost laughed at his expression, so frightened and so embarrassed. It was almost a relief to see him as scared as she was. When he entered the doorway and left her standing alone, she sighed.

"Well unless I plan to walk back to Edoras, I have no choice, but to follow them," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she hesitantly crossed into the inky blackness of the door to the mountain.

_A/N: Direct Quote from Return of the King, J.R.R. Tolkien, Chapter 11 – The Passing of Grey Company. __  
__"My blood runs chill," Gimli said. _

_"This is an evil door," said Halbarad. "And my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless, but no horse will enter." _

_"Well that is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground and a Dwarf dare not." _

oooooooooooooooooo


	11. 10: Lingering in the Shadows

_A/N Thanks so much for continue to read. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.A special thank you to my friends who supported me through everything and kept reminding me that my writers block wasn't permanent. Rhaps, Vlad, Binka, Minu, Maram, and Elliska thanks for the constant support and encouragement. You guys rock! Thanks also to Haleth, Isil, Viv, Do, LydiaB, SML, and everyone over at LJ with their love and support, as well as Ellie for your PM. Vlad and Rhaps - your advice on this chapter was invaluable. Elliska - your advice and beta'ing is the best. Big hugs and smooches to you all!_

_ooOOoo_

**Elvish sayings: **  
Mellon nîn – My friend  
Melethrilen – My beloved

_5th day of September __  
__Fourth Age, Year 67 __  
__Alqualondë, Aman _

_Laurëanna played with her braid while she watched Rumil and his friends climbing up the cliff over the pool below. Airemír shook her head with a sigh. She could see in her friend's face that she was considering doing something of questionable logic. _

_"Laurëanna, I know that look," she said quietly. The other elleth turned to her with wide-eyed innocence in her blue eyes. _

_"What look?" Laurëanna asked. _

_"That look of weighing the odds against the rewards," Airemír answered. "And do not look at me like you are not planning something that will most likely get one or both of us in trouble." _

_The two had been friends for a few years since Rumil had introduced the ellith when Airemír's family had moved to Tirion. She and her mother had been two of the survivors from Lóthlórien and had sailed with Indil, Glorfindel, and Rumil on the first ship to Aman. Rumil had been close friends with Airemír's older brother and sister who had died during the final battle, along with her father. Like the other Lórien elves, they had a strong bond from their shared tragedy. Airemír was a young elleth in Middle Earth, close to Laurëanna's age now when she barely escaped the Golden Wood during the attack. _

_No one ever discussed the tragedies in Middle Earth when Laurëanna was present at Glorfindel's insistence. Indil did not agree wholeheartedly with her husband's firmness that their daughter should not be told of the events, but he felt so strongly that she did not wish to cause discord with him over the matter. She knew the day would come when they no longer had a choice but to tell Laurëanna. Until that day came, everyone respected Glorfindel's wishes and did not mention Middle Earth. The many times Laurëanna had asked anyone, the subject was changed so quickly that even she was aware that they were hiding something from her. However, seeing the pain in their eyes, she was reluctant to push the matter and stopped asking. _

_For Rumil and Airemír it was a relief to not be reminded constantly of the past. They enjoyed being around the younger elleth; because Laurëanna's innocence to the world they had lived in made them all feel carefree again. Unlike some of the elves that seemed to linger in the past, Airemír wished be free of the nightmares and find peace in Aman. Each day seemed easier, and being around Laurëanna and her parents, she did not feel guilty for enjoying herself. However, she grew frustrated with her friend's need to test every restriction placed upon her. _

_Glorfindel had always sheltered Laurëanna throughout her life, a fact that until recent years she had just accepted. As she matured, she tried to test the boundaries placed on her more and more. She was reluctant to blatantly disobey her father, so most often she attempted to do things without his knowledge, hoping that what he did not know would not cause him any stress. However, in most cases, her activities were discovered. _

_Smiling innocently, Laurëanna said, "I do not know what you mean Airemír. I was merely watching them have such fun and wondering why we cannot do the same." _

_The two ellith were sitting on the banks of the inlet where the caverns and cliffs were overhanging the cool blue ocean water. The ellyn had been climbing up the cliffs and jumping into the water below, each time climbing higher than the time before. Every time they swam back to the beach, one of them would dare the others to climb to the next ledge. Since none were willing to back down from a challenge, they were all now on a ledge high above the water, not even considering the risks of falling. All of the ellyn had been climbing mallorn trees since they were barely able to walk, so there was little risk to the graceful elves. _

_Rumil had warned Laurëanna not to even consider joining them, knowing that if anyone were to get injured, she would be the one. Not only did she not have the climbing skills the older elves did, she also had a terrible habit of getting hurt when doing something that Glorfindel would not approve of. And most times, her father held Rumil responsible for her careless actions. Indil knew her daughter well enough to know that she was the one to blame, but her father failed to see her in the same light. _

_"Laurëanna, you do not know how to climb as well as they do. As it is, we were supposed to have returned to the cottage some time ago and your parents will be waiting for us. Let us go," Airemír rose and began dusting the sand off her leggings. She was hoping that her friend would listen to her and come back without an incident. Airemír and Rumil were staying with Laurëanna and her parents while they were spending a few weeks in Alqualondë. When Laurëanna began taking off her boots instead, she simply sighed. "You are going to follow them, are you not Laurëanna?" _

_"Airemír, you worry too much. You are worse than my mother sometimes. I am not an elfling anymore and I can climb fairly well. Nothing bad will happen if I merely jump one time. I give you my word, I will only do it once," Laurëanna replied with a grin. "Besides, it is not fair that the ellyn have all the fun while we sit and watch." _

_"You know that your father does not want you climbing on the cliffs. He has said that for years. And he is right, it is dangerous if you are not used to climbing. If you fall…" _

_"I will not fall," Laurëanna interrupted her as she rose and began walking towards the cliffs as the ellyn began to dive off the ledge. _

_"Laurëanna!" Airemír groaned. Torn between following her and waiting for one of the ellon to reach the beach, she watched her with concerned eyes as Laurëanna began climbing the rocks near the bottom. _

_The ellyn began to swim to the beaches when Rumil noticed Airemír's look of concern. As soon as he reached the sand he ran to her side, asking, "Airemír, what is wrong?" _

_Not even bothering to answer, the elleth simply nodded towards Laurëanna with a helpless grin. She knew that Rumil was so protective of her for two reasons. He did not want her hurt, but he also did not want to put himself in jeopardy with Glorfindel either. _

_"That little…" Rumil muttered before running back to the cliff. _

_Laurëanna already had a good lead on Rumil, but as soon as she heard him calling her name she climbed faster, knowing if he caught up to her, she would be forced to climb down rather than jump. Soon some of his friends joined him and she could not help but giggle at their frustration. Deciding to forgo the upper ledges, knowing she could never reach them in time, she climbed even harder to reach one that was still fairly high. Knowing she only had once chance to do this, she wanted to make sure she at least was not on the lowest ledge. _

_Rumil began to panic when he saw Laurëanna reach the ledge. He was still not close enough to stop her so he yelled to her, "Laurëanna, if you jump off that ledge and manage not to break your neck, I will break it myself." _

_"Calm down Rumil. I will see you at the bottom," Laurëanna replied with a laugh. "Do not get too distraught or you will lose your footing and break your own neck." _

_"Laurëanna, I am warning you…" _

_"Yes, I can hear that. Do not treat me like a child Rumil. You know I hate that and you might as well accept the fact that whether you like it or not, I _**_will_**_ be jumping off this ledge, so save yourself the trouble of rushing. I know you think because I am merely an elleth that I am incapable of doing anything dangerous. But you forget, I am also the daughter of a great warrior, known for his bravery and skill," she boasted. _

_"You are not your father Laurëanna. However, it is your father's skill with a sword that most concerns me. You know as well as I do that Glorfindel will kill me, not you, if you fall and hurt yourself," Rumil shouted back, growing even angrier at the fact that once again, she was testing him. _

_Not replying other than rolling her eyes, Laurëanna looked carefully over the edge at the water below and felt the first wave of fear rush over her. She had not realized how far the jump would be. It had not seemed so high from the beach. Feeling slightly dizzy, she did not move for a few moments, giving Rumil a little more time to reach her. As soon as she realized how close he was to her now, she knew she had to jump now or climb down and listen to his lecture the whole way down. _

_"If I am going to be lectured for doing something dim-witted, I should at least go through with it," she muttered to herself. Glancing nervously back down at the water she swallowed hard. "I will just close my eyes and it will not be so terrifying." _

_Rumil reached the ledge and as soon as he opened his mouth to call her name, Laurëanna finally closed her eyes and dove into the water below. _

_The excitement of doing something forbidden as well as terrifying made her heart race when she dove into the water. The entire time she was falling, Laurëanna knew it was worth the risk to feel this free. She could fly. She felt like a gull soaring high above the water. Never in her life had she felt so uninhibited. When she finally hit the water, she plunged into the depths of the sea, the cold water rushing over her with a shock. The Teleri blood in her was strong and she always felt connected to the ocean. She was like a sea born creature blessed by Ulmo, swimming even deeper into the dark waters before finally the need for air forced her to rise to the top. _

_Rushing over to the edge, Rumil almost fell after her and watched breathlessly as she hit the water. All of the other elves stopped climbing and watched for her to resurface and no one glanced away until she did. Laurëanna came up for air and soon began laughing loudly. _

_"I want to do that again!" she called to Rumil, totally disregarding the fact that she had frightened everyone. _

_"Laurëanna, go to the beach. Now." Rumil warned her in a tone that left little question that he was beyond angry. _

_"Yes, My Lord," Laurëanna retorted, but did as he bid her. _

_Waiting until she had swam out of his way; Rumil leaped off the ledge and was on the beach soon after her. Before he could reprimand her, he noticed Airemír examining Laurëanna's foot closely. _

_"What is it?" he asked, and then noticed the stream of blood streaking the blanket beneath her. "Of course, you are hurt," he sighed. _

_"It is merely a small cut. I must have done it on one of the jagged rocks and not noticed. Do not concern yourself," Laurëanna tried to say quickly. _

_"Laurëanna, what has happened?" Glorfindel said. Her father had been concerned when the two ellith had not returned to the house when they were supposed to and had come looking for them. Seeing everyone gathered around his daughter, who was soaking wet in her riding clothes, he had rushed over to her. _

_Rumil cursed under his breath and silently begged Eru to intervene on his behalf. Airemír stood back and let Laurëanna's father look at her foot, glancing at Rumil with a look of sympathy. The other ellyn had already descended the cliffs but were silently watching from afar, not wanting to be in the Elven lord's range when he realized what his daughter had done. _

_"Laurëanna, how did this happen?" Glorfindel asked, trying to stop the bleeding. _

_"I must have cut my foot on a rock," Laurëanna shrugged. "I am fine, Ada. The bleeding has almost stopped already." _

_Glancing around the beach, Glorfindel finally rested his eyes on Rumil before asking, "How did she cut her foot on a rock and get wet while sitting on the beach?" _

_"Ada, I am fine…" _

_"Laurëanna, I am speaking to Rumil," Glorfindel said barely glancing at his daughter. _

_"I…she…" Rumil began stammering before falling silent for a moment. Deciding that deceit had never worked in the past, he knew he should simply tell Glorfindel the truth. "I told her not to climb the cliffs. But she…" _

_"You let her climb up and jump into the water? How many times have I warned you about this Rumil? You are lucky she only cut her foot, she could have broken her neck," Glorfindel fumed. "Airemír, please help Laurëanna back to the house." _

_"Ada, this is my fault. Please do not treat me like a child. And Rumil did try to stop me…" Laurëanna began only to be silenced with a wave of her father's hand. _

_"I said to return to the house. Do not question me. And do not begin to defend him either," Glorfindel warned. _

_"Yes Ada," Laurëanna nodded, knowing that no matter what she said at this point, it would only make matters worse. _

_The evening had been uneasy for everyone. Glorfindel had spent the better part of an hour lecturing Rumil about Laurëanna's actions that afternoon. Indil had done the same to Laurëanna. She knew her daughter was to blame for her own actions and intended to talk to her husband after dinner. Laurëanna, Rumil, and Airemír were outside sitting on the beach with their friends when she approached him. _

_"Glorfindel, it is unfair that you continue blame Rumil for Laurëanna's actions," Indil said quietly glancing over at her husband. "She is no longer a child, incapable of making her own decisions. Laurëanna should be the one punished for her mistakes, not him. She takes after you in some respects. She wishes to be daring and your restrictions on her merely cause her to want to try harder to prove that she is capable of doing something." _

_"She is…" Glorfindel began but stopped suddenly. _

_The ocean breeze blew through his hair, obscuring his face. Gently, Indil brushed the golden locks away so she could see his eyes and was concerned when she saw the pain in his expression. _

_"What is it, Glorfindel?" she asked softly. _

_With a gentle smile, Glorfindel wrapped his arms around his wife and sighed. He knew he could never hide anything from her. She could see the slightest change in his moods and sensed whenever something was troubling him, sometimes before he even realized it. _

_"I look at her and I remember another elleth who was daring and mischievous, always wanting to do what her brothers were doing. I remember as if it were yesterday," he replied holding her tightly. _

_"Laurëanna is not Arwen and this is not Middle Earth. You cannot protect her from every hurt she will ever face. How will she ever learn? She is so daring because she is overprotected by you," Indil playfully admonished, before becoming serious again. "You will not lose her like Elrond lost Arwen. And it is time to stop blaming yourself for Arwen's death." _

_"I do not…" Glorfindel began, but knew there was no point. He did blame himself for her death, he always had. "I should have been there, I should have gone after her. She may have lived if I could have prevented her from going to Minas Tirith." _

_"Glorfindel, you could not have stopped her. Unless you had bound her hands and legs and thrown her over your horse, there is no way you could have persuaded her not to follow her heart, despite the danger. And you would have done the same as she," Indil replied, pulling back and cradling his face in her hands. "Arwen's fate was not decided by you, nor could it have been prevented by you." _

_"Arwen was stubborn and impulsive and I see that in Laurëanna. It frightens me, Indil," he admitted. "I do not want to lose her. I could not bear it." _

_"You have to have to allow her to spread her wings, my love. She will continue to be bold, she is your daughter after all, but if you have to trust her to find her own way," Indil insisted. "Otherwise, she will continue to do things she should not out of spite. She rebels against your firm rule. Allow her some freedom and she will learn her limitations. This is not Middle Earth; she will not be in as much danger here. But she is nearing her majority, Glorfindel. The time to set her free is close at hand. There may come a day when she binds herself to another. What will you do then?" _

_Indil laughed at Glorfindel's agonized groan. "My husband, I love you with all my heart, but your daughter is growing up and she is spirited, bold, and headstrong. She takes after you in that respect. But she is also smart. You need to learn to trust her instincts. She may suffer from her decisions, but we all have and you must allow her to experience all of these things to become complete." _

_Glorfindel kissed Indil, holding her in his warm embrace. When he released her lips, he smiled. "I have a very wise wife. What did I ever do to deserve two such beautiful and wise ellith in my life?" _

_"Rumil, how many times must I apologize?" Laurëanna said with a slight pout. _

_"My ears have not healed from your father's lectures yet," Rumil teased. "I do not know why I continue to associate with such a troublesome elleth." _

_Laurëanna laughed, a joyful sound that always made Rumil smile no matter how angry he was with her. "You associate with me because I keep your life interesting. Or it could be the fact that I follow you around like your shadow, so you have no choice." _

_"Ah, I think it might be the latter of the two," he smiled and quickly dodged her hand when she tried to playfully slap his arm. The two were walking along the beach alone, having left Airemír with Rumil's friends talking by the campfire. After she was quiet for a long time, Rumil looked sideways at Laurëanna to see her gazing at him strangely. She stopped walking and reached out for his hand. Stopping as well, Rumil asked, "What is Laurëanna?" _

_"Rumil, if I asked you to…to…do something, would you do it without asking me why?" she questioned nervously. He could feel her hands trembling slightly and grew concerned. _

_"No. I would ask why. Yet I would do almost anything for you Laurëanna, you know this, unless once again, it will put my life at risk with your father. What is it?" Rumil asked seriously. _

_"I want you to kiss me," she said quietly. _

_"Kiss you?" Rumil's laugh rang out over the waves but he stopped when he saw she was serious. "Laurëanna, why do you want me to kiss you?" _

_"Because I am curious and…I may never fall in love. Oh, just forget it," she said with a blush burning her cheeks. Turning away she tried to walk away from him but he stopped her. _

_Hugging her tightly, Rumil whispered, "Laurëanna, I want your first kiss to be with the ellon lucky enough to hold your heart, not with someone who loves you like a sister." _

_"But Rumil, none of the other ellon think of me as anything but Glorfindel's daughter. I will never be kissed or loved by anyone if he has any say in the matter," Laurëanna argued. "Besides, they all still think of me as a child." _

_"You are still so young, mellon nîn. Do not always be in such a rush to grow up," he said kissing her on her forehead. "You are beautiful and someday, you will steal the heart of another who will not care who your father is." _

_Laurëanna looked at him doubtfully, then blushed and glanced away. "Forgive me, I should not have asked you to…" _

_"You have asked me to do far worse, I assure you," Rumil smiled. "I am honored that you asked me. Be patient little one, you will find your heart's desire and we both know that it is not me. Now let us return to the fire before anyone thinks we have gone to the cliffs again."_

_ooOOoo_

**Lingering in the Shadows**

8th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Paths of the Dead

"Laurëanna."

"Laurëanna."

Elladan's voice startled her and Laurëanna jumped slightly. "What?"

"I have been calling your name for sometime now. Are you well?" Elladan could feel her trembling and her eyes showed her terror as well.

"I am fine," Laurëanna answered then shook her head. "No, I am terrified. I feel them, the dead, all around me. I hear their whispers as if they are screams. And every once in awhile, one will reach out to me, to touch me and I feel like they want to pull me into the darkness and keep me there ever more."

"I feel them too. They are drawn to your fëa, to all of the life inside each of us. The dead covet our spirit and feed on your terror," Elladan whispered in her ear. "Do not allow them to draw you to them." Wrapping his arm around her waist protectively, he continued riding as swiftly as possible.

Laurëanna tried to focus on the men in front of her rather then her fear. They walked for hours, yet it seemed like days to her. She no longer had any concept of time in this place. They had mounted their horses after dark and she rode now with Elladan. She could sense the fear of everyone present, but the Dunedain seemed so stern and brave, she was embarrassed that she was unable to quell her own fear. Pride stiffened her resolve, determined not to let anyone know how afraid she was. Being the only female among them, she did not want to be doubted again. As it was, Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan had given her concerned looks the whole time they had been walking.

"It is normal to be afraid," Elladan said, his voice soft over the sounds of the hooves of the horses.

Laurëanna's face was a mask of frustration. "Yes, that is what I need-- for these men to think I am afraid. Poor defenseless…"

"I assure you, no one here is without fear," Elladan replied.

"Even you?" she asked.

He grinned slightly at her surprise. "Yes, even I."

'Aragorn does not seem afraid, nor does Elrohir or Legolas. No, you are just a coward,' she thought to herself.

Gimli had been the one who had helped her make it through the earlier parts of the day, surprisingly. His fear had almost overwhelmed him and he had reached out to her in sympathy, but also in comfort. The two had barely mustered the strength and courage to continue in the darkest moments. Laurëanna had held tightly to his hand, reassuring herself that she was not alone, despite feeling utterly full of dread. She had not even felt the tears that fell on her face until later when she had wiped them away. The emptiness and sorrow of the Paths of the Dead was almost her undoing.

Never had Laurëanna faced death before other than in tales. But here, even if she was not a witness to the deaths, she felt them. She felt their anguish, anger, and horror of being bound to walk in the spirit world for all of eternity. Nothing anyone told her could have warned her of this feeling. She wondered if this is what her father had felt while in the Halls of Mandos, a time of which he would never speak. But the fëar bound there were in their rightful place. No, these spirits, the ghosts of the forgotten Men of the Mountain, were stuck in twilight and sleepless death, not at peace. Closing her eyes, Laurëanna recalled a discussion she once had with her father.

_"Ada, what does it feel like to die?" she had asked shortly before she had learned about the final days of Middle Earth. _

_Glorfindel had stiffened at first and Laurëanna almost withdrew the question with an apology, but something in his eyes stopped her. She saw something she had never expected to see: relief. Glorfindel felt relieved although he himself did not realize it at first. He had known that one day she would ask the question that no one else, not even Indil, had ever dared put into words. _

_"Laurëanna, I am certain that not all deaths feel the same. An elf that fades, chooses to do so, while an elf that dies in battle does not," he had answered, watching her face closely to confirm she understood. "I have seen many things Laurëanna, many evils and torments against elves, that I will never discuss with you. I will not talk of battles or war. But if you wish to know what I felt when I died, I will tell you this." _

_Rising, he had walked to the edge of the balcony, the setting sun reflecting off his golden hair. It was hard for Laurëanna to see her father as anything other than the kind and wonderful father he was, but now she could also see the great and powerful warrior he had been. Glorfindel turned slowly and she looked into eyes that were almost identical to hers in color and shape, but vastly different due to what he had seen in his life, his wisdom, and his power. Laurëanna and Glorfindel sensed, rather than saw, Indil standing in the doorway listening quietly. _

_Closing his eyes, Glorfindel thought back through the ages to the day that Gondolin fell. His heart ached when he saw his once beloved home being destroyed. He had seen this vision many times over the years and each time, he felt the same sense of grief. This time was different though-- for the first time he felt his daughter's fëa reaching out to comfort him, as well as Indil's, and was not surprised when Laurëanna took his hand in her own. _

_"Tell me Ada," she whispered, tears rolling down her face. _

_"At first there was pain and sorrow, the sense of loss, of failure, of hopelessness. It filled every fiber of my being as I clung to my hroa, afraid to let go. Then when the fear almost drove me mad, I heard the song…" Glorfindel's voice trailed off as he heard the aria fill his memory once again. "It soothed me, called out to me and then I let go of my mortality and felt a sense I cannot explain. I was alone but not lonely, comforted in the notes of the song. I felt all the elves that had gone before me surrounding me, welcoming me and guiding me as I floated weightless and unencumbered. I felt…peace for the first time since the darkening of the trees, yet this was more complete than any peace I had felt before. I had never felt so close to Eru as I did at that moment." _

_Glorfindel opened his eyes and saw both Indil and Laurëanna beside him. Indil smiled gently, relieved that he was able to share this with them at last. She had always hesitated to ask, but knew when the time was right, he would tell her. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb, the love he felt for her in his eyes. Turning he saw Laurëanna looking away towards the sun and he reached out and gently turned her to face him, wiping away her tears that flowed freely now. _

_"Ada, I am…forgive me…I…" _

_"No, Laurëanna, I wanted to share this with you. I was given this second chance and in this lifetime I have found love and blessed with a beautiful daughter, but I was almost gifted with the memory of that feeling. I remember being so close to Eru, and that feeling has guided me through many things. Laurëanna, I do not regret having died before nor do I regret living once more," Glorfindel reassured her. _

_Throwing her arms around her father's neck, Laurëanna said, "You deserve all the blessings you have been given, Ada. I am more proud to be your daughter than I can ever put into words. You are the bravest and most honorable of us all. There is no one who will ever compare to you in my heart." _

_Glorfindel chuckled and whispered, "One day, you will find someone who does and then he will win your heart forever." _

Tears stinging her eyes, Laurëanna looked at Elrohir who at that moment glanced back at her. Holding her gaze, he felt a tug on his fëa that made his heart tighten. He knew this feeling, he could sense the familiarity of it in the deepest reaches of his mind but it continued to elude him.

Throughout the day, Elrohir had been fighting his own battles with fear and anguish along the haunted paths, but also he had felt an irrational sense of foreboding when it came to Laurëanna being with them. He had continued to check on her as much as he could, but he knew Elladan was mindful of her safety as well as Legolas and Gimli. Needing to make sense of his feelings, he had kept his distance. But now, he had to force himself not to go to her, sensing her sorrow and needing to comfort her.

Laurëanna turned away from Elrohir before she could no longer breathe. Amid all the dread, she felt a spark of hope. He knew her, she realized. Even though he had not loved her in his past, he somehow sensed his love for her, his place with her. Looking down, she could not help but smile. She knew that the only way he would know her fëa now was if Eru had deemed it so. Even in her past it had taken Elrohir a long time to know he loved her, so for him to know it so soon and for her to feel it from him now, was only divine intervention. Silently she thanked Ilúvatar for granting her this gift once more. She felt the strength at last to continue on this journey, to the end of the world if need be.

Elladan caught his brother's eyes and made an unspoken promise to keep her safe, before Elrohir at last turned away. He was not certain what had transpired between the two of them, but Elladan sensed the change between Elrohir and Laurëanna as much as he could always sense his brother's feelings.

_"The Valar have entrusted you to protect her, but you must help Elrohir see his fate. Only you can assure that he opens his heart to her," _he heard Arwen's words from his dream last night once more and wondered if once again, the Valar had intervened, but he sensed that was not the case. Whether Elrohir knew he loved her or not, their fates were still unknown to them all and Elladan must continue to protect her.

At last they exited the ravine and Laurëanna looked upon Morthlond Vale, gray in the night. She felt exhausted from the emotions she had battled most of the day. A chill ran over her and goose bumps rose on her arms when she heard Aragorn's words called back to them.

"Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way."

Elladan followed Legolas and Gimli as the riders all rode swiftly through the fields to a bridge. Crossing the bridge they continued along the rode as the men of the village fled before them in terror.

"The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead is come upon us!"

Laurëanna heard the people call in terror as they locked their doors and windows against the sight of them. But she did not need their cries to assure her the Army of the Dead was still following them. She felt them as well as saw them if she looked back, so she tried to only look forward. Her fear was replaced with a sense of urgency and purpose. Once again, her sole focus was on her mission and the hopes that all would be as foretold now that Aragorn had traveled the Paths of the Dead. Her thoughts raced as the Grey Company rode to the Stone of Erech, trying to recall every word that the Valar and the others had said to her about the visions Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel had. Other than her being here, everything seemed to be as foretold, but she also knew that her presence had altered things as well. Everything was out of her hands now and she reluctantly accepted that her fate was unknown as well.

Legolas heard Gimli grumbling about the pace at which they traveled and smiled slightly. His friend had been quiet for most of the journey through the Paths of the Dead, so even his complaints were a welcome change. Gimli had been mortified by his previous fear but the elf did not doubt the stouthearted dwarf's bravery. Most men would have turned back in the face of that fear, but Gimli had conquered his enough to keep going. Even now, Legolas knew he was still more concerned by the King of the Dead then he was with their 'break-neck speed' as he put it.

"Gimli, I assure you, I know what I am doing. I am an elf and we are naturally blessed with the ability to ride horses faster than a dwarf can find precious gems," Legolas quipped.

"You need to focus more on what is in front of you than trying to prove Elven superiority to me," Gimli shot back, clinging to the elf as his horse veered to avoid the horse before them.

As exhaustion began to overtake the horses and riders as well, they finally reached the Hill of Erech just before midnight. The inky blackness of the night fit the mood of those present as they approached the black Numenorian stone, brought here by Isildur himself. When the company halted before it, Elrohir gave Aragorn a silver horn upon which he blew.

The echo of ghostly horns answered him, the tumultuous wind blowing down from the mountain. All around them, Laurëanna could feel the host of the forgotten men of the mountain and it chilled her to the bone. Elladan held her closer and she welcomed his presence as she heard the whispers among the dead. Her eyes wide, she watched in awe as Aragorn dismounted and stood before the stone. He seemed to have changed since this morning and she saw before her the Heir of Elendil, last hope of the Numenor that remained in these lands.

Aragorn cried out in a great voice, "Oathbreakers, why have ye come?"

And a voice was heard out of the night that answered him, as if from far away: "To fulfill our oath and have peace."

Then Aragorn said, "The hour is come at last. Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart for ever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."

Halbarad unfurled the great standard he carried, but in the darkness, Laurëanna could not see the markings. There was no answer from the Army of the Dead, no whispers among them, but she felt them still, as did the others.

Dismounting, Elladan then turned to help Laurëanna down. She felt weak with the events of the day and sighed tiredly. Feeling a hand on her elbow, she did not need to look up to know it was Elrohir. He led her away from Elladan's horse and to where the others were making camp near the stone. Keeping some distance from the men, Elrohir spread out a blanket and pulled her to sit down beside him. She looked at him for a long time and when she appeared about to speak he shook his head.

"Rest Laurëanna," he whispered, urging her to lie down.

Elrohir knew he would not sleep much this night and watched as Legolas, Gimli, and Elladan joined them. Everyone was too tired to even notice the hard ground beneath them. They were merely relieved to have stopped for the night. Legolas nodded to the twins, a silent agreement that he would keep first watch. Elladan, who was on Laurëanna's other side, looked at his brother for a moment before lying facing the other direction, giving the two of them what little privacy he could.

Lying back, Elrohir stared at the sky trying to fall asleep but he was too alert. The weariness in his body was nothing compared to how drained he felt emotionally. The Paths of the Dead had taken a toll on all those present, but the elves felt the restlessness of the spirits more strongly than the men did. Glancing over at Laurëanna, he watched her for a minute thinking she was asleep but soon he felt her fingers intertwine with his as the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. He could not help but feel comforted seeing her beside him. Eventually she was so worn out she fell into a light sleep under his watchful gaze and he was amazed at how peaceful she looked despite the dread in the air.

How was it possible that she was able to be so innocent yet so strong, he wondered. It amazed him how truly naïve and vulnerable she seemed, yet King Thranduil trusted her enough to send her this far from her home. Something was not right about her story. Why would the Mirkwood warriors that escorted her to Rohan leave her alone at Helm's Deep, not even knowing for certain that Legolas was there? From the information he had gathered from the others, it did not seem possible that she was telling them the whole truth yet neither Gandalf nor Legolas seemed to question her. That fact baffled Elrohir even more. And now, Elladan appeared to believe in her without question as well. What had transpired between her and his brother that eased all of Elladan's doubts? Granted, Elrohir was the more suspicious of the two of them, but his brother was no fool. Looking at her now, Elrohir wanted more than anything in Arda to know what secrets this beautiful elleth was hiding.

_"Laurëanna, wake up. You have slept far too long," Rumil said with a chuckle. _

_"Rumil what are you doing here?" Laurëanna said, gazing at him intently. _

_"Why do you think I am here? Where else would I be? Besides, I knew you would follow me," he laughed and jumped up suddenly. Turning away from her, he began to run down the beach and Laurëanna jumped up to chase after him. Soon she caught up to him and, grabbing his arm, she pulled him to a stop. Gray eyes looked down at her with amusement. "Why can you not see what is right before you?" _

_"Rumil, stop speaking in riddles. Where is everyone? Where are Elrohir and my parents?" Laurëanna looked around and noticed that the two of them were the only ones anywhere in sight. In fact, all of Alqualondë seemed empty. Suddenly filled with terror, she began to back away from him, expecting him to turn into Sauron or some other evil creature any moment now. _

_"Silly child, they are waiting for you. You need to pay attention to me now," Rumil said, his face becoming serious. "Things are as they should be now but you cannot interfere in what must happen, even if it is something that you wish would not." _

_"What do you mean?" she asked confused. _

_"I mean, there are those who must die and you cannot interfere. Things have changed and are as they should be, but you cannot stop what must happen. Trust in Eru, Laurëanna and remember, all things happen, as they should. You cannot stop death," Rumil said quietly, his eyes sadly watching her. _

_Laurëanna looked down at her feet as the tide swept over her ankles, thinking about what he was saying. Suddenly she realized he was warning her she would lose someone and said, "No! Not Elrohir!" _

_When she realized she was alone, she began screaming for Rumil. _

Elrohir felt Laurëanna stirring in her sleep and reached out to stroke her forehead. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him in shock. Thinking she was merely disturbed by the shadows, he smiled gently and pulled her closer to him. Resting his forehead on hers, he whispered, "All is well, Laurëanna. You are safe."

"Elrohir, promise me," Laurëanna began, then stopped her eyes drinking in the sight of him. "Promise me, you will not leave me."

Stunned by her brazen comment, he did not answer for a moment, his mind racing. Without realizing his own intent, he whispered back, "I will not leave you willingly."

Not understanding all that had transpired so quickly, Elrohir merely held her and let himself be soothed by her presence. When the danger was over, he would sort through his feelings for her, but now he simply enjoyed the peace she brought him, even if it was only for a brief time. They did not sleep for the rest of the night, she because she feared another nightmare; he because he was too aware of what lingered in the shadows of the night.

Galadriel felt a sense of foreboding wash over her as she rose from her bed. Trying not to disturb Celeborn, she walked out of their room and began to descend the stairs to her mirror. She was uneasy, but these days, that was not unusual. But this threat in her mind felt closer. Someone she cared about was in grave danger, she sensed it; Elrohir and Elladan perhaps or even Arwen, someone very close to her heart. Filling the vessel with water, she then watched the mirror closely for a long time waiting for some image to appear.

After nothing was shown to her for a long time, Galadriel began to grow more concerned. Just as she was about to lose hope, an image of her daughter formed in the water. Surprised, Galadriel watched her daughter for a moment, noticing how happy and at peace she seemed. She was talking to the twins as well as an elleth with long golden hair and after laughing at something the elleth had said, Celebrían hugged the younger elf tightly. For a moment, her daughter's eyes seemed to be looking directly at Galadriel. Pulling away, the elleth looked directly at her as well and smiled.

Before she had long to ponder the meaning of this vision, the mirror began to change again. The images moved swiftly and blended together, one overlapping another, so fast that she could not comprehend all that she was seeing. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the images disappeared and the water rippled lightly, but showed her nothing further. Frustrated she waited for a while before realizing that the mirror would reveal nothing further. This was the first time none of what she had seen made sense to her. Who was the elleth with Celebrían and the twins? They obviously were not in Middle Earth so it was not a vision of the past. The other images were even more disturbing. She had seen a battle at Dol Guldur, but the pieces of this puzzle were unclear to her.

"What is it, Melethrilen?" Celeborn's voice was soft, but it still startled her.

"I am not certain," Galadriel answered honestly. Her husband looked at her for a moment, his head tilted in confusion and concern. Walking to him, she allowed him to draw her into his embrace. Celeborn always helped to calm her mind. Closing her eyes, she mentally replayed the images, trying to make sense of them. Suddenly she looked up at him and said, "Melethen, I think the time has come to make plans to attack Dol Guldur and we need King Thranduil's assistance. The elves of Lóthlórien and Mirkwood need to unite to succeed in its destruction."

"What?" Celeborn asked confused. "Now? Before we know if the One Ring has been destroyed?"

"That is what I saw. The combined attack of Mirkwood and Lóthlórien on Dol Guldur," Galadriel replied. "And once the Ring has been destroyed, some of my power will fade as well so it make sense now."

Running his fingers through his hair, Celeborn thought of many questions but knew that she had not lead him astray in ages. Finally, he sighed, "Before I alert the captains, can you at least tell me if we will win this battle?" At her laugh, he shook his head, "Of course not, you never know the actual outcome of things."

"My lord, that would take all of the joy and surprise out of our life," Galadriel said with a smile.

At dawn, the Grey Company was awake and preparing to ride. No one had slept much and the tension in the air was thick. Laurëanna watched Elrohir and Elladan talking quietly with Legolas and thought back to her dreams. Surely Rumil did not mean Elrohir would die. Besides, it was merely a nightmare. There was no meaning to it other than that, she tried to reassure herself.

"Are you well, my lady?" Laurëanna jumped when she heard Halbarad's voice from behind her. Smiling gently, the man said, "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you."

"I am more easily startled today than normal," she grinned. "I think it is the company we are keeping."

"Yes. I do not think anyone feels more comfortable with the Army of the Dead around, no matter which side their weapons are on," Halbarad replied back with a wink. Glancing around, he lowered his voice further, "But do not forget, they are needed to fight this battle against Sauron."

"Yes, I am well aware how important they are," she whispered in reply. If only he knew how critical their aid was, she thought to herself.

"Good morning, Halbarad, Laurëanna," Aragorn nodded to each of them. "Did you rest at all last night, Laurëanna?"

"Yes, I think I was one of the few that did manage to sleep," she nodded. With an impish grin, she said, "It takes more than a few ghosts to keep me awake if I am tired enough."

Aragorn smiled tiredly. "You were blessed with that good fortune then. We should depart soon Halbarad." " Nodding once more to Laurëanna, he walked to his horse.

"He is a very strong man to continue on after what he has been through," Laurëanna said watching Aragorn walk away. "I hope that strength continues for I fear today will be another test on his will."

"There is no test that could break his will. Do not fear my lady. Aragorn is strong enough," Halbarad reassured her.

"Yes. He will be a good king, I know," Laurëanna answered without thinking.

"You know? Did you have another vision?" Halbarad asked.

Quickly, Laurëanna smiled and shook her head. "No, merely an observation on the strength of his character."

"Aye. It is time to depart. Stay safe, my lady."

"Yes, Halbarad, you do as well," Laurëanna said. She tried hard to remember what had happened to Halbarad in the past but could not remember his fate after the battle of Minas Tirith.

"What is it Laurëanna?" Legolas asked, seeing her struggling not to panic.

"Legolas," her voice dropping to an anguished whisper. "My memory…something is wrong."

Pulling her away from the horses, hoping that no one would notice, Legolas whispered back, "What do you mean something is wrong?"

"I cannot remember details of what happened in Middle Earth during the battle at Minas Tirith. Things I used to know, I do not remember anymore. I thought it was merely one or two things, but there are many details I do not remember, huge blanks spots in my memory of that battle."

Legolas tried to comprehend what she was saying and calm her at the same time. "Laurëanna, I am certain you are merely tired. You have too much to concern you now and it is affecting your memories."

"No, Legolas. I can remember vivid details of everything I was told about that battle except for certain people's part in it. It is like…I cannot explain it…it is as if they were never there or their part in my memory has been erased," Laurëanna replied, almost hysterically.

Legolas was quiet for a long time before saying, "Perhaps you cannot remember because their part in the battle has changed. The Valar never told you that all of your memories would stay with you, only that you would remember your past in Aman. Those who were there during those battles told you what happened in Middle Earth. It was not something you experienced personally. Perhaps as the events are changed or a person's life is altered enough, you will forget those memories"

Laurëanna looked at him with even more panic in her eyes. "Legolas, I cannot remember all of the details that Elrohir and Elladan told me about that battle specifically. Everything they told me after leaving Rohan…I cannot remember."

_ooOOoo_

_  
__Even more author's Notes: The following were direct quotes from the book Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. _

_"Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way." ROTK, Chapter 11 - The Passing of Grey Company _

_"The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead is come upon us!" ROTK, Chapter 11 - The Passing of Grey Company _

_Aragorn cried out in a great voice, "Oathbreakers, why have ye come?" _

_And a voice was heard out of the night that answered him, as if from far away: "To fulfill our oath and have peace." _

_Then Aragorn said, "The hour is come at last. Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart for ever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." ROTK, Chapter 11 - The Passing of Grey Company _


	12. 11: Hollow and Bewildered

Author's Notes - Thanks for the great reviews. Thanks to Elliska, my wonderful beta. Thanks to Vlad for letting me bounce it off her first too. Mostly, thanks to Rhapsody for her advice, support, and also planting a huge plot bunny in my mind. You truly rock Rhaps! A writer couldn't ask for a better cheerleader either.

* * *

_22nd day of February __  
__Fourth Age, Year 79 __  
__Imladris, Middle Earth_

_The dark lord seethed in silence as he stood in the library of Imladris. His moment of triumph over the elves had once again been thwarted._

_The Witch King, along with two of the Nazgul, approached him hesitantly. "My Lord, the village is empty of all elves. It appears they left some weeks ago," The Witch King said, his disgust for the elves apparent._

_"I know," Sauron replied, his deep voice calm despite his rage._

_The silence in the room was heavy as all waited to hear his next command. The orcs raiding the halls of the elven home were the only sounds that could be heard and the anticipation weighed heavily on the Nazgul. A man or elf would cower before Sauron, his presence alone enough to strike fear in the bravest of hearts. The whole room filled with his darkness and, if the Nazgul were not malovent, black hearted beings, they would find it difficult to spend much time in Sauron's company. All living things withdrew from the evil that permeated every molecule of air, causing anything with goodness in their hearts to cower under the weight of it._

_"Send two of your company to Saruman. Tell him to begin the full force attack on Mithlond. The elves are at the harbor, preparing to sail for Aman. He must prevent that but make clear to him, do not destroy any of their ships. We will leave here and travel to the Gray Havens as well," Sauron told the Witch King._

_After two Nazgul were dispatched on Fell Beasts to go to the former Shire, where Saruman had a smaller army, the Witch King and one of his men return to find Sauron had moved towards Lord Elrond's desk and was now holding a bottle of Miruvor that had been left behind in the elves departure. Sauron could still remember the fragrant liquid well from his days living amongst the elves of Eregion. He also knew how it had burned when he drank it last, like a fire in his stomach. The potent drink had the power to renew strength in the elves, but to someone as dark as he, that power burned and weakened him. Slowly he turned the bottle over to pour its contents onto the paper that remained on the desk. After a few moments, the liquid began to sizzle and he felt almost amused by the fact that it appeared to move away from him. The power to destroy anything he touched with his own darkness always was a source of great pride to him, even something as small as an Elven cordial was no exception. Calmly he turned to the Witch King._

_"Burn everything to the ground. I can barely stand the stench of those self-righteous First Born. Set a blaze so high that the free people left in Middle Earth know that the Elves have departed. Elrond and Galadriel have abandoned Middle Earth, like cowards, rather than fight me," Sauron said dropping the bottle to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. "Elves have grown weak over the ages. What I would not give for a battle like the ones of the First Age again. These hollow victories have grown tiring."_

_Nodding, the Nazgul moved to tell the orcs to begin the burning of Rivendell. Sauron stayed a moment longer before he gave his last command to the Witch King and stormed from the room._

_"We leave for the Havens after the fires have been set. They cannot face the forces of our armies along with Saruman's. There are too few of them left. I will crush Galadriel's heart in my hand before I will see her escape me again."_

_ooOOoo_

_Cirdan watched Elrond's face with concern. He had become quiet and his face had grown paler in the last few moments. The glass he was holding appeared about to snap in two under the force of his grip._

_"Elrond, what is it?" he asked._

_The other elf appeared not to even hear him and the silence was maddening. Before he could ask again, he heard Galadriel drop the book she was holding, causing everyone to jump at the loud clatter it made when it hit the stone floor of Cirdan's study. The Teleri lord jumped from his seat to rush to her side when he saw the look of sheer horror cross her face. Her beautiful eyes were full of terror and pain that cut him to the quick._

_"What is wrong?" Cirdan asked again, more forcefully as he held Galadriel's arm and guided her to his chair._

_"Rivendell is gone," Elrond said quietly. "Sauron is coming here. Now."_

_Feeling both anger and sorrow so overwhelming it almost took away his breath, Cirdan shook his head in disbelief. The elves of Rivendell had arrived a couple of weeks prior to depart for Valinor after scouts had seen movement from Sauron's forces in their direction. The trip had been hard on everyone. The elves had too few left to properly guard the whole party so they had suffered two orc attacks and lost a few good warriors during the journey. Elrond had sent most of the remaining elves with Erestor a few years before, only keeping the best warriors in Middle Earth as they continued to try to determine the location of Gandalf. Once they knew he was in Minas Morgul, they wanted to rescue him but soon realized it was not possible. Eventually it was clear they could not delay any longer and when Sauron's armies were obviously planning a large-scale attack, Elrond and Galadriel began preparations to leave Rivendell for good before Saruman and Sauron surrounded them completely. The plan was for them to depart from the Havens in two weeks time._

_"We need to prepare to depart from here before they get here from Rivendell," Cirdan said simply._

_"Saruman's forces can, and mostly likely, will be here too sooner," Galadriel pointed out._

_"Then we will have to move quickly. The ships for the Rivendell elves have already begun loading supplies. Tomorrow we will begin loading the supplies for the rest of us. We will have to burn the remaining ships and all of the building materials, to prevent them from falling into Sauron's hands," Cirdan replied._

_Galadriel closed her eyes and lowered her head. A flood of memories, ages old, overwhelmed her. Fleeing to Valinor now felt much like it had when she left there ages before._

_"We will assist you in that, my friend," Elrond reassured him._

_"No, you and Galadriel have enough to burden your minds with. There are more of my people than your own, we can move quickly and be prepared to leave two to three days after your departure, long before Sauron would have time to arrive from Rivendell."_

_"And the Nazgul?" Galadriel asked quietly._

_"Sauron will keep his fiercest warriors with him. He will assume that we will be caught off guard," Elrond reassured her. "He no longer sees us as a threat to him so he will not rush to prevent us from leaving. In his mind, we are all together here at the Havens, waiting for him to slaughter us all."_

_"If we do not depart in time, he will," Galadriel said, rising slowly and walking to the window to watch the boats in the harbor._

_Elrond sensed her unease and wished he could say something to comfort her. Even as his thoughts were in turmoil, his two sons entered the room in a rush._

_"Scouts from the Shire are reporting the skies are beginning to darken even more," Elrohir said._

_Everyone in the room knew that orcs could not travel in direct sunlight, so Saruman and Sauron both darkened the skies before a large-scale attack to allow them to move faster. Elrond looked at Galadriel and she nodded quietly. Once again, his eyes wandered to the face of one of his oldest and dearest friends. Cirdan gave him a slight smile._

_Turning back to his sons, Elrond said, "Have everyone prepare to leave. Work in shifts throughout the night and day. We need to depart soon. Do not take anything that is not required."_

_Elrohir opened his mouth to ask a question but seeing his father's eyes, he quickly snapped it shut. More was going on that Elrond was saying but he knew that Atar would tell him when the time was right, and not before. Elladan sensed the unspoken words as well, but both merely nodded and left the room. Two of Cirdan's warriors were coming in as they left and both overheard their orders._

_"Begin loading supplies on the boats. Do not take anything that can be spared."_

_ooOOoo__  
__Galadriel stood on the balcony of her room in silence watching the boats burning on the water. She had seen this before, a sight she hoped to never see again. The past days had blurred one into another and she no longer knew how many days ago their plans had been made. The boats they needed were ready to depart in the morning. Cirdan's ships were close to being fully loaded with supplies as well. There were only two boats that were empty and were not being burned, spares being partially stocked with supplies in the event something happened to one of the others._

_"Are you well?" Elrohir said from the doorway._

_"Elrohir, come. I want you to see this." Galadriel said as she turned to look at him._

_Standing beside her, Elrohir watched in disgust the flames raging through the beautiful Teleri ships. "Why would you want me to see this? I would rather not have this memory to add to the bad memories I already have of this place."_

_"This is not the first time elves have set fire to these beautiful boats," Galadriel said softly. "But this time is as powerful as the last to me. Do you know why?"_

_Shaking his head, Elrohir turned to look at her. Even in the darkness, she was radiant and he always felt her reaching out to his fëa to sooth the constant turmoil inside him._

_"When Fëanor burned the ships, it was a sign of the division of the First Born. Now, we burn these ships because we are united in our cause. Sindarin, Noldo, Teleri, all the races of Elves are now one. We fight as one," she said._

_"But we are not fighting. We are fleeing," Elrohir argued._

_"Is that how you see it Elrohir?" Galadriel asked intently. "Fëanor saw our fight with Morgoth as the only way to regain the Silmarils. In his mind, the blood spilled during the kinslayings was justified. His actions were not in the best interest of the elves, but in his own. Can you, knowing our history, not see that the lives of elves are not worth the fight over this land? We have Valinor, the Undying Lands…"_

_"But what of the other races of Middle Earth? What of men and the dwarves? There are so few left, they need our help to protect them from being destroyed," Elrohir said angrily. "We are abandoning them."_

_Galadriel felt his sorrow even stronger than his anger, but knew that until he left Middle Earth behind, he could not begin to heal. "Elrohir, I know how hard this is for you, for Elladan. We all feel guilt for what we have to do, but we have to prevent Sauron from destroying the remaining elves of Middle Earth. The men and dwarves must work together to defend their lands or they will…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her words hanging in the air. Both knew the outcome if the remaining free people of Middle Earth did not find some way to defeat Sauron._

_Elrohir shook his head as he watched another boat being set on fire. Flames leapt into the air as he silently left the balcony. Galadriel did not try to stop him because she knew there was nothing more she could say to ease his pain._

_Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Aman. Could she heal her tattered fëa when she returned to the blessed land? She was leaving behind so many memories, some good, some horrifying. She could still remember the first time she set foot on Middle Earth and now, after spending most of her life here, she was leaving, without her husband and her daughter, without Arwen. But at least she still had Elrohir and Elladan and she knew that soon, she would see Celebrían again. She would make sure that her grandsons would be with her when she first saw her daughter again. Galadriel knew she could not ease Celebrían's pain from the loss of Arwen or her beloved father, but Galadriel would bring her sons and her husband back to her, Eru willing. _

_ooOOoo_

_  
__Cirdan paced the dock as he waited for the final reports of Saruman's troops. He knew their time was quickly running out. Already they had been delayed a few days, due to a storm damaging one of his boats, forcing them to unpack it and reload the supplies on one of the remaining ships. Elrond and Galadriel were safely away on their way to Aman and his boats would join them on the sea soon._

_"My lord," he heard an astonished voice to his side and he looked up._

_"Eru, no," Cirdan whispered to himself as he saw the Corsair ships on the horizon._

_As the dawning horror set upon the Elf lord, he heard the shrieks of the Nazgul's fell beasts flying overhead. Sauron's attack had begun and the elves had not anticipated the dreaded pirates being part of it._

_Ossë carried the news to Ulmo reluctantly: the Grey Havens was overrun with orcs and there was no sign of Cirdan or the elves. Elrond and Galadriel's ships were being closely watched by the Maia now to assure safe passage for the final crossing, as Ulmo brought the news to Manwë. With a heavy heart, Manwë called together all of the Ainur in the Ring of Doom._

_ooOOoo_

_Glorfindel opened the door to see Thranduil and Erestor. The look in both their eyes told him that this was not a social call. Their faces showed they had brought tragic news._

_"We have just left Eönwë. He had news from the Valar," Thranduil said solemnly. "Perhaps you should call Indil in here as well."_

_Glorfindel held Indil as the tears overwhelmed her after the other elves' departure. The news that the remaining elves of Middle Earth were sailing to Aman was a relief, but knowing that the Grey Havens was lost, including Cirdan and his people, was devastating to them all, especially Indil. Glorfindel tried his best to comfort her, but he knew that no words could ease this pain. He was relieved to know that Elrond, Galadriel, and the twins had survived and would soon arrive in Aman, but he too mourned Cirdan. He prayed that Ulmo and Ossë would carry the remaining elves safely home to their families. For hours, he held his wife tightly until she finally ran out of tears._

_ooOOoo_

_He watched her through the windows as she stood amongst the colorful blooms of her mother's gardens. The sun was glistening in her hair, making her look as if she wore a halo of light. Many said she looked like him with her long golden hair, but he saw so much of her beautiful mother in her as well. She was elegant and graceful, with a sweet, innocent face. Her eyes, like his, were deep blue yet hers had not seen the horrors his had._

_He smiled as he watched her try to lure the geese from a nearby pond away from the flowers rather than using his approach of chasing them off. As if sensing him watching her, she looked back at him and laughed, knowing he thought she was too compassionate with the creatures that had destroyed a lot of the garden._

_Her heart was warm and overflowing with love. She was witty and had a wicked sense of humor to go with her beautiful and infectious laugh. To him, she was perfect, a vision of love and beauty: full of joy and laughter unknown to him before her. He had never known he could possibly love someone so much._

_"Melethen, we must tell her soon." Indil came from behind him, placing her hand on his arm. He continued to stand wordlessly before the window._

_"Melethrilen, I will tell her. Just allow me one more moment of peace before I delve back into the horror of it all. I cannot even stand the thought of it, much less to speak of it." Shaking his head, he sighed, "I wish my daughter could stay untouched by the evil of Middle Earth forever."_

_"Glorfindel that cannot be. She has been very blessed in her life to not have had to suffer as we have, but she needs to know what happened. The sadness is now felt in the wind. She knows something is horribly wrong but she believes you would tell her if she should know." Indil kissed him gently. "She trusts you to tell her. Do not think you can protect her from all that has happened. It is not possible."_

_Glorfindel watched his daughter for a moment longer. He knew his wife was correct. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see Rivendell again. Soon, the visions would become horrific and he could bear it no more. Looking at his child, he could almost forget that it had happened. For her, it was as if it never had._

_"Would you prefer if I spoke of this with Laurëanna?" Indil offered._

_Glorfindel smiled slightly and shook his head. Pulling Indil to him, he rested his forehead on hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They both just stood silently for a moment comforted with each other's presence. Sighing, he pulled away and she looked at him sympathetically._

_He turned and walked to the patio doorway. He had put this off far too long. It was time._

**_Middle Earth is no more. All that once had been was now destroyed and blackness covered the land._**

**Hollow and Bewildered**

9th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Tarlang's Neck, Middle Earth

Elrohir watched Laurëanna's conversation with Legolas from his horse. He could see she was getting very upset and wondered what had happened in the short time she was away from his side.

"What is it brother?" Elladan spoke softly watching the other two elves as well. "She seems very distraught. Should I ask what you have done?"

"Me?" Elrohir exclaimed and then realized his brother was teasing him. "She is very…emotional, is she not? I am not used to such frequent mood swings from ellith."

"Perhaps it is the fact that she is in the middle of a haunted road being followed by a dead army," Gimli said as he came up behind them.

Elladan smirked at his brother since it was clear that the dwarf felt that he was defending Laurëanna from insult.

"Gimli, you are most likely correct. Females are never known for being calm in the face of danger," Elladan said with a wink.

"I am certain grandmother would love to hear you say that," Elrohir pointed out. "Forgive us Gimli, we are used to more rational elleth such as our grandmother, Lady Galadriel."

Seeing the look in the dwarf's eyes, Elrohir had to choke back a laugh. "Aye, Lady Galadriel is no mere elf maiden though. She is a rare gem, a powerful queen," Gimli spoke in reverant tones.

"I think we are ready," Legolas said as he rode up.

Laurëanna was quiet and Elrohir held his hand out to help her on his horse, ignoring the looks from the others. She was so distracted, she did not even think about how surprised everyone else was and Elrohir frankly did not care what they thought. Turning his horse, he began to follow the other riders as they began their journey down to Tarlang's Neck. The morning was still cold enough to see their breath and everyone had once again lapsed into quiet during the hard journey. At least the Paths of the Dead were behind them now, but also behind them rode the ghosts of damned men, and that was an uneasy feeling for all.

After riding in silence for hours, Elrohir attempted to find out what had upset Laurëanna earlier, but she evaded all questions until he finally gave up for now. He could see she was still very concerned about something, her eyes showed that she was a million leagues away from here and he was concerned that she would not be able to survive this journey.

"Where is everyone?" she asked suddenly. Barely aware of their surroundings until the afternoon, she was surprised that the areas they were traveling through were mostly deserted.

"I am certain the men have gone to war, perhaps to Minas Tirith even. The rest of the people have most likely fled to the hills. Word will have traveled quickly that the men of the mountain are traveling with us," Elrohir explained.

"What a horrible place this is," she said, mainly to herself.

Laurëanna could not help but miss the beauty of her home more and more each day in Middle Earth. Everything was so dreadful and empty here;there was so much destruction. She closed to her eyes and tried to think back to Tirion to pass the time.

They stopped for the night at Calembel, a town that was above the fords of the River Ciril. The town was deserted, like the rest of Lamedon appeared to be so far. Aragorn set out watches and they made camp for the night. Needing a walk after such a long ride, Laurëanna offered to take the horses to get fresh water.

"I will come with you," Elrohir said, taking the reins from Elladan and Legolas as well.

When they reached a small tributary of the river, Laurëanna smiled at him and said, "Would you mind too horribly if I cleaned myself up as well?"

"Of course not, but I cannot leave you alone," Elrohir said, uncomfortably.

"I know," she nodded. Realizing how awkward this was for him, she said, "Perhaps you could just turn your back?"

"Well…I supposed, but there could be something dangerous…"

"I will be careful and fast, I assure you," she said.

Perhaps it was her exhaustion and the strain of the journey was making her somewhat emotional, but she had to try hard not to giggle at her husband being worried about seeing her undressed. She managed to not tell him that it was not something he had not seen thousands of times before. Using the horses to shield her from the eyes of the other men, she began to remove her boots and leggings.

"I believe I have a clean shirt in my saddle bag," Elrohir offered. He walked to the horse and still not turning around he pulled the shirt from it, and handed it over his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said taking it gratefully and resisting the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

Laurëanna sang softly as she did the best she could to bathe in the cold water of the creek. Deciding she might not get another chance again, she washed her hair as well, wishing she still had the fancy soaps that Eowyn had given her. But just rinsing away with grime and dust made her feel better. Putting on his shirt that was much too large, she felt very nostalgic for the many times she had worn his clothing in their house or on the beach. When she was finished, she came up behind him and smiled at his obvious attempts to give her privacy.

"I am finished," she said and he turned to her.

Both of them were quiet as they looked at one another. After a moment, Laurëanna reached up and gently touched his cheek. Her hand was cold from the water and he covered it with his own, still staring intently in her eyes.

"We should return to the camp," he whispered, but made no move to leave. Instead he put his other hand on her neck, pulling her closer to him.

'Oh Valar, this is not the time for this,' Elrohir thought before he lowered his lips to hers.

His kiss was tender and Laurëanna wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. Lightly caressing her lips with his own, Elrohir heard her moan softly and it sent desire shooting through his body. Unable to resist, his kiss deepened, his tongue tasting her sweet mouth. His hands moved to her back and he held her tightly, her tongue teasing his as her fingers tangled in his hair. Despite the fact that he knew it was completely impossible and irrational, he felt the sense that all of this was so familiar to him. He felt like he had done this many times.

Laurëanna's heart soared when he kissed her and everything else faded from her mind. Her husband was falling in love with her again and she knew that their love was stronger than anything else; that it would survive all. As she immersed herself in his kiss, she was struck by the blinding realization that she could lose him in a few days and she unintentionally pulled away from him.

Thinking she regretted him kissing her, Elrohir said, "Forgive me, Laurëanna. I did not…"

"No. I did not mean…I mean, I did want you to kiss me. I…heard something," Laurëanna said, desperately trying to think of a plausible excuse that wouldn't sound like a rejection.

"Where?" Elrohir said instantly alert. "We should go back to camp now." Taking her hand and the reins of the horses, he led her back to the camp, onguard for whatever it was she heard. Laurëanna followed him, regretting that she had destroyed the magical moment with her fear of what might happen to him.

_ooOOoo_

The next couple of days bled one into another for Laurëanna. They traveled non-stop it seemed and she grew more and more frustrated that they would not arrive in Minas Tirith in time to change the outcome. What if she had given up everything in her life to do this and failed? What if she faltered in her path enough to have changed things for the worse? Each day she grew more despondent and withdrawn, even to Legolas and Elrohir.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts and concerns as they traveled through Gondor towards the port side town of Pelargir. Aragorn had learned that Lord Angbor was fighting a battle with the men of Umbar and Harad in Linhir and pushed his company to rush to his aid. Everyone fled before them, the word spreading that the Army of the Dead traveled with them. Being surrounded by the dead army was affecting most of those in the Gray Company as well. The day was dark and gray with no sun showing through the mist. The mood was somber and most of the riders did not speak for hours on end, even the usually talkative Gimli. Each dealt with their fears in their own ways. Legolas did not fear them, but he was concerned about their effects on the others and the fate of his former companions in the Fellowship so he was silent as the well. Despite his concern that they would not arrive in time to Gondor, Aragorn grew sterner each passing hour. Those observing him felt reassured by his brave and regal demeanor.

Laurëanna felt a quiet satisfaction as she watched Aragorn developing into the king she knew him to be in the tales. She knew in her heart that Elrond would be most proud of his foster son at this moment. Even if things did not change to save Middle Earth, she knew that Estel would lead Gondor heroically.

_ooOOoo_

Dosing off at one point, Laurëanna was startled awake to the noises of a battle. They had reached the fords of the River Gilrain near Linhir where Lord Angbor and his men were engaged in a fierce battle. Chaos began to spread through the battle at their arrival with the Army of the Dead. Both the forces of good and evil began to flee before them. Laurëanna could sense as well as see the ghost soldiers around them, sometimes following them, others passing before them, their banners barely seen in the gloom.

Turning to glance at Elrohir, Laurëanna was taken aback by his fierce demeanor. She had never seen him this way, even along the Paths of the Dead. This was Elrohir, the Elven warrior, not her husband in Aman who had left all his battles behind in Middle Earth. Swallowing hard, she finally spoke to him.

"Elrohir, what will happen now?"

"If we join the fight, I want you to stay with one of the riders who will keep you safe. I do not want to risk your…" Elrohir began as he tried to decide the best course of action for her safety.

"Elrohir, I can fight. I know how to defend myself and am quite skilled with a sword," Laurëanna argued weakly.

Even though she knew how to fight, in her heart, she was afraid that her skills would not be enough in the face of the deadly Haradrim and Umbar warriors. Her training had been given to her by those who loved her not ones who wished their death above all else.

"No. I cannot worry that you have not overestimated your skills and will end up on the end of one of their blades," Elrohir said sternly in a voice that warned her against any arguments.

In the end, there was no need for further discussion. Their foes, along with most of the men of Lamedon, fled in terror and dismay of the King of the Dead. Only one remained: Lord Angbor.

Then Aragorn said to Angbor their captain who alone stayed to meet him, "Behold! I am not the King of the Dead, but the Heir of Isildur, and I live yet for a while. Follow me, if you wish to see the end of this darkness and the downfall of Mordor."

And Angbor answered, "I will gather all men that I may, and follow after you swiftly."

After Aragorn and Lord Angbor met and discussed their plans, Angbor rode off to gather his men while the Gray Company took a much-needed rest. Riding away from the battle carnage, they made camp for the night a little way up the river. Laurëanna dismounted with Elrohir's help and felt the fatigue of the days of riding so hard in her whole body. She and Legolas walked to gather firewood and he asked her how she was.

"Afraid. Worried. Relieved. I feel many conflicting emotions I suppose but I am so tired now I cannot form a complete thought," Laurëanna said with a grin. "I think that is best so that I do not fall to my knees and cry like a baby when I remember how close I came to having to test my sword arm."

Legolas chuckled. "I think if you were to cry now a few of the riders might throttle you."

"Yes, I know. Most likely my own husband," Laurëanna laughed. "It is best if I do not focus on the whole story and perform simple functions such as remaining on my feet and awake long enough to finally eat real food. If I have another piece of Lembas, I fear I might go mad. What I would not give for a glass of Miruvor right now."

"Not a glass but perhaps a swallow or two would suffice?" Elladan said walking towards them with a canteen in his hand.

"Is that what I hope it is?" Laurëanna asked with excitement.

"As you wished," he smiled as he handed her the canteen.

Drinking a few swallows of the precious liquid, Laurëanna felt tingling in her blood as it coursed through her body. She passed it to Legolas with a grin.

"Elladan, I cannot believe you had that with you all along and did not mention it," she admonished him playfully.

"I knew this would be a hard journey and wanted to save it until it was most needed. I think Estel appreciated it as much as you did. He said he felt like a new man," Elladan replied.

"This means he will drive us that much harder tomorrow morning," Laurëanna frowned. "I need to enjoy the respite while we have it I suppose."

The three elves rejoined the others and, after a meal of venison, everyone began to drift off to sleep. Still somewhat restless, Elrohir took Laurëanna's hand and led her away from the fire.

They walked in silence, the darkness swallowing them as they drifted further away from the camp. Absentmindedly, Elrohir lightly stroked her hand with his thumb, which soothed her more than the cherished Miruvor had. Stopping, he turned to her and drew her closer, her presence filling him with a sense of comfortable familiarity. The past few days they had been within inches apart most of the time. He stroked her back while resting his forehead against her listening to her soft breathing.

"Laurëanna...you make me feel very comforted. I do not understand this affect you have on me. Is this some sort of spell you have cast?" he whispered huskily.

Shaking her head slightly, she replied, "No. I know no spell that could make us feel this way. Only one thing has this affect. Our fëar have found each other."

Elrohir's fingers trailed along her face as he thought of what all this meant. Was this love? This need to have her nearby, this reassurance by her mere closeness. He wished they were in Rivendell or Lothlorien, any place where he could sort through his emotions. Facing the upcoming battles and dangers that lay ahead, he could not trust his heart, his fëa, to not cling to her out of loneliness. Not willing to risk hurting her, he said nothing as he pulled away and began leading her back to the camp.

Laurëanna almost groaned in frustration that once again he was fighting his own feelings. Too tired to argue, she was silent and just enjoyed their few moments of privacy. Back in the camp, they both soon fell asleep, as they lay side by side yet still apart.

_ooOOoo_

_The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was the salty smell of the sea in the breeze. Laurëanna covered her ears against the shrieks that screamed above and tried to ascertain where she was, and when. Noticing the harbor nearby, she glanced into the sky and saw through the darkness, the outline of large beasts flying above, their piercing cries shooting fear straight into her heart. Fell beasts? Was she in Aman or Middle Earth she wondered as she stumbled through the passing elves who seemed completely unaware of her presence._

_No. She had never seen this place before in her life. These elves were not the Teleri of Alqualondë. Seeing the foul beasts that ran through the crowd slaughtering everyone in their path, Laurëanna lost all ability to move and stood in shocked horror, watching the scene before her. Swarthy men fought with the elves as well. Through the clamor she heard an authoritative voice calling out commands. Finally turning towards the voice, Laurëanna saw a silver haired bearded elf and knew at once she was in the Havens._

_This was her mother's home for centuries. Indil had told her so many tales of her years here that Laurëanna felt sickened by what remained of the elven stronghold. Flames tore through most of the buildings and there were so many elves lying scattered on the ground. The smell, sounds of the dying, and sight before her almost brought Laurëanna to her knees._

_"This is a dream. You need to wake up," she repeated over and over wanting to close her eyes and make it all disappear._

_Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by something and she sat on the ground staring at the stream of blood that flowed from her hand. Transfixed by the crimson trail it made, her thoughts drifted away for a moment._

_"Take him alive!"_

_Laurëanna heard an unearthly voice from behind her. She turned to see something that turned her blood cold; a Nazgul, one of the nine most feared of Sauron's army. This one was obviously the one with the authority so she knew that she faced the Witch King. Her face paling, she watched him walk towards the orcs and men that held Lord Cirdan struggling with all his might._

_Seeing the Witch King further intensified his fight and Cirdan began to yell at those holding him. "Cowards! Weak servants of Sauron! You surrendered your own wills to the Dark Lord rather than stand up to him, rather than fight him honorably."_

_Spitting in his face, one of the Corsair pirates said, "Be quiet elf. We cannot kill you, but that does not mean we will not make you wish for death. We serve Sauron because he is more powerful than all of the elves and men of this world. Even your precious Valar could not defeat him now."_

_The Witch King moved towards them and all grew silent except Cirdan who continued to curse the Corsairs and orcs as he fought to escape their grasp. Laurëanna wanted to help but she knew that she was only watching the past and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly the Witch King stopped and turned towards her. Staring right at her, he let out a shriek that was more terrifying than the Fell Beast's and she struggled to rise to her feet. Feeling hands grasping at her, she looked down and saw the elves surrounding her grabbing at her ankles and legs. Even though she recognized them as elves, she saw horrendously twisted faces and hallow eyes glaring back at her. Evil and blackness filled their fea as they continued to prevent her from standing. Screaming, Laurëanna kicked at them and struggled until she felt the darkness swallow her._

_Standing before her, the Witch King seemed to swallow all the light surrounding them and she felt a huge weight forcing her to fight for every breath._

_"Little one, do not fight what you cannot change. Did you honestly believe you could change what was meant to be? The Corsairs will slaughter your friends as they did these elves. Within days the forces of Mordor will defeat all the pitiful attempts to fight the darkness. Lord Sauron will have the Ring and the elves and men will taste the bitterness of defeat. Turn back and spare your life." From the direction of the Witch King came the evil spectral voice. Laurëanna covered her ears against the sound and his words. Two men reached for her and she screamed._

"The Corsairs!" Elrohir grabbed Laurëanna as she sat straight up trembling. Shocked at the terror in her eyes, he shook her awake. She recognized him and collapsed into his arms gasping for breath.

Aragorn had heard her screams and rushed over in time to hear her call out.

"The Corsairs? Did you have another vision Laurëanna?" he asked crouching beside Legolas who was now also by her side.

After catching her breath and realizing what her dream must mean, Laurëanna turned towards Aragorn, grabbing his arm, and pleading to him. "Yes I had a vision. Lord Aragorn, we must not ride to meet the Corsairs. We must reach Minas Tirith by another route."

* * *

_Taken from History of Middle earth, Part 8, War of the Ring, XII The Last Debate_

_'Then Aragorn said to Angbor their captain who alone stayed to meet him, "Behold! I am not the King of the Dead, but the Heir of Isildur, and I live yet for a while. Follow me, if you wish to see the end of this darkness and the downfall of Mordor."_

_And Angbor answered, "I will gather all men that I may, and follow after you swiftly." '_


	13. 12: Spellbound

_A/N: Thanks for my supporting cheerleaders and reviewers. And as always thanks to my wonderful beta, Elliksa._

* * *

**Elvish:**  
Naneth – mother  
Melethrilen - my beloved -feminine  
Meleth i guilen – love of my life  
Anar – sun

_18th day of April __  
__Fourth Age, Year 79 __  
__Aman_

_Celebrían felt tears running down her face as she watched Elrond and her sons step onto the dock. Seeing the weary looks on their faces and how much her children had changed was hard to bear. But the worst of it was the fact that one child, her daughter Arwen, was never coming home to her._

_"Naneth," Elladan said as he folded his arms around his mother. "You are such a pleasant sight to see."_

_"As are you," she smiled and then hugged Elrohir. "My sons, you will never know how much I missed you both."_

_When Elrond smiled at his wife, the tears flowed freely down both their faces as they embraced. "Melethrilen," he whispered as she sobbed into his robes._

_"Meleth i guilen," Celebrian said softly. "I thought this day would never come."_

_"Forgive me for…" Elrond began, but could not form the words expressing his deep regret and sense of failure about Arwen's death._

_"There is nothing to forgive," Celebrian said looking deep into his eyes. "You are not responsible for what happened. I am proud that you and Naneth did so much for the elves of Middle Earth. You both sacrificed dearly for others, but have done nothing to feel shame for."_

_"Our choices and actions cost you as well Melethen," Elrond sighed as he lowered his head. "I wish our reunion could be only one of joy and not reminders of our losses."_

_Celebrian shook her head and replied, "This is a joyous reunion." Kissing him gently, she then turned to see Lady Galadriel standing near her._

_"Naneth," Celebrian exclaimed with a smile and her mother smiled back at her. Feeling overwhelmed with relief and happiness, she walked to Galadriel and the two women embraced tightly. "I am overjoyed to see you again, Naneth."_

_"My dearest one," Galadriel smiled and stroked her daughters hair, holding her tightly. "Seeing your smile again soothes away so much sorrow."_

_"We have so much to talk about, but tonight I finally have my family home and I intend to spoil you all," Celebrian laughed. "Come, let us return to my…I mean, our house so you may rest."_

_Glancing along the beaches of Alqualondë as they departed the dock, Galadriel felt a surge of pain in her heart. Elrohir reached out and took her arm. "Do not think of the day you left here. A lot of time has passed and many things have happened. I was told that this was a new beginning for us all by my very wise grandmother," he reminded her gently._

_"Yes Elrohir, you are most certainly correct," Galadriel laughed. "A new beginning for us all, even myself. I was not merely expecting it to look so beautiful. I do believe I would enjoy spending time here along these beaches. Perhaps I will even settle here so I can wake to see the ocean everyday."_

_"Queen of the Golden Wood living by the sea," Elrohir asked raising his eyebrow. "A new beginning indeed." The two laughed as they followed the others._

_Galadriel and Celebrían pointed out different interesting and beautiful places along the way. Within a short time, everyone felt a new sense of wonder in their surroundings and excitement for the upcoming days._

_Later that night, Elladan glanced at his brother with a grin and said, "I think this place is growing on me already."_

_"Yes you can finally live that life of comfort and indulgence you sought so often in the past," Elrohir grinned. "I imagine within a few weeks you will sleep most of the days away and celebrate long into the night. Be careful though, too much indulgence will make you fat and you will resemble a troll."_

_"Like you do now?" Elladan smirked._

_"I do not look like a troll. I merely have the temperament of one," Elrohir grunted as he drank the rest of his wine. Hearing his mother's laughter from the sitting room made them both smile._

_"It is good to see her at peace finally. I think in time, Middle Earth will merely be a bad memory for us all," Elladan mused. "At least I hope this is true." Elrohir said nothing, but his thoughts were much like his brother's. He wished for one night without the nightmares plaguing him._

_"It is good to see you both," Rumil said, embracing his childhood friends._

_"You are looking well. Aman seems to have had a peaceful and healing affect on you." Elladan smiled._

_"It heals many wounds, my friends," Rumil smiled softly. "You will see in time."_

_The two, along with Elrohir, walked into the city roaming the streets to the various vendors and laughing together for the first time in many decades. The twins had not been in Valinor but a short time and it was already lifting their spirits. After weeks of reuniting with their mother, the two had finally decided to see the rest of Tirion and give their parents some time alone together. Lady Galadriel was visiting friends in the city as well._

_The reunion was still bittersweet for their mother. Celebrían was overjoyed to see her family after so many years and the endless ships that had come without them, but the sight of her husband and two remaining children was like a knife in her heart: Arwen was never coming to Valinor._

_Rumil was showing them some of the gardens and fountains along the border of the city near their house. As they passed by the house beside theirs, Elrohir was following his brother and Rumil and looked up, seeing her for the first time. She was standing on a balcony above them with her long golden hair shining in the sun, making it look as if she were at one time part of Anar. She was leaning on the railing looking in their direction, but when she looked away, he stood and watched her. When Rumil and Elladan realized he was not following, they turned and walked back._

_"What is it that has caught your eye so, brother?" Elladan smirked as he followed his twin's unwavering gaze. "Ah, a fair maiden perhaps."_

_Seeing Laurëanna on the balcony, Rumil felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This could only end badly, he thought to himself before warning the twins. "If I were you, I would recommend that both of you not look at said maiden in that manner."_

_"And why is that, Rumil?" Elrohir said not even looking at him._

_"Perhaps you do not know who her father is," Rumil chuckled._

_"We have only been in Valinor for a short time, Rumil. Of course we do not know the fathers of all the ellith here," Elrohir replied, shortly, annoyed with his friend's evasion of the question. "Is there a reason why we would know her father?"_

_"Oh, but you do know him. You know him quite well, in fact."_

_Finally, Elrohir stopped watching the elleth and looked at Rumil confused. "And who is her father?" he said. Elladan also looked at a smiling Rumil with great curiosity._

_"An old friend of yours, a certain lord of Rivendell for most of your lives," Rumil responded. When the two brothers continued to look at him blankly, he added, "Take another look at her. Do you not notice anything familiar about her?"_

_Two sets of gray eyes returned to the balcony. After a moment, Elladan started laughing and Elrohir glanced at Rumil, shocked._

_"That cannot be Glorfindel's daughter, can it?" Elrohir exclaimed. "No, his daughter would be much younger than that."_

_"Indeed that is Lord Glorfindel's only daughter, Laurëanna. Not a child, but very young. Her mother is Indil, of the Gray Havens. They were in Alqualondë for a few weeks before you arrived. I think they just returned last night," Rumil said, still watching Elrohir, who appeared mesmerized. Once again, he tried to warn his friend, "As I have said, it is best that you do not look upon her for long, Elrohir, nor have any thoughts of wooing her. Glorfindel's young daughter is not one you should pursue."_

_"Actually, I was thinking that it was time to go see our lifelong friend. It would be rude to not see Glorfindel as soon as we could," Elrohir said walking towards her house with a determined stride._

_Rumil and Elladan glanced at each other surprised. All of them had respected, and feared, Glorfindel in Middle Earth. Why Elrohir would openly risk his anger was beyond either of them. Quickly, the two followed him, unwilling to miss what would likely be an interesting reunion._

_Indil greeted them when they arrived at the house. Rumil introduced Elrohir and Elladan to her and she was greatly pleased._

_"Glorfindel and your mother have told me so much about both of you. I feel as if I already know you," she smiled at them warmly and embraced each of them, as well as Rumil. "Come, Glorfindel will be so pleased you are here."_

_Indil walked up the stairs and they followed her. At the top of the stairs was a large room where Glorfindel was sitting in a large chair near the open doors to the balcony. Seeing them come in, he smiled fondly and rose to greet their guests._

_"I had heard you were here, but did not expect to see you so soon. I assumed your mother would have kept you to herself for at least a month," Glorfindel said as he embraced them both tightly._

_"She has tried, but we escaped for a brief walk. When Rumil mentioned you lived here, we wanted to visit. I hope this is not poor timing," Elladan said, smiling._

_"No. It is wonderful timing. We were just enjoying the peace of the day and were going to have a glass of wine. Please join us," Indil said. "Glorfindel, why do you not introduce the twins to Laurëanna while I am pouring the wine? Or Rumil could take them to meet Laurëanna if you prefer."_

_"No, I will assist you," Rumil offered quickly. Rumil did not want to be the one to introduce the twins to Laurëanna. That is something Glorfindel should do. That way, if either brother did something foolish where she was concerned, he received none of the blame. He winked at Elladan as he followed Indil to the kitchen._

_Glorfindel looked at the twins for a moment before speaking. He was so relived and glad to see them, but knowing them as he did, especially Elladan, he wanted to make sure they were clear about their behavior with his daughter. Reluctant to spoil the joyous mood, he still felt he needed to be direct with them._

_"I am assuming that I do not need to warn you about being inappropriate around my daughter. She was not born in Middle Earth; therefore, she is innocent of the way of things. I prefer her to stay that way. While she has been told what happened, she does not need to hear endless gory details of wars and orc slayings from the two of you, nor do I need to worry about either of you saying something that might displease me in any way. I know how charming you two can be if you wish to be. Understand me clearly, when I say that you will be polite and respectful, but not overly charming to my daughter," Glorfindel warned._

_Both Elrohir and Elladan were amazed at how Glorfindel could still make them feel like young elflings so soon after arriving. They both nodded respectfully. As Glorfindel walked towards the balcony, Elladan gave Elrohir a warning look, hoping his brother had nothing foolish in mind. Glorfindel was not one to stand for it from either of them. They walked onto the balcony and his daughter turned with a smile. Seeing the twins, her eyes lit up._

_"This must be the infamous Elrohir and Elladan of Imladris. Welcome to Tirion. I have been greeting almost every ship from Middle Earth since I was a child waiting for your arrival. Forgive us for not being there when you arrived. I know your mother must feel so overwhelmed with relief and happiness now," she smiled._

_"As you have guessed, this is Elrohir and that is Elladan." Glorfindel put his arm around his daughter protectively. "And this beauty is my daughter, Laurëanna."_

_"Ada! Do not embarrass me!" Laurëanna blushed as she playfully pushed him away. Turning back to the brothers, she replied, "Forgive my father, he has a tendency to embarrass me first thing just to be done with it. I am honored to meet you both."_

_"No, it is our honor, I assure you. We had heard of you from our mother, but her comments of your beauty did not do you justice," Elrohir smiled at her completely unaware of the glare he received from Glorfindel._

_Laurëanna was impressed. Her father had not told her that the brothers were so handsome. He said they were identical, but something about the way they carried themselves made them seem very different to her. She had always had the impression that Elrohir was the more reserved, serious one though. He did not seem that way now as he was smiled at her warmly. And his compliment made her blush. Her heart felt like it was beating way too fast and she knew in that instant her life had changed forever._

_"Laurëanna, it is an honor to meet you. I think if we had seen you in the city we would have known who you were, for you favor your father." Elladan smiled at her after a quick glance at Glorfindel._

_"I think I am insulted," she smirked and elbowed her father in the ribs._

_"Let us go inside. Rumil is helping your mother gather some wine. We should not make them wait," Glorfindel said, his eyes never leaving Elrohir's unflinching gaze at his daughter._

_Elrohir had forgotten anyone else was on the balcony with them. Once he saw her face, he noticed little around them. And her eyes had barely glanced away from his either. She was studying Elrohir as intently as he was studying her._

_When they were back inside, Rumil greeted Laurëanna affectionately as he set down a tray of fruits and cheese. Knowing Laurëanna since she was an infant, he was still amazed at how she had matured to the graceful elleth she was now from the spoiled elfling that used to shadow his every step to torment him. Laurëanna still was a notorious prankster and never failed to convince her father she was completely innocent. Indil knew her daughter better, so she rarely tried to deceive her mother about her participation. Rumil worried what she and Elladan would do if they ever combined their mischievous minds. He knew that Laurëanna would be perceived as the innocent one in the end. Rumil sat back enjoying the thought of Elladan finally being blamed for something after all of the trouble he caused in both Lóthlórien and Rivendell that other ellyn had been punished for._

_While they sat and visited, Indil noticed more and more the stolen glances Elrohir and Laurëanna shared. She was pleased, yet she knew her husband most likely would not be. She found herself engaging he, Rumil, and Elladan in more conversations to perhaps prevent Glorfindel realizing what was transpiring between the two. Finally, she and Laurëanna began to gather the empty trays and dishes. Alone in the kitchen, Indil watched her daughter lost in her own thoughts and smiled._

_"Laurëanna, it seems you are quite taken with one of the twins," she commented softly._

_Looking up, Laurëanna blushed with guilt in her eyes._

_"No, mother, I am merely a child in their eyes," she shook her head dismissively._

_"While Rumil and some of the other ellyn who have known you since birth may not see it, you are no longer a child. It seems perhaps that some of the newer arrivals see a very grown and beautiful elleth of marrying age." Indil tucked a stray lock of hair behind Laurëanna's ear._

_"You think I am beautiful because I am your daughter, as does Ada. I could have a face like a mule and neither would admit it," Laurëanna laughed. "I only wish others saw me as you do."_

_"Laurëanna, how could you not see the way he looks at you?"_

_"Hmm? The way who looks at me?" Laurëanna turned away and began busying herself washing a glass. After a moment though she looked at her mother and they both erupted into laughter._

_After they both calmed down, she said, "Mother, mark my words. One day, I will win his love." She sighed then smirked at her mother. "In fact, he does not realize how much he will love me one day."_

_"Should I worry?" Indil asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should warn you that he is a grown ellon and you will not toy with him. You are not a child, therefore, do not play childish games. Nor should you play dangerous games with your heart. I fear your father would kill anyone who broke your heart."_

_"I will be careful, but he will not hurt me. I sense something…unique and sensitive…about him. Beneath that quiet exterior is a beautiful and passionate fëa."_

_"Laurëanna! What do you know about passion?" Indil gasped._

_Sauntering out of the room, Laurëanna replied over her shoulder, "Only what I heard Rumil and his friends talking about one night."_

_"Sweet Eru, help me," Indil said shaking her head with smile as she followed her daughter. Joining the others, she sat beside her husband. She remembered how she felt when she first met him all too well. A warm glow filling her whole body, she still felt it every time he looked at her._

_"Rumil, Laurëanna, you should take the twins back to the city so they can see the night time events. I feel certain they would enjoy the music. They might see old friends or perhaps meet new ones," Indil ignored the look Glorfindel gave her for suggesting her daughter go with them._

_Never a fool, Laurëanna jumped up quickly before her father could object. Rumil and the twins said goodnight to her parents as she rushed out the door._

_When the ellyn joined her, they walked to the center of the city where the musicians were and usually there were many people dancing. Rumil and Elladan smirked at each other as they noticed the other two lagging behind and walked faster than the couple._

_Laurëanna quickly grew nervous when she was alone with him. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him and he did not appear overly talkative. Subjects of conversation tumbled through her brain, each discarded almost as quickly as she thought of it._

_"My father has told me many things about the two of you," she finally said._

_"Most, I am sure, are greatly exaggerated. I fear my brother and I were quite rambunctious when we were younger than you and did not grow out of it for years maybe a decade or more," Elrohir smiled slightly at her._

_"Actually I believe my father said it was closer to a couple of millennium. And he has an affectionate nickname for the two of you as well," she said raising an eyebrow in amusement._

_"I can only imagine what that is. He has called us quite a few to our faces over the years. So what is our newest nickname?"_

_"I believe his exact words were 'you will do much better Laurëanna if you do not associate yourself with the Twin Terrors of Imladris when they arrive, for I fear one, if not both, will lead you astray' " Elrohir laughed at her impression of her father. Growing serious, Laurëanna added, "He also said he missed you both and hoped you would find peace and happiness in Valinor that you did not have in Middle Earth. I do not think he will ever admit it to you or Elladan, but he is most fond of you."_

_Elrohir laughed. "You are right. He would never say such a thing to our faces. I think he and Erestor still cringe when they think of us. We were rather difficult. Especially towards Erestor, since we were not terrified of him."_

_"Well, if anyone needs to laugh, it is Erestor. He can make a roomful of others squirm in their seats if they look too mirthful. My mother says he only needs to fall in love and he will be less ornery," Laurëanna laughed. "That is the most disturbing thought to me. What elleth would you wish that chore upon?"_

_Elrohir chuckled for a while at the image. He could hear the sounds of music coming closer and he wished they could continue walking instead. Smiling at him, Laurëanna grabbed his hand._

_"Come with me. I am sure you will find many friends from Rivendell here. Let us see how many we can convince that you are Elladan."_

_As they walked through the city streets, Elrohir found himself looking at her often. She seemed to know everyone and was very charming when she introduced him to the ones that he did not know. He was reunited with friends from both Rivendell and Lóthlórien. More than one ellon took him aside to ask him about her presence with him. It appeared that Glorfindel had scared away most of the ellyn who seemed remotely interested in her. Elrohir chuckled at the comments of his bravery or lack of sense. He knew that Glorfindel was going to have words with both him and Elladan as soon as he could. But he would enjoy tonight._

_Soon after they met with Rumil and Elladan again, Laurëanna ran excitedly over to an elleth. Pulling her over to them, she said, "This is my closest friend, Airemír. Airemír, this is Elrohir and Elladan of Rivendell."_

_"Yes, I know. We have not met, but I have seen both of you in Lóthlórien and in Rivendell many times," Airemír blushed._

_"It is a shame we did not meet before, Airemír," Elladan said with a wink._

_Rumil looked at Laurëanna and rolled his eyes. Elladan was the charming one at all times and many fell under his spell. Airemír was looking at him in a way that proved she was one of the fallen._

_When some of the elves began dancing, Elladan promptly asked Laurëanna to dance, ignoring the glare he received from Elrohir. Quickly, Laurëanna glanced at Elrohir and realized she could not refuse the offer without embarrassing herself. She reluctantly took Elladan's hand and he led her to where the others were dancing. Elrohir stood and watched, very irritated at his brother. He knew Elladan had asked her simply to annoy him._

_"He is a wonderful dancer," Airemír sighed._

_Rumil chuckled. Half of the ellith of Lóthlórien were infatuated with one or both twins, usually Elladan. Elrohir did not try to charm them like Elladan, so usually the ellith who admired Elrohir were enthralled by his mysterious nature rather than his charisma._

_"So tell me Laurëanna, how is it that Glorfindel has such an enchanting daughter? You must take after your mother in that way," Elladan asked as they were dancing._

_"What are you implying about my father?" Laurëanna smiled as she raised an eyebrow at him. "My father is quite charming even if he is not social."_

_"Then he must have changed much since he has come here. He was not known for being very approachable in Rivendell," Elladan said with a chuckle._

_Laurëanna feigned shock. "Are you implying that you did not think well of my father?"_

_"No! That is not what I am implying!" Elladan said quickly, then caught her amused look. "Oh, you take great pleasure in the fact that your father is terrifying to most."_

_"No, I take great amusement in it. There is a difference," she said with a smile. "To me, he is not terrifying. He is kind, gentle, and very loving father."_

_"Kind and gentle?" Elladan burst into laughter. "Well then, he has changed quite a bit."_

_"Is it true what he has said about you?"_

_"And what would that be?" he said dreading what she might say._

_"He said that you were so charming that most people looked past the fact that you were so reckless. And you were not very bright when it came to your actions," Laurëanna said trying not to smile. "He said that you were dangerously impulsive I believe were his exact words."_

_"He said I was not very bright?" Elladan said irritated._

_"Not his exact words, but the implication was there." Finally, she could not hold back her laughter, and he grinned._

_"You are wicked, just as Rumil said," he chuckled._

_Laurëanna gasped. "Rumil said what? He is one to call me wicked. He has led me astray many, many times."_

_"Yes, and he said that you would claim that as well."_

_Laurëanna frowned. "And what else has he told the two of you?"_

_"That you were beautiful and wickedly funny," Elladan winked. "But you were rather gullible and naïve." Seeing the anger in her face, he added, "Dangerously naïve, I believe his words were."_

_Laurëanna laughed. "I supposed I deserve that."_

_"He was correct about you being beautiful and wickedly funny," Elladan said as the music stopped._

_Laurëanna blushed. "And you are very charming. I am sure that you say that to every elleth you speak to."_

_"Only the beautiful ones, I assure you," Elladan said kissing her hand. "Thank you for the dance. It was most enjoyable."_

_They had walked over to the other three. Elrohir glared at Elladan. When the two ellith went for more wine, Elladan turned to Elrohir with a bright smile._

_"She is beautiful is she not? She is also very charming, witty, and funny. I think I am rather fond of her," Elladan said with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Not rising to the bait, Elrohir shrugged. "If she is witty, she will most likely shun you soon once she discovers how shallow you are."_

_"Did I touch a nerve, brother?"_

_"Do you not always touch a nerve? You live to be a thorn in my side, I believe." Elrohir rolled his eyes._

_"Ah yes, but I am very good at it."_

_"Yes. You are."_

_Rumil smiled at the two. Elladan knew just how to get under Elrohir's skin like no one else. But he knew in the end, Elrohir would repay Elladan in kind. They both had their ways of making the other one squirm._

_Unfortunately for Elrohir, Elladan had found a weakness in his defenses. Rumil knew Elladan was mainly interested in Laurëanna because he had seen that Elrohir appeared to be fascinated with her. Elrohir was not one to dote on or moon over an elleth. Elladan seemed to be amused at the fact that Laurëanna had have caught Elrohir's eye. Therefore, Elladan, being Elladan, would turn this into a competition. Rumil smiled thinking how entertaining the twins competing over Glorfindel's daughter would be. What they perhaps did not realize; Laurëanna would not play any game she could not win. And Glorfindel would not tolerate any games involving his daughter._

_This would be very entertaining indeed and Rumil could not wait for the game to begin. For once, he would not be the loser in a game involving Glorfindel and Laurëanna._

* * *

**Spellbound**

11th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Near Linhir, Middle Earth

Laurëanna watched nervously as Aragorn met with Halbarad and the twins to discuss their next actions. She knew he was upset with her for not giving him more details about the vision, but how could she ever explain without telling too much? Elrohir had studied her every expression and word and Laurëanna knew that he doubted her more now than ever before.

"Is it possible that you are wrong?" Legolas said quietly, startling her.

"No. I am sure that if we meet the Corsairs in battle, it will be a mistake," Laurëanna insisted.

"But…" he began, his face concerned. "How do you know this? Based on the past that has been changed or based on something else?"

"Legolas, I cannot explain, but trust me. I know that the Corsairs were responsible for the attack on the Havens in my past. And I have been warned against facing them now," she said reluctantly.

"Warned? How were you warned? Do the Valar speak to you in dreams?" Legolas asked, surprised. "Have you gained the gift of foresight in reality?"

"I…well, no…at least I do not think so. Oh Legolas, this is too hard to explain. Sometimes you have to know that you are doing what is necessary based on what you know and other times you have to have faith in what you feel," she said with a sigh.

But as they spoke, she began to feel as confused and doubtful as he did. What if she had interpreted the dream incorrectly? Or what if it was just a nightmare due to her exhaustion? She had never seen the Havens, so she could have imagined what they looked like from her mother's description, but she had no way of knowing if it was correct in her dream.

Seeing her confusion, Legolas pushed harder to find out the source of her thoughts. "Laurëanna, you need to tell me what you know. The Valar wanted me to aid you in your quest, so they would want you to talk about this with me."

"Legolas, I told you already, I cannot explain it. Why do you not go find out how their discussion is going?" she said evasively.

Knowing she would obviously not tell him more, Legolas nodded and walked to where the others sat with Aragorn. After he left, Laurëanna began to search her mind for the answers she needed. There had to be a way to be sure that she was doing the right thing. Certainly, she would not have had that dream unless the message had been to warn her. Perhaps she was being warned of something else. Possibly Elrohir's death or something that affected her personally? If that were the case, then his death might be unavoidable for Aragorn to accomplish his mission and she was, in fact, possibly making a tragic mistake.

Could she knowingly allow Elrohir to die if it saved Middle Earth? Tears filled her eyes as she realized that might be what she had to do. She was not certain she was strong enough to do so. Perhaps the Valar had overestimated her strength of character and wisdom. She was so tired of these nightmares; they were making her feel close to madness. She had to be positive about her advice to Aragorn. There had to be a way to know.

As her mind raced with all the possible interpretations of her dream, her eyes darted around the camp. Hoping to find something to distract her thoughts, her gaze finally fell upon Aragorn's bags, one of which held the palantir. Realization dawned on her. The palantir is what gave Aragorn the knowledge about the Corsairs, so it would make sense that if she looked into it, it would tell her the truth about her dreams and possibly even let her know what the future held if they continued on this path.

Laurëanna looked around and realized that no one was actually watching her now. Most of the men were still sleeping except those meeting with Aragorn, and they were far too engrossed in their debate to pay any attention to her movements, plus she was in a darker area of the camp. Glancing over to where Aragorn's belongings were, Laurëanna made the decision that she had to reassure herself, once and for all.

Rising quietly, she continued to watch the others to see if anyone looked her way. After a few moments, she silently crept over to Aragorn's sleeping mat and the saddlebags from his horse. Glancing back, she assured herself that no one was aware of her movements. She then began searching his bags for the palantir. Finally finding it, she pulled the fabric wrapped orb out of the bag and laid it on top.

'What are you doing foolish girl?' she thought to herself. 'You are not strong enough to look into this! What are you thinking?' After a moment of inner turmoil, she knew she had to risk it and unwrapped the fabric carefully. She sensed the power emanating from the stone and even in the darkness, she could see the pale glow within it. Reaching for it, her hand shook and felt a strong pull to touch it. Instantly, she quickly pulled back with a gasp.

Forgetting all else but the palantir, Laurëanna warred with herself about her actions. 'You were sent here by the Valar. Of course you are strong enough to look into it. It is just a stone after all. The Númenóreans used them long ago and surely I am stronger than a mortal.' Thinking to herself, Laurëanna did not even realize how odd her thoughts were. All she could think about was her husband and the palantir possibly saving his life.

'Then again, what if I look and see someone I am not supposed to see, like Sauron?' she trembled when she remembered Pippin's terror at seeing Sauron. If Sauron saw her, would he know all that she knew including her history and the Valar's plans, ruining everything she accomplished so far. Even as this doubt crossed her mind, she felt the pull of the palantir and forgot her concern, feeling the sense of urgency to find out the answer to her quest.

"I have to look. The Valar would want me to be certain before I gave Aragorn advice," she whispered. Once again she reached for the stone and felt the strong desire to simply hold it. Her fingers grazed the orb and she was fascinated by the tingling sensation she felt traveling through her body by the mere touch. The shaking in her hands was now completely gone and she felt a surge of power and confidence. "Yes, this is what the Valar would bid me to do to be certain that my dreams are true. And I must look, for Elrohir's sake as well as my own." Once again, she whispered to herself as she reached out with the other hand to pick up the palantir.

Elrohir returned to check on Laurëanna and found her gone. Looking around the camp, he saw her crouched beside Aragorn belongings and wondered what she was doing. Striding quickly to come up behind her, he heard her whispering to herself. Unable to hear much of what she said, he did hear his name and her mention of the Valar.

"Laurëanna, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked suspiciously as he walked closer.

Startled, Laurëanna gasped and quickly pushed the palantir back into the bag. She looked back at Elrohir guiltily and said, "Nothing. I was merely looking for…a…umm…a map. To see where we were and how far from Minas Tirith." She felt slightly dazed and struggled for an answer.

"A map?" he asked, tilting his head to look at what she was doing with her hands. The bag before her was the one with the Palantir he knew, but surely she would not be so foolish as to think to touch it. Unless…Elrohir felt pain deep in his heart when the thought occurred to him that she could possibly be one of Sauron's spies. Grabbing her arm roughly, he pulled her to her feet and said in a low voice, "A map? Could you not think of a better lie Laurëanna? Or perhaps you think I am a complete fool who has fallen under your spell so thoroughly that I would believe such a weak explanation."

"Elrohir what are you talking about?" Laurëanna exclaimed in shock. "What are you implying? That I am trying to seduce you into…something…I do not even know what. How dare you?"

"How dare I? I find you seconds away from looking into the Palantir and you want to talk about my nerve to accuse you," he said furiously.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked as he and Elladan walked over to where the two of them were standing. Their voices were low, but both elves heard Elrohir's accusation. "Elrohir, certainly you do not think Laurëanna would…"

"Would what, Legolas? That Laurëanna would steal the Palantir to contact Sauron?" Elrohir glared at him for a moment. "What I wonder is how much you are under her spell as well."

"Elrohir, this is madness," Elladan said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Let her go and we can all discuss this rationally."

"Rational? I do not think your brother is even capable of rational thought at this time. To accuse me of being one of Sauron's spies is complete madness," Laurëanna replied, trying to pull her arm out of Elrohir's firm grasp, but was unable. "He talks of spells when he is the one that is acting like an utter and complete fool." Although she was hurt by his comments, she was angrier that he could ever suspect her of such a thing. Who was this before her? This lunatic could not possibly be her serious yet rational husband.

"Let her go Elrohir. She is not a danger to anyone and you know that," Legolas replied in a tight voice. As soon as Elrohir released her arm, he looked at Laurëanna sternly. "Perhaps you had better explain what happened."

"But…" Laurëanna objected, but seeing Elrohir's angry face and Legolas' concerned one, she realized she had to tell them something that made sense. "Fine. I will explain. I was not looking for a map. I was looking for the palantir."

"As I thought…" Elrohir began.

"No!" Laurëanna exclaimed. "Not as you thought. I was not trying to contact Sauron or anyone else. I was worried that perhaps I had misinterpreted my dr…vision, so I thought the palantir could show me for certain if I was right. Now I think I might have made a mistake in thinking about looking, but I was not doing what you think Elrohir. In fact, I cannot believe you think I am capable of lying and manipulating you or anyone else here into believing me to be a friend when I am in league with Sauron."

Seeing the pain in her eyes, Legolas knew she was being as honest as she dared without revealing too much, but realized that not knowing the full story, Elrohir could not completely trust her. And there was no way possible he could be told everything.

Elladan studied Laurëanna's face and knew she was telling the truth about the palantir but was still hiding something from them all. He thought back to his dream and wondered if perhaps he was also being deceived into thinking he could trust her. But everything in his being felt that she was not the enemy here. What other forces were involved, he did not know, but he did not think Laurëanna was capable of hurting someone, least of all deceiving them all. His brother's confused feelings towards her were causing his irrational behavior, but he could understand. Elrohir sensed the fact she was hiding something as did he, but because he was conflicted in his heart, he could not see the purity in her fëa.

"I believe you Laurëanna," Elladan said quietly and he received a scathing glare from his brother. "Elrohir, I know it is hard for you to have faith in someone you do not know, but you know Legolas. He would not be false with us and he trusts her, do you not Legolas?"

"With everything I have, I trust her," Legolas replied. "Laurëanna wanted to do the right thing. She is under great strain as we all are and her visions could be influenced by her emotions. Attempting to make certain that her vision was true was an honorable thing to do. She merely chose the wrong way to reassure herself."

Elrohir studied both the elves, then looked back at her. His anger was still intense, but he could see the honest hurt in her eyes. Could she deceive them all so completely that none of them could see through her lies? He was not certain, but something told him she could not. Shaking his head, he replied, "Perhaps she is telling the truth, but I will not idly sit back while she makes a dangerous mistake again." Looking intently at Laurëanna, he continued, "I will be watching you and do not think that I trust you enough to let down my guard again."

Laurëanna's pride and anger kept her from giving into the despair she felt in her heart. She merely glared at him, furious that he could not see that she could never hurt him. Turning swiftly towards Legolas, she said, "If I am through being accused of treachery, I will attempt to sleep the remaining hours before dawn. That is, if you are in fact allowing that, Elrohir?"

"Do not dare act indignant with me after what you have done," Elrohir warned her. "But yes, feel free to rest some. Tomorrow we will continue on the path we have been taking and we do not need you slowing us down."

Resisting the urge to scream at him, Laurëanna walked stiffly away without looking at anyone. Passing by Aragorn and Gimli, she said nothing and went back to lie down where she had spent the earlier hours of the night.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, sensing the conflict between the three elves.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed now. We should get some rest while we can," Elladan said after a long silence from Legolas and Elrohir, who were glaring at each other as if Aragorn had not even spoken.

Legolas turned away and Gimli followed him, asking what had happened. Although he said nothing, Gimli was certain it had something to do with Elrohir and Laurëanna. The two had clashed for days in the beginning, but had seemed on better terms until now. Apparently, their truce was over.

"Elrohir, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked again.

"Nothing Estel. I am merely tired. I will speak with you in the morning," Elrohir said and left. Walking back to where he had slept earlier, he debated whether he should move away, but decided it was best to keep an eye on her anyway. As soon as he lay down, she turned her back on him and he smirked. If she thought he was a fool, she was sorely mistaken. She would not make him her pawn in whatever game she was playing.

Dawn came much earlier than the exhausted company would have liked and with it came the realization that their time was growing shorter. There was no sun as they rode. Elladan told Laurëanna that was most likely caused by Sauron's darkening of the skies so the orcs could travel without the sunlight interfering with their movements. She said nothing as she thought back to the skies of Valinor growing darker as her time there grew shorter.

Laurëanna rode now with Elladan, refusing to even acknowledge Elrohir's presence with them. That was fine with him, however, for he knew that way it would be easier to keep his distance from her. The tension between him and Legolas was regrettable, but he refused to put his pride aside. He did not trust Laurëanna and obviously he could not fully trust Legolas to be objective about her. Regrettable but unavoidable in his eyes.

The company continued to push towards Pelargir with the Dead Army at their backs and the Corsairs amassing in front of them. They rode through night into the day of March 13. Everyone was tense for the upcoming battle when Aragorn stopped them for one last respite before they reached the port side town.

"We are so close, Estel. Should we not continue?" Elrohir asked as he dismounted.

"This will most likely be our last chance to stop until we defeat the Corsairs. I think everyone needs to be prepared for the battle and it would do no good to have our horses collapse from lack of food or water," Aragorn reminded him.

"Laurëanna?" Legolas held out his hand and she allowed him to help her dismount from Elladan's horse. "Are you well?"

"Terrified of what is to come," she admitted. "All I can think is what if we are too late or the battle does not go well. I do not know how everyone else is so calm." Her eyes watched the riders as they took care of their mounts quietly. Even in the gloom, she could see the pale shapes of the Dead Army and it made a shiver run down her spine. "I hope the Corsairs fear these ghosts as much as the men of this region considering how outnumbered we are."

"It is out of your hands Laurëanna. Do not trouble your mind with anything other than protecting yourself from those who wish you harm," Elladan replied.

"Damrod, please come here," Elrohir called as he walked up behind them.

The young Dunedain walked over to them swiftly and nodded towards Laurëanna before turning to Elrohir.

"I want Laurëanna to ride with you near the rear of the company. There is no need for her to be part of this battle and we need Elladan to be unburdened," Elrohir said ignoring Laurëanna's glare. While she appreciated the fact he did not want her to be hurt, she was insulted by his calling her a burden. Thinking to herself that at least it was better than being called a spy and traitor, she did not say anything to him. She merely turned her back and walked away.

"Yes my lord," Damrod said with a nod. He had been curious about the elf during the journey, but had yet to speak to her. Having the least fighting experience of the men, it made sense that he was asked to stay in the rear and protect her, but his pride bristled slightly. Seeing Aragorn watching him, however, he nodded. "It is an honor you trust me with such an important duty."

After the man walked away, Legolas turned to Elrohir and said, "That was uncalled for Elrohir. Not only have you made Laurëanna feel horrible, but you have insulted Damrod as well. Considering they have made the same journey and faced the same trials we have on this path, the least you could do is to leave your personal feelings out of this and…"

"This is not about personal feelings and I do not have time to coddle anyone's pride, especially hers," Elrohir interrupted and stormed away.

"Legolas, I know this is hard for you but please remember Elrohir has much experience in battle and I trust his judgment. Laurëanna will be safer this way, I assure you," Aragorn said grasping Legolas' shoulder.

Nodding, Legolas said, "Yes you are right Aragorn. Forgive me for interfering."

"There is nothing to forgive. We are all wary of what is to come," Aragorn replied with a tired smile.

After he walked away, Legolas glanced over and saw Laurëanna standing by herself, but nearby the others. Knowing she was safe, he began to attend to his horse as Elladan did the same.

Laurëanna watched the riders completely detached from this world. She was reciting all the things her father had taught her about fighting and trying to calm herself with thoughts of those fond memories. A slight smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she thought back to the time she almost accidentally sliced a hole in Glorfindel's ribs and in the process, cut her hand open on his blade. Her father had snuck her into the house to clean and bandage her wounds before her mother found out. For a week she had kept one hand in her pocket whenever Indil was in the same room.

"Very little to smile about for most of us," Elrohir's voice startled her and her smile faded.

"I was thinking back to a fond memory," she answered quietly. Realizing this might be their only chance to speak before he went into battle, she swallowed hard and began to apologize. "Forgive me for the other night Elrohir. I know you do not trust me and I cannot blame you for some of your doubts. But if you are honest with yourself, you will realize that in your heart, and in the very depths of your fëa, I am not capable of what you have accused me of. I made a mistake thinking to use the palantir. I have admitted that, but it was only because I was trying to be certain I was not making a much greater mistake by giving Aragorn incorrect information."

Elrohir studied her for a few moments before he answered. "Laurëanna, I do not know whether to believe you or not, but the matter still stands that you are hiding something from me." When she adverted her eyes and looked down, he sighed. "Until you can tell me what it is, I fear that I will not ever be able to trust you completely."

Biting her lip, Laurëanna nodded. As he began to walk away she said quickly, "I wish you would realize that what you do not know does not matter now. What you feel and what you know about me based on those feelings are all that matters between us."

"Perhaps, but secrets from your past always end up haunting your future," Elrohir replied. "If you do not believe me, look at the ghosts that surround us now."

'I have no past without our future,' she thought to herself before answering him.

"Elrohir, if anything happens, I do not want our last words to be ones of anger or regret." Walking to him, she grasped his hands and looked into his eyes intensely. Her voice shook as she whispered, "Promise me that you will survive this fight Elrohir. If you do not…I will…well, do you really want to worry about what I will do if you are not here to watch over me?"

After a moment, Elrohir squeezed her hands and said, "No. If I am not around to watch over you, who knows what trouble you will cause. You cannot be rid of me so easily." Pulling away from her before he was unable to do so, Elrohir walked back to his horse.

Laurëanna felt a knot in her stomach as she watched him. She could not lose him. He was difficult, hardheaded, and completely maddening, but he held her heart from the first moment she saw him until this one.


	14. 13 Blood and Honor

Author's notes - I have so many people to thank for supporting me and saying that they wanted to read more. You guys helped me through the biggest dry spot I've ever had as a writer so thanks so much. RL tried to kick my butt for the last 2 yrs but I'm back on track. So even though it took me a year to update this chapter - don't lose hope. I'll not desert this story! Thanks for coming back to read and review me! As always - thanks to my beta Elliska - who keeps me in line. ) And to the Garden Gang, LJ buddies, and OSA friends who motivates and support me. Hope you enjoy!

_7th day of September __  
__Fourth Age, Year 79 __  
__Aman_

_Elladan looked over his shoulder as he hurried down the path to Laurëanna's house. So far he had not seen any sign that his brother was aware of his plans for a secret, and hopefully romantic, picnic with Laurëanna. It seemed too easy to have eluded Elrohir today. Considering that every time he had made plans to be alone with the lovely elleth, his brother managed to arrive and destroy any chances of Elladan winning her affection. Ever since they had been competing for her time, Elrohir had proven to be a ruthless adversary, never allowing Elladan more than a few precious moments alone with Laurëanna while at the same time eluding his twin on days when he had planned to spend time with her. In fact, Elrohir had many hours enjoying her company, alone, while Elladan usually was spending the same time being teased by Rumil about the game that he was clearly losing._

_If he had not been competing with his brother, Elladan probably would have given up chasing Laurëanna long ago. He was not usually one to have to work so hard for any lady's affections. However, now it was a matter of pride, and stubbornness, that he continued this battle with Elrohir._

_Today, his plan was foolproof. Elladan had made sure that Elrohir was safely on his way to see Galadriel with his mother, because he thought that Elladan was with his father while Elrond thought that Elladan was with his twin. He had managed to keep everyone separated and therefore unable to confirm his stories before they all left for their plans earlier. But still, he sensed that something was not quite right, which kept him on edge as he moved quickly to Laurëanna's house._

_Seeing her in the garden made him smile. She adored her mother's gardens so much that he felt like she would prefer to sleep outside amongst the flowers. Now she was sitting with her head resting on her palm, hair draped over her shoulder, while she read a small book. Hearing him she sat up and smiled._

_"Good afternoon Elladan. I thought you were not going to come today or had chosen instead to spend time with another," Laurëanna teased._

_Elladan could not help but be impressed every time she knew, even at a distance, which twin she was seeing. His brother had also noticed that she had never confused them since she had first met them._

_Grinning, Elladan replied, "Now my lady, you know there is no other I would prefer to spend my time with instead of you." Reaching her side, he bowed down gallantly and kissed her hand._

_Laurëanna raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Rather odd that you would say that, Elladan, considering that I have already heard of your other plans."_

_"Other plans?" he asked, his face confused then his eyes lit up in realization but before he could speak, he heard someone coming from behind him._

_"Elladan, next time you insist on going hunting at the last moment, perhaps, you should arrive on time rather than an hour late," Glorfindel said with a scowl seeing the intimate way he was holding his daughter's hand. He knew they were friends, of course, but it did not make him happy about that fact to see him so brazenly expressing affection towards her._

_Laurëanna had to bite her lip to resist laughing at Elladan's face, realizing at that moment he had once against been tricked by Elrohir. She could see him trying to come up with a reasonable and respectable answer to her father before realizing he was still holding her hand. Dropping it with a look of horror, he twirled around and opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut seeing Glorfindel's face._

_"Good. You are here, Elladan," Elrond said exiting the house with Erestor. "We should go now if we expect to return before dusk, should we not?"_

_"I…well, I…had planned to…" Elladan began, but seeing all their faces looking at him expectantly knew that he had no choice unless he wanted to tell Glorfindel that he planned to spend time alone with his daughter on a romantic picnic. "Where is Elrohir? I better find him so he can go with us."_

_Elrond looked at his son with curiosity then answered, "You told us at the stable that he had escorted Galadriel and your mother to Alqualondë."_

_"Oh yes, of course, I forgot," Elladan muttered, trying not to show his irritation._

_'How did Elrohir managed to outwit me yet again?' he thought furiously. When he turned to look at Laurëanna, he saw her struggling not to burst into laughter and it was all he could do not to scream. Once again Elrohir had managed to make him look like a fool in front of her as well as ensure that there was nothing that Elladan could say about it or risk Glorfindel's anger by revealing their games to win his daughter's sole attention. So far Elrohir had spent many times alone with her and Elladan had not managed to spend any significant time without his brother or another party's companionship. It was maddening._

_Laurëanna could see the storm brewing in Elladan's eyes and took pity on him. Feeling he needed a moment to collect himself, she said, "Ada, Elladan and I were discussing something that will just take another moment. Perhaps you could go on and he will be along momentarily?"_

_"Fine. But do not be long, Elladan," Glorfindel replied kissing his daughter's forehead as he and the other two began walking towards their horses._

_Elladan let out a sigh causing Laurëanna to giggle. "I apologize, Elladan. I do not mean to laugh, but you must admit your brother has been rather…"_

_"Devious? Sneaky? A cad?" Elladan interjected angrily._

_Smiling mischievously, Laurëanna kissed him on his cheek, then whispered, "And of course you have not been any of those things Elladan. I am so proud of you for not sinking to his level."_

_Elladan glanced over at her and seeing the wicked twinkle in her eye merely sighed as he wished her a good day and followed the path after Glorfindel, Erestor, and his father._

_Laurëanna could not help but feel smug that once again Elrohir had proven how much he wanted to spend time alone with her. Although he had not put it in words, she knew that he was growing even fonder of her each day. She, on the other hand, was hopelessly in love with him more than she ever thought possible. It took every ounce of dignity not to scream it out to him and everyone else in all of Arda. Instead she had to be content with talking about it nonstop with her mother and Airemir._

_She was so deep in contemplation she did not hear the object of her thoughts enter the garden until he spoke and startled her, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink._

_"My lady, please tell me you are not pining away over the loss of accompanying my brother on a picnic," Elrohir smirked when she blushed. "I wanted to explore some of the mountains and hoped you might join me but if you would rather sit here all day waiting for my brother to return…"_

_"No!" Laurëanna exclaimed, then blushed even more before she regained her composure. "I will join you. I would hate for you to get lost." Realizing how ridiculous her answer was, she frowned and quickly picked up the picnic basket Elladan had left behind, shoving it into Elrohir's arms. "It would be a shame to waste this."_

_Taking the basket in one hand and holding his unencumbered arm out to her, Elrohir said, "It would be rather difficult for us to go exploring with a picnic basket so let us go find some place where we can enjoy lunch before we explore."_

_"I know exactly the perfect spot," Laurëanna smiled brightly._

_Elrohir could not resist watching her all through their meal by the small brook, surrounded by large flowering shade trees. The sun that managed to break through the thick foliage reflected in her thick golden hair. They spoke of many things as they ate, rarely stopping the conversation. Now she was sitting with her knees draw up in front of her as she listened intently to his opinion on why Hobbits were not known to most people of Middle-earth._

_"Elrohir, why…" she began then stopped suddenly._

_"What is it?"_

_"Nothing. It is none of my business, and it would be rude to ask you," Laurëanna said dismissively and looked away._

_"You can ask me anything. If it is none of your concern, I will tell you as much," he said seriously._

_"Why…" Laurëanna said after a moment. "Why have you never married?"_

_"Ah. A frequent question I am asked," he smiled. "Middle Earth has not been the ideal place to marry and have children for many ages."_

_"But you were not married even in your youth, during more peaceful times. Was there ever someone…?"_

_Shaking his head, Elrohir replied, "I have met many ellith in my days that are beautiful and intelligent, as well as charming, but I have never met someone who made me feel…well, someone who caused the same depth of emotions and devotion as my sister and Estel or my parents and grandparents. After many years, I was past the age of marrying and we were in wary times, so I accepted it was not something that I would do."_

_"It is not too late," Laurëanna said without thinking. "I mean…I am not saying that you should or…what I mean is…"_

_"I understand," he smiled. Lying back on the blanket, he looked at the sky for a long time in silence. "It is beautiful here. Thank you for showing me this spot. I hope you do not regret that it is me that you brought here rather than Elladan." His grey eyes turned to gaze at her intensely._

_Laurëanna could not speak for fear of blurting out her true feelings for him, so she merely shook her head. She held her breath as he reached out and took her hand in his own, still watching her in a way that made her feel as if her soul was in flames. After a moment he finally spoke._

_"If we wish to explore, we should go now. Otherwise, I am afraid I will be unable to leave this spot."_

_"How could you do that to me? My own brother!" Elladan said bursting into the room._

_"Did you enjoy your hunting Elladan?" Elrohir said lightly as he gazed over at his brother with a bored yawn._

_"You are…" Elladan glared. "Evil. That is it! You are evil. Do you know how much I have endured today? Not only spending countless seemingly unending hours in the woods with Erestor and father listening to them reminisce about when they were young, I had to endure being interrogated by Glorfindel about every moment I have spent in the company of his daughter. All this rather than spending a nice, peaceful day with her."_

_Elrohir could not resist chuckling at Elladan's indignant face. "It could not have been that bad, Elladan. It is not like you were being tortured."_

_"You have no idea," Elladan said with a groan. "I am beginning to think this is not worth it. Surely, she is a beautiful and charming elleth, but she is Glorfindel's daughter and I dread the day when she reveals some of his personality traits that, so far, she has kept hidden from us."_

_"Perhaps it would be better for you to admit defeat at last," Elrohir said. He honestly hoped Elladan would because after spending many enjoyable hours with her today, he was even more determined to win._

_Observing his brother's demeanor carefully, Elladan replied, "You care for her, more than you wish to admit."_

_"Honestly? Yes, I do. I do not wish this competition to end with Glorfindel discovering that we were actually attempting to win her from each other."_

_"If you ask it, I will step aside," Elladan said._

_"You know my feelings brother, yet you request that I say it out loud to you rather than merely doing it," Elrohir shook his head. When Elladan raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked, he knew he would have to swallow some of his pride or continue this charade. Sighing, he said, "Fine. I ask you to stand aside and allow her some peace from your relentless pursuit so she can spend more time with the brother she prefers."_

_Chuckling, Elladan nodded. He knew deep down that his brother's feelings for Laurëanna as well as her feelings for him were growing more and more obvious. Plus, Elrohir had never asked this of him, nor would he, if he did not have strong feelings for her. Elladan wondered how long before his stubborn brother would acknowledge the depth of his feelings. He also wondered with amusement how Glorfindel would react to the news. _

**Blood and Honor**

13th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Pelargir, Middle Earth

Laurëanna had no idea how long the battle had lasted before she lost sight of most of the members of Grey Company. It was mass pandemonium as they overtook the Corsairs. As the smells, sounds, and sights assaulted her, she tried without success to find her husband amidst the fray. The ghost army seemed to sweep through the fleeing men, cutting them down as they ran. The battle screams mixed with the wails of the injured and dying men. Many times, Laurëanna ached to look away in horror from the gruesome sight, but she felt that if she closed her eyes for a moment, she would waste precious time finding Elrohir. Everywhere she looked seemed covered in blood and bodies. The men still on horses had to negotiate through the gore-covered ground and sometimes she could hear the sickening crunching as hooves impacted with the bones, or worse yet skulls, of the dying men. Laurëanna wanted to scream in both fury and agony seeing all of the death around her.

"I do not see Elrohir," she called to Damrod, without thinking how strange that might sound to him. He did not answer, not that she noticed.

Between the men fleeing from the ships and the Dead Army driving them away, it was easy to lose track of the smaller group she was with, the Grey Company. Damrod attempted to keep them far back from the battle, but they managed to be pushed further into the battle as it surged against them in all directions, feeling as if the world was ending around her. Some of the enemies desperately tried to fight Damrod for their horse. Laurëanna sat behind him, ready with her sword drawn, to defend them if needed, but the Dunedain fought them easily, slicing through them swiftly, shocking her further with how easily he killed, or mortally wounded his fellow man.

Laurëanna tried hard not to think of her husband as a killer, though she knew he was. The realization hit her hard as she watched Damrod protecting himself, and her. Elrohir's hands, the hands that had caressed her in the night so many times, were the same hands that now ended life. Even though she knew these men would kill them if they did not defend themselves, she was having a hard time comprehending how men could kill one another.

Feeling overwhelmingly desperate to find those she loved, Laurëanna searched the battle for Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, even Gimli praying that they all survived this. She heard Aragorn's shouted commands frequently and knew the future king still lived, but it was little comfort to her if she lost Elrohir.

"It appears that most of these men are trying to flee rather than fight," she called to Damrod after noticing a large number of men were running past them, stepping over the injured and dying without attempting to aid them.

"Yes. Perhaps this will be easier than we realized, but do not let down your guard," the man warned her. "A desperate man is more dangerous."

The ghost army had scared away the greatest number of men easily. The ones that did stay to fight barely had their hearts in it, as they were terrified to the bone, only fighting for survival.

"Damrod, I think you need to go over there," she exclaimed finally seeing that Elrohir and Elladan were both outnumbered amidst this melee.

"My lady, my orders were to keep back…" he argued.

"But your orders were from Elrohir and his death will be on our heads if we do not act," she pleaded.

"No!" he shouted to her, his voice carrying a warning and Laurëanna knew he would not yield to her wishes.

Despite his intent to keep them further back, the battle had grown so crazed that they were in fact being pushed further into the middle of the fray. Every way Damrod turned seemed to be blocked by fleeing men or ghostly warriors. Laurëanna tried to keep her eyes on Elrohir, but felt danger all around them. When she did risk a glance towards Elrohir, he and Elladan were heavily under attack. At the moment, they seemed to be defending themselves quite well, as they were skilled and fierce fighters, but the enemy's numbers seem to grow by the minute.

When Elrohir was knocked from her horse, Laurëanna shouted, "No!", and felt as if she would lose her mind. Her heart was racing as she and Damrod were in more immediate danger and she could no longer watch Elrohir. More and more men were attempting to attack them. She fended them off without doing much more than injuring a few. As the fighting grew more intense and they were too close to manage to use the sword, she began kicking at them or hitting them with the hilt of the sword, anything to keep their hands off her, Damrod, or the horse.

In a moment's lull, she spared a glance for Elrohir again and saw he was still managing to do as much damage on his feet as he had been on his horse. So focused she was on her husband, that she did not realize that a huge man had jerked the reins of their horse away from Damrod until the horse reared on its hind legs. When the horse rose up, Laurëanna fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled a short distance, luckily away from the horse's hooves. Barely a second passed as Laurëanna tried desperately to catch her breath and rise to her feet. Her shoulder had taken the brunt of the fall and now throbbed painfully, making it difficult to even raise her sword arm. Having no choice, she pushed through the pain. The whole world around her seemed fuzzy and distant as she tried to recover from the fall. Damrod was attempting to regain control of his mount and get back to her, but two men blocked his way.

"Laurëanna, behind you!" he shouted, bringing his sword down on one of the men.

Not consciously thinking as much as impulsively acting, Laurëanna turned and ducked at the same time, holding her sword up defensively. Not two feet from her, a dirty man that reeked of both the smells of the sea and the blood that darkened his clothing was brandishing a very large sword and seemed intent on impaling her on it. Ignoring the pain and the confusion she felt, Laurëanna swung her sword to counter his well-aimed attack. He was yelling something at her, but she could not even focus on his words. Her sole intention was to prevent him from burying the sword into her gut. Behind her she heard Damrod calling to her as well, but she could not turn to see what was happening to him. Blocking another swing, this time at her neck, she stumbled over a man on the ground, and slid in the slick blood and gore on the grass. As she regained her balance again, the man reached over with one hand, grasping her and jerked her closer to him as if she weighted nothing. Thrashing and kicking away from him, Laurëanna did manage to knock the sword from his hands as she tried to gouge one of his eyes out, forcing him to pull her hand from his face. She fought in a frenzy without any thought but survival. The man managed to knock both of them onto the ground. Then she felt him put his hands around her throat. Her mind raced and blackness bordered her vision. She heard only the pounding of her heart. Drawing her knee up, she drove it into his stomach with little effect. He had knocked her sword away, had her pinned down and he was double her size.

'This is it,' Laurëanna thought as angry tears filled her eyes. 'This filthy evil mortal is going to choke the life from me and I cannot do anything to stop him. Eru! This is not how it was supposed to end!' She was still kicking and trying to push him off her, but his grip tightened so much she could barely breathe.

Closing her eyes so she would not have to look into his face, she had to cease struggling to ease the pressure on her windpipe, save her energy, as she furiously tried to think of another way to defeat him. Her right hand groped the ground around her then fell on something metal. A sword? No, it was a dagger of some sort, slick with blood as she felt the razor sharp edge of it. Carefully, breathing as shallowly as possible, she ran her hand up to the handle. It was a sturdy dagger and felt heavy in her hands since she was growing weaker as less and less oxygen passed into her lungs. But she knew this was her only chance. Gripping the handle tightly, she drew her arm in and drove the sharp point of it with all her remaining energy into his side, angled upwards towards his heart. Her eyes flew open as his grip on her neck slackened, but she did not stop until the dagger was completely buried into his body.

The man did not move; his furious face slackened as shock filled his eyes. Laurëanna could not help but gasp as she realized what she had done. The light in his eyes was dimming now and even though he had released her throat, she could not move and still struggled to breathe as she watched this man die. He clutched at the knife trying to remove it, moans of pain mixed with his ragged breath. Tears ran down her cheeks when she thought that perhaps he had a wife and children to whom he would not be returning; because of her actions, she thought painfully. She had ended his life. Laurëanna tried to move out from under him, then noticed he had stopped struggling with the knife. When at last his eyes were staring blankly at her, all signs of life gone, she felt anguish ripping through her fea as she struggled frantically to move him off her, to get away from him. Her body finally free of him, she crawled a few feet away, still stunned. Nothing else around her seem to exist, in fact, she forgot where she was. Wiping the tears away with a blood-covered hand, she looked down seeing even more blood and gore on her clothing and in her hair. She stared as if she had never seen blood before.

"Eru forgive me," she whispered as she tried to wipe the blood from her hands onto her clothing, but it would not wipe completely off. Sitting on her knees, Laurëanna just stared wordlessly at the man she had killed for a few moments.

A groan nearby snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to see four men lying nearby, including Damrod. His horse was lying close to them, apparently dead. Stumbling, she ran to his side, pushing away the man who was partially on top of him. He had to be alive. She had heard his groan. Once again, she heard a sound, but it was not coming from Damrod.

Laurëanna's hands touched Damrod's face gently as she wept. "Please, do not die. Eru please. Please do not let him die." The sounds of the man dying nearby were getting louder, but she ignored them as she pleaded with Damrod to open his eyes, before she finally knew it was too late. As the battle grew quiet at last, she bowed her head and tears fell upon the man's youthful face. In the background, Laureanna heard trumpets, but did not look up. She knew the battle was over, but she could not manage to feel any sense of triumph.

"Laurëanna!"

Gimli ran to her and, seeing that she was in fact not hurt, attempted to get her to leave the man's side. Realizing one of the men nearby was fatally injured yet still alive, he began to move through the bodies. Releasing the man from his misery Gimli was surprised when Laurëanna looked up and screamed at him in shock and horror.

Legolas saw her as he and the twins dispatched the final man that had cornered them into a ravine. Breaking into a run, he quickly was by her side and grabbing her into his arms. She looked at him with wild eyes then turned to glare at Gimli once more. The dwarf was looking at her sympathetically, realizing what was wrong.

"Legolas, I think she is in shock," Gimli said quietly before he left the two elves alone.

Concerned by the blood all over her, Legolas had to confirm that she was not injured before he spoke. "Laurëanna, you do not appear to be injured," he said. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. "Ah. Your shoulder is hurt, but I am certain you will be fine"

Laurëanna stared at him blankly before whispering, "He is dead. I killed him."

"You killed Damrod?" Legolas asked confused.

"No…" Shaking her head, Laurëanna pointed in the direction of the man she had killed, unable to look at him again.

Legolas took a few moments to realize she must have had to fight one of the fleeing men and had in fact killed the man. "You defended yourself," Legolas said not fully grasping why she was so upset.

Laurëanna did not speak as Legolas studied her intently. Suddenly it occurred to him that not only had she never been in a battle before, she had never seen death first hand before. The fact that she had actually had to kill someone was too much for her to comprehend at this moment.

"Laurëanna, listen to me. Look at me," he said sternly. When she raised her face to look at him, the sorrow in her eyes made his heart ache. "You had to kill him. If you had not, he would have killed you."

"But those who loved him…he was a man, not an orc or some evil creature, he was a man like Aragorn and Damrod and…" she argued "And I killed him."

"Yes, he was a man, but not like Aragorn or Damrod. Not all men are good Laurëanna, you know this. Some are just as evil as the orcs or the Uruk-hai. They serve Sauron because their soul is black and their greed is great," Legolas explained, still talking to her in a stern voice, trying to make her understand what he was saying.

Suddenly Laurëanna jerked and asked, "Is Elrohir…"

"Yes, he is fine," Legolas said quickly. "As are Elladan and Aragorn. We lost one besides Damrod."

Laurëanna nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Surveying the carnage around her, she felt a hard lump in her throat and her head swam. Even though the battle was over and most of the men had fled into the mountains, they had left behind their wounded and dead. Cries of anguish carried through the wind and she wanted to cover her ears to block them out. Another sound however made her heart soar. Not far from her, Elrohir was shouting commands to some of his men a short distance away. Looking in her direction, their eyes met and held for a moment, before he smirked slightly, thinking of his last comments to her.

Laurëanna knew Elrohir would not have admitted it to anyone, but seeing she was alive and unhurt seemed to give him more relief than she had expected. given their current location and situation. Elladan looked relieved as well. Returning to the job at hand, Elrohir tried to calm the horses nearby.

Legolas took Laureanna's hand and led her to his horse. "Laureanna, stay here for a moment."

"My sword," she said softly. "It is…by the body."

Walking swiftly to the area she had pointed to earlier, Legolas found her sword and returned it to her. "Stay here until I am finished. I need to find Aragorn." She and Legolas both turned to see Aragorn talking to the King of the Dead. They were too far away to hear his words, but the King broke his spear and bowed. Laureanna gasped in surprise as the ghost army faded away completely.

"They have fulfilled their oath and been freed," Legolas explained. "We will leave on the ships so it would be best if you go to the shore and wait until we are ready to depart. I will join you when I can." He gave her a reassuring smile and watched her walk slowly away, leading his horse with her.

Laureanna tried very hard not to disturb the bodies on the ground while walking to the shore and took great pains to avoid any men that were still alive and wounded. She knew the compassionate thing would be to put them out of their misery, but she could not bring herself to kill again. Not yet, not this soon. The gloom in the air fit her state of mind and she wondered if she would ever see the sun again. It seemed so long ago that she had been surrounded by love and beauty in the warmth of the sun. As she neared the shore, a spark of hope was ignited in her heart by the thought of seeing the water again. But reaching the sandy shores she was confronted with the painful realization that these were not the shores she had missed. These were tainted with the recent blood split.

Finding an out of the way spot along the banks, she let the horse graze while she watched Aragorn and the Grey Company make plans and prepare to leave. Exhausted like she had never felt before hit her and she struggled to stay alert.

_OoOoOoO_

_The smoke around her burned her eyes as she coughed and tried to get her bearings. She was alone in the woods. It was someplace Laureanna had never been, yet it was very familiar. The sounds of the fire muted her footsteps. She jumped when she heard someone. Turning, she saw a raven haired beautiful elleth smiling and walking beside her. Once again Laureanna could not help but feel like this elleth was familiar to her._

_"I have been waiting for you," the elleth said._

_"Who are you? Do I know you?" Laureanna asked in between coughing._

_A smile played on her lips and she answered, "Yes, you should know me. Keep in mind, this is only a dream and the smoke will not bother you."_

_Laureanna tried and realized that if she really ignored the fire, the smoke did not bother her. Studying the elleth a little, Laureanna soon knew who she was since she had her mother's face and smile, she shared the tell-tale eyes of her brothers. "Arwen?"_

_Nodding Arwen took Laureanna's hand and urged her to follow faster. As they grew closer, Laureanna stopped in tracks forcing Arwen to stop as well._

_"I do not wish to go closer," Laureanna said firmly._

_"But you must. You cannot close your eyes to things you do not wish to see. Surely you know this now," Arwen replied. "I closed my eyes to many things and in the end, it cost me my life. But even if it had not, I would not have been prepared to die a mortal death as I know now. I loved Estel and in that one rash moment, I let that love blind me to all else rather than letting it open my eyes. If I had listened to my father, or even your father, I would not have gone to Estel when I did and died. Who knows what that might have changed? Perhaps Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship would have lived. King Thranduil would not have been devasted by the loss of his son." Guilt filled her eyes. "My parents would not have had to suffer through the loss of me and perhaps my brothers…"_

_"But all of that has changed now, has it not?" Laureanna asked, confused. "Aragorn walked the Paths of the Dead, he defeated the Corsairs. Everything is as it should be."_

_Pulling her along again, Arwen said firmly, "You still have not learned, what should be easiest for you of all people, to understand. One thing, one tiny thing, can change the fates of many people."_

_Arwen was now walking in the fire ravished pathways of Imladris. Laureanna waited for her to say more as they walked along in silence. Finally they came to the gazebo and Laureanna felt sorrow surround her, overwhelming her to the point that she could not breathe. It was as if all of Imladris mourned and it was flowing into her heart and soul. She could not help but sink to her knees and lower her head, gasping as she heard screams of anguish in her head._

_"The city mourns," Arwen said. "I feel it too." Crouching beside Laureanna, she stroked her hair. "But I have felt sorrow many times in my long life. I have walked in Middle earth and felt the sorrow of all of the many creatures that live here as well as the trees and ground we tread upon so harshly. Over time, you learn how to manage it, to control it somewhat."_

_"Arwen, how…" Laureanna asked, desperate to end this pain._

_Arwen watched her sadly. "Laureanna, the sorrow here is worse than most places in Middle Earth because Sauron pushed all the elves of many ages into this place—it became our prision instead of our sanctuary. This is why I brought you. I needed to make you see."_

_"See what? I do not understand," Laureanna asked frustrated._

_"Sorrow will be your undoing if you allow it." _

Laureanna jerked awake, gasping for breath and was surprised to find that she was not surrounded by fire and she could no longer hear the sorrowful wails that had almost ripped her apart not moments ago. She struggled to regain her composure as she saw Legolas approaching her.

_OoOoOoO_

Elrohir kept glancing over at Laureanna with concern. She had been quiet since they had boarded the Corsair ship and had not even spoken during the debate he had with Legolas about being on the same ship with her. He often wondered what Legolas was protecting her from. Was it what was going on around them or was it more Elrohir himself In the end, Aragorn had decided to keep all of Grey Company, as well as Laureanna, with him for future planning. Legolas did not feel it would be safe for Laureanna to be unescorted on a ship full of Men.

"Why do you not go speak with her and see if she is comfortable?" Elladan suggested quietly.

"Comfortable? Do you think that is necessary?" Elrohir snorted then shook his head. "She is alive, she should be…"

"For once in your life, can you please stop acting like a boarish man?" Elladan replied, his irritation written on his face as well as in his eyes. "I do not think she was prepared for that battle. She seemed so…"

"Does that alone not strike you as odd, brother? An elleth from Thranduil's land never having dealt with death or fighting? Is that possible? I understand she is young, but she is not young enough to be completely unaware of these things, especially if she traveled from his lands to Rohan," Elrohir said vehemently.

Although his heart ached for her sorrow, Elrohir was bothered by the fact that nothing she had told him thus far appeared possible. Even though Thranduil's caves were well protected, she had traveled outside of them to reach Helm's Deep. In fact, she had supposedly arrived immediately after the battle, therefore, she could not have been far from the fighting and must have seen something. He watched her now and was amazed at how fragile she looked. Despite his questions, he could not help but yearn to comfort her.

Elladan watched the internal conflict in his brothers eyes. He too had wondered some of the same things. Perhaps that dream was just that: a dream. Though he did not for any reason believe in his heart that Laureanna was capable of betraying them to Sauron, he knew she had deceived them about some things because too many things were impossible. In fact, he was greatly troubled by the fact that there was nothing he could even begin to think of to explain these facts.

"Whether you believe her or not, does not mean you cannot show some compassion towards her," Elladan finally replied. "She is clearly exhausted, as well as very upset by the trek through the mountains and the battle we just left. Perhaps as a seasoned warrior such as yourself, that seems like a normal way to spend a few days, but for most, it would be trying at best."

Elrohir glared at his twin for a moment then replied, "If you want compassion and charm, you are talking to the wrong person. But I will go to her since you obviously think she would prefer my company to your own." Before Elladan could retort, Elrohir strode away.

So lost in thought, Laureanna did not hear Elrohir's approach until she sensed him standing beside her. When she did not speak, he sat down beside her, studying her intensely.

Finally he asked, "How is your shoulder?"

"What?" she answered blankly, then shook her head, as if clearing it. "Oh. I am sure it will heal."

"You seem…" Elrohir struggled for words. "Lost."

"I suppose it seems silly to you, a seasoned warrior, to be affected by all of that death," she smiled weakly. "I am certain in time I will be immune to it as well."

"I hope not," Elrohir admitted. "Once you are immune to killing someone, you become as evil as Sauron."

"Are you not immune to it?"

"No. Simply because I am used to it, does not mean it does not affect me as well. Some would say it affects my charm and polite conversation," Elrohir teased.

Unable to help it, Laureanna laughed aloud. "Perhaps that is true. Although you seem to have very little experience with charm. I do not think you can blame all of that on being battle hardened. Some are born without the ability."

"Perhaps," he smiled. "Then what would be your excuse My Lady?"

"Pardon me, Lord Elrohir. I am perfectly charming and polite," Laureanna gasped. "You act as though I am anything but a lady."

"I must bring out the worse in you," he shrugged. "Strange that no others have complained of this malady to me before." She was quiet again and he noticed her staring out at the water. "Are you frightened?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I know that as bad as that battle was, the one on the horizon will be so much worse. I wish I had the ability to see all things in the future and know that it will end well. All I know is that it cannot be avoided."

"No, Aragorn cannot avoid the future battle, nor would he if given the chance. This battle has been coming for many years," Elrohir said wearily. "But perhaps you should get some rest. Let me take you to find some place to lie down." Standing he held out his hand to her.

"Do you not need your rest as well, my lord?" Laureanna asked, her eyes staring deep into his. Unconsciously she reached up and touched his cheek gently.

Elrohir was stunned by the desire that coursed through him with the simplest touch from her. Unable to pull his gaze away from hers, he whispered, "Laureanna, I do not think that it would be wise for us to spend too much time alone together. It tends to cause both of us problems."

"I do not wish to be alone, Elrohir. Please, I would prefer to stay on the deck here with you than alone in the cabins below," she answered.

Knowing people would soon notice them, Elrohir took her hand away from his face saying, "I will stay with you until you fall asleep, but that is all."

When she nodded her consent, he led her to the stairs leading to the below deck cabins of the former crew, taking a lit lantern by the railing. A few of the men had already arranged to rest down there and change places with the others on deck after a few hours, taking shifts with the duties, so Elrohir looked for a cabin that did not appear to be occupied already. He also attempted to find one that was suitable for a lady, which appeared impossible.

Laureanna was so exhausted she did not care what condition the cabin was in. She honestly could have slept on the deck if she had to.

Finally Elrohir opened a door that led to a small cabin that was fairly neat and had only one bunk in it. Looking around, he noticed a few items that indicated that it had appeared to be occupied at one time by the healer on the ship. At least it was the cleanest one he had found so far.

"I will go get you some water if you wish to clean up," Elrohir offered, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he realized they were alone. Leaving the lantern, he took a metal basin on the shelf and left.

Laureanna glanced around the room for a few seconds before sitting down on the bed. Looking down she realized she was still wearing clothing covered in dried blood. Standing again, she removed her suede jerkin and her leggings, leaving only her long tunic on. As she looked around for something to cover herself, Elrohir entered the cabin, quickly shutting the door behind him. He stood and stared at her, surprised at the sight of her bare legs.

"My clothing…the blood…" Laureanna started to explain, but swallowed hard when she saw the desire in his eyes. She knew this look very well, but had not hoped to see it again so soon. Finally she walked over to him and reached out for the basin full of warm water.

Elrohir did not speak as he watched her. She had found some soap and washed her face, hands, and hair of the blood that had dried on it that she had been unable to wipe away earlier. When she was finished, Laureanna cleansed the rag and, walking over to him, pulled him closer to the basin. He allowed her to wash the dirt and grime from his face. He could not remember the last time something so innocent felt so intimate, if it had ever happened in his life.

"Laureanna," Elrohir began, but she put her fingers over his lips.

"Elrohir, perhaps it is best if we do not speak. We will be less likely to argue that way," she pointed out with a small smile.

When she finished, Laureanna put down the rag and simply gazed at him silently, blue eyes looking deeply into gray. Elrohir reached out and ran his fingers along her the sides of her face, his rough calloused fingers gliding gently over her soft flesh, causing her breathing to speed up slightly. Cupping her face, he leaned forward, barely brushing his lips upon hers. He did not feel uneasy about her anymore. In fact, all of this seemed so natural, he could not stop it from happening.

Whispering his name, Laureanna wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her as his next kiss lingered longer. The gentle rocking of the boat and the water moving against it seemed to make the moment even more intense, shutting out the rest of the world and enveloping them safely in their own reality. No longer was she thinking of the horrors of earlier that day because everything at this moment seemed perfect. After a few more heated kisses, he stopped and gently stroked her damp hair.

"Laureanna, you need your rest," he whispered and she was relieved that he did not seem to regret kissing her this time. She nodded, scared to ruin the moment by speaking. He stepped aside and allowed her to climb onto the bed, covering herself with a blanket.

"Please do not leave yet. You promised you would stay," she reminded him. He nodded and then dimmed the lantern so the room was almost completely dark. When he sat down on the corner of the bed, Laureanna reached out for his hand, needing reassurance that he remained. After a few moments, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep as he watched over her.


	15. 14 Fire in the Dark

_ 14th day of March __  
__Fourth Age, Year 80 __  
__Aman_

_  
Elrohir lay in bed listening to the waves crashing against the shore. He always loved being at Swan Manor with his family, but this weekend had been even more enjoyable since his father invited Glorfindel, Indil and Laurëanna. Earlier, while the older couples and Galadriel sat contentedly on the terrace watching the ocean, he and Elladan had taken Laurëanna horseback riding along the beach. _

_Elrohir loved to watch her smile and laugh during her witty and teasing banter with Elladan. He knew his brother had no intentions towards her any longer, for once Elrohir had asked his twin to stop his pursuit of her, Elladan had gracefully stepped back and stopped interfering between the couple. In fact, he had helped them at times by distracting Glorfindel if needed._

_Elrohir knew that even if Elladan passionately yearned for Laurëanna, he would still have stepped aside, for he was so amused at seeing his brother so interested in her. Elladan had grown up charming the ellith of Rivendell and Lothlorien while his twin eluded them._

_After riding for some time, the three of them walked along the beach leading their horses. Elladan snickered, watching Elrohir and Laurëanna and the way that often one would find a reason to touch the other. Finally, Elladan took her horse's reins and walked further ahead. He could not leave them completely alone and return to the house or Glorfindel would have his head, but he gave them some privacy._

_Lying in bed, Elrohir smiled as he thought of her. She had a strange effect on him. He felt happy and peaceful with her, even if it was just for a moment. Even his mother had commented on his mood around the young elleth, watching his reaction with twinkling eyes. Everyone knew the two were in love except Elrohir and luckily, Glorfindel. Elrohir was unwilling to admit it while Glorfindel refused to acknowledge it._

_As Elrohir was about to doze off, he heard a strange thud on the patio outside his room that was followed by a moment of giggles. Groaning, he watched Laurëanna sneak through the open patio doors as stealthy as a herd of Mumakil._

_"Elrohir!" she whispered loudly._

"_Laurëanna, are you trying to get me killed?" he asked softly._

_"Come to the beach with me. I brought blankets and a bottle of wine. We can sneak off and no one will ever know," Laurëanna said coming closer to the bed. _

_With any other elleth, he might have assumed she was trying to seduce him. But Laurëanna thought nothing wrong of being in his room at night suggesting a romantic stroll on the beach. She seemed unaware of the effect she had on him. _

_After few moments of debating, he told her softly, "Laurëanna, wait quietly on the patio. I will be out in a moment."_

"_It would be safer for me to wait in here."_

_"Fine, if you wish to be in here while I dress," he replied._

_Elrohir watched her blush. Apparently, she had not even thought he might be completely bare underneath the sheet. Quickly, she rushed outside as he chuckled._

_Once he was dressed, he found her on the balcony looking completely conspicuous and guilty._

"_You do realize if your father finds out, he will murder me," he raised an eyebrow as she jumped at the sound of his voice. _

_When she started to giggle again, he smiled and put his hand over her mouth until she stopped. He removed his hand and she was smiling happily._

"_Do not worry, I will protect you from my father," she whispered with a wink. _

_Rolling his eyes, he climbed over the balcony rail, took the blankets from her, and helped her over. He took her hand and quickly led her to the beach. They walked out of view of the manor and he built a fire on the beach. As he worked, she sipped on wine and complimented his fire building skills in between laughs._

"_You are drinking too much," he said, removing the bottle from her hands. He smiled at her pout and took a drink of the sweet liquid. Not only had she stolen a bottle of wine, she had chosen one of the best ones._

_They both removed their shoes and he spread the blankets out to sit on. Full of energy, she grabbed his hand instead and dragged him with her to the water. They walked along the water line as the waves splashed up their legs. Both were quiet for a while. _

_Finally, Laurëanna looked at him with a smile. When he returned the smile, she said, "Why do you not smile more? I do not think it will harm the muscles of your face any. You should still be able to scowl quite nicely."_

_Shaking his head at her, he looked away walking slightly in front of her._

"_My, my, are you always this serious, Elrohir?" Laurëanna continued._

"_Not all of us have been raised in such beauty, nor had such a life of peace. Consider yourself blessed, Laurëanna. Perhaps you could be more serious yourself," Elrohir replied harshly and looked away again._

_A gleam of anger showed in her eyes. How she had ever fallen in love with such a serious and temperamental elf, she could not fathom. As she started to give him a scathing retort, she saw how tense his body was and how he watched the ocean. He seemed incapable of being peaceful and rarely showed relaxation. She held her tongue realizing how unfair she had been._

_After a moment, she smiled mischievously and quietly ran further into the water. She reached down and, cupping her hands, scooped up some of the salty water. Inwardly she thought, 'he will either laugh or kill me'._

"_Elrohir," she said, loud enough to be heard over the waves._

_He turned towards her and she threw the handfuls of water straight at him._

"_Perhaps you need to learn how to have fun," she teased at the look of shock on his face._

_Smiling slightly, he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve._

"_Oh, I know how to have fun. It will indeed be entertaining teaching you some manners and respect." He almost laughed at her indignant face._

_As soon as she started to reply, he moved towards her. Laurëanna screamed and ran down the beach trying not to fall as the soft sand gave way under her bare feet. Elrohir barely jogged after her, grinning at her evasive techniques. After she thought she had outrun him, she looked back only for him to snatch her up in his arms. Seeing he was not angry, she started laughing as he held her close to him._

"_Give me one reason why I should not toss you in the ocean," he said amused._

"_Because you would ruin my dress," she replied._

"_I do not care."_

"_Because I would get wet. And cold," she responded nervously, looking over her shoulder as he was backing her further into the waves._

"_Which you completely deserve."_

"_Because it would upset my father," she said arrogantly as he maneuvered her into knee-deep water._

"_You would never tell him. If you did, you would have to explain why we are alone on a beach together at night, completely unattended, due to your own sneakiness."_

_She began chewing on her lip, a trait he found most adorable, and he could tell she was struggling to find a valid reason. As he began to reach down to pick her up, she quickly said, "Because you want to kiss me."_

"_Whatever for?" Elrohir responded with a smirk. He saw a flash of hurt cross her eyes and wished he could take back his jest. She looked away and he watched her, debating what to do. He had wanted to kiss her and now she was here in his arms wanting him to and he had managed to hurt her._

"_Laurëanna," he said softly. She looked at him seriously. "I will kiss you. After."_

_Confused, she said, "After what?"_

_He smiled and said, "After this."_

_Elrohir bent down and picked her up as she squealed and squirmed. With a laugh, he tossed her into the waves then dove in after her. When they both came up for air, she looked at him as if he had gone mad._

"_Elrohir, you threw me in! I cannot believe you actually threw me into the ocean completely dressed!" _

"_Would you have preferred to be completely undressed?" he responded grabbing her wrist and pulling her to stand in front of him._

"_No!" she smiled. "But now I look like a drowned rat. In a very nice dress," she laughed._

"_Yes, I do not think I can kiss a drowned rat no matter how nice the dress is," he smiled as he pulled her wet hair from her face._

"_Well, you have a lot of nerve. You are an arrogant fool if you think I want you to kiss me now. I would sooner kiss…" she paused and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I would sooner kiss that ugly brother of yours than kiss you." _

_Elrohir laughed. She made him feel young again. She was watching him intently with her big innocent blue eyes. He pulled her even closer to him and leaned over to whisper in her ear._

"_No. You will never kiss Elladan. Only my lips will ever touch yours," When he kissed her lightly on the ear, she shivered. _

_Pulling back, he could see how nervous she was. He did not want their first kiss to be standing in the ocean, dripping wet. Taking her hand, he led her back to shore and to the fire. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Sitting down on the other blanket, he pulled her to sit in between his legs with her back against his chest. She snuggled back against him as he wrapped his arms around her._

_They sat quietly for a long time watching the fire. Normally, Elrohir felt peaceful with her, but her closeness was anything but peaceful. They had known each other for some time, and this was the most intimate they had been. He desired her, but more than that, he wanted to never be apart from her._

_Laurëanna willed her body to stop shivering. She was not cold; not by any means. The fire in front of her was nothing compared to the fire in her body. She was confused about what had transpired tonight. She loved him, and at times she thought he cared for her as well, yet she was uncertain. When he told her that only he would kiss her, she felt a surge of love in her heart. But now she felt nervous and afraid. She did not know what to do next._

_As the two of them contemplated what the other's feelings were, their clothes and hair had begun to dry. Getting too warm, she moved so she could remove the blanket from her shoulders. Before she settled back, he pulled her to face him._

"_Laurëanna, have you ever been kissed before?" he asked softly. Nervously, she shook her head. As he leaned closer, her nervousness caused her to ask quickly, "Have you?"_

"_Yes," he murmured under his breath. Once again, he began to lower his lips to hers._

_"By who?" she whispered. Elrohir sighed and looked at her. She was so nervous her lip trembled slightly._

"_Laurëanna. Be quiet," he whispered and quickly closed the distance between her lips and his own. _

_Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he brought her closer, as he first tasted her lips. After a moment, her lips were no longer trembling and she seemed to be moving closer to him as he put his other hand on her waist. She tasted like strawberries and he stifled a moan at her sweet innocence. Knowing that no other had touched her lips before him made her irresistible. _

_Her lips were soft and she allowed him to completely take control of her mouth. Gently, he sucked her bottom lip in between his, causing her mouth to open slightly. Tilting her head, his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. She completely trusted him and willingly accepted his tongue dipping into the sweet warmth of her mouth. Gently, he stroked her tongue with his own. She timidly moved hers against his._

_Laurëanna had forgotten how to breathe the moment he kissed her. She had dreamt of this moment many times, but nothing had prepared her for the complete assault on her senses. She wanted him to kiss her forever and his hands on her body felt as if they were part of her. She belonged to him and he could have what he dared to take._

_Moving his hand from her waist to her back, Elrohir pulled her closer as he accepted her complete submission to him. He drank deep of her, overwhelmed with his need to claim her as forever his. Struggling to control his desire, he kissed her tenderly with feather light kisses before releasing her lips. Taking a shaky breath, he whispered her name._

_Laurëanna blinked her eyes open to see him watching her intently. Slightly out of breath, she quickly inhaled a lung full of air as she looked at him shyly. Unable to stop herself, she blushed and looked away. She could still feel his eyes on her._

"_Laurëanna, was it what you wished for?" he asked softly._

"_No," she replied looking at his shocked face. "I wished it would never end."_

_Elrohir smiled softly at her complete honestly. She reached up and traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Leaning forward, she barely brushed his lips with her own. He captured her in his embrace, pulling her body against the hard muscles of his chest. She gasped and once again his mouth claimed hers. He ravished her, playfully nipping and sucking on her lips, as his kiss grew more passionate and demanding. She eagerly returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck with her fingers tangled in his hair. Gently he eased her to lie back on the blanket and explored her mouth as she sucked lightly on his tongue. Holding himself above her, he reined in his passion and reluctantly pulled away slightly._

"_Do not stop," she whispered. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled him back to her forcefully. She kissed him lovingly, sliding her tongue boldly into his mouth teasing his. She moaned softly and it was all he could do to not make love to her. When they pulled apart, both were out of breath. He tried to ignore the temptation of her beneath him as her heavy breathing pushed her breasts sensuously against his body._

"_Laurëanna, we need to stop," Elrohir murmured._

_Confused, she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_He chuckled and replied, "No, my little flower, you did nothing wrong, but if we do not stop, it would be difficult for me to stop."_

"_Why do you have to stop? There is nothing wrong with you kissing me."_

"_It is not kissing I would be unable to stop myself from doing," he smiled. "You are too trusting of my control over my desire for you."_

_Blushing, she said, "I did not know that you meant … that."_

"_Laurëanna, one day I will make you mine completely. Until that day, you must not be too tempting for if I submitted to my urges, your father would break every bone in my body."_

_Bursting into laughter, she nodded. _

"_Elrohir, one day I will make you mine completely as well," Laurëanna kissed him quickly. "For you have always held my heart."_

_Looking at her now, his internal arguments about her youth and innocence of the world ceased. She did not know how much she held his heart as well._

**Chapter 14 **

**Fire in the Dark**

14th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Gondor, Middle Earth

Laurëanna woke to the sounds of the water lapping against the boats and men calling out commands to each other. Sitting up, she stretched lazily. After so many nights sleeping on the ground or riding without stopping, she had slept quite soundly in this bed. She was so relieved to have had a dreamless sleep as well. Getting off the bed, she moved to the round window and saw the murky gloom even this late in the morning.

Glancing around, she saw that someone had left a clean tunic and leggings at the end of the bed. She smiled knowing that it must have been Elrohir. As she picked up the garments, she inhaled deeply the scent of her husband and could not help but feel a flutter in her heart as well as heat filling her body. Last night they had connected in a way that made her feel sure he was falling in love with her again. She did not want to linger on false hope, but she sensed things were coming together.

Laurëanna dressed in the clothes left for her and moved to pick up her own clothing so she could wash it. Thoughts of yesterday came back to her and reality was forced upon her again. Sitting on the bed, she stared for a few moments at the bloodstains. The visions of the battle yesterday intermingled with memories of the sounds and smells that she knew she would never forget. She did not know how warriors lived with this. One time was traumatic for her; she could not imagine repeating it. It was no wonder to her now that the elves of Middle Earth that had come to Aman seemed to have lost some of the ethereal beauty they had been graced with; why so many had talked of her undimmed aura. She wondered now if she still was blessed with that pure light, the purity of the First Born, a child of Valinor.

A soft knock on the door pulled her back to her surroundings and she rose and opened the door. She smiled brightly seeing Legolas standing there with a plate of food.

"We had almost decided that you planned to sleep all day, but Gimli pointed out that perhaps you were avoiding the present company and enjoying some time away from men," Legolas grinned as he came in the room. "But I knew you had not eaten much on our journeys and could benefit from a good meal."

"Legolas, you are both correct and very wise. I did sleep much too late and I am most hungry," Laurëanna replied taking the plate from him. "I did not realize how much until I smelled this." She picked up an apple and, biting into it, could not resist a moan of pleasure as she sat on the bed with the plate in her lap.

"This is marvelous, Legolas. Come, sit with me. We did not speak much yesterday, nor did I have a chance to thank you for taking care of me when I discovered Damrod…" Feeling guilty for enjoying her meal, when Damrod could not, her eyes lowered quickly.

"Laurëanna, it will be of no use to you to feel guilty for being alive when others are not. Only Eru knows and controls our destiny," Legolas said soothingly.

Nodding, Laurëanna asked, "When will we arrive in Minas Tirith?"

"Tomorrow, assuming we continue this pace. Aragorn fears if the winds turn against us, the delay might be the downfall of the city. Hopefully, they can withstand the siege until we arrive."

"I woke feeling peaceful," she replied sadly. "Now I just feel as if this nightmare will never end."

"I do not know the future and your future has been changed so we will only be able to take each moment as it comes," Legolas said, patting her hand. "At least things between Elrohir and yourself are improving, are they not?"

Laurëanna smiled faintly and nodded. "It appears so. I was foolish to hope it would happen suddenly when, even in our past, he took his time admitting his love for me. There were many times I thought it would never come to pass. But we have talked much about me, how are you my friend?"

"I wish for an end to this war as you do. I have hope that we will win and Sauron will be defeated. But the darkness is always a shadow over my fëa. I wish to see the sun again, shining brightly through the trees of my home. I have been gone many months," Legolas said thoughtfully. Laurëanna smiled, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "At least now I might live to see my home again, thanks to you."

"I do not feel that I deserve your gratitude. I merely was a messenger. Aragorn did the hardest part. You and the others fought bravely. I have done little compared to everyone else, plus I have caused you a lot of trouble as well." Laurëanna laughed lightly. "Although it would be no surprise to my family and friends in Aman that I have been so troublesome"

"Trouble? I could not imagine you being trouble," Legolas said with a grin. "Perhaps you have created a little…difficulty…but considering the secret we are hiding, it could have been much worse."

"As a child, I was never one who could keep a secret, nor could I be dishonest very well," she answered. "In fact I worry that I will blurt out something when I see my mother or father. I never could lie to my father and there was never any point in trying with my mother. Before I even opened my mouth to speak, she gave me a look that warned me that a lie would cost me much more than the truth."

"Indeed. Parents have that way about them. But I think you will be so grateful to see your parents, you will not risk anything to ruin it."

"Yes, I do miss them. I cannot wait to see them again, and Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. I even miss Lord Erestor. I wish I could see your father as well, but I suppose that will never happen, at least not in Middle Earth," Laurëanna said then smiled. "It is good to think that one day soon, we will have peace again. It makes everything else fall away and hope fills me."

Legolas nodded, but she could see something was troubling him. "Legolas, what is it?"

"I was thinking of Frodo and Sam. All hope still lies with Frodo destroying The Ring. All that we have accomplished so far will not be enough to defeat Sauron if he reclaims the ring. What if…"

"Legolas, the Valar would not have sent me here and made such a drastic decision to alter the past of Middle Earth, if it was not enough," Laurëanna exclaimed. "Surely you do not believe…"

A knock on the door caused her to stop abruptly. "Come in." Laurëanna stood as the door opened and Elrohir came in the room. Seeing Legolas, he arched an eyebrow curiously until he saw the almost empty plate of food.

"Ah, I see you have not just been sleeping the day away," he said looking intently at Laurëanna.

As if the small room had gotten too crowded for him to linger, Legolas quickly excused himself. As he left the room, he was certain that they did not notice.

After a few moments, Elrohir finally spoke. "Are you well? I trust you rested peacefully last night."

"Yes," Laurëanna answered, blushing slightly. Memories of many nights spent in his arms came to mind as he watched her with a look that made her blood burn. Elrohir smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. "I…I need to wash my clothes so they will be dry. I obviously cannot wear yours for too long."

Elrohir chuckled as he realized how large his clothes were on her, but they were better than nothing at all. Thinking of her bare legs last night, he thought it best that she at least wore something to protect her from unwanted looks and advances. The thought of another seeing her in that way would drive him mad, he realized.

"Allow me to show you around the ship. There is even a place where you can bathe, if you wish," Elrohir said as he took her hand.

_oOoOo_

Even though they spent most of the day preparing for tomorrow, both Legolas and Elladan noticed that Elrohir managed to spend as much time with Laurëanna as possible. She seemed to be a shining light in the darkness when her laughter would quite often be heard over the waves and a smile rarely left her face.

Deciding that after weeks on their journey without much decent food to make them a decent meal, Laurëanna raided the food stores and had a few men carry up cartons of food to the deck. Sitting down on the benches, she began to chop vegetables and fruit to be cooked that evening. Gimli and Aragorn were sitting across from her, smoking their pipes quietly.

"Aragorn, I hope you will rest tonight. I have not seen you slow down much today and you will need your rest," Laurëanna said to him.

"I will rest tonight, I assure you," Aragorn replied with a slight smile.

"Tomorrow will come too soon, I am afraid," Laurëanna said solemnly.

"Have you had any visions of tomorrow? Perhaps one of our victory?" Gimli asked with a wink.

Laurëanna shook her head. "I wish I knew what tomorrow will bring. It would be nice to have some reassurance or warning."

"Life is taking chances without knowing if you will succeed or fail. If you knew you would fail, you would never tempt fate and risk it. But I took a chance listening to your advice, Laurëanna, I trusted you at Helm's Deep and things have fallen into place the way they should be, I feel certain. When you feared for our deaths and told me to not go to confront the Corsair ships and I did not listen to your advice then, if I had, who knows what would have happened?" Aragorn said thoughtfully.

"My apologies for that…I do not know why you chose not to listen to me but I am glad you did not," Laurëanna replied, blushing.

"When you came to me with your first vision, you were so sure, so confident that you believed with all your heart and soul that it was the right thing to do," Aragorn said with a smile. "The night you became nervous and doubted your vision, I knew that if you could not have faith in yourself, I could not either. I had to trust my own faith in doing what I thought was right."

"You are wiser than I, thankfully," Laurëanna responded.

"I do not have the wisdom of the elves on which to rely. I just have my experience to trust."

Laurëanna did not see Elrohir coming up behind her until he sat down beside her on the bench, picking up an apple and knife to help her slice them for pies. He watched her as she talked to Aragorn, but did not speak. Elladan came up shortly and sat down on the other side of Laurëanna, quickly grabbing a pear off the cloth in her lap.

"Do you ever doubt that you are doing the right thing? Do you regret the choices you have made since you first began this journey?" Laurëanna asked. "Many things have happened to you that would have discouraged others to the point that they could not continue."

Aragorn was silent for a moment before answering her. "I made many vows to others that I had to hold true to as well as one to myself."

"What was it?" she asked without thinking.

"It is one I keep close to my heart. When this journey has ended, perhaps I will tell you one sunny day walking through the gardens of Imladris. Until then, this one is only for me," Aragorn smiled. Rising, he took her hand, kissed it, and winked at her before he strode away.

"I do believe he thinks we can win this battle," Gimli smiled.

"In my history with Estel, if he thinks we will win, then we win," Elladan said and chuckled. "And if he thinks we are destined to fail, we might want to rethink our planning."

After they all had prepared as best as they could and eaten a large meal, the men began to drift to the seating quarters, knowing the dawn would come early enough. Elrohir and Laurëanna strolled quietly on the deck, holding hands. She sensed he was deep in his own thoughts, so she refrained from talking about the next day. Her spirit had been so cheerful throughout the day, enjoying the respite they had been given, but now she was faced yet again with losing someone she cared about in battle.

Elrohir felt her hand tighten and glancing over, saw her watching him with a heart wrenching expression on her delicate face. He stopped walking and, pulling her into his arms, rested his chin on her forehead. "Please do not cry."

"I will not," she said resolutely. "I cannot stop thinking about…"

"I know," Elrohir interrupted.

Hearing some men on the deck, he led her to her quarters below. As soon as the door closed, Laurëanna pulled him to her and kissed him heatedly. Though surprised, Elrohir reacted passionately, wrapping her into his arms. After a few kisses that left both of them gasping for breath, she whispered, "Please, do not leave me tonight."

Elrohir tried to clear the ardent haze from his mind as he studied her intently. "Are you certain that is wise?"

Her lip trembled and tears filled her eyes as she shook her head. "I do not know, nor do I care what is wise. All I know is that I want to feel you beside me all night and wake up in your arms tomorrow. I need you here with me, because tomorrow I could lose you."

"Laurëanna the others on the ship will assume we have…"

"I do not care," she insisted. Unable to resist, she kissed him pulling him to the bed.

Elrohir knew he should stop this, but felt powerless to do so. She tugged his tunic up, and he jerked it over his head. With equal urgency she removed her leggings as he watched heatedly. In one fluid motion he laid her on the bed beneath him. Her teeth sinking into his shoulder made him moan. Brushing her hair aside, he moved his lips sensually down her neck and collarbone.

Laurëanna felt dizzy with desire, her hands caressing his body for the first time in days, yet even though she had memorized every inch of him, he seemed new to her now. She tangled her fingers in his hair; her tongue moving in circles on the spot behind his ear that she already knew would drive him crazy. Once again his mouth was on her, kissing her fiercely, ravenously. His hand reaching down and pulling her leg up on his hips, then stroking her bare flesh. Wrapping her other leg around him, Laurëanna dug her fingernails into his back urging him to continue the sweet torture of her body.

Breathless, Elrohir rose up on his elbows and looked into her eyes, studying her intensely.

"Do not stop," Laurëanna pleaded, her hand lowering to stroke his back, feeling goose bumps rising beneath her fingers.

"Laurëanna, we cannot go further," he said gently, stroking her hair away from her face. "We are not bound and I cannot dishonor you this way."

"Elrohir tonight might be our last chance. I do not care about my honor. I want you."

With a painful groan, he shook his head and rolled onto the bed beside her. "We cannot. Not like this. You do not know what you are asking."

Gasping for breath, Laurëanna felt a surge of anger and the urge to hit him. Gritting her teeth to prevent herself from screaming in frustration, she tried to clear her mind. She cut her eyes to him and her frustration melted away seeing how tormented he looked. Knowing Elrohir, he felt guilty about her honor. She rolled on her side and, resting her head on her palm, traced the outline of his lips with her finger.

"I know exactly what I was asking. Do not think that I am too innocent to know the ways of the world," Laurëanna said with a smile. When he jerked his head to look at her with shock, she giggled. "No! It is nothing inappropriate, I assure you. It is quite proper the way I know. I am not as naïve and sheltered as you think obviously because I knew what you were thinking. Besides, mothers do warn their daughters about this." Elrohir smiled and she leaned over, flicking her tongue against his lip before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, then kissing him.

Rolling on his side facing her, Elrohir pulled her into his arms and forced her to look up at him. "Laurëanna, you are, as I thought, a most bewitching female. I do not know what tomorrow brings, but tonight I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake to your beautiful face."

Laurëanna felt like her heart would explode at any moment. She nodded and he kissed her. They continued to kiss, tangled in each other's embrace until the early morning, when she insisted he needed to sleep.

As they were both drifting to sleep, Elrohir heard her whisper, "I love you." He was glad he did not have to answer her because he felt so confused by this elleth who had come into his life and turned it upside down.

_oOoOo _

_Laurëanna felt someone stroking her hair and sat up confused. Seeing her father, she launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Hearing a huge crash behind them she spun around and could not resist a scream._

"_Be quiet baby girl. He will hear us," Glorfindel said, his voice strange and distant. _

"_Ada, we need to go," Laurëanna said, trying to urge her father to his feet. He seemed dazed and she spared a moment to glance around again. She did not know where she was but it was almost black as night except the fire coming from the creature. He was far enough away that she knew he most likely could not see them in the shadows._

"_Ada, please, we need to leave this place," she pleaded. Her blood ran cold seeing her father this way. He seemed completely unaware of the danger. She realized he was covered in cuts, scrapes, and dried blood, his clothing torn and singed as well. "Listen to me. We need to leave before it is too late."_

"_It is already too late for me. We cannot leave, but if you are quiet he will not come here again," Glorfindel said. _

"_Where are we?" she whispered to him._

"_I do not know, but I have been here for an eternity. I keep waiting for Ecthelion to come but he never does," Glorfindel replied. _

"_Ada this is not possible. Gondolin fell long before I was born, how would you know who I am if…?" _

"_Gondolin fell but Earendil survived. It was as it should be," Glorfindel answered._

_Laurëanna studied him confused before shaking her head. "Ada, are you saying that Minas Tirith will fall but Aragorn will survive?"_

"_Shh…he is coming now," he replied, his eyes wide. As he spoke the darkness started to lift and a ferocious roar filled the air. _

_oOoOo__  
_

"No!" Laurëanna cried out trying to pull her father to stand.

"Laurëanna, what is it?" Elrohir soothed her without waking her. She finally quieted down, but as she did he heard her, with tears streaming down her face in her sleep, whisper something that made his heart tighten painfully even as he grew more confused.

"Ada…Glorfindel…"

_oOoOo_

The next morning Elrohir snuck out her room before he heard the others moving about the ship and walked to the deck. Aragorn and Elladan both nodded to him as he joined them.

"Did you sleep well?" Elladan said with a slight smirk.

Glaring at his brother, Elrohir nodded. Aragorn glanced at each of them and then returned to studying the water, deep in thought.

"Estel, you have done all you could do. The rest is up to Eru now," Elrohir said.

"I feel so restless. I am ready to be done with this," Aragorn said. "Time seems to be moving so slowly and yet I know that Sauron is at an advantage now."

"There is nothing more you can do," Elladan replied. He reached over and squeezed Aragorn's shoulder. "We will make it there in time. I feel sure that Minas Tirith will survive this battle."

Laurëanna woke up slowly and, feeling the empty bed beside her, frowned. Elrohir had left her while she was sleeping. Swinging her legs off the bed, she rose and quickly dressed in her own clothes. Today was the day they would arrive in Minas Tirith and she knew she would have no other time to prepare. Rushing to the deck, she looked for Elrohir and found him sitting on the deck with Elladan, in a serious discussion. As soon as she walked up, they both grew silent as if they had been talking about her.

"Good morning, Laurëanna. You look well rested," Elladan said.

Cocking her head to one side, she wondered if he meant it to sound suspicious. Deciding he was just being polite she nodded. Soon Halbarad, Legolas, and Gimli joined them. Elrohir excused himself and she sat listening to the men talking about the battle plans, her mind wandering in many different directions. She wondered what her dream the night before had meant and wished she had been given some sign as to how her husband and Elladan would fare.

"I brought you some herbal tea. I thought it would sooth your nerves," Elrohir said, walking up and bringing her a mug of hot tea. She smiled and took the cup, taking a sip.

"Perhaps all of us could use some tea, Elrohir," Gimli chuckled, smoking on his pipe.

The men continued talking and, as Laurëanna drank the hot tea, she felt both Elladan and Elrohir watching her closely. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do we not need to discuss how to get Laurëanna to safety when we arrive in Minas Tirith? There should be a way into the city that is safer for her," Legolas asked noticing how strangely the twins were acting.

Listening to them talk about her, Laurëanna tried to focus on their words, but suddenly felt very sleepy and dazed. She tried to shake the fog out of her mind and it only grew worse. Dropping her cup, she watched it fascinated as it rolled away from her on the deck.

"Laurëanna? Are you all right?" Legolas asked concerned. Elrohir quickly jumped up and caught her before she felt backwards from the bench. "What is wrong with her?"

"She is fine. I will take her to her cabin and she will be fine in a few hours," Elrohir explained calmly as he picked her up.

"In a few hours? You drugged her?!" Legolas exclaimed outraged, following Elrohir and Elladan down to her cabin.

"Elrohir just thought it would be easier for her this way. He knew she would not wish to be left behind, but considering what we will be walking into, the ship is most likely the safest place for her," Elladan explained as his brother laid a sleeping Laurëanna on the bed. "We will leave a few men behind to guard the ships anyway, so they can just watch over her as well. There is no way we can get her to safety before the battle."

"Legolas, I knew if she had her way, she would ride by our side into the fray of things, but you saw how she handled the last battle. She would be killed at the first confrontation of an enemy. I, for one, will feel much better knowing she is not amongst the fighting," Elrohir explained to a doubtful Legolas.

After a few moments, Legolas realized they were both right. "I do not approve of your way of handling this, but I suppose you are correct about her safety. I do not think she will be happy with any of us when she wakes up, so perhaps it is for the best that we are gone when she does."

"We will be safely in the middle of a battle when she wakes up," Elladan smirked.

The two of them left the room, leaving Elrohir behind. Kissing her tenderly, he whispered, "Forgive me." At the door he took one final look at her, sleeping peacefully before closing the door and locking it from the inside.


	16. 15: Paths We Walk Alone

Thanks so much to the GofI gang for helping me out with this chapter and to Viv for her advice pre-beta and her beta work when it was finished! Also - mucho love to those who have read and reviewed.

_oOoOoO_

_1st day of October __  
__Fourth Age, Year 80 __  
__Aman _

_"Stop that, you little minx," Elrohir laughed as Laurëanna nibbled on his ear. They were riding out of the forest and she was sharing a horse with him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "We need to hurry back so we can rejoin the others." _

_Laurëanna groaned and said with a pout, "I am tired of hiding the seriousness of our relationship from my father. We need to simply tell him the truth and explain there is nothing he can do about our decision." _

_"I would prefer a less painful death, my love," Elrohir smirked. "You need to be patient. We will tell your father when it is the right time. He has just recently stopped glaring at me every time I come near you. We need to wait until he has accepted our relationship as a good thing rather than something we have devised to torture him senseless." _

_"But what about my torture?" Laurëanna replied, her hands moving to encircle his muscular arms. She leaned her head in and slowly rained hot kisses on his neck. _

_After a few moments, Elrohir groaned and leaned away from her reluctantly. Though this horse knew him and his wishes, he needed to pay some attention to their path. _

_"You are the torturer, not the one being tortured by either of us," he said. "Let us hurry." _

_Giving up arguing with him, she snuggled tighter to him as they rode to meet Airemír, Rumil, and Elladan at the stables. _

_oOoOo_

_Watching her daughter and some friends laughing as they walked back from their ride and picnic, Indil smiled. _

_"How long do you think Glorfindel realizes that soon Elrohir will be asking for your daughter's hand?" Taravil asked with a chuckle. "Once again, the husbands are making wagers on the outcome of that conversation." _

_"So I have heard," Celebrían said, indignantly. "You would think that being married to my son is the worst possible thing for Glorfindel to imagine for his daughter." _

_"It is not the idea of your son that distresses him. It is the idea of her being married to anyone's son," Indil sighed. "I have tried to reason with him. I have explained that she is not a child anymore and that this is a good thing." _

_"Elrohir loves her and makes her happy," Celebrían added. "Perhaps they will even have a child soon." _

_Indil cut her eyes to her friend sharply. "Please do not mention that to Glorfindel if you want him to even consider this. The thought of his daughter being in love is enough. He does not need to think of them committing any acts of love or it might drive him mad." _

_Taravil could not help but laugh. Glorfindel's overprotective nature had become the topic of many discussions in the city. Now that he had no Balrogs to slay or battles to wage, his main enemy had become any male that set foot near his daughter. Since Elrohir had asked for permission and then begun to openly court Laurëanna, Glorfindel had become increasingly overbearing, watching for any indiscretion that would give him the right to permanently maim Elrohir. Of course, Thranduil could not help but feed the fire, much to Elrond's frustration. In fact, Thranduil had been the one to begin the wager amongst the others. _

_Trying to temper the situation, Elrond had a long talk with Glorfindel, reminding him that courting and marrying were natural for young elves. Also, he had noted how good it was for Laurëanna and Elrohir to have found happiness with each other. Glorfindel had silenced him by pointing out that Elrond ought not lecture about being reasonable about what a man offers in exchange for his daughter and added that, like Aragorn, Elrohir was a descendant of kings and perhaps he should have to obtain a crown and scepter before he would be allowed to marry, hmm? The two did not speak for a week or so before their wives resolved the situation. _

_"The fact of the matter is that Glorfindel loves his daughter more than anyone other than you Indil. You merely need to make him realize that if Laurëanna loves Elrohir, he must allow the match, or else he will force her to deny her true happiness," Celebrían explained. _

_"It sounds so simple," Indil laughed. "Let me go and do that right now." _

_oOoOo_

_Traditionally, at least one day during the week, the three families gathered together for their evening meal. Rumil and Airemír were also invited, since they were such close friends. Tonight the meal was at Elrond and Celebrian's house, and the twins were in the lounge waiting for the others to join them. _

_Growing tired of watching Elrohir pace back and forth, Elladan finally asked, "What is the worst that could happen?" _

_Elrohir glared and replied, "I would rather not think about the worst." Finally he sighed loudly and sank down in a chair. "I am certain that Glorfindel will realize that it was only a matter of time before I asked. And he knows Laurëanna will accept when I do. So logically he knows deep down that we will eventually be married." _

_"Deep down. Way deep down," Elladan smirked. "And Glorfindel is nothing but logical when it comes to his daughter." _

_Elrohir felt horrible. He was berating himself for being nervous, but at the same time he knew he should be. Jerking around to look at his brother, he suddenly asked, "What if he says no?" _

_"Laurëanna will throw a temper tantrum to rival Ulmo, and then she will jump off a cliff to her death after her father dismembers you," Elladan shrugged. _

_"You are not helping matters," Elrohir said with a glare. _

_"I know." Elladan beamed at his brother. _

_oOoOo_

_After dinner, with wine goblets in hand, the company drifted into the garden. Steeling himself, Elrohir stopped Glorfindel and Indil before they had a chance to leave the house. _

_"May I have a word with you and Indil?" he asked Glorfindel politely. _

_Indil smiled brightly and answered for them both. "Of course, Elrohir. Perhaps some place more private." Taking his arm, she steered him into Elrond's library, leaving Glorfindel behind with no option but to follow them. _

_Laurëanna observed this encounter and rushed over to Elladan, pulling him away from the others. "What is Elrohir talking to my parents about?" _

_Elladan did not answer other than to smirk at her. _

_"Valar!" Laurëanna whispered. "Should I go in there as well?" _

_"To tend to his wounds? Perhaps," he answered, chuckling as Rumil and Airemír joined them. _

_"What is it?" Rumil asked them, in a conspiratorial whisper. _

_"Elrohir is talking to my parents," Laurëanna said, chewing on a fingernail and looking towards the library with great concern. _

_Rumil almost choked on his wine and. After he finished coughing, he sputtered, "Are you serious? Do you think…" _

_"Of course!" Airemír said gleefully. "He is going to ask for their blessing so he can ask Laurëanna to marry him. This is wonderful." Excited, she hugged her friend tightly. "Do not worry so. We all joke about your father's temper, but he only wants your happiness." _

_"Right," Elladan agreed before he and Rumil burst into laughter. "Even if it is Elrohir that makes you happy." _

_"I am going in there," Laurëanna said, walking towards the door. Unfortunately Celebrían, looking very stern, intercepted her. _

_"Certainly you are not going to interfere on this, Laurëanna," she admonished. "Do you not have faith in my son to handle this properly?" _

_"Of course, but…" _

_"And you realize, I assume, that it is a matter of pride for Elrohir to ask this of your father. How would he feel if he thought you did not think him capable?" Celebrian continued. _

_Laurëanna nodded with a sigh. "I know you are right. I just wish he had warned me that he would do this tonight so I could have been better prepared." _

_"You are not the one who needed to prepare," Celebrian said with a wink. Both of them turned to see the library door open and Elrohir lean out, looking frustrated and drained. _

_"Laurëanna, could we please speak with you?" he asked. _

_"Of course," she answered, and with a nervous glance towards her friends, she walked to Elrohir. Taking his hand, she followed him back into the room. _

_In the library, her mother was sitting in a chair glaring daggers at her father while Glorfindel paced back and forth in front of the bookcases. He stopped when he saw her enter the room holding Elrohir's hand. _

_"Laurëanna, sit down," her father said. _

_Glancing at her father, she shook her head and boldly answered, "Ada, I do not need to sit down for you to ask me what I assume you will be asking me." She looked at Elrohir and, squeezing his hand tightly, she smiled. "And the answer is yes." _

_"How can you answer when you do not know the question?" Glorfindel snapped, throwing his hands in the air, completely exasperated. _

_"Because I have thought of this day for a long time, and I have imagined every question you could possibly ask me about my feelings for Elrohir. And yes is the answer to them all. Yes, I love him. Yes, I wish to spend all of my days by his side. Yes, I know he loves me as well. Yes, I know he is much older and has led a life heretofore that I cannot begin to imagine, and yes, even though he is not perfect, he is perfect for me. I have known since the first day I laid eyes on him that no other would ever make me happy." Her eyes never left Elrohir's, and when she finished, he smiled proudly at her. Both of them drew strength from one another. Elrohir reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly. _

_Turning back to her father, Laurëanna saw her mother smiling mistily. "Ada, please do not deny me this. Do not deny me the happiness that you have given Mother. I have never asked anything of you that is more important. And consider: If you deny me, I will find a way, some way, to rebel against you, which is something I have never done before. Telling me I cannot marry Elrohir would be the only thing you could ever say to me that I could not forgive." _

_The room was quiet as Glorfindel observed his daughter in a new light. She no longer was a child who would do anything to win her father's approval. Now she knew what she wanted and would be unstoppable if anyone stood in her way, just as he had been at her age. Her eyes were bold and determined, with just a hint of pleading. In his heart he knew she wanted more than anything for him to give this to her willingly rather than make her fight him. Then he glanced over at Indil, and she gave him a warning look that told him his days would be numbered if he did not agree to this. _

_Finally his gaze settled on Elrohir, who stood beside Laurëanna, proud and determined. Glorfindel had known Elrohir since he was a mere child, and as much as he wanted desperately to cling to his daughter, Glorfindel knew no other more worthy of her love than Elrohir, except perhaps Elladan. Glorfindel had always loved the twins and Arwen like they were his own children. It seemed only natural that now Elrohir would be his son, if only by marriage. For many years he had watched sadly as the twins raged about the savage abuse their mother had suffered. He knew that Elrohir's love for those he cherished was fierce. And Elrohir loved his daughter. _

_Sighing deeply, Glorfindel knew he had to resolve himself to this fact. "I have no choice in the matter it appears," he told them. "Judging from Indil's face, I think I may speak for the both of us. Elrohir, you have our blessings and best wishes to marry our daughter." Before he could say anything else, Laurëanna ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. _

_With a smile that could illuminate all of Tirion, she said, "Ada, thank you. I love you, and soon you will see how Elrohir is the only one for me. But he will never replace you." _

_Hugging his daughter tightly, Glorfindel saw Indil hugging Elrohir and laughing through happy tears. He thought of the many times he had wished that his daughter would never leave him, and now he had just given his blessing to allow her to be taken away. But even as he felt sadness, he also felt comforted by the certainty that Elrohir loved Laurëanna almost as much as he did himself. _

_oOoOo_

**Paths We Walk Alone**

15th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Minas Tirith, Middle Earth

Laurëanna struggled to wake. Her whole body felt heavy and lethargic. Many times she tried to clear the fog in her head and weakly tried to open her eyes. After a while she was able to sort out her thoughts enough to open her eyes, and she looked around in confusion. With effort, she sat up, feeling exhausted even though she had just woken up, but the worst part was the total confusion she felt.

How had she ended up here, again? Had she just dreamed Minas Tirith ablaze on the horizon this morning? Glancing towards the small porthole, she saw that it was a dreary day but obviously not early morning; afternoon, then, or perhaps early evening. Rising, she had to steady herself a few times as waves of dizziness poured over her like a waterfall.

Laurëanna decided she needed to find Elrohir as soon as possible, and she stumbled to the ship's cabin door. She tried to open it only to find it locked. Thinking she must be mistaken, she tried again and again until it sank into her mind that the door was indeed locked from the outside. Panic began to swell as the realization hit that someone had intentionally locked her in this room. At least, the feeling of terror was waking her more effectively to her confusion. After pounding on the door for some time, she sat down on the bed to decide what to do.

Sorting through her memories, trying to find some explanation of what had happened, she systematically ruled out most reasons. Finally, something jumped out at her at last. Tea! Elrohir had offered her tea when they were on the deck, and that was one of the last things she remembered. She could not remember her husband ever offering to make her tea before; it had come completely out of the blue. Yet he had offered to not only make but also bring her some tea when everyone was discussing what to do to keep her safe going into the battle. Shock quickly turned to rage at the realization that her own husband had drugged her. How could he? How **dare** he?

"Elrohir, if you live through this battle, I will make you live to regret it," she seethed under her breath.

Determined to get out of her 'prison', Laurëanna started examining the door for a way to unlock it from the inside. Whatever they had done to lock it from the outside, she was unable to access the mechanism from the inside. Furious, she kicked the door and pounded on it for a few minutes, screaming for someone to let her out. After cursing in three different languages in terms that her mother would be appalled by and offering up empty threats, she gave up, knowing that if any men had been left behind to guard her, they would not let her out under the orders of Elrohir or possibly even Aragorn.

Not willing to give up completely, she climbed onto the bed and realized that the window was big enough that she could use it to get onto the deck. As she was getting ready to do exactly that, she heard an uproar outside her door. She stood frozen as a man that she recognized from Pelagir burst into her room.

"My lady, the ship has been boarded by orcs. We need to get you out of her," the man said to her.

"The hallway is blocked!" another second man called from down the passage. After confirming that there was no way to exit down the hall, the two men closed the door and moved a chest in front of it.

"We can go out of the window," Laurëanna said, her voice trembling at the thought of encountering orcs. She fumbled around the tiny cabin until she grasped the hilt of a sword. Thank the Valar that Elrohir had overlooked it, Laurëanna thought. The hilt felt awkward in her hand, but she clutched it tightly.

"You stay here. I will go get aid and…" the older man said.

"Stay here? So they can slaughter me like a caged animal?" Laurëanna looked at him like he had taken leave of his senses. "No, thank you, I will take my chances on the deck."

Before he could say anything else, Laurëanna pushed open the window, then she carefully looked both ways before pulling herself and her sword through the hole. After a few minutes, the two men followed her, looking at her doubtfully. They tried to work their way aft, so they could climb onto the harbor's pier. Within minutes orcs noticed them and cut off their path.

"We cannot go that way," one of the men yelled at her.

"Then we only have one choice. My lady, I hope you can swim," the young man said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bow of the ship. Soon orcs tried to block that way as well, and the man lifted her up onto the railing.

"Jump!" he ordered her.

Holding tight to her sword, Laurëanna jumped as far away from the ship as possible into the freezing water below. Breaking the surface, she gasped for air and tried to adjust to the shock of the water. Surveying her position, she started swimming towards the end of a pier that did not have a boat docked near it. A moment later one of the men, the older one, joined her in the water, and she asked, "Where is the other man?"

"Keep swimming, miss. He did not make it," the man said.

Laurëanna nodded, too hurried to feel sadness for a man she did not know, but who had died trying to protect her. She and her remaining guardian swam to the docks. None of the orcs bothered to follow them into the water. Perhaps they were too intent on taking the boats to waste time on a female and an old man. As soon as Laurëanna and her escort got to the pier, the man grabbed her arm and faced her.

"Miss, you stay close to me. The battle is still raging something fierce, and those orcs are trying to take the ships out of desperation. Be prepared for anything. Do you know how to wield that sword?" he looked at her sternly.

Resisting her urge to speak to him sharply out of indignant annoyance, Laurëanna nodded, her lip trembling with cold. She knew this was not the time to be offended for being treated like she was a weak female incapable of protecting herself. Hearing the sounds around them, she was beginning to wish Elrohir's plan had worked and she had slept through the whole battle, safe and sound. She had never heard anything quite like this before, not even during the fighting at Pelargir a few days ago. The men and orcs battled here, and she heard sounds of swords and shields clashing and explosions so loud they sounded like a mountain was falling down. The worst were the shrieks from overhead, which made her blood run cold. She was reminded of Elrohir's description of this battle, back when they had discussed it in Valinor. Still, even knowing what she knew, she was not prepared to come face to face with more orcs, a troll, or worse, one of the Nazgul on their fell beasts.

'If Ada can face a Balrog, you can face an orc,' she thought to herself, but she was not fooling herself into thinking she was nearly as brave as her father. But she was smart enough to be terrified.

Quickly, the two of them climbed up onto the dock escaping anyone's notice. Creeping behind some crates, they moved towards the landing. Laurëanna tried to focus on her own predicament, but the sounds of battle grew stronger. Smoke from the many fires in and around Minas Tirith made the air hard to breathe, and her eyes burned. Looking ahead, she could see the towering white city in the distance, but it was so hazy, even with her keen eyesight she could not see how much damage had already been done to the city. A roaring sound, accompanied by the ground shaking, caused her to jerk her head to the side, and she found herself staring at the biggest creatures she had ever seen. She had seen drawings of mûmakil, but the sheer size was close to overwhelming. Even the man stopped for a moment and stared before he pulled her arm to follow him.

Amidst the cover of the crates on the dock, they waited until they were in less danger of being seen by the orcs raiding the ships, and then they ran towards the city. Laurëanna ran as fast as she was able, knowing it would not be long before they were noticed. Too quickly she heard the clash of swords and turned back to see four orcs attacking the man who'd followed her from the ship.

"Run!" he screamed at her.

Laurëanna paused for a split second, thinking she should help the man, but then one of the orcs ran in her direction. The feral look in his eyes made the decision of fight or flight for her, and she ran towards the first group of men she recognized as friendly forces. She dodged the enemy when she could, but she still had to ward off a few blows. Caught off guard at one point, she tripped over a dead man, sliding in the slick blood on the ground, and crashed into his unmanned and panicky horse. The horse's stirrups were still partially inhabited by the boot of man she had tripped over. Two strangely dressed, dark-skinned men she suspected were Haradrim attacked her before she could free the horse. Their scimitars clashed loudly with her sword as they fought. Over the clamor, she heard Aragorn call her name.

His voice reassured her somewhat, but she did not look up, knowing that one glance away could prevent her from fending off her attackers. The Haradrim had her pinned between them and the dead man's horse, which actually gave her an advantage in that the horse protected her back. Until, of course, the half-mad horse bolted. Thankfully, soon Halbarad and Aragorn rushed to her aid. But that good news, too, was short-lived: Soon a half dozen Haradrim had joined the fray.

Everything was so chaotic; Laurëanna did not know who was fighting whom or who had the upper hand. Needing more protection, she reached down and grabbed a shield, ignoring the sense of disgust she felt at taking it from the dead man whose body they were now trampling on.

Rage filled her as the men continued to parry every stroke she made. The harder she fought, the more progress they made, and she was always a hair's breadth from death. When one of the men grazed her side with his blade, she screamed in fury and pain. Angrily she kicked at the man who had cut her, managing to knock him down. She realized her mistake when he grasped her calf, pulling her down to her knees. Another Harad warrior took advantage of her distraction and closed in for the kill. Too late she saw his weapon and felt like her heart would explode in panic. His long curved blade was almost at her neck when suddenly his head flew off and splatters of blood and gore flew into the air, some landing on her face and in her hair. She blinked in shock and revulsion as his headless body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Laurëanna took a few deep breaths and looked up gratefully at Aragorn, who had also fatally stabbed the other attacker on the ground. For a brief moment they were safe and, standing back up, Laurëanna said, "Thank you…"

"Why are you not on the ship?" Aragorn snapped, glaring at her.

"Because the orcs did not wish to share it," she retorted, angry at being treated like a child when she had done the best she could. "I did not choose to be here, my lord."

After a moment, Aragorn said, in a gentler tone, "We need to get you into the city. There is no way you can manage out here on your own."

Laurëanna did not argue, she merely nodded. Screams around them caused her to look up.

"Nazgul!" someone cried.

The piercing screams of the nazgul and their fell beasts felt like little knives shrilling into her head. In horror, Laurëanna covered her ears, watching in shock as one of the fell beasts swooped down and picked up two horses with screaming riders and took to the sky again. Flying towards the city, the fell beast dropped the broken horses over a group of Rohirrim warriors, using their own kin as weapons against them, then flew low over the men again. Further away, she could see the mûmakil. Everywhere she looked she saw dead men or severed body parts scattered amongst orcs' and horses' carcasses. Any chance of victory looked hopeless to her eyes.

Taking her arm and therefore forcing her to focus, Aragorn continued with surprising calmness, "Halbarad will take you into the city. I need to stay here."

Before she could reply however, Aragorn shoved her to the ground and fell on top of her, knocking the breath out of both of them. After untangling themselves, Laurëanna realized Halbarad had actually thrown himself in front of Aragorn to deflect a blow from an orc's mace. While Aragorn and Halbarad fought the two creatures, Laurëanna crawled away on her hands and knees. Once the enemy had been killed, Halbarad stumbled a step or two before he collapsed onto the ground, laboring to breathe.

Aragorn ran to him and sank to his knees, trying to find his wound. Laurëanna jumped to her feet to keep watch for any more attacks, but she peeked back after a moment, her spirit unsettled by the wet cough she heard from Halbarad. She saw Aragorn trying to staunch a veritable fountain of blood that was gushing from the gaping hole in Halbarad's side. Though Halbarad had worn good armor into battle, it did not cover him completely, and the mace had struck him at a vulnerable spot. Aragorn ripped some of Halbarad's cloak and bandaged the wound as much as he could. Unable to bear the sight, and knowing that she was their main defense at the moment, Laurëanna wrenched her gaze back to the battle at hand. So it was that she saw rescue long before it arrived at her side.

"Why are you here?" Elladan said as soon as he and one of the Dunedain were close enough for her to hear.

"Never mind that; Halbarad is injured," she answered.

"Elladan, take Halbarad and Laurëanna to the city," Aragorn ordered in a strained voice. Laurëanna could tell by the look on his face that the wound was very grave.

"I can take Halbarad, and Elladan can stay here. That way you will not lose two fighters," Laurëanna said, not including herself in the count of warriors. She knew her own skills at fighting were rough.

"You cannot hold him, and he cannot support his own weight," Aragorn argued.

"I can still fight," Halbarad said weakly as he struggled to sit up. "If you put me on a horse, I can…"

"You will go to the Houses of Healing," Aragorn ordered as he and Elladan helped him to his feet. The ranger dismounted his horse and helped Laurëanna mount as Aragorn continued to give her instructions. "Keep close to Elladan on the way across the field. You will find the Houses of Healing on the sixth ring of the city."

Aragorn and the other ranger settled their fallen comrade in front of atop the war horse. Halbarad leaned close to the horse's neck so she could see over him. Elladan tried to secure him by strapping him to the saddle using the reins from a dead horse nearby.

Grasping her reins, she asked Elladan, "Elrohir and Legolas?"

"As far as I know," he assured her. He then mounted his own horse.

"Ride fast. May Elbereth watch over you," Aragorn said to her, and then grasping Halbarad's shoulder he continued, "I will see you soon, my friend. We will drink a toast to our victory tonight." Laurëanna could see by the look in his eyes that things were far more serious than he was admitting. Blood was streaming down Halbarad's armor onto her leg, and she knew his wound must be very deep.

"May the Valar protect you on your path," Laurëanna said to Aragorn before he turned away.

Holding as tightly to Halbarad as she could manage while still guiding the horse, Laurëanna followed Elladan at a breath-stealing pace through the battle. They tried to avoid the greatest masses of fighting and used the horses as battering rams against those who tried to interfere with their progress. Before long, she sensed and heard someone else on the other side of her and looked back to see Elrohir close by as well. Relief filled her heart at seeing him alive, but she forced herself to focus the task at hand. Soon they passed through Rammas Echor and weaved in between enemy and Gondorian forces.

The closer they came to the city, the more heavily Halbarad seemed to lean on the horse, and a few times Laurëanna thought he would fall off and take her with him. The pace they were keeping was causing even more bleeding from his wound, and she pleaded with Eru to allow them to make it in time.

Before the gates, Elladan turned away and shouted to her, "Go into the city and find someone to take Halbarad to the healers." Riding in the other direction, he left her to return to the battle.

"Laurëanna, I…" Elrohir called to her as he rode beside her. "Be careful. The city is not completely safe yet."

"Elrohir, I love you," she blurted out as tears burned her eyes. He turned away, and she never knew if he heard her or not.

_oOoOo_

Entering the city, Laurëanna had expected someone to come to her aid after seeing her struggling with a seriously injured man, but the soldiers and citizens of Minas Tirith were too busy tending to their own wounded and the ongoing battle to notice her. Trying desperately to keep Halbarad seated, she led the horse to the third circle before her way finally became impossible. She saw a small courtyard that was empty and rode to it, managing to dismount while holding Halbarad to the horse so he would not fall.

Looking around desperately, she saw a young soldier rushing past and called to him. "Please sir! I need someone to help me! This man needs a healer immediately."

The soldier rushed over and helped her get Halbarad down carefully and lay him on the ground.

"Bring a stretcher," she ordered him as she sank to the ground beside Halbarad. Checking his bandage, she cringed at the amount of blood he had lost. She knew little about wounds or healing of men, having never been exposed to more than minor cuts and scrapes in her lifetime in Valinor. His pale face, feverish eyes, and his ragged breathing terrified and exasperated her.

At seeing the amount of blood covering her hands, the soldier said, "He looks near death, Miss, and the Houses of Healing are already full. There is no point in taking a healer from someone who can be saved."

Laurëanna was taken aback, and sudden rage filled her before she spoke through gritted teeth. "Perhaps you did not understand me. You **will** bring a stretcher to take this man to the Houses of Healing or you will soon live to regret it. This man is Halbarad, one of the Dunedain rangers, and he has traveled from the north at great peril to aid your city. He was struck down protecting his kin and your future leader, so I suggest you move as quickly as you are able to find someone to tend to his wounds rather than condemning him to certain death."

Barely more than a child himself, the soldier was shocked in the face of her fury and rose to his feet, saying, "Yes, my lady." He ran off, and she breathed a sigh of relief before looking down.

Laurëanna was surprised to see a slight smirk on Halbarad's face. "I am glad this is all amusing to you Halbarad," she teased, glad to see he was at least aware of his surroundings. Reaching down, she put more pressure on the wound and hoped it would stop bleeding. Halbarad groaned in pain when she pressed, and she jerked her hand back.

"Do not torture me. This has not been my finest hour," he murmured. "Please, loosen this armor so I can breathe easier."

Helping him to sit up, Laurëanna hurriedly unfastened the armor covering his chest and arms, taking it off him before easing him back down to the ground. She looked around the small courtyard and saw an old peasant woman watching them. When gestured, the woman rushed inside a small building then returned moments later with a bucket and some cloths.

"Here is some water for him," the woman said, handing Laurëanna a wooden cup. She then put some of the folded cloths under Halbarad's head so that Laurëanna could help him drink the cool water.

"My name is Heidrun," the woman said as she poured some of the water onto a cloth and began to wipe Halbarad's forehead. "Your friend is of the Dunedain, but you are not, are you, my child?"

"No, I am from the woodland realm of Mirkwood," Laurëanna said, the lie coming easier to her than it had used to. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I have never seen one of your kind, my lady, although I have heard many stories," the woman's eyes twinkled in interest. "My mother used to tell us stories of the elves and how they would walk in the woods putting spells on the creatures and plants there. She said that spring only knew when to arrive if the elves told the flowers to wake up and the trees to bloom." Laurëanna could not resist a smile at the old lady's child-like fascination with elves. She was certain her current appearance, replete with blood and grime caking her face and hair, was somewhat less than magical. "I heard you say that he is with our future leader," Heidrun went on. "What did you mean by that? Gondor's steward is Lord Denethor, and this is not one of Faramir's men."

"Lord Denethor is dead," two soldiers said as they walked up with a stretcher and a healer. Laurëanna wondered how much of her conversation they had overheard, but she hadn't time to ponder it at length. As the healer began to check Halbarad's wounds, the soldier continued talking to Heidrun and Laurëanna, "Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth is in command of the city until Lord Faramir recovers, if he recovers."

"Hold your tongue, young man. Lord Faramir will outlive me, and I will not have you say otherwise," Heidrun retorted, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the soldier.

The healer was an older man whose eyes comforted Laurëanna with the wisdom they held. He instructed the two soldiers to bring Halbarad to the Houses of Healing.

Before she followed them, Laurëanna turned to the woman and said, "Thank you so much for your kindness. I pray the Valar favor us this day and we see peace soon." With a slight smile, she turned and followed the men.

_oOoOo_

When they reached the Houses of Healing, Laurëanna observed the scene with great sadness. As soon as she entered the house, she realized that the place was packed full of wounded soldiers and citizens of Minas. An older woman rushed into a room where Halbarad was laid on the bed, and Laurëanna was pulled to the side.

"Miss, allow us to see what we are able to do for him. There is water on that table so you can clean yourself, if you wish," the woman instructed her before going to help the healer.

Realizing they were encouraging her to stay out of their way, Laurëanna walked to the table and gratefully sat down, then washed her hands and face with the cloths provided, anxious to remove the disgusting remnants of the battlefield from her skin. Her hair was still damp from her swim from the boat -- and sticky with things she didn't want to think about -- so she braided it hastily to keep it out of her face. Resting her chin on her hand, she waited for them to tell her how Halbarad was doing. She was bone tired and ached from head to toe. It was difficult to believe that this day was not over. She felt like it had been many days since she had last slept, not merely a few hours.

The healer finally came to her and sadly shook his head. "Forgive me, but there is nothing more we can do for your friend."

Laurëanna merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue, to offer some reassurance that Halbarad would heal soon. When the comforting words never came, she whispered hoarsely in disbelief, "Do you mean he will die?"

"The wound was very deep, and he has lost a lot of blood. We have tried to stitch his wound, but we are unable to stop the bleeding. Plus he is weak and feverish, due to more serious internal injuries we cannot heal," the man continued before reaching out and patting her hand lightly. "We have given him something to help ease his pain, but that is all we can do. It will not be long now."

Tears welling in her eyes, Laurëanna shook her head in disbelief. She could not let them give up after all Halbarad had lived through to help these people, to help Aragorn. He had saved both her life and Aragorn's, and now he was dying. Was she meant to do nothing but watch it happen? How could this be? Did these men know nothing of the lengths the Dunedain had gone to aid Minas Tirith?

"Please, do not give up on him. You cannot let him merely…die like this. He is…a hero, he fought hard to help save your city, you cannot simply let him…" she argued, grabbing the man's arm and rising to her feet. "You must not let him die. I will not allow it! You have to do something else, find some way." Maybe they were willing to let Halbarad go, but she was not. Aragorn was not here to fight for his friend so she owed it to him and to Halbarad to make certain these people did not simply give up on him merely because things did not look good for him.

The healer watched her, his face compassionate but resolute as he shook his head in reply. "Forgive me. There is nothing more we can do. All you can wish for is that he will die from blood loss before the pain of his wounds becomes unbearable to him." After a moment Laurëanna released her grip on his arm, the truth of his words sinking in. The healer squeezed her hand and he and his helpers left the room to work with others in need of their care.

Laurëanna tried to stop her tears, brushing them from her face and taking deep breaths in hopes of stopping more from flowing. Halbarad's clothing had been removed and he was cleaned up, making her realize he was almost as pale as the crisp white sheets that covered him. He needed her to be brave; she could not let him see how upset she was. If Halbarad was to die, she resolved that he would not die alone. Taking a deep shaky breath, Laurëanna reined in her emotions, and then went and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Aragorn?" Halbarad asked weakly.

Laurëanna reached out and took his hand in hers saying, "No, Aragorn is still on the battlefield. I will stay with you until…until he returns."

"I know I am dying. You do not have to hide this," he whispered. "I am ready to leave this world if that is meant to be. I have done what was needed."

After biting her lip so hard she tasted blood, she at last said, "Halbarad, you have done more than anyone could expect. This is not the end, but only the beginning. Soon you will have a peace you have never known. And for all the ages, men will tell the tale of the noble Halbarad who guarded the Shire and rode with the proud Dunedain. They will talk of how you came to King Elessar in his hour of need to bravely walked beside him on the Paths of the Dead to face dreaded the Army of the Dead. The Gondorians will talk of how you fought side by side with their king until the bitter end."

"I would like to see him crowned king," Halbarad murmured. "I knew this day would come. The call to restore honor to the House of Elendil was too strong. I hope we were not too late and that Aragorn lives to restore these lands."

Laurëanna struggled to continue. His voice was so weak; he was fading fast. He cringed a few times, and she could see he was fighting pain but trying not to let it show. Both of them were trying to protect the other from the reality of his impending death, she realized. She did not want him to think that his actions were in vain, even if she made him false promises. "Trust me, my friend, Aragorn will claim victory this night. I have seen this."

Halbarad smiled weakly. He was quiet for a moment before continuing, "I would like to see your revenge against Elladan and Elrohir for their actions this morning."

Laughing quietly, Laurëanna replied, "I assure you that it will be worth staying in this world to see."

Closing his eyes, Halbarad continued speaking with much difficulty, his face strained with the pain in his body. His voice grew so faint that she could barely hear him. "This is a noble death, but I wish I had more time…to marry Belthil…to see our children grow up in peace. She will be waiting for my return."

Laurëanna's tears fell unchecked now. Her heart ached for him. She felt anguish to the core of her being and wondered how Men could survive the pain of losing those they loved throughout their life. She now fully understood something she had never comprehended before: why some elves would chose to fade. If she lost Elrohir, she would fade as well, being unable to linger in the world without the one with whom she had bound her fëa so completely that losing him would be like losing a part of herself.

At this moment, she was struck with the insight of so many things that before she could never understand, despite being told many times in her life: the horror of all that her family and friends had suffered in Middle Earth; Arwen's choice of a mortal life to remain with Aragorn; how her own family and friends had endured the loss of Arwen, Legolas, Celeborn, and Rumil's and Airemír's siblings; the sacrifice they had all made to stay in Middle Earth rather than flee to the safe harbor of Valinor ages ago. All if it was now so painfully clear to her. Anger mixed with anguish within her. She felt impotent rage and wanted to scream how unfair it all was. How could the Valar expect Men to die so young and give their friends no power to stop it?

"I do not regret following Aragorn," Halbarad's voice broke, and Laurëanna could see tears on his dark lashes. "Promise me that you will tell him that I would have followed him to the darkest corners of the world, if he asked it. I trust Aragorn to always lead me on the right path. Now this is a path I must walk alone. When his time comes, I will greet him and we will once again walk together."

Laurëanna could barely speak through her tears. "Halbarad, please reserve your strength and you can say these words to him yourself. All is not lost, my friend. You need to rest, for your body is weary, but even now, I can hear the battle growing quieter, and soon Aragorn will come. You must wait for him."

Halbarad gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "I will rest now. Thank you for staying with me."

Taking a cool rag, Laurëanna wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to cool his feverish skin as she sang to him softly. He moaned from the pain and his breath grew so shallow she could barely see his chest rising and falling. She continued to weep for him but never stopped singing. Too soon, the moans stopped, he grew quiet and still, and his hand slipped from hers. She knew that Halbarad had left this world. Stroking his dark hair and looking at his now peaceful face, she thought of all that he had lost and though that was plenty, how much more had those who loved Halbarad lost on this day. She ached to the depths of her being, as loud, heart wrenching sobs now wracked her body.

_oOoOo_

Eventually the healers led Laurëanna out of the room, explaining that they needed the bed but promising her that Halbarad's body would be laid in a place of honor until his lord came to the city. Unaware of the stares she was getting from mortals who had never before seen an elf, Laurëanna wandered out into the evening air and was surprised to find that it was almost dark. She tried to find comfort in the fact that the battle appeared to be over and Minas Tirith still stood, but she was too numb for solace for now. When she overheard people talking about the Lady Eowyn of Rohan killing the King of the Nazgul, she laughed bitterly to herself. It seemed appropriate and just that Eowyn killed the Witch King in this thread of time, since in Laurëanna's past the opposite happened. Although she was sad to hear of Théoden's death, she was not surprised that that had remained unchanged.

Laurëanna wandered the street in a daze until she heard that Aragorn had come to heal Eowyn, Merry, and Faramir, but that his men were outside the city walls in tents. She ran through the crowded streets, unaware of what was going on around her. Her only thought was finding Elrohir, needing to find her husband and his brother now. Tears blurred her vision and more than once she almost ran into someone on the streets. On the fourth level, she saw the twins at the same time they saw her. To her surprise, Elrohir ran to greet her and grabbing her into his arms he kissed her repeatedly all over her face, oblivious to anyone around them.

"Are you well?" he kept asking. Unable to speak, she just nodded, clinging to him tightly, needing to feel his closeness surrounding her, to assure her that he was alive and safe.

Finally, she found her voice and whispered, "Elrohir…Halbarad is…"

"Aragorn and Elladan said there was only a small chance he would survive such a wound," he whispered stroking her face.

Fresh tears rolled down her face, and she kissed him fiercely. "I am so relieved you are not hurt. I do not know how I could survive losing you."

Elrohir did not reply, his eyes looking deep into hers as if he was trying to read her mind. Just as he was about to reply, Elladan cleared his throat quietly.

"Forgive me, but there are many injured that need our help," Elladan reminded them.

"Go to the tents and rest. Legolas and Gimli are there," Elrohir said to Laurëanna.

Too drained to be annoyed at being treated like a child again, she shook her head. "No. If I try to sleep I will go mad thinking of what I have witnessed today. I would rather stay with you and help where I can," Laurëanna replied. When Elrohir looked like he planned to argue, she reminded him. "Besides, you do not wish me to be left alone to plot my revenge for what the two of you did to me earlier today. It is best you keep my mind focused on how grateful I am that you lived and not how much I wished to kill you only hours ago."

Elladan chuckled nervously and Elrohir avoided her eyes. Taking her by the hand, he led her to return to the Houses of Healing.


	17. 16: Stay With Me

A/N Thanks to Gwynnyd for beta'ing this. I know it was a mess lol Thank you to everyone for their reviews and continuing to read. You guys are the bestest. )

_20th day of September  
Fourth Age, Year 81  
Aman_

"_Laurëanna, I do not know if this is a wise idea," Elrohir said trying to regain some control of the situation._

"Elrohir, we are to be married in a month. What could it possibly hurt for me to see it?" Laurëanna asked, nuzzling his neck.

"_If your father finds out, it could possibly hurt quite a bit." Elrohir shook his head and once again prevented her from turning around._

"_You are too worried about my father. He is not as dangerous as you think he is." Laurëanna smiled._

_Elrohir snorted before he looked at her seriously. "Your father killed a Balrog. I would not even be a challenge."_

"_Yes, I know, he killed a Balrog but it killed him so it should not count," she laughed. "You were also a great warrior Elrohir. You fought many orcs. I am certain if you were confronted with a Balrog, you could kill one too." _

"_No, I could not. Nor would I try." Elrohir laughed. _

"_Oh. Are they really that hard to kill?" she asked, innocently. Elrohir merely shook his head in amusement._

"_Are you going to let me see it or not?" she demanded, resuming the previous debate._

"_I still think this is a very bad idea."_

"_Fine. I will get Elladan to show me." Smiling mischievously,she started to walk away. _

"_No. You will not," Elrohir took her hands and drew her back to him. "I will show you but you must first promise you will act surprised later."_

"_Completely surprised," she vowed. After a moment, she added impatiently, "Well, let me see it."_

_Elrohir sighed and turned her around to show her. _

"_It is huge," she gasped._

"_It is not huge," he chuckled. "It is the normal size."_

"_Well it is big enough for the two of us," Laurëanna grinned. "That is what matters most. And it is beautiful."_

"_Yes, it is beautiful," he agreed._

"_And it is mine," she said, in wonder._

"_No, you must share it with me."_

"_Oh I will enjoy sharing it with you." Laurëanna kissed him teasingly. Looking around again, she sighed, "This house is truly beautiful, Elrohir." _

_Laurëanna walked around the front rooms already imagining them full of their belongings and the customary wedding feasts gifts from their family and friends. There was a few pieces of furniture that their parents had given them plus during the year of their betrothal Elrohir had been making a couple of pieces as well, with Rumil and Elladan's help. After walking through the front rooms, she asked, "Where is our bedroom?"_

_Thinking only lustful thoughts, Elrohir kept his mouth shut as he smiled and pointed down a small hallway._

_Laurëanna walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Like most of the house it was barely furnished, but there was a large bed in the middle of the room. Running her finger along the exquisitely carved bed that Elrohir had spent a lot of time crafting, she was amazed at his work. When she turned around, he was watching her with a gentle smile. _

_  
"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. She could not prevent the excited grin on her face. Sitting down on the mattress she bounced a few times before standing back up and smiling even brighter._

"_I just enjoy seeing you happy," he replied, simply. "It takes so little to please you." _

"_I am just excited about finally starting our life together." Laurëanna came to him and put her arms around his neck. "And this house is perfect. The bed you made us is perfect. Everything is exactly how I always dreamed it would be. We will have lots of happy moments here. I promise you."_

_Lowering his mouth to hers, Elrohir kissed her lightly. "Yes. We will. And many happy moments in this room …plus many years of bliss in the bed as well."_

_Laurëanna blushed, but continued to smile. He tenderly ran his finger down the soft skin on her face before sliding it under her chin. Lifting her face gently, he gave her a more lingering kiss, gently sucking her lower lip into his mouth and lightly nipping it with his teeth. She molded her body to his as he drew her close into a deeper kiss. Their tongues caressing, both battled the passion that threatened to overwhelm them, as their kisses grew more intense._

_It was impossible for her to think when Elrohir kissed her. She felt as if she were wrapped in fire yet, for all the heat, it did not burn but teased, the flames licking at her body, as it constantly grew more intense. His hands on her body betrayed her willpower and she wanted more, always feeling on the verge of completion, yet denied._

_Elrohir knew he should stop before he gave in to temptation. The days and nights since he started courting her had constantly tested his resolve. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. And if he had asked, he knew she would allow him to carry her to the bed, whispering their marriage vows on the way. She was so passionate, but her heart was ever trusting of him, too trusting sometimes. Yet he could not stop, each kiss allowing him to forget one more moment of his misery before he met her. Soon, wrapped in her embrace, he could forget most of the bad and allow himself to be happy without guilt._

_Cradling her face with one hand, he brushed her hair off her neck before tasting her tender skin. Laurëanna moaned softly as his tongue swirled on her delicate throat. Bringing her hands down his arms, she clutched his biceps feeling his taut muscles beneath his sleeve._

_Elrohir reluctantly pulled away. "Laurëanna we must stop before I cannot. You test my resolve too much." _

"_I do not want you to stop," she whispered, her voice breathy. _

_Studying her face, he smiled. Her blue eyes reflected both passion and love for him that made him feel happier than he had in a lifetime._

"_We do not have to wait much longer. Besides you know we must." _

_She sighed. "I know. But … it is just so frustrating. It feels like we have been waiting forever."_

_Laughing he said, "Laurëanna, I have waited thousands of years for this. I can wait one more month." Elrohir smiled and kissed her quickly. "I hope it is worth the wait for you."_

"_What about you? What if you are disappointed in me?" Laurëanna looked at him nervously. _

"_I could never be disappointed in you. Your very touch sets me on fire," Elrohir replied. Taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth, he kissed each fingertip while watching her, causing a shiver to run up her spine._

"_Elrohir? Are you here?" _

_Both of them jumped at Elladan's voice in the other room. Before she could start giggling, Elrohir pulled her to him and covered her mouth, but he could feel her shaking with silent laughter. He struggled not to laugh too as he shushed her but he did not want his brother to find them here. Quickly, he dragged her behind the door and called out to his twin, "I will be there in a moment." _

"_Do not let him know you are here," Elrohir whispered and she nodded. Her eyes were full of mischief and he knew she loved the fact that they were doing something they should not. _

"_I promised Glorfindel that we would help him repaint the back steps. Is he here yet?" Elladan asked._

_Elrohir muttered a curse under his breath and Laurëanna's eyes grew wide. "Stay here until we go outside, then go out the front as quickly and quietly as possible. If your father finds you here, he will kill me for ruining the surprise."_

"_I overheard him talking to Erestor about it so technically he is the one that ruined the surprise," she argued back, in whispered tones. When he glared at her, she nodded, sighing dramatically. "Fine. I will sneak out of my own house so my father does not find out that he talks too loud."_

"_Elrohir what are you doing in there?" Elladan called and his footsteps could be heard in the hall._

_Giving her one last warning gesture, Elrohir rushed into the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind him. His brother looked skeptically first at him, then at the door. Smiling he reached for the door but Elrohir intercepted his hand and, taking his arm, led him back into the other room._

"_Do not say a word and do not ask questions," Elrohir warned. "And do not presume to think what you are thinking because you are wrong."_

"_How am I to know I am wrong if you do not let me ask questions?" Elladan asked with a big grin._

_Elrohir glared at him, then, hearing someone outside, punched his brother in the arm when he opened his mouth again. Instantly Elladan returned the punch but before his twin could continue, Glorfindel came in. Seeing them both glaring at each other, he asked, "What is wrong with you two?"_

"_Nothing," Elrohir shrugged casually before Elladan could answer. Glorfindel studied them both, making Elrohir very comfortable. _

_Since Elrohir and Laurëanna were betrothed, Elrohir had been through more than one talk with Glorfindel that left him squirming. His love for Laurëanna was the only thing that prevented him from running away and avoiding Glorfindel until the wedding day. Elladan made things worse every chance he got, enjoying the suffering of his brother with frequent reminders of how much worse it would be when he was wed. _

"_I spoke to Lady Galadriel the other day, Elrohir," Glorfindel said casually. _

_Searching his mind, Elrohir tried to guess what this could possibly be about and where it was leading. Finally at a loss, he asked, "Yes, and is she well?"_

"_She is quite well but seems to think that it would be best if I stopped interfering so much with the wedding. Her impression is that I am causing you undue stress. Of course, I am certain she is exaggerating," Glorfindel leaned against the door jam. "Is this true? Am I being 'unbearable' as she put it?"_

_Elrohir managed not to say the first thing he thought, 'You are making me regret leaving Middle Earth,' before he said aloud, "Of course not. I know that you are only looking after Laurëanna and you…"He paused when Elladan burst into laughter. After a moment, while his brother tried to regain his composure and Glorfindel watched him like wolf watches its prey Elrohir continued, "Glorfindel, I respect you greatly so I owe you honesty. You need to stop interfering in our wedding. Laurëanna is not a child nor am I. I know you love your daughter but you need to accept that I love her as well. When we are married and she is not living in your house, you will not be able to tell her what to do or how to behave. She needs you to allow her some freedom to begin her own family with me. And you have to have a little trust in me to take care of her. I did not ask my grandmother to speak with you, nor would I ever ask anyone to fight my battles, but she is right. You have overstepped your bounds quite a few times."_

_Elladan looked at his brother in open-mouthed shock after he finished speaking before glancing over at Glorfindel nervously. The silence in the room stretched out as Glorfindel appeared to be trying to control his temper and Elrohir wondering if he had gone too far. _

_When at last he spoke, Glorfindel's voice was dangerously low. "Elrohir, you have always been like a son to me and I trust you with a lot of things. I respect you for being brave enough to say this. When you have a daughter you will understand my feelings."_

"_If you had your way, I will never get the opportunity to have a son or daughter. Laurëanna would remain in your house forever," Elrohir continued, ignoring the danger he saw in Glorfindel's eyes and the warning looks his brother was giving him. "I love her, Glorfindel. Forget she is your daughter for one moment. What would you say if I were to marry another and her father was so overbearing to me, to us? Would you consider him to be wrong? You have known me for ages. Do you honestly think so little of me that you cannot trust me with someone so precious to us?" _

_After a moment, Glorfindel answered with a sigh, "When Arwen wanted to marry Aragorn, I told your father if he truly loved her and wanted her to be happy, it was his duty to allow his daughter to make her own decisions about her love. But Laurëanna is not Arwen…"_

"_And I am not Aragorn. This is not Middle-earth, Glorfindel." Elrohir swallowed the hard lump in his throat from talking about Arwen and Estel, and hoped Glorfindel would finally understand. " Arwen chose death, rather than the life of the Eldar, for the love of Estel. I have already chosen the life of the Eldar, but I feel no less love for Laurëanna than my sister's for her husband. You are more fortunate than my father for you will not lose your daughter to death, but you could drive Laurëanna away just the same if you force her to choose between her father and her husband." _

_Once again the room was silent. Elladan took a step closer to his brother in a show of support and Elrohir glanced at him gratefully. Finally, Glorfindel ran his hand through his hair, his face looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. _

"_You are right. Elrohir I will try to be… less harsh and controlling. I do not want to make either of you unhappy. I always trusted you and Elladan in Middle Earth. There is no reason why I should stop now, in a time of peace," Glorfindel replied. Coming to Elrohir, he gripped his shoulder and said with a smile, "Besides, I know my daughter. And she would never allow you to cause her any unhappiness without making you live to regret it."_

"_I am certain she would," Elrohir laughed. He felt more relieved than he had since arriving in Aman._

_When Elladan and Glorfindel walked out the back door to begin painting, Elrohir went quickly down the hall to the bedroom. Laurëanna flew into his arms when she saw him. _

"_I am so proud to be your wife; the one elf in all of Aman who would tell the infamous Balrog slayer that he is too overprotective of me," she laughed and kissed him. "I cannot wait to tell my mother."_

"_No, you will not tell your mother any of this," Elrohir replied, sternly. "This was supposed to be between your father and I without you knowing about it. You cannot see him as anything but your father just as he cannot see you as anything but his child. I can see you both as independent and proud people. Telling your mother that your new husband defeated him would be disrespectful to him. I did not defeat him. I just pointed out something he did not want to see but deep down he already knew. He realizes he has to let you go."_

_Laurëanna nodded and said, "Forgive me. You are right. I would never do anything to dishonor either you or my father. I just feel so free to finally stop worrying about the two of you. I love you both with all my heart and I hated seeing you at odds with each other over me."_

"_And I love you," Elrohir said then kissed her quickly. "But now, while they are distracted, you need to leave. I do not want to ruin this new peace between us so soon. I will see you tonight." Quickly he hurried her out of the room and she escaped through the front door without her father knowing she had even been there._

_When he rejoined the others, Glorfindel gazed over Elrohir and gave him an approving and reassuring smile that Elrohir had not seen in ages. Elrohir could not help but feel both relieved and proud as well. He finally had convinced Glorfindel to allow Laurëanna some freedom. Now all he had to worry about was their wedding._

**Chapter 16  
Stay with Me**

16th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Minas Tirith, Middle Earth

In the early morning hours Elrohir found Laurëanna sleeping in a chair beside the window of Merry's room. Although she had tried to help them to the best of her abilities, it had become quickly apparent to everyone that her gifts did not lie in healing, and she seemed to be personally affected by each and every person they tended. Gandalf finally encouraged her to sit with Eomer, who had remained with his sister for many hours. After exhaustion had finally settled in and Eomer had fallen asleep beside Eowyn's bed, Laurëanna had gone to check on the hobbit.

Elrohir watched her sleeping for a long time, wondering if what had happened since Pelagir would mean anything to them in the future. He felt sure that she loved him, but he knew that his life was not one in which she could live. How would she adjust to his frequent departures and dangerous missions into the wild with the Dúnedain? Although Elladan had made it very obvious that there were times when he would easily choose a different life, involving a family and staying in one place, Elrohir had not yearned for that; until now.

So focused on Laurëanna, Elrohir did not hear Gandalf until he spoke. "She is very unique, is she not?"

Elrohir nodded and looked over at Merry instead, unwilling to acknowledge his feelings for Laurëanna with anyone yet.

"One day I imagine she will make someone an excellent wife," Gandalf continued and Elrohir jerked his head to look at the wizard, who merely glanced back at him calmly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You should rest Elrohir. I fear our work is not done." Silently, the wizard left the room

Elrohir swallowed the rage that ignited at Gandalf's casual observations. It should not matter that she would make someone an excellent wife. Of course she would, but certainly he had no claim to her nor did he intend to make one. He was too old to have foolish fancies of love and family. Once Legolas took her back to Mirkwood and Elrohir went back to Imladris, he would not be so distracted by the pretty elleth and would forget her. Perhaps not…forget her entirely, but not think about her so much. Elrohir rested his head on the door jam and sighed. He was too tired to think rationally now and the past few days had been difficult and tiring, to put it mildly.

"Are you going to let her sleep here?" Elladan said walking into the room. He checked on Merry's well being, then looked towards his twin. The two of them were both exhausted so he did not mention, even in jest, what had happened earlier between Elrohir and Laurëanna. He could see now that Elrohir had already decided to pretend it had not happened, but Elladan had seen how desperately relieved his brother had been when he saw Laurëanna alive and well in the city. It had been a long time since his twin had expressed his emotions so obviously and carelessly with anyone. Yes, this elleth was quickly becoming more than just their companion on this journey.

"I had not thought about it…" Elrohir said, uncharacteristically indecisive.

As if she realized she was being talked about, Laurëanna rubbed her eyes and sat up, still half asleep. "Forgive me. I did not mean to fall asleep. I just sat down for a moment…" She stopped mid-sentence seeing a look in Elrohir's eyes that caused chills to run down her spine. She was not sure why he was studying her and was too drained to understand what it meant.

After Elrohir did not say anything for a long time, merely watching her intently, Elladan said, "No matter. Merry is still asleep and I think we have done all we can do for everyone else for the time being. Aragorn is leaving to go to the tents on the field now but Gandalf and Prince Imrahil offered other accommodations if you prefer."

"It matters little to me," Laurëanna rose and she and Elrohir followed Elladan from the room, joining Aragorn and Gandalf smoking their pipes outside the Houses of Healing. She could not stop yawning and did not know if Elrohir's hand under her elbow was holding her up or if she was actually managing to do that by herself.

Laurëanna blinked in the early sun but was pleased to see it. There had been a few days she worried she would never see the sun again.

"Good morning, my lady," Gandalf said. "It is good to see you again."

Laurëanna smiled, amazed at the wizard appearance; as if he had woken up after a long restful sleep. Evidence of yesterday's battle was everywhere she looked except on Gandalf. Glancing guiltily at Aragorn, she tried to decide when was the best time to talk about Halbarad's final hours and what she should say. Aragorn and the twins looked exhausted and she did not want to add to this by forcing an emotional discussion on them. She was not sure. Would Aragorn prefer to hear it now and be given time to sort through his emotions on his own?

Perhaps sensing what she was thinking, Aragorn glanced over to her, a gentle expression on his handsome but weary face. "Laurëanna, I know we have something to discuss but you are right to wait. I need to think about the coming days, not on those no longer with us. I will come to you in time."

Laurëanna nodded, relieved. She dreaded the discussion with Aragorn, although she knew that, unlike her, he had faced many deaths of loved ones. In her mind, she could not believe it ever was easy, especially with someone as close to him as Halbarad had been.

"I am going to the tents to rest. Elladan? Elrohir? Do you plan on joining me on the walk down there?" Aragorn said to Laurëanna. "I assume you are staying within the city."

Laurëanna opened her mouth to speak but Elrohir said, "I will take her to the rooms Imrahil has offered," before she could answer.

Once again, Laurëanna had to stifle a retort about being told where to go and what to do. This was not the time and she knew she was short tempered right now but she was not used to being ordered around like she did not have a mind of her own. Even her father had never acted so controlling. Seeing her irritation, Gandalf winked at her.

"Rest well and I will speak with you all soon," Gandalf said and walked away.

Aragorn and Elladan departed afterwards. Elrohir took her hand and turned the opposite way, walking towards a row of very small houses. A woman saw them and rushed over, saying she had been asked by the Prince to assist them. They followed her to a door where she turned to Elrohir and said, "My lord, your chambers are two doors down."

"I do not need separate chambers," Elrohir said and the woman's eyes grew wide.

"He means he does not intend to sleep in his own chambers," Laurëanna added then realized what she had said sounded even worse. "Forgive me. What we mean to say is that he will be returning to the tents outside the city walls and only I will be staying here."

"Ai, I understand," the woman nodded after studying them both for a moment. Opening the door, she led them into a small room that was very luxurious compared to her other accommodations thus far in Middle Earth. "Will you want hot water and a change of clothes brought to your chambers, Miss? I am certain we can find you something else to wear."

"I would be very grateful," Laurëanna answered honestly. The thought of a steaming hot bath made her almost feel giddy but she would make due with whatever the servants could bring since they were weary after the long day and night before. The grime on her skin felt like she could peel it off.

After the woman left, Laurëanna sat on the bed and took off her boots, flinging them away from her in disgust. She honestly could not remember when or if she had ever smelled so foul, in fact, she knew she never had. Undressing down to her leggings and tunic, she said to Elrohir, "Perhaps you should stay in the houses here as well. I am certain a bath would not harm you any."

When he did not answer her, she looked up to find him watching her silently. She had not thought about how removing most of her clothing might stun him. Standing up, she walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his, tempting him despite the fact she did not feel as desirable in her current state.

Closing the distance between them, Elrohir grabbed her, his hot tongue dipping into her mouth to stroke her own in a kiss so passionate it left her breathless. He pulled away and, as they both caught their breath, she could see the desire raging in his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered, surprised at her own boldness. She knew she was acting inappropriately for an unmarried elleth but he was her husband in her heart even if he did not know it.

"Laurëanna you know I cannot. It would not be wise," Elrohir murmured in between kisses as his lips teased hers.

Laurëanna pushed him away slightly and glared at him. "This is madness. Your eyes and your kisses tell me your feelings even if you would deny them, yet you speak to me about appropriate and wise behavior. Do you think I am blind to your desire for me? You are not one to lecture me, Elrohir."

Caught off-guard by her sudden temper, Elrohir snapped, "I should leave since it appears I am not allowed to make a decision without you questioning it."

Laurëanna stared at him in amazement. "**You** are not allowed? What decision have I made that has not been questioned and outright ignored since I have met you? You _**drugged**_ me yesterday, taking away my right to make any decisions. Perhaps you should think about what could have happened if I had not woken up when I did. You had no right to make that decision, nor any other, for me. I am quite capable of thinking for myself. I am not a child, nor am I a fool. I grow weary of being told what to do when I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"As you were taking care of yourself on the battlefield?" Elrohir retorted.

Taking a deep breath, Laurëanna tried not to scream at him in frustration and anger. "Do you not realize how many seasoned warriors died on that battlefield? It is not fair to say that I was not able to do well. Perhaps I would have had a better chance if I had not been left behind, then forced to find my own way through the combat. But I am alive, through whatever luck, so you are now forced to confront the fact that you drugged me to keep me safe because you are in love with me and the thought of me dying is almost as terrifying to you as the thought of living without you is to me." Even as the last words left her lips, Laurëanna wondered if her exhaustion or anger at him was encouraging her words to come out so carelessly.

Elrohir did not speak, his jaw tightening. Turning away from her he walked a few steps to the door and put his hand on the knob. Hearing the whoosh of an item flying through the air, he turned and ducked, as a metal water jug slammed into the wooden door.

Laurëanna was almost as shocked as he was that she had thrown something at him in anger. In all their years together she had never done anything like that but then she had never been this mad at him.

"You are impossible!" she seethed. "You are so brave on the battlefield but such a coward with your emotions. Keep running away from them, Elrohir, but they will continue whether you choose to acknowledge them or not. If we had any choice on whom we loved, I assure you, I would not have fallen in love with someone so hardheaded!"

Elrohir shook his head at her and replied, "You have lost all of your senses and I cannot reason with you now. I will speak to you later." Before she could say more, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

After he left, she paced back and forth until someone brought her the hot water, soap, and some garments to wear when she woke later. The servants left her and she removed the rest of her clothes flinging them in a pile with her boots. Washing her hair and body with the hot water, she then wrapped herself in a towel and sat on the side of the bed.

Feeling the weight of her wedding ring on the chain around her neck, she picked it up and played it while thinking about what had just happened. Part of her was still furious with Elrohir but mostly she knew how completely unreasonable she had been. Her emotions were frayed from Halbarad's death, the battle, everything that was happening around them, and all she wanted was Elrohir and herself to be able to comfort each other. She needed to remember he was not her husband here. He was doing what he thought was best for both of them, including protecting her honor when he thought she was wantonly throwing it away. Berating herself for her childish behavior and stupidity, Laurëanna got up and put on the simple gown the servant had brought her. If she hurried, perhaps she could find him and apologize before he left the city. Not willing to put her disgusting boots back on her now freshly cleaned body, she rushed out of her chambers barefooted, her wet hair clinging to her back.

To her surprise, Laurëanna did not have to go far to find Elrohir. When she exited the room, she almost crashed into him walking up to her door. He still looked angry but mostly he seemed conflicted. Seeing her appear so suddenly, he appeared to have lost some of anger he had been ready to vent on her.

"Before you say anything," Laurëanna said quickly holding up her hands in front of her, as if surrendering. "Allow me to say something." Elrohir tightened his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her to speak. "Forgive me. I know I acted like a childish fool but you were just… I mean there is no excuse but I…"

Struggling to find the right words, Laurëanna began to chew on her lip absentmindedly, completely unaware of the affect this endearing habit had on Elrohir. She finally took his hand and led him back into her room. She did not want him to worry about her honor and did not know what the citizens of Minas Tirith would think of their behavior.

"Elrohir, I am tired of pretending. You treat me as if I am a child, yet I am also devious enough to be in league with Sauron, then, a few days later, you drug me to keep me safe from harm. Trust me when I say I do not **want** to ever go into battle again but you cannot keep me from harm by locking me in a cage. I do not know if you are encouraged to speak to ellith in Imladris as you do to me, but I do not enjoy being ordered around," Laurëanna tried to explain, growing more and more tired by the minute. "Please Elrohir. We have been through enough already. We do not need to add this madness to it all."

"Did you mean what you said to me earlier?" Elrohir asked abruptly.

"I said a lot of things to you earlier," Laurëanna answered, confused and wary.

Taking her into his arms Elrohir looked deep into her eyes, before asking, "You said you had fallen in love with me."

"Yes," she answered nervously. Once again she was trying to win his love and although she knew how much he had loved her before, could he love her now? Things were moving so fast, she had only been in Middle Earth a few days and so much had happened. Would her overly cautious husband be able to ignore any reservations he had about her and love her in return?

"Laurëanna, you are so young and things have been very difficult for the last few days. Are you certain?"

"I am. Believe me when I tell you Elrohir, I am more than certain of my love for you than of anything else," Laurëanna could not help but smile at him. Then when he did not speak she grew nervous and asked, "Am I wrong about your feelings for me?"

Elrohir looked away from her and her heart sank. She had rushed things and ignored all that she knew about him. She was such a fool.

"I do not know," Elrohir finally said. "I do not understand all of these emotions I feel for you. There is something that makes me feel as if this is the way things were meant to be for us. But Laurëanna, I cannot try to sort this out now. Until Sauron has been defeated I cannot continue battling with you on everything. It is not fair to put those around us in danger because of this… because of us. I do not mean to order you around like a child but I usually do not have time to be phrase things diplomatically so I do not offend you. You have seen first hand how quickly things happen and I do not want to waste precious time trying to decide how to say things to your liking."

Sighing, Laurëanna nodded. "I understand but please, try to remember that I am an adult and not completely incapable of taking care of myself."

"I will try. That is all I can promise you," Elrohir replied. "Laurëanna I do not know what my feelings are but I do know you could not live the life I live. How would you manage living in Mirkwood while I spend long periods of time away from you?"

"I am not going back to Mirkwood," Laurëanna answered. "There is nothing left for me there. I want to be with you, wherever you are."

After a moment Elrohir said, "We can discuss all of this later. Now we both need to rest. We do not know what is to come later today."

"Why do you not at least take some time to wash up and I will find you some food before you rest?" Laurëanna offered. When he looked as if he planned to argue, she continued, "Elrohir, I find comfort with you and I hope the same is true for you. I would rather have you here with me, at the risk of my honor, than be alone after what we have been through."

Elrohir paused for a moment then nodded, too exhausted to argue. Besides, Elladan and the others were most likely asleep and would not notice his absence. The long journey through Minas Tirith did not appeal to him at all right now. She was right; he would rather be with her, if possible. Just having her beside him soothed him even if it did confuse him.

Smiling, Laurëanna said, "Let me find someone to get us fresh water and food for you."

Elrohir grinned after she left. He was not used to someone taking care of him and it was a welcome change. Sitting down on a chair near the window he removed his boots, wrinkling his nose. She had been correct about him needing to bathe. He struggled to stay awake while waiting for Laurëanna to return.

Shortly she returned with a few servants in tow who scurried around him and took him to the room two doors down. While they were waiting for the hot water, Laurëanna snuggled up beside him on the couch in his room and sleepily watched him eat, occasionally taking a bite when he offered it to her, too tired to be very hungry herself. When servants knocked on the door, Elrohir told Laurëanna he would come to her chambers when he finished. She went to her room to change into a sleeping gown, then lay down, struggling hard to stay awake.

oOoOo

_"Laurëanna, it is time to wake now," Elrond said firmly. _

_Sitting up and glancing around the unfamiliar room, Laurëanna looked at him strangely before asking, "Master Elrond, where is Elrohir?" _

The elf lord stood and turned his back on her, not answering. He began to pace at the end of her bed so she stood up and walked to him. "Lord Elrond?"

"_They were too late. This is my fault. I knew the harbor would be in danger. I was a fool to think that Sauron would attack Imladris first. Or perhaps I knew and selfishly protected my lands, leaving Cirdan's fate in the enemy's hands." Elrond was speaking, but not to her. He seemed to have forgotten her presence completely. "I have Vilya and have used it to protect my lands."_

"_Lord Elrond, what are you saying? The Havens have been attacked?" Laurëanna asked beginning to panic. _

"_The Havens have fallen. They are all dead…"_

"_No!" Laurëanna cried and grabbed his arm. "Where is my father? Where is Glorfindel?"_

"_I do not know. I imagine he is returning soon with the others. I sent aid but I am afraid I delayed too long, despite the warnings. Even Galadriel pleaded with me to see the signs and send re-enforcements."_

"_Ada?" Arwen said coming into the room. Looking at Laurëanna she smiled slightly. "He has been most worried. All he does all day is mutter to himself about the Havens," Arwen said airily, as if she were talking about the weather._

_Laurëanna looked first at Arwen then at Elrond wondering why they both seemed so calm and serene, locked in some type of trance. "Where is Glorfindel?" Laurëanna asked, firmly._

"_He and his men have just returned." _

_Laurëanna ran from the room and through the hallways, trying to find her way out. Once outside, she began searching the grounds for her father. When she did finally see him, he was sitting on the ground holding something in his lap. As she got closer, she realized it was a woman's body he held. His golden hair hung limply, with blood and dirt tangling in it. His face was covered in blood and gore except for the streaks the tears had cleansed. Laurëanna's steps faltered when she approached him._

_Glorfindel rocked back and forth, running his hand over the cheek of the small elleth he held. Laurëanna knew before she reached her father that it was the body of her mother and she cried out, her heart twisting in agony. Looking up at her, Glorfindel shook his head._

"_I was too late Wilwarin. Forgive me but I was too late." _

_Laurëanna ran to her parents and fell to the ground beside her mother. Collapsing into his arms, she and her father held her mother's cold body, Glorfindel crying silently and Laurëanna crying aloud._

oOoOo

Elrohir struggled to calm Laurëanna's hysterical sobbing before he was forced to wake her. Seeing the haunted look in her face, he whispered, "You are safe, Laurëanna."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she continued to breathe heavily and cling to him, as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He knew that what she had seen the previous day was enough to cause many nightmares but he was concerned about her terrified reaction. He continued to hold her until at last she finally seemed calmer but appeared to be unwilling to close her eyes again.

"Laurëanna, you need to sleep," Elrohir whispered. She closed her eyes reluctantly but did not release her tight grip on him. Exhaustion finally took him and he fell asleep, relieved that she was with him.

oOoOo

Laurëanna woke alone. She could still smell the clean fresh scent of Elrohir on the bedding and smiled contentedly. Her smile faded as she remembered her dream. Sitting up, she looked towards the window and, judging from the light, realized it must be late morning. She was still tired but she had too much to do to sleep now. She had to find Elrohir. He must be with Elladan or Aragorn making plans but she had to make sure he did not leave her here in Minas Tirith or something. She had to go to Imladris and she hoped he would take her but she had no idea how to convince him to do so. She must find Legolas. Perhaps he could help.

Jumping out of the bed, Laurëanna saw that Elrohir had had food brought to her when he left. Suddenly starving, she ate while dressing quickly in a gown the servant had provided her last night. Although it was a simple gown, the cloth was soft. It felt wonderful and refreshing to wear something so unrestrictive and feminine again. She studied the other garments curiously. Apparently they were meant to wear under the dress and bind her in some way. She had seen similar items in Edoras and did not understand why women would choose to restrict their movements with these items. Tossing them aside, she finished eating and went to search for a servant to lend her some footwear. A young servant appeared almost instantly when she opened her door, making her wonder if the servants wandered the pathways at all times waiting to be called on by any guests. She blushed thinking that if that were the case, they most likely knew Elrohir's comings and goings from her room.

After the girl brought her some slippers, Laurëanna set out to the Houses of Healing. She wanted to see how Merry and Eowyn were and she assumed that someone there would know where her other friends were. Eowyn was sleeping when Laurëanna checked on her but a healer told her that she was doing well and the others were outside in the garden. Entering the garden, she could not help but smile happily seeing Gimli, Legolas, and the two hobbits again. She rushed to Legolas and hugged him tightly before hugging both Merry and Pippin as well. Despite his reluctance, Laurëanna planted a kiss firmly on Gimli's forehead with a laugh.

"I am glad to see that everyone is much better than they were yesterday. I was worried about all of you but it appears that there was no need," she said. "Tell me, Merry, how are you healing? I tried to see Eowyn but she was resting."

"I will recover soon I am certain," Merry answered and she saw the sadness behind his smile. "Eowyn will take longer to heal for she was injured more than I."

"Yesterday brought many losses," Laurëanna said softly. They were all quiet a moment before Pippin began discussing the many interesting places in Minas Tirith, an obvious attempt at changing the subject for which she was very grateful. Eventually, she asked, "Legolas, may we speak privately?"

Legolas nodded and they left the garden, walking to a private courtyard nearby. Laurëanna could not help thinking of the small courtyard on the lower level that she and Halbarad had been in yesterday.

Taking a seat on a stone bench beside her, Legolas studied her before speaking. "Forgive me for allowing Elrohir and Elladan to do what they did, but it was done before I could object and, honestly, I was not sure it was not best that you stay behind."

"I do not blame you for that. This is not about yesterday Legolas. I need to talk to you about something else," Laurëanna spoke reluctantly. "I need to go to Imladris and I need your help to convince the twins to take me."

Legolas was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you think now is the best time to leave the safety of the city and be on the roads again? Do you not remember what happened to Arwen?"

Nodding, Laurëanna replied, "I know it seems foolish but I promised my father that if anything went amiss I would come to Imladris. Last night I dreamed of an attack on the Havens. They had no warning and the warriors from Imladris were too late because Lord Elrond delayed. I need to go to my father so he will be on time to protect them." Seeing the doubt in Legolas' eyes, she said earnestly, "You must understand Legolas, this is my mother and her people. I need to do this and the Valar warned me of this for a reason."

Legolas thought for a long moment and did not speak. Finally he shook his head. "Laurëanna you dreamed that Aragorn should not go to Pelargir and if we had acted on that, Minas Tirith would not have survived yesterday. After what you have witnessed lately, it makes sense that your dreams are terrifying, but … they might be simply nightmares. You miss your parents and you are worried about them. You were distraught over the battle yesterday and exhausted. I do not think it was a warning from the Valar. Risking your life to attempt to reach your father would be a fool's errand. If you ask the twins to take you to Imladris, they will not go, no matter what I say."

"I have thought of that and they will go if they believe there will be an attack on Imladris," Laureanna insisted, ignoring her conscience screaming out indignatly about using her friends.

"Why would they believe that?" Legolas looked at her then realizing her intent to lie to them, he shook his head, saying, "No. You will not lie to them and I will not help you lie about it. Laureanna, if you do this and you are wrong, you will have put lives at risk for nothing."

Laureanna was quiet, but her mind was in complete turmoil. What Legolas said made sense, she had to admit. The dream was so real but she had always been convinced about Aragorn not going to Pelargir and she had been dreadfully wrong about that. Resting her head in her hands, she blinked back tears as Legolas put his arm around her, stroking her back.

"I know you are trying to do what you think is right, Laureanna. The Valar wanted me to help you carry this burden so you must trust me as well." He continued to stroke her back until he felt the tension leave her. When she lifted her head, he added, "Besides, even if you did convince the twins to leave now, you would not reach Glorfindel in time."

"Laureanna?" Elladan asked, startling them both as he walked up silently.

"Elladan, how are you?" Laureanna tried to cover her surprise, grateful he had not heard them. She struggled not to appear guilty.

"I am well, considering. Legolas, I need to speak with you and Gimli," Elladan said evasively, avoiding Laureanna's eyes.

"Then you will excuse me, Elladan. I am so weary, I think it is best if I go lie down," Laureanna said relieved. Before she left, she hugged them both. "Elladan, have you seen Elrohir?"

"Of course," Elladan watched her and wondered how she would handle the news about the meeting with Aragorn. "He went to find you. I believe he went to your room."

Trying to escape quickly, Laureanna smiled. "I will see you this afternoon Elladan. I must speak with your brother now and I do not want to miss him."

Practically running, Laureanna reached her quarters as Elrohir was about to leave them. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you when I woke up alone this morning," she whispered in his ear.

"I had to meet with the other leaders about our plans," Elrohir replied and she sensed something in his tone that caused her to pull back and look at his face.

"What is it, Elrohir?"

Elrohir pulled her to sit beside him on the bed then told her about the plans to march to the Black Gates. After he told her, she sat in silence for a long time before saying anything.

"And this has already been decided? Gandalf, the prince, and Eomer support this as well?" Her voice was monotone, still stunned that this was the best plan. Before he could answer, she turned to face him, panic settling in. "Elrohir, this is suicide for all of you. There are not enough men left in Minas Tirith to fight Mordor alone. Do you not remember how many forces it took to defeat Sauron the first time?"

"It is risky and dangerous, I agree. It is a ploy to give us time, not to win the battle. It is the only option and I trust Aragorn that it is the best course of action. If the ring is not distroyed, all of this will be for nothing. There is no way Frodo and Sam can walk across Mordor, full of Sauron's forces, unnoticed. There is no choice. Elladan and I must go with Aragorn," he said solemnly.

Laureanna did not say anything else. She could see in his eyes that he had decided this is what he would do and she knew she would be unable to sway him. Any hope of their survival was small but it was all she had right now. She was so conflicted about the possibility of an attack on the Havens and now this. When he went to make some preparations, she lay on the bed sobbing and asking Eru for his guidance. She no longer felt the Valar were helping her, guiding her. She felt alone and confused. Her mission was complete but until the ring was destroyed she was bound the same fate that all of Middle Earth was and she did not know what to do about her knowledge of the past or her nightmares. Why were the Valar leaving her alone now?

Before Elrohir returned, she calmed herself and washed away her tears. She would not let him see her crying. These days might be their last and she would not spend them arguing or crying and begging him not to go, not to leave her. That night, they spent the night together in secret again. Having him beside her was the only thing that kept her from going mad and she lay awake for a long time watching him sleep.

The next day Laureanna helped the men prepare for their journey. She spent most of her time with Elrohir but made sure to talk with Legolas and her other friends as well. Disappointed that they had all committed to this mission, leaving her behind with the wounded, she could not help the sadness that surrounded her but she only allowed it to overwhelm her when she was completely alone.

The night before they were to depart Elrohir came to see her and she could not hide her tears completely. He held her tightly while whispering promises to return to her.

"I know you must go with Aragorn," Laureanna agreed, sniffling. "I do not want you in danger but I understand you must go and I am proud of you for being so brave. Aragorn needs you with him. But tonight, I need you here with me."

Brazenly she led him to her bed, pulling him down on top of her and wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving his hair out of her face, she kissed him passionately, her tongue moving against his. Elrohir responded with equal urgency, caught up in her torrid embrace. When at last they stopped to catch their breath, she gazed him lovingly.

"Elrohir, make love to me tonight," she whispered. "Please."

Elrohir moaned and kissed her again before answering. "You know I can not. We are not bound and it would not be…"

"But we would be if you made love to me," she replied.

Sitting up, Elrohir watched her for a minute trying to think reasonable thoughts for a minute. Laureanna sat up, straddling his thighs, then sat on his lap, her hands on his shoulders.

"Elrohir, tomorrow you ride to the Black Gates and there is a chance you might not come back. I want you to make love to me, make me your wife now," Laureanna said, her eyes gazing deeply into his.

"Laureanna, I cannot dishonor you this way. You deserve a proper courtshipand wedding, a good husband, a family, all things I cannot offer you now. You are panicking about tomorrow and are not thinking clearly," Elrohir argued.

"Please do not tell me I do not know what I am thinking. I am completely aware of what I am asking you. I want to be your wife, in every way. I do not care about a wedding or a courtship. And if you are worried what people think about me, do not. I do not care. You are the only one I will ever love. When you leave tomorrow I want you to know you have someone to come back to. Death will not keep you long. Even if I have to wait for Mandos to release you, I want the first one you see when you awaken again." she smiled nervously. "The only questions are: do you love me and would you have me as your wife?"

Elrohir shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you…this is madness. You might be a widow in a few days. And its even more madness that I am considering this."

"Coming from someone who plans to ride into Mordor in the morning, I do not think this is that mad," Laureanna laughed. "Elrohir, I will never love another so whether I am your wife now or not will not affect my feelings if you do not return. You already have my heart. Do I have yours?"

"Yes," Elrohir answered suddenly. "I have tried to fight this feeling for you but I cannot lie to you. I have never felt this way for another." He kissed her gently, lingering to taste the sweetness of her mouth.

Laureanna felt as if her heart would explode. She kissed him back and let her love for him flow through her. He stopped for a moment and said, "But I love you enough to wait and give you a proper wedding. I want you as my bride. And unlike my father and Arwen, I have not yet made a decision where my future lies. This is not something we should decide in the fog of desire."

"We can have the wedding feast later. I do not care about that as much as the fact that I want to be your wife tonight," Laureanna said, insistantly.

To show how serious she was, she began unfastening the ties of his shirt as she kissed down his neck. She felt somewhat guilty putting him in this position. Elrohir had always said she was an overly passionate creature who pushed him to the brink of insanity during their courtship but she was unable to help herself. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with her husband. And she wanted him to feel the depths of their love and their bond before he left her in the morning.

"Laureanna, please," Elrohir moaned, reaching for her hands.

Removing her hands from his grip, Laureanna smiled as she climbed off the bed. Standing beside it, she removed her gown slowly, Elrohir watched, lust filling his eyes. Once completely bare, she sat down beside him and pulled his tunic over his head. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he needed to block out the sight of her to think straight. Taking advantage of the moment, Laureanna leaned forward and started to rain hot kisses down his chest, smiling to herself when she heard his hissing intake of breath.

Elrohir grasped her shoulders firmly and forced her to face him. "Laureanna, what you are suggesting cannot be undone so do not speak so lightly of this decision."

"I love you and I want you: tonight, and for the rest of our lives. There has never been anything I am more certain of than my love for you," she replied boldly. "I have made my decision. You must make your own. But I want you to make love to me tonight, to take me as your wife."

Elrohir's eyes lingered on hers for a long time. At first she worried he was going to reject her. He looked at her lovingly but appeared torn between his desire for her and his desire to do what he thought was right. She waited breathlessly for his response. His eyes gazed over her body before returning once again to look into her eyes.

"You will be mine," he answered then paused. "I know we should wait and it would be the proper thing to do but I will make you mine. Tonight."

Before she had a chance to answer him, Elrohir kissed her fiercely, burying his hand in her hair and bringing her body against his. Lying down and bringing her with him, they both moaned when their heated flesh touched. His hands ran down her back and pulled her so every inch of his chest was pressed against her soft curves.

Laureanna was shocked at the intensity of his kisses. She thought she had felt the full extent of Elrohir's passion during their marriage but nothing compared to this overpowering and raw animalistic lust between them now. Perhaps it was the tomorrow's danger lingering over them, she did not know. Barely able to catch their breath in between kisses, she felt dizzy but could not get enough of him and she prayed this night would last forever.


	18. 17: Unbreakable

A/N Thank you for the reviews. You guys rock ) Elf cookies to Viv for her advice and a chocolate covered elf to Elliska for her beta work.

* * *

_11th day of October  
Fourth Age, Year 81  
Aman_

_Indil could not stop the tears from falling watching Taravil making some final touches on Laurëanna's hair. Her daughter's thick golden hair had celandine flowers intertwined in the braid that hung to her waist. Her white and porcelain blue dress with the golden embroidery and sleeves had also been her mother's wedding dress. For her wedding, Laurëanna had added a belt made by herself and Celebrían, golden threads woven to represent the union of the two houses. Also, Celebrían had presented her with a gold circlet with braids of gold and mithril from her wedding this morning. From her neck and ears, jewels glistened, gifts from her parents. Due to the cooler weather in the evenings, she also had a gold cloak with blue trim for after the ceremony._

_"My dear, you look radiant," Indil said, touching her daughters face gently. "I cannot believe this day has come at last."_

_"I cannot either. It seems like this day would never come," Laurëanna replied, with a smile._

_"You are lucky, my dear. Thranduil and I had to wait almost five years before we were wed," Taravil said then laughed at Laurëanna's horrified look. "Things were different then, and different in Middle Earth."_

_"Yes she is very lucky," Airemir said, watching her friend dreamily. "To marry one of the Imladris twins…"_

_Galadriel chuckled. "There was a time when most of the unmarried ellith in Lothlorien would gladly have traded places with you." Thinking back to times of happiness long ago, she could not help but think of the wedding that Arwen and Aragorn should have had._

_Laurëanna saw the sadness in both Galadriel's and Celebrían's faces and looked at her mother for help. She knew that it was still so difficult for everyone to rejoice without feeling the shadow of loss always present. To Elrohir's family, despite the joy at him finally marrying, Arwen's loss was always there as well._

_Indil paused a moment before saying, "It was not long ago that Celebrían, Taravil and I were here preparing for another wedding feast."_

_"Ah yes. But your mother was terrified, Laurëanna. You seem to be perfectly calm," Taravil added quickly to help change the subject._

_"Why would I be afraid?" Laurëanna laughed. "I will be surrounded by those who love me most, at the wedding feast with my beloved. There could be no happier place in the entire world, I imagine."_

_Airemir grinned. "She is fearless now, but will she remain that way? I say no. Before the end of the feast, she will become nervous."_

_"I think this one is the daughter of a Balrog slayer," Galadriel replied. Resting her hands on Laurëanna's shoulders, she added, "My grandson is not quite as bad as a balrog. I warned my daughter at her wedding what would happen if she had a son with Elrond…"_

_"Nanath!" Celebrían said indignantly as the others laughed. "My son will be a wonderful husband. Just like his father." They all continued to laugh as they made the final preparations before going to the wedding feast._

_oOoOo_

_The Terrace of the Sea, on the back of Swan Manor, was full of the family and friends of Laurëanna and Elrohir, all dressed in their finest clothing and in high spirits. Elrohir, wearing dark blue silk with golden threads, stood with his brother and friends, Rumil and Airemir waiting impatiently for his bride. His mother and grandmother had already joined them on the terrace, saying it would not be long. He tried not to watch the staircase every second, but despite the fact that everyone around him seemed unaware that time was now moving in slow motion, he felt…something he had never felt in ages. Nervousness? He could ride into battle and this made him nervous? This was madness._

_"Elrohir, you need to calm yourself," Rumil said with a smile when his friend flinched. They had stopped him from pacing earlier with a glass of wine. He had never seen his friend look anything but composed._

_"Yes, I am certain that Laurëanna has not changed her mind and run away," Elladan added. Airemir nudged him and he put his arm around her shoulders playfully._

_"I am perfectly calm," Elrohir lied. The others shot looks of amusement at each other. Elrond and Celebrían stood close by with Galadriel. Celebrían had been fussing over Elrohir before Elrond rescued him by leading his wife to stand with him. It seemed as if all of Valinor were at the feast. Elrohir was not prepared to be as social as the rest of his family. He hated feeling like everyone was watching him._

_Hearing a slight commotion, they all looked up to see Glorfindel and Indil descending the stairs with Laurëanna in between them. The sight of her took Elrohir's breath away. Even beside her father and mother, impressive and regal looking elves themselves, she far outshined them both in his eyes. Knowing that soon they would be forever bound to each other made it even more impossible that this beautiful creature had chosen him._

_"She looks…" Elladan began, but stopped. Laurëanna literally glowed with happiness in a way that left even him speechless. He was equally touched by the joy in his brother's eyes. At last, Elrohir would put his demons behind him and Elladan was relieved and glad for them both._

_"Yes." Elrohir nodded. His eyes had not left her for a moment and she seemed to be having an equally hard time looking away from him. Glorfindel and Indil greeted the well-wishers as they walked past, but even though she wore a resplendent smile, Laurëanna's eyes were only on Elrohir. At times, she walked faster than her parents and Indil had to pull on her arm to remind to greet their guests._

_When Glorfindel and Indil reached his family and stopped in front of them, Elrohir merely stood staring at her. Laurëanna nodded towards her father. Still a little distracted, Elrohir did not understand her hint. Finally remembering what he was supposed to do, he bowed his head towards Glorfindel, then held out his hand to her._

_After a long pause with no one moving, everyone looked towards Glorfindel. Muffled laughter came from the guests as they realized he was having his own internal conflict about letting her go. He was looking at his daughter with a proud smile, blue eyes matching hers taking in the adult she had become._

_"Ada?" Laurëanna looked up at him and whispered, concern flickering in her eyes, after another delayed moment._

_At last Glorfindel placed her hand in Elrohir's with a gentle kiss on her forehead and a smile towards Elrohir. Indil, whose own eyes were misty with joy, took his arm and blinked back tears._

_Elrohir led Laurëanna, followed by their parents and family to the center table. Everyone waited for the couple and their families to sit down before they took their places at the tables surrounding them._

_Elrohir could not take his eyes off Laurëanna. His heartbeat raced with excitement and, while the wine was being poured and people were beginning to stop watching them at last, he reached over and brushed his fingers along her cheek reverently. He understood finally why the idea of marrying in Middle Earth had never appealed to him; Laurëanna had not yet been born._

_"My love," Laurëanna whispered with a shy smile. "You are staring."_

_Elrohir chuckled and replied, "My bride, I have never seen such glorious beauty before today. I cannot help but stare. You take my breath away."_

_Laurëanna could not help but blush. She had forgotten the others at the feast until her father welcomed everyone and the toasts began. She tried turned her attention to what was being said, but kept sneaking looks at her groom. Elrohir held her hand, stroking the back of it lightly with his thumb. Such a simple gesture, but it comforted her. All of her life prior to this moment seemed like mere practice for this mo__ment. _

_After Elrond and Glorfindel welcomed the guests and toasted the couple, Elladan rose._

"_If anyone had told me years ago that Elrohir would bring our family together with Glorfindel's I would have assumed they were mad. I think most people were surprised when Glorfindel married Indil and even more surprised when he had such a sweet natured daughter. As she grew up, however, she began to show more characteristics of her father," Elladan said with a wink at Laurëanna. "Including her need to conquer a Balrog." The guests chuckled and Elladan raised his glass towards Glorfindel, who smiled in return. "It would take someone rare to love my brother, for he is quite…unique himself. I have spent every day of my life with him and I still find myself bewildered by some of the things he has done. When he wanted to court Glorfindel's daughter, I once again found myself perplexed at this risky…perhaps deadly…choice." More laughter ensued as Elrohir smiled at Laurëanna. "But over time I understood. The two of them were always hunting for that undeniable fire that only resides inside the other. And once they found each other, Valar help anyone who tried to keep them apart. I know my brother's fëa and from the moment he saw Laurëanna, he was as drawn to her as she was to him. From the first moment he knew her, he loved her, even before he acknowledged it. I have never seen happiness in him like he feels now and for that, myself and my family are eternally grateful." Placing his hand over his heart, Elladan looked Laurëanna's tear-filled eyes then at his brother, twin to twin no more words were needed. Turning back to the guests, Elladan said, "Let us drink to Elrohir and Laurëanna's many ages of joy and peace at last."_

_After Elladan's toast, the feast continued around them and everyone was having wonderful time. Even Glorfindel was jovial and teased Elrohir and Elladan about them now being family. At last after all the plates had been cleared and Miruvor had been poured, Laurëanna felt a rush of excitement as Lord Elrond stood and Elrohir followed him, signaling the beginning of their vow exchange. Indil and Laurëanna both rose and followed them up two steps to the dais that was visible by all, with the sights and sounds of the sea in the background. Celebrían, Glorfindel, Elladan, and Galadriel also stood to either side of the dais._

_Lord Elrond smiled at the couple and said, "It is rare that an elf marries so late in his life, but my son never thought much about marriage before meeting Laurëanna. His duty was elsewhere and never to himself. I am very proud and happy that he can, at last, be at peace and enjoy each day with his beloved. His love for her has both healed him and made him stronger. Then I look at Laurëanna and I see so much love for Elrohir that she cannot even begin to hide it. It flows out of her and wraps her in a golden glow that shines from within." Laurëanna blushed with a shy smile. As Elrohir and Laurëanna joined hands, Elrond wrapped a gold chain with a green jewel on it around their clasped hands. Indil did the same with a gold chain and a blue jewel._

_"Eru Ilúvatar has allowed for you to find one another. Let your sorrows always be less than your joys and may Manwe's blessings always keep you safe each day of your journey," Lord Elrond said with a proud smile._

_Laurëanna's eyes filled with tears even as she smiled at Elrond then Elrohir. Coming forth her mother covered their hands and said, "Eru Ilúvatar has guided both of you to choose to spend your remaining days together. May Varda bless this joining of our families and may her stars shine down on each night of your life together."_

_After their blessings, Indil unwound the necklaces. Her gift to him, she placed the necklace of gold with the blue jewel around Elrohir's neck. Elrond placed a necklace of gold with green jewel around Laurëanna's neck, his gift to her. Elrond then led Indil down the stairs to stand with the rest of their family._

_Now alone with his bride on the dais, Elrohir stood tall and proud, the wind from the sea blowing in his thick dark hair. Releasing her hands to remove the silver ring from his finger, he said, "I return to you this ring that was given to me by you to represent our betrothal. We have proven our intent to spend our days together." Laurëanna took the silver ring from him and placed it on her finger. Elrohir then presented her with a slim gold band with delicate carvings. Placing it on her index finger of her right hand, he then took both her hands in his own. "This gold band represents our eternal circle, which is unbreakable. From this moment, until the end of my days, I solemnly vow that I love you with all of my being. I did not feel truly alive until the day I felt love for you. You have my whole heart, Laurëanna, and without you, I would be lost forever. Before The Ilúvatar, I bind my fëa to yours."_

_So full of emotions, Laurëanna had to take a moment before she could answer him. Her heart felt like it literally swelled with joy. She used this time to remove her silver ring. Regaining her composure and ability to speak, she said, "I return to you this ring that was given to me by you to represent our betrothal. We have proven our intent to spend our days together." She then presented him with a gold ring and placed it on his right index finger. "This gold band represents our eternal circle, which is unbreakable. From this moment, until the end of my days, I solemnly vow that I love you with all of my being. Elrohir, I have loved you since the day that I met you and there would be no other to win my heart. Before The Ilúvatar, I bind my fëa to yours."_

_As their friends and family cheered and applauded, Elrohir took Laurëanna into his arms and kissed her deeply. When they separated the two of them were both smiling so much they could not stop even as they kissed a few more times._

_"Ahem," Glorfindel said, clearing his throat. "May I please kiss my daughter as well?"_

_Elrohir did not even look at him before saying, "No" then kissing her again and making everyone laugh. _

_  
When Elrohir finally let Laurëanna go, Glorfindel hugged them both before kissing Laurëanna. The rest of the family was now on the dais to congratulate them as well. Elladan grabbed Laurëanna after her father and hugged her, spinning her around a few times, both of them laughing. He only put her down when his mother insisted.  
_

_oOoOo_

_The tables were moved to the side so dancing could begin while Elrohir and Laurëanna walked amongst the guests. Amidst the congratulations, were songs being sung and also wagers being paid, since Elrohir had survived the wedding without running away or Glorfindel killing him. In fact Glorfindel seemed to have made a complete change after the discussion with Elrohir. The thought that he could make his daughter unhappy or push her away was one he could not abide. He watched her now, a subtle smile on his handsome face. Soon Indil joined him._

_Putting her arms around his neck, she said, "I hope you are not sad, my love."_

_"Actually I was watching our daughter thinking how happy she is. I remember when we got married I thought there was no way there could ever be anyone as beautiful as you," Glorfindel said, then nuzzled her neck. "I have been blessed to have two such gems in my life. It hardly seems fair to everyone else." Indil chuckled and settled in his embrace._

_"It seems like the wounds from __Middle Earth__ have begun to heal at last," she said after a moment while watching their friends enjoying the festivities. Even Celebrían and Elrond were laughing and watching Elladan and Rumil dancing with Lady Galadriel._

_"Slowly for some but yes, you are right," Glorfindel said. "I see by looking at Elrohir that the ghosts of his past, even as long ago as his mother's attack, are fading. It will not be easy for him, but Laurëanna is like you. She will be strong and help him through the darkness as you helped me." Overwhelmed with love for his wife, he held her even closer, then kissed her intensely. "Do you realize that this is also the first time you and I have lived alone since our daughter was born?"_

_Seeing the look on his face, her face blushed with anticipation as she whispered, "Yes, and I look forward to spending lots of time alone with my husband."_

_oOoOo_

_Elrohir was finally able to have two moments alone with his new wife and pulled her into the closest empty room inside Swan Manor. The festivities had been going on for hours and it was now dark, but this was their first few minutes together. Shutting the door behind them, he kissed her until both of them were out of breath._

_"Do we have to go back to the feast or can we leave now?" he whispered._

_"I do not know. I think if we snuck off people would understand," she giggled. "But I do not think it would be proper."_

_"I am tired of being proper. We have been proper for way too long I think," Elrohir smirked. "If we hurry, I am certain we can leave before anyone notices."_

_"Elrohir we must say goodbye to our family at least. I mean…"_

_"Laurëanna…" Elrohir groaned._

_Before he could say anything else, the door opened and they turned to see Elrond and Glorfindel standing there looking very displeased._

_"Ada, we were…" Laurëanna began._

_"Yes Laurëanna, I gather your new husband was trying to encourage you to sneak out of your own wedding feast," Glorfindel commented dryly. Cutting his eyes to Elrond, he continued. "Your son has always been sneaking around. I can remember having to go find him many times when he was avoiding facing your punishments."_

_"Apparently Elrohir has not grown out of that habit," Elrond said, shaking his head. "My punishments were nothing compared to your training though, Glorfindel."_

_"I doubt that he would ever avoid training with me though," Glorfindel answered. Seeing the look on Elrond's face, Glorfindel appeared surprised. "Ah, apparently I was wrong. He deceived me to get out of training as well?"_

_"Yes, many times and Erestor still does not know how often the twins deceived him. And snuck out of his lessons," Elrond shook his head. "Celebrían said they would both grow out of it, but I knew it would never happen."_

_"Personally I am surprised he has not gotten better at it," Glorfindel said turning back towards Elrohir._

_Laurëanna glanced over at Elrohir before continuing to look at their fathers. "Ada!" she exclaimed. Before she could continue, she saw the smile tugging at her father's mouth._

_"I am as well, Glorfindel," Elrond said. "You or I would have been half way across Aman in the time it has taken him to decide if they should risk to sneak out."_

_"Laurëanna, I do believe they have just given their blessing for us to leave," Elrohir said with a chuckle and he led her out of the room._

_Outside the doors, their mothers were standing and laughing at the exchange. After kissing their parents, the two of them rushed out of the room before the other guests could interfere._

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**Unbreakable**

17th Day of March  
Third Age, Year 3019  
Minas Tirith, Middle Earth

Before she had a chance to say anything, Elrohir kissed her fiercely, burying his hand in her hair and bringing her body against his, lying down and bringing her with him. They both moaned when their heated flesh touched. His hands ran down her back and pulled her so every inch of his chest was pressed against her soft curves.

Laurëanna was shocked at the intensity of his kisses. She thought she had felt the full extent of Elrohir's passion during their marriage, but nothing compared to this overpowering and raw animal lust between them, not even their wedding night. Barely able to catch her breath in between kisses, she felt dizzy, but could not get enough of him.

Elrohir rolled over, bringing her with him, so she was beneath him and he lay between her legs. Rising up on his elbows, he looked down and saw at last the necklace she wore with her wedding band. He reached for it and looked at her confused.

"It was my mother's," Laurëanna said quickly.

Elrohir appeared to accept her answer and resumed his ravenous kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Wait," Elrohir mumured.

Sitting up, Elrohir smiled at her expression of shock and frustration. "Laurëanna , what of our vows? Should we not…"

"Oh!" Laurëanna said, relieved, thinking he had changed his mind.

"I do not know what to say," Elrohir said looking perplexed. "I am having a hard time focusing on anything but you."

"That is a good thing," Laurëanna smiled as she sat up. Gently she ran her hand across his face. "Just repeat after me." Realizing they had no rings, she quickly took the ring from her necklace and gave it to him. She knew the vows from their wedding could easily be used again with a few slight exceptions so she repeated them while looking him deep in the eyes. "May Elbereth watch over us for the remainder of our days. This gold band represents our eternal circle, which is unbreakable. From this moment, until the end of my days, I solemnly vow that I love you with all of my being. Before The Ilúvatar, I bind my fëa to yours."

Elrohir took a gold ring he had been given by his father and placed it in her hand. "May Manwë watch over us for the remainder of our days. This gold band represents our eternal circle, which is unbreakable. From this moment, until the end of my days, I solemnly vow that I love you with all of my being. Before The Ilúvatar, I bind my fëa to yours."

Kissing her, Elrohir felt such a deep and overwhelming connection with her, the emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Stroking her cheek he saw the tear running down her face as she smiled brightly at him. Looking at the rings she giggled. His was way too large for her and hers was too small for him.

"You keep your mother's ring and wear it as a sign of our vows until I can give you another," Elrohir smiled. His eyes turned stormy again as he pulled her hair away from her breasts. "My love, you are more beautiful than anything I have seen in Arda."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Laurëanna pulled him to lie down on top of her again, kissing him passionately. Elrohir's hand trailed along her thigh, before pulling her leg to wrap around his. As she nibbled along his shoulders, she felt his hand tremble slightly as he moved it from her side to her chest. She moaned, her nails digging into his back.

Feeling like she would go mad with desire, Laurëanna squirmed under him when his hot kisses moved from her shoulders. Her body was on fire and she could feel his breathing deepen as well.

Elrohir groaned and stopped to catch his breath, attempting to regain control.

"Laurëanna," he whispered when he looked up at her face. Her blue eyes were darkened with passion and her lips swollen from their passionate kisses "Please. We need to slow down. I feel out of control."

"I want you to feel that way. I want you to be unable to control your passion whenever you are with me," she answered.

"I want tonight to be perfect for you and if you continue to do that, it will not be possible that I can make it so," he said, grasping her hand. Moving away from her, he sat up and removed his leggings.

Once again moving her on her back, Elrohir sat on his knees and gazed down at her. He had never seen anything more exquisite before; it was like she had been created from his dreams. Leaning forward, he kissed down her belly.

"Elrohir, please," she whispered urgently after only a few moments. Unable to resist her due to his own burning needs, he moved so he covered her body again.

"My love, I will try not to hurt you," Elrohir warned her.

Laurëanna remembered the pain the first time and how quickly she had forgotten about it during their lovemaking. Nodding, she kissed him and said, "I trust you."

Laurëanna could not remember the last time making love had felt so good. She knew he was trying not to hurt her, thinking this was her first time as well as his first. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact so she did not rush him or act too knowledgeablely, but she felt like a fire was raging out of control within her body. Her hands stroked every inch of him and she continued to tease his mouth with tantalizing kisses. Soon his control started to slip and his kisses grew more aggressive.

No longer about to resist, Laureanna pulled away from his lips to look at his face. The way he looked at her, caused a shudder in her whole body. He began to kiss and suck on her neck. She clutched him to her, then cried out as they climaxed.

Still breathing heavily, Elrohir kissed her. "I love you, my beloved," she whispered.

Smiling softly, he replied, "And I love you, my beautiful wife."

They made love once more before Laurëanna insisted that he sleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she tried to not to think of what was coming in a few short hours. Before he fell asleep he whispered, "I will return to you, Laurëanna . I feel in my heart that this is not the end for us."

Laurëanna bit her lip trying not to cry. When he fell asleep, she lay in his arms for hours awake and dreading the dawn.

oOoOo

The dawn came much too soon. Laurëanna woke to the unwelcome visitor of the sun rising and peeking into their room slowly. Lifting her head, she saw that Elrohir was awake as well.

Neither spoke, Elrohir's fingers playing along her jaw line, then her lips as her hands slipped around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, she kissed him, her tongue flicking across his lip before nibbling gently on it. They lay entwined in each other's embrace kissing for a few moments before he pulled away.

"We need to dress and meet the others soon," he whispered.

"I know. I just wish…" Laurëanna shook her head. "I wish this was all over and we were safe and happy in Imladris. I wish I did not have to watch the horizon for the next few weeks for a sign of your return. I wish you did not have to risk your life again." She sighed and continued, "But I will not spend my remaining time with you wishing for things I cannot have."

"I will return to you as soon as I am able, Laurëanna. I promised you last night and I will honor that promise, somehow, some way."

"I trust you," she smiled. "Even Mandos cannot keep you from me. Sauron would be a fool to try."

Elrohir smiled then, kissing her once more, he rose and began to get ready. Laurëanna watched for a moment and then got off the bed to dress as well. As she braided her hair, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What am I going to tell Elladan?" he asked, then chuckled. Soon the both of them were laughing in between kisses.

oOoOo

Elladan was readying his horse beside Legolas and kept looking up the street for his brother. He did not realize that Legolas was also curious where Elrohir and Laurëanna were. Soon the couple came down the street holding hands and Elladan could not help but be annoyed that his twin was so blatantly disregarding her honor in front of the other men. When they walked up, he sensed something was different as his brother walked past him to get his horse. Before he could say anything, Gimli said, "I was beginning to wonder if you intended to say farewell, lass."

"Of course," Laurëanna smiled softly. "I could not let you leave without wishing you a speedy and safe return." Her eyes turning to Legolas, she added, "May Varda watch over you all."

Elrohir walked up with his horse and Laurëanna petted the horse's muzzle. Legolas smiled seeing the ring on her finger and reached for her hand. After kissing her hand, he said, "It appears that not all news today is ill. Congratulations my friends."

Glancing at them strangely, Elladan then looked at his brother who shrugged with a little smile. "Why are you…?"

"We do not have much time left," Aragorn said, leading his horse. Smiling at her, he said, "Laurëanna, we will see you upon our return."

Tears filling her eyes suddenly, Laurëanna was unable to speak and simply nodded. Aragorn looked so noble, she could not help but remember the stories of King Elessar and his deeds. He no longer looked like a ranger, but had the presence of a Númenórean king of the elder days. She wished she could reassure him about his legacy. In her heart she knew that the change had repaired quite a bit in her past. She wished she knew what and how this battle at the Black Gates would end. Would Aragorn return to be crowned King Elessar or would he die heroically at Sauron's hands again, as he did in her past? Aragorn touched her shoulder lightly then continued to walk to where the rest of men were assembling, his squire, flag bearer, and various other men following close behind.

After he walked away, Elladan turned to his brother and pulling him and Laurëanna aside he said, "Now that he is gone you can tell me what Legolas meant…where did you get that?" Finally noticing the wedding bands on her finger, for once, he was speechless and simply stared at them both.

"This is not the time to talk about this Elladan," Elrohir reminded him. "We can discuss it on our journey. Privately."

Nodding, Elladan was still stunned that his brother had bonded with Laurëanna so soon. It was obvious they had feelings for one another, but to enter into a marriage so quickly, in the middle of a war? He was amazed that his brother was capable of something so impulsive. Watching Laurëanna now, he worried that perhaps Elrohir had rushed things. What did they really know about her? What secrets had she kept that could reveal themselves later and possibly destroy his brother? For all her goodness, he knew there was much she kept from them all. The more he watched her, he realized that she might hide many things, but there was a goodness to her that could not be false.

Sensing his eyes on her, Laurëanna glanced up and smiled shyly at Elladan before looking away quickly. This was the first time since they had met that he had ever made her feel uncomfortable. She sensed his shock and trepidation about their sudden marriage and it concerned her that she would not have time to convince him there was no reason to be concerned before they were all separated for a while. Hopefully his trust in his brother's judgment would win out over any concerns.

"I would prefer you to say your farewells here," Elrohir said. "I think it would be…easier." He did not know how to save her the pain of their departure but he wanted to ease it as much as he could. Although this was hard for him to leave her, she had to face him and her friends leaving her as well.

Laurëanna hugged Legolas and Gimli tightly and solemnly, then turned to hug Elladan even tighter.

"Please come back safely," she whispered. "And bring him back to me." She felt like she could not breathe and wondered how she would ever be able to let go of Elrohir. Finally she released Elladan and he looked deep into her eyes.

"You have my word that I will not leave his side, no matter what our fate is," he whispered.

Laurëanna said nothing, but closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. She had always known that if one died, the other would as well. They fought together. They survived together. Or they died together.

After Elladan followed the others down the path, Laurëanna turned to Elrohir, allowing him pull her to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she buried her face in his hair hoping that the scent of him would linger with her long after he was gone.

"I did not know this would be so difficult," Elrohir said after a moment. "I would not have put you through this if I had."

Laurëanna pulled back to look at his face. "Do not say that. Do not take anything away from last night, for I do not regret one moment. I would feel the same seeing you leave if we had not bonded, because you were already part of my heart. You promised you would return to me and I trust you to keep that promise."

"Do not spend your days looking to the East my love. When we return, we will return with the King of Gondor and all who live in the city will know, including you. Do not waste your days sitting and watching for me," Elrohir replied. "Laurëanna I must go now."

"I know," she said. Leaning down, Elrohir kissed her, tenderly and lovingly, until the sounds of the trumpets reminded them that it was time.

"I love you," he said, with one more kiss.

"I will always love you, Elrohir," Laurëanna said sadly. When he released her and walked away, the emptiness in her arms ached. She did not turn around because she did not trust herself to not run after him, fall to her knees, and beg him to stay. After a few minutes, she walked up through the city, wandering with little care to where she went. For her, time could not move fast enough.

oOoOo

The days that followed with no news were the most agonizing that Laurëanna had ever experienced. She felt like a part of her was missing and each day was maddening to her. Something told her she would sense if anything had happened to Elrohir, that she would feel it in her fëa, but she could not be sure and this was the longest time she had been away from him since the day they had first met.

Needing to do something, anything, to pass the time waiting for word, Laurëanna spent time visiting with her friends in the Houses of the Healing as well as helping out in the cleanup of the city. She sensed such sadness from Éowyn, she tried to cheer her up, but she sensed that her efforts were in vain. Even Merry's visits seemed to do little to ease Éowyn's melancholy. Laurëanna saw that the Steward, Lord Faramir, had taken an interest in Éowyn and hoped that perhaps he could coax some hope from the depths of her despair.

Most days Laurëanna worked from sun up until sundown so she would fall asleep so exhausted that she did not dream. The vast damage to the city required everyone to help out. Plus since many were not there, the normal daily chores needed to be done by someone. She helped out where she could, whether it was washing linens for the Houses of Healing or baking loaves of bread and other foods to feed the remaining soldiers. At night she would soak her blistered feet and fingers and then eat a small supper before collapsing into bed. A combination of exhaustion, worry, and loneliness, some nights she could not hold the tears at bay.

One day that seemed particularly gloomy, Laurëanna was walking towards the Citadel when she felt a sudden dizziness overtake her. She walked to a stone wall and leaned against it trying to right herself, but the feeling only grew worse until she felt like she was falling. Darkness blurring her vision, she slid down the wall to sit down.

_Laurëanna's vision was suddenly clear again. She saw that she was in the grandest garden in Tirion, her favorite, and looked around in confusion. She rose and walked a few steps before realizing she was not alone. Turning around she saw her mother and father smiling at her. Running towards her, she allowed her parents to hold her tightly while Indil stroked her hair._

"_Is it over now?" Laurëanna asked. "Or was it all just a dream?"_

"_No, my darling, it was not a dream. I do not know if it is over, but I know one who can tell you," Indil said softly, her voice reverent.  
_

_Laurëanna felt a presence with them that caused her to let go of her parents and look to see who was with them. She was once again taken aback by the beauty and radiant vision of Elbereth standing beside Manw__ë__. Laurëanna bowed her head respectfully and they both smiled at her gently._

"_Laurëanna, we felt it only fitting that since you have sacrificed so much to right this misstep of Elessar, that you know the final fate of the Ring," Manw__ë__ said, his rich baritone voice washing over her, wrapping her in comforting warmth._

"_The Ring was destroyed by Frodo. Sauron was stopped in time and Mordor is in ruins," Varda said with a smile. "King Elessar survived the march on the Black Gate and the vision that both Galadriel and Elrond saw has come to pass."_

_Relief coursed through her as both her parents hugged and kissed her. _

"_We are very proud of you, Laurëanna," Manw__ë__ continued. "But you must continue to keep this secret until you return to Valinor." _

"_I understand. There is still so much to do and see here. Plus I need to find my parents again," Laurëanna said, squeezing their hands. She then asked, "Are Elrohir and Elladan alive?"_

"_Laurëanna it is best that you go forth with no knowledge of the future other than that the Ring has been destroyed. We do not want to possibly affect your new future by telling you something rather than allowing events to fall into place, in their own time," Varda said._

"_What?" Laurëanna exclaimed. "You have already changed my future completely. Please I beg you, I must know if my husband is alive."_

_The two Vala studied her for a long moment, compassion in their eyes. "It is for the best, Laurëanna," Manw__ë__ said. "Now we must return you back to where you were before. Farewell Laurëanna. Know that your sacrifice was not in vain."_

Robbed suddenly of Varda's radiance and Manwe's solace, Laurëanna was jolted back to reality and surprised to realize she was no longer in Tirion. It took her a few moments to realize had happened. While she was relieved that Sauron had been defeated and the Ring destroyed, she felt distraught that she was not told of her husband's fate, nor had she had time to say goodbye to her parents. As quickly as they had comforted her, the Valar had ripped her out of that world and thrust her back into this one, full of doubts and uncertainty.

"Miss?"

Distracted, Laurëanna did not realize a group of soldiers were walking by and, seeing her sitting on the ground, had stopped. Now they were looking at her with concerned eyes. Still unsteady feeling, she allowed one of them to help her to her feet.

"Thank you. I think perhaps the heat overcame me," she said, flustered. The day was not overly warm and she ignored the strange looks they gave her. "Please excuse me. I think I should go rest."

"Will you be fine by yourself, Miss?" the soldier asked.

"Yes. Do not trouble yourself. Thank you for your concern," Laurëanna said, rushing away before more questions were asked.

Going to her room, she lay down, trying to sort through her racing thoughts. She was so conflicted with both the wonderful news of the Ring's destruction mixed with the uncertainty of knowing if her husband and friends were safe. Perhaps if she focused her thoughts on Elrohir she could sense him or even communicate with him. In her life she had never had any reason to speak to another within their minds. But now she regretted not trying to do so before. She suspected that her parents had used it often, so there was no reason why she should not be able to do so as well.

Sitting up, Laurëanna grabbed one of Elrohir's tunics and held it tightly. She tried to imagine every inch of him, then tried to think of him standing before her. After some time of concentrating so hard on him, she realized this method was not working. Frustrated she threw down the tunic and began to pace the room. Maybe if she relaxed and opened her mind to him rather that trying to search his mind, she would have better results. Lying down again, she relaxed and tried to imagine herself floating with nothing tying her to the earth.

"This is hopeless," she whispered after a long time.

As she gave up trying, she was struck with flashes of images so quickly that it caught her off guard. Panicking she tried to make sense of it, but what she saw was enough to terrify her. Elrohir or Elladan was hurt during the battle. She saw one of them fall. Sobbing, she realized she did not know who it was or if they were alive. Perhaps this is why the Valar did not want to answer her question. They knew one or both of them were in the Halls of Mandos.


	19. 18: Return to Me

_A/N I know some of you really enjoyed the flashbacks in the beginning but going forward I will not have those. I decided when I began the story that as soon as they were married in both Laurëanna 's past and her present I would stop the flashbacks. Hopefully this isn't too disappointing to you all. The good news is that I should be able to write and post chapters faster. I hope! lol_

_Thanks so much to Gwynnyd who beta'd this chapter. It was a real mess. _

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Laurëanna went through each day feeling completely numb. While those around the city continued to celebrate, she had not heard from Elrohir nor had she been able to find out any news about him. Merry and Eowyn received summonses to the army gathered at Cormallen, although Eowyn remained behind. Laurëanna asked the messengers if they knew of the twins and they had no news for her. Feeling certain that if they were well, Elrohir would have sent for her, she fell into despair.

"Laurëanna, each day you seem more subdued," Eowyn said one day. "The Ring has been destroyed and Sauron has fallen. Do you find no solace in this?"

"I do find great solace in that but…" Laurëanna began then swallowed hard. After a moment she continued, "I suppose I should be stronger and braver, as is my duty. But I have heard no news and I fear something has happened. I am worried about Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Gimli. We know that both Aragorn and Eomer are alive and well, and Gandalf and the hobbits, but no news of the others."

"I am sorry, my friend. A messenger came for me and I know that Gimli and Legolas were not injured, but no news of the Sons of Elrond. I wish I could tell you more," Eowyn offered.

"It is good news that Legolas and Gimli are safe. Thank for you setting my mind at ease about them. I will try to celebrate rather than dwell on my own fears."

"It is normal to worry for the ones that you love. I do not fault you that," Eowyn answered reaching out and squeezing her hand. "Do not apologize."

Laurëanna made every effort to not show her fears when around others. She continued to work around the town as well as sewing clothes to wear as she could not continue to borrow dresses forever. Each night she attempted to see Elrohir again but could not. She felt abandoned by the Valar. If he could not return to her, she would find her way to her parents, to bring them together before she returned to Valinor. Without Elrohir, Middle Earth would be cold and unpleasant and she would most certainly fade from a broken heart.

When the day arrived that the Lords of the West returned, Laurëanna stood lost in the crowd amongst those watching the coronation of King Elessar. She had a hard time seeing Aragorn and Faramir, much less any others with him. As soon as the procession entered the city, she ran through the crowds looking for the twins. She saw Elladan riding alone, leading Elrohir's horse and her heart dropped into her stomach. . As she rushed to him, he saw her and quickly dismounted.

"Where is he?" Laurëanna said into Elladan's shoulder as he enveloped her in an embrace.

"He is fine, Laurëanna. He was injured," Elladan said. "His leg was both cut and broken. It has mended, but it is not strong enough to ride such a long distance without risking re-breaking it."

Tears streaming down her face, Laurëanna hugged him tightly. "I saw him fall. I did not know…I thought you were both dead. And when he did not send for me…"

"Elrohir wanted you safe, in Minas Tirith. He sent you a message, though. There were so many messages sent, most likely they overlooked yours or could not find you," Elladan answered. Gesturing to a nearby squire, he said, "Please take our horses to the stables."

Putting his hand under her elbow he led her to where Elrohir stood arguing with one of the healers about whether or not he could walk into the city on his own. Seeing her standing there, he pushed past the man to limp to her. For a moment he just cupped her face in his hands while she smiled through happy tears.

"I thought you were dead," she said at last.

"I told you I would return to you. You must learn to trust me more." Elrohir said.

"It was not a matter of trust! It was a matter of not knowing whether my husband was alive or dead since he sent no message," Laurëanna replied indignantly. Part of her wanted to kill him for worrying her so much but the bigger part of her was so happy that he was in one piece, she did not care about her endless nights worrying.

"What do you mean? I did send a message but apparently you did not receive it. Forgive me, my sweet." He kissed her, grabbing her into his arms and holding her tightly in his embrace, ignoring everyone with them. In the crush of the crowd celebrating the coronation, people took little notice of what they were doing.

After a few minutes, she heard the hrrumph of clearing throats and Laurëanna twisted to see Legolas and Gimli. When Elrohir let her down, she hugged them both, laughing for the first time since the day they had left.

"Let us go into the city. They have prepared chambers for you the returning soldiers and tonight there will be a feast to celebrate your return," Laurëanna said. Turning to Elrohir, she asked, "Should you be walking?"

"Yes, and do not try to get me back into that cart again," Elrohir said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I bounced in it for our whole return journey."

Laurëanna laid her head against her beloved's shoulder. "Will you remember to tell me later how you injured you leg?"

"There's not much to tell." Legolas' expression could only be called a smirk. "Though if he had to loose a fight, having a troll for an opponent is some excuse."

"Yet I did not stop fighting." Elrohir raised his head. "I managed to do just as well injured and yet Aragorn made me ride in a cart from…"

"He was doing what was best for you," Laurëanna interrupted. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

"Estel quickly forgets that even though he is the king, I knew him when he was a just a pup and I could easily best him…"

Laurëanna put her fingers over his lips. "Do not ruin this moment with arguing." Snatching kisses as they walked, they followed the others into the city.

The streets overflowed with people in their finest clothing, laughing and celebrating. It took the procession nearly an hour to walk up to the second level. Children ran up to the King or the soldiers with flowers or fresh fruit. When they walked by, some of the people rained flower petals down on them. Laurëanna held Elrohir's hand tightly, occasionally touching his face or arm to assure herself that he was alive and here with her.

Finally, they reached the Citadel where food and drink had been laid out in abundance for the guests. There was also music and dancing. Both Faramir and Imrahil took turns introducing Aragorn to the nobility of Gondor. Eomer reunited with Eowyn at last and both looked, considering all that had happened since the first time she met them, happier than Laurëanna had ever seen them.

"I want to introduce you to two of my friends," Merry said coming up to her with Pippin and two other hobbits. Both had half pints of beer in their hands. "Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, this is Laurëanna of Mirkwood."

"It is indeed an honor to meet two such brave heroes." Laurëanna bowed her head. "I am certain there will be many songs and tales of your story sung tonight, in Elvish, Westron, and Rohirric."

Sam blushed crimson and looked at the floor causing her to giggle. Despite the fact he seemed happy, Frodo was more withdrawn than she had expected after meeting Merry and Pippin but then he had been through much on his journey.

"And I am most glad to see you again Pippin. Merry was beside himself with worry. It is good that Arag…I mean King Elessar sent for him or he might have walked there on his own," she added.

"Pippin showed his worth in battle as well." Legolas winked at her.

"I think we should focus more on drinking than on boasting." Pippin laughed. "Come Sam. Let us show Gimli and Legolas to the food and drink." Merry wrapped his arm around Frodo's shoulder and they walked after the others.

"I think I will join them," Elladan said, following.

Left alone, Elrohir pulled her towards a quiet alcove and kissed her with an eager tenderness she had thought lost to her forever. "I have wanted to do this every moment since I left you," he whispered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Laurëanna pulled him tightly against her, eagerly returning his kiss with her own passionate fire.

Moaning, he buried his hands in her thick hair as she nibbled on his lip. "Can we stay like this forever?" she asked.

"With so many people?" Elrohir whispered into her ear and a shiver gripped her as his tongue flicked over her lobe.

"We could return to my room. The feast is not until tonight. You must rest your leg for a while before the dancing this evening," she pointed out, mischief in her eyes.

Elrohir kissed her once more, and took her hand to lead her out a side door to the hallway. Elladan called out his farewell to them yet Elrohir did not stop, striding out in his hurry, despite his injury. Laurëanna giggled as she jogged to keep up with him. He put an arm around her and slowed down, but turning down the corridor to her room, his steps quickened again.

Laurëanna went into his arms still laughing as he shut the door behind them. Her laughter soon stopped as his embrace turned passionate.

His hands caressed her back. She ran her fingers through his hair, unbraiding it and allowing it to fall loose in a thick curtain on his shoulders. Elrohir kissed her eyelids then her cheeks before lingering on her lips. His kisses moved slowly along her neck, tasting her flesh as he inhaled her feminine scent.

"I have missed you so much," she whispered, unbuttoning his tunic and pulling it over his head. She kissed his shoulders and chest, her fingers moving swiftly over his heated skin. "I cannot stop touching you, assuring myself that you are here and whole."

"I am fine. I have had far worse injuries," he reassured her. "But I will die from frustration soon if I do not make love to my wife."

Laurëanna giggled as he stripped off her dress and ran his fingers in a light dance along her ribs. She slid her fingers under his waistband and unfastened his trews. Pushing them down over his hips, she paused at the sight of his bandages.

"We should be careful. I do not want you to re-injure yourself," she said, concern filling her eyes.

She gestured to him to sit down on the bed and sat gingerly down at his side. Elrohir pulled her close and rested his head on her belly for a moment. "Laurëanna, my love, it is not my leg that is throbbing painfully."

Unable to help herself, Laurëanna laughed out loud and he smirked at her while lying back, pulling her with him. He allowed her to straddle him and she leaned over, kissing him with mounting passion. Her hair fell down on them like a curtain, smelling of fresh flowers. After a few moments he was not content to merely kiss her and pulled her down on his manhood, drawing deep moans from both of them.

Laurëanna tried to move slowly and delay their satisfaction but he urged her to ride him faster. Finally overwhelmed, they clutched together, his thrusts meeting her downward strokes. Her climax pushed him over the edge and he lost himself in her depths.

Panting slightly, they continued to move against each other, their skin slick with a fine sheen of sweat. They rocked at a slow and gentle pace before shuddering once more. Happily spent, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

x-x-x

Lying in bed, Laurëanna heard the celebration in the city continue on all through the day. As the sky outside the window grayed towards evening, a boom louder than thunder bolted her head up.

"Fireworks," Elrohir said sleepily, nuzzling her neck. "Nothing to worry about."

"How does one work fire?" Laurëanna looked at him curiously and settled back into his arms. "And why does it make such a noise?"

"Gandalf makes noisy displays and patterns of fire in many colors in the air. It is better after full dark, but perhaps he was encouraged to start early by the children."

"It is getting late Elrohir. We need to get ready for the feast," she said, trying to get up before he pulled her back to the bed.

Ignoring her protests, he kissed her neck and shoulders, his hands running up her legs to cup her behind.

"Elrohir, we really must go. It is very late already. We will have all night to make love," she said with a smile.

"You torture me so," he moaned as he released her.

Rising from the bed she walked to the chest and pulled some clothes from it, bringing them to him. "While you were gone I had a lot of free time on my hands so I made you this to wear tonight." She handed him a crimson silk tunic, with intricate scroll embroidery.

Elrohir took it, pleasantly surprised. Other than the few pieces he had from his mother and Arwen, he usually commissioned his clothes from the seamstresses in Lothlorien or Imladris. The care Laurëanna had put into the garment showed in every seam and stitch.

"It is very nice. I will wear it proudly. For once, someone made something for me alone without an identical copy for Elladan." Elrohir furrowed his brow. "You did not make one for him, did you?"

Laurëanna shook her head. "I do not mind sewing things for my husband but I do not enjoy it enough to clothe Elladan."

Getting dressed, he watched her getting ready, still amazed that everything with her felt so natural. The way she washed up then brushed her golden hair, braiding the sides away from her face, before pulling a deep blue dress over her pale skin, all seemed as if he had seen her do it a thousand times before. Sensing her watching him, she turned and smiled.

"I knew the color would be perfect on you. You look very handsome, husband, even more so than normal. All of the ladies of Minas Tirith will be watching my husband and looking at me with jealous eyes." Stepping into his arms, Laurëanna kissed him then finished buttoning the tunic.

"And all of the men will be watching you and think you are a dream," Elrohir whispered, pulling her hands to his lips. "Is this a dream? I dreamt of this every night I was away from you. I do not understand how I could come to love you so much, so quickly. Perhaps Gimli is right. You are a witch and have put a spell on me."

"Love is stronger than any spell. A spell would not feel so right," she said, studying his concerned face. "Do you still doubt your feelings for me?"

He did not answer for a few moments, simply watched her while running his fingers lightly across her arm. "No. I do not understand it, though. I have heard tales of love all of my life but never knew how it would feel. Now that I do, it worries me."

"Why?"

"I do not know what I will do if I lose you. I do not wish to be parted from you. My life will never be the same as it was before," Elrohir replied.

"Do you wish it to be the same; that you had never met me, never loved me?"

Elrohir kissed her, pulling her into his arms and holding her secure in his embrace. After the kiss ended, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I would never wish that. But things have changed so quickly and I am not used change."

Laurëanna could not help but smile at him. "Elrohir, Sauron has been defeated and the Ring destroyed. Our marriage will not change your life as much as those two things."

The two of them laughed together. "You are very wise, my wife. But I merely meant I need your patience. For the first time in my life, I do not feel…in control. I do not know my destiny, nor do I know what I want other than I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

"There will be plenty of time to plan the rest of eternity. However, our time to arrive at the feast before Aragorn is almost gone. We need to hurry."

Pulling him along behind her, the celebratory spirit of the city filled Laurëanna. Minas Tirith was not nearly as special to her as Tirion, but she was growing fond of the white city nonetheless. Perhaps it was the relief of the war's end that made people here seem so generous to her, but so far she had been treated very kindly.

All the fabric she needed had been given to her in exchange for helping the merchant restore his shop after some damages during the Battle at Pelennor. The man had also had his daughter help Laurëanna sew the clothing. Perhaps the gowns were not the same quality that she had in Aman but the fact that she had earned them and sewn them by her own hands made her feel quite proud. She had often doubted that she could survive by herself, but she had been alone for weeks without family and friends to watch over her and all during the darkest times in Middle Earth. She had proven her strength.

The Ring was destroyed, Sauron defeated, and Aragorn was King. Now all she had to do was reunite her parents and she could stop worrying about what she had lost. She missed her family and friends more each day and could not wait to be reunited with them.

x-x-x

"Glorfindel, you seem quieter than normal," Arwen said riding up beside him. They had left mid-morning on the way to Minas Tirith and she had a hard time not being overwhelmed with excitement. Her father had been quiet but she knew he dreaded their separation. But she sensed Glorfindel's withdrawal despite her excitement.

"Hmm?" The elf lord looked over at her in confusion.

"What has you so quiet lately?" Arwen asked.

Glorfindel did not answer for a moment. "You should be looking forward to your wedding not worrying over me."

"You are my friend. Of course I am worried about you, especially when you evade the question."

They rode in silence for a few minutes before he finally answered. "I have been haunted by dreams lately and I have been trying to resolve the meaning behind them."

"Have you talked to my father? Perhaps he could guide you."

"He has enough concerns of his own without worrying about mystery ladies only revealed to me at night. Well not completely revealed, for their faces are blurred. It's very obscure."

"Ladies? More than one? My, Glorfindel, you naughty…"

"They are not that type of dreams, Arwen." Glorfindel could not resist a chuckle. "No, one of them is definitely not…I mean, I do not think…no, I am certain…" He stopped, a scowl crossing his handsome face. "That is what I do not understand. One is obviously not my lover, yet I love her above all else."

"Perhaps you are seeing your future family," Arwen replied, merrily. "Or are you too old to be married?."

Glorfindel grumbled under his breath. "I am not too old. You and I should not be speaking about this. I should never have brought it up."

"But you already have so you might as well tell me. You know how persistent I can be if I want to find out something."

"I know them. I do not know how, but they are part of me. I do not understand how that is possible. Perhaps memories from Gondolin I have forgotten…" Frowning, he shook his head. "No, they are not from Gondolin."

"Could it be that they are from Aman?" Arwen asked, worried suddenly, sensing a great unknown in Glorfindel's future that could possibly hurt him. "Would the Valar take these memories from you to spare you if you had a family before you returned to Middle Earth?"

"If the Valar were trying to spare me, I would be blessed with the lack of memories of leaving Aman the first time or the fall of Gondolin. To take beautiful happy memories, and leave me with only the sorrow of my past misdeeds, would be cruel. I do not wish to think that Námo would curse me that way," the elf lord replied, his golden hair caught in the breeze and obsuring his face from her.

Arwen pondered for some time before answering. "If it is your future, then eventually you will know. If it is your past, then you must accept that it is out of reach."

"I wish it were that simple, Arwen. But just as you would do everything to be with Estel now, including sacrificing your immortality, I know that I am linked to these two. They hold my heart. Until I find them - where ever they might be - I cannot let them go."

Reaching out Arwen squeezed his arm. "Perhaps my grandmother can provide you with some guidance or solace if you do not wish to discuss it with my father."

Glorfindel smiled and said, "As I said, do not worry for me Arwen. You have a big task before you that you have longed for." Glancing at Elrond he felt his heart ache with the loss his friend was feeling. He wished Arwen all the best, for he loved her fondly, but he too wished she had made another choice.

"I know that no one believes me when I say this, but I understand my sacrifice and my future. I am at peace with all that I am losing, because I know all that I am gaining. Certainly, love is never easy or without complications but with Estel it is worth anything I lose," Arwen smiled peacefully then a flicker of concern crossed her face. "I am worried about my brothers. I do not know what choice they will make and Ada could not bear to lose all three of us."

"Elrohir and Elladan are both very close to the rangers," Glorfindel agreed. "I think Elladan will choose the way that leads him to peaceful days, possibly a family. But Elrohir…I do not know what he will chose and his choice will not be swayed by any other, save maybe Elladan. Elrohir fears his demons closing in on him if he stops to give himself a moment's peace."

"I have felt him so strongly lately," Arwen said. "Confusion, happiness, anger, sorrow all rage in him now. He hides his thoughts from me but I feel the turmoil in his heart and mind though I do not know the cause. Something tells me that even though he is feeling very uncertain now, something good has happened. Something other than the end of Sauron."

"Your brothers could use something good happening. For long years they have been in turmoil. It is my wish that they find peace soon,"

x-x-x

Laurëanna smiled brightly as Gimli sat down beside her. The feast had been grander, and longer, than she could have ever predicted. After enduring hours of stares from people who had never seen an elf, she withdrew to a corner while waiting for Elrohir to bring her some cider.

"Are you hiding?" Gimli winked.

"Not very well if you could find me," she said. "There are so many people. I am not used to being stared at."

"Yes, a lot of the noble citizens look at me the same way. The soldiers traveled with me so I do not have to endure their looks, but I am certain that even those who are used to seeing Legolas are not used to seeing an elf so fair as you," Gimli replied.

"Do you realize you just said something complimentary to me?" Laurëanna could not help the laughter that bubbled from within her. "I think you drank too much tonight, Master Gimli."

"I have seen that you do not have ill intentions to my friends so I no longer have misgivings about you," Gimli answered before raising his mug. "Besides, tonight is a night of celebration for all peoples of Middle Earth, even Elves."

They sat in silence, enjoying the music before Gimli turned to her. "I was surprised by your marriage to Elrohir. I thought you two would kill each other long before you made peace."

"Love is a powerful emotion, Gimli. It is as strong as hatred and it is easy to get the two confused if you are not ready to allow love to happen." Laurëanna glanced at Elrohir, who was in an animated discussion with Eomer and Elladan before the three erupted into laughter. "There are many who would never understand the friendship between you and Legolas either, especially considering the history of your fathers."

"Ai. I never thought a friendship with an elf was possible, but he is not as bad as I feared," Gimli replied, acting gruff despite his obvious affection for Legolas. "Perhaps I shall go visit him in Mirkwood. I am certain your Elvenking would be most pleased."

The two of them laughed at the thought. Gimli stood up and bowing, kissed her hand. "My lady, would you favor me with a dance or should I ask if you husband will allow it?"

"My husband will not mind a dance between old friends. I will be honored to dance with you."

Laurëanna rose and followed him stopping at the edge of the dance floor. He dragged her out into the center.

Everyone turned to stare at them and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. Looking at Gimli's face as he danced gaily around her, she realized that the dwarf was enjoying every moment of creating such a spectacle. "Master Gimli, if I did not know better I would swear that you are enjoying being so scandalous. You shall be the talk of the city by morn'."

"Let them never say that a dwarf does not know how to enjoy a celebration then!" Gimli called out before spinning her around.

After they parted, she danced with Pippin while Merry danced with Eowyn, then the two ladies traded partners. Laurëanna turned to find Gimli dancing with a woman of Gondor who seemed delighted by his infectious enthusiasm.

"May I please dance with this captivating elleth for I fear she has stolen my heart?"

Turning around, Laurëanna waited as Pippin thought about it for a moment before allowing Elrohir to take her in his arms.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Elrohir pointed out. "Do I need to worry that you intend to run off with Gimli?"

Laurëanna pretended to be shocked. "How dare you. I am not the type to run off into the night with a dwarf! Besides, I do not think we would both fit with Legolas on his horse." He smiled then pulled her closer. "I love you Elrohir. I am overjoyed just being in your arms."

"My love, you may remain in my arms forever, but my leg is beginning to ache so I think perhaps I should rest. Go dance with Elladan." Laurëanna noticed he favored one leg.

"I will stay with you. Should I get Aragorn to look at it?" Laurëanna offered.

"No, I do not need a healer, just rest," Elrohir said, leading her to a bench near her previous hiding place.

"Perhaps we should return to our room. I do not wish you to injure yourself again."

"Neither do I. We are leaving in seven days to go to Edoras with Eomer and Eowyn. I refuse to be put in a cart again," Elrohir added with a groan.

"We are not going to Imladris?" Laurëanna asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her face. "I assumed you would wish to see your father right away."

"They are coming here and will leave Rivendell today or tomorrow, I think. We will meet them after they leave Lothlorien. I am sorry we will not be going to Mirkwood right away." Elrohir said.

"I do not wish to go to Mirkwood, I already told you that. My place is with you and your place is…"

"I thought that you would want to least visit Mirkwood once more as it is not far from Lothlorien. Do you not wish to say farewell to your friends? King Thranduil trusted you with something so important; I assumed the two of you were close. You seem to be very friendly with Legolas."

Laurëanna realized he was studying her face and tried not to look at him directly. "King Thranduil knew I would not be returning and now Legolas can explain to my friends what has happened. It is not as if I have any family left there."

"You seem upset at the thought of going back to Mirkwood," Elrohir pointed out, suspiciously calm. She cringed inwardly.

"There are many bad memories for me there, Elrohir. I merely wish to start my life with you in my new home and not look back to the past." Placing her hands over his, Laurëanna looked at him with a slight smile. "Is it wrong that I want to be with you and only you?"

"You keep telling me that the secrets you keep from me do not matter to our love but, one day they can destroy it," Elrohir said, his jaw tightening. "I do not wish to fight with you tonight but you need to decide if the secrets you hide are worth destroying our future."

He turned away from her in frustration, and they sat in silence for many songs. Neither knew what to say to the other and silently Laurëanna cursed the Valar for putting her in this position. After the rest, Elrohir decided he was able to walk to their room, which they did in silence. She tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed right.

After removing his clothes, Elrohir got into the bed and, rolling on his side, turned his back on her. Laurëanna knew she did not have enough experience with lies and deception to continue to argue with him. She had to do whatever it took to keep him distracted from asking these questions in the future. Disrobing, she climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him even as he lay rigid and stiff against her.

"Elrohir," she whispered. Moving his hair out of the way, she ran her tongue along the ridge of his ear as her hands wandered his chest and lower on his body. "Please do not be like this. Make love to me."

After a moment, he rolled over, pinning her hands against the mattress. She saw both desire and anger in his eyes and was briefly afraid. Ravenously he devoured her mouth giving her no chance to object. He held her hands together with one hand. The other hand spread her legs apart and he moved his body between them. Her eyes flew open and his eyes smoldering down at her gave her goose bumps. A flicker of regret crossed them.

"Laurëanna," he said, his voice was strained, almost a plea for forgiveness for his moment of anger.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she arched up to him. "Please," she whispered. "Make love to me."

Unable to resist her, Elrohir thrust into her, driven on by her nails digging into his backside. He could not have stopped if she had begged him now. Like a man possessed, he moved within her. She moaned at each deep thrust before she threw her head back and cried out. He was completely undone, and called her name at the peak of his ecstasy before collapsing on her, completely spent.

"Forgive me," Elrohir said. "I was angry but I did not mean to scare you. I would never hurt you, my love."

"There is nothing to forgive, love. You were angry but you did not hurt me, just surprised me a bit," Laurëanna reassured him. "I do not fear you."

Elrohir gazed down at her, brushing her hair back before kissing her gently. "I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt you." Rolling onto his back, he pulled her into his arms and covered them both with the blankets.

Her head resting on his chest, Laurëanna said. "I love falling asleep listening to your heart beat. I have missed this so much."

"This will be the first night that I have been able to sleep with you in my arms rather than dreaming about you." Elrohir's voice sounded drowsy and she looked up to see his eyes closed.

"Go to sleep my love," she whispered then kissed him gently.

x-x-x

Once again the dreams came to Glorfindel and he woke frustrated and confused. Rising, he quietly moved around the elves' encampment. He noticed that Elrond, rather than sleeping, walked near the horses and went to join him.

"You should be resting," Elrond said quietly.

"As should you."

"Hmm. Yet sleep evades me."

Elrond drank from a flask and handed it to Glorfindel. The wine was strong and sweet, a good vintage, obviously a bottle from Elrond's select stock.

"Are you unable to sleep because of the wedding?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not only Arwen's marriage, but my sons worry me as well. I sense something is... different for them. Not wrong, perhaps, but different. Nothing is certain anymore. Will their choice be the same as Arwen's? I do not wish to lose my sons as I lost my brother, as I will lose Arwen. The pain of that is too great. I had always hoped to have grandchildren around me in Aman. Fostering so many descendents of my brother and watching them age and die created an ache inside of me." Elrond sighed. "I know it is selfish and I wish my children's happiness above all else but to stand by again and watch them choose to be Men, to choose death is…almost unbearable."

"I understand, mellon. But I do not think that the twins will choose as Arwen has. While they have been amongst mortals they have seen age and death as you have. They will, most likely, wish to find escape from that. I still think that Elladan will find someone to love and begin a family with. I hope the same thing for Elrohir, but I feel that Elladan wants it more than Elrohir does."

"Perhaps you are right and, if so, then maybe Elrohir will follow his brother to the Undying Lands because of their bond. I cannot imagine they wish to part," Elrond replied.

"No, I do not think they would."

"Now that we both know what disturbs me, but what troubles you, old friend?" Elrond asked, looking at him in the moonlight. The moon shining down made Glorfindel appear even fairer of face but Elrond saw past that to the sorrow in his eyes.

"Dreams. Mysterious dreams," Glorfindel replied. "Or memories. I do not know which."

Elrond studied his friend for some time before Glorfindel turned to look at him, asking, "What do you see when you look at me? Do you see what I seek?"

"I see you are searching and I feel your frustration but it is not time for you to understand. You must be patient, for you are fortunate that these memories have been gifted to you," Elrond answered. He felt a great unease at his own words. While he did not have the answers for Glorfindel, he saw enough to know that there was tragedy to come.

Glorfindel nodded solemnly, biting back words. He knew it was folly to argue with the Valar or Eru about his path. Since his death in Gondolin, Glorfindel felt each day had been a trial of his strength, his honor, his character. This would be no different. But deep in his heart, he felt that this was the final test. If he passed, he would be rewarded with what his heart most desired.

x-x-x

Irmo watched Manwe walk into the garden and knew what he had come to ask.

"He has a right to know," Irmo said defiantly. "We have all but abandoned Laurëanna, after all she has sacrificed."

"You have been haunting her dreams since she went to Middle Earth and now you continue to meddle when you promised me that you would not do so again," Manwe sighed. "Did you stop to think that your meddling could cause more pain instead of less?"

"How could I cause more pain to him by showing him a daughter and a wife in his future? I did not show him all. I did not even reveal their faces to him, I just showed him a glimpse of what his life had been, what his life could be again."

"To go against Eru…

"But He allowed me to enter their dreams! The first time Varda wished I could talk to Laurëanna, and it happened in her dreams. Eru guided that, not me. No, I do not think He opposes this," Irmo reassured him. "And Varda agrees."

"You have discussed this with Varda?" Manwe asked with a subtle lift of his eyebrow.

"Yes. He has," Varda said as she entered the garden. Stopping to smell a bright yellow blossom, she came to her husband and rested her hand on his arm. "Irmo and I only wish to help guide them, not change their futures. We are both careful. Námo felt that Glorfindel had suffered enough and…"

"Does everyone know of this? Why did no one talk to me before?" Manwe replied, his annoyance plain.

"Only the three, now four, of us know. We discussed it the day after Laurëanna returned to Middle Earth. I feared she would give up and not be able to complete her task if we did not give her some hope," Varda answered in soothing tones. "Then Námo felt Glorfindel's pain. You know that Námo frequently watches over him. He still feels guilty that he asked Glorfindel to return to Middle Earth rather than remain in Valinor."

Manwe sighed. After a few moments, he looked at them both and said sternly, "No more dreams. Allow Laurëanna a chance to rebuild what she has lost without your interference. Glorfindel has to fall in love with Indil on his own or their love will not be true. I must have your word."

The two Vala exchanged glances, then reluctantly gave their word.


	20. 19: In the Places That You Hide

_Sorry so much about the long delay. My muse wandered off and I was having troubles with this chapter. __I think its back now and hope there won't be more delays! Thanks to Gwynnyd for the beta and the Garden Gang for their input as well. __Sorry I'm late, ForeverImaginative!! _

* * *

Gazing over the golden plains near Edoras, Laurëanna twisted the ribbons on her dress around her finger as she chewed on her lower lip. She had ridden along with Elrohir and Elladan to meet their family, who was traveling from Lothlórien and Imladris to Edoras, to escort them back to Meduseld. She and the brothers had stopped along a stream to allow the horses to drink the cool water while they waited for their party. While the twins were in joyous moods waiting to be reunited with their loved ones, Laurëanna was almost as anxious as she was happy. At last she would see her father. But knowing he would not know her was difficult for her.

"Laurëanna."

Flitting her eyes at Elrohir, Laurëanna tried to appear calmer than she felt. He reached out and grabbed her hands. "You need to calm yourself and stop fidgeting. I told you all would be well."

"Yes, I am sure you know best how your family will react to the news," she said with a slight smile.

The week they had spent in Minas Tirith followed by the weeks in Edoras had dragged on for Laurëanna. Now the day to see her father again was at hand and she was a nervous wreck. Would he know her when he saw her? What of Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond? How would they feel about Elrohir's marriage to an unknown elleth of Mirkwood?

"What is it my love?" Elrohir asked stroking her fingers gently. "Do you not believe that my family will accept you as soon as they see my love for you?"

"I know but…" Laurëanna glanced away to gaze upon the horizon again. "I am merely nervous. After all, your father is Lord Elrond and your grandmother is Lady Galadriel, two of the most powerful elves in Middle Earth. Of course they will accept me because of their love for you and a desire for your happiness, but will they like me?"

"No." Elrohir replied and she jerked her head to look at him in terror. "They will grow to love you." Chuckling he leaned forward and kissed her. "You will see soon my sweet. You will grow to love them as well."

I already do. Laurëanna thought, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. They had been waiting by the stream for a short time and she knew that at any moment Elrohir's family and her father would ride over that hill. All of her questions would soon be answered; if she did not pass out first.

"There they are! I believe they brought all of Imladris with them!" Elladan laughed as he mounted his horse and galloped towards his family.

"I will wait here. Perhaps you can tell them all before they reach me," Laurëanna smiled weakly.

"No, you will be by my side as you were meant to be," Elrohir said handing her the reins to her horse, Méle. The horse, a wedding gift from Éowyn and Eomer, nuzzled her hand affectionately, sensing her owner's nervousness. With mixed emotions, Laurëanna mounted the mare and followed Elrohir.

"Elladan!" Arwen called out, dismounting and running into her brother's arms. "I have missed you so much and this is the longest journey of my life!"

"Patience little sister. You still have far to travel to your new home," Elladan laughed. "It is good to see you as well. Although I did not miss you one bit."

"You lie," Arwen gasped indignantly and slapped his arm Elladan walked to his father and the two embraced. "Adar, I hope your journey has been relatively uneventful."

"The roads are much safer but we took special precautions, of course," Elrond answered.

Elladan greeted Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn before Arwen asked, "Who is that with Elrohir?"

"I will let him tell you the news." Elladan smirked and Arwen's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded curtly.

"Sweet Elbereth!" Arwen whispered before Elrohir and Laurëanna reached them. Elrond studied their twin looks of secrecy and shook his head.

Elrohir dismounted then helped Laurëanna dismount. He felt her trembling so he took her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"Arwen, Ada, I am relieved you made it safely," he said before turning to Laurëanna. "I want you to meet my wife, Laurëanna."

His comment was met with stunned silence from his father. After a few moments, Arwen blurted out, "Elrohir I am so happy for you." Hugging her brother, she smiled warmly at Laurëanna. "At last I will have a sister. It will be a welcome change."

Laurëanna was having a hard time remembering to breath. Arwen: alive and well and standing before her! When the other elleth hugged her, Laurëanna could not resist embracing her a little tighter.

"Elrohir, you have succeeded in surprising me. But I am most happy for you," Elrond said at last. Walking to his son, he placed both his hands on his son's face before smiling slowly. "I know your heart would not be easily captured so I know Laurëanna must deeply love you." When Laurëanna finally released Arwen, Elrond embraced her. "You are brave to bind yourself to one so strong willed as my son, little one."

"Yes, she is," Lady Galadriel said coming to Elrohir. Her arm around him, she reached out and took Laurëanna's hand in her own. "But Elrohir's heart is pure and his love fierce. You will find no better…" Suddenly Galadriel stopped speaking, her eyes filled with tears. Dropping Laurëanna's hands, she took a hasty step back from her.

"Grandmother? What is it?" Arwen reached out to her as the color drained from her face, her smile replaced by a haunted look.

After a moment, Galadriel finally said, "Forgive me. I must be wearier from the trip than I realized. I just need to sit down for a few moments in the shade." With no further explanation she turned and walked towards the tree line.

Laurëanna felt a hard lump in her stomach. She forced a smile as Elrohir introduced the rest of the family, including Celeborn before he went to check on Galadriel. She felt Galadriel's eyes on her always and wondered what had caused her to react that way. What had she seen in her?

"My love, I want you to meet someone who has been like family for as long as I can remember. Laurëanna, this is Lord Glorfindel," Elrohir said.

Laurëanna spun around and had to force herself to not fling herself into her father's arms. She furiously tried to blink back tears. His blue eyes gazed at her curiously, a gentle smile on his face.

"It is my pleasure, Laurëanna," he finally replied.

Unable to help herself and much to her distress and Elrohir's confusion, Laurëanna's tears began to spill over and run down her face. "It is…an… honor… Lord… Lord… Glorfindel," she finally managed to stammer before turning away to try to compose herself.

o-o-O-o-o

The ride back to Meduseld was awkward for everyone. Both Galadriel and Laurëanna were quiet despite reassuring their husbands that they were fine. Arwen and Elladan tried to keep a constant chatter going to fill the silence. While Glorfindel retreated to the rear of the party to ride with Erestor, for the whole trip Laurëanna felt his gaze boring into the back of her head.

Upon their arrival at Meduseld, Eomer King and his advisors greeted the party and the official introductions were made in the Grand Hall. Afterwards, Eomer joined the elves in a smaller room for a less formal reunion of the twins with their family. Laurëanna excused herself quickly and practically ran to her room, literally bumping into Éowyn in the long hallway coming from the kitchen beside the Grand Hall.

"Éowyn! I…thought you were with Eomer and the others," Laurëanna blurted out as the two righted themselves.

"I am going. I…" Éowyn looked away sheepishly. "Laurëanna… Surely you understand why I am reluctant to meet Aragorn's family? Arwen is with them! What do I say to her? He was so kind to me and I made a fool of myself when I thought I loved him."

Laurëanna nodded. She did feel sympathy for Éowyn's discomfort, but she was exasperated as well. After all, as far as everyone knew, she had just met her new family for the first time. Trying to put herself in Éowyn's place, she replied, "Yes but you love Faramir now, not Aragorn. And most likely Arwen does not know of your feelings for Aragorn. If she does, I do not think she will harbor any ill will towards you."

"No, I do not think she will," Éowyn admitted. "Perhaps that is worse though. She will probably pity me."

"Éowyn, you worry too much. You are a hero, the slayer of the Witch King! I do not think pity is what anyone will feel for you."

"Perhaps," Éowyn nodded. "But why are you not with the others? I am certain they are most curious to know more about Elrohir's bride."

"I…well…I…" Laurëanna stammered then realized she had no good reason for avoiding his family that Éowyn could know. "I was overwhelmed, then made a fool of myself so I was going to hide." Grinning, she added, "With you."

"Well perhaps we both better stop hiding and just face this dreadful affair. It cannot possibly be as horrible as we fear," Éowyn replied. Putting her hand under Laurëanna's elbow she turned her around so they both were walking towards the Golden Hall.

If only you knew, Laurëanna thought before forcing a smile on her face as they entered the room. The more intimate setting less tense for her, she still had to worry that someone would notice how unnerved she was. Elrohir walked to her, and taking her still trembling hand, pulled her closer.

"Laurëanna, please tell me what it is that troubles you so. Is it because of my grandmother's reaction? I am certain she did not mean to upset you. Sometimes she is just…" Elrohir struggled for the right word. "…difficult to get to know, I suppose. But she will warm up to you, I promise."

"We should not have told them about our marriage the way we did. We should have sent a messenger, or waited until they had settled in, or something. They did not seem pleased learning of it the way they did." Laurëanna snuck a glance at Galadriel, who sat by herself across the room from them, a pensive expression on her face.

"It was a surprise but not a bad one so do not worry. My family is happy that I have found love at last," Elrohir insisted.

Turning, Laurëanna saw Arwen and Elladan walking in Éowyn's direction. She felt that her friend would need a little extra support so she tugged Elrohir over to them.

"Lady Undómiel, may I present to you the White Lady of Rohan, Éowyn, sister to Eomer King," Laurëanna said as soon as she was close enough.

"Please, call me Arwen. I have heard many things about you, Éowyn," Arwen replied with a nod. "Elladan has told me you are the fearless warrior who defeated the Witch King on the Pelennor."

Éowyn blushed, replying, "I do not think fearless is the accurate word for it." Everyone laughed.

"Do not let her fool you, Lady Arwen. My sister is more fearless than I am, I assure you," Eomer added, moving to stand beside his sister. "She also can drink and swear worse than any pirate if you upset her."

"Eomer!" Éowyn squealed over everyone's laughter. "It was your refusal to let me ride into battle that contributed to me being there."

"I imagine I will never hear the end of that either." Eomer winked at the twins. "The poor Witch King never heard about the dangers of a woman scorned I imagine."

"We learned early to what lengths a sister will go to avenge herself when she thinks herself wronged," Elladan said winking at Arwen. "Arwen is more vicious than either of us when it comes to revenge."

"Not more vicious, just more…inventive." Arwen smiled. "After all, I am a lady."

"Appearances are often deceiving," Elrohir added, to which Arwen narrowed her eyes.

"Come ladies. Let us leave these males to easier prey. I would like to introduce Éowyn to my grandmother," Arwen said, leading Laurëanna and Éowyn away from the men. Having no choice, Laurëanna simply followed and hoped that she would not upset Galadriel again.

"Laurëanna, do you have family in Mirkwood?" Arwen asked as they approached Galadriel.

"No. I was an only child and both my parents are gone now." Laurëanna's tone of voice discouraged further questions. Scanning the hall her gaze fell on her father who stood studying her. Her heart sped up. He knew her. Taravil had told her that her mother would know her fëa. Would Glorfindel know as well? Would it hurt him to feel some unknown connection to her that he was not able to understand? Valar! She wished she had someone to whom she could ask these questions.

'I need to know if Lothlórien is in danger now.' Laurëanna heard Galadriel's voice and turned to look at her, startled. At first she thought she had spoken out loud then she realized that she was speaking to her mind.

'I saw it burning. You know the truth. My husband…' Galadriel's gaze bore into her.

'No. Nothing you saw will happen.' Laurëanna thought, then paused. 'I do not think it will at least.'

"Grandmother, this is Éowyn, The White Lady of Rohan. Éowyn this is Lady Galadriel of Lórien." Galadriel turned to look at Arwen and Éowyn before smiling placidly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Galadriel. I heard many stories of you from Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn." Éowyn bowed her head respectfully.

"No, the honor is mine, Lady Éowyn, slayer of the Witch King. You have done something that only prophecies foretold." Galadriel then looked at Laurëanna.

The women made small talk for some time before Galadriel stood. "If you will excuse us, I would like to spend some time with Elrohir's lovely wife. I think we started uneasily and have much to talk about. Laurëanna, perhaps you could join me for a walk?"

Looking desperately for an excuse, **any** excuse to refuse, Laurëanna finally nodded and followed Galadriel towards the door. Neither spoke until they were on a portico, right outside the room they had left. Unable to stand the tension, she blurted out, "I am sorry that we surprised you with the news of our marriage. I know that we handled it badly…"

"Do you honestly believe that is why I am upset?" Galadriel cut in. Her eyes delved deep into Laurëanna's. "You know what I saw. Do not feign ignorance."

Quickly, Laurëanna glanced away and took a few steps forward, around Galadriel, her mind racing. She could not face Galadriel and flat out lie to her with any hope of convincing her. So desperate were Laurëanna's thoughts that she did not focus on her path, and she was surprised when Galadriel stepped in front of her and grasped her hard above the elbows.

"Child, I do not know you but you are familiar to me. I saw things in your mind that showed me we have a past; we were once very close. Yet I also see the most horrifying sights within you. I must know…" Galadriel, visibly shaken, paused in her impassioned plea.

Laurëanna shook her head then lowered it, concealing her eyes and hopefully the lie. "My lady, I do not know what it is you saw, but perhaps you…misread what you saw."

"I saw my granddaughter covered in blood, ripped apart by those most foul. My husband facing a similar fate before our woodland realm burned to ash. I saw things as horrifying to me as Dagor Bragollach and Nírnaeth Arnoediad." Cupping Laurëanna's chin in her hand, Galadriel forced her to look up at her. "I see in your eyes that you know what I speak of."

"Lady Galadriel…I do not know what to say. If I could tell you more than I have, then I would. I do not wish to upset you." Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Do you have the gift of foresight, child?"

Laurëanna struggled for an answer that would end this questioning, and she finally thought of something. "It was a nightmare I have dreamed. A horrible, horrible nightmare and when I first saw you and Arwen I was reminded of it. But it is not foresight. No, it is just a nightmare."

"You do realize that Eru would not allow me to see something I was not meant to, do you not, Laurëanna? I saw these things in you and if they are meant to happen, then you need to tell me."

"It was just a nightmare. Please believe me. I cannot reassure you more than that, and I realize you have no reason to trust me, but you have my word." Laurëanna took Galadriel's hands in hers. "Please trust me. I would never allow anything to happen to Elrohir's loved ones. He is my world and I would protect anyone in his heart."

After a moment of studying her, Galadriel finally sighed. "I trust that. I do not understand what is happening but I know enough to know you do not ever want to hurt Elrohir. Perhaps one day you will trust me as I have trusted you and tell me what I wish to know."

"Thank you for trusting me. You will not regret it." Letting go of Galadriel's hands, Laurëanna smiled. "We better go inside before the others come looking for us." Walking towards the doors to Meduseld, she stopped short with a gasp when she heard Galadriel's words echoing in her mind.

"Laurëanna, when will you tell Glorfindel that you are his daughter?"

Laurëanna fled down the hall to her room avoiding everyone, urgently needing a moment to think and recover from her meeting with Galadriel. She chewed on her fingernail and paced back and forth for some time.

_What if Galadriel tells Elrohir or Glorfindel what she knows? How could she know? _

"My sweet, you are wearing a path in the floor." Elrohir sounded amused and she turned to find him leaning casually against the doorframe. Forcing a laugh, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her close. "I do not know what has you so concerned but you need not be. You have faced my family and, not only survived but also emerged victorious. Even my grandmother seems to be quite taken by you."

"What did she say?" Laurëanna looked at him sharply.

"All good things. I knew once she had a few moments to speak to you that she would see all of your goodness and charm. At least as long as you did not call her a toad, as you did me. I still managed to fall in love with you."

"You were acting like a warg. I think calling you a toad was quite restrained and ladylike." Feeling some of the tension soothing away in his presence, she kissed him below his ear, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Elrohir, if they had hated me…"

"They do not and they would not hate you," he argued.

"But if they had, if they thought I was dreadful and horrible, would you ever stop loving me?" Laurëanna smiled slightly.

"Do you not remember our vows? I vowed to love you until the end of our days." His whispered promise sent chills up her spine as heat flushed her body.

"Where are the others Elrohir? Are we neglecting anything important?" Moving her hands up his tunic, she dug her nails into his back as she nibbled on his neck.

"No…" Elrohir guided her towards the bed. "In fact I think I would be horribly neglectful if I did not ravish you right now."

Feeling safe in his arms, Laurëanna lost herself within his embrace, letting him soothe her fears and doubts.

o-o-O-o-o

The days spent in Edoras and traveling back to Minas Tirith taxed Laurëanna because she tried to avoid so many topics of discussion. However, she enjoyed finally getting the chance to know Arwen and Celeborn. Having Elrond there was comforting as well, even if he just thought of her as his son's new wife. At least there was something familiar there.

Glorfindel seemed so different to her. She now saw the side of him that others had spoken of when she was younger. He rarely smiled and seemed so empty of the warmth she knew from him. He often silently watched her, curiously.

One day when Elrohir was riding ahead alongside Elladan, Laurëanna asked Arwen, "Tell me about Lord Glorfindel?"

"Glorfindel? He is a brave and noble warrior. He has a beautiful heart but he rarely allows anyone close to him. I keep hoping that one day he will find his true love and be happy," Arwen replied. "I had almost given up hope for Elrohir so perhaps it can still happen for Glorfindel. Why do you ask?"

"He seems …full of tragedy. It wraps around him tightly, not allowing his true aura to shine." Laurëanna realized how strange her observation might seem and hastily added, "I merely wondered if he had recently suffered a loss."

"No. Glorfindel has always been guarded. When he grows more comfortable with someone, he lessens this somewhat but I do not think that many have gotten close to him. He suffered great tragedy in the First Age and it lingers still. He saw many he loved die in the fall of Gondolin so now he tries to guard his heart against losing someone again." Arwen brushed a hair behind her ear.

Laurëanna let Arwen change the subject so as not to appear too curious and cause questions. They talked of Gondor and the city of Minas Tirith, Laurëanna sensed that Arwen was growing quite nervous the closer they came to their destination.

That night by the fire, Elrohir and Laurëanna sat with Arwen and Elladan talking late into the night. Glorfindel joined them after some time and eventually they were all laughing while telling wild stories of their childhoods.

"And where is your family?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

'Right here.' Laurëanna bit the inside of her cheek. "It is only me now."

"No, now you have us." Arwen said smiling. "Unfortunately that comes with both good and bad. But since you have married half of the problem, I suppose you enjoy the torment."

Elladan playfully grabbed his sister and began to tickle her. When her laughter grew too loud, Glorfindel separated the two of them. Laurëanna could not stop smiling as she watched. She had her father and love of her life with her, plus his brother she had grown to love and the sister she had wanted to meet. The only thing she needed now was her mother and she hoped soon she could solve that problem.

The others drifted off to bed leaving only her, Elrohir and Glorfindel. Elrohir was talking about the events on the Paths of the Dead as Laurëanna rested her head in his lap.

"I think perhaps we should try to sleep or we will struggle tomorrow. Goodnight Laurëanna," Glorfindel said.

Half asleep, Laurëanna mumbled, "Goodnight Ada."

o-o-O-o-o

_He felt water filling his lungs as once again the waves dragged him under. Fighting hard against the iron grip on his leg, Elrohir thrashed angrily away from whatever held him. Darkness crashed around him until suddenly - nothingness._

_Screams, primal, both in pain and fury, surrounded him when he opened his eyes. Fire licked at his skin, closing in around him._

"_Elrohir!"_

_Even over the screams, he heard Laurëanna and jumped to his feet, trying to determine where she was. He realized he was not alone as he turned to find Glorfindel and a fair-haired elleth lying beside him. Blood poured from Glorfindel's wounds, coursing through the leaves and over the ground. The elleth did not move and a trickle of blood seeped from her nose and ears. Crouching down, Elrohir tried to wake Glorfindel._

"_You must find her," Glorfindel whispered, and clutched at his arm with blood-drenched fingers. "She is caught between two worlds. Only you can keep her grounded in this one or else she will be ripped out of both and lost to us all."_

"_Who? Who is caught between two worlds?" Elrohir coughed as the smoke grew denser._

"_My daughter. Elrohir, promise me you will keep her safe."_

_Once again, he heard Laurëanna screaming his name and he turned away from Glorfindel for a moment. When he turned back, he was alone. Jerking around, he looked for Glorfindel for a minute before stumbling through the flames trying to find his wife._

Elrohir jolted awake, covered in sweat. When he opened his eyes, Laurëanna was shaking him gently.

"My sweet, you are having a nightmare," she said. Sitting up he grabbed her and held her tightly, his breath coming unevenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing…I mean…I am not certain. Something was wrong and I could not find you but there was more that I did not understand." Awake now, the dream's events grew hazier. "Never mind, it was nothing. Let us go back to sleep." Lying down, Elrohir kept a firm grip on his wife, even after her breathing grew slower and he knew she slept.

He lay awake trying to understand the dream for some time before finally drifting off to sleep again.

o-o-O-o-o

Two days from Minas Tirith, Elrohir finally found a moment to speak to his grandmother alone about his nightmare. As Celeborn rode ahead deep in discussion with Elrond, Galadriel glanced at Elrohir a few times before she spoke.

"You wish to know why I reacted to Laurëanna the way I did when we met. I am surprised you did not ask sooner." She watched his face, the way he glanced away quickly as if embarrassed. "You did not ask because you are afraid to know."

Elrohir nodded silently. "Laurëanna has many secrets, wrapped around her like a shroud. There will always be a part of her that I cannot reach if she does not share these with me. Yet I know she believes she is protecting me."

"Perhaps she is unable to tell you." Galadriel replied. "I do not know these secrets, if that is what you wish to know, but I would not tell you what she is not ready to share with you herself. You have bound yourself to her; you love her. Love is without limits. You must accept that these secrets are part of her. Do not dwell on them."

"I understand. And I love her beyond what I thought was possible, but I am very concerned. I had a dream the other night." Elrohir told Galadriel about the dream and the two rode in silence for some time. Finally he asked, "What do you think the dream means?"

After a moment she smiled gently. "Now, you know I will not tell you what you must see for yourself. What do you think the meaning is?"

"Glorfindel came back to Middle Earth from the Halls of Mandos," Elrohir said uneasily.

"Yes?" Galadriel's eyes widened. "And you think…"

"Is it possible? Could she have been his daughter in Gondolin and he does not remember her? Or perhaps she too died in the Fall of Gondolin and was released from Mandos yet they do not remember who they were to each other?" Elrohir's eyes reflected his inner turmoil, making Galadriel ache for him.

"I do not know. I do not think…" she paused, for a moment uncertain herself. Turning towards him, she looked at him perceiving his struggle to understand and put his mind at rest. "I wish I could ease your mind. Yet I cannot. Whether she was in Gondolin or not, and no matter whose daughter she is, she is your beloved and that does not change. Yours is a union of love and that is her future and yours. You cannot live in the past Elrohir, always wondering. Your whole life has been about war and avenging your mother. Now you have been blessed with love. You can torture yourself with questions about your wife's past or you can spend your days enjoying your love and letting it heal your old wounds. It is your choice but know this, if you persist in dwelling on these secrets they will always remain a shadow on your union."

Elrohir nodded, his jaw tightening. It was difficult for him to not search for the truth but he knew from the last few weeks with Laurëanna, the more he tried to push her to open up and tell him everything, the more he pushed her away. "I know you are right, grandmother."

"Of course I am. That goes without saying." Galadriel smiled with a wink. "This will be difficult but I think you will find the advantages are worth it; much more rewarding to be in love than to rid Arda of as many orcs as possible."

Elrohir chuckled. His smile lingered as he watched his wife ahead of them. The light danced in her hair, making it seem that at one time she had been part of the sun. As if she sensed his watching her, she turned towards him and once again he felt as if his breath had been stolen. She was the very vision of everything he had ever wanted and the thought of losing her to anything was unbearable. He would not drive her away by his own stubbornness. One day she would reveal her secrets to him.

Since the first day he had seen her, he was drawn to know everything about her. For now he would just have to be content with what she was willing to share. He was fascinated each time he learned something new and he intended to enjoy every moment.

Laurëanna stopped her horse, waving Elladan and Arwen on, and waiting for Galadriel and Elrohir. Her face looked worried at first but after studying her husband and his grandmother, she smiled warmly.

"Have you been telling Lady Galadriel horrible things about me, my love? I feel a prickling sensation in my ears as if someone is speaking about me." She raised an eyebrow but there was no concern in her eyes.

"I was going to tell her about your terrible abuse of me along the Paths of the Dead." Elrohir grinned.

Laurëanna looked indignant. "Your grandson made my life miserable for many days after I met him. He is stubborn and mistrustful. Since he fell in love with me the first moment he saw me, he assumed I had cast a spell over him."

"Untrue. She fell madly in love with me long before I became besotted with her and assumed she had put a spell on me," Elrohir baited her. He loved her mischievous streak, so refreshing and alive. "But it is true. She has put a spell over me and it is not one I wish to break." Riding up beside his wife, he leaned toward her and caressed her cheek, causing her to flush with happiness.

"It is good to see you so happy Elrohir. I told your grandfather that this day would come. I hope that Elladan finds someone to fill his life with such joy as well."

"I am not sure who is up to that task. A cave troll, maybe? I do not know if I would wish that on anyone," Elrohir snorted. Everyone laughed when Elladan's head jerked around to look at his brother as if he had heard the comment.

"Someday, he will find love as well," Galadriel nodded her head knowingly.


	21. 20: Drawn Together

_A/N Once again I slipped off the writing wagon and was tardy posting an update. Thanks for coming back to read again. I'll try to do much better next time._

_Thanks so much to my wonderful betas, Viv and Gwynnyd. A chocolate covered ranger for each of you!_

* * *

~*~

Elrohir smiled when Laurëanna's laughter drifted over the wind. The festivities following his sister's wedding to the king were in full swing but the two of them had retreated to a quiet section of the lush green lawn near the back of the Citadel. It seemed that they had not had time alone together since arriving back in Minas Tirith other than at night. And at night, they sated their passion until both fell into an exhausted sleep. Today her husband had made sure that they had time alone together merely to enjoy each other's company snuggling on a blanket. She felt so refreshed by the beautiful day, with a warm breeze blowing through the freshly bloomed trees.

"You are making that up," Laurëanna insisted. "I know Erestor is…well, reserved. But surely he has laughed at some point since you have known him."

"He has not. I would remember. Elladan and I have had a bet for centuries. If Erestor laughs I have to give Elladan my horse."

"I suppose that explains why Elladan always acts like a fool around Erestor," Laurëanna smiled. She lay on her back with her head in his lap listening to the distant sounds of the townspeople enjoying the most recent games and festivities. Although she treasured the time with her friends and family, she was enjoying the time alone with her husband so much that she wished they could hide here for days.

"Elladan acts like a fool because he is one," Elrohir chuckled. Lightly stroking her hair, he lounged beneath her in apparent contentment, a feeling that she knew was unfamiliar to him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"How long this peaceful existence will last. Perhaps when we return to Imladris, we could consider…" Elrohir paused, his face suddenly uneasy.

"Consider what?"

He stared off into the distance for a few minutes before answering. "A child. But perhaps it is too soon. I do not know if I am able to commit to settling down in Imladris for long periods of time. I do not wish to have a child that I never see."

Laurëanna's heart skipped a beat. In Aman, they had discussed children many times but enjoyed their peace together so much that they had decided to wait a few more years. Now, of course, she had so much to do before they sailed to Valinor. She worried that, if they had a child, she would not be able to explore Middle-earth with her husband and reunite her parents. But she had always yearned to have a child, their child.

"Perhaps it is too soon, perhaps not. I would like to be settled in one place first, however, so we have plenty of time to consider it." Sitting up, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and losing herself in his embrace. When he released her lips, he smiled.

"Until then we can also practice making a child. I think we need a lot of practice, to make certain that our, er, methods are effective. Although I am certain it will be sheer torment, we both must sacrifice for the greater good of our child." His eyes gleamed with mischief, causing her to giggle.

Suddenly distracted, he looked over her shoulder at something, and she turned around to see Elladan walking toward them with a woman. He said something that made his companion laugh out loud, and Laurëanna stiffened. When the woman brushed the reddish blonde hair from her face, Laurëanna's heart started racing.

"What is it?" Elrohir said, and she realized she was trembling.

"Naneth," she whispered without thought. As the pair drew closer, she tried to gather her wits and, seeing his confused and concerned face, stutter out some type of explanation. "She…sh…she reminds me so much of my mother." Elrohir held her hand tightly as they stood up to greet the new arrivals.

Elladan smiled brightly at the two of them, apparently not noticing Laurëanna's shock. "Lady Indil, please allow me to introduce my brother Elrohir and his wife, Laurëanna. Indil has come with the emissaries from the Havens."

Laurëanna did not trust herself to speak, so she merely placed her hand over her heart and bowed slightly.

"Greetings and welcome to Minas Tirith." Elrohir bowed his head to her. "Has Lord Cirdan come as well? I have not seen him for many years now."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. Elladan tells me you are recently married. Your father must be overjoyed with two marriages in his house." Indil smiled warmly at them. "Lord Cirdan did not come. He felt that now that Sauron has been defeated and things are less dangerous, more elves will be traveling to the Havens and he wishes to be ready for them. We have not had many to sail in the previous years due to the dangers along the way."

"I am surprised he could spare you for such a long journey," Elladan said, in an overly charming manner that annoyed Laurëanna.

Indil laughed and waved away his comment. "I am merely one of his many historians. Curiosity brought me. There are many parchments that have been here since the Second Age, and they called to me. I am afraid I will spend a good deal of my time here covered in dust and buried in the records of Men's past."

"Well, I insist that I be allowed to show you to the festivities here as well. The King of Gondor's wedding ceremony may be over, but the celebrations have just begun." Elladan grinned. Holding out his arm for Indil, he said, "Now you would not want to be rude to our host and forgo all of this celebration, would you? Allow me to show you the way."

"Elladan, you will scare her away if you keep falling all over her," Laurëanna said, attempting to seem as if she were joking, but her voice had a sharp edge to it. "Surely after a long journey she would prefer to rest and get settled. Would you like me to show you to the guest accommodations?"

Laurëanna watched Indil's eyes flicker between her and Elladan, most likely wondering about the sudden tension. But then, as was typical for her mother, she soothed the situation by saying, "Yes, please. Perhaps I will see you later, Elladan."

Laurëanna kissed Elrohir on the cheek and said, "I will see you before dinner."

After the two ladies had walked away, Elladan looked at his brother with confusion. "What has come over her? She acted like…well, she acted jealous of me paying attention to Indil."

"I do not think it has much to do with you, Elladan," Elrohir explained. "She was shocked by Lady Indil's arrival. Apparently she reminds Laurëanna of her mother quite a bit."

His twin shook his head after a moment. "It must be hard for her to have no family. I sometimes take for granted that we always have each other even when we are parted from the rest of our family."

"Laurëanna has family now. We are her family and she will never be alone again," Elrohir replied. Starting to walk away, he called over his shoulder, "Come, let us find some thing more productive to do than stand around talking about how you could not survive a day without me by your side."

"I would like to test that theory," Elladan muttered as he followed his brother.

~*~

Laurëanna led her on in silence for a moment before Indil asked her, "Have you enjoyed your time in Gondor? Elladan said you come from Mirkwood."

"Yes, I have, and I do. I find Men unusual because I had no exposure to them before," Laurëanna replied, nervous she would let some small detail slip. "I mean…Men rarely came to Mirkwood and when they did, I had no contact with them. Ara…Elessar has been there as well, but I did not meet him."

"You came with other representatives from Mirkwood?"

"No, I have been with Legolas since after the battle at Helm's Deep. I traveled from Rohan to Gondor with him and the others," Laurëanna explained leaving out most of the details.

Indil gasped and stopped walking, turning towards her in surprise. "You rode with the Dúnedain on the Paths of the Dead? I have heard tales of this journey they took and the battle they faced both for the Corsairs' ships and here, at Pelennor. You must be very brave to have faced all of that with them."

Laurëanna blushed and shook her head. "Not brave, I assure you. I had no choice about most of the things I faced. Not like they did. They are the heroes. I merely had to stay with them for protection. It was not as if I could have changed my mind half way through the Paths of the Dead and gone back to Mirkwood alone. Although if I had been given that choice, I might have."

"No real heroes ever think of themselves as heroic," Indil smiled at her so warmly that it took every ounce of restraint Laurëanna had to not throw herself into her mother's arms and tell her how horribly frightened she had been and the terrible things she had seen.

"Laurëanna." Turning, she saw Legolas, who had called her name, along with Celeborn and Glorfindel approaching them. She took a deep breath before smiling at them.

"Legolas, Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Celeborn, allow me to introduce Lady Indil of Mithlond. She is one of Lord Cirdan's most trusted historians and was sent here by him."

Legolas' eyes held a flicker of recognition to the name before glancing at the petite elleth. She laughed and shook her head. "Only Elladan claims I am Lord Cirdan's most trusted. I am, however, a historian, so I am greatly honored to meet you, Legolas and Lord Celeborn. Lord Glorfindel, we met once before in Mithlond, but I doubt you recall me."

"So fortunate that Cirdan sent you to Minas Tirith for such a momentous occasion: the marriage of my granddaughter," Celeborn replied and beamed.

"He is completely forgetting that it was also the return of the King of Gondor," Glorfindel smiled. "It is a pleasure, Indil. I do not remember meeting you before, and I rarely forget meeting people."

"We did not speak, but I saw you and asked someone who you were," Indil said, then blushed furiously.

Laurëanna smirked at Glorfindel but said nothing. She, of course, knew that her mother had been immediately drawn to her father, decades before they would finally meet. After seeing him, she had claimed that no other could compare. Like mother, like daughter: they both had known their future husbands on first sight.

Glorfindel studied the elleth, feeling a spark of recognition. Seeing her standing there with Laurëanna brought such a feeling of familiarity, it frustrated him immensely. It happened often lately whenever he was with Elrohir's new wife. He had considered going to Elrond or Galadriel to help him make sense of these feelings, but in the end he had decided he preferred to discover things on his own. He watched as Celeborn, Indil, and Legolas continued to speak while Laurëanna stole glances at him. Something in her eyes made him realize that she knew more than she would admit to, possibly something of why he felt this connection to Indil.

"Laurëanna was kind enough to take me to find my room so I can prepare for tonight's festivities," Indil said to the men. "Legolas, I would love to hear your tales of the Fellowship, and Lord Celeborn, perhaps you can tell me more about the destruction of Dol Guldur. As an historian, I feel I could to stay here all day and night listening to everyone and still not know the whole story."

"At the feast tonight, you must meet Frodo and Bilbo. They will be able to add greatly to your knowledge," Legolas replied.

"It would be a great honor to meet them!" Indil replied. "Even in the Havens we have already heard some tales of Frodo and the Fellowship."

"For now, let us allow her time to rest before supper," Laurëanna interjected.

Although tired, Indil's deep love of knowledge had her thirsting for every drop she could drink while here in Gondor. "Yes, she is probably right," she nodded. She had only been in Minas Tirith for a few hours, yet there was so much to learn here. Would she bother to study the parchments of past ages when she could hear the tales of the Fellowship first hand? Her cheeks grew warm when she realized that Glorfindel had continued to watch her though her through her animated discussion with the other two elves.

After bidding farewell to them, the ladies continued on their way. "Do you know Lord Glorfindel well?" Indil asked innocently. When she looked at Laurëanna, she saw the mirth in her eyes before the two of them burst into laughter.

"I have only known him for a short time but it seems like forever. He is…unique and wonderful." Laurëanna seemed very proud of her friend. "I cannot explain how special he is."

"You seem terribly fond of him."

"Oh I am," Laurëanna answered then added, "He has been Elrohir's friend and mentor since he was a child. He trained most of the young warriors in Imladris in some form but of course he was close to Elrond and his family especially."

Reaching Indil's door, Laurëanna turned to her. "He must have made quite an impression on you if you remember seeing him one time."

Indil blushed again, but something about Laurëanna made her feel more willing to share her feelings. "I cannot explain it but after seeing him that one time…I knew. I knew we would meet again and he would change my life somehow."

"You were right, you did meet again," Laurëanna smiled. "And I have a feeling he will change both our lives for the better."

Bidding the elleth farewell, Indil wondered what she had meant by her last comment. How would Glorfindel change both their lives? She could not help but smile, feeling butterflies in her stomach about seeing him here again. Perhaps it was fate.

~*~

"You are a vision," Elrohir whispered in her ear as he came up behind her. They were dressing for supper and he was struck once again by desire for his wife. He seemed unable to slake his passion for her for any length of time. Seeing golden hair falling on her pale luminous shoulders, the length of her elegant neck, the curve of her hip, and the swell of her breasts under navy blue silk, all inflamed his desire.

When she turned in his embrace, he saw desire in her eyes as well, and he pulled her tight to him. Smothering her gasp with his mouth, his tongue massaged hers as his hands clutched her to him. He then kissed along her jaw line and down her neck causing her to moan.

"Elrohir, we will be late," she whispered half-heartedly.

"I do not care." Elrohir picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Too heated to waste time undressing, he pulled the skirt of her gown up to her waist as he unlaced his leggings, kissing her deeply the whole time. He moved between her legs then plunged deep inside her in one stroke causing her to cry out. Feeling her moving up to his downward thrusts as she moaned and writhed below him pushed him quickly to the edge, but he restrained himself, waiting for her release. He teased her, keeping them both on the edge until finally she arched her back, a lustful wail escaping her lips.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, and she complied. The hunger in her eyes urged him to drive into her repeatedly until he moaned his release.

Trying not to collapse on her, Elrohir caught his breath and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Kissing him, she wrapped her leg around his hips, pulling him to her again. "No but I want more," she answered.

Moving inside of her, Elrohir was amazed at how easily she could restore him to take her again. He took his time and drove her to two more climaxes before his own.

~*~

"Do you think everyone will know why we are late?" Laurëanna giggled as they rushed towards the dining hall later.

Elrohir looked at her flushed cheeks and smiled. "Most likely, but we are newlyweds so it is to be expected."

They entered the hall and were surprised to find people still standing around talking. Considering that supper was to be served some time ago, Laurëanna had assumed everyone would already be seated and eating. Legolas smirked at the two of them as they entered, but Laurëanna tried to appear calm and serene. Before they could speak, they heard the doors to the hall open again and saw Arwen and Aragorn rushing in. The glow on their faces made it obvious why they had been late as well.

Signaling the servants, Aragorn led Arwen to the table, and everyone followed. Laurëanna tried to find her parents but frowned when she saw that Elladan had once again managed to occupy her mother. Grabbing Elrohir's hand, she led them to the seats beside Elladan and Indil. Merry was seated beside Indil, and unless she was willing to make a scene by pushing him out of the way, Laurëanna had to sit beside Elladan.

"You two were rather late," Elladan chuckled.

"Jealous?" Elrohir said dryly.

"Have you been hogging all of Indil's time Elladan? Perhaps she wishes to meet others as well," Laurëanna said with icy sarcasm.

Elladan glanced at her, as if trying to decide how to react. He finally shrugged and answered, "She is not complaining about my company. Perhaps you should let her enjoy it."

Laurëanna glared at him and then realized that she was acting irrational for anyone who did not know her secrets. She tried to swallow her frustration and just keep her comments limited during dinner.

As they drank wine after the meal, Elrohir whispered, "Are you not feeling well, my love? You did not eat very much and seem as if you are somewhere else."

"I am fine." She smiled weakly. "I think I am just tired." Drawing her hand to his mouth, he kissed it affectionately.

"We can return to our room if you are too tired to stay for the dancing and songs after supper," Elrohir offered.

"No. I want to stay." She spent the whole meal watching her father and her mother and wondering what she was going to do about the fact that Elladan was clearly trying to charm her mother.

When Aragorn and Arwen stood up and left the dining room, everyone followed to the ballroom where musicians began to play as soon as the king entered. The king and queen led the first dance before others began joining them on the dance floor. Laurëanna felt her pulse speed up when Glorfindel began walking in Indil's direction.

"May I have this dance?" Elladan said politely, bowing towards Indil, who glanced up at Glorfindel then at Laurëanna before she nodded.

Before she could stop herself, Laurëanna walked in between the pair and said, "Elladan, you cad! You promised me the first dance tonight." Dragging him to the dance floor where the women were lining up opposite of their partner

"What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Elladan said through gritted teeth as they came together, then he spun Laurëanna around the floor. She avoided his eyes and twirled away. She watched Glorfindel stopping to talk to Elrohir as Indil stood alone.

As Elladan's hand slid on her waist, she watched her father and whispered, "What a stubborn fool."

"I am a stubborn fool? You are a complete…"

"Not you, Elladan. Elrohir is right. You think everything is about you?" Laurëanna asked and then giggled when he gasped indignantly. "I was talking to myself. Besides, do you not want to dance with your new sister? Am I that horrible to bear?"

"You are fine when you are not acting like a crazed fool," Elladan retorted. "I am beginning to think you deserve my brother and I never thought I would say that."

Throughout their dancing, Laurëanna tried to glance in her parents' direction as often as possible, without seeming obvious. Before long she wanted to throttle her father for not only not asking her mother to dance. In fact, he seemed to be all but ignoring Indil. Laurëanna almost tripped over her own feet when she saw Erestor approach Indil and bring her to the dance floor.

"I do not believe it," she said. "Could this possibly be any worse?"

"Who are you talking to now? Me or someone in your head again?" Elladan chuckled. Then, seeing what she was looking at, he shook his head. "I do not believe it myself. I cannot remember Erestor dancing. Adar must have forced him to ask her, since you embarrassed her by leaving her standing there all alone."

"I did not embarrass her!" Laurëanna argued then stopped, realizing how she must have made Indil feel. "Oh Valar, I did not mean to embarrass her. I was trying to help."

"Help her how exactly?" Elladan said.

"Oh, never mind. This is hopeless," Laurëanna said as they walked off the dance floor. As Elladan went to rejoin his brother and Indil, she allowed the dancers leaving the floor to separate them so she could move away without drawing any attention.

Not wanting to talk to anyone for a few minutes, she snuck out the side door to the room and walked down the hallway to exit the building. She just needed some fresh air, to gather her thoughts. After a few minutes, she heard the door open and turned around, relieved to see Legolas.

"I am making a mess of things," she blurted, relieved that she could finally talk to somebody about all this.

Legolas smiled gently and nodded. "Perhaps it is best that you allow things to happen as they will. You cannot force them together."

"But they are meant to be together!" she reminded him.

"At one time, they were. But times have changed. People have changed." Legolas put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly. "As hard as it is to face this, they may not be meant to fall in love this time."

"So I should stand by and let my mother fall in love with Elladan?" Laurëanna's eyes widened.

Legolas chuckled. "I do not know if she will fall in love with him, but it could be worse."

"Like Erestor?" she snorted. "You cannot understand. To me, Indil is not just some elleth for Elladan to charm. She is my mother! Can you imagine watching your friends trying to woo your mother?"

Legolas looked very disturbed, and she felt she had made her point to him at least. "It would be uncomfortable, but I do not think your mother is the type to blindly fall for Elladan's charms."

"No she would not. She is too smart for that but still…she has feelings for my father already. She told me earlier today that she had felt drawn to Glorfindel from the moment they met. They have to be together or when they arrive in the Undying Lands and regain all of their memories, they will be destroyed, especially if they have married others."

"I understand, but for your sake, you have to allow things to happen naturally or you will make everyone wonder why you are compelled to react so strangely. You will make everyone involved feel very uncomfortable, and that will not give Glorfindel the right opportunity to seek her out. Your father is already known for his reserve. Just enjoy the time you have with them and your new husband. Soon we will all be parted and you will regret not enjoying it more." Legolas hugged her tightly after she nodded. The two of them returned to the party where Laurëanna sat miserably by watching her father avoiding her mother and her mother dancing with Elladan most of the rest of the night.

~*~

"Are you sleeping?" Elrohir kissed Laurëanna's shoulder and she shook her head. "My love, I know that something has bothered you about the attention Indil has been receiving from Elladan. I will not claim to understand why you feel so upset, yet I hope you know that Elladan would do nothing to upset you on purpose."

Laurëanna opened her eyes and sighed. "I know. I wish I could explain it, explain it all to you but…"

"I know. You cannot." He tried not to let the irritation about her secrets show.

Sitting up, Laurëanna looked down at him for a moment. "She told me she is drawn to Glorfindel. I merely wish Glorfindel to have a chance to know her without Elladan's interference."

Elrohir was silent.

"I know…this makes no sense." Laurëanna said, frustrated. "But please, please trust me. I know Glorfindel and Indil belong together. I know this in my heart as much as I know you and I belong together."

Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "If they belong together, they will be and nothing Elladan, or you, do will have any affect on it. You must trust this."

Laurëanna nodded. She knew he was right, just as Legolas had been right. It was hard to stand by helplessly. In Valinor, she had never felt helpless, even when she loved Elrohir and thought he would never admit his true feelings for her. But in time, it had happened. She needed to remember that in time, her parents would find their way to each other as well.

"You are right." Lying down, she pulled him to lie beside her, and then snuggled into his arms. At least she had her family with her now. Even if they did not know they were her family.

~*~

Eönwë was pacing back and forth when Varda drifted into the room. "What has you so troubled?" she asked serenely.

Looking at her guiltily, he stopped and shook his head. "Nothing."

Varda paused and turned toward him, staring into his eyes. Under her intense scrutiny, he blurted out, "It was supposed to bring them all together in the right place."

"What was?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"All I did was nudge the situation. I did not actually…"

"Tell me from the beginning what you have done, Eönwë."

Sitting down, he sighed. "Manwë told me what you and Irmo had done for Laurëanna. I pretended I did not know, but I had suspected all along because I too watched her and knew she could only have those dreams if guided by someone higher. He told me of your promises not to interfere again."

"Yes, and we have not," Varda pointed out.

"Well…" Eönwë looked ashamed. "I could not help myself. I saw that Indil intended to sail soon before she would possibly have time to meet Glorfindel. So I woke her desire to see Middle-earth. I might have also influenced her to go to Gondor with Cirdan's envoy."

Laughing joyfully, Varda exclaimed, "But that is wonderful news, Eönwë! That means that she will be there with Laurëanna and meet Glorfindel again. And I did not break my promise to Manwë."

Eönwë smiled weakly for a moment before adding. "But a slight problem has arisen."

"What could possibly…"

"I did not stop to think about the irresistible charm of the other Peredhil," Eönwë answered, clearly disappointed.

"What?" Varda said then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, no."

"I told everyone not to interfere," Manwë said from the doorway.

"But I did not," Varda insisted.

"This time," he answered her and shook his head. "Perhaps Eru is punishing you both for interfering, and Indil will fall in love with Elladan. Then both of you will be forced to deal with the guilt of what your interference has caused." Turning away, he concealed a smile as he walked away. He knew that Eönwë was not normally the type to break any rules, so the guilt would prevent him from interfering again. Maybe everyone would realize that Laurëanna was better off without their help now. Manwe was not worried because he knew Glorfindel's spirit and knew that he would find his way if anyone could and it appeared that his daughter was much like him.


	22. 21: Namárië

_A/N Thanks to Viv for her beta and advice. There is a long quote in the middle that is taken directly from the book. I gave credit in the end but I didn't want anyone think as they were reading it that I copied it without giving credit!! Oh and despite the name this isn't the end, I promise!_

* * *

"I think it is time for you to accept that there is a possibility that Glorfindel and Indil are not meant for each other," Elrohir whispered. Laurëanna tensed beside him at his comment and reluctantly followed his line of sight to see her mother laughing at something Elladan was saying. The two were standing very close, too close for her comfort.

"They are. He is just so stubborn." She could not help but want to strangle her father after the past few weeks. She had done everything but throw Indil at him, and although he was always polite and kind to her, he continued to be elusive toward her. Elladan, on the other hand, was charming, friendly, and entertaining. Even Laurëanna had to admit that he was everything an elleth would wish a suitor to be. But he was not her father, and she would not give up hope that her father would realize finally how wonderful her mother was.

Glorfindel stood near the couple, deep in thought, and Laurëanna snuck a peak at him. She noticed that he was subtly watching Indil through lowered lashes and she smiled. Her father obviously had some interest in her mother.

"We should go. We have a long ride before nightfall if we want to reach Isengard by midday tomorrow," Elrond said.

They were en route back to Rivendell, and the Mithlond and Lothlorien elves were on the journey with them as well as the members of Fellowship. Since leaving Arwen in Edoras, Elrond had been driven to return to Imladris as soon as possible.

Elladan and Indil approached them, and Laurëanna turned to her husband. "Elrohir," she said, threading her voice with concern. "Maybe you and Elladan should ride with your father. I think he could use some comfort that only his children can provide."

The twins both watched their father mount his horse. "I do not think even we can provide the comfort he needs." Elladan turned to his brother, looking uncharacteristically solemn. "But she is right; we should try."

"I will stay with Laurëanna and Indil," Glorfindel reassured them. "Do not be concerned."

Elrohir kissed Laurëanna lovingly before helping her mount, and then he turned to mount his own horse, following his brother to ride by his father's side.

Glorfindel helped Indil before mounting his own horse. Laurëanna noticed the way his hand lingered on his mother's waist a little longer than necessary causing her mother to blush softly.

Laurëanna kept trying to put a little more distance between herself and her parents and finally sped up to ride beside Legolas. Seeing her smile, he glanced over his shoulder at her parents and smiled back at her, saying nothing since Gimli was there.

"It seems fitting that we should say our farewells to you in Rohan," Gimli said, glancing at her.

"Yes, we have come full circle, I suppose," she said thoughtfully. "I cannot believe how much has happened since we first met."

"Aye, miss. Things long overdue by all rights," he agreed. "Now is time to watch these lands and our own prospering."

"After all that time spent in Minas Tirith, I miss the forests, walking amongst the leaves, breathing in the fresh air." Legolas inhaled deeply. "I enjoy seeing these new lands, but they make me yearn for home as well. I see now why my father rarely leaves."

"I miss home, too. The city lights and gardens, the view from the mountains near the sea," Laurëanna replied then bit her lip, realizing what she had just said.

There was a long pause. She did not even look at Legolas, knowing Gimli would see the terror on her face. "Are there many mountain views of the sea from Mirkwood?" Gimli asked quietly.

Unable to answer, she looked at him pleadingly. Gimli was quiet another moment, which seemed painfully long to her. "I do not know why you have lied about where you come from, but my trust in Legolas is strong enough to believe that he has kept your secrets for a good reason," Gimli said at last. "I see in you no evil, nor do I believe you capable of it, so I must assume that there are things I do not know or understand involved or you would tell me the truth." Laurëanna nodded solemnly. "I worry for you, miss, because a person who is as sensitive and caring as you are cannot continue to deceive those you love without paying a price of her own."

"I am, but it is a price I am willing to pay," Laurëanna reassured him. "It was not my choice to keep secrets, but I have to keep them in order to be able to protect others."

"We are paying the price for our silence. Will you keep yours as well?" Legolas asked Gimli.

Thoughtful a moment, the dwarf answered. "Aye, I will."

"You are a loyal friend, Gimli, to Legolas as well as to me." Laurëanna smiled affectionately at the dwarf.

"That is a totally unexpected state of affairs is it not?" Legolas laughed, looking at the dwarf. "Whoever would have thought the day we left Imladris that this would happen?"

"Certainly not I," Gimli replied, gruffly.

Laurëanna rode beside them smiling and laughing, listening to their banter. Every once in awhile she would look over her shoulder at her parents and was encouraged to see them talking quite a bit. She knew she had come dangerously close to trouble by revealing herself to Gimli. Kicking herself mentally for her stupidity, she wondered how she would continue to keep up this charade for the rest of her time in Middle-earth. She had already slipped a few times the past few months, and she had many more months, if not years or decades, remaining here. It seemed a hopeless task to avoid exposure.

~*~

_Elrond walked quietly onto the balcony, listening to the sounds of the sea, confused about where he was. This was not the shores of The Havens._

_Realizing he was not alone, he turned to look back into the room. Indil was braiding Laurëanna's hair as Celebrian sat nearby talking to the two of them. Stunned, he said nothing, and they appeared not to notice him. Elrond walked to them and gently placed his hand on his wife's cheek. Celebrian rose and he took her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, touching her hair to make sure she was real._

_"My love, we have been waiting for you. What took you so long?" she murmured._

_Elrond's eyes filled with tears, and a lump formed in the throat, leaving him unable to speak as Celebrian held him close. He inhaled the scent of her hair and clung to her._

_"You are well now?" he finally managed to whisper._

_"I am. I have missed my family though. At least now I know you are all are coming. Almost all of you," Celebrian answered with a smile._

_"Arwen…"_

_"I know. Our daughter will not step on these shores, but she followed her heart, as she had to do. She would not be happy here without Estel, and I would rather her live out the rest of her days happily as a mother and wife with the man she loves than to be miserable and fading here unable to love again."_

_Hearing a noise, Elrond turned to see Glorfindel coming to sit beside Indil. He kissed her lovingly before sitting beside her. Seeing the three of them together so intimately, Elrond suddenly knew what must be true, even though he did not understand it. Laurëanna was Glorfindel and Indil's daughter. But how was that possible? Confused, he glanced toward Celebrian for answers. His wife simply smiled before saying, "Perhaps you should sit down."_

_After Elrond sat down, he was hit by visions, one after the other. Soon they were coming fast and furious, each one more horrible than the last. He clutched Celebrian's hand tightly as his heart raced. Finally, when he thought he could take no more, the visions stopped, leaving him breathless. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he leaned forward in pain._

_"No, this cannot be!" he finally cried out._

_"It is not," Celebrian said. "But it once was."_

_When he looked up at her again, he saw someone else with her. He did not need to be told who was before him, and he sank to the ground, humbled by his presence._

_"Elrond, please rise." Manwe's rich voice caressed his fea. "There is not much time."_

_Elrond did as he was asked and struggled with the desire to ask him so many things, but he was afraid._

_"In moments, you will understand," Manwe went on. "First I must explain why you were chosen to be given this knowledge earlier than intended. You must be entrusted with Laurëanna's care when she is parted from Legolas"_

_"Elrohir will allow no harm to come to her," Elrond answered, confused. "What does Laurëanna have to do with these visions of destruction of Middle-earth?"_

_Once again Elrond was overwhelmed with visions. Most were joyous visions of his family as well as Laurëanna and hers. Until the day she stepped through time back to the Third Age of Middle-earth. The visions ended and once again he was faced with Manwe._

_"Laureanna will be parted from Legolas soon. She can never go to Mirkwood or the story she told about King Thranduil sending her to Rohan would be revealed. Plus the residents of that realm would know that she did not grow up there as she has said. Legolas has protected her and her secrets until now. Now the task must be entrusted with you, for she is growing weaker in her resolve as she grows more anxious to reunite her family. If she slips and her secret is revealed, it might affect the future unexpectedly creating a paradox. When we sent her through time we knew of the risk of the paradox before the ring was destroyed, but we did not realize how strong the risk would be in her future. Her history was the future, but things have changed and now she could try to affect the current future and inadvertently cause others to deviate from their true path. The balance lies within her and, though she is strong, she is young and does not see how she can affect these things. She is using her strength of will to reunite her parents, not maintain the stability between her past and the future." Manwe explained. "You must separate her from her parents. Send Glorfindel with Indil to Mithlond. He must remain there until you depart Middle-earth."_

_"What if she chooses to go to Mithlond as well?" Elrond asked._

_"You must convince her not to. When you and the other ring bearers return to these shores, so will her memories of her past. We cannot risk the paradox. She will remember a life that did not exist; the one that she has told Elrohir and others was her past. To rip her memories away from her suddenly could be very dangerous, so we will slowly have her past fade away as well as Legolas's knowledge of her past. When she returns to Undying Lands, her memories will return as they will for the rest of her family and Legolas, as was promised before she was sent to Middle-earth. All of their memories, the two alternate futures they lived, will be gift to them when they sail to the Undying Lands."_

_Elrond nodded but thought to himself how cruel it seemed to take her memories from her. He understood the reason, but he wished it did not have to be so._

_Manwe knew what he was thinking and smiled gently, placing his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "This will be easier for Laurëanna than you realize. She does not like to lie and keep secrets. It is against who she is. Plus she tries very hard to right the things that are wrong. When she starts affecting the free will of others, her actions could become very perilous in the future."_

_Celebrian put her arm around Elrond's waist, and he turned to her again. She kissed him, lingering a few precious moments before whispering, "Farewell, my love. I will count the moments until I hold you again." _

~*~

Elrond woke up with a start. He could still smell Celebrian's scent and feared if he moved, he would disturb the air around him. Finally when he could no longer smell it, he rolled over on his back contemplating the dream. Was it truly a dream? No. He knew it was not. He felt sick, his stomach turning over with the visions he had seen. His daughter…no! He would not think of what had been, he could not think of it or it would drive him mad. Arwen was alive, safe, and happy now. He sat up, trying not to disturb Elladan sleeping beside him. Quietly rising, he walked away from the others.

At the edge of the camp, he saw Legolas keeping watch, and he walked toward the younger elf. Legolas seemed to study him as he approached.

Sitting beside him, Elrond said bluntly, "I know about Laurëanna."

Legolas's face remained blank, but Elrond sensed him tensing beside him slightly. He was impressed with the wood-elf's control.

"What about Laurëanna?" Legolas did not make eye contact.

"I know who she is, why she is here." Elrond swallowed hard. "I know what she stopped from happening to Middle-earth." Legolas was silent for a long time before he nodded. Elrond placed a hand gently on Legolas's shoulder. "You need not worry about who will protect her secrets in Imladris. The Valar have entrusted me with this burden, so you are relieved of it."

"It was never a burden. It was an honor," Legolas smiled. "Besides, she is the reason I am alive now. If she had failed, I would be dead."

"True," Elrond admitted. "When I saw the visions of the things from her past, I…"

When he did not continue, Legolas looked at him curiously. Seeing the horror in Elrond's face shocked him. Elrond had seen such vile things in the First and Second Ages that Legolas could not imagine him being horrified by anything after living through those events. Remembering what Laurëanna had told him about Arwen's death, he knew that Elrond had seen it all, including hers and Legolas's death. "I was blessed to never have to _see_ what happened. Hearing it was hard enough for me to bear." Legolas shuddered.

Neither spoke for a long time. Finally Legolas broke the silence. "How will you keep this from Lady Galadriel? She knows something, she saw something that first day she met Laurëanna."

"We can only see the future if Ilúvatar wills it. She cannot force it from my mind or Laurëanna's, nor would she. Otherwise she would already know what the two of you are hiding. Does Elrohir know anything?"

"He suspects something but does not understand it all. I think this is beyond something anyone could guess to be true in their wildest imagination." Legolas shook his head. "At least not in _my_ wildest imagination."

"It was definitely a shock." Elrond turned toward where Laurëanna and Elrohir slept. The night had been so beautiful that they'd slept without a tent. But as the night had gotten cooler, they had sought warmth in each other's embrace. Elrohir's dark hair was intertwined with her golden hair as he sheltered her from the cold.

Elrond could not help but feel a sense of betrayal to his son by not telling him what he now knew about Laurëanna. He understood he could not, but that understanding did not soothe away all his guilt. He would talk to Laurëanna before she was separated from Legolas.

"I know you will protect her, Lord Elrond, but…it does not feel any less my obligation to protect her as well," Legolas said.

Elrond nodded. "I understand, but unless you plan to spend the rest of your days following her and my son from place to place, this is the only option." He did not mention the fact that their memories would be altered, perhaps beginning very soon for Legolas. He did not doubt this was the best thing for them, but he did not know if either would appreciate the fact they had no choice in the matter. "I will watch over her, Legolas. You have done enough."

~*~

The next morning, Elrond took Glorfindel aside and told him that when the elves from Mithlond left Imladris, he would go with them. At first, Glorfindel looked surprised, then confused, but he said nothing, knowing that Elrond would tell him what he needed to know.

"I am unable to explain now, but we will discuss this in Imladris."

Glorfindel nodded and replied, "Yes, Master Elrond." He turned and went to prepare for the day's ride, and Elrond took advantage of Laurëanna's solitude as Elrohir packed their horses the next morning. She smiled as he walked up and greeted him warmly.

"Good morning to you as well," he said gently. "May I speak with you a moment?"

Her brow wrinkled in concern as she nodded. Elrond took a deep breath and tried to be more sensitive to her than he had been to Legolas. He took her arm, and the two walked slowly away from the others in silence.

Finally he turned to her and said, "Laurëanna, I know you have been in a horrible situation since Helm's Deep, but others do not realize the sacrifices you made. And I now know." Elrond watched as her blue eyes widened in surprise, and then she turned away. He went on, "You lost so much and were so brave. I am grateful for your deeds. I saw what would have happened, and it took my breath away. It is unimaginable. Your parents would have been proud of you."

Tears flooded Laurëanna's eyes, and she tried to blink them back. Her gaze flickered between Glorfindel and Elrohir, avoiding Elrond's completely.

"Legolas has been a loyal protector of you and your past for this time, but the Valar felt that you would need my aid in Imladris. I assure you, I will do whatever is required to help you, but you must remain strong in your will. I can support you, but I cannot do this for you," Elrond continued. Reaching out he put his finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "I have no doubt that you can do this, Laurëanna. After all you have done, this should not be as difficult."

"I hate lying to Elrohir all of the time. I never lied to him until I came here, nor did I lie to my parents. It is so hard. I see my father making foolish mistakes with my mother and I just want to throttle him. And seeing her get closer to Elladan scares me," Laurëanna replied. "I want my parents to be together again. They belong together."

"You must not let this upset you so. What will be, will be. But do not worry about Elladan any longer. When Indil leaves with her people, Glorfindel will be escorting them to The Havens and will remain there for a time. If they are meant to…"

"I wish to go with them as well. Elrohir and I could…" Laurëanna exclaimed, excitedly.

"No. You need to remain in Imladris for a while. I know this is disappointing to you, but I do have your best interests at heart. You must trust me," Elrond said sternly. He saw in her eyes the desire to argue with him, but he knew she would not, out of respect for his position. "Trust me. That is all that I ask of you."

Laurëanna nodded solemnly. They walked back to the group. When Elrohir asked if something was amiss, Elrond assured him he was merely getting to know his new daughter better.

~*~

When they reached Isengard, Laurëanna was impressed with the work the ents had done in a short time. As Treebeard discussed Saruman with Gandalf and the others, Legolas and Laurëanna stepped away from them and took a few moments alone.

"Lord Elrond is sending my father away when we reach Imladris," Laurëanna said quietly. "Legolas, he knows…"

"I know. He told me. Maybe it is for the best that you are separated from your parents," Legolas suggested. Seeing a flicker of anger in her eyes, he quickly added, "They will also be separated from Elladan, so they will have plenty of time alone. It will allow events to unfold as they were meant to."

Laurëanna glanced over at her parents and nodded. "I know you both mean well, and I must trust in Lord Elrond's wisdom. And I do, but it does not stop me from wanting to be close to them."

"This is your chance to spend time alone with your husband and perhaps see more of these lands, learn all you wished to know about Middle-earth." Legolas hugged her tightly. "I feel much better knowing that Lord Elrond knows of your past. I was worried about leaving you, especially after you slipped to Gimli, after all this time."

"I know. I need to be much more careful, but it is hard to be constantly on guard. I will do better, I promise you." Laurëanna smiled at Legolas then placed her hand on his cheek. "How can I ever thank you for all you have done, my friend?"

Legolas chuckled before kissing her hand. "Because of you, I am still alive. I think we are even."

They hugged again before walking back to the others. Everyone began to say their farewells, and Aragorn came to Laurëanna and took her hands in his.

"You have my eternal gratitude," he said solemnly. "Not only for your assistance and bravery but for being with Halbarad when he left this world. It brings me comfort to know he did not die alone."

"His death was honorable and he did not regret following you," Laurëanna replied with a catch in her throat. Aragorn had spoken with her about Halbarad's final moments before, but she knew how strongly he felt about his kin and friend. The two hugged tightly and he whispered, "Take good care of Elrohir."

Laurëanna laughed and nodded. As they parted she said, "And you take good care of Arwen." She winked at him before she walked back to Elrohir.

But all save Legolas said that they must now take their leave and depart, either south or west. "Come, Gimli!" said Legolas. "Now by Fangorn's leave I will visit the deep places of the Entwood and see such trees as are nowhere else to be found in Middle-earth. You shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond."

To this Gimli agreed, though with no great delight, it seemed.

"Here then at last comes the ending of the Fellowship of the Ring," said Aragorn. "Yet I hope that ere long you will return to my land with the help that you promised."

"We will come, if our own lords allow it," said Gimli. "Well, farewell, my hobbits! You should come safe to your own homes now, and I shall not be kept awake for fear of your peril. We will send word when we may, and some of us may yet meet at times; but I fear that we shall not all be gathered together ever again."

Then Treebeard said farewell to each of them in turn, and he bowed three times slowly and with great reverence to Celeborn and Galadriel. "It is long, long since we met by stock or by stone, A vanimar, vanimálion nostari!" he said. "It is sad that we should meet only thus at the ending. For the world is changing: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, and I smell it in the air. I do not think we shall meet again."

And Celeborn said, "I do not know, Eldest."

But Galadriel said, "Not in Middle-earth, nor until the lands that lie under the wave are lifted up again. Then in the willow-meads of Tasarinan we may meet in the Spring. Farewell!"

Laurëanna could not help the tears that welled in her eyes. She would miss her friends greatly, but she knew that for a time they would be parted. And soon she would also say farewell to her mother and father again. Elrohir reached over and squeezed her hand and smiled. At least she had her husband with her.

~*~

By the time they had said their farewell to Celeborn and Galadriel with promises to visit soon, Laurëanna felt exhausted from their long journey as well as the parting from so many she cared about. They were one day away from Imladris when Elrohir took her away from where the others were resting and led her into a small copse of trees near a brook. Gathering her in his arms, he held her tightly.

"I want time alone with my wife," he whispered. "You seem so unsettled today."

Sighing loudly, Laurëanna nodded. "I am ready for this journey to end and settle in one place for a long time." She was answered with a drawn out silence so she pulled back to look at his face, seeing his guilty expression. "What now?"

"Aragorn asked Elladan and me to travel with the remaining Dunedain to help Síróma establish order again after Halbarad's death," he answered reluctantly.

"I do not want to travel any more for a while, Elrohir." When he looked even guiltier, she realized he did not intend for her to go with them. "No. We are newly married and…no. I want you to stay with me in Imladris. We need to establish a home and..."

"I know but…"

"Please, do not leave me so soon. I know that was your life for many centuries, but all of the dangers lessened with the fall of Sauron anyway, right? I want you to show me all of Middle–earth, but first I want us to make a home and settle for awhile. I want to continue to wake up with you by my side every day." Laurëanna worried that she was being unreasonable but it did not seem fair that he would consider leaving her so soon.

Elrohir ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "My father said the same thing, but I feel like I owe it to the men to aid them."

"And you will again. But do you not owe something to me as well? If you had to go, and there was no other to go in your place, I would never ask you to remain behind. But Elladan can help Síróma and I am certain others from Imladris would be willing to go if asked. I am not trying to force you to choose between me and Elladan or your duty, but there is no reason why you need to go, especially if your father agreed with me. Perhaps he wishes one of his children to remain nearby as well, considering his parting from Arwen."

Glancing off into the distance, he was silent for a long time. She knew he was weighing all options and trying to decide the right thing to do. Her husband's firm sense of values was unquestionable, but often his loyalties pulled him in two directions. Laurëanna had learned early in their marriage to allow him time to make up his own mind rather than pushing him for a decision, so she walked to the stream and sat down, watching the water bubbling over the rocks. Breathing deeply, she inhaled the fresh scent in the air. This journey was so different from her journey from Rohan to Gondor before the war. Everywhere she looked, she could see signs of recovery to the land. It was not the beauty of Undying Lands, but it was greatly improved.

Elrohir laid a hand on her head, stroking her hair back before sitting beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled against his side.

"I will talk to Elladan when we are in Imladris and explain that I need to stay there for some time. Perhaps he will not be needed that long anyway."

Laurëanna looked up at him and kissed him along his jaw line. "Thank you. I know it will be hard to adjust to being away from Elladan for long periods of time."

Chuckling Elrohir shook his head. "I was considering that a benefit."

~*~

Laurëanna's breath caught in her throat as she first saw Imladris the following day. It was everything she had dreamed and so much more. She now knew why Elrohir had wanted to recreate part of it in Valinor. Following her husband's lead, she took in all the sights and smells of the lush gardens, the huge waterfalls beating a cadence in the background, soothing away the weariness of the travelers. They rode to the stables where elves took her horse when she dismounted. Elrohir greeted each of them fondly before introducing her to them. Soon many residents came to welcome them, and Elrond suggested they go to the Hall of Fire to greet everyone.

Elrohir took her hand and said, "First I want to show you some place really special to me."

Without saying it, she knew where he was taking her. They strolled along the winding paths arm in arm, greeting people when they saw them. Laurëanna could not help noticing how everyone looked at her very curiously. When they reached the gazebo, she smiled, letting out a contented sigh as she ran her fingers over the elegantly carved wood.

"This spot reminds you of your mother," Laurëanna said.

"Yes. She designed this when she moved here after marrying my father. How did you know?" Leaning against the railing, Elrohir looked like the picture of serenity.

Standing in between his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I merely sensed it. I know you miss her very much, and of course it makes sense that something so uniquely hers would be special to you and your family."

Glancing around quickly, Elrohir then pulled her to him, kissing her, his lips lingering on hers before he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into the heat of her mouth. For a few moments, nothing else in the world mattered to her. Peace filled her heart. This was where she was meant to be: in Elrohir's arms. It did not matter if they were in Imladris or Valinor, as long as they were together.

"Excuse me, brother." Elladan cleared his voice loudly before chuckling. "Father is asking where you have disappeared to. He wants to introduce Laurëanna to everyone. And trust me when I say everyone. I think everyone who remained in Imladris is in the Hall right now. And the curiosity about your new wife is great, almost as great as the relief of the ellith that I did not fall under the spell of a lady of Gondor."

Elrohir smiled at Laurëanna when she rolled her eyes. "Come. Let us put an end to the speculation and show them how disgustingly happy we are," Elrohir said, standing up and pulling her with him to follow Elladan.

"You two are rather disgusting, as a matter of fact. Kissing where everyone could see you like no one was around?" Elladan said and Elrohir slapped him on the back of his head.

Laurëanna laughed when they started playing around. She loved seeing them like this. Although still in awe of Imladris, she quickly felt at home. Elladan had already stepped over the threshold into his father's halls when Laurëanna almost ran into Elrohir, who had stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to see what he was looking at, she almost squealed in glee. Glorfindel and Indis were half-hidden behind a tree, kissing each other most salaciously. Laurëanna couldn't keep the triumphant grin off of her face. Laughing, her husband pulled her inside, putting a finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet, but nothing could contain the joy inside her heart.

* * *

_A/N The following quote was taken directly from Return of the King because I loved it just the way it was._

_But all save Legolas said that they must now take their leave and depart, either south or west. "Come, Gimli!" said Legolas. "Now by Fangorn's leave I will visit the deep places of the Entwood and see such trees as are nowhere else to be found in Middle-earth. You shall come with me and keep your word; and thus we will journey on together to our own lands in Mirkwood and beyond."_

_To this Gimli agreed, though with no great delight, it seemed._

_"Here then at last comes the ending of the Fellowship of the Ring," said Aragorn. "Yet I hope that ere long you will return to my land with the help that you promised."_

_"We will come, if our own lords allow it," said Gimli. "Well, farewell, my hobbits! You should come safe to your own homes now, and I shall not be kept awake for fear of your peril. We will send word when we may, and some of us may yet meet at times; but I fear that we shall not all be gathered together ever again."_

_Then Treebeard said farewell to each of them in turn, and he bowed three times slowly and with great reverence to Celeborn and Galadriel. "It is long, long since we met by stock or by stone, A vanimar, vanimálion nostari!" he said. "It is sad that we should meet only thus at the ending. For the world is changing: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, and I smell it in the air. I do not think we shall meet again."_

_And Celeborn said, "I do not know, Eldest."_

_But Galadriel said, "Not in Middle-earth, nor until the lands that lie under the wave are lifted up again. Then in the willow-meads of Tasarinan we may meet in the Spring. Farewell!" _


	23. 22: Reflections

A/N Thanks to Viv for betaing this for me! Mwah!

* * *

"A messenger from Imladris brought letters from Laurëanna and Elrond," Glorfindel said as he entered the room. Indil had her back to him so he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what are you doing, melethen?"

Indil relaxed and leaned her head back to lie on his broad chest. She was happier than she had ever been and at times felt the need to pinch herself to assure her that it was in fact all real.

"I was thinking about this dream that I had last night," she murmured.

Glorfindel shifted around so that he could see her face. "A nightmare? Or a naughty dream about me?"

Indil laughed out loud when he waggled his eyebrows mischievously. "No! Neither. It was very fuzzy but…well it was about our daughter. I dreamed that we had a beautiful daughter."

"We will have a daughter, as well as a strong son. Our daughter will be as beautiful and fair as her mother. And our son, unfortunately, will be as stubborn as his father, but he will be brave and courageous." Glorfindel smiled.

"And what if our daughter is as stubborn, brave, and courageous as her father?" she replied. "Not all ellith are as meek and mild as I am."

"You are not meek. You are reserved. I like the fact you do not babble on about nonsense as some do," Glorfindel corrected her. "It is a sad fact that most underestimate the quiet reserved ones who hold the most strength. I would not be bound to a weak elleth." Indil did not speak and he studied her face for a moment. "What is it? Something is wrong."

"Glorfindel…I am not strong, brave, or courageous. And I sensed in this dream that I will need to be." Glancing at him sadly, she continued, "Something is very wrong. I woke feeling uneasy about this dream, and there is an emptiness inside me that has been growing. An ache that I fear will soon turn to unbearable pain. Ever since we left Imladris, I have felt this ache."

Silently Glorfindel nodded. He too had felt it, a desperation to return, but the thought of being without Indil was unbearable and this was her home. He thought she wanted to remain here so he had not mentioned his feelings.

"I want to go back to Imladris," Indil said resolutely. "I wish to return now and to be married there. I will ask Lord Cirdan if he will come along with some of my close friends. But even if no one can come with us, I want to be bound there. I know in my heart that we need to return to Imladris for our wedding."

"If that is what you wish, we will return. I do not want to take you away from your friends, though. We have plenty of time to visit Imladris, and if you wish it, we can return here to be married. I have been thinking…"

When he did not continue, Indil looked at him curiously. "Whatever it is, you can speak your thoughts."

"I wonder if it is not time that we sailed. I too wish to have a child, but I do not think I want to have her in Middle-earth. Indil, I cannot describe the Undying Lands adequately. They truly are beautiful, and our children should be born where I was." Glorfindel gazed off into the distance with a nostalgic smile on his face. "I do not know how you feel about sailing so soon. I know you have not lived as many ages as I have, but I am tired. Even though the destruction of the Ring and downfall of Sauron has begun to heal these lands, I still feel the weight of the evil that festered here so long. I do not think I can truly find peace here."

Putting her arms around his neck, Indil kissed him tenderly. He then rested his forehead on hers and she smiled. "My heart goes with you. We will visit Imladris soon, return to be married, and then we will sail to Valinor."

Glorfindel felt a surge of love for her that was almost overwhelming. He was amazed how quickly she had become so in tune with him. Their bond seemed ages old rather than a barely a year. He could not wait to marry her and begin their life together.

~*~

Laurëanna draped her arm lazily over the bench as she watched her husband practice with his fellow archers. The sun beat down on her and made her drowsy. She had not been sleeping well lately because Elrohir barely slept.

"Good afternoon, Laurëanna. Are you enjoying the weather?" Elrond appeared behind her, and she sat up quickly.

"Yes. It is a beautiful day." She smiled weakly as he sat down beside her.

Elrond studied her face then watched Elrohir for a few moments. "He is having a hard time adjusting to being in one place. I feel his restlessness."

Laurëanna nodded. "He sees Elladan and the others come and go and he wants to go with them, yet he also wants to stay with me. It makes me feel guilty. We have been here almost twelve moons now and each day he seems more and more frustrated." She sighed, brushing her hair back. "Perhaps when Elladan returns in a day or so, Elrohir will feel better. I know when they are separated it is harder for him than it is when Elladan is in Imladris. I suppose knowing his brother is off having adventures without him is hard."

"I have a suggestion. You two have established your home here and both seem to crave a change of scenery. Your parents are doing well at The Havens so it is best not to interrupt that courtship. Why do you not go to Lothlorien to visit Galadriel and Celeborn? I know they wish for you to see their lands as well as spend some time with them. Galadriel will not remain in Middle-earth much longer. I do think you should see Lothlorien while they are there."

The last few days, Laurëanna had considered trying to talk Elrohir into visiting her parents. Since they left Imladris, she had received word that they were betrothed to be wed in the spring the following year. She wanted to join them but knew that Elrond did not think it was wise. She had wanted to see Lothlorien as well, so perhaps this was a good idea.

"I will discuss it with Elrohir tonight. I think you are right: we need a change of scenery." Laurëanna smiled brightly.

The thought of something to look forward to made her happy. She had felt uneasy lately as well, wondering if she was keeping Elrohir from what he wanted to do. He reassured her often that he chose to be with her here rather than always on the move, but she knew he had wanderlust.

~*~

The nights were cooler in Imladris despite the summer heat during the day. A gentle breeze carried the sound of the crickets chirping outside their bedroom window. Laurëanna sat on the window seat in front of it, wearing only a thin gown, enjoying the peace. Bright stars, gifts of Elbereth, broke through the inky blackness of night. Elrohir came and rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You seem very contented tonight, my sweet." He absentmindedly stroked her collarbone with his thumb.

Pulling him to sit beside her, she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I know you have been very restless lately and it has been…"

"It was my choice to stay. I have told you not to feel guilty about…"

"I know what you said, but listen to me. Your father had a good suggestion. Why do we not visit Lothlorien when Elladan returns? I would love to see it, and you would enjoy leaving Imladris for awhile."

Elrohir nodded before pulling her into his arms. "Yes, that would be nice. I would like to see my grandparents and friends there. And maybe while we are close, we can visit Eryn Lasgalen as well."

Her face buried in his chest gave her the perfect cover so he did not see the startled look on her face. She simply had not thought he would suggest that, and she mentally pinched herself for being so careless. Sighing, she decided she would have plenty of time to think of a good excuse on the way to Lothlorien.

Before he came up with any more brilliant ideas, Laurëanna distracted him by placing kisses slowly down his neck. Elrohir pulled her so she straddled him and was face to face with him.

He stared at her for a long time before saying, "I never thought it would be this way. I cannot imagine loving anyone more than I love you."

When he kissed her, her pulse raced as her spirit soared. The time they had spent since their marriage had been almost perfect. He was so different than he had been in Valinor, and she enjoyed exploring the differences. She had not decided which Elrohir she preferred, but she was glad that she had the pleasure of knowing both.

~*~

Laurëanna and Elrohir eagerly awaited Elladan's return. After his brother had a chance to rest for a few weeks, Elrohir brought up the trip to Lothlorien and Elladan jumped at the chance to travel with his brother again and together show Laurëanna the lands between Imladris and Caras Galadhon. Within three weeks they began the journey, taking their time so the twins could show Laurëanna the lands in between. She really enjoyed the mountain passes but sensed her husband's sadness. Celebrian's attack on these passes would forever haunt him.

Reaching the woods of Lorien at last, Laurëanna felt nervous and excited. She could not wait to see her old friends Rumil and Airemír, plus Galadriel and Celeborn, as well as visiting Lothlorien. But she was also nervous about being around Galadriel too much. The Lady of the Golden Wood knew something about her and was not happy that Laurëanna still guarded secrets. Elrond had warned Laurëanna to be very careful and in fact had second guessed himself about recommending the visit.

Laurëanna was beginning to have trouble remembering things from her past, and it was troubling her greatly. They were minor things, gaps that did not make sense. She brushed it off at first, but when it began to happen more and more often, she talked to Elrond at last about it. He tried to comfort her, saying it was probably normal due to the fact she was living a new life. But she sensed he was placating her. That was one of the reasons why she had wanted to go visit Glorfindel and Indil first, as a reassurance.

In fact, she was worrying over the words of the song of Amroth and Nimrodel, which she should know from her childhood, but now could not recall, when the twins stopped abruptly. Elrohir placed his hand on her arm. They waited for the guards, she knew. She could feel them, sense their presence, and she smiled when she saw an ellon with that familiar silver hair.

"Elrohir, Elladan, it is good to see you again," Haldir said, walking over to the twins. He was followed by Rumil as well as two other guards.

"Mae govannen, mellon." Elrohir embraced Haldir with a smile.

Elladan greeted him as and while the twins were greeting the others, Haldir turned to Laurëanna and said with a slight bow. "You must be his wife, Laurëanna. Suilaid." With a quick smile to Elrohir, he added, "We have heard all about you, and the ellith in Lothlorien mourned the news of your union while the ellyn rejoiced. Now if we could only convince Elladan to marry…"

Laurëanna laughed. "It will take a strong woman to marry Elladan. And a very tolerant one."

"Some would say the same of you. You must be very brave to bind yourself to this…troll." Rumil smirked, then ducked when Elrohir tried to hit him.

"She has tamed him. He is a well-trained warg now," Elladan replied as they all walked further into the woods.

Laurëanna was amazed at the beauty of Lothlorien, and she quietly absorbed her surroundings as they made the journey to Caras Galadhon. It was nice to see Rumil again. She could not help but notice how different he seemed. Haldir was exactly as he had been described and was kind enough to point out anything especially interesting to her along the way. She could see why the burning of Lothlorien had been such a lasting devastation to all of the elves. The trees, plants, and animals all spoke to her of their long history. Holding Elrohir's hand, she allowed herself to be completely immersed in their tales.

~*~

The night after they arrived, Galadriel and Celeborn had a large festival to celebrate Laurëanna and Elrohir's marriage, belatedly. Personally Laurëanna thought it was just an excuse to have a huge celebration, but she was not complaining since she had a wonderful time dancing and feasting. The Sindarin elves of Lothlorien were less rigid than the Noldor were in their customs, so they reminded her more of the Rohirrim. They drank, sang, and danced more freely. Even Galadriel seemed less imposing and proper here than she had amongst the elves of Imladris. Of course, Elladan, Rumil, and his brothers drank quite a bit and flirted outrageously with the ellith. Every once in awhile Laurëanna would catch an elleth studying her and she knew they wondered how she had managed to capture Elrohir's heart. She had been asked that question many times before.

Galadriel kept the couple by her side in the beginning of the night and introduced Laurëanna to everyone. Then, after the feast, the wine flowed freely and dancing and songs began. Laurëanna barely had a chance to sit down in between dances with her husband and his friends. At times, she would catch her husband's amused look as she swung around the floor with yet another ellon she had just met that night. Eventually he would come rescue her.

Finally able to catch her breath and sit down, she let Elrohir lead her to a small opening in the trees. It was a private little glade surrounded by thick brush. In the center was a pedestal with a silver basin on it.

Chuckling, Elrohir said, "Do you wish to look into my grandmother's mirror to see if we will be found?"

Shaking her head, Laurëanna grew nervous being near it and walked toward a bench and sat down. Following her, he bent over and kissed her teasingly. She could taste the wine on his lips and sensed his eagerness.

"Elrohir, someone could find us," she whispered and he chuckled.

"We are married, it is allowed."

Pulling her to her feet again, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, as he nibbled on her collarbone. She sighed with contentment and ran her fingers lightly over his ears. He growled in response, causing her to giggle when he swatted her behind.

"I wondered where you two had wandered off to," Galadriel said as she glided by them. Laurëanna jumped away in surprise. "Elladan has gone missing as well. I suppose I should be concerned that he is doing something he is not supposed to be doing, but I know he most likely is."

"We are married; it is not forbidden, nor is it frowned upon, for us to display affection," Elrohir replied with a smile. "You are horrible for interrupting us."

"Yes, I know. But if I had not, someone else would have, and it could have been quite the scandal if you two were caught here, of all places." Galadriel winked at Laurëanna. "Come here dear. I wish for you to look in my mirror." Her look dared the young elleth to refuse, and Laurëanna knew she could not without looking guilty.

Hesitantly she walked over and stood before the basin. Galadriel was silent, studying her, as she poured the water into the basin. Laurëanna glanced over her shoulder at Elrohir, who smiled at her. She felt strength from him, but then, he did not know what she hid. She returned her gaze to the water and saw nothing for a moment or two.

The image soon changed to Imladris. Three children were playing, a dark-haired boy and girl and a boy with golden hair. An elleth she did not know was watching them while holding a baby with dark hair. Elladan and Elrohir both entered the room and Elladan embraced the woman as the two dark-haired children ran to Elrohir. Everyone seemed happy, and Laurëanna smiled, until she realized the golden haired boy did not move, he merely looked at her with intense blue eyes. The water rippled and the scene changed to Laurëanna standing by a grave, tears flowing down her face. Elrohir stood stiffly beside her, his face expressionless. Celeborn, Arwen, and Aragorn were there as well. Elladan sat on his knees holding a young child who was sobbing as he put flowers on the grave. Laurëanna and Elrohir turned away and, walking through the graveyard, they lingered for a long time by an older grave.

The water rippled again and Laurëanna saw Elrohir stepping off a boat onto the shores of Valinor. Celebrian greeted him as he stumbled, seemingly shocked by something. Elrond ran to his side to help him.

The water rippled then was still. Laurëanna waited for a few minutes before glancing up at Galadriel, whose face was a mixture of shock and anguish. The two shared a long look before Elrohir asked, "Well, did you see our future or your past?"

Swallowing hard, Laurëanna shook her head and took a step back, her eyes not leaving Galadriel's. "No! I did not risk everything only to lose everyone. I refuse." Turning away, she ran out of the clearing before Elrohir could stop her.

~*~

Alone, Laurëanna ran away from the sounds of the festival until she found a place that seemed quiet and off the path. She was sobbing and out of breath. Could it be possible? Obviously the mirror was showing the death of her children. Or was it? The more time that went by after she saw the images, the less clear they were. Who was in the first grave? Did she lose all of their children? Why did she not return to Valinor, or was she there but watching Elrohir from the ship? It did not make any sense, but she knew that at least two deaths were in her future.

"Ada…Naneth…I wish you were here for me now," Laurëanna whispered.


	24. 23: Trust

_A/N This chapter is dedicated to Binka. I promised her when I killed Haldir in the Prologue I would make it up to her and I hope she can forgive me after this. =0) Thanks to my wonderful beta, Viv._

* * *

Haldir staggered down the path trying to remember to keep one foot in front of the other. He could not recall the last time he had drunk enough wine to feel so affected by it. Hearing soft sobbing, he stopped, swaying slightly. Had he imagined it? Once again, he heard the sobs, now muffled. He carefully walked in the direction until he found Laurëanna sitting on the ground behind some bushes. He looked around for Elrohir before he approached her.

"Laurëanna? What is wrong? Did you and Elrohir argue?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

Quickly she wiped her face and shook her head. "No. He and I are wonderful. I am well. Nothing is…" Her voice caught in her throat before she continued. "Nothing is wrong."

"I do not know you well, but I would have to be blind to not see that something is troubling you." Haldir sat beside her and smiled gently. "Do you wish to speak of it with me, or should I go find your husband for you?"

Laurëanna was silent for a long time as she looked hard at the ground. Haldir waited patiently. Finally she shook her head. "No, I do not think I should see Elrohir now. He will want to know why I am so upset, and I cannot tell him yet. It is bad enough [b]I[/b] know."

Haldir furrowed his brow in confusion. Gently he took her hand. "Sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger than to someone you love. I know I am not quite a stranger to you but very close to being one."

"I should not have looked. I should have told Lady Galadriel that I did not wish to see," Laurëanna said with a sob. "Why would anyone want to know the bad things that are about to happen to her or her loved ones? So she can worry each night about stopping that future?"

"Ah. I understand now. You looked into Lady Galadriel's Mirror and saw something horrible." Haldir nodded sympathically. "Would it make you feel better to know that I too looked recently and I saw myself die in a horrible attack on these woods? The Golden Woods burned all around me as I was shot by a poisoned orc arrow. It was quite troubling to think of Lothlorien being burned down."

Laurëanna glanced over in surprise. "You saw Lothlorien burning? And it did not, so perhaps I can stop what I saw from happening too!"

"Well…" Haldir paused. "I am not certain **you **can stop these things or if it is in Eru's power alone. You must place your faith in him."

"I always have, but…I am afraid that is not enough this time. Things happen according to His plan I know, but I worry that this is a test of my strength. I am not strong enough to endure it if all this comes to pass." Laurëanna began crying again, pulling her knees up and laying her forehead on them.

Haldir heard a noise behind him and turned to see Elrohir materializing from the darkness itself looking very worried. Giving his friend a signal to wait, Haldir turned back to Laurëanna. "Part of your strength will come from Elrohir now. That bond will be enough to weather any storm. You must tell him what troubles you and let him help you through this."

After a few moments of listening to her sob quietly, Haldir whispered so only she could hear, "Are you ready to tell him? He is here now and very concerned about you. You must trust in him and allow him to help you."

Nodding her head, Laurëanna looked up and said, "Thank you. Rumil was right about how wise you are."

"Rumil said I was wise? That is a surprise!" Haldir laughed.

Realizing she had slipped again, Laurëanna just smiled and replied, "I think it was Rumil but maybe I am confusing myself."

Haldir rose and bowed to her, placing a light kiss on her hand before releasing it. "I will leave you two. I wish you a wonderful night. I think I will rejoin the festivities rather than retiring so soon."

Elrohir nodded to Haldir as he walked by and waited for his wife to look up at him. When she finally did he saw the heartache in her eyes and wondered if just this once, she would share her secrets with him instead of pushing him away. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I will not push you to tell me what you saw, but know that I am your husband and should be the one to comfort you. When you are weak, you can rely on my strength. We will always be stronger together than apart, Laurëanna. I wish you realized that as I have."

She sniffled a bit before sitting up and looking at him. Her face still showed that she was conflicted, and he reached out to caress her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"I saw…oh Elrohir it was horrible. I saw three children that must be ours. At least I am fairly certain the boy with the golden hair was our son as well as the other two who called you Ada. There was also an elleth with a baby, and they seemed to be Elladan's wife and child. Then we were all standing near two graves, and those children were not there with us. Elladan and his child were devastated. And you looked so…empty and heartbroken. I have never seen you look that way, even in…I mean, even when things were at their worst. I do not want to have children only to lose them."

Elrohir sat dumbfounded for a few minutes. "Three children? But only two graves? Why would Elladan be more devastated than I? And…Laurëanna, there is a chance that it was not our children in those graves. We cannot assume that."

"But…"

"I know it was frightening to see what you saw, but you have had visions before that have been wrong. Like the attack on the Corsair ships; remember you told Aragorn not to go, and if he had not, we would not have been able to defeat Sauron's forces on Pelennor Fields. My love, even my grandmother would warn you against living your life by your visions as if your actions do not affect them. We do not know what the future holds. The children were not in the vision, but that does not mean those were their graves." Elrohir rubbed her back and watched her trying to accept what he had said. He did not know how to feel, but he knew that many had seen things in the mirror that had not come to pass, including himself and Elladan losing a skirmish with orcs on the mountain passes on one occasion.

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, to his surprise. "We are going to have at least two children. And they are beautiful Elrohir. Never have I seen anything so beautiful as those two elflings."

"Of course they are beautiful. They take after their father." Elrohir smirked and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for trusting me and not pushing me away. We are meant to face our problems as one, not two alone."

"I know…I wish I could tell you everything about my past," Laurëanna said. "I promise you that one day you will know all, and I will not keep secrets from you about our present and future. But you must trust me about the past. In time you will understand."

Elrohir nodded and, standing up, held out his hand to help her up. "If you do not feel like rejoining the party, we could go for a walk."

"I prefer a nice quiet stroll to the party, I think." She wrapped her arm around his securely. Elrohir felt a sense of triumph that she trusted and confided in him. Hopefully her days of hiding things were coming to an end.

~*~

"My love, come to bed," Celeborn called from where he was already comfortably tucked into bed.

After the party, he had found his wife sitting alone by her mirror. She had told him what had happened with Laurëanna and Elrohir, and he could see the devastation on her face so he brought her to their room for some privacy and rest.

Galadriel stood, her back to Celeborn, looking off into the distance. "I should not have pushed her. She was not ready to see." Sighing, she turned to her husband. "I was not ready either."

"You know that the things she saw may not come to pass. Often they do not," Celeborn replied.

"To lose a child would devastate Elrohir and Laurëanna. And Elladan…to finally love only to lose…it would crush his spirit." Galadriel looked up and blinked away the tears accumulating in her eyes as she sat down on the end of the bed, but eventually a sob escaped, followed by tears spilling down her face. Lowering her head, she covered her face with her hands as if to shield him from her perceived weakness. Celeborn moved to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

It had been ages since he had seen her shed a tear. The last time had been over Arwen's decision to become Mortal and before that it had been her daughter's pain. To all of the world she was a strong, wise, and powerful leader of their people. But with him, she could allow her few weaknesses to show. She had seen many things come to ruin in her long life, and often news had come to her telling of the death of loved ones, but her face had never once betrayed her emotions to outsiders. Many had thought she was incapable of showing emotions and considered her cold and distant.

As a leader of elves, Galadriel knew she was, as all of the House of Finwë had been, a pillar of strength. Even King Thranduil had once accused her of being unsympathetic because she made her decisions based on what was the greater good, even if one person had to suffer. But she did feel pain as well as guilt for these decisions. Especially when it came to Celebrian and her children, Galadriel felt the pain as strongly as any other. Still, it was rare for anyone outside her own family to see these displays of emotions. To be a leader meant that her feelings came last, and she knew that. The mask of coldness and indifference did not come to her as easily as it once had; more proof to her that it was time to sail home.

"I will watch over them. I promise you. When you sail, I will go to Imladris until I re-join you. I will do all that is in my power to protect them," Celeborn reassured her.

Galadriel nodded and he kissed away the tears. "I am tired of knowing of things that I cannot stop. I feel so helpless."

Celeborn chuckled. "You are never helpless, Artanis." But he sensed his wife's weariness of fëa.

Soon she would return to Valinor, and he would be alone. He could not imagine a day without her beside him, but he did not wish to leave while Arwen and the twins remained. He knew the twins would delay their choice as long as Arwen lived in Middle-earth. Once she was gone… He shuddered to think of that day, but he felt certain that would be the day when Elladan and Elrohir would make their choices to join him in sailing to the Undying Lands or to remain and become mortal. Hopefully, marrying Laurëanna would encourage Elrohir to choose the life of the Eldar, and Elladan would follow his brother. Celeborn had no desire to return to Aman and have to explain to his wife and daughter why he had come alone.

~*~

For the next several days, Laurëanna made every attempt to avoid Lady Galadriel without being outwardly rude. When Haldir and his brothers invited them on a hunt that would take them away from Lothlorien for two or three days, she pushed Elrohir into the two of them joining along with Elladan. It was on this trip that she finally got to spend a lot of time with Rumil. He seemed so different to her, more carefree than she had known him to be in Aman.

When they returned to Lothlorien, they were greeted by Airemír. Laurëanna grew very confused because she knew she had been close to Airemír in Aman, yet she could not remember anything about her. Airemír brought a message from Lady Galadriel for Laurëanna, asking her to join her for tea when she returned and had time to rest. Knowing that there was no way she could possibly refuse, Laurëanna nodded and went to get ready, leaving Airemír talking with her husband, Elladan, and the three Lórien brothers. She could not help but notice how Elladan paid a lot of attention to Airemír and she to him.

After washing up and changing clothes, Laurëanna reluctantly went to see Galadriel. Two ellith ushered her into Galadriel's rooms, before leaving her alone with the Lady.

"I am glad you returned today. I was beginning to worry you would go back to Imladris in order to avoid me," Galadriel said, a gentle smile on her face. "Do not be frightened, my dear. If you do not wish to speak of what you saw, what I saw as well, we do not have to. However, many have called me wise, and perhaps I would be able to advise you. If you wish, of course."

Laurëanna was silent, studying her hands intently, as Galadriel poured both of them some tea and sat back, sipping quietly.

"In Rohan, you asked me to trust you even though I did not know you. And I did. All I ask is you trust me as well." Galadriel reached over and took her hand.

When Laurëanna looked into her eyes, she could remember all of the times she had come to Lady Galadriel for both love and advice. The bond they had once shared was so strong, and now all she wanted to do was pour out her heart and soul to the Lady as she had done so many times. She could not speak of their past -- she had made a vow to the Valar -- but the vision in the mirror was not about her past, and she had chosen to share it with Elrohir for that same reason. Why could she not do the same for Lady Galadriel? To show her that she trusted her in return.

"Will it come true?" she asked at last. "Will my children die?"

"I do not know. The mirror shows things that may happen, but often times, we change our future without realizing it," Galadriel explained.

"If we choose not to have children, then I will change the future and we will not have to mourn them."

"Yet some would say that it is worth the risk. Would you wish that you had not loved Elrohir if you had lost him in the War of the Ring?"

Laurëanna shook her head. "That is different. He was already alive. But to choose to bring to life three children, knowing they will die, is…"

"As we have said before though, you do not know they will die. You saw two graves, and you know that in your future you will lose someone close to you, but you do not know whom. I do not think you and Elrohir should decide not to have children to prevent yourself from possibly losing them. We all take that risk making the decision to create another life," Galadriel said with a faint smile. "I have watched my daughter have great happiness and great pain, but I do not regret her life, nor do I think it was a mistake. If someone had told me what would happen long before it did, I do not know that I would not have made the same decision."

Laurëanna chewed her lip and thought about what Galadriel was saying. She wanted a child and knew Elrohir did as well. She could not imagine not having one, but she was scared, scared to lose a part of her.

"It is all right to be frightened. Making a decision to have a child is always difficult in these times. You hope that the peace will last long enough that your child will not see the same evil you have." Galadriel reached over and brushed back her hair. In an unexpected moment, she hugged her, and Laurëanna felt safe and secure.

~*~

The time they remained in Lothlorien flew by, and when they left, Laurëanna felt like it had become a second home to her. Galadriel was once more the wise confidant she had known in Valinor. However, the most distressing problem for Laurëanna was not being able to discuss with her the fact that she was losing part of her memory. Each day it seemed like one more thing was slipping away. And the worst part was the fact that she could no longer tell which was her real past and which was the story she had been told to use in Middle-earth. She could remember her real parents, but she also remembered another mother and father just as much. It was confusing and she did not trust herself at times to not let something slip out.

One wonderful thing had happened in Lothlórien, much to everyone's surprise. Elladan had fallen in love with Airemír, and they had agreed to marry. Laurëanna realized that it must have been Airemír that she saw with Elladan when she looked in the mirror and wondered what it meant for their future as well. She was returning to Imladris with the three of them. Her sister had originally planned to join them but began courting Haldir and, therefore after a short delay, she decided to remain behind.

During one of the times when Laurëanna was battling her confusion, Elrohir had approached her once again about visiting Eryn Lasgalen before returning to Imladris. Without thinking, she had agreed. Once she had agreed she saw no way to convince him to not go straight home until their final days as they were preparing to depart. A messenger arrived from Imladris the day before they left to let them know that Glorfindel and Indil had returned.

"I want to go back to see our guests. After all, they traveled all that way to see us, we should return," Laurëanna insisted.

"I agree. Although I would not mind visiting King Thranduil and Legolas, I would rather go home. I wish to have father bless our union so he will see at least one of his sons getting married." Elladan winked at Laurëanna before pulling Airemír into his arms.

"Are you certain?" Elrohir asked her.

"Yes, most definitely."

Saying their farewells at last, they began the long journey home.

~*~

"I would like to welcome our guests and toast the union of Lord Glorfindel and Lady Indil as well as that of my son Elladan and his bride Airemír. 'Tis a joyous day in Imladris when we are graced with such happy tidings. May the Valar bless both of their unions." Elrond held up his glass, and the others at the table toasted the two couples.

Laurëanna watched her parents over the rim of her glass and smiled. Her mother literally glowed with happiness, and she had never seen her father look more in love than he did now. Airemír and Elladan were nestled into each other's arms as they listened intently to something Erestor was saying.

"What are you thinking about?" Elrohir asked her, and she glanced at him with a smile.

"Since we were joined, so many of our friends and loved ones have found love. Arwen and Aragorn married soon after us, then Éowyn and Faramir sent word a few moons later. Your father said that Eomer is betrothed now. Glorfindel and Indil are to be wed in spring. Even Elladan has found someone to overlook all his flaws and marry him!" Elrohir laughed with her before she continued, "I am merely hoping all of this happiness will last."

Elrohir's expression grew stormy for a moment before he tried to cover it with a smile.

"What is it Elrohir?"

"Nothing. Now is not the time to dwell on fears that may never come to pass. It is time to celebrate." Standing up he pulled his wife up beside him and after a quick kiss he drew her to where the dancing had already begun.

Elrond watched his sons closely, his heart filled with joy. Now that both of his sons loved one of the Eldar, certainly they would make the choice to join him and their mother in the Undying Lands rather than choose to be mortal. Watching Laurëanna laughing, he saw a glimpse of what was to come. He had known before Galadriel had asked her to look in the mirror what would become of their oldest son, if things did not change. He had hoped that sending Laurëanna to see Galadriel would allow her a chance to hopefully prepare herself for it. He berated himself for not having the courage to tell Elrohir himself, but he knew his son too well. Elrohir would make the decision to not have children at all if he knew their fate and would never tell Laurëanna why he had changed his mind. Losing his first-born son was a curse Elrohir would have to bear in order to have the strength to help Elladan through the death of his wife.

Airemír laughed, and the sound carried over the crowd to Elrond. It felt like it pierced his heart directly. Despite Glorfindel's words of comfort to him when he had sought out his advice, Elrond could not help but feel like he was betraying both of his sons by not telling them of their fate.


	25. 24: Choices

_I'm sorry for the delay. Darn that RL always getting in the way! Hopefully this summer I can stay current. Thanks once again to Ms. Viv for the beta._

~*~

* * *

Laurëanna stuck her aching finger in her mouth, worrying the tiny needle prick on it as she listened closely in the hallway outside Elrond's study. Leaving Airemír's room where they had spent most of the day putting the finishing touches on the dresses for Airemír and Elladan's wedding in a few weeks, she had heard her husband's raised voice as she passed by his father's library. It was not commonplace for her to eavesdrop, but when she realized what Elrohir was saying to his brother, father, and Glorfindel, she stood rooted to the spot.

"Elrohir, you have married an Elda, as will Elladan in a few weeks. Why is it so hard for you to voice your decision to me?" Elrond said, and Laurëanna heard the frustration in his voice.

"It is my decision is it not?" Elrohir retorted. "Perhaps I am not ready. My sister has chosen to remain Mortal, my twin Eldar. How am I to choose to abandon either of them?"

"Elrohir, we know what will happen to Arwen when Estel dies. Do you wish that on Laurëanna?" Glorfindel asked, sounding surprisingly calm to her.

"Of course I do not wish that, but I will not have my decision rushed," Elrohir muttered. Laurëanna did not need to see his face to know exactly how he would look at this moment: his scowl of determination, his eyes hard to read, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Rushed? Over 3,000 years is rushing?" Elrond exclaimed.

They were silent, and she wondered if she was soon to be discovered. Just as she planned to move, she heard Elladan speak finally, "Brother, I know your heart and your fëa as if it were my own. My decision was not easily made, but I will not abandon Airemír or our children, nor will I cause her the pain of my loss. My choice was made for me by my heart. I know you love Arwen and Estel, but your love is not enough to keep them here with you. One day they will…well, you know. And then I will sail west with my family."

"Arwen will have a child, and then her children will have children. Her line will not end and we will not be here to see that," Elrohir answered.

"And Laurëanna? Will you send her from these shores without you or allow her to fade when you die?" Laurëanna heard the anger and bitterness in Glorfindel's voice. "If you intended to become mortal, you never should have bound her to you. You will seal her fate and your children's. Even if she does not fade when you die, she certainly will, watching her children die as mortals because you made a choice for them without any regard for her wishes."

"Laurëanna, what are you doing?" Airemír asked, startling her and making her jump and drop the tunic and dress she had been carrying.

As the two of them knelt down to pick up the clothing, the other elleth touched her arm. "Are you well? You look distressed."

"Laurëanna, how long have you been in the hall?" Elrohir said from behind her.

"I walked by and, seeing you were with your father, I decided to go…and Airemír startled me and I…" Laurëanna tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Unable to finish, she shoved the rest of the material into Airemír's arms and ran down the hall and onto the pathway.

As soon as she was outside, her tears fell on her cheeks as she walked swiftly away from Elrond's hall. She did not want to talk to anyone now so she retreated to a place she often came when she needed time to think. It had never occurred to her that Elrohir would even consider choosing to be mortal. She could not imagine how Arwen had made that choice but knew that she too would die once she lost her husband. And mortal children? The thought made her cry even harder. Perhaps that was the warning behind what she saw in Lady Galadriel's mirror. Her children and her husband would all be mortal and she would have to either watch them die or die along with them.

Sitting down hard on the ground at the base of a tree, Laurëanna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. The sun was setting and as the wind blew the sunlight would dance along the thick green grass. She stared at it without really seeing it as her mind played over what she had heard. In the distance, she heard Elrohir calling for her, but could not bring herself to answer him. Her sadness was touched also with anger that he would even consider this, and she did not wish to say words she could not take back.

~*~

Not being able to find Laurëanna, Elrohir returned to their house, assuming she would come home. Night fell and he sat in the darkened room worrying about what had happened. He knew he should have talked to Laurëanna about this, and he had attempted to do so many times. The other night when they talked, once again about having children soon after the excitement from the weddings settled down, his guilt had nagged at him.

Why was this decision so hard for him to make? Everyone expected him to choose the same path as his brother, which made sense since he was married to one of the First Born. But something held him back. He had to know what it was before he could decide. And he knew where he needed to go to resolve this, and it would not make his wife happy when he told her. But he must do this – for himself and for her.

When Laurëanna did not return, Elrohir went looking for her again. Elladan called his name as he headed down another path.

"I need to find Laurëanna," Elrohir said and kept walking.

"You do not need to look for her anymore," Elladan replied as he caught up to his brother. "She is with Indil, and, according to Airemír, she refuses to see you right now."

Elrohir stopped suddenly and looked at his twin in surprise. "She refuses to see me? Does she think that will resolve our problem?"

"No offense brother, but it is not her problem. You married her without discussing the fact you had not made your choice, and since marrying her you have not mentioned it. It seems to me that you had no intention of telling her until you made your choice even if that was after it was too late. The two of you have discussed children, and you know your choice affects them as well. How you could even think to have children without discussing with their mother the possibility of making them mortal? It is not only completely unfair; it is completely mad." Elladan glared at his brother.

"Elladan, you would not understand. Besides, it is none of your business," Elrohir said before turning to walk to Indil's house.

Grabbing his arm to stop him, Elladan replied, "I would not understand? Was I not faced with the same choice as you? You know what the problem is? You are frightened by making the choice. I have never known you to be a coward, but you stand before me now a coward."

Shaking off Elladan's hand, Elrohir shoved him away. "A coward? I am not a coward nor am I afraid…"

Neither twin heard Glorfindel come up behind him before he spoke. "You are afraid, Elrohir. You know that if you make the choice, it is final. You have always held that desire to remain Mortal, to stand with Aragorn and Arwen as they work to rebuild Middle-earth. You want to see what this place will become, and you want to be part of it. You want to know that you made a difference, that you mattered. You want to be remembered by your people."

Elrohir did not speak, his eyes flitting back and forth between his brother and his mentor. He did not want to admit it, but he knew that they were right, both of them. He wanted to see Middle-earth rebuilt. The Undying Lands were formed by the gods, but Middle-earth would be rebuilt by Men, Hobbits, Elves, and Dwarves. And he wanted to be one of the ones to help form these lands, to lead his people when his father sailed. He was part of Middle-earth, not Aman.

"Elrohir, you must make a decision soon. Until you do, allow Laurëanna to seek solace where she wishes. Do not make her more saddened by forcing her to face how strongly you are drawn to your mortality," Glorfindel said, placing his hand on Elrohir's shoulders. "Go. Spend time with your thoughts, and when you are ready, return to her."

Nodding, Elrohir asked, "Will you explain that I have gone? I need to go into the wild, by myself. I will return before the wedding."

"I will explain to her, and we will watch over her, but know that only you can take this pain from her. Do not stay away too long and hurt her more." Glorfindel was watching him closely. Elrohir knew Glorfindel might not be happy about his poor decision about not talking with Laurëanna about it, but he also knew that Glorfindel understood having to make a hard decision. Glorfindel had been forced to make the choice to come to Middle-earth twice.

Elrohir returned to their house, and lighting a lamp, sat down and wrote his wife a letter. He hated leaving without explaining, but knew that Glorfindel was right – Laurëanna would see how torn he was and it would only upset her more. After he wrote the letter, he packed a bag with needed supplies then lay down. The bed seemed empty without her, and he could smell the scent of her soap on their bedding. He would leave at morning light and hopefully when he returned, he would not have to sleep alone anymore.

~*~

"Come in Glorfindel," Elrond said, without looking up from his book.

The elf lord walked in quietly and sat down beside Elrond's desk. After a moment, Elrond looked up and studied his friend's concerned face.

"It has been five weeks…"

"He will return on time. He is no longer alone; Arwen is with him," Elrond replied. He knew Glorfindel was concerned about Elrohir's return.

"Arwen?" Glorfindel queried.

"Yes. He called for her and she came to meet him in Tharbad. But they have closed their minds to me as they always do there," Elrond smiled slightly. He knew that his children frequently had secretly met there and a few other locations ever since they were children. Each time, they shut him out of their minds. He never mentioned it, knowing they needed this bond between them.

Glorfindel nodded. Rising, he walked over to the window and watched the leaves blowing in the light wind. "She is hurting, Elrond. It is almost unbearable for me to watch her suffer so. Even Indil grows impatient with Elrohir and feels that Laurëanna is inconsolable. I do not understand why Laurëanna's pain cuts me so deeply but…it does."

Elrond said nothing for a few moments. He knew there was nothing he could say to explain their connection. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will be arriving with Airemír's family soon. That should distract her thoughts a bit. Hopefully then, Elrohir will return."

"If he does not return soon, he might lose her forever. Her pain will grow into bitterness and anger if given more time." Glorfindel sighed. "I am already angry with him although it was my suggestion for him to go. I did not know he would stay away so long."

"Soon Glorfindel. His return will be soon."

Even though her boots made the slightest sound as she walked on the leaves, he knew she was there before he even heard them.

"You are late," Elrohir said gruffly.

"It is good to see you as well, brother," Arwen said as she came to his side and wrapped her arms around him. They held each other tightly for awhile before speaking.

"Estel?"

"He is here, but he knew you wished to speak to me alone, so he will wait until we come to him. His guard was rather unhappy about allowing their queen out of their sight," Arwen chuckled. "They still think of me as fragile and incapable of defending myself if needed."

"Perhaps you should leave them in the dark. It is best that they underestimate you until necessary," Elrohir replied with a smirk.

Arwen sat down on a large rock and studied her older brother before bluntly asking, "Why are you here Elrohir? How could you leave Laurëanna as you did? Do you not know the suffering you have caused her?"

"Do not judge me. I needed some time to gather my thoughts, and I needed to see you. Unlike some people, I will not make my decision on a whim or some flight of fancy with no thoughts to the affect on others."

"Is that still what you think I did?" she stared at him in surprise. "Did you think it was easy for me to sacrifice what I have? Elrohir, you should know best how difficult it was to decide. Until I met Estel, I had always assumed I would continue life as an Elda."

"The three of us made a pact centuries ago on this very spot that we would not make the decision without talking to each other," he retorted. "There was no talking to you. You decided on your own and told us when it was too late to do anything."

"Yes, and you did not speak to me for years because of it. I did not break our pact to hurt you or Elladan. I fell in love. I love Estel, and there is no way I could leave him. I knew the sacrifices I would make to be with him, but I also knew what he would have to accomplish so we could be together. We have both sacrificed and earned our right to be together," Arwen replied. "And you know that I would have sacrificed more, as would he. We would sacrifice everything to be together, and that was more important than mortality to me. But that does not mean I love you or my family any less."

Elrohir sighed as he leaned back against a large tree. The sun shone through the leaves, making light dance across his face.

"So do you not love Laurëanna?"

"With everything that I am and everything that I have."

"Then the decision is made for you. There can be no other option for you Elrohir. Do you not see it?" When he did not answer, she rose and walked toward him. Reaching up, she pulled his chin to face her. "If you choose to remain mortal, it will not prevent my death, nor Estel's. It will not change the sacrifice I made, but your sacrifice will be for naught. Your children will be mortal. You will die, your children will die, and Laurëanna will be left behind to watch everyone she loves die. Do you want to cause her that pain?"

Shaking his head, tears filled his eyes. "But will you forgive me, Arwen?"

"Whatever for?"

"For leaving you behind, for leaving Estel behind, for not being there for your children," Elrohir whispered, taking her into his arms. Holding her tightly, he rested his head on hers. He had always protected Arwen. Even as children when Elladan teased her or she got hurt trying to keep up with her older brothers, it was he that protected her. He had been furious when she fell in love with Estel because he did not want to lose his little sister. But he could not protect her from this.

"Yes brother. I want you to choose to remain an Elda. It is what your heart chose for you and I want you to always follow your heart." Arwen sobbed into his tunic. "It is time for you to stop protecting me." After a moment she said, "You need to go back to Imladris. You have kept Laurëanna waiting long enough."

"We will come see you soon," Elrohir said, grabbing her hand. "Let Estel know…"

"He will understand. You need to hurry Elrohir, before she loses hope," Arwen urged him as the two of them walked quickly toward Estel and his guards.

After a hasty farewell to his foster brother and one more hug from his sister, Elrohir left for Rivendell. He knew he had little time to make it back there before Elladan's wedding festivities would begin.

~*~

Laurëanna withdrew into the shadows as she saw more guests from Lothlorien heading down the path. She had forced herself to smile so much today that her face ached, but it was better than telling anyone the truth. Enough people knew and if one more person gave her a look of pity, she might go mad. Rushing down the steps, she burst into her house and shut the door quickly.

Glancing around, she noticed right away that someone was here. The lanterns had been lit, and she noticed Elrohir's pack on the floor beside the table. Taking a deep breath, she paused, trying to collect her thoughts. She wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms, but she also wanted to throttle him.

Before she decided which method of welcome she should proceed with, Elrohir walked out of their bedroom. The sight of him made her decision, and she walked over to the table, grabbed an iron pitcher, and threw it across the room, narrowly missing his head.

"Laurëanna!" he exclaimed rushing forward to grab her arms before she found another weapon.

"Let me go! You…you…orc," she seethed as she tried to push away from him. Unable to break free from his grip, she hit him on his chest until he crushed her in his embrace.

"Forgive me, my love. I am sorry," he said over her yelling. When he did not release her, her struggling grew half-hearted and she began sobbing.

"How could you leave me? How could you even think of choosing mortality over me? I refuse to have mortal children. I will not watch my children die," Laurëanna sobbed loudly.

Elrohir walked them over to the chair, and, sitting down, pulled her onto his lap, still holding her tightly.

Pulling her face up to look at him, he kissed her tears away. "Forgive me for hurting you and making you wait. I had to know for sure that it was the right decision, and now I realize that once I loved you, it was the only choice I could make. I choose to remain with you, to remain with the First Born. I wish to remain here as long as Arwen lives, but then I will sail to Aman with you. If, of course, this is what you wish."

Laurëanna sniffled and nodded. "I do not wish to leave Arwen either, and I know Elladan and Airemír will leave then as well." Rising from his lap, she walked away, and before turning back she said, "But Elladan must love Airemír more than you love me if the choice was so easy for him and not for you."

"No Laurëanna. I was just a fool. I did not want to leave my sister, nor my wife. It was Arwen who reminded me that for us, we could not have both and had to make a choice. I wish it were not so, and I foolishly resisted in hopes that if I did not choose, I would never have to say goodbye to either of you. I was being a coward." Rising, he pulled her back into his arms. "But I cannot live without you, Laurëanna. You are my future. Our family together is my future. Can you ever forgive me for being such a fool and a coward?"

Choked with emotion, Laurëanna was unable to speak and just nodded. Elrohir kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers as his fingers caressed her face. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"I need to bathe. I have been riding for three days straight, only taking breaks for my horse," he chuckled.

Wrinkling her nose, Laurëanna giggled. "I did not want to spoil the moment, but yes, let us get you bathed. Perhaps I can help?"

"Please do. Or you can join me," Elrohir whispered in her ear.

"I have a better idea. It has been a long time since we took a moonlit swim by the falls."

"That is something we need to rectify tonight, then."

Elrohir grasped her hand and the two left the house, walking down the lesser used paths to a secluded area where the waterfalls poured crystal clear, cool water into a lake below. The moon was still low enough in the sky that it appeared to melt into the water. They hastily undressed one another in between heated kisses before he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the water.

As he began kissing her, Laurëanna remembered his choice and pulled away. "Should you not speak to your father about your choice now that you have returned? He has been worried and I know he would feel…"

"It can wait until tomorrow. I am trying to make love to my wife," Elrohir said with a mischievous grin. "All I want to discuss is how beautiful she looks in the moonlight, with no distractions. And bringing my father into this discussion is not helping matters."

Suddenly Laurëanna felt confused. She felt like this had all happened before and could not remember when. As much as she searched her memories, she could not recall when Elrohir had spoken those words before but knew that at one time he had.

"What did you say?" she asked, pulling away from him so he would not sense her tension.

"When? What is it, my love?" Elrohir reached for her and she turned around.

"Please. Repeat what you just said," Laurëanna replied.

"I said I wanted to make love to my beautiful wife not discuss my father."

Shaking her head, Laurëanna tried to swallow the panic that was rising in her throat. When at last she was able to speak, she whispered, "Elrohir, I have forgotten something I must take care of now. I will be back in a little while."

Elrohir watched in surprise while she walked to the banks and began to dress. Following her, he asked again what was wrong but she merely shook her head. She turned and kissed him quickly, promising to return home shortly then ran up the path before he could stop her.

~*~

Laurëanna burst into Elrond's study without knocking. Once she was sure they were alone, she blurted out, "Lord Elrond, my memories are fading!"

Before he could answer, she continued as she paced back and forth in front of his desk, "We were swimming, by the falls, Elrohir and I. He has come back and…"

"Elrohir has returned?" Elrond asked calmly. "No one had told me. Has he made his…"

"Yes he has, but he will come to tell you himself. My memories are fading. We were swimming and he said something that I have heard him say before: the exact same words. I kept trying to remember when he had said them only to realize that there are now huge gaps in my memories – sometimes even whole years I cannot remember."

Stopping, she turning and examined his face and did not see the shock she expected him to feel. Laurëanna took a deep breath and held it for a moment. The reality sunk in slowly as the two of them stared at each other.

"You knew. You knew I would lose my memories?" she asked, wishing with all her might that he would deny it. "How could you not tell me?"

"Laurëanna…I…I know this seems confusing and horrible for you, but the wisdom of the Valar should not be questioned," Elrond replied quietly.

"The Valar? They sent me back. They made me promise to never tell those I loved who I was. I have done all that they have asked of me. Why am I now being punished this way?"

"I know it feels like punishment, but it is for your protection. How many times have you slipped about your past? What will happen when I sail and am not here to help you?" Elrond pointed out and rose to stand by her. Before he could reach her side, she stepped back.

"This is not protection. It is a violation of the worst kind. To take from me all that I value, my past memories, treasured memories of my family and friends then forcing upon me this altered past of my life in Mirkwood. Can you even understand how it feels to remember things that never happened? I now have childhood memories of my days in Thranduil's halls mixed in with my real childhood in Valinor," Laurëanna exclaimed as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I remember parents I never had and am losing memories of my real parents. How can that be for my protection?"

Elrond looked at her with pity but no words of wisdom came.

"When you said goodbye to Arwen, knowing it was forever, did you ever wish that you could give up all memories of her to protect yourself from the pain of losing her?" she asked him. Elrond still did not answer, looking away guiltily. She did not need his answer for she knew what it would be. Feeling the stabbing pain of betrayal, Laurëanna shook her head and walked out of his study.

She walked down the paths numb and afraid. If she lost her memories, would she still be who she was? Was she also losing herself? She felt lost and empty.

"Laurëanna, where have you been?" Elrohir asked running up to her. One look at her face and he grabbed her arm. "What has happened? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"Or become one." Laurëanna whispered. Elrohir's face grew more concerned as her tears continued to flow. "Please, just hold me and do not ask questions. Hold me and tell me that everything will be all right."

"I do not know what is wrong but it will be all right. I will take care of you," Elrohir promised. Taking her in his arms, he held her tightly as she wept into his tunic. After a few moments he led her to their home where he held her until she felt asleep.

~*~

Over the next few days, the final days before the Elladan and Airemír's wedding, Laurëanna resolved to let go of her anger to the Valar for taking her memories and Lord Elrond for his part in this secret. She spent as much time as she could with her parents, knowing that soon she would not remember them from her past and wanting their connection in the present to be strong.

Elrohir told his father and the rest of his family of his decision. However, both of the twins resolved not to sail until Arwen departed this world, and Laurëanna and Airemír agreed. Elrohir suspected his grandfather would remain even after Galadriel departed. Laurëanna wondered what her parents would do. Part of her wanted to return to Valinor sooner rather than later so she could return to her life with her family and friends. But she did want to see more of Middle-earth, and she did not want to deny Elrohir the wish to remain with his sister and her heirs while he could.

Elrond and she had not spoken since the night in his library until the morning of the wedding. Laurëanna was on her way to help Airemír's get ready and met him in the corridor.

"It appears it will be a beautiful day for a wedding," Elrond said with a smile.

"Yes it is. My wedding day was beautiful as well," Laurëanna replied. Fixing her eyes on him, she continued, "At least I am still able to remember that."

"Laurëanna, I do not wish you to be upset with me. I know you feel this is a punishment and I too asked the Valar if it was fair. All of your deeds to undo the past might yet be thrown off course if somehow you say something that affects the future based on your knowledge of the past. I feel the Valar thought this knowledge was too much for one person to have: two lifetimes, two paths. You must live your life now as though your previous life had not happened," Elrond said, placing a gentle hand on her elbow. "You were in danger of being torn between the two pasts."

"Forgive me for such disrespect the other night. I do not blame you for what is happening, I just felt scared and lost. This history, this life that I am being forced to remember, is not mine. I do not wish to remember parents that did not even exist to love me, nor do I wish to have fond childhood memories of events that never happened. Half the time I remember things that are real, but other times, I cannot be certain if it was real. I feel like I am being ripped apart – everything that made me who I was is being altered. Will the elleth I was linger beside me like a houseless spirit until I return to Valinor?" Laurëanna asked, feeling lost and confused.

"There is nothing I can say to make this any easier other than to remind you that you will have your memories back eventually. I believe that it will make your remaining time in Middle-earth easier, even if it is confusing now. When I sail to the Undying Lands, all of your memories will be of your life here. You will no longer have to worry about your past affecting your future here." Elrond grasped her hand. "Trust me; it will be for the best. Your spirit and all the things that make you who you are will not change. Just your memories."

Laurëanna nodded and turned away. She knew she could never make him understand how she felt, nor could she change anything. She had even considered writing down everything she could remember then realized how dangerous that could be if someone found it and how confusing if she read it at a later point. Once again she must just trust in the Valar,

~*~

Elladan and Airemír's wedding was beautiful, and the celebration following cheered Laurëanna greatly. Between the wine and food, she was relaxed and happy, dancing and celebrating late into the night. Elrohir held her hands as the two sat curled up on a chaise outside, watched the fireworks provided by Gandalf.

"I think tonight would be the perfect night," Elrohir muttered to her.

"Would be?" She rolled on her side to face him.

"Yes, it would be the perfect night for us to create a new life," his voice was lowered almost to a whisper, but she heard him clearly.

Surprised, she thought about what he said. "Are you certain?"

"Are you not? If not…"

"No! I did not mean I was not, I was merely concerned that…" Laurëanna paused. "Is this the wine influencing your decision?"

Elrohir chuckled then kissed her. "I have not had as much wine as you think apparently. No, feeling the love of family and friends all around us, memories of the night we bound ourselves to one another, even the stars are perfect tonight. My heart no longer feels restless. I am happier than I thought I could be."

Laurëanna could not help but grin at him even as tears filled her eyes. After all of her emotional turmoil of losing her memories, thinking of the two of them having a child brought so much hope to her that she desperately needed. The day had already been so joyful; it made perfect sense to create a child on a day filled with love of family. "I love you more than ever before." Leaning forward she kissed him tenderly, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you so much. I know that your child, our child, will be such a blessing to both of us."

"Should we go home now or wait until the festivities ends?"

"Your brother and Airemír snuck off hours ago, as did Glorfindel and Indil. I am certain that no one will miss us," Laurëanna giggled as she jumped up.

The whole way back to their cottage, they rushed in between short stops to kiss passionately before rushing down the path again. Laurëanna worried at one point that Elrohir was not going to wait as he tried to lead her into the trees. Laughing, she pulled his arm and they ran the rest of the way to the cottage.


	26. 25: New Beginnings

_A/N: Thanks to everyone in the LC and the Garden for their help on this chapter. And thanks muchly to Gwynnyd for the beta!_

~*~

The days following were still so busy with Elladan and Airemír's ongoing wedding festivities that Elrohir and Laurëanna chose not to tell everyone of their impending child. Secretly, they were ecstatic but did not want to take the focus off the newly married couple. On the final night before the guests from Lothlorien left, Elrohir stood and raised a glass of wine to those at the feast. A hush fell over the room as he pulled Laurëanna to stand up beside him.

"Laurëanna and I want to wish Elladan and Airemír the greatest happiness. We hope that they will also be pleased to know that they will soon be an aunt and uncle."

A cheer from the guests filled the room and Elrohir kissed Laurëanna tenderly. Soon they were being embraced by various family members and friends.

"You are actually willing to have his child? You are a glutton for punishment if his son is anything like he was as an elfling." Glorfindel laughed.

"I know. I have heard about his exploits. It is a good thing I was such a well behaved child," Laurëanna said with a wink. "And we do not know if it will be a son yet…it could be a daughter."

Galadriel put her hand on Laurëanna's belly then shook her head. "No dear, I am afraid Glorfindel is right. I only wish we could be here to greet this little one."

"Grandmother, you could stay. I am certain Cirdan would be willing to delay the ship…"

"No, Elrohir. It is time. Besides, we will see yours and Elladan's children when you follow us to The Undying Lands," Elrond said, embracing his son. "I too wish I could be here but we have planned this for many moons as you know."

"I merely thought…or hoped, that you would stay if you knew," Elrohir said quietly. "But I promise you will see all of our beautiful children some day."

Elrond nodded and turned away. Elrohir could not help but notice how upset his father looked and wished they had waited until he had taken the ship to Valinor. If his father had not known of the baby before they departed, Elrond would not feel he was missing out of such an important event.

~*~

"Elrond, you know there is nothing we can do," Galadriel said as she walked into his library later that night. "Elrohir and Laurëanna's path cannot be changed by our visions or Laurëanna's vision in the mirror. We cannot pick and choose what we change."

"I know. I have to keep silent." Elrond's face was a mask of devastation. "And silently watch my son filled with pride and joy for a child they will lose eventually."

"You do not know that things will not change. Besides, would you rather deny them the years of joy and happiness they will spend with their son? If they knew now that what Laurëanna saw in the mirror represented the death of their first child, they would not go on to have the other children. We will have denied them all children and take away an important part of them and their future. Elrohir and Laurëanna are strong enough to bear this loss, no matter how hard it will be. And they will cherish their other children and every moment spent with them, knowing how easily life can change."

"I know how it feels to lose a child, Galadriel. I want to prevent my son from feeling this pain. And now I must leave them knowing I will not even be here to ease their heartache. I would not wish that pain on anyone, especially one I love so dearly."

Galadriel walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I too have experienced losing a child in some ways. While I will see her eventually, seeing her suffering and torment then watching her sail to the Valinor was like losing a child. And I too lost Arwen. My old friend, we will suffer this pain together but we cannot show the others."

Elrond nodded but did not speak. His mind was full of memories of saying goodbye to first Celebrian, then Arwen. And even though Estel was not his child by birth, he was his child in heart and his farewell was heartbreaking as well. So many goodbyes in his life. He was ready to sail to the Undying Lands where he did not have to say farewell anymore. He needed Celebrian to ease this pain, only she could help him through it. Until they were together, he would hide his pain away so no one saw his suffering.

~*~

After the guests from Lothlorien departed, after leaving best wishes with the twins and their wives and saying farewell to their beloved leader, all of Imladris prepared for the departure of the Ringbearers, including the hobbit Bilbo.

Elrond discovered that Laurëanna's memories of her life in Aman had begun to rapidly fade away, as the Valar had explained they would. He was cautious to find out daily what she remembered without upsetting her. Her memories of growing up in Mirkwood had taken over her real childhood memories. In so many ways, he was saddened by this. She had already forgotten her relationship with Celebrian and the memories of Glorfindel and Indil were scarce and incomplete. Strangely enough she did not seem troubled by this. In fact her demeanor seemed to have taken on a new calm about the whole affair. He imagined that the Valar had had a hand in this ease of transition as well.

Though all of his children were happily married - Laurëanna with child, Estel very successful in his reign as King - there was emptiness in Elrond that prevented him from feeling truly happy. He knew too much about the future. Laurëanna and Elrohir's first son would die. Airemír would die. And his beloved daughter would fade away after Estel's death. So much death, too much death for his heart to bear it all. He yearned for the Undying Lands more than ever. He only hoped it would provide him with the comfort he needed.

Glorfindel and Indil had decided that they would wed in the Havens before the ship departed. They wished it to be a simple affair on the sands by the sea. After the Ringbearers' ship departed, they would remain in the Havens for a time before returning to Imladris.

"I do not think I will stay in Middle-earth long after you depart, my friend," Glorfindel said, as he stared into the distance. He was sitting in the library with Elrond and Galadriel. What had started as a conversation about Glorfindel's wedding in Mithlond had turned into one about sailing West. "I too long to see Valinor again, to walk the streets of Tirion, to see the pure white sands of Alqualondë once more. If I thought Indil was ready I would go with you now. But she is still tied to these lands."

Elrond smiled faintly. "My heart rejoices that you have found happiness at last Glorfindel, for it has been too long coming. Indil is good for you. She inspires such joy and contentment in you. I think, she will feel the call of the sea soon as she has mentioned not wanting to have children in Middle-earth."

"Yes, on that we agree wholly. I do not want to bring children into this world. I wish my children to be untainted with the misery that was once in these lands nor do I wish them to live where I once died."

Elrond said nothing. He knew that Glorfindel would never be completely happy in Middle-earth. He too had so many bad memories that this land would always bring to mind. But unlike Elrond, he had tragic memories in Aman as well. Although Glorfindel never talked of the Kinslaying in Alqualondë, he knew that the visions of the aftermath of that battle - no, the _slaughter _of elves - haunted his dreams much like the nightmares of the Fall of Gondolin did.

"But you must live the life you have been gifted to the fullest, Glorfindel. Indil is your future now and it is time we wash our hands of the battles of the past," Galadriel said from her perch on the window seat. Looking outside she smiled. "I will miss Middle-earth. The trees still sing to me but the song is now of rebirth. I wish I could travel to all the lands once they have been given new life again. But I miss Valinor as well. It will be strange to return, though. I still remember the light of the Two Trees and it saddens me that they will not be there when we return."

"I wish I could have seen them," Elrond replied wistfully. "I look forward to my own rejuvenation in the Undying Lands. I feel so weary and old now. I miss my beloved Celebrian. I need healing that Middle-earth cannot provide."

"I think we all do," Galadriel whispered, as if to herself.

Standing up suddenly, Glorfindel exclaimed, "This is a wondrous day, not one to be filled with these sorrowful musings! Let us rejoice in our future, not hark back to the tragedies in our pasts."

"You are absolutely correct Glorfindel. I am going home and Elrond will be with Celebrian again at last. We have too much to rejoice over to be sitting here haunted by ghosts and foul visions." Galadriel's musical laugh filled the room. "On the ship, I will teach you all the drinking songs I learned from my brothers, Elrond. But only if you promise to still think of me as a lady."

~*~

Thunder rumbled outside as lightening cracked nearby. Every time the storm shot through the darkened skies, Glorfindel pushed the draperies aside and looked out the window then toward the ceiling. It was the only thing that interrupted his ceaseless pacing.

"Glorfindel, please for the love of the Valar, calm down." Elrond gripped his glass tightly.

"I am completely calm," Glorfindel said in a voice that was an octave higher than usual. "I am a warrior. I have faced death more times than I can count. I have put myself in a Balrog's path. I have died! Do you think I would get nervous at a simple wedding ceremony?"

"Glorfindel, you look…terrified." Elladan smirked. "This is Indil you are binding yourself to. Not a troll-wife."

"I. Am. Not. Terrified." Glorfindel's back stiffened in response and he pulled himself to his full height, highly offended.

Elrohir bit his lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. "Why do you not sit down and drink some more Miruvor?"

"Is it ever going to stop storming? It is like Ilúvatar himself is trying to prevent this wedding ," Glorfindel said sullenly as he dropped down into a chair. Taking the glass from Elrohir, he drank the clear liquid in one swallow and held up the glass for more. It was his fourth…or sixth…glass and although it seemed to barely relax him, it was beginning to make his head swim a bit.

"Cirdan says that as soon as the rain ends we will begin but until then, you might as well be…" Elladan began but when Glorfindel glared at him his voice dropped off.

They all jumped when Laurëanna came into the room suddenly. Carrying flowers and ribbons leftover from decorating both Indil's and her own hair, she wore her finest dress and looked radiant and completely calm. "Indil said this delay is ridiculous and…"

"She has changed her mind. I knew it." Glorfindel threw his hands up in the air and Elrohir almost choked on his drink.

"No. Why would she change her mind?" Laurëanna looked at Glorfindel like he had lost his mind. "She said that rather than wait until the storm stops, you two should just be wedded in the Great Hall."

"But she had her heart set on marrying on the beach? I do not want to disappoint her," Glorfindel replied. For months they had planned a wedding on the sand right beside the water. Everything from their clothes to the flowers were planned to fit Indil's childhood dreams of marrying on the beach that she loved so much.

"She has her heart set on marrying _you_. She does not care where the ceremony takes place; she just wants to be your wife once and for all." Laurëanna smiled then hugged Glorfindel tightly. Although Glorfindel was not one for displays of affection, his fondness for Laurëanna allowed for it, even as tense as he was at that moment.

Glorfindel nodded slowly. Indil was right, they had waited long enough and it did not matter where they were married as long as they were. A smile tugged at his lips with the realization that his beloved was as anxious as he was to have the ceremony begin. Suddenly all of the tension that had built up in his body relaxed.

"Let us go then. Before she comes to her senses," Glorfindel grinned at the other men in the room and then followed Laurëanna to the Great Hall.

~*~

Indil had butterflies in her stomach as she entered the Great Hall with Airemír, Galadriel, and Cirdan. Her eyes searched through the guests for her beloved and when she saw him she felt her heart beat faster for a moment. When he took her hand and smiled at her, she felt unexplainably calm.

"You are a vision," Glorfindel whispered to her as he lightly touched her cheek with his fingers. Even though the other women had decorated her from hair to toes, including garbing her in the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, she knew it was the happiness that shone from within that he was seeing. He barely looked at her gown; his gaze never left her own.

"So are you," she whispered back with a smile.

"I wish to welcome all of our guests to this most special occasion," Elrond spoke from the dais at the center of the room. Glorfindel had asked him to officiate at the ceremony with Cirdan. "For so long the Eldar have been battling the evil of this land and did not have time to fall in love. But at this time when peace is newly born, Glorfindel met Indil and the two of them found happiness, love, and hope that the rebirth of these lands meant the end of something as well: the end of the search for the missing piece within their hearts." Lord Elrond's words brought tears to Indil's eyes and when they spilled over, Glorfindel gently kissed them away oblivious to anyone but her.

Cirdan stood beside Elrond on the dais and said, "I have known Indil since she was a babe in her mother's arms. I remember thinking many times that one day she would steal the heart of someone. I was touched deeply when it was Glorfindel, one of my dearest friends, for I know that he would do anything for her happiness, even slay a dragon. There will never be a time where she will not know how much she is loved or he will not know the depth of her devotion to him. Their love has been ages in coming and will endure the ages to come with the same strength and passion as the two of them have shown in all their long lives to this point." Lord Cirdan spoke with a smile on his handsome face.

Laurëanna stepped forward and taking two chains, one of gold and one of mithril, bound Glorfindel's hands to Indil's.

"These chains represent the beauty and strength of your love." Elrond put his hands over theirs. "Eru Ilúvatar has gifted you with each other. May Manwe bless and keep this union strong."

As Elrond stepped back, Cirdan placed his hands on theirs. "Eru Ilúvatar will watch over you and protect you. May Varda bless you with an abundance of good fortune."

Laurëanna stepped forward and unwound the chains. Handing the gold one to Cirdan and the mithril one to Elrond, she sat beside Elrohir. Cirdan gifted the gold chain to Glorfindel, and Elrond put the mithril chain on Indil, then the two stepped back.

Taking the silver ring off Indil's finger, Glorfindel replaced it with a gold one. "I take this silver ring of our betrothal and replace it with a gold one to represent our unbreakable vow. I love you with my whole heart, Indil, and I feel blessed by your love. Before Ilúvatar, I bind myself to you."

Wiping away a tear, Indil repeated Glorfindel's action with the rings. "From the moment I saw you, I have loved you and feel honored to be loved by you. Before Ilúvatar, I bind myself to you."

Glorfindel pulled her into his arms and kissed her, ignoring their guests' cheers. When he lifted her into his arms as he kissed her, Indil could barely believe she had found him and won his love. She had never been happier than now. They were at last married and he would be with her forever.

~*~

The storm had died down during the feast. The clean, fresh smell of the sea mixed with the fragrant scent of the damp flowers that surrounded the patio outside the great hall. After most of the guests had left, Glorfindel led Indil outside. The sun touched the horizon, its brilliant golden rays liquid and flowing into the bay as it sank, melting, firing the dark water as it merged into the night.

Sitting down on a step, Glorfindel removed his boots then reached back and pulled her to sit beside him. He took off one of her slippers, caressing her ankle. Indil bit her lip, watching as he removed the other and began massaging her toes, foot, then calf muscle. He rose and, bending down, lifted her and swept her into his arms. Indil rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat in time with her own.

"I want to dance with my wife by the shores she loves so much," His warm whisper teased her lip and tingled hot down her spine.

Glorfindel put her down close enough to the water that the waves reached her feet swirling between her toes but did not wet her dress. Grabbing his hand, Indil pulled him closer to the water with a mischievous smile.

"I am Telerin. Sea water flows in my veins and I will delight in getting my finest dress a bit wet to dance in the water with my handsome husband." She wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her thigh up alongside his.

As they held each other tightly they swayed to the faint echo of the music from the Great Hall as it rose above the crashing waves.

"Today was the happiest day of my life, my beloved." Glorfindel's hot breath caressed her ear causing goose bumps to rise on her neck.

"I would not change anything, even the storm. It was Ulmo's way of letting us know he approved." Indil smiled up at him. "I cannot stop smiling. I feel like everything is so perfect right now and I do not want it to end."

"It will not end. I will make it my mission to make you this happy every day."

With a nervous giggle, Indil asked, "And the nights?"

"Oh the nights will be magical. Our dreams will not even compare to our life every day and night." Glorfindel stopped dancing and placed his hands on the sides of her face. His voice was husky as he said, "Speaking of the nights…"

Indil put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Ignoring the fact that someone might come upon them at any moment, Glorfindel buried his hands in her hair as his tongue sought entry into her mouth, kissing her ardently until her lips were swollen and they were both out of breath. Indil felt overwhelmed with the need to have more. Months of temptation that ended in desire so strong, her body ached to be made love to at last.

"I think its time we retire to our room. I need you, Indil," Glorfindel whispered in between kisses. Her mind was swimming and her body was tingling.

"Yes. Please," she moaned.

Still kissing her, he picked her up again and rushed to the patio. Caring very little about their shoes, they did not stop to pick them up. Glorfindel put Indil back on her feet and they raced up to their bedroom arm in arm, ignoring the stares from Cirdan's staff and the giggles from the few guests who saw them.

Once in their room, Glorfindel locked the door. Indil suddenly grew nervous. As much as she wanted him to make love to her, she was anxious. She took down the pins and ribbons that held her hair up and let it cascade down her back, flowers fluttering to the floor. After removing his tunic, his steamy gaze never left hers. She felt her pulse race as she saw his broad chest, an expanse of taut muscles. Tentatively, she reached out and touched warm, perfect skin.

"Glorfindel," she whispered, her voice full of want. Stepping back, she carefully untied her sash and pulled the dress slowly over her shoulders and down her arms, a pool of lace and silk at her feet.

"Meleth i guilen…" he whispered in reply as his gaze took in her naked body, luminous in the flickering candle light. He approached her as if afraid she would spook if he moved too fast. Gently he caressed her shoulder with his lips as his hands trailed down her arms. He grasped her hands and pulled one to his mouth, suckling on her finger tips.

Breathing deeply, Indil pulled her hands from him, then reached out, shaking slightly, and unfastened his leggings. His gaze returned to hers as she pulled them over his hips and he let them slide to the floor, stepping out of them deftly.

Glorfindel moved to sit on the side of the bed, and holding her in front of him, he explored her skin with his mouth. Indil gasped when his hands caressed her behind urgently, pulling her forward so she lay on the bed as he lay beside her. He smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon and his lips tasted of sweet plum wine. His lips left her own and assaulted all her senses when he covered her with hot kisses, his thick golden hair whispering against her flesh. Indil could not stop touching him, his heated flesh, his firm body, every part of her husband embodied perfection to her. Glorfindel moved her so she was straddling him. She felt the length of his arousal pulsing against her thigh and nervously looked at him. "I do not want to hurt you, melethen," Glorfindel said, his voice thick with desire. "I want you to stop when it is too painful." Pulling her over him, he groaned as she enveloped him in her heat.

Slowly, stopping frequently, she settled onto him, gasping when he took her maidenhead. When, at last he was fully in her, she cried out, Glorfindel moaned and placing his hands on her hips, helped her set a slow but steady rhythm. She rode him until she felt a surge of sensation inside her and once again she cried out.

"Let me, melethen," he said and moved them so he was on top of her.

Moving slowly, he kissed her teasingly. Indil's nails dug into his arms as she felt like the burning increased and suddenly she felt like she would die if he did not sooth this ache inside her.

"Glorfindel please," she begged. She did not know what she was asking for but she knew an explosion was continuing to build inside her. For a moment she feared she might die but one look into his eyes reassured her. Suddenly her climax crashed down upon her and she moaned deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as pleasure rushed to every inch of her body. So fulfilled she was that she barely heard his moan before he collapsed on her, spilling himself deep within her.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Glorfindel asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"I do not remember any pain. All I remember is pleasure that I have never felt before," Indil giggled then kissed him tenderly. "It was the most wondrous feeling in the world."

Rolling off her so he would not crush her beneath him, Glorfindel sighed contentedly. "Yes it was…perfect…"

Trailing her finger down his muscled stomach, Indil rained light kisses along his chest. She wanted to memorize every inch of his body and smiled when he moaned or gasped as she explored him

~*~ The morning after the wedding Elrond asked Elladan and Elrohir to his chambers. The Ringbearers were departing the following day and, due to the wedding preparations, they had not had much private time together. Elrohir had a heavy heart knowing this would be when Elrond would let down his guard and show his true feelings, including his despair about Arwen.

The three sat silently for awhile, the calls of seagulls outside the only sound heard in the room. After the storm yesterday, the clouds disappeared and the sun was shining brightly on Mithlond.

"Adar, have you finished packing?" Elrohir asked to break the tension in the room. "Laurëanna was concerned that your books be packed well to protect against the sea air and any moisture."

Elrond smiled gently. "She is most thoughtful. She should not worry so. Cirdan's people have taken care of these matters. I trust they know best about packing for the long sea voyage."

"Yes, they seem very capable, hard working people," Elladan mused distractedly. "Airemír was just saying yesterday that they handled the change in the wedding preparations due to the storm very efficiently."

"I am very fond of Airemír and Laurëanna. You have both chosen well. I know they will make both of you very happy," Elrond replied. "It does my heart good to see such happiness for my sons…all my children."

"Yes Adar. You may tell naneth that we are well and happy…all of us," Elrohir reassured his father. Knowing it was a difficult subject, he gently added, "Naneth will understand ada. She would want Arwen to follow her heart. Like Luthien, Arwen was destined to follow this path. If you had convinced her to sail to the Undying Lands, she would have faded from grief sooner, rather than after years of joy with her husband and their children."

"You are right Elrohir," Elrond said simply with a nod that indicated he did not want to discuss it further. "In Imladris there are two chests in my chambers, one for each of you. They contain the items I wish to leave you and my future grandchildren. I have also left one for Arwen when you visit her. I do not think she will return to Imladris very often." Coming to stand in front of them he added, "I will miss both of you greatly. I wish I could be there with my grandchildren as well. But the sea calls me and I miss your mother…"

"Ada, we will see you again. This is not farewell forever for us. You will see your grandchild, Airemír, and Laurëanna again. This is just a separation like the many times we would ride with the Dunedain for years before returning to Imladris," Elrohir pointed out.

"I know but…this is longer and it is different. I will no longer know you are both well like I did in Middle-earth. Since I do not know your mother's thoughts, I can only assume I will not know yours when I depart." Knowing they would soon lose a wife and child, Elrond felt guilty for not preparing them for it. But he knew he would not…could not prepare them for these events which would shape their lives. He had even distanced himself from the thought of Laurëanna's pregnancy, knowing that the child would die before he reached the age of majority.

"Ada, you will have to trust in the knowledge that we will be fine. We will see you in the Undying Lands when it is time," Elrohir replied. "And we will take care of the people who remained in Imladris until it is their time to depart as well. Trust us to watch over each other and our people."

"I trust you both to rise to meet any obstacle…no matter how devastating it might be."


	27. 26: The Paradox

_A/N Thanks so much to Viv and everyone in the Garden and LC who helped with a big chunk of this chapter. Thanks alot to Gwynnyd for a very tough beta that made it much better =0)_

_

* * *

_

~*~

_The Fourth Age began peacefully and brought much joy. Elrohir and Laurëanna had their first son, Elamdir, in the summer the first year, followed by twins, a son and a daughter named Elion and Eliel, ten years later. By year twenty-six, Glorfindel and Indil were expecting their first child, a son, in the coming winter. Airemír and Elladan enjoyed being aunt and uncle to the growing brood but delayed having children of their own for the time being._

_Laureanna, as decreed by the Valar, had forgotten her memories of her past life in Aman when Elrond sailed with the Ringbearers. She only remembered a life growing up in Thranduil's realm. As the summer wound down, she returned from a trip visiting Arwen and Estel in Gondor with her family and Glorfindel and Indil, and the paradox the Valar long worried about occurred, but not with her. _

"This was a wonderful idea." Indil stretched her arms over her head lazily. They had spent the day with Elrohir, Elladan their wives, and the children with a picnic lunch in the mountains.

"Yes it was. The return trip from Gondor was long and tiring. Spending a day relaxing together before we leave for Mithlond is needed," Glorfindel said as he picked up his goblet of wine, placing his hand on his pregnant wife's swollen belly. "Do you feel well?"

"I feel like your child is never at rest," Indil moaned. Glorfindel's hand moved as the baby kicked from inside. "Much like his father."

"My child is…" His voice trailed off. He felt a strange feeling wash over him. At first it was just a flash of memory that came out of nowhere. Then, one vision after another, memories inundated his mind: memories of a life he did not recall living until now.

He did not know how it was possible, but he knew Laurëanna was his daughter.

She was part of him. He had memories of her as a baby, clinging to his hand with her perfect, tiny fingers and watching him with her wide blue eyes so like his own. How could he not have noticed before now that their eyes were the same? Memories of her as a toddler playing in the sands of Alqualondë brought tears to his eyes. He had called her Wilwarin, and she fluttered down the beach chasing her namesakes, changing and growing as he watched into a gracious and laughing woman. Then came the memories of dancing with her at her wedding. The backgrounds blurred and shifted, but she glowed with love and the husband in her arms was always Elrohir. Glorfindel reeled and even the cold splash of wine over his hands as the cup slid from his grasp did not reconcile the realities. In both lives, she bound herself to Elrohir. Did Elrohir know of this other past? Did Laurëanna remember? Why had he not known and why did he remember now?

Glorfindel had always felt a strong bond to her but now he knew why. He did not understand how…but his heart and soul knew she was part of him.

Through his tears, he looked at his wife and saw the same recognition in Indil's eyes. Taking her hand he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly as she wept on his shoulder.

"How? How is it possible?" Indil whispered an arm placed protectively over her belly, "How could we forget a child of ours?"

A flash of saying goodbye to Laurëanna… and Glorfindel knew, this was not their past; this was Laurëanna's past. Indil and he had not yet lived this life. It made no sense that a child of theirs yet unborn could be grown with children of her own, but he knew it to be true.

"I do not know. I do not understand, but she is our daughter," Glorfindel whispered in response, his voice tight as he tried to rein in his emotions. He saw Laurëanna walking towards them.

How could he have been so blind? She had his golden hair, his eyes, her mother's smile; how could he not have seen what was right before him? His heart had known what his mind could not remember. He saw concern written on her face and dashed his tears before he saw that she barely noticed them while her eyes scanned the surrounding hills.

"Glorfindel, have you seen Elamdir? He seems to have wandered off and I cannot find him. He is not with the twins," Laurëanna asked, looking worried.

Neither of them could choke out a reply as thy realized that this woman was not simply a dear friend, but their own daughter. He knew the moment she focused on them rather than the landscape that hid her son. "Are you weeping, Indil? Has something else happened?"

"No, nothing is wrong. We are… happy." Glorfindel said, his voice thick with emotion, and quickly cleared his throat. "We will help you look. He is probably with his Adar and Elladan."

"No, I looked there first. Elion and Eliel are with Elladan, Airemír, and Elrohir, but they said Elamdir had come this way looking for me."

The three of them ranged out around the area calling out Elamdir's name. The meadow was not that extensive. It seemed like ages that they looked, and with each passing moment, Laurëanna grew visibly more frantic, running back over areas they had already checked.

When it became clear Elamdir had not hidden in the grass, Indil grabbed Laurëanna's arm and brought her to halt. "Could he have gone into the woods?" Indil asked.

"I will check." Glorfindel loped off across the clearing and disappeared under the branches.

Indil hugged Laurëanna. "He cannot have gone too far."

Laurëanna held her hand over her mouth and drew in a shaky breath. "He would not be in the woods. We told him not to go there without one of us and he promised. He's far more of a water baby and was very disappointed when we told him there was no stream here."

Nodding, Indil said, "It does make it inconvenient. You cannot even see the river from up here, it is so far down the…"

The blood drained out of Laurëanna's cheeks. Her voice came out as barely a whisper. "... down the cliff. Oh, no. No. He would not have." Shrieking for Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan, she set off at run.

Running out of the woods, Glorfindel followed her towards the cliffs. They stopped at the edge and paused to listen.

A faint cry broke the quiet.

As he rushed toward the sound, Glorfindel realized with sinking horror that the cry came from below. The three of them ran to the edge and peered over. Elamdir stood on a small lower ledge. His frantic hands scrabbled at the cliff, but could not find purchase more than a foot or two over his head. Every time he slid back, pieces of the tiny ledge crumbled down into the gorge.

"Elamdir!" Laurëanna cried and reached her hand down to him.

"Naneth!" Elamdir wailed and redoubled his efforts to climb up.

"Stop! Stop, Elandir. I am coming." Laurëanna stood and turned to climb down.

Glorfindel grabbed her around her waist to stop her. "No! I will get him. Indil, run! Go get Elladan and Elrohir." Glorfindel realized Elamdir was in danger of falling at any moment. Rocks and huge chucks of earth slid from beneath him as Glorfindel quickly but gingerly climbed down. He could not get down far enough.

"Elamdir, do not move," Laurëanna warned. "Glorfindel, lift him to me," she called the moment Glorfindel was in reach of Elamdir.

The ledge barely held. Glorfindel moved sideways, trying to find a path to climb lower. Elamdir clutched at the rocks and pressed his cheek into the cliffside. Glorfindel's heart pounded as he realized that this was his grandson. The boy's eyes were wide-eyed and terror-filled as he struggled to hold still and to hold on to small rocks above him.

Looking up, Glorfindel saw Laurëanna's hands reach towards her child, but the boy was still way too far away.

"Glorfindel, you are not on steady ground either." Elrohir stated tersely, suddenly on the ledge, and began to climb towards his son. Glorfindel saw the rock Elrohir's foot was groping for was barely held into the cliff side.

"No, stay there or we will all fall," Glorfindel exclaimed as he reached for Elamdir. There was no leverage on the tiny, crumbling edge. Glorfindel twisted and saw a projection just to the side. He stepped down to the lower foothold. When it gave way, everyone cried out, but Glorfindel managed to find his footing again and held onto a thick tree root that now protruded where the cliff had crumbled away to steady himself. He reached and grabbed Elamdir's arm and pulled him up. Elamdir scrambled up onto his shoulders, and he pushed up a hand under his feet, helping him climb high enough for Elrohir to take him.

With relief, he watched Elamdir cling to his father's neck and Elrohir struggle to get the boy to release his grasp before handing him up to Elladan. He then saw Elrohir turn back to reach for him even as he felt the rocks and ground beneath him collapse. Glorfindel swung in the air, feet reaching for purchase under the bulge where the roots still held the soil together. The rock above him slipped sideways, booming down into the chasm below and Glorfindel heard the root crack. There was nothing under his fingers save a few shreds of bark.

"No!" Elrohir called out desperately from above, and Glorfindel watched sickening horror fill the younger man's face.

"I love you…" Glorfindel said, looking at Laurëanna and Indil and with calm detachment allowed himself to fall. He recognized this feeling…he had fallen before. _'Death should not be like this; this endless and painfully drawn out, tortured by the thought of what would happen when I reach the end.'_

_'My child, it will not hurt this time.' _ Glorfindel heard The One promise as the song enveloped him in warmth and blackness, and he closed his eyes one final time.

~*~

Manwe felt her presence before she entered the room. Her pain radiated throughout the hallways.

"Is it true then?" Varda asked.

"Yes, Glorfindel will soon reach the Halls of Mandos."

"You cannot allow this. Send him back to his family…please…after all he has suffered, all his family has suffered…what Laurëanna sacrificed…how can we take him from them?" Varda's tears glistened on her beautiful face like starlight.

"He knew who she was before he made the choice to save her son, his grandchild. Because of the paradox, at the moment of Laurëanna's original birth, Glorfindel knew…"

"Which makes this that much more unfair!"

Manwe sighed. "I can do nothing. You know this."

Varda said nothing more but her sorrow darkened the skies overhead and rain fell on Valinor.

~*~

Shock and horror washed over Elrohir. Movement was impossible. It took Elladan yelling at him to shake him back to reality enough to climb back to the top. Watching Indil scream and cry hysterically as Laurëanna held her and Elamdir tightly, Elrohir felt numbness fill him. He could not think about losing Glorfindel now. He needed to be strong for his friends and family. Airemír held his twins as they wept and Elladan looked helplessly on.

"Elladan, get them to the horses. I will take the cart down to the valley and retrieve …his…his body. I will be there as soon as I can," Elrohir said woodenly.

The horses seemed to sense his distance and followed the path without much guidance. At the bottom of the cliff, Elrohir stopped the cart and waited. It took every ounce of his strength to leave the cart. Carefully he picked through the brush and rocks at the base of the cliff until he found Glorfindel. Unshed tears burned his eyes as he checked for any sign of life, though he had little hope.

Elrohir had seen death all his life but nothing had prepared him for feeling this. Glorfindel was such a force of nature, the thought of him not being there was unfathomable. He had taught Elrohir many things about life and been there for him during most of his greatest triumphs and tragedies.

Tears fell on his cheeks as he gathered Glorfindel's broken body in his arms and carried him to the cart. Laying him down on a blanket, he took a cloth and wiped away the blood that had trickled out of his mouth. He did not look dead. His body may have been broken but his face was peaceful, as if only sleeping. Once again, Elrohir checked for some indication he was still breathing. His hand on Glorfindel's chest he allowed sorrow to take hold, pushing out the numbness and filling him with pain. He lost his composure and wept like a child for his friend, his mentor, his brother.

By the time they had reached Imladris, Indil had grown quiet, despite the children still sobbing. Laurëanna held her hand tightly as they rode in the cart beside Elrohir. Indil's hands rested on her swollen belly and she whispered, "He did this for his child. He wanted to protect Elamdir but he also did it for you."

Laurëanna watched her curiously. Indil realized that Laurëanna did not remember that they were her parents. Her heart twisted in pain. Glorfindel died protecting their grandchild and no one but she knew the truth. Gently she reached out and caressed Laurëanna's face, amazed at how like her father she was.

"Yes, he saved Elamdir. Indil…is that what you mean?" Laurëanna brushed the hair out of Indil's face.

"No. I mean he did it for you and Elrohir as much as for Elamdir. He did not want you to lose a child. The vision you told me about, the one in Galadriel's mirror…you lost a child. But now, it did not happen. He sacrificed himself for Elamdir." Indil felt weak as the reality of it all set in.

"Indil, I am so sorry…Elamdir should not have been down there, it is our fault for letting him out of our sight. If it were not for our carelessness, Glorfindel would be alive," Laurëanna voice choked back a sob.

"Do not blame yourself. I do not blame you…or Elamdir. He is a child and it was an accident. Glorfindel would not change a thing if he were…alive," Indil sobbed, tears beginning to flow rapidly down her face.

When they reached the stables, Elrohir helped Indil down from the cart. Slowly Elamdir walked over and hugged Indil tightly. "This is all my fault."

Grasping the boy's arms, Indil shook her head. "No, Elamdir. It was an accident. No one blames you. If Glorfindel were here now he would tell you himself – you are not to blame."

"But I should not have been climbing on the cliff. Adar told me to stay away from it but I was just curious and…" Elamdir's tears stopped him from finishing as he ran to his mother and buried his face in her shoulder.

Elrohir stood beside Elamdir and, stroking his back, said, "We all make mistakes. No one blames you, Elamdir. You never meant to have anyone get hurt. Glorfindel made the choice to go after you because he would not want a child hurt. It is just how he is…was…he was a hero, always protecting us. He helped Elladan and I out of many dangerous places when we were even younger than you. He would not want you to blame yourself."

Indil tried to settle the baby in her stomach who seemed to sense her despair and grew even more active.

"I will take the children to our house so you and Elrohir can make arrangements," Airemír said to Elladan and he nodded.

"Indil, why do you not come to our house? I can make you some tea and you can rest," Laurëanna suggested.

"I need to be alone with him for a few moments," Indil whispered. "I need to say farewell."

Laurëanna looked at Elrohir and Elladan for a moment before saying, "Perhaps it would be best if you waited until Elrohir and Elladan have time to prepare him to be seen."

"He is my husband. I am strong enough to see him in any condition. Please. I just need some time alone with him."

"We will find Erestor then return. I will tell the stable masters to take care of the horses," Elladan said and gently hugged Indil. "If you need anything…"

"I know. Thank you. Laurëanna, I will come find you when I am done," Indil replied but did not look at her.

When everyone left, Indil took the blanket and carefully uncovered Glorfindel's face. Tears burned her eyes as she looked down on her husband's peaceful face. Despite the fall, he still appeared uninjured, merely resting.

"Oh Glorfindel, what will I do without you here by me?" Indil sobbed. "You are my strength, my solace, my everything. How will I raise our son to be as noble and brave without you here to guide him? I understand why this had to happen to save our grandson but what of our son? And how can I explain to our daughter who she is?"

A cool breeze blew and caused her to shiver. "I cannot imagine a night without you to fight off the cold."

Kissing him gently, Indil was surprised at how cold his lips were. Her chest was tight as her tears fell on Glorfindel's face, leaving wet trails on his dirty skin. She rested her hand on her stomach and whispered, "Say goodbye to your Ada, Laurëalco" Pain wracked her fëa and she found herself unable to leave him.

After a few moments she heard someone shuffling nearby and she glanced up to see Erestor. His eyes were red. Seeing the sadness in them, Indil felt her knees collapse. Erestor rushed forward, catching her as she sobbed loudly in his arms.

"Let me take you to Laurëanna. The twins will take care of Glorfindel now. You have to take care of yourself and stay strong for the baby."

"I cannot leave him alone! I cannot…do this Erestor. I cannot have this child by myself and raise Glorfindel's son without him with me," Indil cried, clinging to the blanket that covered her husband.

"Yes, you can. Glorfindel needs you to do this. You are too resilient to give up hope. You will see him again, in Valinor when you sail West. But for now, that baby deserves to know how great his Adar was and you are the best person to tell him that. You can make it through this Indil. Anyone special enough to capture Glorfindel's heart is unique and wonderful. You cannot lose hope now. Come now; let the twins bear the duty of preparing Glorfindel's body for burial. They will show him all the care and respect he deserves but they need you to let go. You know that Glorfindel is not here, not in this broken hroa. His fëa is with Mandos now. But a part of it lingers inside of you. Cling to your baby's fëa not to this dispirited body."

Indil nodded solemnly. Standing on her own, she bent down to kiss her husband's forehead then pulled the blanket to cover his face once more. Allowing Erestor to guide her, she left Glorfindel's side at last.

Arwen arrived in Imladris three weeks after Glorfindel's burial, knowing of his death through her bond to her brothers. Throwing off the formality of the court, she abandoned her escort of soldiers at the stables while she went to find her family. Seeing Celeborn, she ran to throw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry we took so long. Today has been the first day that it has not stormed horribly. It is as if Arda were mourning his passing as well. If I had not already been en route to Annuminas, I would not have made it at all. I cannot believe Glorfindel is gone Arwen lost the battle with her tears and sobbed onto Celeborn's shoulder. When the storm passed she raised her wet face to Celeborn. "How is Indil?"

"She is still mostly in shock I think. Elrohir and Elladan have been keeping a close eye on her, worried that the strain of this loss would cause problems with her pregnancy." Celeborn caressed her face, wiping away her tears. "I think we are all in shock. According to Laureanna, it happened so fast and she, Indil, and Elamdir saw the whole thing. Elamdir has nightmares every night, blaming himself for Glorfindel's death. Poor child has not slept much."

"I will try to talk to him after I see Indil and the others. Did Elion and Eliel see it happen?"

"No, Airemír and the twins did not see him fall. I fear that vision will haunt Indil for the rest of her days. But he saved Elamdir. Once again, he sacrificed his life for someone else," Celeborn replied solemnly. "Come. Everyone is waiting for your arrival."

~*~

"Elamdir, are you well?" Entering the portico, Arwen found the child sitting by himself staring out the window. Taking a seat beside him on the bench, she studied him.

"Is it true Glorfindel will come back to life?" Wide blue eyes turn to his aunt and she saw the confusion and fear inside. He looks so like his mother, she mused.

"Did your parents tell you about the Halls of Mandos?"

"Yes, but Glorfindel came back to Middle-earth before so I guess he is different than other elves. Will he not come back this time so he can see his son?"

Arwen paused for a moment, trying to decide the best way to explain everything to him. "Elamdir, when Glorfindel came back to Middle-earth after his death in Gondolin, it was a time when we needed great warriors to battle the evil of Sauron. Now is a time of peace. Elves depart this land, and go their home in Aman. They do not return. I am sorry but no, he will not return here but if…when Indil and her child sail to the Undying Lands, hopefully he will be there to greet them. When his time is done in the Halls of Mandos, he will live in the Undying Lands," Arwen explained.

Elamdir was quiet and she could see he was thinking hard about what she had said. Tears filled his eyes and he whispered, "But you will not come back to the Undying Lands after the Halls of Mandos, will you? And Estel is not an elf so he will not return to us. Why will Mandos not let you and Estel come there?"

Arwen swallowed hard, trying hard not to cry. Tears burned her eyes and she drew a shaky breath. "It is very hard to explain Elamdir but I chose to remain mortal. Your uncle, adar, and I were given a choice whether to be mortal or choose the life of the Eldar. To remain with Estel, I chose to be counted with Men."

"But Ada and Uncle Elladan will go to the Undying Lands right?"

"Yes. They chose the life of the Eldar. When they choose to sail West, they will dwell in Valinor."

"I wish you had chosen to be an elf," Elamdir said solemnly. "I hope I do not go to the Halls of Mandos. He scares me."

"Elamdir, what happened to Glorfindel was a strange accident, not something that happens to many. And the war is over. Although it is not completely safe in our world yet, it is much safer than it was so you will not go to the Halls of Mandos most likely. You will sail West with your parents and the remaining elves. Like my parents, your grandparents, did," Arwen squeezed his hand as she tried to smile at him.

"When Estel dies, can you tell Mandos you changed your mind and you want to be an elf so you can sail West with us?" Hope flickered in his eyes until she shook her head.

"No, Elamdir, I am sorry. It took me a long time to know the right choice for me. And I know it is hard for you to understand but I chose this path and I do not wish to alter it now. Everyone makes choices about which path to take in their lives. You too will make choices, even though they will not be the same decisions I had to make. But you cannot choose who to love. Your fea decides that for you and you must follow it or you will be very unhappy. I love Estel so I chose a mortal life with him rather than live a long time without him," Arwen explained.

"I do not want you to die," Elamdir sobbed. "I want everyone to be together again. I miss Glorfindel and want him to come back here, not the Undying Lands. He was teaching me to fight with a sword. Ada said Glorfindel was the best teacher. Who is going to teach his son?"

"No one understands death. And the Halls of Mandos sound scary but they are a place of peace and recovery. Your ada can teach you to fight and, if you are really good, maybe you can teach Glorfindel's son what your ada taught you. Since he will not know Glorfindel for a while, we have to make sure he knows how great his adar was. And when you go to Valinor, Glorfindel will be proud of how you helped his son." Arwen hugged the boy tightly. "I will not leave Arda for a long time, Elamdir. Let us not waste time dreading the day it happens but enjoying the time we have together. Someday I will have a child and I want you to help Estel train him how to wield a sword. And I can help too. I am fairly good with a sword too. Glorfindel and my brothers taught me well."

"Maybe you can teach me when Ada is busy. I want to be the best so when I reach Valinor I can spar with Glorfindel and defeat him!"

Arwen's laugh filled the room and she kissed him on the top of his head. "You will indeed be a great swordsman if you can beat Glorfindel. All of us have tried and spent most of our time disarmed at the end of his blade."

~*~

"Enter." A voice called from beyond the door and Elrond pushed it open.

"Come in Elrond, Celebrian," Eönwë replied without looking up. Galadriel sat before him in a straight backed chair.

After Elrond and Celebrian sat beside her, Eönwë looked up from a parchment in his hand. Lying it down on a nearby table he sat down across from them.

"I was asked to deliver a message to you from Manwe and Varda. The paradox we feared would occur has happened. As you already know Laureanna's history, I wanted to tell you what this means," Eönwë began before pausing. Galadriel looked at him evenly, a picture of calm, despite what nerves she might feel being summoned to attend a Vala. "At the moment of her birth in her history, Glorfindel and Indil remembered her. They knew she was their daughter. They did not understand fully what has happened however, they knew their connection to her. Laureanna still remains unaware."

"Did they tell her?" Celebrian asked nervously.

"No. As both Elrond knows and Laureanna saw in Galadriel's mirror, her first born son, Elamdir, would die. He was in danger of falling to his death when he was rescued by Glorfindel so his path is altered and his death did not occur."

"That is wonderful news…" Elrond began.

"However," Eönwë continued. "Glorfindel sacrificed himself to save him. He is in the Halls of Mandos now."

The blood drained from Galadriel's face as Celebrian gasped aloud. After a few moments to collect himself, Elrond asked, "Will his fea be re-embodied?"

"In time. As you can imagine, the sacrifice he made, falling to his death again, was very damaging to his spirit, as well as the fact, he has learned Laureanna's history as you once did. Indil is pregnant with a son, who will now be raised without a father unless she sails West soon. I do not know how long Glorfindel will need to stay within The Halls before he is ready to be embodied. Because of his sacrifice, he altered the paths of all of those close to him. Elladan will no longer lose his wife, Airemír," Eönwë added. "Your sons' losses have been changed due to this."

"I am overjoyed that my grandson and son's wife will live. I fear losing them would have the most devastating affect on my sons. They have suffered enough." Celebrian wiped tears away. "But I wish this was not at the cost of Glorfindel, who has endured even more. Eönwë, I have not heard of anyone being re-embodied twice. Can this be done?"

"Will his fea be strong enough to recover? I remember he was very tortured with memories of Gondolin and his previous life when he returned to Middle-earth." Galadriel knew, more than anyone the difficulty of remembering the First Age and before.

"When he returned in the Second Age, and throughout most of the Third Age, he was a warrior first, pushing aside any thoughts of happiness except small glimpses due to his friendships and relationship with Elrond and Celebrian's children. Indil finally soothed his fea, so yes, I do believe he will be strong enough to return to his life at least once Indil returns, if not before. And now he knows he has both a daughter and soon a son to add to that happiness, I am certain he will choose to return to live again." Eönwë nodded reassuringly.


	28. 27: Passing Shadows

_Sorry for the long delay. My darn muse wandered off again. (actually I think the academic writing scared her off!)__Thanks to Viv for the beta!_

~*~

Celeborn entered the library to find Indil sitting surrounded by books and parchments but staring into the distance instead of studying them. Glancing outside he saw that she watched her son, Laurëalco, who was playing on the grass near Laurëanna and her twins, Elion and Eliel. Indil's boy was just beginning to walk and Laurëanna's laughter filled the air as he continued to test his way around. Indil watched with a slight smile, but there was such sadness about her that it radiated from her fëa.

"Indil, are you well?" Celeborn asked gently.

Despite his soft voice, she jumped as he pulled her from her thoughts. "I am…I am well."

Celeborn nodded but said nothing, studying her intently. Since Glorfindel's death, she had changed from a spirited lighthearted woman to a pensive and quiet recluse. She was most often either alone with her son or spending time with Laurëanna, the only one she had not withdrawn from during her time of mourning. It seemed she spent most of her time in the library, pouring over books, as if desperately seeking something.

"What do you do when faced with the reality that the impossible has happened?" she asked distractedly.

Celeborn sat down across from her and waited until she turned forlorn eyes to his. "Indil, I have watched you diminish since Glorfindel's death, and we are all concerned. You cannot allow this loss to shatter your fëa as it is doing. Your son needs you. Your friends need you as well. We all watch helplessly as you elude any attempts to draw you from your grief. What can we do to help you?"

Indil was quiet as her gaze returned to her son. Silence filled the room and Celeborn waited patiently for her response. Finally she whispered, "I do not know who I can talk to. Before Glorfindel died, something happened and…I do not understand it, nor do I know how to continue to live with this secret. I have poured through books and parchments for anything that might explain it, to no avail."

"You can confide in me, if you feel it would help you. Anything you say would remain between us, if that is what you wish."

The inner struggle was apparent in her eyes. Finally she looked at him for a long time before speaking. "You were entrusted with many things that Lady Galadriel saw, were you not?"

"Yes. She shared many things with me, unless it was best that she not. We had few secrets between us."

"And Lord Elrond was both your son by marriage and your trusted friend. So if he knew something important about me and Glorfindel, would he not tell you as well?" Indil asked, a spark of hope in her voice.

"If he felt I needed to know, he would trust me to share it with me. However, he has never, nor has my wife ever, revealed any secrets about you or Glorfindel," Celeborn answered.

"What of Laurëanna and her past? Have they ever said anything about her past to you, her past in Mirkwood or perhaps some place else?" Indil shifted in her seat to face him completely. "Please Lord Celeborn, I beg of you to tell me what you know."

"I apologize greatly but I was never told anything other than the vision that she had about losing a child. What is it, Indil?"

The breath she had been holding expelled itself in a deep sigh as she ran her hands through her hair. Slamming the book she was holding closed, she tossed it into the pile on the table. "I have looked through every book in this library, through every parchment. Nothing I have read has helped me make sense of anything." After a brief pause and a glance around the room as if to ensure they were alone, she leaned forward and said quietly, "Laurëanna is my daughter, my daughter with Glorfindel. And he knew this as well: right before he died, we both suddenly knew the truth."

Celeborn sat stunned as he studied her. Surely this was not possible, but it was obvious that Indil believed it completely. "But how is that possible? How could this be?"

"I do not know. I have been searching for any proof that this has happened before. But I can find nothing. I do not remember everything and my memories seem to be fading over time, but I do know that she is our daughter and she was sent back through time by the Valar to right some wrong."

"Has Laurëanna said anything to you?" Celeborn could not help but feel doubt creeping in. This seemed impossible. Perhaps her grief was causing this…whatever this was.

"Do not look at me as if I were suffering from some grief-stricken madness. I trusted you because you understand that sometimes Ilúvatar works in mysterious ways. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond both have told me in the past that they only have visions that Ilúvatar allows them to see. How would Glorfindel and I both have this knowledge, these memories, if we were not meant to? Laurëanna is my daughter, but she does not remember," Indil explained, her eyes pleading for understanding.

Celeborn rose and looked out the window, studying Laurëanna. As he watched, he realized how like Glorfindel she looked, but there was a touch of her mother in her as well. Unlikely and impossible as it seemed, something in him knew Indil was telling the truth. Turning back to her, he smiled gently.

"I do not think you are mad, Indil, or if so, we both are, for I believe you. Tell me what you remember."

As Indil spoke of her memories, including both the birth of her daughter and saying farewell to her, Celeborn grew more and more convinced of her tale.

"But why was she sent back through time? It must have been something unique and extreme for the Valar to do this."

"That is what troubles me most, I think. I have been pouring over these books looking for anytime this could have been done before. I cannot remember anything before her birth, nor do I remember why she was taken from us. I remember her wedding to Elrohir, but other than that I do not remember much about those around us." Indil's voice took on a tone of frustration.

Celeborn was quiet, pondering how this could be possible. Of course the Valar were capable of doing this, but how could they have left Indil with part of those memories with no understanding of what they meant? Finally he asked, "What do you intend to do with this knowledge? Do you plan to tell Laurëanna?"

"No. I have thought long and hard about it and think if they meant her to realize it, she would. I will not disrupt her life with this knowledge," Indil answered, tears glistening in her eyes. "Without Glorfindel here, I feel myself fading slowly away, and my ties to my daughter are all that keep me in Middle-earth. With all my heart, I wish to sail to Valinor with Laurëalco and be reunited with my beloved. The emptiness inside me grows each day. But I cannot bear the thought of leaving my daughter and her children behind."

Sitting beside her, Celeborn took both of her hands in his. "Indil, if you feel this way then you must trust in me to protect your family here and to bring them home to you in the Undying Lands. I will not leave these lands without them."

Indil nodded and whispered, "I do trust you. I will make plans to travel to Mithlond only when Laurëalco is old enough. He is too young for such a long journey now. We will remain here for a few years."

"Until then, you must abandon your search for answers and enjoy the time with your family. You cannot live in the past or your life will slip away unnoticed."

~*~

Laurëalco held his arms up to his mother when she joined Laurëanna in the garden. Indil smiled and picked him up, then sat on the grass with him in her lap and kissed his forehead.

"Are you having fun little one?" she asked and he laughed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

As he gurgled in his own language, Indil turned to Laurëanna. "Has he behaved?"

"Yes, of course. He is such a good baby. And he is really close to walking on his own," Laurëanna replied, as Eliel ran up to her clutching a handful of flowers in her hands. Smiling brightly, Laurëanna asked, "Are those for me?"

"Yes and I picked them myself," Eliel boasted. After giving her mother some of the flowers, she handed the rest to Indil. "Maybe this will stop you from being sad."

Indil took the flowers, saying, "Why do you think I am sad, Eliel?"

"I saw you crying earlier." Eliel shrugged and ran back to play with her brother.

Laurëanna watched Indil with concern. "You have been very withdrawn and sad. I did not want to say anything, but since Eliel has, maybe you would like to talk about it."

"I am just missing your…Glorfindel. I did not know how much Laurëalco would make me miss him so much each moment. He is so like his father and I just feel this emptiness inside that grows each day." Tears burned her eyes and shook her head. "It is stupid. Of course, he would remind me of his father. I am just missing Glorfindel more and more."

"I am sorry, Indil. I wish there was something I could do. Perhaps you will reconsider going with us to Eryn Lasgalen and Minas Tirith. It will do you good to have a distraction." Laurëanna reached out her hand and took Indil's in her own, squeezing gently. "I would love for you to join us."

"That is a long journey for a child as young as Laurëalco," Indil pointed out.

"We will be traveling slowly. Remember, we traveled to Minas Tirith when the twins were not much older than Laurëalco is now, and surprisingly they did well. He can ride in a carrier with Elrohir or Elladan so he will probably sleep while we are riding. Plus we will make plenty of stops along the way to rest, allowing the children to walk around and play."

"Let me think about it for a day or so and then I will decide. I would like to see Eryn Lasgalen. I have never been there before." Indil lifted Laurëalco into her arms and stood up. "I better take this little one to his nap or I fear he will be very out of sorts this afternoon."

Seeing Elamdir running over to them, Laurëanna nodded. "Yes, these two will be taking a nap after I see Airemír." Standing up she kissed Laurëalco on the cheek and tousled his golden hair. "Sleep well, dearest one."

After Indil left, Elamdir said excitedly, "Naneth! Elladan told me that Ada said when we travel I can ride by myself."

"Yes, we think your riding skills are such that you are able to ride by yourself. I assume you are done with your lessons for the day."

"Yes ma'am. Erestor said I am doing much better with history and Elladan said soon I will be able to use a regular size bow. I cannot wait to show Ada how much I have improved," Elamdir exclaimed, his enthusiasm bubbling over.

"That is good. Perhaps you can show us both tomorrow. I need to go see Airemír for a moment. Will you watch your brother and sister? I want you to stay here. Do not leave. Can you promise me you will watch them and not leave the garden?" Laurëanna asked sternly.

"I promise, Naneth."

~*~

Laurëanna came into the sitting room with a child on each hip and a sulking Elamdir following behind. Both Elion and Eliel were covered in mud and smiling gaily at their father and great-grandfather who sat discussing their journey next week.

"Elrohir, your son was supposed to be watching his brother and sister and instead took them to the creek. Needless to say, both of them were knee deep in the water throwing mud at each other by the time I found them. I distinctly said he was to remain in the garden." Laurëanna frowned. "He will not obey me. While I bathe these two, will you talk to him about the dangers of not listening to his mother?"

Elrohir bit back a smile and nodded. Attempting to look stern, he turned to Elamdir, and said, "Sit down." Celeborn smirked at Elrohir before pouring a goblet of wine and withdrawing to a chair in the corner.

After Laurëanna left the room, Elrohir shook his head at his son. "Elamdir, you know you are supposed to obey your naneth. What would you have done if your brother or sister had gotten into the deeper waters?"

"I am a strong swimmer. I could save them," Elamdir mumbled with a shrug.

"I do not doubt your swimming abilities; however, I am beginning to doubt your sense. We both know how quickly the twins get into trouble when they know they are doing something they should not be doing. And they do not listen to you any more than you do your mother. I taught you to respect her, not disobey her."

"But we were just looking at the creek for a little while. I did not know they would get into the water, and I did try to stop them."

Elrohir sighed and looked hard at his son. "My point exactly – you cannot control their actions so you need to make sure that they are not somewhere they could get hurt. Your mother trusted you to watch them in the garden, not by the creek. Why did you leave the garden anyway?"

"I do not like to play games with them. They are just babies and I am grown. I grow weary of the same thing every day." Elamdir looked at his father so pitifully that Elrohir almost felt sorry for him.

"In seven days, we leave for Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas will be there and will ride with us to Minas Tirith as well. If I cannot trust you to obey your mother, how can I trust you to abide by the rules set by King Thranduil? Can you even behave in his hall? Perhaps we should leave you behind with your great-grandfather." Elrohir sat back in his chair with disappointment in his eyes. "I had planned to take you with me to Ithilien but we cannot do that unless we can trust you to stay out of trouble and obey your elders. The twins will remain with your aunt and uncle in Minas Tirith, but I had hoped you would be well mannered enough to visit new lands with us."

Quickly, Elamdir sat up straight and looked pleadingly at his father. "Please, Ada, I will be good. Do not leave me behind with great-grandfather. I promise I can be trusted."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow in feigned insult at Elamdir's comment.

"You represent all of Imladris when you visit foreign lands. I do not think we want the elves of Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien to think that Imladris youth cannot behave." When his son looked like he would explode into tears, Elrohir added, "However, if you show your mother and me how helpful you can be preparing for our journey, perhaps you can convince us that you are responsible enough to do more grown up activities."

"I promise I will be good! Do you want me to go help Naneth with bathing the twins?"

"No, I think you best leave that task to your mother. Why do you not go to the kitchens and ask nicely for them to prepare some lunch for the three of you? Then while they eat you can supervise them and make sure they eat all that is on their plates while your mother and I have a moment to ourselves." Elrohir smiled with a nod. "Go now, and I will bring the twins when they are bathed."

After the boy ran from the room, Celeborn chuckled. "Now you know how your father felt when you were younger. Although, your son is not nearly as naughty as you and Elladan were."

"Do not tell him that. I think the twins are going to be more of a handful. They were only left alone near a creek for a little while and are covered in mud. What is worse is the fact I think that Eliel is normally the one who is in charge of their actions. My daughter is going to be a lot more trouble than Elladan or I was. I would not be surprised if she were not the one who wants to follow in grandmother's footsteps and travel to a distant land so she could have her own realm," Elrohir replied with a frown. "I was hoping she would take after Naneth."

Celeborn snorted. "Your mother was playing war games with the border guards as soon as she could walk. Do not assume because she grew into a calm mother that she was always that way. And I suspect your wife was equally spirited judging who her parents are."

"Who her parents were? How did you know them?" Elrohir's confusion jarred Celeborn into realizing he had slipped and came close to breaking Indil's confidence.

"I did not know them. I just heard a few things from Laurëanna. Or maybe I was thinking of Airemír's parents. I do not recall," Celeborn brushed away his comment with a wave of his hand. "Now tell me what your planned route is from Eryn Lasgalen to Minas Tirith."

Satisfied that Elrohir was distracted enough not to question him further, Celeborn breathed a sigh of relief when his grandson began talking about their journey again. He wondered what would happen in Eryn Lasgalen with Laurëanna. Were any of her past memories true? Would the people there remember her? Growing worried, he realized there was nothing he could do to avoid the confusion if the elves did not remember her.

~*~

The journey to Eryn Lasgalen with two small children and a baby had taken them longer than Elladan and Elrohir had expected. By the time they reached Thranduil's realm with their family, Indil, and Laurëalco, they were exhausted and ready to stay in one place long enough to recover.

"It is good to see you. I trust you had a safe journey." Legolas greeted Elrohir and Laurëanna at the entrance to his father's halls.

Laurëanna hugged him tightly before allowing the others to greet him as well. As they did she stepped back and watched him. He seemed different. She sensed he was troubled and wondered what was bothering him so. After all they had been through together during the war, she had never seen him look so…defeated before. Before she could ponder more about it, she heard a happy gasp from Airemír.

"Lainhen!" Airemír exclaimed and Laurëanna saw Airemír's younger sister rushing toward them.

After the two embraced, Lainhen said with a smile, "When I heard you were coming, I wanted to surprise you so I begged Legolas not to tell you that we had traveled here a month ago."

"We? Is Naneth with you as well?" Airemír asked, looking over her sister's shoulder.

"No, she is leaving Lothlorien in a few weeks for Imladris. She wanted to spend some time with you before she sailed to the Undying Lands."

For a moment, Laurëanna thought her friend had tears in her eyes before she smiled faintly. "I had hoped she would remain in Middle-earth until we sailed, but I suppose she wishes to be with Ada sooner rather than later."

"Not many elves are remaining. I came with a rather large party, including Haldir and his brothers. Most of the ones left in Caras Galadhon are leaving with Naneth's party for Imladris and then some for the Havens," Lainhen said, then looked sober as she continued: "When Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn left, things in Lothlorien … changed."

Laurëanna looked at the Elladan and Elrohir with concern. Both remained silent and she felt saddened by the fact that such a beautiful elven realm would be soon deserted. Imladris was empty feeling since Elrond had left as well. The rings of power had once infused life into both places and now, without their leaders, Lothlorien's elves felt the loss too greatly.

"Well it is good that we have come when we have. Now you can travel to Gondor before returning to Imladris with us," Laurëanna said and hugged Lainhen. Trying to keep her voice light, she turned and picked up Eliel, who had been tugging on her dress for attention. "Please, let me introduce our friend Indil and our children."

After everyone was introduced, they moved into the hall as Lainhen and Legolas showed them to their chambers. The city bustled with activity as shopkeepers worked with their customers and everyone seemed to be preparing for their evening activities. Although Elrohir, Elladan, and Airemír greeted many they knew from Lothlorien, none of the the Eryn Lasgalen elves seemed familiar to Laurëanna. They were all very cordial but no one seemed to recognize her either.

Holding Elion and Eliel's hands tightly, she smiled at the passing elves who watched them curiously. She wondered if their attention was due to the fact they were being escorted around by Legolas. Having to keep up with her children also kept her hands busy, which also prevented her from her regular habit of fidgeting when she was nervous. She wished she had the cool confidence of Airemír or even the quiet reserve of Indil, but Laurëanna could not help feeling uncomfortable here. Considering that she had lived here most of her life, she was not prepared to feel so uneasy. Biting her lip, she attempted to push her doubts to the back of her mind and focused on the conversation within their party.

"It is amazing how different everything is now that Dol Guldur has been overthrown." Elrohir remarked to Legolas as they walked. "It is like a completely different place here."

"It is. The shadow has passed and the wood has grown beautiful outside the caverns, not just within. Many elves from Lothlorien have come here, and the city has grown. My father has talked of expansion...perhaps to the South. I think he is doing it to try and convince me to stay here." Legolas shrugged. "He does not understand I do not want to rule his lands."

Elladan raised his eyebrows as if surprised but said nothing. They had reached their rooms and after informing them when dinner was, Legolas said, "I will allow you all to get settled and see you tonight." Without another word, he moved down the hallway, soon disappearing out of sight.

Laurëanna and Elrohir took their children and went into their rooms. After the children lay down for a much needed nap, Laurëanna sat on a settee where her husband was lounging.

"Legolas seemed rather distant, did he not?" she asked. "Something about him seemed different."

"Yes. Perhaps King Thranduil is putting too much pressure on him to follow his lead, and now that Legolas has seen more of Middle-earth, there are other places he would rather be. He did not travel much before the Fellowship, did he?" Elrohir asked.

"No. But this seems like more than just wanderlust. He seems quite unhappy." Lying with her head in his lap, she sighed. "Maybe I am just imagining things."

Elrohir stroked her hair absentmindedly, which relaxed her, and she closed her eyes. After being quiet for a few moments he asked, "How does it feel returning home?"

Opening her eyes in surprise, Laurëanna looked at him strangely. "This is not my home anymore. Imladris is my home. Besides it is like a different city, as you said earlier. It is odd, perhaps, but I feel no emotional attachment to this place. All the people I love dwell elsewhere. I feel rather closed in here. It's not as open as Imladris or Lothlorien. I enjoy feeling the sunshine, and the breezes fill the room."

"When I traveled away from Imladris, I always missed it, no matter how many times I left. I am surprised you do not feel that way about your childhood home as well. You have so many memories here."

Laurëanna said nothing, looking away. She had grown more and more uneasy since she had arrived. She knew it was strange how she felt here. But she had known long ago that her memories of her life until she met Elrohir seemed completely flat to her. She could remember every moment since with great detail and vivid recollections of her emotions at the time. But things she knew should be difficult or joyful to recall from her past left her feeling nothing. Even the memories of her parents made her feel nothing, other than guilt from her indifference. She had hoped that returning here would make her feel something…anything at all. Closing her eyes again, she tried to quiet the worry she felt building within her.

~*~

Thranduil watched his dinner guests over his wine goblet. Particularly, he studied Laurëanna. She had been nothing but polite and well-mannered, but her presence disturbed him. Every time her eyes met his, she looked away from his scrutiny. He tried to distract himself with the other guests, including Indil who sat to his right, but the longer the dinner wore on, the more his uneasiness grew.

"Ada, what is it?" he heard Legolas ask, and he jerked his gaze away from the young elleth.

"Nothing, I am merely enjoying the conversation," Thranduil answered dismissively before taking another sip of his wine.

Legolas looked at him skeptically for a long time. Finally Thranduil shook his head. "We will discuss it later." Turning, he smiled at Indil. "Are you enjoying your travels so far, Lady Indil?"

"Please, just Indil is fine," she answered quietly. "Yours is a beautiful land, and I enjoy seeing new places in Middle-earth."

"Have you spent most of your life in the Havens?" he asked.

"Yes, when we traveled to Gondor after the war to attend the wedding of the king was the first time I left Mithlond."

Her sadness radiated off her and Thranduil hesitated. He did not know her well enough to say anything to her about the loss of her husband, so he decided to use a different way to approach her. "Legolas said you were a historian in Mithlond. Perhaps you could help my historians document the events during the war and the fight with Dol Guldur. My main historian sailed to the Undying Lands a few years ago, and he knew the most about our history. Some people have arrived from Lothlorien to help, but there is a lot of information and not very much organization. I could use someone to create a system that combines our most knowledgeable people with the tasks that are appropriate for them. My chief counselor, Himdor, would work with you to coordinate the effort, if you are interested in the challenge."

"Well, I do not know. That would take much time and I would be away from Laurëalco in a foreign land," Indil replied but he could see the interested spark in her eye.

"I would think he would enjoy spending time with Elion and Eliel. Or if you prefer one of the nursemaids…"

"No. I do not want him to be with someone he does not know. I will talk to Elrohir and Laurëanna about it. I do not want to impose on their time. And I know that Airemír will be busy visiting her sister and friends from Lothlorien," she replied.

"Talk to Laurëanna and let me know." Thranduil reached out and patted her hand. "I do not want to impose on _your_ time either, so do not feel pressured."

"I appreciate your offer. I admit I am interested in the prospect of learning more about your history." Indil's mood seemed to improve, and she spent some time getting to know the king better. Thranduil was able to put his concerns about Laurëanna out of his mind for a while.

~*~

After dinner, Legolas entered his father's library to find him staring into the fire. He had left their guests with Lainhen and quickly excused himself soon after his father had.

"Ada, what was wrong at dinner?" Legolas sat down across from his father, studying him intently.

Thranduil turned to face his son. "How well do you remember Laurëanna here?"

"What do you mean? She was one of my closest friends here before I went to Imladris," Legolas answered, confusion in his blue eyes.

"Hmm…" Thranduil's gaze returned to the fire. "It is odd. I remember many things about her as well. I remember sending her to Rohan and her vision. But when we met tonight, I realized I did not remember her."

"I do not understand. You just said you remembered her but now you do not?"

"I cannot explain it. I remember the events that have happened and the fact that I did send someone to find you, but then I met her tonight I realized I had never seen this woman before," Thranduil explained. "Legolas, I do not know Laurëanna, despite my memories concerning her."

"That is madness. She grew up here and you trusted her enough to believe her visions and send her to Rohan to find me. How can you not know her?" His son looked at him like he had taken leave of his senses.

"Do you remember stories about my father?" Thranduil asked. "Do you remember what he did in his life?"

"Of course, my grandfather was a brave and noble man. You have spoken of him much and told me all about the things he did and the person he was."

"It is like that. I remember all of the facts and the things that have happened, but I do not know her. It is more like someone has told me all that has happened concerning her. I have never met her before. And I do not know her."

"How is that possible?" Legolas asked, clearly baffled.

"When she came to Rohan, did you know her when you first saw her? The first time you laid eyes on her at Helm's Deep?"

"Of course I do. I mean…well…I assume so. I do not remember." Legolas sat back in the chair and stared off into the distance. "Things are a little hazy about our meeting. We had been through so much that day and I just do not remember what I thought when I saw her the _first_ time. All I know is that she risked her life to travel there and if she had not we would have possibly lost the Battle at Pelennor Fields."

Thranduil shook his head then rested his forehead on his palm. "I know. And that is what troubles me most. How could I not remember someone who ended up being so important? But I do not. I have never met Laurëanna before tonight."


	29. 28: We Come to It At Last

_Thanks to Viv for the beta!!_

* * *

When Airemír saw Haldir talking to the elleth, she turned to her sister and frowned. She had seen the adoring look on Lainhen's face and wondered how long it would be before Lainhen would admit the truth.

"I think you should travel to Gondor, and then return to Imladris with us." Looking at Haldir pointedly, Airemír continued. "There is nothing for you here and your family is in Imladris."

Lainhen smiled sadly. "I know you think I am a fool for lingering here for Haldir, but, sister, I love him."

"What good is a love that is not returned?"

"Some day…perhaps he will love me as well." Lainhen's eyes glistened with tears.

Airemír took her sister's hands in her own. "Forgive me, sister, but I think if he were going to love you, it would have happened already. You two have been friends for many years, and at one time he was courting you. But now, he has moved on, and I think you must as well."

The stab of guilt hit Airemír hard. She should have insisted that Lainhen stay in Imladris after her wedding. Had she known that Haldir did not return her love, Airemír would have tried harder to sway her sister to remain with her.

"That is what Legolas said, but he..." Lainhen stopped and looked away from her sister, wiping her eyes.

"He what? Has Legolas been cruel to you?" Airemír sat up in concern, studying Lainhen's face. She had not thought the greenwood elf was the type to be cruel, but he also did not seem to be very friendly. According to Laurëanna, this was not his normal demeanor.

"No. Nothing like that. He … well, he has feelings for me. And I hurt him when I rejected him. He said I was a fool for loving someone who did not see how unique and special I was."

Airemír hugged her sister. "You are not a fool, but he is right that you should not waste your time loving someone who does not appreciate you. Do you have feelings for Legolas?"

"I do not know." Lainhen shrugged. "He is very sweet and I enjoy spending time with him, but he is just not … I cannot explain it. Perhaps he is too nice."

Unable to help herself, Airemír laughed. "Dearest sister, there is no such thing as too nice. I think that your feelings for Haldir are stronger because you feel like he is unattainable. Legolas's interest in you makes him less of a challenge, but this is not about a hunt for prey. Love is not about seeking the greatest challenge. If Haldir returned your feelings, I think you would lose interest in him as well. We have known him a long time and I do not see a great future for you with him."

"But did you not feel a sense of excitement when you fell in love with Elladan?"

Airemír thought for a moment. "I felt like my fea was on fire, exploding deep inside me and filling me with warmth, every time he looked at me. Yes, it was exciting to fall in love with him. But once he fell in love with me, it was something more, something deeper and lasting. I still feel a flutter in my stomach when he looks at me but there is also the comfort and security of knowing that he is my husband and that he loves me. To me is more exciting than chasing after someone I could never have."

Lainhen was watching Haldir again and Airemír grew frustrated with her. Lainhen was behaving like a child that had her favorite toy taken away from her. Finally, her sister looked at Airemír and smiled, even as the tears ran down her face.

"I want that feeling, what you have with Elladan. I am jealous of the way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand or turns all his attention to you when you walk in the room. I know that it is time to let go of Haldir, so I will go with you to Gondor and Imladris. I do not know that I will ever feel for Legolas what he feels for me, but perhaps I can start fresh somewhere new. I suppose I know deep down it is not love for Haldir … not true love that lasts, which means there is someone else in the world for me."

"Do not be in such a rush, little sister. When it is time, it will happen and you will be glad you waited." Airemír hugged her sister again. She was glad Lainhen was going to leave with them. Her sister's happiness meant a great deal to her, and she could reassure herself with Lainhen there with her.

~*~

Laurëanna followed Legolas along the path and gave up any attempt to talk to him. He seemed more intent on where they were going than what she was saying anyway. He had barely said two words in between the caves and here. She hoped she would get to the bottom of his mysterious brooding the last few weeks, but started to doubt she would find out anything other than how fast he could walk when in a hurry.

"Legolas, please slow down. You said you wanted to take a walk, not a brisk march through the forest." Laurëanna struggled to catch her breath as she tried to keep up with him.

"I assumed you would be as eager as I was to visit here." Legolas stopped and waited for her to catch up.

As she looked around at the serene lake they had just come upon, she rested a bit before walking toward the edge. "It _is_ beautiful here."

"Just beautiful?" Legolas seemed to be studying her for a reaction, and she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. "You do not remember, do you?"

Searching her memory hard, she felt the same vague sickness she had felt often since arriving in Eryn Lasgalen. Every time King Thranduil glanced in her direction, she felt it. Whenever Legolas dragged her all over the place introducing her to people she _should_ recall, the feeling gnawed at her stomach. She saw the anger in Legolas's face and tears burned her eyes.

"No … I do not think so …" she whispered. As he came closer to her, his anger grew, and she took a step back. "What is it Legolas? Did I do something to offend you?"

"I want to know who you are. Who you _really_ are." Legolas grabbed her arm so she could not move away.

Shocked and feeling on the verge of panic, Laurëanna glanced away from him, trying to find something, anything, she remembered about the lake. Before she knew it, Legolas pulled her with him to a spot where two rather large stones lay beside the lake. He let her go and she rubbed her arm where he had grasped her a little too tightly.

"Still no memories?" he asked, glaring at her.

The tears began to fall as she stared down at the two stones and shook her head. She could tell there was writing on them, but before she could kneel down to wipe off the dead leaves, he stopped her.

"If you have to see the inscription to know whose graves they are, then you have more than dead leaves to worry about." His voice was cold and hard, nothing like the Legolas she remembered guiding her through the Paths of the Dead, holding her hand and reassuring her as she grew afraid.

"I do not understand why you are so angry," Laurëanna sobbed as she tried to walk away from him, but he held her firm. Finally he used his foot to move the dead leaves from the stones, and she saw the names.

Her parents.

Feeling as if all the air in her lungs was being forced out, her chest tightened and she tried desperately to pry his fingers from her arm. Her mind raced and she felt light-headed from the panic. Legolas grabbed both her arms, forcing her to face him as he spoke.

"Calm down, Laurëanna. I did not mean to frighten you." His voice sounded like he was leagues away. She began to hyperventilate, her breath coming rapidly and the dizziness increasing as the pounding of her heart echoed loudly in her ears. Legolas moved his hands to the sides of her face.

"Breathe deeply. Stop fighting me … just calm down." His voice soothed her somewhat, but she could not seem to control herself as she began to sink to the ground. Legolas caught her and eased her down gently.

"Laurëanna, please calm down. I am sorry…"

Vaguely she heard the flurry of footsteps beside her, then her husband's voice.

"What is wrong with her? What did you do?" Elrohir yelled as he pushed Legolas away from her. "Laurëanna, look at me."

The darkness began to overwhelm her and she went limp in his arms.

~*~

Thranduil glanced up sharply when he saw Elrohir carrying Laurëanna into the caves with Legolas following close behind. He could hear the men arguing as he walked towards them.

"You must have done something to her!" Elrohir seethed. "If you have hurt her in any way…"

"I did not hurt her. She was frightened and then she started to panic. If you would just stop and let me explain," Legolas kept attempting to say.

"Stop. Both of you," Thranduil said, holding up his hand. At first he though the son of Elrond was going to ignore his command, but at the last moment Elrohir stopped, holding Laurëanna tighter. Thranduil saw Indil rushing over and he attempted to assess what was wrong. Laurëanna was as pale and cold as snow, but she was breathing normally. People were beginning to stare at the commotion.

"Legolas, take them to my library," he demanded and caught Indil before she reached them. "She will be fine. Come with us."

When they reached his library, Thranduil ordered Himdor to not allow any disturbances. Elrohir had laid Laurëanna on a settee while Legolas watched her guiltily.

"What happened?" Indil asked, rushing to Laurëanna's side.

"I have been trying to find that out, but it seems some people are unwilling to tell me." Elrohir glared at Legolas as he accepted the glass of Miruvor from Thranduil.

After he managed to get a few drops in Laurëanna's mouth, her eyes blinked open before she sobbed and began breathing in huge gulps of air. Elrohir pulled her into his arms, attempting to soothe her as the others watched, concerned.

"Tell me what happened. Now." Elrohir glared at Legolas impatiently.

Legolas looked down for a moment before he finally raised his head to glance toward his father. "I took her to the lake, to her parents' graves. But she did not remember anything. She remembered nothing about where we were or why that lake, at one time, was so important to her that her parents to be buried there. Or how she used to walk there each morning and put flowers on their graves. Nothing … she remembered none of it."

Thranduil was silent as he studied Elrohir. Laurëanna's face was buried in her husband's chest, but Thranduil could tell she was still sobbing.

"Obviously she remembered something or she would not be this upset!" Elrohir retorted.

"No, I did not." Laurëanna looked up at her husband, shaking her head. "I did not remember their graves, the lake, nothing!" Elrohir's confusion was apparent on his face.

"Elrohir, have you not wondered why no one in Eryn Lasgalen remembers her? She lived here more than eighty years and no one remembers her at all. Even my father says he had not met her before a few weeks ago," Legolas replied, sitting down in a chair across from them. "I did not mean to upset her. I thought she was telling us lies, but now … I do not know."

"She is not lying. She does not know who she really is." Indil's voice was barely a whisper.

The room was silent as they all stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Before she could say anything, though, there was a knock on the door. Thranduil opened the door, snapping, "Himdor, I asked that I not be disturbed."

"Forgive me, my lord. He is rather insistent and said it was urgent that he speak to you. Considering who it was, I thought it best to interrupt you…" Himdor stammered as he stepped to the side to show the king his guest.

Thranduil studied the old man for a minute before moving out of the doorway.

"Usually I am offered a cordial when I arrive, not such wariness." The man entered the room and smiled warmly at the others. "Forgive me for intruding but I come on a matter most important. And I think all of you will understand before this day is done. Good afternoon, Elrohir. This must be your wife, Laurëanna."

Elrohir studied the man and nodded slowly. "Radagast, it has been a long time."

"And you are wondering why I am here now, no doubt. But first may I ask for a drink? I have traveled far, and these old bones are weary."

Thranduil walked to the table and poured glasses of wine for everyone. At this point, he felt sure that everyone else needed one as badly as he did. He gestured to a chair and the wizard settled in before taking a sip of wine. Radagast lifted a heavy looking bag to his lap as he leaned back. "Ah. That is much better. Nothing is sweeter than your wine to a thirsty traveler, Thranduil."

"My pleasure," Thranduil answered as he poured himself another glass. Glancing around the room, he saw that everyone was waiting for Radagast to speak, including himself. The wizard, on the other hand, seemed content to wait until he was asked.

"Should we excuse ourselves?" Legolas asked the wizard.

"If you were to do that, then you would not find the answers you seek, I imagine, young Legolas."

Indil sat beside Elrohir and studied her hands while the room grew silent again. Finally, Radagast delved into his bag. Withdrawing a round cloth-wrapped item, he placed it on the table in front of them.

"I had the most interesting visitor. It was one of the great Eagles, but not one of mine. This Eagle was grander than any I had seen since my days in Valinor. He reminded me much of Thorondor, although younger. Gwaihir said Thorondor was his elder but would say no more. His feathers were such a glistening shade of silver that they appeared to be made of Mithril when he flew in the sun…"

Radagast's gaze drifted off for a while before Thranduil cleared his throat. He was used to how easily the wizard was distracted by his own thoughts. Radagast spent too much time alone with his birds and often forgot to speak his thoughts aloud, assuming everyone could read his mind. The wizard blinked twice, looking at Thranduil. "Forgive me, where was I? Oh yes, the eagle was a messenger of Manwë, and he brought me this, with specific instructions to bring it to King Thranduil. He said you would know what you needed to do with it."

Thranduil studied the package warily, feeling certain he already knew what it was. When he felt everyone watching him, he sat forward and pulled the fabric off the palantir. The room fell silent again as everyone stared at the golden orb.

"It is Elendil's Stone, from Elostirion, is it not?" Indil whispered, recognizing the stone instantly from her historical knowledge. Even though she had never seen it personally, she knew that only Elendil's Stone was this unique golden color. It also had the ability to see the Blessed Realm.

"Correct!" Radagast smiled quite happily before holding his glass out for more wine. Distractedly, Thranduil poured him another glass, unable to tear his eyes away from the stone.

"But it was taken to Aman on the ship with my father and Gandalf." Elrohir sat up, and Laurëanna looked at the palantir nervously.

"Yes. It has been sent back," Radagast explained. Nodding to Laurëanna, he added, "For you, I should think."

"Me? But why?" Laurëanna's face paled again. "I do not want it."

"Sometimes we must do things we do not wish to do," Radagast replied. "Am I wrong in assuming that this was meant for Laurëanna? Are you not all wondering who she is?"

Thranduil's gaze drifted back and forth between Laurëanna and the wizard. He felt the tension in the room building, and the panicked look on the young elleth's face warned him how overwhelmed she was.

"Perhaps she is not ready to know, and we should not force her," Indil said quickly, looking intently at Thranduil. He realized she knew something very vital to the conversation.

Torn between wanting the mystery solved and doing what was best for Laurëanna, Thranduil was quiet as he watched her. All eyes on her, she shrank back into the cushions. She stared intently at the palantir, as if waiting for it to move on its own.

Finally, Elrohir leaned forward and picked up the palantir, careful to not touch anything that was not still wrapped in the cloth. He held it on his lap and gently put his arm around his wife, pulling her forward.

"I will help you, if you are ready." Elrohir moved his hand to caress her face gently, wiping away the tears streaming down. "We will wait until you are."

Laurëanna looked at the wizard again, and he nodded encouragingly. "But I thought that only certain people could withstand the power of a palantir."

"Manwë would not have sent it for you, unless you were meant to use it. But I do not think you can do it alone. You are meant to be aided by your husband and your mother," Radagast answered, nodding to Indil.

"My mother? What are you talking about? My mother is dead…"

Indil took Laurëanna's hand in her own. "I did not know how to explain it to you, so I never told you." Mother and daughter locked eyes; one pair filled with confusion, while the other with sadness.

Thranduil dragged a hand through his hair. He was growing impatient with all the unanswered questions running through his brain. When Indil did not elaborate further, the tension in the room increased to an almost unbearable level. Finally, he spoke to Laurëanna. "If Manwë sent the stone for you to look into it, then you must. He sent it here to my realm, so I feel certain he expects me to encourage you to do so. Your questions will be answered then. Correct?"

Elrohir took Laurëanna's other hand as he placed the palantir in her lap. "Just place your hands on it. If it is too much for us to bear, King Thranduil and Legolas will stop us." As he spoke, Legolas rose and walked to stand on Elrohir's side while Thranduil moved closer to Indil.

Radagast smiled gently again and said, "Your wife is stronger than you realize, stronger than even she realizes."

Laurëanna took a deep breath, and, looking down at the orb, she placed her fingers gently on it. Instantly, she was thrown into another world and lost all track of time and space.

~*~

She was falling, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she was still. She still felt the warmth of Elrohir and Indil's hands over hers. Cautiously she squinted her eyes open, blinded by golden light reflecting off the ocean.

Elrohir squeezed her hand tightly, and Laurëanna glanced in his direction. Before him stood what appeared to be three of the gods.

One of them began speaking and she was not sure if she was dreaming or awake; his voice was so fluid it seemed as if it drifted into her mind, rather than the words being spoken aloud. "Laurëanna, Indil, and Elrohir, forgive us for the manner with which we were forced to communicate with you. I am Manwë."

"Is this Valinor?" Elrohir asked looking around in amazement.

"Yes. We do not have much time …" The woman was speaking now and Laurëanna knew she must be Varda.

"Forgive me, but is Glorfindel with you?" Indil interrupted in a rush.

Manwë shook his head. "No, he has not left the Halls of Mandos yet. We are partly to blame for that, I am afraid."

"Because he remembered his daughter before he died? Is he being punished?" Indil rose to her feet. "If that is the case …"

"No, he is not being punished," the third Vala spoke. "Rather, he is unable to forgive us at this time and will not leave my halls until we have made things right with his daughter."

Laurëanna watched Indil and grew more confused. "What daughter? I thought we were here to have questions answered, but so far I only have more questions."

Manwë walked before her. "Laurëanna, you are Glorfindel and Indil's daughter. You were born in the Fourth Age in the Year 26."

"But…how is that possible?" Elrohir's eyes grew wide with shock.

Varda stepped forward and placed her hand on Elrohir and Laurëanna's clasped hands. "We thought it would be best if Laurëanna forgot her past, but we see now that too many things changed to simply take her memories from her. We are willing to give them back to you all but … we must warn you how difficult it will be for her to relive her past and for you and Indil to reconcile your pasts as well."

Elrohir nodded slowly then turned to Laurëanna. "If this is not what you want …"

"No, I must know. I do not care how painful it is for me. That is, if you and Indil are willing as well."

"I saw some of the past before Glorfindel died, but it did not make sense. And if he refuses to be re-housed until Laurëanna knows the truth, then I will re-live the pain ten times over," Indil insisted, once again taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"I agree. I would rather face the truth than continue to live with these lies." Elrohir squeezed Laurëanna's hand tightly. "Now tell me what you have done to my wife."

"I wish it were as simple as telling you, Elrohir. But I am afraid there is too much to explain. You must see it with your own eyes." Mandos and Manwë grasped their joined hands along with Varda.

At first Laurëanna thought she had been thrown back to Thranduil's study because a blast of hot air hit her in the face. Suddenly, there visions were flying at her, one after another, each more horrible than the previous one; events in Middle-earth that she only had nightmares of happening. She heard screaming, and before she knew whether it was her, the visions changed. Once again she was in Valinor, but it was different. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Glorfindel … no, her father … again. She reached out to touch him and the visions changed. Over and over again, the visions alternated between joyous occasions and horror.

At last it was over and the three Valar released their hands. Elrohir jumped to his feet and walked to the railing as Indil wept. Laurëanna felt too overwhelmed to react at first.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. The waves beating against the beach was the only sound other than Indil's weeping. Elrohir attempted to speak more than once, but seemed incapable of forming words. At last, he turned and looked at the Valar. "How is this possible? I have lived another life, we all have. We sacrificed that life to right this wrong, only to have you take Laurëanna's memories from her. She was the only one who knew the truth, the only one that remembered that life, except, of course, the Valar."

Before anyone could reply, he erupted in rage. "How dare you take her memories? How dare you steal her past from her? After all she sacrificed, you stole her parents and her life from her. You forced her to live a lie. You forced us all to live a lie."

Varda nodded sadly before she answered. "We did what we thought was best for Laurëanna."

"What was best for me? How is it best for me to lose everything that I was?" Laurëanna sobbed. "You took the memories of my parents from me and let my father die before I knew. He died because he knew!"

Mandos answered quietly. "Yes, he risked his life because he wanted to protect your son, his grandson. We did not know a paradox would still occur if we took your memories or we might not …"

"Might not?" Elrohir interrupted, his face incredulous. "You _might_ not have taken her memories if you had known? You had no **_right_** to take them. And you forced my father to become part of this. You used my mother to convince him. Is nothing sacred?"

Looking at Indil, he shook his head. "Did you not think of what would happen to Indil once she knew? Did you even consider interfering _before _Glorfindel died rather than after? You can send her through time and allow her to fix the past. You can also steal memories from her, but you could not prevent her father from dying. I find that hard to believe," Elrohir fumed. "And now what? What is she supposed to do now? How are we supposed to live with this?

"You all knew the risks and agreed to them in the Fourth Age, before we returned her to Helm's Deep. I know you are angry, Elrohir, but you must understand. There is still a reason that it is best that others do not know," Manwë attempted to put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder only to have the elf step away from him.

"If you think I will continue to lie for you, you do not know me at all. I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife and those I love. And if that means that I have to tell the others, I will," Elrohir stated coldly.

"Who would you tell? Your sister and Estel? Will you tell them what their fate would have been if we had not interfered? Or would you prefer to tell Legolas and your grandfather of their fate?" Mandos warned. "No, I think you will see why it is best that no one else knows the truth."

Manwë turned to Laurëanna and said, "Forgive us for what we have done. We did what we thought was best for you and did not think the consequences would be so severe."

"You have betrayed me. You violated my trust in you. I do not think I can ever forgive this," Laurëanna replied before looking away from him. Reaching out she grabbed her husband's hand. "Send us back to Middle-earth now. I want to see my children."

Varda and Mandos turned to Manwë, awaiting his reply. "We will return you now."

"Do not meddle in our lives again." Elrohir glared at the Vala with contempt.

"How dare you speak to him …" Mandos began before Manwë held up his hand.

"It is fine. He has a right to be angry, but I will caution you, Elrohir. Think before you act. We will not interfere again, but you can do your own damage, if you let this bitterness and rage consume you."

"Please … send us back," Indil whispered.

Once again, Laurëanna felt like she was falling, and this time she embraced it.

~*~

When they returned to Thranduil's study, they were all three on the floor and the palantir had rolled away from them. Indil jumped to her feet, and after Thranduil steadied her, she pushed past him and stumbled into the hallway. Confused, he looked at the other two.

"Legolas, please go after her. Do not intrude, but make sure she is safe." Elrohir's request was followed without a question as he and Laurëanna stood.

"Did you find the answers to the questions you had?" Radagast asked.

Elrohir stopped before the wizard. "I have a question for you. Did you know?"

"I only know that your wife performed a great sacrifice and is very brave." Rising, the wizard went and touched Laurëanna gently on the face. "I see the light of Valinor in your eyes. I do not know all, but I am content if you feel it was worth your sacrifice."

Laurëanna nodded. "In the end, it was. But I never expected to be betrayed and lied to by those I served."

"Sometimes it is the only way to protect the innocent children of this world," Radagast answered with a little shrug. "I think in time, you will see with your own children that you have to protect them, even if they do not understand your reasons."

"Laurëanna, speaking of our children, I need to see them. Forgive us for not answering your questions now," Elrohir nodded to Thranduil. "In time we will, but it is too soon."

After they left the room, Thranduil watched Radagast bundle up the palantir in the cloth and return it to his bag again. The wizard then resumed his seat and continued to drink his wine.

Thranduil could not help but smile at the old man. "I assume you are staying for dinner."

"I have been waiting for you to ask."


End file.
